Walk or Die
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Il y a la Montagne. Ses bas-fond sordides où chacun se bat pour survivre à n'importe quel prix. Le Monde au dehors. Un enfant perdu. Un Roi en exil qui attend son heure. Une menace qui grandit dans l'ombre. Et au milieu de tout ça, une Hobbite qui n'est sûre que d'une seule chose. Les fins heureuses n'existent pas. AU, fem!Bilbo.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à toutes!**  
**J'avais ça en tête depuis un petit bout de temps et donc...voilà.**  
**J'ai vraiment besoin de voir la Batailles des Cinq Armées et de revoir les trois saisons de Sherlock pour continuer mes autres fics donc je publie ça pour vous faire patienter.**  
**Je mentirais en disant que ça aura forcément une fin heureuse (du moins, pas pour tout le monde). C'est le truc le plus noir que j'ai jamais écrit, et aussi les plus longs chapitres.**

**En vrac: AU, fem!BAMF!Bilbo, Bagginshield, gore, sang, tripes, torture et tout le bazar, dark!Erebor... ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR!**

**Rating: T pour le moment mais pourrait monter à M sur votre avis.**

**Pour le physique de fem!bilbo, l'actrice serait Billie Piper. J'ai fait une vidéo (qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic mais bon...) que vous pouvez trouver ici: watch?feature=player_detailpage&amp;v=VtKsK6PsMug**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Tolkien et Jackson (gloire à eux).**

Chapitre 1

_No time for goodbye he said _  
_ As he faded away _  
_ Don't put your life in someone's hands _  
_ Their bound to steal it away _  
_ Don't hide your mistakes _  
_ 'Cause they'll find you, burn you _  
_ Then he said _

_ If you want to get out alive _  
_ Run for your life _  
_ If you want to get out alive _  
_ Run for your life _

_ This is my last time she said _  
_ As she faded away _  
_ It's hard to imagine _  
_ But one day you'll end up like me _  
_ Then she said _

_ If you want to get out alive _  
_ Run for your life _  
_ If you want to get out alive _  
_ Run for your life _  
_ If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) _  
_ Run for your life (Life) _  
_ If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) _  
_ Run for your life _

_ If I stay it won't be long _  
_ Till I'm burning on the inside _  
_ If I go I can only hope _  
_ That I make it to the other side _

_ If you want to get out alive _  
_ Run for your life _  
_ If you want to get out alive _  
_ Hold on for _

_ If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) _  
_ Run for your life _  
_ If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) _  
_ Hold on for..._

_ If I stay, it won't be long _  
_ Till I'm burning on the inside _  
_ If I go I can only hope _  
_ That I make it to the other side _  
_ If I stay, it won't be long _  
_ Till I'm burning on the inside _  
_ If I go, if I go _

_ Burning on the inside _  
_ Burning on the inside _  
_ Burning on the inside_

_Three Days Grace, "Get out alive"_

La Hobbite mit un certain temps à se risquer hors de son renfoncement dans la paroi.  
Il commençait à faire nuit. Pour elle, la nuit, c'était quand toutes les torches s'allumaient sous la montagne, et que la lumière qui entrait par les orifices du sommet, que l'on apercevait à peine même en levant le nez, et qui n'atteignait de tout façon jamais les tunnels, disparaissait d'elle-même.  
Elle mit un pied dehors, puis l'autre. La pierre sombre était froide sous ses plantes de pieds, toujours.  
Elle frissonna et resserra sa veste autour d'elle.  
Il faisait froid sous la Montagne. Il avait toujours fait froid, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, et bien qu'elle ne puisse remonter dans sa mémoire jusqu'au jour de sa naissance, elle pouvait tout de même aller assez loin pour savoir que ces courants d'air glaciaux, du genre qui s'infiltre à travers toutes vos couches de vêtements malgré tout vos efforts, avaient toujours été là, bien que toutes ses recherches pour savoir d'où ils venaient avaient été vaines. Elle savait juste qu'ils devaient probablement venir de l'Extérieur.  
Là où elle n'était jamais allée, n'irait jamais et pourquoi faire, s'il vous plaît?  
On ne quittait pas la Montagne. On y naissait, on y vivait, on y mourait. Elle était née, vivait et mourrait dans ces tunnels froids et sombres.  
C'était le destin des habitants sous la Montagne, et elle n'était pas la seule à le subir.

Sa mère, pour peu qu'elle se souvienne d'elle, lui avait un jour parlé de la Comté, cet endroit merveilleux, ce paradis verdoyant et fécond gorgé de soleil et de senteurs florales, cet endroit dont tous les Hobbits venaient.  
Ça aurait pu être une description merveilleuse si elle avait su à quoi ressemblait une fleur, de l'herbe ou même le soleil. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait, c'était les ténèbres et les champignons malodorants au goût âcre qui poussaient lorsque les tunnels étaient trop humides et moisissaient, et les mares croupies dans les bas-fonds.  
Et sa mère elle-même ne l'avait jamais vue, cette Comté. Elle tenait l'histoire de sa mère, qui la tenait de son oncle, qui la tenait lui-même de...peu importe.  
De toute façon, si ce pays utopique avait existé un jour, il n'en restait probablement que des cendres, comme du reste du monde, d'ailleurs. Elle n'était jamais allé à l'Extérieur, mais d'autres y étaient nés et étaient venu ensuite, pour ne plus jamais repartir, et avait parlé et dit que l'Extérieur n'était qu'un gigantesque champ de bataille désolé, puant le souffre et la pourriture.  
La Hobbite n'avait jamais connu que la Montagne.  
_Erebor_, que les Nains disaient, avec de la déférence dans la voix.  
Les Hobbits ne venaient pas d'ici, elle le savait. Qu'ils viennent de la Comté ou d'ailleurs, peu lui importait. Elle savait juste qu'un jour les Nains étaient venu et les avaient pris et amenés ici et qu'ils n'étaient plus jamais repartis, il y avait des siècles de cela.  
Ou peut-être quelques dizaines d'années, car l'espérance de vie d'un Hobbit à Erebor dépassait très rarement la vingtaine.  
Sa mère lui avait donné naissance à dix-sept ans et était morte d'une pneumonie à vingt-trois. Elle-même, avec ses vingt et un ans à peu près, elle n'était pas sûre, faisait figure de fossile. Mais les derniers mots de sa mère, alors qu'elle toussait et crachait du sang sur son lit de mort, s'étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit.  
\- Caches-toi, ma petite fille, caches-toi bien. Ne les laisses pas te prendre.  
Elle s'était cachée.  
Elle avait survécu.  
Elle s'était fait prendre une fois, une seule, et ça n'était plus jamais arrivé.

Un Homme passa en se pressant à côté d'elle, et elle se renfonça contre le mur, mais il ne lui lui accorda même pas un regard. C'était comme ça, la plupart du temps.  
Personne ne faisait attention à elle.  
Elle était devenu un fantôme, au fil des ans. Une ombre qui hantait des bas-fonds qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, et qu'on laissait relativement tranquille, même s'il lui arrivait de faire de mauvaises rencontres.  
C'est pourquoi elle s'était établit trois Règles.

_Ne jamais rester au même endroit trop longtemps pour ne pas y devenir trop connue. Sa planque actuelle était un abri de mineur au fond d'un tunnel minier désaffecté suite à l'épuisement de la veine, et elle était sûre que quelqu'un avait déjà dû y remarquer ses allées et venues._  
_Ne pas s'attacher à quoi que ce soit. Ce qui impliquait ni parents, ni enfants, ni amant. Sous les bas-fonds de la Montagne, il n'existait pas d'autre Loi que celle du plus fort. Tout attachement pouvait être utilisé comme point de pression. _  
_Toujours se faire passer avant les autres. Personne ne montrerait de pitié envers vous, il valait donc mieux ne pas se faire tuer bêtement pour avoir fait preuve de compassion._

Elle avait scrupuleusement respecté ces règles. Et elle était en vie. Cela lui suffisait.  
Mieux valait vivre seule et vivante qu'en famille et morte. On ne pouvait plus rien lui prendre, de toute façon.  
La mort, par la faim, par le sang, la maladie ou le chagrin, avait pris un par un tout ses proches. Libre et sans attache, mais la pensée n'était pas réconfortante.  
Elle ne savait pas qui était son père. Un Hobbit, au moins, de cela, elle était sûre. Mais parce que les Hobbits étaient trop faibles, contrairement aux Hommes et aux Nains, il fallait bien trouver d'autres moyens de subsistance. Sa mère avait reçu des clients jusqu'aux deux semaines précédant sa mort. Pas que des Hobbits, des Nains aussi, parfois des Hommes, surtout des spécimens assez pervers amateurs d'enfants, de petits garçons, ou de petits corps lisses. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre alors ce qui se passait lorsque le...monsieur arrivait et disparaissait avec sa mère pendant un moment et qu'il y avait des bruits dont elle n'arrivait pas à situer l'origine.  
Ensuite elle avait su, mais plus tard, bien plus tard.  
Elle ne se prostituait pas.  
L'espérance de vie des prostituées était encore plus courtes que celles des Hobbits, si c'était possible. Mais malgré cela, elle avait été obligée d'accorder quelques...faveurs pour sauver sa vie. Et elle préférer généralement ne pas y penser. Dans ces moments-là, elle était comme étrangère au monde et à elle-même.  
De toutes façons, c'était marches ou crèves.

La Hobbit suivit le couloir en rasant le mur jusqu'à déboucher sur une place noire de monde. Les remugles et le vacarme l'aggressèrent immédiatement, et elle recula, respirant profondément avant d'avancer à nouveau. Les tunnels, au moins, étaient à peu près respirables, et se réhabituer à ce qui remontait des bas-fonds surpeuplés à chaque fois qu'elle y retournait lui demandait un effort plus grand jour après jour.  
Erebor était une fourmilière, une monstrueuse fourmilière grouillante de vie, qui ne dormait jamais, ne se taisait jamais et ne s'arrêtait jamais. Si les étages supérieurs étaient aménagés et à peu près vivables, les étages inférieurs n'étaient rien d'autres que d'infâmes coupe-gorges où l'on vivait chacun pour sa peau, entassés les uns sur les autres dans des bidonvilles répugnants, la plupart investissant d'anciens tunnels miniers irrespirables et risquant de s'effondrer à chaque instant en engloutissant des centaines de vies, mettant souvent fin, et c'était horrible à dire, à des années de souffrance.  
On lui aurait demandé de définir l'Enfer sur Arda qu'elle n'aurait pas pu donner d'autre réponse.  
Mais personne ne lui demandait jamais rien.  
\- Les seuls qui s'accommodent de vivre ici, ce sont les rats, marmonna la Hobbite en s'enfonçant dans la cohue disparate qui se bousculait, s'injuriait, se battait en tout sens.  
Les rats pullulaient à Erebor. De petites créatures vicieuses aux yeux rouges, bouffies à force de s'engraisser sur le dos des vivants et des morts.  
Elle ne les aimait pas.  
D'abord parce que quand on ne mesurait que trois pieds de haut comme elle, un rat de bonne taille pouvait considérer un danger non négligeable, et que, les rats étant mieux nourris que la population, il y avait beaucoup de rats de bonne taille.  
Ensuite parce qu'ils étaient pleins de puces et ne se gênaient pas pour les transmettre.  
Enfin, et c'était sans doute le pire, parce qu'ils vivaient et se démultipliaient comme si c'était leur bon droit sans que nul ne songe à les en empêcher.  
Comme à cet instant les trois rongeurs faméliques qui se disputaient le cadavre du gosse mort de faim étalé en travers du ruisseau au milieu de la rue et auquel personne ne faisait attention. Elle donna un coup de pied dans l'une des bestioles qui couina lorsqu'elle fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et roula sous les pieds d'un Homme qui jura en faisant un écart pour l'éviter, bousculant son voisin qui lui envoya un direct à la mâchoire, le manqua et frappa un Nain. Tout dégénéra vite en bagarre et la Hobbite se dépécha de quitter la zone.  
Elle ne se retourna pas.  
Elle savait que le rat était retourné besogner le petit cadavre avec ses compères, et que bientôt en arriveraient d'autres et que dans quelques heures il n'en resterait même pas des os.  
Peu, à Erebor, pouvait espérer un enterrement décent. Au moins, les rats étaient de bons nettoyeurs.  
Et faisaient un menu de dernier recours tout à fait correct pour un crève-la-faim.

La Hobbite continua son chemin, croisant des Nains, et des Naines aussi, ayant appris à voir une différence pas si évidente que ça au fil des années, des Hommes, et d'autres créatures plus difficile à définir. Probablement des hybrides d'Hommes et d'Orcs issus de viols, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Les Orcs pur souche, et il y en avait, elle les évitait soigneusement.  
Il y avait un attroupement droit devant elle, sous l'auvent de ce qui, elle le savait, était officiellement une taverne, mais qui, de loin, ressemblait plus à une auge à cochon. Les attroupements étaient une bonne chose pour elle, parce qu'ils lui permettaient de gagner sa vie, ou du moins, de collecter ce qui pouvait servir à acheter son existence à défaut de pouvoir servir à se fournir en nourriture. Cela faisait longtemps que les boutiques étaient vides.  
La Hobbite avait vite compris qu'elle ne pourrait gagner sa vie honnêtement. Les gens honnêtes ne survivaient pas plus de deux jours dans les bas-fonds, en général.  
Mais elle était agile.  
Elle était maline.  
Elle était rapide.  
Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur la pierre froide.  
Elle avait l'ouïe fine et une bonne vue.  
Elle se glissait dans le moindre trou, la moindre fissure, disparaissait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
C'est pourquoi elle exerçait, et sans honte aucune, la très honorable profession de coupeuse de bourses.  
Elle était un Voleur dans les Ombres.  
Et ça lui suffisait.  
Là aussi néanmoins, trois Règles.

_Ne pas prendre plus que l'on ne pouvait transporter naturellement sans que cela paraisse suspect. _  
_Ne pas avoir de scrupules quand à la personne à détrousser. _  
_Surtout, surtout, ne jamais se faire prendre. Une main en moins la condamnerait à mort, et elle le savait parfaitement._

Elle se glissa entre deux Nains pour mieux voir. La cause du rassemblement, un Nain crasseux et passablement ivre, juché sur une vieille caisse dont les planches pourries menaçaient de craquer à chaque instant sous son poids, braillait d'une voix grasse un discours assez inhabituel ces temps-ci. Et dès les premiers mots qu'elle entendit, elle sut que cet imbécile ne passerait pas la nuit. Il avait beau être bourré jusqu'à la gueule, ce qu'il disait était suffisamment clair.  
\- Le R-Roi sous la Mon...Montagne est qu-qu-qu'un imp-imposteur! brailla-t-il. F-f-f-faudrait l'pendre aux cr-créneaux pis l'balan-balancer aux W-Wargs! C'même pas le v-vrai roi d'ab-abord!  
\- Ferme ton claque-merde, Mord! cria quelqu'un.  
La Hobbite glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son voisin.  
Lentement, précautionneusement.  
Elle sentit l'attache de la bourse.  
Tira doucement sur le lacet.  
\- J-j'me tairais p-p-pas! gueula le Nain. Ç'la lignée de Du-Durïn qu'devrais d-diriger! On crèv'rais pas d'faim c-comme des r-rats!  
La bourse tomba dans sa paume sans un bruit. Pas même un tintement de métal. Le type était tellement absorbé par le discours de l'inconscient qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de se faire délester de ce qui aurait peut-être pu lui permettre de survivre un jour de plus.  
\- Désolée, pensa-t-elle.  
Elle n'en glissa pas moins la bourse dans sa sacoche. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait _réellement_ des remords.  
Le Nain ivre s'échauffait graduellement, de même que la foule qui commençait à être parcourue de vagues de colère.  
\- Il a raison, disait quelqu'un.  
\- Il a tort, disait un autre.  
La Hobbite se dit qu'il valait mieux déguerpir avant de se retrouver coincée dans une échauffourée. Ou pire, que la Garde rapplique.  
\- Vo-vous comprenez p-p-pas qu'on vas t-tous crev-ver ici? Il en a r-rien à f-f-fouttre de n-nous, v-votre putain de R-Roi! hurla-t-il soudain. Un j-jour la lig-lignée de Durïn r-reviendra!

La Hobbite ricana et haussa les épaules avant de vider les lieux au moment où la première tomate pourrie vola dans les airs.  
La lignée de Durïn.  
Et puis quoi encore? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une légende urbaine.  
Quand au Roi sous la Montagne...il y avait de la vérité dans les paroles de l'ivrogne.  
Pour la majorité, il n'était qu'une silhouette vague aperçue de loin.  
On savait peu de chose du Roi sous la Montagne.  
On disait qu'il avait renversé le Roi précédent et massacré toute sa famille pour s'assurer la sécurité. La fameuse lignée de Durïn. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tous passés au fil de l'épée.  
On murmurait qu'il était si riche qu'il passait son temps à compter et ordonner ses trésors.  
On murmurait qu'il faisait des orgies monstrueuses dans ses appartements, qu'il buvait le sang de jeunes filles vierges pour s'assurer l'immortalité.  
On murmurait qu'il aimait faire torturer à mort devant lui.  
On murmurait qu'il était fou.  
On murmurait beaucoup de choses.  
La Hobbite, comparée à d'autres, _savait_.  
Elle frissonna en se remémorant sa seule et unique rencontre avec le Roi sous la Montagne.  
Elle se rappela les yeux bleus, si bleus, remplis de folie et de plaisir malsain, la voix râpeuse et métallique, le pied de fer résonnant sinistrement sur la pierre dure.  
Elle se rappela l'odeur de son propre sang et la douleur, la douleur surtout.  
La seule et unique fois où elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir.  
Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne n'était pas fou, non. Le Roi sous la Montagne était un monstre. Et elle ne souhaitait pas avoir affaire à lui une seconde fois. Elle n'était même pas sensée survivre à la base.  
Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, qu'un nouveau Roi prenne sa place? Les gens continueraient de crever de faim et de mourir, non?  
La situation ne changerait pas. Ni meilleure, ni pire. Juste différente, et encore.

La Hobbite attendit d'être hors de vue pour vider le contenu de la bourse nouvellement acquise dans sa paume.  
Cinq pièces métalliques tintèrent. Elle en mordit une. De l'argent.  
\- Par les caleçons du Vieux Took! jura-t-elle.  
Évidemment, c'était stupide d'espérer de l'or, mais cinq malheureuses pièces ne seraient jamais suffisantes pour lui payer ne serait-ce qu'un quignon de pain, fut-il moisi aux vers. La nourriture atteignait des prix faramineux, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.  
Si on considérait la moitié de pomme d'il y a deux jours comme un repas, cela s'entend.  
Elle avait le choix.  
Repartir à la pêche, trouver un autre pigeon à plumer, ce qui risquait de lui prendre un sacré bout d'un temps qu'elle n'avait pas, si elle voulait rentrer à sa planque avant que la nuit ne soit tout à fait tombée.  
Son estomac protesta violemment. Elle devait manger, maintenant, avant de crever de faim.  
Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que les Hobbits étaient sensés faire six repas par jour. Si elle arrivait à trois repas par semaine, elle était déjà contente.  
Poussant un soupir de résignation, la Hobbit se décida pour les poubelles. La nourriture se faisait trop rare pour qu'on puisse se permettre de jeter quelque chose, mais peut-être, si elle avait beaucoup de chance...  
Elle rebroussa chemin en sens inverse.  
Non sans noter que le temps qu'elle s'éloigne pour compter son butin, la foule s'était dispersée et l'orateur ivre gisait dans le caniveau, le crâne visiblement défoncé à coups de pierres. La tomate qui avait dégouliné dans sa barbe lui donnait un air grotesque, et le jus se mêlait dans le ruisselet boueux au sang et aux morceaux de cervelle.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle vision ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.  
Elle secoua la tête. Ce devait être la raison pourquoi les gens mourraient et qu'elle restait en vie. Une si bonne tomate de gâchée. Même pourrie, elle devait être encore mangeable.  
Les rats étaient déjà là. Elle songea un instant à en attrapper un. Le gros bouffi qui la fixait suspicieusement de ses petits yeux rouges malveillants, par exemple. Mais courir après un rongeur qui, même obèse, avait beaucoup de chances de lui échapper ne la tentait pas plus que ça.  
Elle renonça avant même d'avoir essayé.  
La Hobbite se dirigea donc vers l'arrière de la taverne, son estomac grondant famine.  
Plonger les mains dans les ordures avait cessé de la gêner depuis longtemps. Épluchures sèches, arrêtes de poissons récurées jusqu'à briller, os dont même la moelle avait été sucée...rien de satisfaisant. Elle saisit précautionneusement un os de poulet sur lequel adhérait un lambeau de viande sèche, avala, grimaça.  
Heureusement qu'elle avait l'estomac blindé.

Il y eut soudain une cavalcade suivie d'une explosion de cris, de jurons et de fracas de métal.  
Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa lichette de poulet, toussa, se redressa brusquement et se plaqua contre le mur. Risqua un oeil en direction du vacarme. Se recula aussitôt.  
La Garde.  
Comment avait-elle pu ne pas les entendre arriver, avec tout le boucan que faisaient leurs armures noires étincelantes? Que faisaient-ils ici?  
Les Bas-fonds étaient une zone de non-lieu, et la Garde Royale n'y descendait jamais. Et pourtant, ce soir, ils étaient là.  
La Hobbite se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Quoi que ce fut, ce n'était pas bon.  
En un instant, la rue, bondée dix minutes plus tôt, était devenue déserte. Même les rats avaient déserté le cadavre.  
Elle risqua à nouveau un regard, dissimulée derrière son angle de mur.  
Ils étaient une quinzaine de Nains grands et baraqués, surarmés, casqués de noir, le plastron orné du Dragon Rouge entouré de runes, emblème du Roi. Elle ne vit pas de Wargs et se détendit un peu.  
Face à eux, un seul Homme, ou plutôt Nain, acculé contre le mur, l'épée au poing, le visage ruisselant de sang.  
\- Encore un imbécile qui va se faire écharper sous mon nez, maugréa-t-elle silencieusement.  
Apparemment, leur victime opposait un peu plus de résistance que prévue aux gardes. Voilà qui était inhabituel. L'épée qu'il tenait à la main semblait l'enfermer dans une tour d'airain.  
Un des gardes recula, tenant son bras ensanglanté.  
La Hobbite observa ce combat si inégal, comme hypnotisée, bien qu'elle n'eut pas un seul doute concernant son issue. À quinze contre un...  
Le Nain acculé ressemblait à un lion, un magnifique lion à la crinière d'or tressée et aux grands yeux noirs, fier et droit jusque dans la défaite. Ses habits étaient de trop bonne qualité pour qu'il soit un habitant des bas-fonds. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, évidemment. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être surtout un mort en sursis.  
Elle regarda la danse mortelle des lames jusqu'à ce que le guerrier chancelle, son côté se teintant peu à peu de rouge. Un second coup fit voler l'épée dans les airs.  
Il y eut un douloureux instant de vide, sans son ni mouvement. Puis ce fut la curée.  
De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir. L'angle d'observation avait changé et trop de Nains en armure noire lui bouchaient la vue. Mais elle entendait distinctement leurs jurons, leurs encouragements et leurs moqueries, et le choc du métal et de lourdes bottes contre de la chair, et quelque chose de presque inaudible qui ressemblait fortement au craquement des os brisés.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'interviendrait pas. Synonyme de suicide.  
Mais quelque chose lui fit serrer les poings.  
Colère, comprit-elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
La Hobbite les observa ramasser la forme inconsciente, et pourtant toujours en vie, qui avait été le guerrier blond et l'emporter, leurs bottes résonnant fortement sur le sol de pierre. Elle aperçut une dernière fois la crinière dorée souillée de sang qui flottait lamentablement.  
Pendant tout le passage à tabac, le lion n'avait pas poussé un cri.

Elle attendit prudemment qu'ils soient hors de vue pour quitter sa cachette.  
Les gens commençaient déjà à ressortir dans la rue. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sur le sol, les empreintes de lourdes bottes se dessinaient en écarlate.  
Quelque chose brillait parmi les taches de sang. Elle se baissa, ramassa machinalement le petit objet, le fit rouler au creux de sa paume. C'était une de ces perles en métal argenté gravées de runes qu'utilisaient les Nains pour se tresser les cheveux.  
Elle en avait déjà volé. Mais la plupart étaient en fer ou en métaux vulgaire, voire en bois, et celle-ci était tout, sauf du fer.  
Elle mordit dedans. Ni de l'argent, encore moins de l'or. C'était un métal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle observa les runes incrustées de sang mais bien qu'elle sut lire à peu près correctement, c'était du Khuzdul et le peu qu'elle en savait ne l'aidait pas vraiment.  
La Hobbite haussa les épaules et glissa l'objet dans sa poche.  
Ce genre de truc ne se vendait pas. La perle avait l'air précieuse et son origine paraitraît forcément suspecte. Elle pourrait toujours le garder comme souvenir. Quoi qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de vouloir garder en mémoire la violence de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.  
Elle reprit sa besogne initiale, tentant d'oublier l'odeur du sang qui restait obstinément présente à ses narines.  
Au bout de quelques frustrantes minutes, elle parvint, en soulevant un tas d'épluchures noircies, à dénicher un quignon de pain pas plus grand que la paume de sa main, noir et dur comme de la pierre, mais mangeable. La première bouchée faillit lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.  
C'était immonde, mais elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux.  
Elle glissa le pain dans sa sacoche. Autant économiser. Elle pourrait toujours manger le reste plus tard. Demain. Ou après demain.  
Après réflexion, elle ajouta aussi un trognon de pomme désséché mais récupérable. Peut-être même trouverait-elle des champignons dans les tunnels, si tout les ventres hobbitiques affamés de la ville n'étaient pas passés avant elle.  
La chance tournait peut-être, en fin de compte.

La Hobbite se décida à regagner sa planque pour la nuit. Il y avait à nouveau beaucoup de monde dans la rue et les traces de sang étaient presques déjà effacées par le passage de dizaines de pieds, et elle ne voulait pas, surtout pas, être encore dehors lorsque les gangs se mettraient à sillonner les rues dans la nuit dans l'espoir de pouvoir maltraiter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Ou que les prostituées commencent à rechercher des clients, pas qu'elles le fassent aussi en journée du reste, et qu'elle soit prise pour l'une d'entre elles. Certaines personnes ne se souciaient absolument pas de la différence d'ailleurs.  
Elle rasa le mur, évitant au passage un Nain chargé comme un mulet de paquets qu'elle soupçonnait fort d'être de la drogue, slaloma entre deux Hommes prêts à s'entretuer, et fit un détour de plusieurs rues lorsqu'elle croisa des Orcs. Ils étaient peu, à Erebor, mais faisaient plus de dégâts à eux seuls que les Hommes et les Nains réunis.  
La Hobbite ne courait pas. Surtout pas.  
Ici, courir était suspect et indiquait généralement qu'on était poursuivi ou qu'on avait volé quelque chose. Et qui sait...peut-être qu'il y avait une prime sur votre tête? Un raisonnement qui était celui de l'intégralité de la population, et en plus, elle avait vraiment volé quelque chose.  
Mais comme d'habitude, personne ne fit attention à elle. Et ne pas exister pour ces gens-là ne la gênait absolument pas.

Elle avait parcouru environ les trois quarts de la distance lorsque le gosse se mit à pleurer.  
Les gosses pleuraient souvent sous la Montagne, donc ça n'aurait pas dû attirer son attention. Mais ces sanglots de gamin terrifié lui retournaient l'estomac, emplissait ses oreilles, oblitérant tout le reste.  
Elle continua de marcher.  
Ce n'était pas ses affaires, pas son gosse. Ça lui était égal.  
L'image du petit mort de faim dans le caniveau traversa son esprit.  
\- Oh, mais faites-le taire, marmonna-t-elle alors que les pleurs redoublaient d'intensité.  
Insupportables.  
La Hobbite soupira et regarda autour d'elle, parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait manquer à ses sacro-saintes Règles numéro Deux et Trois.  
Et il était là, debout au milieu de la foule indifférente, un petit Nain au visage ruisselant de larmes, serrant une sorte de poupée de chiffon informe contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
\- Stupide Hobbite, stupide, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, pensa-t-elle, tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à lui.  
Un gosse seul n'avait pas une seule chance de survie sous la Montagne. Perdez le vôtre de vue un seul instant, il était en général impossible de le retrouver. Personne ne pouvait être assez stupide pour laisser son enfant sans aucune surveillance. À moins de l'abandonner sciemment et son esprit se révolta à cette pensée. Un enfant était souvent une bouche à nourrir de trop...mais pas chez les Nains, qui considéraient leur progéniture au-dessus de tous les trésors possibles.  
Donc ce gamin-là, avait réellement un problème.  
Elle remarqua les regards déjà intéressé de quelques personnes d'aspect peu engageant et frissonna au souvenir de mains baladeuses sur son corps. Il existait des gens sous la Montagne pour qui aucun comportement déviant ne semblait immoral.  
Elle se planta face au gosse.  
\- Ça va, petit?  
Le petit Nain releva la tête, reniflant pitoyablement, ses frêles épaules secouées de hauts-le-coeur. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, de grands yeux couleur chocolat et une petite bouille ronde relativement imberbe barbouillée de larmes.  
\- J'ai perdu mon Adad, bredouilla-t-il.  
Son père, donc.  
\- Comment il s'appelle, ton Adad?  
Le petit réfléchit un moment, le nez plissé.  
\- Adad, finit-il par dire.  
\- Très aidant, marmonna-t-elle.  
Le gosse avait l'apparence d'un enfant humain de cinq ans, mais il avait probablement le même âge qu'elle et était presque de la même taille, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas à se baisser.  
\- Et à quoi il ressemble?  
\- Il est très beau, fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
De mieux en mieux.  
Le menton du petit se mit à trembler et de grosses larmes se remirent à jaillir de ses yeux.  
Pas chocolat, observa-t-elle, plutôt charbon, en fait. Elle les avait déjà vus quelque part.  
\- Veux Adad, gémit-il. Et Amad et Fee.  
_Amad_. Le gosse avait une mère. Mais qui était Fee?  
Les gens les regardaient bizarrement et la Hobbite commençait à paniquer. Elle sortit un mouchoir crasseux de sa poche et débarbouilla les joues du gosse.  
\- On va le retrouver, ton Adad, promit-elle, se maudissant à l'avance.  
Mais ces yeux noir soyeux, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Où diable les avait-elle déjà vus?  
Le visage du gamin s'éclaira et son coeur fondit.  
\- C'est vrai?  
Elle sourit aussi.  
\- Promis.  
Le petit Nain glissa sa main minuscule dans la sienne et elle secoua la tête. Faire confiance à une inconnue comme ça...c'était bien les gosses.  
\- Mon Adad est très fort, dit-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans son sillage.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Il a une épée, mon Adad.  
La Hobbite fronça les sourcils. Épée. Yeux noirs. Mais le gosse était brun. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.  
\- Je m'appelle Kili, et toi? demanda soudain l'enfant, ses grands yeux mouillés ouverts et curieux.  
La Hobbite hésita. Sa mère lui avait donné un nom, un qu'elle avait quasiment oublié, et elle en avait choisi un autre, plus ordinaire, plus discret.  
Un qui était suffisamment ambigu pour ne pas la faire remarquer.  
\- Bilbo Baggins, à ton service, répondit-elle, en parfaite Hobbite qui jamais n'oubliait ses manières.

**à suivre...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus!  
Si vous avez des questions, posez les en laissant une review ou en m'envoyant un PM. Je réponds toujours^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre^^**  
**Merci Lyra pour ta review! Moi aussi je trouve que bébé Kili est adorable XD**  
**Je vais essayer de poster tous les vendredis soirs.  
Je mets en début de chapitre la chanson que j'ai écouté pensant l'écriture.  
BotfA - 5 jours!  
Aussi: je suis très, très influencée par Game of Thrones. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas? *rire sadique*  
Pour celles qui se demandent quand Thorïn apparaîtra...pas avant plusieurs chapitres. La première partie est centrée sur Bilbo et Kili.**

Chapitre 2

_Feel it comin' in the air _  
_And the screams from everywhere _  
_I'm addicted to the thrill _  
_It's a dangerous love affair_  
_Can't be scared when it goes down_  
_ Got a problem, tell me now _  
_Only thing that's on my mind _  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight _  
_We gonna run this town_

_Life's a game, but it's not fair _  
_I break the rules, so I don't care _  
_So I keep doin' my own thing _  
_Walkin' tall against the rain_  
_Victory's within the mile _  
_Almost there, don't give up now _  
_Only thing that's on my mind _  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_  
_Hey, hey _  
_Hey, hey _  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

_Rihanna, "Run this town"_

\- Pourquoi tu as d'aussi grands pieds? demanda Kili, serrant toujours son horrible poupée, sa petite main serrée dans celle de la Hobbite alors qu'il trottinait sagement derrière elle.  
Douce Yavanna, que ce gosse était agaçant.  
\- Parce que je suis une Hobbite, soupira-t-elle, et que les Hobbits ont de grands pieds.  
\- Et pourquoi tu as ta barbe sur tes pieds?  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Qui? Comment? Pourquoi? Comment? Qui? Pourquoi?  
Cela n'avait cessé depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré, et même si ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle en fin de compte, les dernières questions relevaient vraiment du domaine du scabreux.  
\- Bilbo, pourquoi...  
\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais pour respirer? siffla-t-elle, agacée.  
Le gosse la considéra un moment.  
\- Euh...non?  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Le couloir s'assombrissait et s'étrécissait au fur et à mesure. Il devenait plus grossier, moins précautionneusement taillé. La mâchoire du petit se décrocha lorsqu'ils atteingnirent le puit de mine désaffecté, ses ramifications tentaculaires, les chariots et échafaudages abandonnés en l'état, de même que les outils, comme si les mineurs avaient été dérangés dans leur tâche. Dans la semie-pénombre, le spectacle était vraiment très impressionnant. Il arrivait souvent à Bilbo de se demander pourquoi le tunnel avait été désaffecté. Il n'était pas totalement épuisé, elle le savait depuis que ses explorations l'avaient menées à un endroit où la veine de métal affleurait encore.  
Mais ils étaient partis tout de même et elle avait prit leur place. Et s'en trouvait satisfaite.  
Elle atteignit le bas de l'échelle de bois menant au sommet de l'échafaudage. Le pointa du doigt.  
\- J'habites tout en haut. Tu n'auras pas peur?  
\- J'ai pas peur, grogna Kili. Je suis un Nain.  
Il posa son petit pied sur le premier barreau, avant d'hésiter et de se retourner.  
\- Tu peux tenir Monsieur Elfe? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son affreuse poupée de chiffon.  
Bilbo prit l'objet en question du bout des doigts. Effectivement, si on faisait abstraction des oreilles qui ressemblaient plus à celles d'un lapin, si on n'était pas trop regardant, et si on avait vraiment beaucoup d'imagination, la poupée correspondait plus ou moins à la description d'un Elfe, bien que Bilbo n'en eut jamais vu.  
Elle glissa le jouet dans sa sacoche et fit signe à Kili de grimper. Les Elfes n'étaient, comme la lignée de Durïn, qu'une légende urbaine.  
Kili ne se débrouillait pas mal, observa-t-elle. Il avait le pied sûr, malgré son âge. C'était prometteur.  
Elle aussi avait eu le pied sûr, et elle était en vie.  
Kili se hissa sur le rebord de bois, et elle remonta l'échelle après l'avoir rejoint. Elle remontait toujours l'échelle. Réflexe de survie.  
Les tunnels n'étaient pas plus sûrs que la ville même si beaucoup moins fréquentés. Disont qu'on y croisait des créatures d'une autre sorte.  
Le gosse examinait les alentours, les yeux écarquillés.

Bilbo déposa sa sacoche à terre et commença à la vider de son contenu, rendant sa poupée au gamin qui lui arracha quasiment des mains. La planque était une sorte de cube fermé cloisonné par des planches et par la paroi de granit, en équilibre au dessus du vide. Totalement fermée, elle avait le mérite de protèger de tous les regards indiscret.  
\- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle au jeune Nain en lui désignant la paillasse dans un coin.  
Le garçon hocha la tête. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, serrant son horrible poupée contre lui. Des larmes recommencèrent à embuer ses yeux.  
\- Ne pleure pas, on va le retrouver, ton Adad, dit-elle.  
\- C'est pas ça, bredouilla-t-il, son petit menton tremblant dangereusement.  
Son estomac gronda furieusement.  
Bilbo le considéra un instant, désemparée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Comment avait-elle pu espérer pouvoir s'occuper d'un gosse alors qu'elle arrivait déjà à peine à se nourrir elle-même?  
\- Stupide Hobbite, marmonna-t-elle.  
Elle considéra le quignon de pain entamé. Son propre estomac protesta rien qu'à l'idée.  
Elle le prit et le tendit au gamin.  
\- Manges, ça ira mieux après.  
Kili regarda le morceau noirci avec circonspection, le prit sans lâcher "Monsieur Elfe".  
Il prit une bouchée. Grimaça.  
\- Je sais, ce n'est pas bon, soupira-t-elle. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer pour l'instant.  
Kili hocha la tête et reprit bravement une bouchée. Bilbo sentait un creux douloureux se former dans son ventre au fur et à mesure que son ex-futur-repas disparaissait progressivement.  
Le gosse s'arrêta brusquement de mâcher, la bouche pleine.  
\- Et toi, articula-t-il, tu manches pas?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
\- Ça va.  
Elle lui tendit aussi le trognon de pomme, se résignant à avoir faim quelques heures de plus.  
Ça passerait. Ça passait toujours.  
La faim était épisodique, cyclique, revenait par vagues.  
Elle pourrait le supporter. Peut-être. Sans doute.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'on va chercher Adad?  
La question ne la surprenait pas.  
\- Pas ce soir, dit-elle. La nuit, c'est trop dangereux.  
Il secoua la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant.  
\- J'ai pas peur.  
Elle soupira.  
\- On ira demain quand il fera jour. Tu ne veux pas chercher ton Adad dans le noir?  
Kili baissa la tête et éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son nez entre les oreilles hypertrophiées de Monsieur Elfe.

Quoi?  
Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que si ce qu'elle pensait était juste, merci aux fichus yeux noirs, ses chances de retrouver son père étaient réduites à un seul chiffre avoisinant zéro?  
Si?  
Elle se rappela soudain de la perle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui montrer. Puis elle se rappela aussi qu'il y avait encore du sang sèché dessus, et que le gosse aimait poser des questions. Il poserait forcément cette question-là et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à y répondre.  
Plus tard, peut-être.  
Quand elle l'aurait lavée des caillots écarlates qui en séchant avaient déjà presque viré au noir.  
Le petit pleurait, pleurait, pleurait.  
Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas, absolument pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.  
Ça lui donnait tout simplement envie de hurler et de s'enfuir en courant.  
Elle n'avait pas été en contact avec des enfants depuis...depuis Frodo en fait, et c'était il y a des années. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à Frodo.  
Bilbo se leva, et enserra le petit dans ses bras, lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux. Ils étaient doux et fins entre ses doigts, comme de la soie noire. Elle se surprit à aimer ça. Était-ce cela que les mères étaient censés ressentir?  
Les doigts de Kili étaient crispés sur le tissu de sa veste et il était en train de tremper le tissu, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.  
Sa mère faisait comme ça, et aussi Prim pour Frodo, se rappela-t-elle. Où elles avaient appris à le faire, par contre...l'instinct maternel, sans doute? Donc ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'était de l'instinct maternel? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait récupéré le gamin?  
Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.  
Elle se plaçait d'elle-même dans une position de faiblesse. Elle connaissait tellement de personnes qui avaient payé cet instinct maternel au prix fort. Sa mère et Prim et Rosie et même cette idiote de Lobelia...  
Et maintenant elle découvrait qu'elle éprouvait aussi ce...sentiment? Instinct? Pulsion? Faiblesse?

Kili se calmait peu à peu dans ses bras, ses frêles épaules encore secouées de hoquets, le nez coulant et les yeux rougis. Bilbo resserra son étreinte.  
Elle se mit à chantonner comme pour elle-même, les yeux fermés, le nez enfoui dans la tignasse noire.

\- La maison est derrière, le monde est devant  
De nombreux sentiers ainsi je prend  
A travers l'Ombre  
Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit  
Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit  
Brumes et nuages  
Noyés dans l'obscurité  
Tout va se mêler  
Tout va se mêler.

Elle était surprise de se rappeler aussi bien des paroles de la chanson, même après tant d'années. Elle n'était guère qu'une gamine, la dernière fois que sa mère l'avait fredonnée pour l'endormir. Pas plus âgée que Kili, elle s'en rendait compte. Du moins, si on considérait son âge réel, les Nains ne comptant pas les années de la même façons que les autres races. Et puis elle n'était pas bonne en calcul mental.  
Le bruit d'un choc mou sur le sol de bois la ramena à la réalité. La petite main ouverte de Kili avait laissé tombé sa poupée de chiffon.  
Objectif atteint.  
Le petit dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, pouce dans la bouche. Bilbo le déposa doucement sur la paillasse dont le rembourrage débordait de toutes les coutures. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite main dépliée, sur les doigts frêles, si frêles, comme des pattes d'araignées.  
Frodo avait eu des doigts comme ça, et des yeux bleus immenses qui lui mangeaient le visage.  
Frodo, le gosse à Prim.  
Mort de faim.  
Comme sa mère, et comme Rosie et comme Lobelia et son crétin de fils Lotho.  
Elle entendait encore les gémissements du petit qui ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait, faible, si faible.

_J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim, maman, j'ai faim, fait mal, maman, faim, faim, faim..._

Il n'avait pas vécu assez. N'avait pas vécu tout court, et sa petite main, alors que ses grands yeux se fermaient, s'était dépliée sur le matelas comme celle de Kili.

_J'ai faim._

Ses derniers mots.  
Il s'était endormi, et ne s'était plus jamais réveillé.  
Elle regarda le petit Nain endormi, soudain attentive à la moindre respiration. Roulé en boule, il tremblait de froid dans son sommeil, son petit nez froncé. Bilbo ramassa la poupée et la glissa sous le bras du gosse, avant de le recouvrir la couverture.  
Elle n'avait qu'un seul lit et une seule couverture, qui en plus d'être trop fine avait le désavantage d'être trouée, mais peu pouvait se payer ce luxe alors elle ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Le tunnel lui apporta soudain l'écho du hurlement d'un Warg, au loin, quelque part dans les étages supérieurs. La Hobbite frissonna et entoura son corps de ses bras. Immédiatement, comme un vieux chat qu'on aurait levé en sursaut, la peur se réveilla au creux de son estomac.  
Pas qu'elle soit spécialement en danger à cet instant précis, en fait elle était plutôt relativement en sécurité, mais la peur était un vieux réflexe. Un garde du corps. La peur la maintenait en vie.  
Bilbo sut qu'elle serait incapable de dormir cette nuit-là. Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche à la recherche de sa pipe. Elle avait besoin de fumer.  
Là. Maintenant. Immédiatement.

Elle retourna le sac et le vida sur le sol.  
Immédiatement, la pauvreté de ses effets lui sauta aux yeux. Tout ce qu'elle possèdait se trouvait dans cette sacoche. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser seules ses affaires aussi les transportait-elle toujours avec elle, et ça n'arrivait même pas à l'alourdir.  
Elle contempla silencieusement ses misérables effets. Du fil à crocheter les serrures, une cuillère en fer-blanc tordue, un rouleau de ficelle, un briquet à amadou, et un long couteau à manche de corne.  
L'attirail du parfait voleur. Offert par le Nain qui lui avait appris à voler. La première personne aussi à lui avoir donné une chance de survivre.  
Mentor, meilleur ami, père de substitution. Du moins pendant quelques temps.  
Nori fils de Ri était comme tous les autres. Un jour, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et bien qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve formelle qu'il ait été tué, le fait semblait plus qu'évident.  
La raison pour laquelle elle ne se sentait jamais en sécurité. Même un artiste du vol chevronné et insaisissable comme Nori pouvait mourir.  
Le couteau était une arme d'assassin, et elle savait s'en servir. Même si Nori avait plus été porté sur le cambriolage, et si elle-même vivait du vol à la tire, ne pas savoir se servir d'une arme, même sommaire, dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor, équivalait à un suicide organisé.  
Bilbo referma ses doigts sur le manche de corne, soupesa la lame.

_Glisser sous les côtes, de bas en haut. _  
_Viser le coeur. _  
_Une seule poussée. _  
_Ne pas trembler._

Elle s'en était servie, une fois.  
Pour mettre fin aux souffrances d'un vieillard qui agonisait depuis des heures dans le caniveau sans que personne n'en ai rien à faire.  
\- Sais où est le coeur, petit? avait-il crachoté, ses yeux presques aveugles fixé sur elle.  
Elle savait, oui.  
Elle avait regardé le vieux dans les yeux et elle l'avait fait. Et avait été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle était passé à l'acte.  
Rien n'était plus facile que de tuer.  
Beaucoup en vivaient, certains y prenaient goût.  
Elle comprenait pourquoi.  
Quand elle l'avait raconté à Nori, il avait été incapable de lui dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
\- Fait attention à toi, s'était-il contenté de dire, ses sourcils roux tressés froncés comme si quelque chose le perturbait.  
Le lendemain il n'était plus là. Et elle était de nouveau seule.

Bilbo reposa précautionneusement la lame. Il faudrait la tenir hors de portée du petit.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'éclat de miroir, le seul objet superflu en sa possession. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour survivre, voire pas du tout. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Pour ne pas se perdre elle-même, peut-être?  
L'éclat triangulaire cerclé de plomb afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas provenait d'un miroir jadis de bonne qualité qu'elle avait trouvé dans une décharge. La glace était ternie et souillée mais restait claire.  
Elle l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux. Comme d'habitude, le reflet de la moitié supérieure de son visage l'observa avec suspicion.  
Elle n'était pas jolie et ne se souciait pas de l'être. Il y avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes.  
Bilbo avait des yeux verts pâles immenses sous d'épais sourcils bruns, soulignés de meurtrissures violettes, qui mangeaient un visage maigre et noir de crasse, aux pommettes proéminentes et aux joues creuses. Elle avait des épaules trop larges et des hanches étroites, une poitrine peu avantageuse qu'elle applatissait consciencieusement, et de longues jambes maigres. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait pu avoir quelques courbes non négligeables, mais elle avait appris à compter en s'observant les côtes et de toute façon, avoir une silhouette féminine était dangereux. L'ensemble lui donnait une silhouette efflanquée de gosse grandi trop vite, qu'accentuait ses grands pieds poilus. Dans les rues, beaucoup la prenaient pour un mâle, et ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.  
Elle passa machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts ébouriffés raidis par la saleté. La couleur en était indéfinissable. Chatain clair ou blond foncé à la base, elle ne savait plus trop. Elle aurait besoin de les couper bientôt. Les courtes mêches se dressaient sur sa têtes, partaient dans tous les sens, et les plus longues allaient bientôt dépasser cinq centimètres et recouvraient la pointe effilée de ses oreilles. Trop longs. Sans cheveux, elle était encore moins attrayante et n'attirait pas l'attention.  
Et la Cicatrice achevait d'éloigner ceux qui n'étaient pas rebutés au premier abord.  
Elle la retraça lentement du bout de son index à l'ongle noirci. Blanche et fine, légèrement creusée, d'une précision telle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été tracée au pinceau, elle suivait la ligne de sa pommette droite et s'interrompait sous l'oeil pour reprendre sur l'arrête de son nez qu'elle traversait de part en part, parallèle à sa bouche. Elle s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment une fois de plus et un couteau lui avait cinglé la figure.  
Elle se rappelait parfaitement la sensation. Comme si on lui avait appliqué un fer rouge sur le visage. Ça avait pissé le sang, mais ça avait guéri, ne s'étant par chance pas infecté.  
Elle se consolait en se disant que si elle n'avait pas rejeté la tête en arrière, elle aurait perdu son nez. Ce qui l'aurait rendue trop repérable.  
Et elle avait d'autre cicatrices, bien plus laides. Cachées, celles-là.

Bilbo jeta un regard vers le petit Nain assoupi. Il allait falloir changer son apparence. Hors de question de lui couper les cheveux, parce qu'un Nain à cheveux courts, même enfant, était aussi courant qu'un Orc végétarien, et parce qu'elle se refusait à infliger quoi que ce soit à cette tignasse si soyeuse.  
Ça lui semblait bien trop cruel.  
Enfin, elle trouverait bien un truc.  
Bilbo rangea le miroir dans le sac et s'empara de sa pipe. Elle ouvrit à la hâte le sachet de Vieux Toby. Les trois misérables feuilles sèches qui y restaient tombaient presques en miettes.  
Bilbo soupira d'agacement. Ses réserves étaient presques épuisées.  
Mauvais, ça.  
Yavanna seule savait ce qu'elle allait encore avoir à faire pour les reconstituer.  
Elle en bourra le fourneau de la pipe, alluma fébrilement les feuille, prit une longue inspiration.  
L'arôme doux-amer lui racla les poumons.  
Son esprit devint plus léger, plus lumineux.  
Une douce euphorie la saisit presque aussitôt, faisant remonter des frissons de la pointe de ses pieds à la racine de ses cheveux.  
Son corps ne la faisait plus souffrir.  
La sensation de faim elle-même avait disparu.  
C'était comme flotter dans un état second, libérée.  
Elle se sentait mieux. Et en même temps terriblement mal.  
Elle inspira à nouveau.  
Le Vieux Toby était essentiellement la raison pour laquelle tout l'argent qu'elle pouvait voler disparaissait aussitôt. Bilbo savait parfaitement pourquoi.  
Elle avait tenté d'arrêter une fois. Elle avait tenu cinq jours. Elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle recommençait.  
D'abord elle allait se sentir mal. Très mal.  
Comme mourir de faim, mais en pire.  
Puis elle allait avoir froid. Elle allait trembler.  
Elle allait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles.  
Elle allait avoir de la fièvre et elle allait se mettre à vomir tout ce qu'elle tenterait d'avaler.  
Elle ne supporterait plus rien, ni contact, ni sensation, ni nourriture.  
Et elle mourrait de faim.  
Ou elle reprendrait fatalement une dose.  
Tout sauf ça.  
Elle inspira une nouvelle bouffée.  
Parfois elle se haïssait elle-même pour ce qu'elle s'infligeait.

À travers la fumée de la drogue, elle voyait toujours Kili recroquevillé sur lui-même sous la couverture, sa peluche dans les bras.  
Encore quelque chose qu'elle devait mettre hors de portée du gosse.  
Il ne se droguait pas, autant qu'il ne commence pas. C'était un cercle vicieux, et il suffisait d'une seule fois.  
Une seule.  
D'abord on prenait une bouffée, comme ça, pour essayer. On trouvait ça immonde et on jurait de ne plus y toucher. Puis on réessayait pour voir et ce n'était plus si immonde que ça. Puis on en reprenait et ça devenait une habitude, et puis rapidement ça ne suffisait plus et on augmentait les doses et ça devenait une addiction.  
Ça s'était passé comme ça pour elle.  
Bilbo aspira une nouvelle bouffée et regarda le sachet vide, encore parsemé de miettes de feuilles.  
Cinq pièces d'argent. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour obtenir une nouvelle dose. La Drogue du Pauvre, qu'ils appelaient le Vieux Toby, et ils avaient raison.  
Demain elle irait s'en procurer, quand elle irait s'informer sur le sort du père du gosse.  
C'était ça. Demain.

Bilbo posa sa pipe et s'empara du couteau, le calant de façon à ne pas se blesser, avant de se coucher en position foetale sur le sol. Les planches étaient raides, mais l'isolait du froid.  
La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de glisser dans le sommeil fut le reflet glauque de ses yeux embrumés sur la lame.  
Bilbo ne rêva pas, cette nuit-là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne rêvait plus.

Lorsqu'elle s'arracha au sommeil le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la couverture autour de ses épaules.  
La deuxième qu'un petit corps chaud était roulé en boule contre elle et se servait manifestement de son bras comme oreiller.  
La troisième que malheureusement, elle avait toujours aussi faim, sinon plus.  
Et que malheureusement, sa sacoche béante ne lui laissait aucune illusion.  
Elle roula sur le dos. Kili grogna et s'aggripa à sa tunique.  
\- Amad, gémit-elle.  
La Hobbite décrocha délicatement un par un les petits doigts du tissu, se leva et replaça la couverture sur le jeune Nain. Elle s'étira et grogna aussitôt de douleur. Son dos lui faisait désormais aussi mal que son ventre vide.  
\- Bilbo?  
Les immenses yeux chocolat la fixaient. Le petit Nain s'était assis en tailleur, serrant son affreuse peluche contre lui, la couverture passée par dessus sa tête comme une capuche.  
\- On va chercher mon Adad?  
Déjà? Le gosse avait de la suite dans les idées, même avec les yeux encore lourds de sommeil et la bouche pâteuse.  
Bilbo hocha la tête.  
\- On va chercher ton Adad.  
Et le petit déjeuner, et du Vieux Toby, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.  
Quoique la probabilité de trouver le petit déjeuner semblait aussi faible que celle de retrouver un Nain arrêté et probablement lynché par la Garde Royale.

Bilbo fit descendre l'échelle et vérifia le contenu de son sac.  
\- Tu attends que je...Kili, ici!  
Le temps qu'elle tourne le dos, le gosse était déjà descendu et il fallut qu'elle dégringole les barreaux en quatrième vitesse pour l'empêcher de partir en courant dans le tunnel.  
Voilà. C'était bien ça le problème avec les enfants. L'enthousiasme.  
Bilbo prit le petit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.  
\- C'est dangereux, Kili.  
Le gamin ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.  
\- Et si tu me réponds encore que tu n'as pas peur parce que tu es un Nain, je te colle une fessée. Je te rappelles que tu n'as pas encore de barbe.  
Le gosse se renfrogna et bouda durant tout le trajet, mais il ne lui en tint pas moins la main, l'autre étant verrouillée autour de sa poupée.  
Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la rue déjà bondée, elle resserra sa prise sur la main du petit. Pas question de le perdre bêtement.  
\- Fais mal, gémit-il.  
Elle écarta un peu ses doigts.  
Bon, pas la peine de lui casser le poignet quand même.  
Bilbo savait exactement où aller et elle n'aimait pas ça.  
\- On va où?  
Encore une question.  
\- Faire une course, et ensuite on verra pour ton père, marmonna-t-elle en pressant le pas, slalomant entre deux Hommes très occupés à s'invectiver.  
\- Petit déjeuner? demanda le gosse, les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
\- Peut-être.  
Elle eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Le petit devait mourir de faim, c'était évident. Ceci dit, elle aussi.  
Bilbo s'engagea dans une ruelle à l'écart, le petit Nain trottinant dans son sillage.  
Contrairement à la norme, celle-ci était peu fréquentée. Elle s'arrêta devant une bicoque qui bien que crasseuse, était plus spacieuse et en meilleur état que les autres. Bilbo s'agenouilla face à Kili et le regarda bien en face.  
\- Je vais devoir te laisser seul cinq minutes, d'accord? Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas bouger.  
Elle balaya la rue du regard et avisa un amas de caisses contre un mur.  
\- Vas te cacher dans les caisses, ordonna-t-elle, et attends que je revienne.  
Le gosse obéit sans dire un mot. Bilbo attendit qu'il disparaisse pour pousser la porte.

L'intérieur était aussi sale que dans ses souvenirs, et la décoration restait du plus mauvais goût.  
Attablés, le Maître et Alfrid se partageaient une assiette de petits pains et immédiatement Bilbo eut l'eau à la bouche. Son estomac se serra et ses doigts de voleuse commencèrent à la démanger.  
\- Bilbo, quelle bonne surprise, la salua Alfrid d'un immense sourire factice plein de miettes de pain à moitié mâchées.  
\- Gardes tes simagrées, cracha-t-elle. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.  
\- Mais bien sûr, très chère, babilla le Maître. Nul besoin de s'énerver.  
Étrange couple que ces deux-là.  
Alfrid était un petit homme terne et voûté, aux cheveux noirs et gras, afligé d'une acné persistante et dont les yeux fureteurs étaient surmontés d'un unique et épais sourcil.  
Quand au Maître, grand vieillard obèse et à la calvitie plus qu'évidente, il se vêtait et se coiffait avec une élégance outrancière qui se voulait sophistiquée et que sa saleté naturelle ne mettait absolument pas en valeur. Nul ne connaissait son vrai nom et nul ne s'en souciait. Il était le Maître, voilà tout.  
Tous deux étaient également répugnants et étaient parfaitement associés en dépit de leurs différences physiques.  
\- Alfrid, ordonna le Maître en essuyant ses doigts boudinés sur ses vêtements, va donc chercher à notre invitée ce dont elle a besoin.  
Son sbire, et probablement chaufferette, bien que personne n'eut osé le dire à haute voix, disparut dans la pièce voisine. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour ne pas frémir de dégoût sous le regard vicieux du gros homme. Ce type était tout simplement immonde, de même que son acolyte, et elle détestait avoir besoin d'eux.  
Ça aussi, ça la mettait en position de faiblesse.  
Mais le Maître contrôlait la quasi-intégralité du trafic de Vieux Toby d'Erebor, ce qui lui donnait la mainmise sur une grande partie de la population. Et en faisait également l'homme le plus riche des bas-fonds.  
Alfrid posa le paquet de feuilles sur la table. Hors de la portée de la Hobbite, bien entendu.  
\- Vingt-cinq, annonça-t-il.  
Bilbo sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Ce n'était pas possible.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi? demanda-t-elle calmement. Je prends pas à plus de cinq.  
Le Maître arracha une énorme bouchée à son petit pain.  
\- Il faut nous comprendre, plaida-t-il sur un ton hypocrite, la bouche pleine. Nous prenons de plus en plus de risques pour satisfaire nos clients. L'Herbe se fait de plus en plus rare, et les contrôles de plus en plus fréquent. Il est normal que nous augmentions un peu nos tarifs.  
C'était le coup de grâce.  
\- Je n'ai PAS vingt-cinq pièces, cracha-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.  
Sur un regard discret du Maître, le paquet de Vieux Toby disparut dans les replis du manteau douteux d'Alfrid.  
\- Il existe d'autres moyens de payer, très chère, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
Bilbo recula d'un pas vers la porte. Elle l'avait senti venir, celle-là. Le Maître contrôlait la plupart de la prostitution des bas-fonds, utilisant leur addiction à la drogue pour enrôler les pauvres filles, et pas qu'elles d'ailleurs, ne pouvant pas payer leur consommation.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Allons, dit le Maître, ses yeux libidineux lorgnant son corps. Vous êtes jeune, en bonne santé, et les Semi-Hommes se font de plus en plus rares de nos jours...  
Bilbo inspira profondément. Elle ne vendrait pas son corps pour de la drogue.  
Plus.  
Jamais.  
Ça.  
\- Très bien, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Au revoir.  
Le Maître semblait estomaqué qu'elle puisse refuser la proposition. Il savait mieux que personne qu'elle était addict, et il savait aussi qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans sa dose quotidienne.  
\- Réfléchissez, Bilbo, c'est dans votre intérêt...  
Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.  
Derrière le panneau de bois, la voix grasse du Maître lui parvenait encore, étouffée.  
\- Laisse, Alfrid. Cette petite salope reviendra en rampant, comme tous les autres.  
Bilbo pressa ses poings contre son front.  
Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Une seule fois lui avait suffit.  
Elle se dirigea vers les caisses. Ne vit personne.  
\- Kili?  
\- Suis là, dit une petite voix timide.  
Le petit était recroquevillé entre deux caisses, accroupi.  
\- Viens, dit-elle froidement en lui tendant la main. On s'en va.  
Elle trouverait une solution. Il y avait toujours une solution. Même si là, elle avait surtout envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.  
\- Et le petit-déjeuner?  
Non, ne pas donner une baffe au gamin. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Kili tricotant de toute la force de ses petites jambes, elle repensa aux petits pains et eut la nausée. Elle aurait dû retourner là-bas et confisquer l'assiette. Mais c'était Nori le cambrioleur. Pas elle.  
Il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans les rues et avancer devenait de plus difficile. Bilbo soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée d'un tunnel menant aux étages supérieurs, bien dissimulé derrière ce qui un jour avait dû être un sanctuaire probablement consacré à Mahal et qui aujourd'hui accueillait occasionnelement les réunions de la secte peu nombreuse des adorateurs de Melkor. La bicoque était peu engageante et le coin n'était donc pas très fréquenté.  
C'était Nori qui lui avait montré ce passage quasiment inutilisé. Elle ne l'empruntait pas souvent, mais la situation l'imposait.  
Le sol du tunnel était grossièrement taillé en escalier très raide et excessivement incliné, et Bilbo crut un instant que Kili ne pourrait pas la suivre. Mais tout compte fait, le jeune Nain se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Puis elle se rappela que cet escalier avait était fait pour des Nains et par des Nains, et que c'étaient ses grands pieds à elle qui n'y étaient tout simplement pas adaptés.  
\- Où on va? questionna Kili.  
\- En haut, marmonna-t-elle.  
En toute logique, la Garde Royale logeait dans les étages supérieurs, de même, et Bilbo sentit son estomac se resserrer à cette pensée, que le Roi sous la Montagne. Le prisonnier blond qu'elle supposait non sans raison être le père de l'adorable petite vérole qu'elle se traînait depuis la veille devait forcément se trouver là.  
En chemin, elle ramassa quelques champignons, de l'espèce de ces champignons blancs spongieux et sans goût qui poussent dans l'obscurité et constituent, à défaut d'être un menu de gourmet, un tue-la-faim très appréciable.  
Bilbo, comme n'importe quel Hobbit, était une grande amatrice de champignon, mais le principal bénéficiaire de la cueillette fut Kili qui était décidément affamé.  
Néanmoins Bilbo parvint tout en grimpant à caler son estomac.

Kili atteignit l'extrêmité du tunnel avant elle, mais n'osa pas aller plus avant. Bilbo jeta un coup d'oeil prudent au dehors.  
Les étages supérieurs d'Erebor étaient l'antinomie parfaite des bas-fonds. Ici tout était propre, calme, luxueux. Il y avait même des fenêtres creusées dans la paroi de la Montagne, et la luminosité qu'elles laissaient passer lui faisaient presque mal aux yeux. De chaque côté de la rue, les maisons troglodytes taillées à même la roche opposaient un contraste flagrant avec les bidonvilles de bois et de métal des niveaux inférieurs. Et l'air y était bien plus sain.  
Bilbo détestait venir ici, même si on était plus en sécurité. C'était un quartier de richards dont la fortune d'un seul aurait suffi à nourrir décemment la population entière des bas-fonds pendant un mois. La plupart de ces gens ignoraient ou préféraient ignorer l'existence des niveaux inférieurs.  
Ici, avec ses vêtements en haillons, ses grands pieds, ses cicactrices et ses mains sales, elle était infiniment plus...repérable.  
La Hobbit fronça le nez. Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ordinaire, les rues étaient animées, pleines de gens richement vêtus, de marchands et de saltimbanques. Aujourd'hui tout était vide. Les boutiques étaient fermées, leurs façades mortes. La rue était déserte, et on n'apercevait pas un mouvement dans les maisons.  
\- Y a quelqu'un? appela soudain Kili avec hésitation.  
Elle lui balança une claque derrière la tête.  
Stupide Nain.  
Bilbo avança prudemment en rasant le mur, maintenant le gamin derrière elle. Elle entendait la rumeur de la foule, mais lointaine, étouffée.  
Une porte claqua non loin d'eux.  
Bilbo se plaqua derrière un pan de mur, maintenant Kili contre elle. Si c'était la Garde ou encore pire, la Garde Montée, avec leurs Wargs...  
\- Tu sais que je déteste assister aux exécutions publiques, se plaignit une voix féminine.  
\- Et toi, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit une autre voix, masculine celle-là, alors que le cliquetis caractéristique d'un loquet verrouillé se faisait entendre.  
\- Le Roi veut faire un exemple, intervint une troisième voix. Pas qu'on en ait vraiment besoin, du reste.  
\- Ah! renifla dédaigneusement la voix féminine. J'ai horreur de regarder ça. C'est immonde.  
Bilbo regarda derrière l'angle. Une Nain et deux Nains élégamment vêtus s'éloignaient en direction de la rumeur.  
Exécution publique.  
Elle se sentit soudain très mal, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Kili qui regardait sans comprendre.  
Pourquoi _diable_ avait-elle emmené le gamin avec elle?  
\- Bah, conclut l'un d'eux. Dans l'état où ils sont en général, ces pauvres gars, ça doit être un soulagement pour eux.  
Bilbo attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour se mettre à courir sur leurs traces, entraînant Kili dans son sillage.

**à suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vais voir la Bataille des Cinq Armées dimanche et franchement, je n'en peux plus d'attendre^^**

J'ouvre des votes: Quel personnage voulez-vous voir apparaître dans cette fic? Envoyez-moi un PM ou laissez une review ;)

Chapitre 3

__And who are you, the proud lord said,  
T__hat I must bow so low?  
__Only a cat of a different coat,  
__That's all the truth I know.__

__In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
A__ lion still has claws,  
__And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
__As long and sharp as yours.__

__And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
T__hat lord of Castamere,  
__But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
W__ith no one there to hear.  
__Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
A__nd not a soul to hear.__

__G.R.R Martin, "The Rains of Castamere__

De sa courte vie, Bilbo n'avait jamais vu de foule aussi silencieuse.  
Du balcon à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre des voûtes où elle se tenait, Kili accroché à sa tunique, elle avait une vue sur l'ensemble de la scène. Le Grand Hall d'Erebor était plein à craquer, et elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que l'intégralité de la population des étages supérieurs s'y trouvait réunie.  
Elle était déjà venue ici. Une fois.  
La Hobbite frissonna rien qu'au souvenir. Kili regardait avec curiosité, les yeux grands ouverts. Pour lui non plus, le spectacle ne semblait pas familier.  
\- Ne te penches pas, dit-elle nerveusement, retenant le gosse par le col de sa tunique alors qu'il jetait un oeil par dessus la balustrade de pierre.

Bilbo fixa, au bout du Hall, la Grande Porte d'Erebor, noire, immense, menaçante, hérissée de crocs et de piques, barrée de métal sculpté en forme de têtes de dragons grimaçantes.  
Les dragons.  
On appelait souvent le Roi sous la Montagne "Fléau des dragons". Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce surnom. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Les dragons se classaient de toute façon dans la même catégorie que les Elfes, la Lignée de Durïn et les Nains glabres à deux têtes.  
Elle se demanda soudain ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte.  
Au delà. Dehors.  
La plupart des gens prétendaient qu'ils n'y avait rien. Juste des cendres, de la fumée et des restes carbonisés ça et là.  
D'autres voulaient croire que l'Extérieur était une sorte de Paradis rempli de lumière et où la souffrance n'existait pas, et qui devait se mériter par ses actions. Ceux-là n'étaient pas nombreux et se réunissaient en sectes aux pratiques douteuses et dotées de noms atypiques et ronflants tels que "Les Paladins du Grand Forgeron", "Les Adorateurs de Melkor" ou "l'Honorable Confrérie des Fervents Serviteurs de Yavanna".  
Et puis il y avait ceux qui considéraient que quoi que soit ce qui se trouvait au dehors, tout valait mieux que vivre dans cet Enfer qu'étaient les bas-fonds d'Erebor, et qui tentaient le voyage. Et aucun de ceux qui étaient sortis de la Montagne, en admettant qu'ils y soient tout d'abord parvenus, ce qui relevait du plus haut exploit, n'étaient revenus. Les tentatives étaient nombreuses, les échecs plus nombreux encore. Car pour aller au dehors, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue. Il fallait passer la Porte. Et le Roi sous la Montagne n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser qui que ce soit s'échapper.  
À tel point que la majorité de ceux qui décidaient de se suicider pour échapper à leur misérable existence choisissaient tout simplement de courir en hurlant vers la porte. Ceux qui parcouraient plus de vingt mètres avaient en général beaucoup de chance, mais ne vivaient tout de même pas assez longtemps pour s'en réjouir.  
Après tout, la liberté ou la mort quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas un choix où l'on est de toute façon gagnant?  
Une mort rapide et quasiment sans douleur.

Bilbo comprenait parfaitement ces gens. Après tout, elle avait été l'un d'eux.  
C'était il y avait des siècles, lui semblait-il. Elle n'était plus si naïve, ni aussi désespérée.  
Son regard glissa sur les alentours de la Porte. Il y avait peut-être eu moins de gardes en armures noires, mais rien n'avait fondamentalement changé.  
\- Est-ce que c'est des chiens? demanda Kili en pointant du doigt les grands quadrupèdes noirs aux longues oreilles et aux puissantes mâchoires, maintenus dans des cages dont, elle le savait, il suffisait d'une seule pression sur le loquet pour que les grilles s'ouvrent brusquement, lâchant leur contenu sur l'infortunée créature qui s'était approchée d'un peu trop près.  
\- Wargs, cracha-t-elle. T'en approches jamais si tu veux pas finir broyé.  
Les yeux du petit s'agrandirent brusquement de terreur.  
\- Ils sont méchants?  
Allons bon.  
Bilbo ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever en un vilain sourire. Autant inculquer la peur au gamin dès maintenant. Histoire d'augmenter un peu son espérance de vie.  
\- Ils sont pires que ça, déclara-t-elle. Ils n'aiment rien tant que la chair tendre et délicate des petits enfants.  
Kili glapit de terreur et se réfugia derrière elle, le regard fixé sur les fauves. Bilbo ébouriffa les cheveux du petit Nain, un peu honteuse. C'était vicieux de sa part.  
\- Mais je ne les laisserais pas t'attraper.  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était une promesse qu'elle pourrait tenir.  
Après tout, ils l'avaient attrapé, elle.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la Hobbite. Elle avait été si proche de la porte...  
Les gardes avaient été rassemblés autour de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de là où elle était, leur attention complètement détournée de leur devoir primitif, et elle n'était après tout qu'une Hobbite même pas adulte, insignifiante par définition. Une petite créature maigre, terrifiée, mais agile et discrète, si discrète que personne n'avait fait attention à elle, et qu'elle avait bien cru avoir un espoir de sortir.  
Et puis, au moment où cette pensée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, les Wargs l'avaient sentie, et s'étaient tous mis à hurler et à aboyer en même temps et elle avait paniqué et s'était mise à courir, oubliant toute prudence.  
Elle avait entendu les cages s'ouvrir en une fraction de seconde et le martèlement de pattes dont les griffes cliquetaient sur le sol de pierre, et le poids soudain sur son dos, le contact du granit froid, l'haleine chaude et puante de la bête et puis la douleur, la douleur surtout, insupportable, de longs poignards sales et ébrèchés creusant dans sa hanche, mordant, broyant, et l'odeur de rouille de son propre sang.  
Bilbo porta instinctivement sa main à sa hanche droite et la massa machinalement. Elle se demanda pour la énième fois comment elle avait fait pour ne pas rester boîteuse, d'autant que les mâchoires de Wargs étaient réputées pour être extraordinairement sales.  
Parfois elle se demandait tout simplement comment elle pouvait être encore en vie.  
Elle s'était vue déchiquetée, éventrée, démembrée, avait fermé les yeux en priant pour que ça soit rapide.  
Et puis brusquement, il y avait eu la voix.  
_Sa_ voix.  
Et tout avait cessé.  
\- Non, avait-il dit.  
La bête l'avait immédiatement lâchée et elle s'était recroquevillée sur le sol dans son propre sang, des larmes dégoulinant sur sa figure, sciée en deux de douleur et de terreur.  
Elle n'avait plus rien compris, après ça.  
Après ça elle avait cru qu'on la laisserait partir.  
Après ça elle s'était maudite de sa naïveté.  
Après ça, elle n'avait plus regretté qu'une seule chose, c'était que le Warg ne l'ai pas tuée tout de suite.  
\- Bilbo?  
Kili, ses yeux chocolats remplis de questions, la ramena péniblement à la réalité. Le gamin ne pouvait pas savoir.  
Il ne pouvait pas savoir que pour sa tentative d'évasion ou de suicide, elle avait eu la malchance de choisir le jour précis où le Roi sous la Montagne faisait sa visite de courtoisie à la Garde. Ceci dit, elle ne pouvait pas le prévoir non plus, ayant agit sur un malheureux coup de tête qu'elle n'avait cessé de regretter plus tard.  
Il n'avait pas stoppé les Wargs par pure bonté.  
Non.  
Il n'avait stoppé les Wargs que pour faire durer le plaisir. Parce qu'elle lui offrait la parfaite occasion de s'amuser.  
Elle l'avait su instinctivement au moment où elle avait croisé du regard l'éclat malsain qui brillait dans ses yeux de glace.  
\- Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là?  
Elle était morte, ce jour-là. Ou du moins, elle avait cru l'être pendant un temps. Lui le croyait toujours. Mieux valait pour elle ne pas le détromper.

Bilbo se mordit violemment les lèvres en voyant la simple estrade érigée devant le trône de pierre vide.  
Il serait là, elle le savait, et il regarderait comme il l'avait regardé souffrir elle sur cette estrade, un sourire obscène plaqué sur la figure, les yeux rivés aux siens.  
Une expression perçue à travers un voile pourpre de douleur. Une expression qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Tout plutôt que de revivre cela.  
Elle ou Kili. L'âge du gosse ne l'arrêterait pas, elle en était sûre.  
Les planches de bois étaient propre, beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle avaient été propres, soigneusement lavées pour elle aussi, sauf que tous les lavages du monde ne pouvaient les débarrasser de l'odeur du sang dont elles étaient régulièrement imbibées. Elle l'avait encore dans les narines, cette senteur douceâtre qui l'assaillait de toutes parts alors que ses ongles creusaient dans les planches de bois.  
Rien n'avait changé.  
Elle ne pouvait se rappeler de la date exacte. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler, mis à part la douleur, et c'était sans doute mieux.  
Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de billot pour elle comme il y en avait un aujourd'hui.  
Et il n'y avait pas la foule pour assister à son exécution. Voir sa mort se reflèter dans les yeux de tous ces gens. Tout simplement un cauchemar.

Il y eut une brève sonnerie de cor, qui résonna longtemps dans le silence. La foule, si c'était possible, devint encore plus calme. On n'entendait plus un son, autre que la lourde respiration de centaines de poitrines serrées de peur. L'atmosphère devint soudain oppressante, à la limite du supportable. Bilbo se tendit.  
_Il_ était là.  
Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'enfuir en hurlant. Mais elle resta et se força à regarder, ses doigts crispés sur l'épaule de Kili.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne s'assis nonchalamment sur le trône de granit, vêtu d'une armure noire de pied en cap, sa couronne et les plates de son corselet hérissées de pointes, incrustées d'un grand dragon taillé dans le rubis le plus profond. De loin, cela évoquait surtout une énorme tache de sang.  
Kili grimaça de douleur et elle relâcha immédiatement la pression sur son épaule.  
\- Bilbo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Le gosse avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça.  
Elle observa le Roi sous la Montagne se verser un verre de vin, le faire lentement tourner entre ses doigst avant de le siroter à petites gorgées.  
Quelque part près de la porte, un Warg hurla.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne fit un geste de la main. Bilbo vit la foule bouger à l'autre bout du Hall, s'écarter, s'ouvrir en une macabre haie d'honneur. Deux gardes amenaient, traînaient quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle ne voyait pas bien, mais elle accrocha du regard un éclat doré.  
\- Stupide, Baggins, stupide, marmonna-t-elle. Tu peux encore t'enfuir et emmener le gamin ailleurs.  
Les pieds enchaînés du prisonnier ne touchaient plus terre et pendaient misérablement. L'un d'eux était bizarrement tordu, et Bilbo fut soudain assez satisfaite de ne pas être plus près. Au moins, de là où elle était, elle avait le bénéfice de l'imagination. Mais la trace rougeâtre qu'il laissait sur le sol de pierre derrière lui ne laissait guère de doute sur son état. Pas plus que les mêches écarlates parsemant la somptueuse crinière dorée.  
_Le Lion._  
Les deux Gardes le portèrent plus qu'ils ne l'amenèrent sur l'échafaud, et il trébucha plusieurs fois pour monter les marches, mais repoussa leur aide lorsqu'il dû se tenir debout seul, face au Roi sous la Montagne, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon souillé de sang, ses boucles d'or cascadant sur ses épaules meurtries. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique, mais néanmoins terrible dans ce spectacle. Elle-même n'avait pas eu autant de courage.  
Un Lion ne supplie pas, se rappela la Hobbite. Il était beau, ce Lion doré. Et pourtant il allait mourir et elle allait le regarder mourir parce qu'il n'y avait rien, strictement rien qu'elle ne puisse faire. Cela faisait longtemps que le sentiment perpétuel de sa propre impuissance avait cessé d'ennuyer Bilbo Baggins.  
\- Qui se tient devant nous en ce jour?  
Le Roi sous la Montagne avait une voix tout à fait remarquable, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait et le redoutait.  
Basse et douce, évoquant du velours ou le chatoiement de l'acier sortant de son fourreau. Une voix malsaine qui envoya des frissons de peur dans la colonne vertébrale de la Hobbite et lui donnait envie de rentrer sous terre. Même Kili frémit.  
L'un des gardes répondit, et sa voix semblait rauque, criarde, désagréable en comparaison.  
\- Vili, fils de Nili, se tient devant le Roi sous la Montagne, afin de répondre de ses crimes.  
Kili laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé qui résonna un peu trop fort dans le silence.  
\- Adad, gémit-il, et aussitôt la main de la Hobbite se verrouilla sur sa bouche.  
Les dents du petit Nain creusaient dans sa chair, mais elle n'en avait cure.  
\- Tu vas nous faire repèrer, idiot, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

En bas, la tête du Rois sous la Montagne s'était brusquement relevée et son regard était fixé sur les voûtes.  
Bilbo paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu. Impossible. Ils étaient trop éloignés. ..  
N'est-ce pas?  
Bilbo avait l'impression que ses yeux était fixé sur elle, bleus et froids et brûlants de folie et qu'il la voyait, qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle se força à respirer calmement.  
Il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Elle était plus vieille, plus mince, il y avait la cicatrice, et puis il avait fait tuer tellement de gens...  
Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tous.  
\- Tiens toi tranquille, Kili, ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix.  
Le gamin se mit à pleurer mais hocha la tête et elle retira lentement sa main.  
Le Roi continua de scanner le plafond des yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il lui sembla que son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur l'endroit où ils étaient cachés, mais il finit par se tourner dans une autre direction, et Bilbo put recommencer à respirer normalement.  
\- Et quels sont ses crimes? demanda-t-il, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui savoure une friandise longtemps désirée.  
\- Il est accusé de haute trahison et de crime de lèse-majesté envers le Roi sous la Montagne. Il est accusé d'avoir hébergé des traîtres et d'avoir comploté contre la couronne, énuméra le garde. Il est accusé de s'être lié à la famille des Usurpateurs, et d'avoir contribué à la perpétuer.  
La révélation frappa Bilbo comme un coup de poing.  
_Adad.  
Amad et Fee._  
C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle avait recueilli, aidé et protégé un membre de la lignée de Durïn. Un vrai.  
Exactement le même crime.  
Et le Roi sous la Montagne savait pour Kili et il allait le chercher et...  
Elle attira convulsivement le garçon contre elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire?  
Les pupilles charbonneuses de Kili étaient dilatées de terreur. Bilbo se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire? répéta le gosse plus fort.  
\- Et quelle est la sentence que ces crimes appelent? reprit le Roi comme en écho.  
\- La mort.

Normalement, c'était à cet instant précis que la foule assoiffée de sang était censée se mettre à rugir, mais personne ne bougea, et le silence était comme un chape de plomb.  
Kili se mit à sangloter.  
Les gardes forcèrent le guerrier blond sur ses genoux, lui plaquant la tête contre le billot de bois. Il ne se débattit même pas.  
La voix du Roi sous la Montagne s'éleva à nouveau dans l'oppressant silence.  
\- Nous sommes magnanimes et offront à Vili, fils de Nili, notre clémence.  
Des murmure commencèrent à parcourir la foule. Le Roi leva la main et ils cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.  
\- En contrepartie, nous ne demandons qu'une seule chose.  
Bilbo resserra ses bras autour de Kili. Elle savait ce qu'il allait demander. Le petit avait caché sa tête dans le creux de son cou et trempait allègrement sa tunique, mais qui s'en souciait?  
Ce n'était qu'un gosse propulsé dans quelque chose de bien trop grand pour lui, mais qu'on ne voulait pas laisser vivre juste parce qu'il était né dans la mauvaise famille. Ce n'était pas juste. Et elle n'allait pas laisser cette satisfaction au Roi sous la Montagne.  
\- Où est votre épouse? Où sont vos enfants? questionna le Roi, et il y avait quelque chose de cupide et de nettement moins gracieux dans sa voix.  
Le prisonnier se redressa à demi avant qu'un garde ne lui plaque à nouveau la tête contre la pièce de bois.  
\- Ishkaqwi ai durugnul! cracha-t-il.

Bilbo rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules. Elle ne connaissait que quelques phrases en khuzdul, et celle-ci, malheureusement, en faisait partie, étant donné qu'elle revenait souvent dans la bouche des Nains des bas-fonds. Et d'après son expérience, bien qu'elle n'eut jamais essayé, il était assez suicidaire de signifier à un roi qu'on crachait sur sa tombe.  
Immédiatement un des gardes envoya un grand coup de son pied botté de fer dans les côtes du condamné. Le craquement qui en résulta résonna sinistrement sous les voûtes de pierre, mais pas un seul gémissement de douleur, si infime soit-il, ne s'échappa des lèvres du Lion.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de siroter lentement son verre de vin, qui semblait tournait à la couleur du sang sous la lumière des torches. Ça aurait fort bien pu être du sang, d'ailleurs, mais elle n'avait pas pas moindre envie de le vérifier.  
\- Bourreau, faites votre office, dit-il calmement.  
Le prisonnier, Vili fils de Nili, père de Kili, releva une dernière fois la tête vers le plafond. Un réflexe qu'elle avait souvent vu chez des condamnés à mort ou des agonisants. Ils regardaient tous le ciel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas de ciel. Seulement la Montagne.  
Puis elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait droit dans leur direction. Il ne pouvait pas les voir. Personne ne pouvait. N'est-ce pas?  
Puis elle se rappela du lien puissant, plus que chez les autres espèces, qui unissaient les Nains à leur progéniture, et une sueur froide descendit sa colonne vertébrale. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le Lion savait que son fils était là.  
Un bras passé autour des épaules de Kili, Bilbo avança légèrement dans la lumière. Pendant un instant, elle croisa le regard du Nain agenouillé. Juste avant qu'on ne lui plaque à nouveau la tête sur le billot, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire. La Hobbite eu l'impression bizarre qu'il lui confiait son fils.  
Ou peut-être était-ce juste un effet de la lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire? Bilbo?  
Les questions de Kili se faisaient plus anxieuses. Le gosse paniquait. Il ne comprenait pas.  
Un garde attrapa le Lion par la crinière, commença à trancher les lourdes mèches dorées. La Honte suprême pour un Nain. De l'humiliation pure et dure.  
Elle vit soudain la hache, large, lourde, le fil brillant sous la lumière des torches. Un truc énorme qu'elle aurait bien été en peine de soulever. Pas une arme de combat, néanmoins. Une arme de boucher, destinée à débiter quartiers de viandes et autres.  
Kili poussa un gémissement de détresse. Bilbo ne réfléchit pas. Elle agrippa le gosse et le plaqua contre elle, lui maintenant le visage contre son torse. Kili se mit à se débattre violemment, mais elle avait suffisamment de force pour ne pas le lâcher.  
Trente secondes. Si elle pouvait tenir comme ça trente secondes...  
\- Ne regarde pas, ne regardes pas, Kili, ne regardes pas, mumura-t-elle comme un mantra dans les cheveux ébouriffés du petit Nain, les caressant doucement, les yeux fixés sur l'échafaud.  
Elle regarderait, elle. Elle raconterait plus tard au gamin que son père avait été brave, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.  
La hache s'éleva, s'abattit en sifflant.  
Un choc, puis le silence.  
La tête du Lion roula sur l'estrade, la souillant d'une longue trainée rouge vif.  
Le bourreau souleva la souleva par ses cheveux désormais courts et fit trois fois le tour de l'échafaud en la levant dans les airs.  
La foule était toujours aussi silencieuse.  
Kili avait cessé de se débattre au moment du choc et sanglotait violemment, ses petits doigts crispés dans la tunique de la Hobbite.  
En contrebas, le Roi sous la Montagne se leva et quitta les lieux sans un regard pour le cadavre. La foule commença à sa disperser alors que les grandes portes de mithril du palais claquaient derrière lui, chacun allant de son petit commentaire.  
Bilbo souleva le gamin dans ses bras, lui maintenant le visage dans le creux de son cou, et commença à le porter vers les escaliers.  
Pas besoin non plus qu'il voit la tête de son père plantée sur une pique et exposée, ni son cadavre décapité être emporté pour être jeté dans la Fosse.  
Elle ne savait pas exactement où était la trappe qui ouvrait sur ce gigantesque charnier où l'on jetait tous les corps des condamnés depuis des siècles. À l'intérieur du palais, elle pouvait supposer.  
Après tout, elle y avait été jetée aussi, bien qu'elle n'en eut aucun souvenir, ce qui était sans doute préférable.  
C'était Nori qui l'avait trouvée, inconsciente au milieu des charognes. Nori qui en plus de ses activités de voleur détroussait également les cadavres, une activité qui s'avèrait très lucrative.  
Et Nori l'avait emmenée et soignée, et elle s'était réveillée sans savoir où elle était ni pourquoi elle était encore en vie ni comment.  
C'était le jour où elle avait décidé de survivre. À n'importe quel prix.

Kili était lourd dans ses bras, ses petits bras croisés autour de son cou, mais pas aussi lourd que ses pensées.  
Elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence, voler du matériel et encore plus de nourriture.  
Oh, et aussi régler définitivement son problème de drogue.  
Ça allait être absolument_ génial_.  
Le petit Nain pleura tout le long du trajet et toute la journée et encore une partie de la nuit et elle ne fit rien d'autre que de le bercer doucement en lui parlant bébé, chantonnant des airs dont les paroles n'avaient ni queue ni tête. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, mais le petit avait aussi perdu son horrible poupée, et bien qu'elle ne considérât pas cela comme une tragédie, il lui semblait que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses .  
Elle ne pleurait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne pleurait plus.  
Bilbo se rappela soudain de la petite perle qu'elle avait trouvée. Techniquement, elle appartenait au gosse, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle la sortit machinalement de sa poche. Pas lavée du sang, mais tant pis.  
Les yeux rougis du petit Nain s'écarquillèrent.  
\- C'était à ton Adad, non?  
Il hocha la tête, reniflant pitoyablement, secoué de hoquets. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, la lissa.  
\- Tu fais quoi?  
Bilbo fit une tresse courte, loin des oeuvres d'arts naines, mais satisfaisante, puis accrocha la perle à son extrémité.  
\- Il sera toujours avec toi, comme ça, expliqua-t-elle.  
La petite main du gosse se referma sur sa tresse, la serrant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il la regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Bilbo, tu peux être mon Amad, maintenant?  
C'était inattendu, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, en fait. Après tout le tressage nanique, d'après ce qu'elle en savait, ne se peatiquait qu'entre membres de la famille proche.  
Mais le gamin n'avait qu'elle. Il était orphelin. Comme elle.  
La perspective lui parut soudain terrifiante.  
Bilbo se mordit les lèvres. Étant donné qu'elle était bien partie pour se le coltiner pendant un temps plus qu'indéterminé, il fallait bien commencer quelque part, non?  
\- Je suppose que oui.  
C'était stupide.  
Elle enfreignait toutes ses propres règles.  
Ça ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.  
Mais alors que le petit Nain, non, le petit Prince, se rappela-t-elle, se nichait dans ses bras, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter sa décision.  
\- Je ne les laisserais pas t'avoir, Kili, promit-elle silencieusement. Jamais.

**à suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**BotfA m'a tuée. Littéralement. Je suis traumatisée. La mort de Thorïn dans les bras de Bilbo...j'étais en larmes. Jamais autant pleuré devant un film.  
Par contre, ça me fait réaliser qu'il y aura pas mal d'OOC dans cette fic. Vous verrez quels personnages.  
Aussi, Alfrid est mon nouveau personnage préféré. J'étais morte de rire à chacune de ses apparitions. Attendez vous à un OS sur lui à un moment ou à un autre.  
Je préviens aussi que Tauriel apparaîtra bien dans ma fic, parce que je l'aime bien. Mais pas de Kiliel (sinon ce serait de la pédophilie *O*). J'ai une idée assez précise.  
Vous êtes toutes pressées de voir Thorïn, et je comprends (ces yeux, mon dieu...). Il apparait dans trois chapitres, donc dans trois semaines. Patience^^  
Chapitre assez peu palpitant mais qui sert à introduire celui d'après...**

Chapter 4

_I'd like to hold you close_  
_Make you feel safe_  
_Not so afraid of yourself_  
_If we have to part so it shall be_  
_I'd like to help yo suffer less_  
_Not be so locked up in your thoughts_  
_Afraid of love and all under the sun_

_I'll hide out in your space_  
_Emptiness on my face_  
_I'll be keeping you safe_  
_When you're cold and alone_  
_Until you come out and play_

_I'd like to know you more_  
_Tell you you're fine_  
_Even though you're not_  
_When you worry so much_  
_It makes me want to cry_  
_Fragile like the leaves come fall_  
_Red yellow gold_  
_I love them all_  
_I guess its just the way we love_

_I'll hide out in your space_  
_Emptiness on my face_  
_ I'll be keeping you safe _  
_When you're cold and alone _  
_Until you come out and play_

_Here I am I don't wanna come out _  
_Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out _  
_I've been dead and I wanna come out_  
_ Call my name cause I wanna come out _  
_Here I am and I wanna come out _  
_Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out _  
_I've been dead and I wanna come out _  
_Call my name cause I wanna come out_

_I'll hide out in your space _  
_Emptiness on my face_  
_ I'll be keeping you safe _  
_When you're cold and alone _  
_Until you come out and play_

_Sarah Fimm, "Afraid"_

_Ténèbres. _  
_Silence. _  
_Juste son coeur qui bat follement dans sa poitrine comme les ailes d'un oiseau en cage. _  
_Son sang qui rugit à ses oreilles. _  
_Elle tombe. _  
_Personne en bas pour la rattraper. _  
_Souffrance. _  
_Les yeux bleus qui la cherchent, la trouvent, la brûlent._  
_ Elle hurle. _  
_Souffrance. _  
_Elle saigne. _  
_C'est chaud. _  
_Sent la rouille et le métal. _  
_Souffrance. _  
_Faites que ça s'arrête, par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête... _  
_Personne pour entendre. _  
_Le monde a disparu. _  
_Seule avec les yeux bleus. _  
_Souffrance. _  
_Caches-toi, ma petite fille. _  
_Caches-toi bien. _  
_Il n'y a pas d'abri sûr._  
_ Les yeux la suivent, rient de la voir pleurer._  
_ Sa voix, murmurant sans fin à l'intérieur de son crâne. _  
_Larmes chaudes. _  
_Sillons brûlants sur sa peau. _  
_Plus de corps, plus de visage, plus rien._  
_ Juste souffrance. _  
_L'univers est pourpre et noir. _  
_Pas de retour, pas d'espoir, juste la nuit. _  
_Peur. _  
_Souffrance. _  
_Ça n'a pas de fin._  
_ Le son de ses os brisés tous en même temps. _  
_Elle meurt, elle disparait dans les ténèbres, elle n'a jamais existé. _  
_Les yeux sont toujours là._

\- Bilbo?

_ Elle court._  
_ Plus d'air dans ses poumons. _  
_Mains qui se tendent, griffues, avides. _  
_Souffrance. _  
_Déchirée, déchiquetée en petits morceaux._  
_ Son âme distordue._  
_ Les morts ne souffrent pas. _  
_Il n'y a pas de vie dans le néant, Semie-Homme. _  
_Hurler. _  
_Se débattre. _  
_Inutile. _  
_Souffrance._

\- Bilbo! Bilbo, réveilles-toi!

_Veut dormir. _  
_Peut pas. _  
_Si fatiguée..._  
_ Pourquoi?_  
_ Ténèbres. _  
_Froid. _  
_Chaud._  
_ Souffrance._

\- Bilbo!

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.  
Kili était à cheval sur elle, la secouant par les épaules, le visage mouillé de larmes et le nez dégoulinant.  
Que faisait-elle donc par terre? Pourquoi diable le gosse pleurait-il?  
Elle était couverte de sueur et tremblante, et sa tête la lançait terriblement. Elle avait envie de vomir. Oh, mais ça n'était pas pire que les derniers jours.  
Bilbo se redressa avec difficulté, mais son corps courbatu protesta violemment.  
Mauvais.  
Elle referma ses bras autour de Kili, le berçant doucement pour le calmer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kili?  
Le gamin avait enterré sa tête dans son cou, secoué de sanglots terrifiés.  
\- T'es tombée comme ça devant moi, et je sais pas pourquoi et j'ai eu peur et tu bougeais pas et...  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon, Kili, calmes-toi, ordonna-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Elle se rappelait, maintenant.  
Elle était en train d'essayer de recoudre la tunique de Kili. Et puis le trou noir.  
Le petit Nain plaqua sa main sur son front et la retira aussitôt.  
\- T'es toute chaude, s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux chocolats écarquillés. T'es malade?  
Bilbo soupira.  
Bon sang. C'était à prévoir. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement cacher son état au petit. Le manque était finalement beaucoup plus douloureux et le sevrage bien plus difficile à gérer qu'elle ne le pensait. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus pris de drogue, et la moindre vision de la nourriture lui donnait déjà la nausée.  
Elle n'avait rien pu avaler depuis deux jours, et son estomac commençait à la rappeler sérieusement à l'ordre, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas le plus difficile à supporter. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir faim.  
Mais il y avait les autres signes, et elle ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'ils apparaîtraient si vite.  
Les migraines, d'abord. Comme si un tambour résonnait perpétuellement à l'intérieur de sa tête.  
Ensuite le froid. Elle était en permanence parcourue de violents frissons que rien ne parvenait à réchauffer.  
Et le tremblement. Bilbo regarda ses doigts saignants et couverts de piqûres d'aiguille. Décidemment, elle n'aurait pas dû esayer de recoudre cette tunique. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée, mais là...  
Et maintenant la fièvre et les évanouissements. Et merde.  
Elle ne se savait pas dépendante à ce point.  
\- Je vais bien, Kili, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.  
Le petit Nain renifla fit la moue et croisa les bras.  
\- C'est pas vrai. Mon Amad dit que quand on est chaud c'est qu'on est malade.  
\- Kili, c'est juste une fièvre, ça va passer, soupira la Hobbit.  
Le petit éclata à nouveau en sanglots.  
\- Je veux pas que tu me perdes, renifla-t-il. Je veux pas me retrouver tout seul.  
\- Kili...  
\- T'as pas le droit de mourir! hurla-t-il soudain. Pas toi aussi!  
Bilbo regarda le gamin, choquée. Une bile aigre remonta dans sa gorge.  
\- Mais je ne vais pas mourir, Kili, murmura-t-elle.  
Enfin si. Peut-être. Sans doute.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.  
La nausée la submergea. Elle ne tiendrait pas, elle le savait. Elle l'avait su dès le début sans vouloir l'admettre.  
\- Promis? demanda le gosse, sourcils froncés.  
\- Promis, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.  
Sa tête se mit à tourner. Le petit se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était contrarié, elle avait remarqué.  
\- Faut te soigner, annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Avec un médicament.  
En d'autres circonstances, Bilbo aurait rit. Pas là. Mais le petit ne devait pas savoir.  
Elle fit la moue.  
\- J'aime pas les médicaments, dit-elle en tirant la langue.  
Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, par ailleurs. Mais le seul médicament dont elle avait réellement besoin était hors d'atteinte.  
\- Amad dit qu'on peut mourir si on ne prend pas bien ses médicaments, siffla le petit Nain. Où tu les ranges?  
Il était sérieux, réalisa-t-elle. Bilbo se redressa en position assise. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement. Le monde tangua.  
\- Kili, soupira-t-elle, je n'ai pas de médicaments. Et je ne guérirais certainement pas avec du sirop.  
Le petit garçon l'interrogea du regard. Son petit menton tremblait.  
\- Mais il doit bien y en avoir un. Il y a toujours un médicament pour tout...  
Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
\- Il y en a un, Kili. Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter.

Bilbo se leva, considérant que le sujet était clos. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait le vertige, mais son petit protégé devait mourir de faim et il fallait qu'elle descende et qu'elle trouve quelque chose.  
C'était une question de survie et son état n'y changeait rien.  
\- Restes ici, ordonna-t-elle.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en assez bonne forme pour faire les poches de quelqu'un. Trop lente, et ses doigts tremblaient beaucoup trop. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose dans la décharge.  
\- Bilbo, attends.  
Kili était en train de défaire précipitamment sa tresse. Il décrocha la perle et la lui tendit.  
\- Prends ça.  
Elle repoussa sa main.  
\- Non.  
Hors de question.  
C'était tout ce qui restait au gosse de son père, elle n'allait pas le brader pour assouvir son addiction. Elle n'avait pas le droit.  
\- Pour acheter le médicament, insista le petit. Ça vaut cher.  
\- Kili, non.  
\- C'est du mithril, expliqua Kili.  
Elle examina la perle brillante avec attention.  
Du mithril. Oui. Ça devait expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vu ce métal avant. On appelait ça l'Or des Fous, dans les bas-fonds, et elle connaissait des gens qui iraient vendre père et mère et jusqu'à eux-mêmes pour en obtenir.  
Mais c'était l'héritage de Kili et à plus forte raison la seule chose qui lui restait de son père.  
\- Raison de plus pour ne pas le vendre, trancha-t-elle. Et puis, c'est à toi.  
\- S'il te plaît, Bilbo...  
La perle dans la paume ouverte du jeune Nain scintillait doucement.  
Ça n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais peut-être...peut-être qu'Alfrid était assez cupide pour se laisser tenter. Kili éclata en sanglots.  
\- Je veux pas que tu meures...  
Bilbo serra le garçon contre elle. Elle détestait le voir pleurer. Elle en avait vu assez. Et il avait raison. Se laisser mourir de faim juste pour préserver et une vertu et une dignité qui s'était de toute façon envolées depuis longtemps, et un héritage de famille qui ne faisait que le mettre en danger était stupide et particulièrement égoïste de sa part.  
Et puis elle n'avait pas le temps pour une dispute. Le gamin était têtu. Même pour un Nain.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, Kili, je la prends.  
Elle embrassa le front du petit garçon et lui essuya la figure de sa manche. Kili enroula possessivement ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans sa tunique. Le garçon tremblait encore. Bilbo lui embrassa le dessus du crâne et se dégagea doucement.  
\- Je reviens très vite, petit Prince, promit-elle.

Bilbo dégringola l'échelle bien plus lentement que de coutume. Chaque barreau tirait sur ses bras tendus et tremblants, et le vertige semblait vouloir la forcer à relâcher sa prise. Ses jambes faillirent la lâcher lorsqu'elle atteignit le sol et elle se rattrapa instictivement aux barreaux de bois. La pierre froide sous ses pieds envoya un violent frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. La nausée et la fièvre étaient toujours là, et elle se demanda si elle avait une chance d'atteindre les rues sans avoir à ramper.  
La Hobbite appuya son front brûlant contre le mur de granit glacé. C'était mieux. Légèrement mieux.  
Elle prit lentement le chemin de la ville, la petite perle serrée dans son poing, bien à l'abri contre sa paume. Le vacarme qui l'assaillit immédiatement lui donna envie de hurler alors que sa tête avait l'impression d'exploser. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et serra les dents.  
Bilbo garda les yeux rivés au sol tout le long du chemin. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle arborait les yeux cernés, le regard fiévreux, les joues creuses et le teint blafard des drogués en manque, et cela faisait d'elle une cible de choix.  
Sa peau était couverte de sueur, sa vision trouble, mais de toute façon, elle aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y était pas déjà allée des centaines de fois.  
La rue où habitaient Alfrid et son Maître était aussi déserte qu'à l'habitude. Elle dût s'appuyer sur le mur de bois d'une des baraques pour reprendre son souffle, se tapota les joues et se mordit les lèvres pour leur redonner un peu de couleur. Elle ne leur apparaîtrait pas faible. Hors de question de leur donner une occasion de se jouer d'elle.  
Les angles de la perle dans sa main lui entaillait la paume tellement elle crispait ses doigts aux jointures blanchies.  
Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Alfrid était seul au comptoir.  
De mieux en mieux. La chance était peut-être avec elle en fin de compte.  
Elle ne se sentait pas trop de négocier avec le Maître, s'en méfiant comme de la peste, mais Alfrid n'était pas très intelligent. Il l'accueillit d'un immense sourire plein de dents, ses yeux brillants sous son unique sourcil.  
\- Bilbo Baggins! Enfin revenue à la raison?  
Il la dévorait des yeux. Même en étant à cinq mètres de lui, elle pouvait sentir son haleine fétide. Ou peut-être était-ce juste ses sens exacerbés par le manque.  
\- J'ai de quoi payer, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
Le désappointement du sbire était clairement visible.  
\- Vraiment? siffla-t-il, sarcastique.  
Bilbo exhiba la perle d'un grand geste théâtral, la gardant néanmoins hors de portée de l'homme. Immédiatement les yeux d'Alfrid se mirent à scintiller, mais ses paroles exprimèrent exactement le contraire de la convoitise que son regard montrait aussi peu discrètement.  
\- Un petit morceau de métal, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement. Me prendriez vous pour un imbécile, par hasard?  
\- Oui, pensa Bilbo.  
Néanmoins elle n'était pas assez stupide pour le dire à haute voix.  
\- C'est du mithril, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.  
Alfrid éclata de rire.  
\- Comment une moitié d'Homme crasseuse comme vous pourrait se procurer du mithril, alors que vous n'êtes même pas fichue de vous nourrir correctement?  
Une bouffée de rage envahit Bilbo, augmentant son mal de tête par la même occasion.  
Traiter un Hobbit de moitié d'Homme était extrêmement insultant. Elle n'était la moitié de rien du tout. Les Hobbits étaient une espèce à part entière, et n'étaient de plus en aucun cas affiliés à ces grands balourds crasseux et violents qu'étaient les Humains. C'était doublement insultant pour Bilbo, qui ne connaissaient des Hommes que quelques spécimens assez laids et peu recommandables dont un des représentants les plus remarquables se tenait présentement devant elle.  
\- Je l'ai trouvée, cracha-t-elle.  
\- Volé, vous voulez dire, aboya Alfrid.  
\- Sur la place après l'exécution, précisa Bilbo.  
L'Homme se calma aussitôt. Son unique sourcil se souleva étrangement. Il tendit une main avide mais Bilbo maintint la perle hors de sa portée.  
\- Le Vieux Toby d'abord, grogna-t-elle. Je sais comment marchent les affaires, Alfrid.  
Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un chien défendant son os, mais c'était parfaitement légitime.  
L'Homme haussa les épaules et sortit un paquet assez volumineux de sous le comptoir. Il devait se sentir d'humeur généreuse.  
Tant mieux pour elle.  
Bilbo attira la drogue vers elle et tendit la perle à Alfrid dans le même temps. Les yeux du sbire du maître se mirent à scintiller alors qu'il se saisissait de son prix.  
\- Toujours un plaisir, Alfrid, fit la Hobbite en ouvrant la porte, sa dose de Vieux Toby serrée contre elle.  
\- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il, trop hypnotisé par son trésor pour faire attention à elle.

Bilbo attendit d'être à trois rues de là pour ouvrir le paquet.  
Les feuilles étaient assez fraîches, et la senteur enivrante qui s'en dégageait lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il y en avait assez pour tenir un mois. À cet instant elle aurait pu retourner sur ses pas pour serrer Alfrid dans ses bras. ...  
En fait non.  
Elle ne souhaitait plus rien d'autre que de retrouver Kili et le faire tournoyer dans ses bras.  
Le gosse rirait. Il avait un joli rire.  
Bilbo saisit précautionneusement une feuille, la froissa et bourra sa pipe avant de l'allumer. Elle faillit pleurer de soulagement à la première bouffée. Elle se sentait tellement, tellement mieux.  
Le tremblement de ses membres s'apaisa peu à peu, de même que les frissons qui la parcouraient. Elle n'avait plus froid. La pression sous son crâne se relâcha. Sa peau brûlait toujours mais c'était supportable.  
Bilbo fuma en silence un long moment, le dos appuyé contre le mur de bois, la tête renversée en arrière.  
Elle souffla un rond de fumée. Une habitude qu'elle trouvait honnêtement stupide, mais qui la détendait bien. Et puis, elle faisait de beaux ronds de fumée. Les anneaux immatériels montaient vers le plafond de granit, disparaissaient en se dissipant dans les ombres projetées par les torches. Quelque part, c'était beau, même si éphémère.  
Bilbo termina sa dose en savourant les dernières sensations. Elle se sentait encore faible et fiévreuse, mais il faudrait du temps pour revenir à la normale.  
La Hobbite se leva, chassant les dernières brumes de l'effet de drogue de son esprit.  
Elle se sentait mieux, mais elle avait toujours aussi faim. Le Vieux Toby, tout agréable qu'il fut, n'était guère nourrissant. Mais lorsqu'elle songea encore une fois à aller écumer les poubelles, son estomac se révolta et elle cracha un long filet de bile aigre sur le sol de pierre. Trop sensible encore.  
Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de frais, sans parler de Kili qui méritait pas d'être exclusivement nourri aux épluchures et autres. Elle ne voulait pas d'un reste pourri issu d'une poubelle, et sur lequel les rats avaient probablement pissé.  
Les rats.  
Excellente idée.  
Bilbo inspecta le sol autour d'elle à la recherche d'une pierre de bonne taille. Elle en ramassa une, la soupesa. D'un bon poids, tenant parfaitement dans sa paume, ses arêtes coupantes lui rentrant dans la peau, l'éclat de granit faisait un poids et une taille idéaux.  
Elle eut un vilain sourire. Foi de Hobbite, il y aurait de la viande fraîche au menu ce soir. Ou elle ne s'appelait plus Bilbo Baggins.  
Restait plus qu'à trouver un rongeur assez gras pour remplir les estomacs creux de deux personnes de petite taille et donc au métabolisme peu exigeant. Ce n'était pas le plus difficile, étant donné que ces nuisibles pullulaient dans les bas-fonds et qu'on ne pouvait faire un pas sans qu'un d'entre eux ne vous file entre les jambes.  
Elle remonta la rue sur ses jambes vacillantes qui regagnaient leur force peu à peu, et jeta son dévolu sur un énorme rongeur gris qui nettoyait une carcasse de poulet. Celui-là, à vrai dire, elle l'avait repéré depuis longtemps, avec toutes ses cicatrices sur ses flancs pelés et son oreille fendue en biseau. Il était là chaque fois qu'elle passait dans cette rue, ses petits yeux rouges fureteurs suivant ses moindres mouvements.  
Certainement un patriarche de son espèce, vainqueur prospère de maints combats.  
Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il la narguait, nettoyant carcasses, épluchures et restes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il était temps de lui rappeler qui, dans l'affaire, était l'être pensant.  
Bilbo raffermit sa prise sur sa pierre. Le vieux rat, sûr de lui, trop gras et trop confiant, ne lui prêtait aucune attention.  
Elle lança son projectile avec toute la force de son maigre bras.  
Les Hobbits étaient réputés savoir viser, que ce soit à l'arc ou à la fronde, et cette réputation n'était guère usurpée.  
La pierre atteignit le rongeur entre les deux oreille. La boîte crânienne explosa avec un petit bruit d'écrasement parfaitement répugnant.  
Bilbo se saisit de son trophée par la queue, rejetant au loin le bloc de granit souillé de cervelle et de sang. Il était presque trop lourd pour qu'elle le soulève à bout de bras. Les petites pattes maigres du rongeur mort pendouillaient pitoyablement.  
La Hobbite s'empressa d'enterrer le cadavre au fond de sa sacoche. Lorsque la viande de rat fraîche était meilleure que celle qu'on pouvait se procurer chez un marchand, pourquoi s'embêter à le chasser soi-même alors qu'on pouvait laisser un autre se charger de cette besogne pour mieux le détrousser ensuite?  
Bilbo se mit à saliver. Peut-être le ferait-elle rôtir. Oui, c'était cela. De la viande cuite.  
Son estomac gargouilla. Kili allait adorer. Le gosse aimait la viande. Il le lui avait dit. Mais elle aurait pu le déduire elle-même étant donné que les Nains n'étaient pas connus pour leur amour des légumes verts.  
Il n'en resterait pas un lambeau de viande. Et si Kili ne raclait pas jusqu'à la moindre miette, alors elle s'en chargerait. Elle pourrait ensuite se serrer la ceinture pendant deux jours, puis retrouver un autre rat.  
C'était vrai, quoi...il y en avait tellement.  
Et Kili avait besoin de viande pour grandir. Elle avait besoin qu'il devienne fort, pour se protéger lui-même, et peut-être elle aussi.  
Elle caressa machinalement la fourrure du rongeur. Bien qu'abîmée par des cicatrices sur lesquelles le poil gris n'avait point repoussé, elle pourrait sans doute en faire un bonnet ou des gants pour le petit, pour quand l'hiver viendrait et que la Montagne se changerait en chambre froide.  
Une grande partie de la population n'y survivait pas.

Bilbo se fraya un chemin dans les rues à travers un chaos brun de personnes et d'objets enchevêtrés. Le vacarme résonnait assez fort dans sa tête, mais c'était plus désagréable que douloureux.  
Bientôt elle allait retourner auprès de Kili et manger et ensuite dormir un peu plus que par intervalles de dix minutes. Bon plan, ça.  
C'était jour de marché, et les rues étaient encore plus encombrées que d'habitude. Enfin, par marché, il fallait entendre deux ou trois chariots délabrés proposant quelques malheureuses marchandises que personne n'avait les moyens d'acheter, au risque pour les marchands que quelqu'un donne l'assaut à la carriole et dévalise le maigre stock.  
Il y avait un boucher qui proposait, accrochés par la queue à des rangées de planches de bois, les mêmes rats que la population des bas-fonds passait son temps à chasser. Celui-là n'avait pas beaucoup de succès, ce qui était fort compréhensible. Pourquoi, en effet, payer ce qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour attraper?  
Un quincailler Nain proposait en vrac casseroles, plats, fait-touts, couverts et ustensiles, forgés dans du mauvais métal et néanmoins solides. Mais les prix étaient exhorbitants.  
Il y avait aussi un marchand de vêtements, mais même elle ne voudrait pas porter des trucs pareils.  
Et puis, il y avait le marchand de jouet, et c'était bien le seul qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt. C'était un Nain, ou en fait deux, le second était délégué à la protection de la marchandise, et elle se rappelait de l'avoir toujours vu au marché, sans jamais trop s'approcher du chariot.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu les moyens de s'acheter un jouet, et n'en avait pas de toutes façons l'utilité, mais elle aimait les regarder, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient la seule tache de couleur dans son univers quasi monochrome. De couleur vive, en bois ou en tissu, ils lui donnaient tout simplement envie d'en arracher un du présentoir et de s'enfuir avec.  
Bilbo enfuit brusquement ses doigts dans ses poches pour s'épargner la tentation.  
Puis elle se dit que Kili aimerait en avoir un. Après tout, il avait perdu son horrible peluche et ne cessait de s'en plaindre. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en voler un.  
Le marchand, tout sourire sous son impressionnante moustache brune et yeux pétillants entre l'étrange chapka qu'il portait et son écharpe de laine colorée trop longue, lui semblait bien trop sympathique pour être volé.  
Elle vieillissait, ma parole. Autrefois, elle n'avait pas autant de scrupules. Mais peut-être cela sonnait-il mal d'offrir à Kili un jouet volé.  
Ou peut-être était-ce la vision de l'acolyte du marchand, une armoire à glace Naine au crâne chauve couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages, qui surveillait l'étalage d'un oeil revêche et vigilant, et doté de paluches pouvant certainement lui casser un bras d'une simple pression.  
Peut-être qu'à défaut d'en voler ou acheter un, elle pourrait tout simplement montrer à Kili.  
Bilbo tourna les talons, courut aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la planque, en extirpa un gosse des plus surpris et un peu récalcitrant et le traîna jusqu'à la place, ses courtes jambes peinant à la suivre.  
Mais le sourire qui illumina la face du petit à la vue de l'étal lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle avait gagné sa journée.  
\- Il y en a un qui te plaît, Kili?  
Le gamin lui renvoya un regard plein d'étoiles.  
\- J'aime bien le dragon rouge.  
Bilbo examina l'objet. En tissu rouge sombre, le jouet était véritablement magnifique, mais sans doute hors de prix. Avec ses cinq malheureuses pièces d'argent toujours pas dépensées, Bilbo savait qu'elle n'irait pas loin.  
Mais Kili méritait bien l'effort, non?  
Peut-être suffisait-il simplement de demander.

* * *

Il en avait assez.  
Cette mission le rendait nerveux et anxieux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'opération était suicidaire. Et aussi complètement stupide.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par loyauté, quand même.  
Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, en admettant l'hypothèse que le gamin était toujours vivant, bien sûr.  
Mais là encore impossible d'en parler à son partenaire.  
Il ne comprendrait pas.  
Et l'air était véritablement insalubre.  
Le seul point positif était le sourire plein d'étoiles dans les yeux qui illuminaient le visage crasseux des gosses à sa vue.  
Le marchand de jouet parcourue la foule des yeux, à la recherche d'une chose bien précise.  
_Il s'appelle Kili. _  
_Il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs, et il sourit beaucoup. _  
_Et il serait sans doute seul.  
_Pour l'instant, aucun enfant ne correspondait à la description parmi la nuée qui entourait le chariot. Il avait franchement l'impression de perdre son temps.  
La Montagne au-dessus de sa tête l'oppressait. En tant que Nain, cela n'aurait pas dû, mais tout, dans ces bas-fonds, lui semblait hostile.  
Il s'apprêta à signifier à son compagnon nonchalamment appuyé contre la carriole qu'il en avait assez et qu'il était temps de rempaqueter.  
\- Il y en a un qui te plaît, Kili?  
Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.  
_Kili._  
\- J'aime bien le dragon rouge, dit une voix enfantine.  
Il parcourut la foule du regard, ayant conscience que son ami s'était tendu et faisait de même.  
Ils étaient là.  
Le gosse correspondait parfaitement à la description, par contre sa compagne lui était inconnue.  
Semie-Homme, femelle bien que cela soit difficile à percevoir, jeune. Et le gosse, brun aux yeux chocolatés écarquillés, aggripé à la main de la Hobbite comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Il n'en croyait pas sa chance.  
\- Excusez-moi?  
La Hobbite levait vers lui des yeux verts pâles trop grands qui lui mangeaient le visage sous une courte tignasse crasseuse d'une couleur indéfinissable. Une longue cicatrice lui coupait quasiment le visage en deux dans le sens de la largeur.  
Droguée, nota-t-il en voyant ses yeux troubles, les cernes qui les entouraient, et le tremblement presque imperceptible qui agitaient sa frêle carcasse en permanence.  
\- C'est combien pour celui-là? dit-elle en désignant le dragon en peluche.  
\- Je peux vous le faire à huit, ma petite dame.  
Elle tiqua.  
\- J'irais pas au delà de cinq, l'informa-t-elle.  
Elle échangea un regard désolé avec le petit.  
\- Ce sera cinq alors, fit le marchand de jouet d'un ton enjoué.  
La surprise de la Hobbite était visible, l'enchantement du gamin encore plus.  
Intérieurement, le marchand de jouet jubilait.  
Cette mission n'était peut-être pas un fiasco total après tout.

**à suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde^^  
Nouveau chapitre, de l'action...et un cliffhanger. Vous allez me détester.**

Chapitre 5

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_ Who am I to disagree_  
_ I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_ Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_ Some of them want to get used by you_  
_ Some of them want to abuse you_  
_ Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_ Who am I to disagree_  
_ I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_ Everybody's looking for something_

_Emily Browning, "Sweet Dreams"_

Kili dormait.  
Ou au moins, essayait de dormir.  
Il se réveillait au moindre bruit, regardait tout autour de lui comme si un monstre allait à tout moment sortir des ombres pour le dévorer.  
Bilbo le berçait doucement, le tenant dans ses bras comme un bébé.  
La Hobbite finit par s'allonger sur la paillasse, le petit Nain recroquevillé contre elle, sa peluche coincée entre eux et le pouce dans la bouche.  
L'écho du hurlement d'un Warg quelque part dans les étages supérieurs leurs parvint soudain et Kili ouvrit violemment les yeux et se redressa à moitié, tremblant. Bilbo l'attira contre elle, le forçant à se recoucher et replaçant sur eux la couverture qui avait glissé.  
C'était une nouvelle couverture. Plus grande, plus épaisse, plus chaude. Elle avait failli se faire prendre la main dans le sac lorsqu'elle s'était introduite chez quelqu'un pour se la fournir, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.  
\- J'ai peur, Bilbo.  
\- Shhhh, murmura-t-elle, embrassant son front.  
Elle aussi avait peur. Elle passait sa vie à avoir peur.  
Mais seuls les imbéciles ou les inconscients ne connaissaient pas la peur, et Kili était assez vieux pour le comprendre. Mais pas assez pour le gérer.  
Et il était sûr qu'elle aurait préféré que Kili ne fasse pas l'expérience de la peur de cette façon-là.  
Pas avec des Orcs.  
Elle n'aurait pas dû emmener le petit avec elle, elle le savait. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'emmener avant qu'il soit capable de tenir une arme.  
Stupide Hobbite.  
Elle voulait juste voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver, c'est à dire voler quelques vêtements pour Kili.  
Le garçon grandissait trop vite à son goût, et depuis trois semaines qu'elle l'avait récupéré dans le caniveau, ses manches et bas de pantalons étaient déjà trop court.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur trois Orcs se disputant une prostituée humaine qui semblait tout, sauf ravie de l'attention.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'entre eux en éventre un autre et envoie ses tripes voler dans toutes les directions.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait déjà un rat sur le cadavre après trente secondes.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la putain tente de s'enfuir.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir tourner les talons le plus vite possible alors que l'Orc numéro Un arrachait le corsage de la fille et que l'Orc numéro Deux la maintenait au sol en tentant de lui écarter les cuisses.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout ça ait à se passer précisémment sous les yeux de Kili.  
Kili qui n'avait jamais vu d'Orcs.  
Quel édifiant spectacle pour un gosse.  
Elle avait entendu la fille crier quasiment jusqu'au tunnel. Probablement morte à présent.  
Et maintenant Kili était terrifié.  
Il n'avait probablement, avec son esprit enfantin, pas compris la cause de l'esclandre, mais il avait assisté à un meurtre, perpétré par les créatures les plus répugnantes des bas-fonds.  
Quel belle entrée dans le vif du sujet.  
Bilbo était furieuse.  
Contre les Orcs, contre la Montagne, contre les prostituées et les rats, mais surtout contre elle-même.  
Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Kili dans l'ignorance de tout cela.  
Ce genre d'évènements arrivait tous les joues et laissait tout le monde de glace, Bilbo la première.  
Mais Kili était trop jeune et une des rares choses encore innocentes sous cette maudite Montagne.  
Et elle voulait conserver cela le plus longtemps possible.  
\- Tu peux me chanter une berceuse? demanda Kili d'une petite voix, retirant de sa bouche son pouce gluant de salive.  
Bilbo acquiesça et se mit à chantonner doucement, caressant les cheveux du petit Nain.  
Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de chansons, et la plupart de celle qu'elle connaissait n'était ni très joyeuses ni entendables pour de jeune oreilles comme celles du petit Nain.  
Mais peu importaient les paroles, Kili semblait aimer sa voix.

\- Oh viendras-tu  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
Où ils ont lynchés leur soit-disant meurtriers?  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi j'aurais aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.

Oh viendras-tu  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
Où le mort a crié à sa belle de filer?  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi j'aurais aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.

Oh viendras-tu  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
Et partir avec moi comme je te l'avais demandé?  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi j'aurais aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.

Oh viendras-tu  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
porter un long collier de chanvre à mes cotés?  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi j'aurais aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.

Évidemment, Bilbo ne savait pas ce qu'était un arbre, encore moins à quoi cela ressemblait. Mais elle avait déjà assisté à des pendaisons. Pour elle, arbre était l'ancien mot pour désigner le gibet, voilà tout.  
Elle n'avait jamais compris la chanson. Mais l'air était joli.  
Kili souriait, les yeux fermés.  
\- Une autre, demanda-t-il.  
Le garçon frissonnait et Bilbo resserra la couverture. La Montagne se rafraîchissait considérablement depuis quelques semaines, signe qu'au dehors c'était l'hiver.  
Hiver signifiait froid, froid signifiait mort, c'était aussi simple que ça.  
C'était pourquoi elle partageait sa chaleur corporelle avec Kili. Beaucoup d'enfants ne passaient pas les hivers. Beaucoup d'adultes aussi.  
La mère de Bilbo avait succombé au Grand Hiver, le plus rigoureux des cinquantes dernières années.  
C'était l'hiver où les Wargs étaient venus à la Montagne.  
Bilbo détestait le froid, parce que ses orteils, bien que couverts de corne et de leur fourrure naturelle, avait tendance à geler. Elle avait failli en perdre un, une fois.  
Kili, au moins, avait des bottes et un bonnet qu'elle avait fourré tant bien que mal avec de la peau de rat.  
Le gamin était fort. Il survivrait.  
\- Chantes l'histoire des lions, implora Kili.  
Elle avait toujours trouvé curieux qu'il apprécie cette chanson en particulier.  
Elle devait lui rappeler son père, probablement, quoi que ce ne fut pas forcément un souvenir agréable du point de vue de Bilbo.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fier seigneur,  
Pour que je doive m'incliner si bas ?  
Rien qu'un chat d'une autre fourrure,  
Et voilà ma vérité vraie.  
Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge,  
Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes,  
Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées  
Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres.

Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,  
Le sire de Castamere,  
Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,  
Et plus personne ne l'entend.  
Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,  
Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus.

Bilbo n'avait jamais vu de lions mais savait à quoi ils ressemblaient à cause de l'enseigne de la taverne "Au Lion d'Or". C'était un bordel, à présent, tenu par le Maître.  
Kili s'était endormi lorsqu'elle avait entonné le second couplet.  
Bilbo lui embrassa le front.  
\- Bonne nuit, petit Prince.  
Elle resta éveillée longtemps cette nuit-là, à écouter le souffle paisible du jeune Nain.  
Chaque fois que l'espace entre deux respirations se faisaient trop long, elle sentait la peur se réveiller au creux de son estomac, comme un chat qui baîlle.  
Kili devenait le but, la raison de son existence.  
Si elle le perdait...non, elle ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité.  
Kili allait vivre et elle serait là pour le voir.  
Elle rêva de lions, cette nuit-là.

_Deux grands lions se déchirant de leurs griffes et de leurs crocs._  
_L'un d'eux est de la couleur du sang, ses yeux de rubis étincelant comme des gemmes._  
_L'autre est de la couleur de l'or et sa crinière ressemblait à du bronze en fusion._  
_Comme dans la chanson._  
_Sauf que cette fois-ci, le lion rouge a le dessus. La tête du fauve doré roule sur le sol et ce n'est plus un lion mais le père de Kili qui la fixe de ses yeux vides._  
_Et ce n'est plus un lion mais un dragon couleur de rubis déployant ses grandes ailes de cuir pour prendre son envol._  
_Quelque chose tombe du ciel._  
_Blanc, doux, floconneux..._  
_Elle pense à de la neige._  
_Mais c'est absurde._  
_Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la neige._  
_Les flocons blancs s'accrochent dans ses cheveux, s'éparpillent sur ses habits, s'amassent au creux de ses paumes tendues vers le ciel._  
_Elle lève la tête._  
_L'horizon est noir de fumée._  
_Le vent s'engouffre dans ses vêtements. Chaud, sec, désagréable._  
_Puis l'odeur._  
_Écoeurante, grasse, l'odeur de la chair et du bois grillé._  
_Elle regarda ses mains. Les flocons sont brûlants et s'effritent sous ses doigts._  
_Alors elle comprends._  
_Ce sont des cendres._  
_Des cendres d'êtres vivants._  
_Elle se plie en deux et vomit brusquement tout son repas._  
_Non. Pas normal._  
_C'est du sang._  
_Les larmes aux yeux, secouée de hoquets, elle regarde le dragon monter dans le ciel noir, monter, monter..._  
_Elle voulait prendre un bain._  
_À ses oreilles résonne le rugissement du dragon._  
_Au loin, les hurlements des gens brûlés vifs à l'intérieur de leurs maisons._  
_Elle enfouit son visage dans la crinière dorée tâchée d'écarlate du lion._  
_Il est glacé._  
_Comme elle._

Bilbo se réveilla avec un goût acre de bile dans la bouche.  
Kili dormait toujours, calmement. Sa petite main était enroulée dans la tunique de la Hobbite. Comme quasiment tout les matins.  
Elle détacha délicatement les petits doigts un à un et se leva le plus discrètement possible.  
Elle fit craquer son briquet. La flamme projetait des ombres mouvantes sur le mur et elle les regarda un moment avec méfiance.  
Peut-être Kili avait-il raison en fin de compte. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment des monstres dans les ténèbres.  
Et puis elle rit de sa propre bêtise.  
Ce n'était que des ombres sur un mur.  
N'empêche que les monstres existaient et étaient bien réels tout de même.  
Kili devait apprendre à se défendre et vite. Évidemment il était trop jeune pour apprendre à manier un couteau, mais il ne se débrouillait pas mal au lancer de pierres. Ce petit savait viser.  
Elle lui avait fabriqué une cible avec une planche de bois et des pierres ramassées un peu partout. Ça l'occupait bien lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter.  
Il avait tué un rat, une fois.  
Au moins il pourrait se nourrir seul.  
Derrière elle, elle entendit le petit Nain grogner, baîller puis s'étirer.  
\- B'jour, marmonna-t-il.  
Le son mat de petits pieds bottés sur les planches branlantes se fit entendre, avant que le petit ne viennent se coller à elle.  
\- Câlin du matin? réclama-t-il.  
Elle souleva le petit, le posa sur ses genoux et lui chatouilla les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde dans tous les sens et ne finisse par s'échapper en riant.  
Kili s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, farfouilla dans le sac de la Hobbite et s'empara de l'éclat de miroir qu'il éleva des deux mains à la hauteur de son visage. Il s'examina sur toutes les coutures, sourcils froncés.  
Curieuse habitude qu'il avait là.  
Tout les matins depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait une glace en sa possession.  
Tous.  
Les.  
Matins.  
Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait chercher. La tête et les mimiques qu'il faisait étaient tout simplement adorables.  
Un sourire immense, jusqu'aux oreilles, illumina soudain le visage du jeune Nain.  
\- Bilbo, Bilbo, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai de la barbe!  
Donc, c'était ça.  
\- Montre moi donc ça, dit-elle en lui soulevant le menton d'une main.  
Effectivement, une ombre de poil noir recouvrait l'angle de sa mâchoire. Pas grand chose, mais c'était tout de même assez visible.  
Une sorte de duvet sombre doux au toucher.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un vrai Nain, maintenant?  
Le gosse était surexcité et ne tenait pas en place.  
Sûr que pour un Nain, ça devait être un évènement. Était-il sensé y avoir une fête ou quelque chose comme ça? Un cadeau?  
\- Évidemment que tu es un vrai Nain, rit-elle en lui embrassant le somment du crâne. Mon petit Nain à moi!

Bilbo avait prévu de faire un tour dans les étages supérieurs ce jour-là.  
Elle avait besoin de vêtements. Et d'outils. Et évidemment de nourriture.  
Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque chose de vraiment raffiné pour fêter l'apparition de la barbe de Kili.  
\- Je vais être absente une partie de la journée, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un croûton de pain à peu près frais qu'elle avait déniché la veille.  
Le gamin hocha la tête, la bouche pleine.  
\- Surtout, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, l'avertit-elle avant de descendre l'échelle et de glisser par la trappe.  
Elle ne gardait sur elle que le couteau. Le reste était en sécurité avec Kili.  
Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent instinctivement lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol glacé.  
L'hiver était bien là.  
Il avait gelé pendant la nuit, et les murs étaient recouverts d'une couche de givre presque imperceptible.  
Bilbo déchira le bas de sa tunique et enroula les lambeaux autour de ses orteils.  
Tout, mais pas les engelures.

La ville était aussi bruyante, sale et encombrée que d'habitude.  
Bilbo se faufila entre deux Hommes en train de parier sur un combat de coqs, subtilisant la bourse de l'un d'eux au passage, sauta par dessus un Nain ivre mort qui cuvait dans le caniveau, s'arrêta un instant pour compter son butin qui consistait en un dé pipé, une pièce d'argent et deux boutons de cuivre, et se dirigea vers le tunnel menant à l'étage au-dessus.  
Un famille de rat lui fila entre les jambes à toute allure.  
Elle s'arrêta aussitôt.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Les rats étaient si habitués à la présence des habitants des bas-fonds que plus rien ne les dérangeait.  
Ils ne fuyaient plus.  
Bilbo s'engagea dans une ruelle.  
Elle pria silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas un Warg.  
L'un d'eux s'était échappé de sa cage, une fois.  
Vingt morts.  
Ou ce pouvait être du gaz provenant des mines.  
Ça arrivait régulièrement, après tout, et les rongeurs avaient le nez pour ce genre de choses.  
Ou un troll des cavernes remonté des tunnels.  
Ou la Montagne qui s'effondrait.  
Les rats ne se dérangerait pas pour moins grave.  
Immédiatement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Kili.  
Si le tunnel s'effondrait et qu'il...Mahal.  
Oubliant toute prudence, elle rebroussa chemin et se mit à courir.  
Le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer, mais ça n'était plus vraiment important dans l'immédiat.  
Si elle pouvait atteindre la planque et emmener Kili ailleurs avant que des tonnes de rochers ne leur tombe sur la tête...  
Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur, il était déjà trop tard.  
Ce n'était pas un éboulement, tout compte fait. C'était la Garde.  
À présent il n'y avait plus que les rats qui fuyaient. Les gens aussi.  
Bilbo pila et faillit s'étaler sur le sol.  
À quoi pensait-elle? Dans cette direction, elle les menait droit à Kili.  
Une prostituée releva ses jupons et manqua de la renverser en courant dans l'autre direction pour se mettre à l'abri.  
Tout ses sens lui hurlaient de s'enfuir.  
\- Cours, cours, cours, lui hurlait son esprit.  
Puis elle les entendit.  
\- Trouvez les Semi-Hommes! Trouvez les Semi-Hommes! hurlait celui qui semblait être leur chef, reconnaissable au long cimier écarlate ornant son casque.  
La Hobbite crut que son coeur allait exploser.  
Elle vit un de ses congénères qui s'enfuyait trébucher et rouler au sol devant la garde et immédiatement deux Nains furent sur lui, le remirent sur ses pieds, le soulevant quasiment en l'air.  
Bilbo se plaqua contre un mur, s'attendait à un lynchage en règle.  
Ils maintinrent le malheureux en l'air quelques instants, l'examinant avec attention, ses pieds se débattant dans le vide, avant de le rejeter contre un mur assez violemment et de le laisser là, à demi asphyxié et stupéfait, à se masser la gorge.  
Quelque chose se débloqua dans les poumons de Bilbo.  
Comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose de précis.  
Quelque chose de bien particulier.  
Un signe de reconnaissance ou quelque chose de ce goût là.  
Une marque.  
Elle n'avait pourtant eu vent d'aucun complot contre la Couronne organisé par les Hobbits ou qui que ce soit...  
La Cicatrice en travers de sa figure se mit à la démanger.  
Oh non. Pas ça.  
Ils n'en avaient pas après les Hobbits, ils en avaient après elle.  
Quelqu'un savait pour Kili et avait parlé. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas la rechercher pour terminer le travail commencé il y avait des années. C'était bien trop ancien. Bilbo recula et se prit les pieds dans une casserole qui traînait. Le vacarme métallique résonna sur les parois de pierre comme si même la Montagne se retournait contre elle.  
Faite comme un rat. Sauf que les rats, eux, à cette situation, n'avaient rien à craindre.  
\- Caches-toi, idiote, se morigéna-t-elle, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
Elle remonta la rue en courant.  
Pas vers la planque, non.  
Il fallait qu'elle les éloigne de Kili au maximum.  
Si le gosse avait un peu de jugeote, il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Si elle parvenait à atteindre le tunnel, peut-être que...  
Le bout de la rue lui semblait à des kilomètres.  
Derrière elle, des cris et des cliquetis d'armure.  
Elle jaillit d'entre les maisons.  
Droit dans les bras d'une seconde patrouille.  
Bilbo recula. Elle devait avoir l'air stupide, plantée comme ça au milieu de la route.  
Une manoeuvre en éventail pour rabattre les cibles.  
Un piège vieux comme le monde, et elle était foncée dedans tête baissée.  
Ils la regardèrent pendant une demie seconde sans bouger. Elle leur avait sauté au nez comme un diable de sa boîte, et elle mit leur surprise à profit.  
Bilbo détala comme un lapin. Ou plutôt, s'apprêta à le faire, car alors qu'elle tournait les talons à toute vitesse, son dos heurta quelque chose de plein fouet.  
Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui mesurait une bonne tête et demie de plus qu'elle, devait bien peser quatre fois son poids, et portait une armure de métal noir clouté.  
Et qui lui sourit d'un air carnassier alors qu'il refermait autour de son bras une énorme patte gantée de fer.  
Et elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui sourie d'un air carnassier.  
\- Regardez-moi donc ce qu'on a là, les gars, ricana l'armoire à glace, qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa cicatrice.  
Bilbo tenta de dégager son bras de sa main libre, ne réussissant qu'à se le tordre douloureusement.  
La panique la submergeait lentement.  
L'énorme patte du garde se referma sur son menton, ses gros doigts recouverts de métal creusant dans sa mâchoire.  
Il siffla.  
\- Tu sais que t'es dans la merde, crevette?  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une crevette, mais ça pour être dans la merde, elle l'était, et jusqu'au cou.  
Elle fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique à faire.  
Elle lui balança un grand coup de pied entre les jambes. Technique universellement efficace s'il en était.  
Hors, l'effet qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas tout à fait celui escompté.  
Il semblait que le concepteur des armures de la Garde Royale d'Erebor ait pensé à cette éventualité. En conséquence, les bijoux de familles du soldat étaient, et bien...cuirassés.  
Le garde ne tressaillit même pas.  
Elle ne réussit qu'à se blesser.  
Un second garde se mit à rire à gorge déployée derrière elle.  
\- Mais c'est qu'elle se bat, cette petite garce. C'est un mâle ou une femelle, d'ailleurs?  
Elle sentit une énorme main l'agripper par le col, tirer sur le vêtement, la soulever du sol.  
\- M'amuserait bien un peu avec, tiens. Jamais baisé de Hobbit, ricana-t-il.  
Une vague de terreur parcourut Bilbo.  
Ça allait arriver. Encore.  
Elle réprima un sanglot, des larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses paupières fermées.  
\- Tu pourras t'amuser avec après, quand le Roi en aura fini avec elle, répliqua le premier garde en resserrant sa prise sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de douleur. Tu sais bien qu'il aime pas qu'on abîme ses jouets.  
Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté.  
\- Du moins, ajouta-t-il, s'il en reste quelque chose.  
Bilbo se tordit dans tous les sens comme une anguille pour essayer de se dégager.  
Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas atteindre le couteau attaché contre sa cuisse à l'intérieur de son pantalon.  
Pas le Roi. Tout sauf le Roi. Tout compte fait, elle préférait presque les laisser lui écarter les cuisses.  
Elle pouvait survivre à quelques viols.  
Du moins elle l'espérait.  
Son poing libre partit dans les airs, et entra en contact avec le nez du garde dans un craquement sonore.  
Le choc se répercuta douloureusement dans tout son bras.  
Puis le poing ganté de fer d'un soldat la frappa à la tempe.  
Pour la Hobbite, ce fut comme si la Montagne entière lui tombait sur la tête.  
\- Kili, pensa-t-elle avec angoisse alors que sa conscience s'éteignait brusquement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dans le noir complet, avec la sensation du sol de pierre froid contre son dos, la glaçant jusqu'aux os à travers ses vêtements.  
Bilbo n'avait pas peur des ténèbres. Elle en faisait presque partie.  
Elle tenta précautionneusement de s'assoir dans le noir, avant de reposer immédiatement sa tête vibrante de douleur contre le sol. Le froid lui fit un bien fou.  
Elle tenta de rassembler ses pensées pour faire le point sur sa situation.  
Elle était vivante, pour commencer. La douleur qui vrillait son crâne était bien trop réelle.  
Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle.  
Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente?  
Elle n'en savait rien, pas plus qu'elle ne savait où elle avait atterrit.  
Même si elle avait des doutes grandissants.  
Partout où ses mains entrait en contact avec quelque chose, c'était de la pierre. Taillée.  
Une cellule, donc, même si elle n'était pas enchaînée.  
Tout un côté de son visage collait. Elle y porta la main. Quelque chose d'humide. Elle se lècha les doigts. Rouille et métal. Du sang.  
Bilbo se tâta le front. Elle retira vivement sa main lorsque ses doigts atteignirent sa tempe et qu'une onde de souffrance la traversa.  
La Hobbite y revint, bien plus doucement.  
Elle sentit les rebords boursoufflés d'une large entaille encore humide et ouverte, collée de cheveux.  
Le moindre contact la brûlait.  
Saloperie. Le genre de truc qui laissait forcément des cicatrices.  
Mais bon, une de plus ou de moins...  
Le sang n'avait pas encore séché et elle le sentait encore suinter, signe qu'elle ne datait pas de trop longtemps. Quelque heures, tout au plus.  
Combien, elle n'aurait pas su dire.  
Elle tenta à nouveau de s'assoir. Y parvint cette fois malgré la souffrance que cela lui causait.  
Quelques heures.  
Surtout ne pas paniquer.  
Elle avait prévenu Kili qu'elle s'absenterait une bonne partie de la journée. Le gosse n'avait certainement pas commencé à s'inquiéter.  
Elle avait encore le temps de sortir de là. Si elle sortait de là.  
Il lui vint la pensée morbide que le père du petit l'avait peut-être précédé dans cette cellule. Avec le destin que l'on connaissait.  
Au moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir de rats, mais c'était le seul point positif qu'elle pouvait trouver.  
Elle devait sortir de là.  
Elle devait retrouver Kili.  
Elle devait le protéger.  
Bilbo se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais c'était à peu près stable.  
Elle avança dans les ténèbres à l'aveuglette, les mains tendues devant elle.  
Ses doigts sentirent bientôt le contact de planches de bois.  
C'était vraiment une petite cellule.  
Elle explora des paumes la porte. Rencontra des barres de métal glacées, semées d'énormes rivets.  
Bon. Pas moyen de s'échapper par là.  
Enfin si, mais il fallait d'abord que quelqu'un lui ouvre.  
Et pas d'autre solutions que d'attendre.  
Fort bien.  
Elle attendit.  
Attendit.  
Attendit.  
Puis un mince rayon de lumière se glissa sous la porte.  
À travers l'épais panneau de bois, des pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre.  
La Hobbite se ramassa sur elle-même et se plaqua contre le mur.  
Dès que la porte s'ouvrirait, elle sauterait au-dehors.  
Puis elle courrait.  
Elle courrait elle ne savait pas où, mais il y avait forcément une sortie quelque part. Il y avait toujours une sortie.  
Le loquet cliqueta.  
Elle se raidit.  
Les gonds grincèrent.  
Elle fut dehors quasiment aussitôt, filant entre les jambes de l'individu patibulaire qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure.  
Malheureusement, elle avait sous-estimé ses capacités. Un bras immense et poilu se tendit et l'aggripa par les cheveux avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire trois pas.  
Dommage.  
Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû se couper les cheveux. Trop longs.  
\- Sale petit rat rester ici, énonça l'individu d'un ton morne.  
À la lumière de la torche qu'il portait, elle put le détailler.  
Nain, la barbe le prouvait, mais pas tout à fait. Trop grand, bras trop longs, yeux trop rapprochés, nez trop gros, dents bien trop acérés...il y avait quelque chose qui rappelait l'Orc dans ce type.  
Ou le Troll, à en juger par son air particulièrement stupide.  
Il la souleva sans aucun effort et Bilbo se retrouva coincée comme un paquet de linge sale sous le bras musculeux, les bras bloqués, incapable de se débattre.  
Valars. Mais que ce truc puait.  
\- Lâchez-moi! vociféra-t-elle, furieuse. D'hargel! Hubmaruthukhghurû! Ishkaqwi ai durugnul! Urkhusuh! Imrid amrâd ursul!  
Elle lui sortit toutes les injures Naines possibles et imaginables qu'elle connaissait, mais apparemment, il était trop stupide pour les comprendre.  
\- Sale petit rat se taire, dit-il simplement. Sinon Bert lui refaire le portrait.  
Ah, parce que ce truc avait un nom.  
Mais Bert, donc, pouvait probablement aussi lui arracher la tête d'une seule main.  
Elle jugea donc plus prudent de se taire, préférant tourner et retourner divers plans d'évasion dans sa tête sans en trouver aucun qui lui paraisse satisfaisant.

Le Troll/Orc/Nain/Chose la porta tout le long d'un tunnel de pierre percé de portes épaisses barrées de fer, et puis dans un escalier, et puis encore les tunnels, et puis à nouveau les escaliers, pour déboucher dans une salle immense.  
Et pleine de gardes.  
Qui s'écartaient tous prudemment devant Bert, nota-t-elle avec une bizarre satisfaction.  
Elle reconnu l'un des gardes, à son nez qui avait visiblement doublé de volume.  
\- Tu te rappelles de moi, petite salope? cracha-t-il.  
Bilbo grogna et lui montra les dents. Stupide, elle le savait, mais ce type ne méritait pas moins.  
\- Assez.  
Tous les poils de son corps, y compris ceux de ses pieds, se dressèrent.  
La voix était douce comme du velours liquide, insidieuse, mais rappelait tout de même le métal.  
_Il_ était là.  
Il était là, et elle ne le voyait pas.  
Bert le Troll la lâcha brusquement sur le sol.  
Elle atterrit à quatre pattes, ses genoux heurtant douloureusement le sol dur.  
Elle releva la tête.  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut les dragons.  
Ou plus exactement, les crânes de dragons suspendus dans l'ombre du plafond.  
Il y en avait trois.  
L'un d'eux était immense, et elle était sûre qu'un cheval entier aurait pu tenir dans sa gueule grande ouvert hérissés de crocs longs comme son bras.  
Les deux autres étaient presque minuscules en comparaison.  
Des bébés, comprit-elle. Une famille entière.  
Voici donc où le Roi avait gagné son surnom.  
En massacrant des bébés qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se laisser pousser des piquants, et probablement leur mère avec eux.  
"Fléau des Dragons"? Tu parles. Pathétique.  
En dessous des crânes se trouvait un simple trône de pierre.  
Sur le dossier scintillait une simple gemme blanche. Mais une gemme si étincelante que si Bilbo avait dû décrire les étoiles ou un coucher de soleil, elle les aurait décrite ainsi. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu d'étoiles, ni de coucher de soleil.  
La beauté du joyau était véritablement subjugante.  
Elle n'avait jamais, en vérité, rien vu de plus beau.  
Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier.  
En dessous de la gemme était assis le Roi sous la Montagne.

**à suivre, vendredi prochain...**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:**  
**D'hargel!: Troll parmi les trolls**  
**Hubmaruthukhghurû!: Trou du cul (si.)**  
**Ishkaqwi ai durugnul!: Je craches sur ta tombe**  
**Urkhusuh!: Gobelin**  
**Imrid amrâd ursul!: Puisses-tu mourir dans le feu du dragon**

**Les chansons de Bilbo sont "Les pluies de Castamere" de la BO de Game of Thrones et "L'arbre au pendu" de la BO de Hunger Games. Je les ai mis en français mais elles sont beaucoup mieux en VO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à toutes et bonne année 2015!**

**Aujourd'hui Bilbo rencontre le Roi sous la Montagne...vous avez toutes plus ou moins deviné de qui il s'agit et je précise qu'il n'aura rien à voir avec celui du film (que j'adore d'ailleurs, sérieux, il dit trois phrases et j'était pétée de rire à chaque fois) ou même du livre, mais comme il est THE grand méchant dans pas mal de fics, je suppose que vous êtes habituées ;)**  
**Si je devais choisir un acteur, ce serait Christopher Waltz (le nazi sadique dans Inglorious Basterds, si si) ou Jared Harris (Moriarty dans Sherlock Holmes avec RDJ).**

**Anna Taure: Aerys...tu n'es pas tombée loin! Mais ça serait plus un mix de Joffrey et Smaug (qui apparaîtra dans cette fic, d'ailleurs, mais un peu OOC aussi). Et oui, c'est presque Elia Martell. J'y avait pas trop pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis...**

**J'en profite pour vous conseiller d'aller lire des fics en anglais, parce que ça vous augmente votre niveau, un truc de dingue. Je suis passée de milieu à première de classe en même pas six mois^^**  
**Commencez par des OS par contre...**

Chapitre 6

_I will keep quiet_  
_ You won't even know I'm here_  
_ You won't suspect a thing_  
_ You won't see me in the mirror_  
_ But I crept into your heart_  
_ You can't make me disappear_  
_ Til I make you_

_ I made myself at home_  
_ In the cobwebs and the lies_  
_ I'm learning all your tricks_  
_ I can hurt you from inside_  
_ I made myself a promise_  
_ You would never see me cry_  
_ Til I make you_

_ You'll never know what hit you_  
_ Won't see me closing in_  
_ I'm gonna make you suffer_  
_ This hell you put me in_  
_ I'm underneath your skin_  
_ The devil within_  
_ You'll never know what hit you_

_ I will be here_  
_ When you think you're all alone_  
_ Seeping through the cracks_  
_ I'm the poison in your bones_  
_ My love is your disease_  
_ I won't let it set you free_  
_ Til I break you_

_ You'll never know what hit you_  
_ Won't see me closing in_  
_ I'm gonna make you suffer_  
_ This hell you put me in_  
_ I'm underneath your skin_  
_ The devil within_  
_ You'll never know what hit you_

_ I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_  
_ Look what you made of me_  
_ Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear_  
_ Look what you made of me_  
_ Look what you made of me_  
_ I'll make you see_

_ You'll never know what hit you_  
_ Won't see me closing in_  
_ I'm gonna make you suffer_  
_ This hell you put me in_  
_ I'm underneath your skin_  
_ The devil within_  
_ You'll never know what hit you_

_ The devil within_  
_ You'll never know what hit you_

_Digital Daggers, "The Devil within"_

Bilbo était terrifiée. Tout simplement terrifiée.  
D'habitude, elle acceptait la peur. La peur lui indiquait le danger et augmentait ses chances de survie.  
Mais là, c'était différent.  
Un sentiment froid, étouffant, presque paralysant.  
Elle voulait hurler et elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle voulait s'enfuir et courir loin, le plus loin possible, et elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle voulait se cacher, s'enterrer dans les ténèbres et ne plus jamais en ressortir s'en et elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle voulait prendre Kili dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle et ne plus jamais le lâcher, et elle ne pouvait pas.  
Comme si son corps était devenu de pierre, et que son esprit se disloquait en milliers de pièces tremblantes.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prier tous les Valars qu'elle connaissait, y compris ceux des sectes bizarres comme Melkor ou Sauron, pour être encore en vie dans les dix prochaines minutes.  
Et pour que le Roi ne se souviennent pas d'elle et ne décide pas de terminer son oeuvre inachevée.  
Elle se ressentait vraiment telle qu'elle était, faible, frêle, trop petite, insignifiante. Le genre que l'on écrase si facilement, parfois sans même le savoir. Et elle était à quatre pattes, dans une position humiliante, ce qui n'aidait pas.  
La Hobbite ramena ses jambes sous elle, dans une position qui lui permettrait de se relever et de s'enfuir rapidement si les énènements devaient mal tourner, ce qui avaient de grandes chances de se produire.  
Et elle ne perdit pas le Roi sous la Montagne des yeux.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près depuis...depuis ce qui était arrivé.  
Il n'avait pas changé, ou du moins pas visiblement. Les Nains ne vieillissaient pas au même rythme que les Hobbits de toute façon.  
Son armure était de plaques de métal hérissées de pointes, si noires qu'elle ne renvoyait aucune lumière.  
Le dragon de rubis sur sa poitrine étincelait sous les torches, faisant écho aux immenses dépouilles aux orbites creuses qui le surplombait. L'épaisse cape de fourrure noire qui lui drapait les épaules le faisait paraître encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Les yeux de la Hobbite étaient juste au niveau des pieds du Nain.  
L'un était dans une botte cerclée de métal et de fourrure tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale pour un Nain, mais l'autre, l'autre...  
L'autre pied était fait d'acier articulé, une magnifique pièce tout à la fois d'horlogerie et d'orfèvrerie. Magnifique et hideux.  
Il y avait des griffes recourbées de fauve sur les orteils de métal, et elle pouvait voir que quelque chose de noirâtre, immanquablement du sang séché, était encore incrusté dessous.  
Bilbo avait envie de vomir.  
\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Semie-Homme?  
La voix du Roi exprimait un plaisir malsain non dissimulé. Il savait qu'elle avait peur et en jouait.  
La Hobbite baissa la tête et la rentra dans ses épaules.  
Ne pas lui répondre pouvait s'avérer dangereux.  
\- Non, marmonna-t-elle.  
Enfin si, elle s'en doutait un peu, mais mieux valait jouer les étonnées pour le moment.  
Un bruissement de fourrure lui apprit que le Roi s'était levé, et le raclement caractéristique du pied de fer sur la pierre se fit entendre.  
Bilbo garda ses yeux rivés au sol jusqu'à ce que l'énorme botte et son jumeau de fer entrent dans son champ de vision.  
Elle frissonna.  
C'était bien du sang séché sous les ongles.  
Une grande main puissante se glissa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Le métal lui creusait dans la mâchoire.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la Hobbite croisa le regard du Roi sous la Montagne.  
Bleu.  
Bleu glacier, une nuance froide qui faisait comme deux trous congelés au milieu de sa figure et contrastait avec le rouge cuivré de sa courte barbe et de sa longue crinière tressée sur laquelle reposait sa couronne de métal noir et or.  
Une couronne qui semblait bizarrement déplacée sur le personnage malgré ses angles et arrêtes et formes géométriques aggressives.  
La peau était pâle et blême. Il avait l'air malade, pour tout dire, malade de folie, et ses yeux fiévreux n'arrangeaient rien.  
Il était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, malgré les quelques fils argentés qui lui parcouraient les tempes.  
Ses traits n'étaient pas dépourvus d'une certaine noblesse, et il aurait presque pu être agréable à regarder sans ce regard terrifiant et la bouche, une fente plissée et cruelle, comme une blessure ouverte.  
Une bouche d'assassin, mince comme un fil, sans sang et trop pâle à force d'être pincée.  
Bilbo voulait détourner la tête et ne plus avoir à soutenir ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être exposée, nue et sans défense, à la merci d'un monstre sanguinaire.  
Mais la main lui maintenait la tête en place d'une poigne de fer. Le pouce calleux suivit lentement le tracé de la cicatrice.  
\- Quel est ton nom?  
Les noms avaient du pouvoir, elle l'avait compris. Les noms définissaient ce que l'on était, et il suffisait d'en changer pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre.  
Elle aurait pu en donner un autre que le sien, mais c'était là jouer un jeu dangereux. Mentir pourrait lui coûter très cher.  
Et il le connaissait peut-être déjà. C'était sans doute un test.  
\- Bilbo Baggins, votre Majesté, articula-t-elle malgré la douloureuse pression sur sa mâchoire.  
Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du Roi. Personne ne le connaissait, à vrai dire, ou bien personne ne s'en souvenait. Il était le Roi sous la Montagne et ça suffisait, apparemment.  
Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était si invulnérable. Nul n'avait de pouvoir sur lui.  
Il dût voir la douleur dans ses yeux car il resserra un moment sa prise avant de la lâcher.  
\- Intéressant, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui disait exactement le contraire, que tu ai choisi de ne pas me mentir. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous entendre.  
Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais su le nom de la Hobbite qu'il avait fait exécuter, et c'était sans doute pour le mieux.  
N'empêche qu'il connaissait son nom et cela voulait dire que quelqu'un le lui avait dit, et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.  
\- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez une proposition à me faire? avança-t-elle prudemment.  
\- Il se pourrait bien. Vois-tu, Semie-Homme, tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'appartient, et j'aimerais le récupérer.  
La peur creusa son estomac comme un dard de glace.  
_Kili._  
Le Roi sous la Montagne frappa dans ses mains.  
\- Amenez les autres prisonniers, ordonna-t-il.  
Bert le geôlier s'éloigna de son pas lourd et disparut par un escalier.

Le Nain couronné se versa lentement une coupe de vin, le faisait miroiter à la lumière des torches.  
Bipbo prit soudain conscience de sa gorge asséchée.  
\- Sais-tu quelle est la meilleure arme lorsqu'on souhaite garder le contrôle d'un royaume? demanda-t-il soudain en sirotant son verre.  
Pourquoi posait-il cette question? À elle? Encore un petit jeu cruel?  
Derrière elle, des cliquetis d'armure indiquaient que les gardes s'agitaient.  
Répondre? Ne pas répondre?  
L'un et l'autre pouvaient signer son arrêt de mort.  
D'autant qu'elle voyait bien une réponse, qui lui paraissait on ne peut plus évidente, mais...  
\- Alors?  
Le Roi s'impatientait.  
\- La...la peur, lâcha Bilbo précipitamment, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.  
Pendant un instant, rien.  
Puis un son étrange, incongru, entre le grincement d'une vieille porte et un hurlement d'agonie, qui résonnait de toute part sous les hautes voûtes de pierre.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne riait, ses épaules courbées secouées de hoquets, mais on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'étouffait. Un chuintement sec sifflait au fond de sa gorge à travers deux éclats de rire.  
Bilbo résista de son mieux à l'envie de se couvrir les oreilles.  
Le Nain riait, riait, riait. Cela semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter.  
Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, et on n'entendait plus que ce rire de fou, malsain et éraillé.  
Même la Garde semblait avoir peur. Bilbo n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait percevoir les battements affolés de dizaines de coeurs sous les armures, en plus du sien qui remontait dans sa gorge et menaçait de l'étouffer.  
Le rire s'éteignit de lui même lentement, mais continua de résonner encore un certain temps sur les murs de granit.  
Le Roi reprit son souffle, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de pierre de son trône.  
\- Intelligente, n'est-ce pas? As-tu peur de moi, petite chose? hoqueta-t-il.  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, fit-il. Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu comprends où se situe ton intérêt. Les créatures de ta sorte sont toujours prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour rester en vie.  
Le Roi fouilla un instant dans les replis de sa cape de fourrure.  
\- Reconnais-tu ça, Semie-Homme?  
Il lança quelque chose dans les airs. Quelque chose de petit et de brillant.  
L'objet rebondit sur le sol avec un claquement métallique, et roula jusqu'à ses pieds.  
Elle hésita avant de le ramasser et de le faire rouler dans sa paume.  
La perle de Kili.  
Les motifs gravés étaient inmanquables, et il y avait même encore quelques minuscules caillots de sang séché dessus.  
Voilà qui répondait à sa question.  
Alfrid.  
Ou le Maître.  
Ces maudits fils de...  
Il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe d'eux. Durablement.  
La rage la submergea. À cause d'eux, elle allait sans doute mourir. Ou pire, perdre Kili.  
Non.  
Elle ne pouvait accepter ça.  
\- Il y a quelques jours, un homme a été pris sur le fait en essayant de vendre ceci au rabais. Sous la torture, il nous a raconté une histoire fort intéressante, dit le Roi sous la Montagne, se penchant en avant sur son trône. Il nous a gentiment précisé que cette perle était rentré en sa possession par un échange effectué avec une Semie-Homme contre une substance illicite. La description qu'il m'en a donné était très précise.  
Bilbo referma son poing sur la perle. Les motifs gravés en relief s'incrustaient dans sa peau.  
Bien.  
Si elle s'en sortait, elle pourrait la rendre à Kili.  
Et elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de règler son compte à Alfrid.  
Si elle s'en sortait.  
La voix du Roi se fit lourde de menaces.  
\- Les Hobbits ne courent pas les rues, les Hobbits balafrés encore moins. La question est: comment une Semie Homme droguée jusqu'aux os s'est-elle retrouvée en possession d'une perle de la lignée de Durïn?  
\- Je l'ai trouvée, dit-elle calmement.  
Ne pas l'énerver.  
Ne pas se montrer insolente.  
Garder sa langue derrière ses dents, pour une fois.  
Ne pas montrer sa peur. Il le savait, de toute façon.  
Le gantelet de fer se mit à pianoter impatiemment sur son accoudoir. Mauvais signe.  
\- Voyez-vous cela.  
\- Sur la place. Après l'exécution, précisa-t-elle.  
Le pianotement cessa brusquement. L'expression du Roi était étrange. Grimace ou sourire, elle n'aurait pas su dire. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si sa couronne était trop lourde.  
\- C'est également la version que ce brave homme nous a donné, sourit-il. Mais il y a d'autres détails pour le moins...troublants.  
Il avait dit cela comme s'il savourait chaque mot comme une délicieuse friandise.

L'écho d'un pas lourd annonça le retour de Bert le Troll.  
Accompagné.  
\- Ah, voilà nos invités, s'exclama le Roi. Peut-être pourront-ils nous livrer eux-mêmes leur version de cette histoire?  
Le Troll entra, traînant deux personnes derrière lui. Alfrid, bien entendu. Et le Maître.  
Alfrid tenait à peine debout. Son visage semblait intact quoique trop pâle et hagard, mais ses vêtements étaient en loques, et il était impossible de se méprendre sur la nature des taches qui les parsemaient. Bilbo vrilla le nez et se retint de ricaner. Il s'était visiblement pissé dessus de terreur.  
Le Maître semblait en bien meilleur état. Il ne semblait pas avoir perdu de poids en tout cas. Dès que le geôlier le lâcher, il se mit à piailler en se tordant les mains. Le Maître des bas-fonds, suppliant à genoux. Dans une autre situation, Bilbo aurait trouvé cela tordant.  
Pas là.  
\- C'est une erreur, une lamentable erreur, ne cessait-il de répéter.  
\- Assez, vermine, fit le Roi, une expression ennuyée sur son visage.  
Le gros homme se tut immédiatement, ses petits yeux porcins furetant dans la salle à la recherche désespérée d'une échappatoire.  
Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas une mauvaise idée.  
Bilbo commença également à chercher une sortie des yeux, mais plus discrètement. Beaucoup de portes débouchaient dans la salle du trône, mais la plupart menaient à des escaliers qui descendaient  
Dans le doute, il valait mieux monter. Mais le seul escalier correspondant, bien plus large que les autres, se trouvait au fond de la salle, derrière le trône, et semblait mener au coeur du palais.  
Hors de portée et inutile, donc.  
Mais bon à savoir.  
Tout palais avait sa poterne, sa sortie de secours.  
Un talon d'Achille utile à exploiter.

Un cri strident retentit dans la salle.  
Alfrid, les yeux écarquillés, la pointait du doigt.  
\- C'est elle, hurlait-il, hystérique, c'est elle! C'est elle! Dis-lui! J'ai rien fait! C'est elle! Bilbo, dis-lui, toi! C'est-elle!  
Il se laissa glisser au sol et se mit à sangloter, les mains pressées sur sa tête, un flot de "C'est-elle!" s'écoulant sans fin de sa bouche.  
\- Faites-le taire, ordonna le roi.  
Un des Gardes envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du sbire.  
Il y eut un craquement sinistre de côtes brisées, et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de satisfaction intérieure.  
Décidémment, elle était loin d'être emplie de compassion.  
Alfrid poussa un cri aigu de cochon qu'on égorge mais se tut et continua à renifler à même le sol.  
\- Libérez-les, ordonna le Roi. Et payez-les à la hauteur de leurs services.  
Le Maître se jeta à genoux et se confondit en remerciements.  
Bilbo détourna le regard, écoeurée, alors qu'on les emmenait vers la sorte, notant néanmoins la porte empruntée.  
Par l'intérieur du palais, donc.  
Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi ces deux abrutis avaient-ils le droit de s'échapper et pas elle?  
\- Répugnants personnages, commenta le Roi sous la Montagne avec un soupir résigné. Je suis sûre que tu seras d'accord avec moi, Semie-Homme.  
Bilbo opina avec hésitation. Elle ne savait pas trop quel jeu il jouait avec elle et elle n'aimait pas ça.  
\- Alfrid nous a raconté une autre histoire, bien plus intéressante, fit le Roi.  
\- Je serais vous, je croirais pas tout ce qu'il raconte, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre négligemment.  
Avant de se maudire intérieurement pour sa langue trop acérée.  
\- Sage conseil, en effet, siffla-t-il d'un ton presque amusé. Néanmoins, certains détails sont troublants. Très troublants. Veux-tu entendre la suite de l'histoire, Semie-Homme?  
Il se pencha en avant.  
\- Un jeune Nain. Brun, yeux noirs, imberbe. Un enfant, encore. Je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle.  
Bilbo se sentit soudain glacée. Ses genoux faiblirent.  
Il savait pour Kili.  
Il savait pour Kili.  
Il savait pour Kili.  
Elle n'avait pas été assez discrète et ce fouineur d'Alfrid les avait vus à un moment où à un autre.  
Et maintenant Kili allait payer pour son erreur.  
Elle revit le gosse mort dans le caniveau et les rats et le sang.  
Non.  
Non.  
Non.  
Ça n'allait pas arriver.  
Elle hurlait intérieurement.  
Mais à l'extérieur, elle ne réagissait pas. Des années d'entraînement. Ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Jamais.  
\- Où est-il? demanda le Roi.  
Sa voix s'était faite d'acier.  
Bilbo ne répondit pas.  
Il n'aurait pas Kili. Non. Il ne l'aurait pas.  
Même si elle devait mourir pour ça.  
\- Allons, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, passons un marché, toi et moi, veux-tu bien?  
Il descendit de son trône, sa cape de fourrure bruissant sur le sol derrière lui, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.  
Le contact la paralysa de terreur et de révulsion.  
\- Je pourrais te donner tout ce que tu désires. De l'or, des esclaves, un royaume même. À une seule condition.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important, ce gosse? demanda-t-elle.  
Pas comme si elle ne savait pas. Mais même si elle ne vendrait jamais Kili à ce monstre, autant jouer un peu.  
Elle savait comment marchaient les affaires, et il lui fallait gagner du temps.  
\- Voyons, fit le Nain, la main sur le coeur, n'est-il pas du devoir de chacun de prendre soin de sa famille? Je ne souhaite que m'assurer de l'avenir de mon jeune neveu.  
Neveu? Donc le Roi faisait aussi partie de la lignée de Durïn?  
Il avait donc massacré sa propre famille.  
L'avenir de son jeune neveu? Une tombe, ouais. Ou plus sûrement les rats.  
Hypocrite, songea-t-elle. Son expression faussement anxieuse ne l'abusait pas.  
En fait, même Kili ne se serait pas laissé abuser.  
\- Il est mort, dit-elle abruptement.  
Le Roi se figea. Sa main sur son épaule se contracta brusquement, et elle crut que l'os allait éclater.  
Elle prit une expression désolée. Pas difficile.  
Nori lui avait appris à mentir.  
Le Roi cherchait le mensonge sur son visage, la bouche pincée réduite à une mince fente. Tant mieux pour lui s'il en trouvait une seule trace.  
Caches-toi, ma petite fille, caches-toi bien. Ça aussi, ça en faisait partie.  
\- Il est mort, répéta-t-elle. Il a attrapé la fièvre des bas-fonds et il est mort. J'suis désolée, messire, je savais pas qu'il était de votre famille. C'était un bon petit gars.  
Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix lorsqu'elle termina. Elle avait été convaincante, elle le savait. N'importe qui se laissait toujours prendre au piège. Restait à savoir si on pouvait compter le Roi sous la Montagne dans le n'importe qui.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Je ne crois pas, non, finit-il par dire.  
Apparemment pas. Et merde. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.  
\- Si mon neveu était mort, tu me l'aurais dit tout de suite, lorsque je t'ai demandé où il était.  
Il lui tordit violemment le bras.  
\- Cet enfant n'est rien pour toi. Pourquoi le protéger?  
\- Vous allez le tuer, dit-elle d'un ton neutre et essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur.  
La pression sur son bras se relâcha brusquement.  
Le Roi semblait...choqué?  
\- Le tuer?  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Non, Hobbite. J'ai de plus hauts projets.  
Le Roi se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle.  
\- Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'un héritier. Mes épouses semblent incapables de m'en produire un, et ce garçon est mon plus proche parent encore en vie.  
Il s'arrêta, la regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Tu tiens à cet enfant, Semie-Homme, ne le nies pas. Ne souhaites-tu pas qu'il soit en sécurité? Qu'il mange à sa faim et qu'il soit à l'abri du froid, de la peur et des monstres qui rôdent dans le noir?  
Oui.  
C'était ce qu'elle voulait.  
\- Ne souhaites-tu pas le voir devenir Roi?  
Elle essaya de se représenter un Kili plus âgé, couronné.  
L'image était plaisante. Mais elle impliquait que le gosse soit élevé par un monstre. Qu'il en devienne un.  
\- Non, murmura-t-elle.  
Le Nain leva un sourcil.  
\- Non?  
\- C'est non, dit-elle plus posémment, s'attendant à une explosion de colère.  
Qui ne vint pas.

Le Roi sous la Montagne se contenta de soupirer.  
\- Fort bien, ne dis rien si tu le souhaites. Je finirais bien par obtenir la vérité, de gré ou de force.  
Il fit un geste de la main.  
Bilbo se retrouva coincée entre deux gardes, à genoux, les bras tordus dans le dos.  
\- Fouillez les bas-fonds, ordonna-t-il. Trouvez- moi un enfant seul, d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux noirs, sans barbe, et ramenez-le ici vivant. Tuez ou torturez qui vous voudrez, mettez le feu à la ville si ça vous chante, mais je veux ce garçon.  
Bilbo pouvait déjà entendre les cris à l'intérieur de son crâne alors même que la Garde n'avait pas encore totalement quitté les lieux.  
Tout ces gens, qui allaient mourir par sa faute.  
Autrefois, il y avait eu la Règle numéro Trois. Et ça ne lui aurait rien fait. Mais à présent, elle voyait un Kili dans chaque cadavre.  
Son estomac se retourna.  
\- S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, non...  
Le Roi sous la Montagne se figea.  
Il se retourna lentement vers elle.  
\- Une autre personne a supplié comme cela, il y a longtemps. Une autre Hobbite, avec la même voix, dit-il lentement, comme dans un rêve.  
Il eut un sourire carnassier et ses yeux se mirent à briller.  
\- Je me rappelle de toutes.  
Non.  
Non.  
Non.  
Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne...  
\- Montrez-moi son dos, ordonna-t-il.  
Paralysée de terreur, Bilbo sentit un garde l'aggriper par le col de sa tunique, tirer. Le tissu se déchira dans un froissement soyeux. L'air froid heurta son dos nu.  
Le Roi tourna lentement autour d'elle.  
Elle sentit un long droit froid sur sa clavicule, suivre un lent chemin bien précis sur le milieu de son dos. L'ongle trop long lui griffait la peau.  
\- Intéressant, murmura-t-il. Comment peux-tu être encore en vie, je me le demande. Viendrais-tu dans mon lit si je te le proposais, petite chose?  
\- Non, cracha-t-elle aussitôt..  
À l'instant, elle sut qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Encore.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne soupira. Il lui souleva le menton d'un doigt, caressant du pouce la cicatrice sur sa joue. Elle ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût.  
\- Dommage, dit-il calmement. J'aurais apprécié de rajouter quelques cicatrices ça et là. Mais je suppose ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.  
Brusquement il aggripa les cheveux courts à l'arrière de sa nuque et lui tira la tête en arrière. La Hobbite ne voyait plus que le plafond et les immenses crânes aux orbites vides qui semblaient rire dans les ténèbres.  
Puis il plaqua brusquement sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre. Elle ne pouvait que subir.  
Ses lèvres étaient froides et sèches contre les siennes.  
Bilbo serra les mâchoires, gardant désespérément la bouche close, luttant contre le manque d'air.  
Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée avant, elle se rendait compte.  
On n'embrassait pas les personnes de sa sorte. On les utilisait, on prenait son plaisir, mais on ne les embrassait pas.  
La nausée la submergea.  
Son souffle sentait le vin qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Et comme un arrière goût de métal.  
Il lui mordit la lèvre, fort, avant de la relâcher brusquement.  
Bilbo tomba à genoux, inspirant l'air à plein poumon, et cracha le sang de sa lèvre déchirée qui lui coulait sur le menton.  
Elle se sentait aussi sale que s'il l'avait prise de force à même le sol.  
Sale et furieuse.  
Elle n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Alfrid et le Maître faisaient bien pâle figure en comparaison avec ce qu'elle ressentait.  
\- Emmenez-la à mes appartements, ordonna le Roi sans lui jeter un regard.  
Un des gardes, celui au nez cassé, se mit à ricaner.  
\- Et arrangez-vous pour qu'elle prenne un bain, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Je déteste quand elles sont sales.

Des bras puissants aux mains de métal froid la remirent sur ses pieds.  
Bilbo se laissa faire.  
Elle devait s'enfuir.  
Elle devait retrouver Kili.  
Son cerveau tournait à plein régime alors qu'ils l'entraînaient vers le large escalier et que le Roi en train de se reverser une coupe de vin disparaissait de son champ de vision. Maintenant qu'elle était délivrée de son oppressante présence, elle retrouvait l'usage de ses moyens.  
Le couteau caché contre sa jambe la brûlait.  
Une autre qu'elle aurait attendu que le Roi lui ait écarté les cuisses pour le lui planter dans le dos, mais certainement pas Bilbo Baggins. Pas qu'elle remette en cause le principe, il y avait parfois des situations où on avait pas le choix, mais le moindre contact de ce type la révulsait. Le contact de n'importe quel type, d'ailleurs.  
Non, elle ne ferait pas ça.  
Deux soldats. Un devant elle, un derrière. Dont Nez Cassé. Une chance qu'ils l'aient lâchée.  
Imbéciles.  
L'escalier restait sa meilleure chance pour une tentative.  
Les lourdes armure désavantageraient clairement les gardes.  
Il y avait un espace creux entre les plaques de fer, à la jointure de l'épaule et du coup, où on apercevait le cuir noir en dessous de l'armure. Un petit espace de quelque centimètres.  
Bilbo glissa lentement sa main sous sa ceinture, tout en essayant de garder une démarche la plus naturelle possible, et elle remercia silencieusement Nori de lui avoir appris à garder un air honnête même lorsqu'on avait pas la conscience tranquille. Le garde devant ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, pas plus que celui de derrière. Qui, elle le savait, avait les yeux fixés sur sa chute de reins dévoilée par les pans déchirés de sa tunique.  
Qu'il se rince bien l'oeil, cet imbécile.  
Ses doigts atteignirent le manche de l'arme, se refermèrent dessus.  
Elle tira, centimètre par centimètre.  
Le premier garde était presque en haut de l'escalier. Il fallait frapper juste et fort.  
_Maintenant._  
Elle prit appui sur ses orteils, sauta et planta sans prévenir la lame juste au défaut de l'armure, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde sans rencontrer aucune résistance.  
Le garde émit un gargouillement étouffé, ses bras battants l'air pour l'agripper sans y parvenir.  
Elle pesa sur la lame de tout son poids, grimpant quasiment sur le dos du Nain, utilisant la masse de l'armure pour le faire se retourner et basculer en avant sur son collègue.  
Bilbo dégagea la lame dans une gerbe de sang et se laissa tomber en arrière. Son dos nu heurta violemment l'angle de l'escalier et elle se raidit sous l'impact.  
Le fracas des deux gardes dévalant les marches en armure de plates complète était bien trop fort pour ne pas avoir été remarqué.  
Il y avait des traces de sang sur toutes les marches et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite alors qu'elle essuyait sa lame sur le sol.  
Avec un peu de chance, elle l'avait tué.  
La Hobbite retira furtivement sa chemise ruinée et la renfila à l'envers avant d'attacher les pans déchirés sur sa poitrine. Au moins elle se sentait couverte.  
Un cri de rage résonna à l'étage inférieur, suivi de l'immanquable de pieds bottés de fer claquant sur un sol de pierre.  
L'adrénaline et la peur se ruèrent dans ses veines.  
Tournant les talons, Bilbo Baggins se mit à courir.

**à vendredi prochain!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant votre lecture, je voudrais que vous accordiez une pensée aux journalistes de Charlie Hebdo lâchement assassinés mercredi parce qu'ils avaient voulu défendre la liberté d'expression.  
#JeSuisCharlie.**

**Vous allez me haïr avec ce chapitre. Je n'en dit pas plus :)**

Chapitre 7

_Run boy run! This world is not made for you_  
_ Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_  
_ Run boy run! Running is a victory_  
_ Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills_

_ Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you_  
_ Run boy run! They're dying to stop you_  
_ Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_  
_ Run boy run! Break out from society_

_ Tomorrow is another day_  
_ And you won't have to hide away_  
_ You'll be a man, boy!_  
_ But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

_ Run boy run! This ride is a journey to_  
_ Run boy run! The secret inside of you_  
_ Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_  
_ Run boy run! And disappear in the trees_

_ Tomorrow is another day_  
_ And you won't have to hide away_  
_ You'll be a man, boy!_  
_ But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

_ Tomorrow is another day_  
_ And when the night fades away_  
_ You'll be a man, boy!_  
_ But for now it's time to run, it's time to run! _

_Woodkid, "Run boy, run"_

Perdue.  
Définitivement perdue.  
Depuis combien de temps, elle ne savait pas. Des heures? Quelque minutes? Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement frustrant, tout de même.  
Ce palais semblait n'avoir pas de fin. Un dédale de pièces et de couloirs, la plupart vides et poussiéreux. Déserts. À croire que personne n'y habitait, et bien qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir semé ses poursuivants, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.  
On aurait dit que cet endroit ne logeait que des fantômes. La famille de Kili, la lignée de Durïn. Probablement massacrée à l'intérieur même de ces murs.  
Bilbo resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim et elle avait un besoin croissant de Vieux Toby.  
Cette tache brune sur le sol, n'était-ce pas du sang séché, si ancien qu'il devenait presque impossible de le discerner?  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que de la pierre et des ombres et de la poussière.  
Étaient-ils en train de la regarder?  
De grands rois du passé aux longues barbes, gris et froids sous leurs couronnes immatérielles?  
Des reines majestueuses couvertes de bijoux sans forme?  
Durïn l'Immortel lui-même, condamné à renaître encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa quête, dont nul ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants, soit accomplie?  
Le sentiment d'être observée était très inconfortable et lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de disparaître. Mais en dessous du sol de pierre, il y avait d'autres couloirs et d'autres pièces vides.  
Bilbo s'assit contre le mur et croisa ses bras autour de sa tête. Elle avait besoin de se poser et de réfléchir.  
Une fois sortie, il lui faudrait faire très vite.  
Retourner à la planque, attraper Kili et changer d'étage en vitesse. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver refuge dans le tunnel secret.  
Il lui faudrait changer de nom et d'apparence.  
En se barbouillant la face avec du charbon ou de la saleté, elle parviendrait sans doute à masquer sa cicatrice.  
Ses cheveux pouvaient être noircis, de même qu'elle pouvait éclaircir ceux de Kili avec de l'urine, bien qu'elle se doutait que le gosse n'apprécierait pas.  
Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Faire des plans avant même de savoir si elle avait une chance de s'échapper de ce dédale?  
_Stupide Hobbite._  
Son estomac gronda d'insatisfaction.  
\- Ta gueule, grogna-t-elle.  
Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. Dehors, Kili aussi devait avoir faim.  
Elle priait pour qu'il n'ait pas décidé de descendre massacrer un rat à coup de pierres. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait s'adresser à Mahal ou Yavanna pour leur demander de protéger le petit. Pas sûr que même un Vala puisse faire quelque chose face au Roi sous la Montagne.

Bilbo se releva et reprit sa marche, rasant les murs, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre. Seulement un léger écho mat.  
Un frottement furtif la fit sursauter et elle crispa ses doigts sur la lame.  
Un rat.  
Gris, rachitique, mais un rat tout de même. Il y en avait donc ici aussi. N'y avait-il pas une seule place au monde qui n'en soit pas envahie?  
Apparemment non.  
Du moins si on réduisait le monde à la Montagne. Mais il n'y avait pas de monde en dehors d'Erebor.  
La bestiole disparut dans les ombres aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Bilbo continua son chemin à travers l'enchaînement de salles, de couloirs et d'alcôves vides, dont les hauts murs gris donnaient l'impression de se rapprocher au fur et à mesure pour l'étouffer.  
La Hobbite sentit soudain un courant d'air sur sa figure. Elle inspira. Le souffle semblait sain.  
Dans le doute, toujours suivre son nez.  
Elle emprunta un des couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, les mains en avant, jusqu'à rencontrer une matière molle et rêche sous ses paumes.  
Tissu?  
On aurait dit de la laine, mais en plus dur et plus épais.  
Tapisserie, donc.  
Elle poussa la pièce d'étoffe hors de son chemin.  
Une issue cachée derrière une lourde tapisserie de grand prix. Ingénieux.  
Un long couloir éclairé de torches s'étendait devant elle. Cela semblait tout de suite plus vivant. De lourdes portes en bois verni le perçaient. L'atmosphère était chaude, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans l'austérité et l'épaisseur de ces portes, et dans les ombres que les torches projetaient sur les murs et le plafond.  
Bilbo serra son couteau jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges lui fassent mal.  
Ses paumes transpiraient et glissaient.  
Mauvais, si elle croisait quelqu'un.  
Quelque part, elle entendait des voix.  
Féminines ou masculines, elle n'aurait pas su le dire.  
Puis des pas dans le couloir. Lourds. Métalliques.  
La Hobbite plaqua son oreille contre une des portes.  
Aucun bruit.  
Elle tourna lentement la poignée. Pas verrouillée.  
Bilbo se glissa dans la pièce et se plaqua contre la porte, attendant, le dos raide, que les pas s'éloignent.  
Elle ne se détendit que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que le silence.  
Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner brusquement, la lame levée.

Une jeune Naine en chemise de nuit la fixait d'un air terrorisé.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Bilbo baissa sa lame et mit précipitamment un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. La fille referma la bouche.  
Pendant un moment, elles s'observèrent en silence.  
La Naine était jeune. Plus âgée que Kili, mais pas de beaucoup. Jolie, enfin pour une Naine, avec un petit visage rond couvert de taches de rousseur, de grands yeux couleur caramel aux longs cils, des cheveux roux soyeux délicatement tressés et de courts favoris à l'angle de la mâchoire.  
Elle était richement vêtue d'une fine robe de nuit de soie rouge filée d'or, et pourtant, elle avait l'air malade, trop pâle, les joues creuses, et des cernes au moins aussi impressionnant que ceux de la Hobbite sous les yeux.  
La Naine était au moins aussi terrifiée que Bilbo, sinon plus. Elle ne savait pas le cacher, voilà tout.  
Et il y avait de quoi.  
Voir débarquer dans sa chambre une Semie Homme hagarde et crasseuse aux vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang avait de quoi en effrayer plus d'une.  
Bilbo rangea lentement sa lame dans sa ceinture et leva ses paumes désarmées en l'air.  
\- Vous êtes la Hobbite, dit calmement la fille. Celles qu'ils recherchent.  
Elle hocha la tête. Pas la peine de nier, son apparence parlait d'elle-même.  
Pendant un long moment, elles se jaugèrent avec méfiance.  
L'estomac de Bilbo gronda de façon embarrassante et elle plaqua ses mains sur son ventre.  
Puis...  
\- Vous avez faim?  
La Hobbite eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Avait-elle bien entendu?  
\- Quoi?  
\- Vous avez faim? répéta la jeune Naine.  
C'était bien ça.  
\- Oui, marmonna-t-elle.  
Oui, elle avait faim. Elle mourait de faim. Mais c'était un état permanent chez elle. Maintenant, avait-elle plus faim que d'habitude...  
Peut-être.  
Angoisse et Estomac ne faisaient en général pas bon ménage. Chez Kili aussi d'ailleurs.  
_Kili._  
\- Je n'ai pas faim, hurlait-elle intérieurement. Je veux mon petit garçon!  
Son petit garçon qui devait aussi mourir de faim. Elle aurait pu pleurer si elle en avait eu la force.  
La jeune Naine lui tendit quelque chose.  
Son regard fit un aller et retour entre la fille et ce qu'elle lui tendait.  
Il y avait forcément un truc. Les actes gratuits n'existaient pas. N'est-ce pas? Et puis c'était quoi, ça d'abord?  
Elle prit le...truc entre ses doigts avec circonspection.  
C'était mou, tendre et blanc, limite spongieux, avec une sorte de croûte dorée. Et ça sentait bon.  
Nourriture de riche.  
\- Ça ne va pas? C'est du pain, mais si vous voulez autre chose...  
Bilbo regarda la nourriture dans sa paume sans en croire ses yeux.  
Du pain, ça? Elle voulait rire?  
Le pain, elle connaissait. C'était noir et dur et bourré d'asticots ou parfumé à la pisse de rat. Ou alors...c'était comme ça que le pain était sensé être à la base.  
Bilbo mordit du bout des dents dans la miche.  
Elle eut l'impression que l'intérieur de sa bouche explosait.  
C'était...indescriptible.  
Chaud, doux, et ça avait du goût. Elle ne pouvait même pas expliquer la sensation de bien être qui descendit lentement jusqu'à s'installer au creux de son estomac. C'était à la limite du trop et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
Comment avait-elle pu manger toutes ces choses répugnantes, appeler "pain" les misérables restes qu'elle avait l'habitude de consommer, alors qu'il existait une chose aussi délicieuse? Quasiment sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'intégralité du pain disparut et elle se retrouva à se lècher convulsivement les doigts pour ne pas laisser la moindre miette.  
La Hobbite chercha dans les yeux de la jeune Naine mais n'y vit que de la compassion.  
Bilbo ne voulait pas de la compassion des autres. Mais là, elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou.  
\- Merci, dit-elle timidement.  
La Naine hocha la tête.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, dit-elle à voix basse. Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr.  
Elle se leva et entrebailla doucement la porte avant de la refermer. Il y avait un cliquetis étrange quand elle se déplaçait, et Bilbo remarqua alors la chaîne qui entravait ses chevilles, l'empêchant de faire de grandes enjambées et de courir.  
La Hobbite regarda plus attentivement.  
La jeune Naine portait des traces de coups, des ecchymoses violacées presques effacées, et d'autres plus fraîches. C'était indéniable, même si la robe en cachait la majeure partie. Sa manche se releva légèrement alors qu'elle repoussait le battant de bois. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été attachée avec une corde. Une des marques, sur sa clavicule, était plus étrange, comme si...une morsure?  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit?  
Un lupanar royal?  
La Naine était jeune, très jeune, mais assez vieille pour être considérée comme une femme.  
Alors dans les autres pièces...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait? murmura Bilbo, soudainement terrifiée à l'idée de le savoir.  
La Naine sourit tristement, mais son regard était dur.  
\- Rien à côté de ce qu'il vous fera s'il vous trouve ici.  
Bilbo frissonna et s'entoura de ses bras.  
La fille était une prisonnière, comme elle risquait de le devenir.  
\- Je veux sortir, gémit-elle pitoyablement.  
Elle se sentait comme un rat piégé. Bientôt viendrait une pierre pour lui écraser la tête et ensuite...  
\- Il y a une issue qui donne sur les tunnels, répondit lentement la Naine. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas.  
\- Pourquoi? s'agaça Bilbo.  
Elle n'était pas une pauvre créature sans défense. Jamais.  
\- Il y a des gardes. Et vous êtes blessée.  
Bilbo jeta un oeil à ses vêtements souillés de sang. Ah, _ça_.  
Mais ce n'était pas son sang à elle, et l'entaille sur sa tempe ne la gênait presque plus.  
\- J'en ai tué un en bas. Je crois.  
Après tout, les Nains avaient la peau dure.  
La Naine semblait sceptique.  
\- Il y en aura d'autre.  
Bilbo haussa les épaules.  
\- Je me débrouillerais. J'ai juste besoin du chemin.  
La jeune Naine la regarda un long moment. Elle frotta les marques sur ses poignets.  
\- Mon frère disait toujours ça aussi, marmonna-t-elle. Ça l'a pas empêché de disparaître.  
\- Votre frère?  
La Naine ne souriait plus.  
\- J'en avais deux. L'un est mort, et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de l'autre depuis deux ans. Il venait me voir ici par ce passage, et un jour il a simplement cessé de venir.  
Typique. Mort ou en fuite.  
\- Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là?  
\- Vingt ans, soupira-t-elle.  
Vingt ans? Mais il y avait vingt ans, cette fille était une gamine, peut-être plus jeune que Kili. Et le Roi sous la Montagne règnait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.  
\- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas profité pour vous enfuir? demanda la Hobbite.  
S'il y avait un passage, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser? Ça lui semblait stupide de ne pas en profiter. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle-même n'aimait pas rester enfermée.  
La Naine remonta sa robe sur ses chevilles, laissant voir la chaîne. La peau était rouge et irritée autour des anneaux de fer.  
\- Je n'irais pas loin avec ça. Et puis, dit-elle en souriant tristement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. On est nourri et logé correctement et nous sommes tellement nombreux à être enfermé ici qu'on ne le voit pas souvent.  
Elle haussa les épaules. Le col de la chemise de nuit s'abaissa, dévoilant quelque centimètres supplémentaires d'une vilaine ecchymose violette.  
\- Je ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes dans les bas-fonds, alors pourquoi risquer l'exécution?  
\- Il vous tuera s'ils apprend que vous m'avez aidée.  
Son regard se fit soudain plus dur que du silex sous ses longs cils roux.  
\- Je suis déjà morte, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. En quelque sorte.  
Bilbo hocha silencieusement la tête.  
\- Où est le passage?  
La Naine s'assit, ouvrit une commode et en sortit une plume, un parchemin et un encrier. Elle dessina rapidement un plan, et Bilbo se félicita de savoir lire, un talent que peu dans les bas-fonds pouvaient se vanter de possèder.  
\- Une fois que vous aurez quitté cet étage, descendez et suivez les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle du Trésor. Il y a un tunnel au fond, derrière la statue du dragon, expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Et il n'est pas gardé? s'étonna la Hobbite.  
La Naine haussa les épaules.  
\- Le Roi sait qu'il existe, mais qui serait assez fou pour entrer dans ce palais en douce, et par l'endroit qui est en théorie le plus protégé?  
Bilbo prit le plan et l'examina, se tachant légèrement les doigts d'encre noire.  
\- Votre frère le faisait pourtant.  
La Naine ricana en rebouchant son encrier.  
\- Mon frère était le plus grand cambrioleur d'Erebor. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit dans cette maudite Montagne où il ne se soit pas introduit.  
Bilbo avait connu quelqu'un autrefois, qui se vantait de tels exploit.  
Mais Nori n'avait pas de frère ni de soeur. Il le lui aurait dit, Nori lui avait aussi appris à mentir, à voler et à tuer. Il avait très bien pu lui cacher de tels détails. Après tout, pourquoi raconter sa vie à quelqu'un à qui on enseignait tout ce qui pouvait un jour se retourner contre vous? D'autant que ceux qui survivaient le plus longtemps dans les bas-fonds étaient en général les personnes seules sans famille à charge.  
Non, finalement cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Rien d'étonnant du tout.  
\- J'ai une dette envers vous, dit-elle. J'espère pouvoir vous rendre la pareille un jour.  
La Naine inclina la tête.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, murmura-t-elle. Sortez vivante de cet endroit et je considèrerais la dette comme payée.  
La Hobbite opina et entrouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna.  
\- Je peux ravoir du pain? C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon...mon fils.  
Voilà. Pour fêter l'arrivée de sa barbe.  
La jeune Naine lui tendit une autre miche et Bilbo la fourra dans sa poche.  
\- Si...si jamais vous croisez mon frère, pourriez-vous lui faire passer un message? demanda la Naine, se tordant les poignets.  
La Hobbite sourit.  
\- De la part de...?  
\- Ori, fille de Ri. Mon frère s'appelle...  
\- Nori, je sais, soupira Bilbo.  
Cela faisait sens.  
Nori avait les mêmes yeux. Elle cru qu'Ori avait les yeux caramel à cause de la lumière, mais ils étaient plutôt brun gris et évoquaient le granit. Une couleur plus appropriée pour une Naine, issue de la pierre, bien que Bilbo ne crut pas un seul instant à la légende contant que les Nains jaillissaient des trous du sol.  
\- Vous le connaissez? Vous savez où il est?  
L'espoir sur le visage pâle de la jeune Naine faisait presque mal.  
Mais Nori était probablement mort. La Hobbite décida néanmoins de garder l'information pour elle.  
\- Je l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an, marmonna Bilbo en tripotant l'ourlet de sa tunique déchiré. Mais si je le retrouve, je lui dirais que vous allez bien.  
\- Non, dit la Naine, le visage fermé. Dites-lui...dites lui qu'il a raison de ne plus venir. Dites-lui de ne plus s'inquiéter. Dites-lui de rester en sécurité.  
Elle se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.  
Puis Bilbo s'inclina légèrement.  
\- Je le ferais...Bilbo Baggins, à votre service, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.  
\- Partez, dit Ori en ouvrant la porte. Retournez voir votre petit garçon. Il a besoin de vous.  
\- Merci, murmura la Hobbite.  
La Naine lui jeta un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte, et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le couloir.

Bilbo étudia le plan sommairement tracé. L'itinéraire ne semblait pas si difficile.  
Elle pourrait se repérer facilement dans les galeries abandonnées des mines.  
Mais la salle du trésor...  
Elle se mit à courir en rasant le mur, bénissant mentalement ses pieds nus qui avaient l'avantage de ne faire aucun bruit en frappant la pierre. Il y avait après tout une raison à la réputation de discrétion des Hobbits.  
L'escalier s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et les ombres bougeaient comme si elles eussent été vivantes.  
Je suis le Voleur dans les Ombres, se répéta-t-elle. Je _suis_ les Ombres.  
Et Kili était sa lumière dans les ténèbres.  
Kili qui avait besoin d'elle.  
La peur devenait, dans ce contexte, inutile.  
Elle descendit, descendit, descendit.  
\- C'est pas un palais, c'est un trou sans fond, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se plaquait contre un angle de mur pour laisser passer une énième patrouille de gardes.  
Leur nombre et leur fréquence semblaient augmenter au fur et à mesure de sa progression, signe qu'elle se rapprochait de sa destination.  
Le plan d'Ori précisait d'emprunter un long corridor latéral assez discret. Mais lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il était gardé.  
Bilbo ressortit silencieusement sa lame.  
Elle avait déjà tué plus tôt dans la journée, et ce garde était un obstacle entre Kili et elle.  
Tant pis pour lui.  
Il ne comprit probablement jamais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais son sang était chaud et poisseux lorsqu'il aspergea le visage de la Hobbite, jaillissant de sa jugulaire tranchée.  
Sautant par dessus le cadavre qu'elle avait soutenu avant de le laisser glisser à terre pour ne pas que le fracas de l'armure alerte ses collègues, Bilbo avança dans le couloir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le décor changeait.  
Les murs étaient dorés. Ou plutôt, non, ils étaient bien de pierre foncée, mais reflètait une lumière étrange, mouvante, qui ne venait pas des torches.  
Comme provenant d'un être vivant.  
\- Il n'y a pas de dragon ici, idiote, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait le bout du tunnel.  
Enfin si, mais des dragons morts. Et un Roi fou.  
Quoique, au vu du spectacle s'étendant devant elle, elle n'aurait pas été le moins du monde surprise de trouver un dragon endormi.  
De l'or.  
La salle, immense hall aux puissantes colonnes de granit s'étendant à perte de vue, était remplie d'or.  
Elle devait rêver.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Il y avait de l'or jusqu'au plafond par endroit, entassé jusqu'à former des montagnes sous la Montagne.  
La Hobbite si le Roi dormait dessus, comme une reptile.  
Tout étincelait.  
C'était comme le feu d'artifice qu'elle avait vu une fois, enfant, il y a une éternité.  
Les reflets des pièces dorées, mêlés aux teintes vives des gemmes, et aux éclats argentés des armes qui y étaient mêlées, paraient la pierre sombre de la Montagne de milliers d'éclats de couleurs chatoyantes, presques irréelles.  
Au fond de la salle, cachée dans les ombres et les monceaux d'or, Bilbo pouvait apercevoir l'immense statue du dragon aux ailes de pierres déployées, encastrée dans le roc comme s'il s'était retrouvé pris au piège, étouffé sous sa carapace de granit, et s'apprêtait à s'envoler.  
La Hobbite descendit les marches et posa un pied sur l'or. C'était froid. Froid et mort, et instable.  
Les pièces roulèrent et glissèrent traîtreusement sous ses pieds et elle perdit l'équilibre et culbuta, roulant le long de la pente d'or glacé.  
Le tumulte du métal coulant comme de l'eau résonnait sinistrement dans la salle, et elle se figea, avant de se remettre prestement sur ses pieds en jurant pour ne pas être ensevelie sous l'avalanche de pièces d'or que plus rien n'empêchait de couler une fois lancée.  
Trop de bruit.  
Quelqu'un allait entendre.  
L'or était décidémment traître. Pas étonnant qu'il cause autant de problèmes.  
Et pourquoi l'entasser? Il ne servait à rien, empilé comme ça. C'était au dessus de sa compréhension, alors que tant de gens au dehors en avaient besoin.  
Mais le Roi était fou, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de l'or, ou si c'était parce qu'il était fou qu'il gardait l'or sans l'utiliser.  
Et elle n'allait pas essayer de le savoir.  
Ça lui suffisait.  
Et dire qu'elle allait devoir traverser toute la salle.  
Mais elle devait retrouver Kili.  
Les pièces cliquetaient et craquaient sous ses pas, roulant, meurtrissant ses pieds nus pourtant habitués aux sols rudes de la Montagne.  
Lentement. Discrètement.  
Elle pouvait le faire.  
À chaque tintement de pièce déchirant le silence de tombeau qui règnait dans la salle, elle s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un.  
Il y avait une boule de peur qui grossissait dans sa poitrine. Comme si les murs allaient se resserrer sur elle et l'étouffer, l'ensevelir vivante sous des montagnes d'or.  
Son pied dérapa, et elle s'entailla la cheville sur une épée richement décorée à moitié enfouie sous les pièces.  
Son sang jaillit, rouge vif sur le métal doré. La douleur irradia le long de sa jambe.  
C'en était trop.  
Ignorant les ondes de souffrance, ignorant la prudence qui lui ordonnait de rester calme, Bilbo se mit à courir.  
L'or volait en tout sens et cliquetait sous ses pas, dans un tintamarre infernal, et roulait traîtreusement sous ses pieds, la faisant trébucher, mais elle s'en fichait.  
Elle voulait sortir.  
L'or était maudit.  
Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une présence malveillante l'observait et faisait tout pour la retenir, comme une mouche engluée dans une toile d'araignée.  
Comme si le trésor en lui-même avait eu une conscience et punissait l'intruse qui avait eu l'audace de profaner sa retraite.  
L'or n'était pas vivant. Il ne pouvait pas sciemment l'empêcher de rejoindre Kili.  
_Si?_  
Elle courait de plus en plus vite.  
Que le Roi sous la Montagne se garde son or et ses richesses. Elle n'en voulait pas et n'y toucherait pas, dûssent ses doigts de voleuse la démanger à mort.  
Prendre sa part et s'en servir dans les bas-fonds équivalaient à se peindre une cible sur la tête. N'importe quel idiot saurait en voyant les pièces d'or qu'elle les avait volé quelque part. De toute façon, vu ce qui s'était passé avec la perle de mithril de Kili, et le mithril n'était pas ce qui manquait dans ce trésor d'ailleurs, elle ne prendrait aucun risque.  
De l'or, inutile et inutilisable. Logique, en fait, qu'il reste entassé dans cette salle sans servir.  
Quoi que.  
Elle ne laisserait pas le trésor l'emporter sur elle non plus.  
Ce serait sa revanche.  
Sur le Roi, aussi. Elle aurait quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Et ce serait un joli souvenir à montrer à Kili.  
Pas de monnaie, donc. Une babiole petite, facile à cacher.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une perle de mithril, légèrement plus grosse que celle de Kili. Les runes gravées dessus étaient incrustées de minuscules gemmes vertes et de filigranes d'or. Un bijou de femme, qui devait valoir une fortune.  
Bien. Ça ferait l'affaire.  
Elle venait de voler le personnage le plus puissant d'Erebor, même s'il n'en saurait probablement jamais rien.  
La pensée lui arracha un ricanement, aussitôt étouffé par un sifflement de douleur lorsque sa cheville meurtrie se rappela à elle.  
Bilbo reprit sa course, s'enfonçant parfois jusqu'à mi-cuisses dans l'or, les yeux fixés sur le dragon de pierre qui ne disparaissait jamais totalement même lorsqu'elle descendait dans une vallée de pièces.  
Elle ne fut jamais plus soulagée que lorsque le sol se fit de nouveau stable sous ses pieds.  
La Hobbite claudiqua jusqu'à l'immense statue et s'appuya un instant sur elle pour reprendre sa respiration. La pierre était glacée sous ses paumes. Le tunnel était là, sous la patte avant gauche.  
Bilbo s'enfonça dans les ténèbres sans regarder en arrière, vers les richesses froides et mortes dont la valeur ne lui importait pas.

Elle suivit le plan d'Ori, ses yeux peinant à s'habituer à la pénombre, sursautant chaque fois qu'un rat la frôlait par accident, jusqu'à ce que la puanteur de la ville, quoique ténue, lui parviennent aux narines.  
Ça sentait presque bon en comparaison de l'atmosphère étouffante du trésor royal.  
Elle sourit dans le noir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à suivre son nez.  
Lorsqu'elle émergea du tunnel, les bas-fonds semblaient avoir subi un ouragan.  
Étals renversés, murs défoncés...  
La Garde était passée par là et semblait s'en être donnée à coeur joie.  
À cause d'elle.  
La Hobbite se força à marcher droit devant elle et à ignorer les lamentations qui s'élevaient ça et là, et les quelques cadavres qui gisaient dans le caniveaux, l'accusant de leurs yeux vides. Lorsque les rats ne les avaient pas mangés.  
Le contact de la boue gluante mêlée de sang sous ses pieds la révulsait.  
Mais elle ne courait pas. Vieille habitude, et même si elle voulait retrouver Kili le plus rapidement possible.  
C'était presque la nuit, et il y avait plus de monde dans les rues que d'habitude, essayant de récupérer ce qui était récupérable et piétinant involontairement ce qui ne l'était pas.  
Personne ne faisait attention à elle, encore une fois.  
Elle était couverte de sang et de crasse, blessée, ses vêtements en lambeaux, mais tout le monde était dans le même état. Pas besoin de courir, et sa cheville entaillée irradiait de souffrance à chaque pas.  
Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait plus en sécurité ici.  
Devant le Roi, elle était la Hobbite aux cicatrices, morte revenue d'entre les morts, qui cachait un prince il ne savait où, et qui l'avait défié ouvertement, et continuait de le faire.  
Dans la masse, elle n'était plus qu'une Hobbite sale et maigre parmi tant d'autres, insignifiante, presque invisible.  
La foule était son alliée la plus fidèle, bien qu'inconsciente.  
Une longue plainte aigue s'éleva dans les airs, de longs sanglots déchirants.  
Bilbo serra les dents et pressa le pas, regardant droit devant elle.  
Pas assez pour éviter la vision d'une Naine assise à même le sol, le visage sillonné de larmes couvert de boue et de sang, berçant le petit cadavre d'un enfant.  
Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge de la Hobbite.  
Le gamin était roux, pas brun, et il était trop jeune.  
Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, l'espace d'un instant, s'imaginer à la place de cette mère, serrant contre elle le petit corps brisé de son petit garçon.  
La longue lamentation en Khuzdul lui vrilla les oreilles jusqu'aux tunnels.

Dans sa poche, les deux perles tintaient légèrement l'une contre l'autre.  
Kili allait être ravi. Et elle aussi aurait sa petite satisfaction personnelle. Enfin, si le gosse était toujours là.  
Bilbo se força à respirer normalement.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir trouvé Kili. Personne de normal ne serait allé chercher dans les tunnels.  
Mais le Roi était-il normal?  
Et de toute façon, il aurait fallu que Kili descende l'échelle. Il était inatteignable, là-haut, dans son nid.  
Mais il y avait d'autres échelles sous la Montagne.  
Un frisson désagréable descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Elle attendit néanmoins d'avoir atteint l'entrée du tunnel pour se mettre à courir. Sa cheville blessée cèda dès les premières foulées. Elle tomba, s'écorchant le genoux à travers son pantalon. Sous le choc, l'entaille se remit à saigner.  
Bilbo dût se résoudre à claudiquer jusqu'au tunnel minier, appuyée sur le mur, laissant des empreintes de pied sanglantes derrière elle.  
Il allait falloir qu'elle nettoie. Plus tard.  
Elle était tellement fatiguée.  
Une chanson, et puis au lit, décida-t-elle.  
Après tout ça, elle ne risquait pas de ressortir avant un bon bout de temps, et puis ensuite déménagement.  
\- Kili! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle déboucha dans le tunnel minier.  
Pas de réponse.  
Il y avait une échelle adossée à la paroi.  
Une échelle qui n'était pas la sienne.  
Son coeur se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.  
_Kili Kili Kili Kili Kili Kili Kili._  
Son esprit se mit à hurler. Le nom du gamin résonnait sans fin dans sa tête, deux syllabes au rythme des battements affolés de son coeur.  
Elle oublia la douleur. Elle oublia la fatigue. Elle oublia la crasse. Elle oublia le danger. Elle oublia tout.  
Les barreaux de l'échelle de bois étaient rugueux et lardaient ses paumes et ses pieds d'échardes mais elle ne ressentait plus la douleur.  
Elle ne ressentait plus rien.  
Mais quand elle se hissa par la trappe, tout revint d'un seul coup. Tout son corps se mit à irradier de souffrance.  
Kili n'était pas là.  
Tout semblait tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, même sa sacoche était restée là, intacte, fermée. Le lit était fait, l'échelle, la bonne cette fois-ci, remontée. Rien ne manquait, sauf le principal. Son petit garçon avait disparu.  
Il importait peu où, quand, comment.  
Avait-il voulu la suivre, la retrouver?  
Avait-il eu faim?  
La Garde l'avait-elle trouvé, emmené, tué?  
Elle s'en moquait.  
Ceux qui disparaissaient dans les bas fonds ne revenaient jamais.  
Elle ne reverrait plus son petit prince aux yeux sombres.  
_Jamais._  
Le gamin mort dans les bras de sa mère dansait derrière ses yeux.  
Kili était peut-être mort, tout seul, abandonné aux rats dans le caniveau, et elle n'était pas là pour le bercer.  
_Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là?_ demandait le gamin, ses grands yeux noirs accusateurs et vides.  
Si vides...  
Elle l'entendit l'appeler. Hurler son nom. Et elle n'était pas là pour l'aider.  
_Elle n'était pas là._  
Le dragon rouge aussi avait disparu.  
Pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles humides? Le plafond fuyait-il?  
Apparemment non.  
Des larmes.  
Elle pleurait.  
Absurde.  
Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Même pas pour sa mère.  
Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal?  
Elle résista du mieux qu'elle put un moment.  
Ses jambes tremblantes se dérobèrent sous elle, refusant de la porter davantage. Le sol de bois était glacé sous ses paumes et ses genoux.  
Elle regarda une larme goutter sur la roche, restant parfaitement ronde. Ça lui rappela brusquement la gemme, au dessus du trône du Roi et elle la balaya avec un cri de rage.  
Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle pleurait au juste?  
Sur Kili?  
Sur Ori?  
Sur Nori?  
Sur l'épouvantable gâchis qui était son oeuvre?  
Sur elle-même?  
Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent au sang dans ses paumes, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Et puis elle retourna ses paumes barbouillées de sang sur ses genoux et observa les ravages.  
Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.  
Son fils.  
Elle avait dit à Ori que Kili était son fils.  
Elle n'avait jamais, et ne porterait jamais d'enfant.  
Elle ne pouvait pas. Son cycle lunaire était venu une fois, il y avait longtemps, et n'était plus jamais revenu.  
Pas sa chair, pas son sang et pourtant la douleur était là, dans son ventre, lancinante, une impression de vide abyssal. Comme s'il avait été là tout ce temps, bien à l'abri, nourri, protégé, porté, et qu'on l'en avait brusquement arraché, emportant avec son coeur et la moitié de ses entrailles. Comme lorsqu'elle était en manque mais bien pire.  
Bilbo entoura son estomac de ses bras et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, s'échappant de ses paupières fermées sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir.  
_Son bébé._  
On lui avait prit son bébé.  
Elle se mit à rire, à rire et à sangloter hystériquement, ses yeux fous cherchant une réponse, un signe, un indice dans les ombres, mais il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres, sourdes et désespérément muettes à sa douleur.  
Et la Montagne autour d'elle, aussi dure et froide et insensible que le coeur de tout ceux qu'elle abritait.

** à vendredi prochain^^**

**Note: Oui, Ori est une fille. Il n'y aura pas d'autre genderbend, promis.  
La semaine prochaine, *roulement de tambour*...THORÏÏÏÏÏN! (Et Fili, Dis, Dwalïn...et d'autres.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT: Dans le chapitre suivant, un des personnages commet un (des) meurtre(s) de sang froid et prémédité. J'avais écris ce chapitre avant l'attentat à Charlie Hebdo, et j'ai conscience que certaines personnes pourraient être choquées. Je voudrais donc avoir votre avis: dois-je le modifier ou le laisser tel quel? Envoyez-moi un PM ou reviewez.**

**Bon, après ce petit avertissement...ce chapitre là était attendu, puisque...THORÏÏÏÏÏN! (Et Fili, Dis et les autres). Enjoy!**

Chapitre 8

_ Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
_ Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._  
_ Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_ There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_ Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
_ Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_  
_ Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_ There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_ What if I'm far from home?_  
_ Oh, brother I will hear you call._  
_ What if I lose it all?_  
_ Oh, sister I will help you out!_  
_ Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_ There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_ Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
_ Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_  
_ Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_ There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_ What if I'm far from home?_  
_ Oh, brother I will hear you call._  
_ What if I lose it all?_  
_ Oh, sister I will help you out!_  
_ Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_ There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Avicii, "Hey Brother"_

Lorsque les premières maisons d'Ered Luin apparurent à l'horizon, Dwalïn se sentit envahi d'un immense et délicieux soulagement, qui n'était pas entièrement dû à la joie de revoir cet endroit qu'il pouvait, de fait si ce n'était de coeur, décemment appeler son chez-lui.  
Non, il y avait une autre raison, et pas des moindres.  
Il allait enfin être débarrassé du gamin, si on pouvait appeler "gamin" l'affreux petit monstre plus teigneux qu'un gobelin qu'il se traînait depuis des semaines.  
Dire que le voyage avait été un cauchemar relevait du doux euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants, mais là...  
Depuis le moment où ils l'avaient récupéré, il ne s'était pas passé un seul instant sans que ce satané gosse hurle, se débatte, tente de s'enfuir ou n'essaie de l'assassiner dans son sommeil.  
Dwalïn se retourna sur la selle de son poney. Pour l'instant, le petit monstre dormait, installé à l'avant de la monture de Bofur, son dragon en peluche serré dans ses petits bras. Bofur avait de la chance, lui. Les enfants l'appréciaient même quand il ne faisait rien de particulier pour attirer leur attention. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le petit l'avait épargné.  
Quand il ne vous balançait pas à la figure tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, souvent des pierres bien coupantes, et il savait viser, ce petit singe, le gamin mordait. Dwalïn jeta un regard à ses avant-bras couverts de marques circulaires plus ou moins profondes, dont certaines jusqu'au sang. Ce petit avait des mâchoires dignes de celles d'un Warg, et ce n'était pas des dents qu'il avait, mais des cisailles. La première fois, il lui avait planté ses quenottes acérées dans le bras à la manière d'un chien et avait serré, serré, serré. Il avait été obligé de le secouer comme un prunier pour l'envoyer rouler à dix pas, et ça avait pissé le sang.  
Bofur, qui avait l'avantage de porter de longues manches épaisses, avait eu plus de chance.

Dwalïn n'avait jamais vu autant de haine mêlée à autant de peur dans les yeux d'un enfant.  
Kili, son nom était Kili. Le gosse à Dìs.  
Dis mordait aussi. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il manquait à Dwalïn une partie de l'oreille gauche, et bien qu'à ceux qui se risquaient à poser la question, il répondait qu'il devait la cicatrice à un Orc, la vérité était bien plus embarrassante. Lui et Thorïn, en insupportables adolescents qu'ils avaient été, avaient poussé à bout la petite, et elle s'était vengée en plantant ses dents dans la première chose qui était passée à sa portée.  
Dwalïn passa son doigt sur le rebord de son oreille et sourit tristement. Dìs était une guerrière. À l'époque, il avait pris la blessure comme une atteinte profonde à son honneur. Maintenant...si Dìs voulait lui mordre les oreilles, il voulait bien la laisser faire.  
Elle était belle, Dìs. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mais la fière adolescente qu'il avait perdu et crue morte pendant des décennies n'était pas la femme qu'il avait retrouvé. Toujours belle, mais grave et sombre, amère. Elle ne riait plus, souriait encore moins, et ses yeux, autrefois rieurs et pleins de vie, étaient morts.  
La Montagne avait brisé Dìs.  
Il l'avait attendu toutes ces années, et elle ne lui était jamais revenue. Pas vraiment.  
Elle était revenue mariée, mère et veuve.  
Autrefois, il pensait qu'il serait le père.  
Mais non.  
Dìs avait rencontré son Unique, quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui, l'avait épousé, avait porté ses enfants, et il était mort. Il se souvenait de Vili. Un fils de noble, séduisant, brave et cordial. Excellent combattant. Le parfait compagnon pour Dìs, essayait-il de se convaincre. C'était dur.  
Et maintenant Vili était mort, et il allait devoir l'annoncer à sa veuve. Même si en son coeur, elle le savait probablement déjà. Lui qui était parti pour ramener et le père et le fils ne revenait qu'avec un gamin quasiment retourné à l'état sauvage dont le seul objectif pendant tout le voyage avait été de s'échapper pour retourner dans la Montagne. Avec plus ou moins de succès, d'ailleurs.  
Ils avaient failli le perdre plusieurs fois.  
À l'âge où beaucoup d'enfants Nains en étaient encore à construire des pyramides de cubes en bavant assis sur leur derrière tout rond, le gamin, trop grand et trop maigre, avec le léger duvet noir qui courait sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, courait comme un lapin, massacrait des rats à coup de pierre et jurait comme un charretier. Il avait même traité Dwalïn d'_hubmaruthukhghurû_, et Bofur avait été incapable de le regarder sans se tordre de rire pendant le restant de la journée.  
Heureux Bofur, avec sa nature joyeuse. Ça n'aidait pas.  
Et il préfèrait ne pas savoir d'où le petit sortait tout ça. Ni s'il savait seulement ce que cela voulait dire.  
Bon sang.  
On lui aurait donné à garder un bébé gobelin qu'il aurait trouvé ça plus facile.

Il peinait encore à croire que Dìs avait pu donner naissance à cette espèce de vilain petit gremlin. Autant l'autre garçon, l'aîné, Fili...  
Mais peut-être était-ce juste d'avoir passé plus d'un mois seul et terrorisé sous l'atmosphère viciée de la Montagne, avec pour seule compagnie une créature bizarre aux oreilles pointues comme ces maudits Elfes et dont toutes la pilosité corporelle semblait s'être concentrée sur le dessus des pieds. Droguée jusqu'à la moelle des os en plus. Et alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux de retrouver enfin sa mère, le gosse n'avait qu'une envie, retourner avec la Hobbite.  
Bofur ne cessait de répéter qu'ils auraient dû l'emmener, au lieu d'attendre qu'elle parte pour kidnapper le gosse.  
Il avait refusé, argumentant que la fille ne survivrait pas longtemps hors de la Montagne, à moins d'emporter une quantité phénoménale de Vieux Toby, qu'on ne produisait pas, et ne produirait jamais à Ered Luin.  
La vérité, c'est qu'il était furieux que Dìs ait été aussitôt oubliée et remplacée, et par une créature aussi insignifiante. Et laide par dessus le marché. Maigre à faire peur, noire et crasseuse comme un démon.  
Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue, pas de près. Tout ce dont il se rappelait avec précision, c'était les yeux, seules taches claires au milieu de cette presque-ombre, trop grands et verts. Remplis de peur et de méfiance. D'affection pour le gosse, aussi, disait Bofur, et après tout c'était elle qui avait acheté la peluche au gamin, mais ça me changeait rien au fait qu'un prince de la lignée de Durïn ne pouvait être élevé par une Semie-Homme droguée et qui devair sûrement se prostituer ou pire.  
Cette fille n'avait aucun droit sur le gosse, voilà tout. Et maintenant, parce qu'il l'avait arraché à sa mère adoptive, Kili, le propre fils de Dìs, la femme qu'il aimait, son Unique, celui qui dans une vie plus douce aurait pu être son propre enfant, le haïssait.  
Un léger bruit de succion à travers le claquement des sabots des deux poneys lui apprit que le gamin têtait son pouce et dormait comme un bienheureux dans les bras de Bofur.  
Tant mieux.  
Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être en permanence suivi par ces yeux couleurs de charbon noir, les yeux de Vili, remplis de haine et de terreur à son égard. Le petit semblait essayer de l'assassiner des yeux, et nul doute qu'il aurait réussi depuis longtemps si le regard pouvait tuer.

Si Kili avait les yeux de son père, pour tout le reste il était la miniature de sa mère ou de ses oncles au même âge. Mais jamais Thorïn ou Dis ou même Frerïn ne l'avaient jamais regardé de cette manière-là.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu ce regard de bête traquée.  
Lorsque le gosse s'était enfui pour la première fois, ils étaient encore sous la Montagne et il avait presque entièrement parcouru le tunnel en sens inverse avant qu'il ne le rattrape. Ça s'était reproduit à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un tant soit peu relâché leur vigilance, et il avait fallu le menacer de l'attacher comme un sac en travers de la selle d'un poney pour qu'il accepte de se tenir enfin tranquille. Au prix de la moitié arrachée d'un des moustaches de Bofur.  
Et encore, le gamin refusait de se nourrir ou de dormir si Dwalïn était dans les parages, bien que Bofur ait réussi, après maintes fourberies et cajoleries, à le convaincre d'avaler au moins un morceau. Dwalïn se félicitait que la tâche de lui donner un bain, ce dont le gosse avait bien besoin, ne lui revienne pas, même s'il plaignait Dis d'avance. Ça allait tout bonnement être un enfer.  
Même pas encore de barbe et ce petit causait autant de dégâts à lui seul que _dix_ Frerïn réunis.  
La Semie Homme avait dû déguster, s'il était tout le temps comme ça. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir gardé Kili? Il connaissait suffisamment cette catégorie de gens pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre à s'encombrer d'un enfant.  
Enfin bon. Tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.  
Et peut-être que Dìs sourirait à nouveau.

* * *

Dìs avait les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Encore. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de regarder le brasier et les flammèches qui lèchaient les pierres de la cheminée.  
\- Amad, j'ai fait un dessin! Regarde!  
Pas de réaction.  
\- Amad! insista Fili, tirant la manche de sa mère.  
Thorïn II Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi en Exil et souverain actuel du Royaume d'Ered Luin, se leva de son bureau, abandonnant le décret qu'il était en train de rédiger et s'agenouilla face à son jeune neveu.  
Le menton du petit tremblait dangereusement, et ses grand yeux bleus, bleu Durïn, comme les siens, et comme ceux de Dis et de Frerïn, ressemblaient à des saphirs liquides sur le point de fondre.  
\- Fais voir ton dessin, Namadul, demanda-t-il en adoucissant sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Le petit lui tendit le parchemin avec hésitation. Il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise en présence de son oncle, et Thorïn ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il se savait intimidant. Son rôle l'exigeait. Et l'enfant était encore déboussolé, orphelin de son père et de son petit frère, et quasiment de mère puisque Dìs...  
Dìs n'était pas vraiment là.  
Il lui fallait encore s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle famille. Chaque nouveau sourire du petit était une victoire en soi. Pour Thorïn, qui n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfants, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne se marierait jamais, Fili était une sorte de petit rayon de soleil qui le l'arrachait momentanément du fardeau qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.  
Il observa le dessin avec attention.  
Il y avait une sorte de feuille d'arbre verte au centre, surmontée d'espèce de grands flammes rouge vif.  
Entre les deux, on pouvait discerner une sorte de visage, mais la figure n'avait pas d'yeux.  
Ah. D'accord.  
Le petit était drôlement observateur.  
\- C'est Tauriel? s'enquit-il.  
\- Oui! s'exclama Fili avec un grand sourire. Elle est belle, hein?  
Thorïn ébouriffa la crinière blonde du garçon, songeant qu'il allait bientôt falloir la tresser.  
\- C'est un très beau dessin, Fili.  
Quand à dire que Tauriel était belle...sûrement. Si il se plaçait d'un point de vue tout à fait neutre et oubliait ses préjugés sur les Elfes, oui, elle l'était. Même Frerïn le pensait. Belle pour ceux qui aimaient les grandes filles minces, pâles et imberbes. Pas typique des critères Nains.  
Pour Thorïn, qui trouvait les Elfes singulièrement laids, la vision de Tauriel se situait dans la catégorie du "largement supportable". Et s'il avait dû décrire l'Elfe en un mot, il aurait dit _utile_.  
\- Pourquoi vous dessinez toute la journée, Idad? demanda respectueusement Fili, sa bouche tordue en une petite moue sérieuse.  
Thorïn souleva le garçon dans ses bras et lui montra le décret couvert de runes.  
\- Je ne dessine pas, kidhuzûnith, expliqua-t-il, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. C'est mon travail. Je dis au gens ce qu'ils doivent faire pour ne pas qu'ils se trompent.  
Une bonne chose que le petit s'intéresse aux affaires de la royauté. Après tout, il était quatrième en ligne de succession, voire troisième après Dìs étant donné que Frerïn ne manifestait aucun intérêt pour la politique.  
\- Je pourrais faire ça moi aussi, plus tard?  
\- Quand tu seras grand, promit Thorïn.  
Le garçon protesta en tirant sur une des tresses parallèles qui encadraient le visage du Roi.  
\- Je suis grand, protesta-t-il, j'ai de la barbe.  
\- C'est vrai, reconnut Thorïn en dégageant délicatement sa tresse du poing de son neveu.  
Fili arborait à l'angle de la mâchoire des favoris blonds qui commençaient à avoir une certaine épaisseur, et aussi quelque poils dorés qui commençaient à percer sur son menton.  
\- Fili, n'ennuie pas ton Oncle, intervint soudain Dìs d'une voix atone.  
Thorïn se tourna vers sa soeur qui continuait de fixer la cheminée. Les flammes se reflétaient dans son opulente chevelure noire. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il ne puisse voir ce même reflet dans ses yeux morts.  
Dìs se mourait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son époux et de son plus jeune fils.  
Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose à part attendre le retour de Dwalïn et de Bofur qu'il avait renvoyé à la Montagne. En espérant qu'il ne rapportent pas de trop mauvaises nouvelles, même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. La Montagne ne rendait quasiment jamais ce qu'elle avait pris.  
Tout ce que Thorïn pouvait souhaiter, c'était que sa soeur survive à la perte probable de son Unique pour prendre soin du seul fils qui lui restait. Fili était un enfant brillant qui ne méritait pas de se retrouver orphelin. Quand à l'autre garçon, Thorïn préférait ne pas penser à ce qui en était advenu.  
\- Il ne me gêne pas, Dìs. Au contraire, dit-il en reposant son neveu à terre.  
La Naine ne répondit pas, déjà repartie.  
\- Viens, Fili, soupira Thorïn. Laissons ta mère se reposer.  
Comment avait-on pu en arriver là?

Il prit son neveu par la main et quitta la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un dernier regard à sa soeur.  
La Naine continuait de fixer les flammes, cherchant il ne savait quoi. Sa main était crispée sur sa tresse de mariage dans ses longues mèches noires.  
La soeur qu'il avait perdue à Erebor n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui lui avait été rendue. Autrefois, Dis riait, dansait, se battait. À présent, on aurait dit une de ces vieilles poupées articulées aux fils cassés.  
Des trois enfants de Thraïn, seul Frerïn était resté Mahal savait comment égal à lui-même. Mais Frerïn avait toujours été insouciant et irresponsable. Et lui, Thorïn, avait toujours dû porter les fardeaux de sa lignée seul. Et maintenant qu'il revoyait enfin sa soeur perdue pendant des décennies, habitué qu'il était à la penser morte, il ne la reconnaissait pas et se retrouvait soudain en charge d'un neveu qu'il connaissait à peine.  
Roi, frère, oncle. Ça faisait beaucoup.  
Pas étonnant que ses cheveux aient commencé à blanchir prématurément.  
Lui, au même âge que Fili, était déjà chargé du fardeau d'être le Prince Couronné, l'Héritier de Durïn. En plus de la Quête qui lui échouait personnellement.  
Il n'était pas si vieux que ça, pourtant. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se permettre d'être insouciant. On attendait beaucoup trop de lui pour cela.  
Et il n'imposerait pas cela à Fili.  
\- Je peux voir le dragon? demanda soudain le garçon. Je peux? Je peux?  
Thorïn sourit.  
L'enthousiasme du gosse faisait plaisir à voir. Mais le dragon dormait on ne savait où, quelque part au fond des cavernes d'Ered Luin, et il n'était jamais bon de le réveiller. Même pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un petit garçon. Et puis, il ne faisait pas spécialement confiance à la créature.  
\- Plus tard, Namadul, promit-il.  
Avant de refermer la porte, Thorïn jeta un dernier regard à sa soeur. Dis avait tourné la tête et le fixait. Ses yeux vides ressemblaient à deux gouffres de souffrance sans fond. Mais pas rouges de pleurs comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Non.  
Dis ne pleurait pas. Dis était de la lignée de Durïn, taillée dans la pierre et l'acier. Elle se briserait plutôt que de montrer sa faiblesse, et parfois Thorïn maudissait l'opiniâtreté caractéristique de leur peuple.  
La Naine retourna son attention vers le feu, et le Roi referma doucement le panneau de bois.  
La petite main de Fili se glissa dans la sienne. Il était si petit...mais parfois ses réactions étaient tellement au dessus de son âge qu'il se demandait si une vieille âme n'habitait pas ce frêle corps.  
Puis il riait de sa propre bêtise.  
Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait se prononcer sur ces choses-là?  
Peut-être qu'il allait enmener le garçon aux forges. Oui. Bonne idée.  
Avec un peu de chance, Frerïn y serait. Fili était bien plus à l'aise avec son plus jeune oncle.

C'était une belle fin d'après midi sur Ered Luin, et bien que ce soit le début de l'hiver, le ciel était dégagé et l'atmosphère douce. Les maisons de pierre grise de la ville troglodyte construite à flanc de montagne commençaient à prendre avec le débit du crépuscule ces reflets bleus qui avaient donné son nom à l'endroit.  
En tant que Roi, Thorïn savait qu'il était en droit d'être satisfait, et même fier de son oeuvre. La ville commençait à prospérer, des routes commerciales s'ouvraient, des alliances avaient été conclues, la population était satisfaite de la vie qu'il leur avait offerte.  
Et pourtant, quand il pensait à l'autre Montagne, à des lieux de là, une bile amère lui montait à la gorge.  
Il était Roi, oui, mais Roi en Exil, tant que l'Autre règnerait sur Erebor.  
Ered Luin était un refuge, non seulement pour les Nains échappés de la Montagne Solitaire, mais aussi d'autres créatures ayant à un moment où à un autre été les victimes de l'usurpateur. Quelques Semi-Hommes très discrets, les rares rescapés humains du sac de l'autrefois très puissante ville de Dale après qu'ils aient refusé de payer un tribut, un Changeur de Peau dans les bois alentours et même un Dragon qui refusait de parler à quiconque et passait son temps à dormir dans les profondeurs de la seule caverne assez grande pour l'accueillir.  
Il faisait un banquier très honorable, cependait. Un linceul n'avait pas de poches, un dragon non plus. Il pouvait garder un trésor mais se montrait incapable de s'en servir. Mais qu'il manque une seule pièce et il devenait pire qu'un huissier de justice.  
Dangereux, mais utile, comme Tauriel, qui pourtant ne devait pas sa présence à Ered Luin au Roi sous la Montagne, mais à son propre peuple. Thorïn n'aimait pas les Elfes, mais l'ennemi de son ennemi était son ami. Tauriel était acceptée, à défaut d'être appréciée, et la cité ne s'en portait pas plus mal.  
\- Je pourrais aller jouer avec Tilda? demanda Fili.  
\- Si son père est d'accord, acquiesça Thorïn.  
Son neveu semblait absolument fasciné par la famille du Capitaine de la Garde, assez cosmopolite par ailleurs. Ce qui se comprenait. Il y avait peu d'enfant Nains de l'âge de son neveu, et si les deux aînés, Sigrid et Baïn, étaient trop âgés, même si plus jeunes que Fili en nombre d'années, la cadette était une bonne camarade de jeu. Fili se sentait seul et il le comprenait. Tout ce que Thorïn espérait, c'était que Dwalïn et Bofur ne reviennent pas seuls de leur expédition.  
Il se demanda soudain à quoi ressemblait l'autre garçon, son autre neveu qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ne rencontrerait peut-être jamais. Fili était le portrait miniature de Vili avec sa cascade de boucles dorées et sa carrure courte et puissante, mais il avait les yeux bleus typiques de la lignée de Durïn. D'après ce que Dis avait laissé entendre avant de s'enfermer dans le chagrin, Kili ressemblait à Frerïn. Un petit brun, donc.  
Son propre reflet dans un des boucliers pendus au mur attira son attention.  
Thorïn soupira.  
Tout ce qu'il voyait était un Nain à la barbe courte et aux tempes grisonnantes, aux yeux bleus éteints et aux sourcils perpétuellement froncés. Royal, certe, mais les cernes sous ses yeux et le pli amer qu'avait pris sa bouche au fil des années lui donnaient un air austère et sombre.  
Il se sentait vieux. Vieux, seul, usé, écrasé par une tâche trop lourde.  
Fili était jeune et avait la vie devant lui. Et il était libre. Le garçon ignorait la chance qu'il avait et peut-être valait-il mieux que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

\- Thorïn!  
Il s'arracha à son propre regard dans le métal poli et soupira. Il n'y avait que Frerïn pour hurler comme ça dans un couloir de pierre à la résonnance d'exception.  
\- Que ce passe-t-il, Nadad? s'informa-t-il tandis que Fili s'accrochait aux jambes du nouveau venu.  
Frerïn était hors d'haleine et déchevelé, comme d'habitude. Les perles des tresses de sa chevelure cliquetaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Comme toujours, Thorïn fut frappé de voir à quel point son frère, pourtant son cadet de très peu d'années, semblait jeune à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'argenté dans ses cheveux d'un brun plus clair que les siens, pas de pli soucieux entre ses sourcils, et ses yeux bleus étincelaient de vie.  
\- Dwalïn et Bofur sont arrivés, annonça le Prince.  
Le regard de Thorïn fit un aller et retour entre son frère, Fili, et la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Dìs.  
\- Et?  
Frerïn arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Le petit est avec eux.  
C'était bien plus que tout ce que Thorïn avait osé espérer.  
Fili tira sur la manche de son oncle avec insistance.  
\- Kee est arrivé? demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je peux le voir?  
Le Roi le poussa gentiment vers la porte.  
\- Va chercher ton Amad, dis lui de venir en salle du trône, ordonna-t-il, avant de suivre Frerïn qui était déjà repartit en quatrième vitesse.  
Nul n'en connaissait la raison, mais Frerïn était toujours en train de courir. Mahal seul savait pourquoi.  
\- Tu l'as vu? demanda Thorïn.  
Le sourire du Prince se fana légèrement.  
\- Le gosse? Oui.  
Thorïn l'interrogea du regard. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Frerïn soupira.  
\- Il va bien. Il est juste un peu...secoué. Enfin, tu verras.

Effectivement, Thorïn vit.  
Il serait plus exact de dire qu'il entendit tout d'abord, Dwalïn ayant la voix qui portait.  
\- REVIENS ICI, ESPÈCE DE PETIT...BOFUR, AIDE-MOI!  
Thorïn ouvrit la porte à la volée.  
\- AH, TU TOMBES BIEN, TOI! hurla Dwalïn dès qu'il l'aperçut. TU VAS DIRE À TON NEVEU DE...  
\- Où est-il? l'interrompit Thorïn.  
Il ne voyait l'enfant nulle part et c'était plutôt inquiétant.  
Bofur cessa de tordre sa chapka dans ses mains pour désigner le sommet de la statue de Thror derrière le trône, au fond de la salle.  
D'abord il ne vit rien. Puis, effectivement, niché à la jointure de l'épaule et de la tête, une petite silhouette aux yeux brillants de larmes.  
\- Comment est-il grimpé là-haut?  
Dwalïn leva les bras au ciel.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? Il a pas arrêté de nous faire des coups comme ça depuis le début!  
Thorïn plissa les yeux. La statue était une énorme pièce de granit de six mètres, abrupte et rude. Comment le gamin avait pu se fourrer là-haut, il n'en savait rien. Comment ils allaient le faire descendre, il n'en savait rien non plus.  
\- Kili, descend, s'il te plaît, implora Bofur.  
\- Non, cria le petit d'une voix grêle entrecoupée de sanglots. Je veux pas retourner avec le vilain chauve!  
Thorïn incendia Dwalïn du regard. Frerïn pouffa.  
\- Puis-je vous aider, Aranen? s'enquit une voix douce.  
Thorïn faillit faire un bond de surprise.  
Elfe trois fois damnée. Elle avait décidémment le chic pour apparaître n'importe où au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.  
Le plus terrifiant était sans doute qu'on ne l'entendait jamais arriver. Elle aurait pu faire un assassin très compétent.  
Il se retourna.  
Tauriel se tenait derrière lui, ses longs cheveux d'un roux brillant ramenés en une épaisse tresse sur son épaule, le fixant de son indéniablement beau regard, d'un vert mordoré. Et vide.  
Le Roi était toujours stupéfait de constater que bien que l'Elfe ne puisse pas le voir, ses yeux aveugles étaient toujours fixés droit sur lui. Tauriel ne voyait pas, mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux.  
Elle voyait mieux et bien plus loin que n'importe qui. Ses sens elfiques s'étaient affinés à l'extrême pour compenser son handicap.  
Pour elle, chaque bruit de pas était différent, chaque odeur identifiable, le moindre souffle d'air sous sa peau donnait le temps qu'il faisait ou la présence de quelqu'un, le moindre écho renvoyé à ses oreilles indiquait un obstacle.  
Non, Tauriel n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux, bien qu'il n'en eut pas toujours été ainsi.  
Elle n'avait jamais dit pourquoi ce châtiment lui avait été infligé lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, presque soixante ans plus tôt, affamée, épuisée et famélique, vêtue de loques, sa chevelure rasée presque jusqu'à la racine et ses pupilles encore saignantes, mais il avait toujours eut le pressentiment que cela avait été injustifié.  
Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir.  
Les Elfes étaient décidémment des barbares, pour infliger cela à un membre de leur propre peuple. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait recueillie. Peut-être parce qu'elle était exilée, affamée et humiliée. Comme lui à cette époque.  
Et puis l'Elfe était utile. Même sans yeux, elle pouvait encore se battre avec une férocité et une précision proprement terrifiantes. Et elle possèdait des talents de guérisseuse non négligeables, dont il ne pouvait se permettre de se passer, surtout alors que ce qui lui restait de son peuple se traînait sur les routes.  
Il aurait pu la renvoyer une fois que son état l'aurait permis, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Par rancoeur envers les autres Elfes, pas par bonté d'âme, hein?  
Mais bon, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête de leur Roi s'il découvrait qu'il donnait justement asile à une criminelle bannie du Royaume Sylvestre. Criminelle qui de surcroît, lui avait, par reconnaissance, juré allégeance et fidélité, à lui et ses descendants, jusqu'à la fin de la lignée ou de son existence. Autant dire pour toujours puisque les Elfes étaient en principe immortels.  
Aujourd'hui, Tauriel allait bien. Cela avait pris du temps, mais plus aucun Nain d'Ered Luin ne faisait de geste conjuratoire en la voyant. Et beaucoup venaient la consulter pour un remède ou un conseil, quand ils ne se faisaient pas carrément soigner par elle lorsqu'elle assistait le vieux Oïn.  
Donc oui, Thorïn supposait que l'Elfe était heureuse, surtout depuis qu'elle avait épousé Bard et s'occupait des trois enfants issus du précédent mariage de son mari.  
Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait jusqu'à l'apprécier, bien sûr.  
\- À moins que vous ne vous proposiez pour faire descendre mon neveu de la statue où il a réussi à se percher, je doute que votre aide soit nécessaire, Tauriel, dit-il sèchement.  
L'Elfe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
\- La statue de Thror? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui.

L'Elfe se dirigea vers la sculpture de son pas souple et élastique. Sans aide, mais elle connaissait certainement le lieu par cœur. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la sculpture pour la sentir avant d'aggriper fermement le granit et de commencer à grimper.  
Même aveugle, elle savait d'instinct où poser le pied, et même Thorïn était toujours impressionné, à son corps défendant.  
\- Elle va se rompre le cou, marmonna Dwalïn.  
Lui, par contre, n'avais jamais surmonté son aversion sur les Elfes.  
\- Dix pièces d'or que non, blagua Frerïn.  
Tauriel finit pas atteindre le haut de la statue, prenant appui des pieds sur l'avant-bras massif pour se hisser à la hauteur du garçon. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais Thorïn savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre respirer et bouger et sentir ses mouvements et sa position grâce aux modifications de l'air sur sa peau.  
\- Paye, Dwalïn, commenta Frerïn.  
\- Il faut descendre, Pinig, dit doucement Tauriel en tendant lentement la main vers l'enfant recroquevillé.  
\- Non, renifla-t-il. Le méchant va me prendre.  
Dwalïn leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Le méchant ne te prendra pas, c'est promis, le cajola l'Elfe en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- Tu as les mêmes oreilles que Bilbo, dit Kili en avançant une main pour en tirer une des pointes.  
\- Et il repart avec ça, marmonna Dwalïn.  
\- Quoi? interrogea Thorïn.  
\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.  
\- Viens, Pinig, murmura Tauriel en attirant le garçon dans ses bras.  
L'Elfe se balança sur son bras libre et dégringola la statue, atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds. Elle déposa le garçon à terre et celui-ci s'accrocha à sa jambe comme un marin à une ancre, considérant tout le monde autour de lui avec méfiance.  
Le garçon était effectivement une miniature de Frerïn. Un Frerïn trop grand et trop mince pour son âge, d'une saleté incroyable et avec deux yeux semblables à des puits de charbon remplis de peur et de colère.  
-Merci, Tauriel, dit Thorïn en inclinant la tête.  
L'Elfe sourit et haussa les épaules.  
\- Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Vous n'avez jamais eu à persuader Tilda d'aller au lit.  
\- Kee?  
Une tornade blonde fit irruption dans la salle, suivie par une Dìs échevelée dont les jupons volaient en tout sens. Un semblant de vie semblait lui avoir été rendu.  
Fili courit droit à l'Elfe.  
\- Kee!  
L'autre garçon recula, secouant la tête.  
Au nom de Mahal, qu'avait-il bien pu subir pour réagir comme ça?  
Fili tendit la main avec incertitude.  
\- Kee? Tu me reconnais pas? Je suis Fee.  
Le menton du petit brun se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.  
\- Fee? murmura-t-il.  
Fili enroula ses bras autour de son petit frère, qui ne résista pas. Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré leur différence d'âge, Kili était légèrement plus grand que son aîné.  
\- Tout va bien, Nadadith. Je suis là, maintenant.  
Le garçon blond fit un geste une direction de ses oncles.  
\- C'est Oncle Thorïn et à côté oncle Frerïn, tu vois, Kee?  
Le petit hocha la tête.  
\- Kili? Tu me reconnais?  
Dìs avait des larmes dans la voix.  
\- Amad...  
Le garçon se dégagea des bras de son frère et courut sangloter dans ceux de sa mère.  
Dìs aussi pleurait.  
Elle prit le petit par les épaules et l'observa attentivement.  
\- Comme tu as grandi, s'émerveilla Dìs.  
Elle grimaça.  
\- Mais tu es trop maigre. Et quelle couche de crasse!  
Thorïn se sentit mieux, tout d'un coup. L'ancienne Dìs semblait de retour.  
Elle passa la main le long de la mâchoire de son fils.  
\- Tu as de la barbe, s'étonna-t-elle.  
Les yeux du petit s'écarquillèrent, puis un flot de larmes en jaillirent.  
\- Elle a dit que j'étais un vrai Nain, maintenant, bredouilla-t-il.  
Dìs sourit.  
\- C'est vrai, Mizimel. Qui a dit ça?  
\- Bilbo, sanglota le petit garçon.  
Encore ça.  
Thorïn se tourna vers Dwalïn et Bofur. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire.  
\- Allez-vous me dire, à la fin, qui est Bilbo?

**à suivre, vendredi prochain!**

**Notes: Yep, Frerïn est vivant. Et oui, ce sera Bard/Tauriel. Et Dwalïn/Dis. Et peut-être Ori/Bofur. Et Smauglock.**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:  
Hubmaruthukhghurû: trou du cul  
Amad: mère  
Idad: oncle  
Namadul: neveu  
Kidhuzûnith: petit garçon doré  
Nadad: frère  
Nadadith: petit frère  
Mizimel: précieux trésor  
**  
**Traduction du Sindarin:  
Aranen: mon roi  
Pinig: petit**

**Comme beaucoup demandent des images en ce qui concernent les OC et les genderbends, voici les acteurs que je choisirait:  
****Bilbo: Billie Piper (dans Mansfield Park ou Penny Dreadful)  
Frerin: Martin Sheen (dans Underworld 3: le soulèvement des Lycans)****  
Ori: Sophie Turner (dans Game of Thrones)  
Dis: Eva Green (dans 300: La Naissance d'un Empire, Camelot ou Kingdom of Heaven)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Donc...finalement, j'ai laissé le chapitre comme il était (poil dans la main...). Il est rated M à cause de la violence. Je crois que j'ai vraiment fait fort sur ce coup-là. Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles. C'est pas la torture du rat de GoT mais presque...  
Bilbo est folle. Vous l'avez compris.**

**Si quelqu'un veux traduire cette fic en anglais, envoyez-moi un PM.**

Chapitre 9

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, _  
_ Won't you spare me over til another year_

_ But what is this, that I cant see_  
_ with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

_ When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, _  
_ who will have mercy on your soul_

_ Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, _

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_  
_ Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

_ Oh, Death, _  
_ Well I am Death, none can excel, _  
_ I'll open the door to heaven or hell. _

_ Oh, Death, оh Death, _  
_ my name is Death and the end is here..._

_Jen Titus, "Oh Death"_

La pierre raclant l'acier poli produisait un crissement stridant et désagréable qui résonnait dans la caverne et jusque dans la moelle de ses os.  
Bilbo posa le bloc de granit poli sur le sol et frotta l'acier avec la lanière de cuir. La lame était déjà polie comme un miroir et le tranchant plus aiguisé qu'un rasoir, mais elle continua sa besogne, répétant mécaniquement les mêmes gestes depuis des heures. Encore un peu, et elle serait satisfaite.  
Pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir, la préparation se devait d'être parfaite.  
Ses bras étaient raides et engourdis d'avoir reproduit le même mouvement à l'infini, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Son esprit était vide. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait penser à autre chose qu'à sa tâche, elle avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur de glace.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était observer le reflet de ses yeux sur la lame du couteau, froide dans sa main. Parfois ce n'était pas ses yeux qu'elle voyait mais ceux du gosse, noirs et veloutés.  
La douleur dans ses bras était diffuse, sourde. Des courbatures, mais elle en était étrangement détachée. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, à vrai dire. À la longue, elle finissait par l'oublier.  
Cela faisait un mois que Kili avait disparu, deux semaines depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé le courage et la force physique de s'extirper de sa paillasse, deux jours qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé, et quelques heures que Bilbo était en manque de Vieux Toby.  
Sa blessure à la cheville s'était infectée. Une bête coupure et voilà ce que ça donnait. Elle avait passé deux semaines allongée sur sa paillasse, enveloppée dans la couverture, fiévreuse, tremblante, transpirante, gémissant en appelant le nom du gamin, lui demanda pardon dans son délire de n'avoir pas su le protéger.  
Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, elle s'était nourri du pain qu'elle avait ramené, bouchée par bouchée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de la miche qu'un fin croûton noir et rassis.  
Puis la fièvre s'était retirée, la laissant épuisée et l'esprit curieusement lucide. Une lucidité terrifiante qui la surprenait elle-même.  
Elle avait trouvé la force de claudiquer jusqu'en en ville. Elle était même montée dans les étages supérieurs pour aller au nouvel, allant jusqu'à traîner, déguisée en mendiante boîteuse, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile.  
Si le Roi avait dit vrai, il avait besoin d'un héritier et ferait forcément une déclaration officielle. Mais rien. Il ne se passa rien et nul ne savait rien. Pour Bilbo, les perspectives que cela ouvrait étaient moins que rassurantes. Soit le Roi avait menti et tué Kili, soit il n'avait pas le gamin. Mais dans ce cas Kili pouvait tout aussi bien être mort. Ou enlevé par un maquereau qui le vendrait à des individus amateurs de Hobbits et de petits garçons.  
Ou pire.  
Elle avait cherché. Cherché. Cherché. Sans interruption. Elle était même allée jusqu'à poser des questions. Mais aucune réponse n'était venue. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à son petit garçon.  
L'ignorance calmait la douleur, quelque part.  
Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était que son petit Nain, son petit ange, son bébé, n'était plus là, ne serait plus jamais là.

À la pensée de Kili, Bilbo laissa involontairement échapper un sanglot étranglé. Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions aussi bien qu'avant. Il y avait eu une fissure dans son esprit et Kili s'y était glissé et à présent elle en récoltait les conséquences.  
Machinalement, la Hobbite gratta sa cheville encore enveloppée d'un chiffon crasseux. Ça ne guérissait pas bien, et la croûte qui s'était formée n'avait pas bel aspect, mais c'était mieux que rien. L'infection avait à peu près disparu. Du moins, elle le supposait. Ça _pulsait_, comme si la plaie était vivante et indépendante. Mais elle ne le sentait pas vraiment. Comme si elle n'habitait pas à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.  
À l'image de la douloureuse impression de creux perpétuel juste en dessous de l'estomac, et qui n'était pas de la faim.  
Elle avait faim, oui. Mais pas de nourriture.  
Bilbo fit virevolter le couteau entre ses doigts. La lame sifflait en tranchant l'air, projetant des taches de lumière mouvantes sur les murs.  
Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait tuer le Roi sous la Montagne. Elle ne retournerait pas au palais, sauf pour mettre fin à son existence.  
Mais quelqu'un devait payer. Et elle savait exactement qui.  
_Vengeance.  
_Voilà ce à quoi son esprit brisé en mille morceaux et emplit d'images de petits Nains morts la poussait depuis des jours.  
_Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance._  
Était-elle folle? Peut-être. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été à ce point obsédée par quelque chose.  
Elle était une voleuse. Ce soir, elle allait voler des vies. Un pas de plus sur l'échelle.  
Après, qu'elle meure ou qu'elle vive, cela importait peu. Kili n'était plus là pour lui donner une raison de continuer.

Bilbo se leva, dépliant ses jambes engourdies.  
Elle se passa précautioneusement la lame sur le bout de l'index. La peau se fendit immédiatement et elle grimaça à la soudaine douleur. La Hobbite se traça trois traits sanglants parallèles verticaux sur le visage, dont un en travers de l'oeil.  
\- Vengeance, murmura-t-elle.  
Une vieille tradition naine. Tout le monde saurait et gare à ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.  
Elle colla une petite pièce de tissu sur le bout de son doigt meurtri et glissa la lame dans son pantalon. Le métal froid contre sa peau lui arracha un frisson. La fièvre n'était pas complètement partie. Pas important. Ajoutée à la faim, elle la rendait plus lucide et plus conscience de ses propres limites.  
Important, pour un assassin.  
Elle passa la tête au dehors de la planque, scrutant l'obscurité et respirant à pleins poumons. C'était la nuit, au dehors, et normalement elle ne serait jamais sortit à cette heure, mais c'était justement pour ça qu'on ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle frappe.  
Silencieuse comme une ombre, Bilbo se glissa hors de la trappe, descendit l'échelle et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres en direction de la ville, le couteau glacé bien caché contre sa cuisse.

* * *

Dwalïn se savait particulièrement difficile de caractère.  
Il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait toujours été. Il faisait des efforts, vraiment.  
Mais là, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de remonter le tunnel, de quitter la Montagne, de galoper jusqu'à Ered Luin et d'étrangler son Roi et accessoirement meilleur ami avec ses propres tresses.  
C'était vrai, quoi.  
À peine arrivé et déjà reparti? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller boire une bière à la taverne ni de voir Dìs en privé qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau sur la route, et puis sous la Montagne, dans un tunnel froid et dégoû ça parce que Thorïn était absolument fou de son nouveau neveu, oui, parfaitement, le petit monstre, et que ledit neveu réclamait à corps et à cris la présence de la...créature.  
Un peu de discipline pour le gosse, n'était-ce pas trop demander?  
Mais non.  
Oh, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter. Mais bien qu'il soit considéré comme un Nain particulièrement borné et résistant, il était de notoriété publique que Thorïn pouvait se montrer encore plus borné et résistant quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Et quand à Thorïn s'ajoutaient le gosse, plus son frère, plus Frerïn, plus Bofur, plus Dìs, plus les enfants de Bard et Bard lui-même et même l'Elfe femelle, oui, même elle, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'incliner. Et donc, retour à la case départ. La Montagne en ce qui le concernait.  
Maudits soient-ils. Tous.  
Bon. Okay. Sauf Dìs. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas par amour quand même.  
Dwalïn caressa doucement le manche de sa hache. Au moins, s'il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs à vif sur quelqu'un, la Montagne se ferait un plaisir de lui fournir la personnes adéquate. Il y avait de tout, ici. Des Orcs, des soldats, des voleurs et des crève-la-faim. Et des rats, aussi, beaucoup de rats, mais il n'allait pas perdre sa dignité à massacrer des rongeurs à la hache. Piètre victoire contre de piètres adversaires.  
Pour lui, qui se rappelait d'Erebor telle qu'elle était autrefois, prospère et en paix, il était chaque fois plus difficile d'y retourner et de la voir lentement s'effondrer sur elle-même ainsi sans pouvoir rien faire.  
\- C'est encore loin? se plaignit Bofur derrière-lui. Je me rappelle pas d'être passé par là, la dernière fois.  
Dwalïn soupira et leva plus haut sa torche. Ce n'était pas, définitivement pas le moment de se perdre. Une mine telle que celle-ci pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Bofur était né dans une famille de mineurs avant d'être un fabricant de jouets, à la base, et devait donc le savoir mieux que quiconque.  
La voix perpétuellement sarcastique du voleur résonna sous les voûtes de pierre.  
\- On est perdu, mon grand?  
Dwalïn serra les poings pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler. Ce type était le fléau de son existence et le savait parfaitement. Malgré tout le respect qu'il devait et vouait à Thorïn, Dwalïn avait parfois envie de le secouer jusqu'à lui remettre les idées en place.  
Pourquoi, entre autre supplices, avait-il précisément choisi pour l'accompagner dans les bas-fonds de la Montagne, de lui imposer la présence du voleur derrière lui, qui se curait négligemment les ongles de la pointe de sa lame, lui souriant insolemment dès qu'il avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole?  
Longue histoire, entre eux.  
Si Dwalïn avait gagné une pièce d'or par fois où il avait failli le coffrer et où il avait lamentablement échoué, il aurait prit sa retraite depuis longtemps. Toujours le jeu du chat et de la souris, et le pire était que le voleur semblait apprécier.  
Et maintenant, il était là, à portée de main, et il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Tout ça parce que Thorïn lui avait trouvé de l'utilité, et l'avait nommé Maître Espion. Autrement dit, intouchable, indécelable, invisible...et indispensable.  
Bien que Dwalïn et lui eussent conclu une trève temporaire qui risquait fort de se prolonger pour un temps indéterminé, ils continuaient de se haïr cordialement, et Dwalïn avait pris l'habitude de vérifier ses poches assez souvent pour voir si rien n'y manquait.

Il examina le tunnel. Non, il n'était pas perdu. Pas du tout. Pour preuve, il reconnaissait cet embranchement.  
N'eût été sa fierté, il aurait laissé le voleur les guider. Après tout, il était celui du trio qui connaissait le mieux les bas-fonds, sans doute mieux que le contenu de sa propre poche. Mais Dwalïn ne s'abaisserait pas à demander de l'aide à l'imbécile goguenard qui se gaussait dans son dos. Il serait capable de l'obliger à supplier à genoux, le bâtard.  
\- On trouve la fille et on se tire, grogna-t-il. Cet endroit me file la chair de poule.  
\- Elle a un nom, tu sais, dit doucement le voleur.  
Ouais. La fille avait un nom. Ou surnom, il ne savait pas.  
Dwalïn n'avait pas été supris de savoir que le voleur connaissait la Hobbite en question. Mais pas surpris du tout. En tant que Maître Espion, et c'était précisémen pour cela que Thorïn l'avait élevé à ce poste, il savait toujours tout. C'était parfois terrifiant.  
Dwalïn se demandait parfois à quelles extrémités il avait été réduit pour survivre aussi longtemps sous la Montagne, avant son exfiltration.  
Parfois, c'était mieux de ne pas savoir et de ne pas demander.  
Le voleur qu'il avait connu avant que l'usurpateur ne vienne, à peine un adolescent, était juste un gosse kleptomane et insouciant qu'il avait dû souvent ramener à son frère, la main au collet. Il l'avait cru mort, comme tant d'autres, jusqu'à son arrivée inopinée. Sans trop le regretter, pour être franc.  
Mais ce n'était plus un gamin exaspérant qui était revenu. Sauf en ce qui concernait la seconde partie de la proposition. Il était toujours exaspérant, mais il semblait désormais avoir quelques valeurs. Voleur, cambrioleur, assassin, espion...mais pour une cause juste.  
Dwalïn ne croyait pas à la rédemption, surtout dans le cas du voleur. Mais à l'opportunisme positif, certainement.  
\- On y est presque, annonça-t-il.  
Le tunnel sentait le renfermé et le cadavre. Comme la dernière fois, en plus diffus. Un courant d'air froid sifflait au niveau du plafond de pierre.  
Le voleur poussa un juron à mi-voix. Dwalïn se retourna pour le voir se baisser et essuyer le sol du bout des doigts. Il approcha la torche.  
Le sol était couvert de taches brunâtres presques effacées. Des empreintes, pour être plus précis. Un pied unique, trop large pour être celui d'un Nain. Mais les empreintes étaient beaucoup trop légères et les espaces entre elles, quoique irréguliers, bien trop réduits, pour êtres ceux que laisserait un Homme ou un Orc.  
\- C'est du sang? demanda Bofur d'un air incertain.  
\- On dirait bien, marmonna le voleur entre ses dents.  
Dwalïn ne pu que remarquer qu'il avait l'air inquiet. C'était la première fois, à vrai dire, qu'il le voyait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il s'était même porté volontaire pour cette mission dès qu'il avait appris, par ses propres moyens plus ou moins légaux, bien entendu, qu'elle consistait à exfiltrer de la Montagne une Semie-Homme du nom de Bilbo Baggins.  
\- Je lui dois ça, avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules quand on lui avait demandé ses raisons.  
Perturbant.  
Qu'avait donc cette fille de spécial pour qu'autant de gens s'intéressent à elle?  
Il haussa les épaules. Le voleur avait sans doute couché avec. C'était la seule explication plausible qu'il voyait.  
La lumière de la torche balaya le tunnel. Les traces sanglantes en suivait visiblement tout le tracé. Elle ne semblaient pas très récentes, et Dwalïn se prit à espérer qu'ils ne trouveraient pas un cadavre en décomposition au bout.  
\- On avance, ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
L'issue du tunnel n'était plus très loin.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le puit de mine abandonné et la première chose que vit Dwalïn, c'était que l'échelle était descendue. Il échangea un regard avec Bofur. Elle était remontée, la dernière fois, et ils avaient dû en trouver une autre en fouillant un peu plus loin dans la mine.  
Dwalïn commença son ascension avec précaution. Il n'aimait pas trop les échelles. Principalement parce qu'elles avaient tendance à se briser sous son poids.  
Et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle et tremblait et craquait dangereusement. Lorsqu'il atteignit la trappe, il était en sueur et ses paumes pleuraient comme des madeleines.  
Le Nain passa la tête à l'intérieur et poussa un juron.  
\- Alors? demanda Bofur d'en bas.  
\- Personne, grogna-t-il.  
Il se hissa pesamment dans la cabane et fronça le nez. Un entêtant arôme de Vieux Toby flottait dans l'air. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Mais comment pouvait-on fumer ces trucs-là?  
Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré le gamin. Une paillasse, une couverture miteuse. Un broc en grès. Et un amas de chiffons sales dans un coin.  
Et des empreintes de pieds ensanglantées sur le sol, là aussi.  
La tête du voleur apparut par la trappe. Il grimpa à son tour dans la cabane de planches, suivit du marchand de jouet. Bofur souleva un des chiffons crasseux et le passa à Dwalïn en frissonnant de dégoût. Le tissu grossier était imprègné de sang noirâtre et constellé de tâches jaunâtres, immanquablement du pus. L'étoffe était encore légèrement humide.  
\- Ça ressemble à une infection, non? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.  
\- On l'a manquée, annonça le voleur. Pas de beaucoup, je dirais.  
\- Elle pourrait tour aussi bien être morte, dit sèchement Dwalïn.  
Le voleur leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu vois un cadavre quelque part?  
Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et sortit sa pipe. Dwalïn le regarda faire, estomaqué.  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais?  
\- J'attends qu'elle revienne, répondit-il placidement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.  
\- Qui te dit qu'elle va revenir?  
Le voleur haussa nonchalamment les épaules et désigna l'extérieur du tuyau de sa pipe.  
\- C'est la nuit, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Elle ne restera pas dehors longtemps si elle tient à sa peau.  
Bofur s'assit sur la paillasse et commença à tailler distraitement un morceau de bois de la pointe de son couteau.  
\- Tu la connais bien, cette fille, non? observa-t-il.  
Le voleur inclina la tête, soufflant un anneau de fumée. Il avait au moins, remarqua Dwalïn en s'appuyant bras croisés contre le mur, la décence de fumer du bon tabac d'Ered Luin.  
\- Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi acharné à survivre, soupira le voleur en reprenant une bouffée. Je suis sûre que même Thorïn n'est pas aussi borné qu'elle.  
Il jeta un regard à Dwalïn.  
\- Sans vouloir manquer de respect.  
Il s'appuya contre le mur de bois et son regard se perdit dans le vague.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé dans le charnier. Là où ils...foutent les cadavres des condamnés à mort. Pas très agréable, comme endroit.  
Il frissonna.  
\- Sauf qu'elle, elle respirait encore. Jamais vu ça, je vous dit. C'était pas beau à voir.  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans un charnier? grogna Dwalïn entre ses dents.  
Le voleur le regarda d'un air condescendant.  
\- À ton avis?  
Dwalïn lui montra les dents. Décidément, ce type ne respectait rien. Pas même les morts. N'y avait-il rien de sacré, pour lui?  
Il décida que la suite des exploits de cette crapule ne lui importait pas et se désintéressa totalement de la conversation. Le Nain reporta son attention sur la trappe.  
Malheureusement, il semblait qu'ignorer l'insuportable caquetage du voleur soit impossible. La Semie-Homme avait intérêt à se dépêcher de revenir. Sinon il était fort possible qu'il ait étranglé ce bâtard sous peu. Et ce ne serait même pas de sa faute.

* * *

Elle marchait vite, se dissimulant dans les ombres, évitant les torches et les taches de lumière sur le sol. Sa cheville blessée l'élançait désagréablement, mais c'était à peu près supportable, et ça ne l'handicapait pas trop. Le couteau était mal attaché et battait contre sa cuisse mais point où elle en était, un tel détail ne la gênait plus.  
Un cadavre étalé dans le caniveau lui barrait la route, elle sauta par dessus, faisant fuir une demie douzaine de rats faméliques, couinant d'outrage. Lorsqu'elle se réceptionna, un éclair de douleur remonta tout le long de sa jambe.  
Elle serra les dents et continua sa route. Un groupe d'Orc la contraignit à faire un large détour, mais elle avait le temps. Tout le temps qu'elle voulait.  
Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, bien que ce fut la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait pour une autre raison que la raison habituelle. Et sans doute la dernière au vu de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.  
Au loin, un Warg hurla.  
Bilbo s'engagea dans la ruelle en silence, rasant le mur.  
La porte de bois était fermée. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.  
La Hobite ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit le fil de fer qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure, satisfaite de le sentir se tordre entre les gonds.  
\- Allez, sois gentille, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle manipulait les pièces de métal.  
Le loquet cliqueta sèchement et elle se figea au bruit, mais rien ne bougea. Elle retira précautionneusement le fil et appuya sur la poignée, retenant le panneau de bois, espérant que la porte ne grincerait pas.  
Elle ne grinça pas et s'ouvrit lentement, et elle accompagna le mouvement de la porte, la refermant avec fluidité derrière elle. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et les meubles assombris semblaient menaçants, la plupart, construits à échelle humaine étant plus haut qu'elle et la dominant de leur masse.  
L'arôme de la drogue flottait ici aussi dans l'atmosphère. C'était rassurant et en même temps pas. Sa gorge se serra. Elle se sentait oppressée, observée.  
Il fallait en finir, et vite.  
Ses doigts s'enroulèrent silencieusement sur le pommeau de sa lame. Le contact froid lui arracha un frisson.  
_Vengeance._  
Ses paumes étaient moites et glissaient, mais elle resserra sa prise.  
_À l'étage._  
Elle se dirigea comme un automate vers l'escalier vermoulu au fond de la pièce, bénissant sa légèreté naturelle de Hobbite qui empêchait les marches délabrées de craquer sous son poids. Chaque pas lui semblait plus lourd que le précédent. Elle n'aimait pas les escaliers, et sa cheville non plus.  
Lorsqu'elle atteint l'étage, elle était essoufflée et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre discrètement sa respiration, espérant ne pas trop troubler le silence.  
L'étage était encore plus sombre que la pièce du bas, si c'était et il lui fallu du temps pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et ne distinguent une forme allongée sur le sol en travers du palier.  
Elle faillit ricaner quand elle compris ce que c'était.  
Donc, comme ça, Alfrid dormait sur le paillasson, et pas dans le lit du Maître comme tout le monde pensait.  
Quelque part, ça ne la surprenait pas. Qui, franchement, voudrait d'_Alfrid_ comme chaufferette? Et puis, ça arrangeait ses affaires. Les choses allaient être beaucoup plus faciles comme ça.  
_Vengeance._  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le couteau jusqu'à ce que ses jointures lui fassent mal.  
Les ronflements de l'homme résonnaient dans toute la cage d'escalier. Il dormait sur un matelas miteux, enveloppé dans son manteau, sa chemise de nuit remontée dévoilant ses jambes pâles et rachitiques.  
Bilbo s'approcha de lui silencieusement et se mit à genoux, lui glissant la lame sous le menton. Le métal gratta les picots de barbe mal rasé. De près, il était encore plus répugnant, sa bouche entrouverte dévoilant ses dents pourries. Il remua un peu et grogna dans son sommeil, mais ne s'éveilla pas.  
La Hobbite appuya un peu sur la lame. Le sang perla et coula en un léger filet sur le cou blanc.  
Oh, mais ça n'allait pas. Elle voulait qu'il la voit. Qu'il sache.  
\- Alfrid, murmura-t-elle tout bas en lui secouant un peu l'épaule.  
L'homme papillonna des paupières, avant d'ouvrir des yeux immenses. Elle lui plaqua vivement la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'alerter tout le quartier, accentuant dans le même temps la pression de la lame.  
\- Surpris de me voir? ronronna-t-elle en souriant.  
Les yeux du sbire du Maître s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Une odeur subite assez désagréable indiqua qu'il venait de souiller son pantalon de trouille. Il la dégoûtait.  
\- Il s'appelait Kili, siffla-t-elle en tirant brusquement sur sa lame qui chanta doucement en tranchant profondément la peau et les muscles.  
Alfrid se convulsait, toussait, s'étouffait dans son propre sang. Il ouvrit la bouche, ne parvint qu'à émettre un sifflement mouillé mêlé de gargouillements pitoyables. Ses mains battirent l'air et la Hobbite sauta vivement en arrière pour l'éviter alors que le sang qui jaillissait en lentes pulsations de la jugulaire tranchée de l'homme aspergeait son pantalon.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Terreur, douleur, incompréhension. Colère aussi.  
Elle ne ressentait rien. Juste une sorte de satisfaction froide. Une vague de haine pour ce détritus humain qui se tordait à ses pieds parcourut tout son corps.  
Les yeux d'Alfrid roulèrent en arrière dans leurs orbites. Son corps tressauta encore une ou deux fois avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la coupure nette et propre qui formait comme un sourire écarlate sur sa gorge imbibait de rouge sombre le plancher de bois, et la puanteur de rouille caractéristique envahissait l'air.  
Bilbo contempla son oeuvre un moment puis hocha lentement la tête.  
\- Vengeance, chuchota-t-elle.  
Oui, vengeance, lui répondit la voix du gosse dans sa tête. Il souriait, ses grands yeux noirs brillant d'amusement.  
Bien.  
Déjà ça de fait.  
À l'autre, maintenant.

Bilbo inspira profondément.  
La porte n'était pas verrouillée, et elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce plus silencieusement qu'une ombre.  
L'essentiel de l'endroit, qui sentait la merde et le rance, était occupé par un grand lit aux baldaquin mités.  
Elle transféra l'essentiel de son poids sur sa cheville intacte et se mordit la lèvre.  
Le Maître était bien là, obèse et répugnant, ronflant lourdement sur le lit, mais il y avait deux filles nues avec lui, recroquevillées de chaque côté, visiblement le plus loin possible de la masse de graisse dégoûtante qui se trouvait entre elles. Deux pauvres droguées, probablement, incapables, contrairement à elle, de trouver d'autres moyens de payer leur consommation. Toutes deux étaient squelettiques et pâles, couvertes de traces de coups.  
Ça risquait de poser problème. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas les tuer toutes les deux aussi?  
Non.  
Bilbo glissa jusqu'au lit et secoua la première fille, lui fermant la bouche du plat de la main lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit pour hurler. En silence, la Hobbite mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, puis désigna l'autre fille, puis la porte. Le regard de l'humaine dériva sur la lame encore dégouttante de sang. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et se leva avec précaution, ramassa ses vêtements et fit le tour du lit pour aller réveiller l'autre femme. Les deux prostituées ne quittèrent pas la pièce, pourtant. Elle se tenait là, nues, leurs vêtements dans les bras, et regardaient Bilbo.  
La Hobbite avait conscience qu'elle devait être terrifiante à voir, hagarde et couverte de cicatrices et de sang.  
Puis la deuxième fille sourit durement, désigna le Maître, et se passa très lentement le pouce sous la gorge.  
Bilbo avala sa salive et opina du chef.  
Elle savait que les deux allaient la regarder faire sans crier ou détourner les yeux ou vomir. Les femmes des bas-fonds d'Erebor étaient dures. Comme elle.  
Si elle ne tuait pas le vieux, il est probable que les deux femmes s'en chargeraient à sa place, et avec son propre couteau. Mais le geste lui appartenait. C'était SA vengeance, et elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Évidemment, la mort du Maître serait l'équivalent d'un éboulement pour l'économie souterraine des bas-fonds. Autant éliminer Alfrid ne changeait pas grand chose. Mais le Maître, c'était une autre affaire. Elle devrait se trouver un nouveau fournisseur, ou tenter une nouvelle fois de se sevrer, et elle n'y gagnait pas grand chose à part un peu d'apaisement.  
Dans les ténèbres, elle crut discerner les yeux du gosse.  
Le plus ironique dans tout ça? Elle pouvait tuer autant de gens qu'elle voudrait, Kili ne reviendrait pas à la vie, et le Roi sous la Montagne, le seul, l'unique être qu'elle haïssait au-delà de toute mesure, serait à jamais hors de sa portée.

Bilbo se hissa sur le lit. Le vieillard ne méritait pas sa pitié, ni qu'on l'épargne. Il avait détruit assez d'existences comme cela.  
Le couteau piqua dans le gras du ventre, s'enfonça légèrement. L'obèse tressaillit, ouvrit les paupières. Le cri qu'il faillit pousser mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle poussa plus fort sur sa lame.  
\- Baggins? chuinta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
Comme lorsqu'il se trouvait devant le Roi, ses yeux chassieux se mirent à fureter pour trouver une échappatoire. Mais les deux filles étaient devant la porte, et il était trop gras pour passer par la fenêtre. C'était jubilatoire, de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci, se rendait-elle compte, lui qui pouvait mettre la quasi-totalité de la population des bas-fonds à genoux s'il le voulait.  
Était-ce donc cela que le Roi sous la Montagne ressentait? Elle comprenait presque pourquoi il aimait ça, à présent. C'était jouissif.  
\- Le...le sang, s'étrangla le vieillard, réduit à une grosse motte de graisse tremblante, les yeux fixés sur la lame souillée de liquide pourpre et gluant qui lui dégoulinait sur le ventre.  
\- Oh, siffla-t-elle haineusement, ce doit être celui d'Alfrid.  
Une des filles ricana. Un petit rire aigu, presque cruel.  
\- Que me veux tu? couina le vieil homme et tentant de se redresser. Si c'est de l'argent, je...  
La Hobbite accentua la pression du couteau. Du sang commença à perler.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, gémit-il.  
\- Tout ce que je demande? murmura-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Tout. Pitié...  
Elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque.  
\- Je veux que tu me rendes mon petit garçon, fils de pute, souffla-t-elle haineusement.  
Bilbo appuya brusquement de tout son poids sur la lame. Le couteau s'enfonça comme dans du beurre en dessous du nombril avec un petit bruit spongieux, jusqu'à la garde. Le vieillard ouvrit de nouvea la bouche pour hurler, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui fourra un des coussins entre les dents, l'asphyxiant à moitié.  
\- Il s'appelait Kili, cracha-t-elle.  
Malgré sa corpulence, le Maître était fort et se débattait violemment, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise et fit levier sur la lame pour remonter.  
\- Sa barbe venait de pousser, il avait des yeux noirs et il ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans berceuse.  
Elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes alors qu'elle sciait frénétiquement la chair et la graisse, remontant lentement du nombril vers la cage thoracique. Le sang giclait et lui éclaboussait le visage, chaud et poisseux. Il était déjà mort, mais la réalisation peinait à atteindre son cerveau.  
\- C'était mon fils! Mon fils, tu comprends, salopard? sanglota-t-elle hystériquement alors qu'elle retirait brusquement sa lame et poussait de tout son poids pour le faire basculer du lit sur le sol.  
Le corps flasque heurta les planches, et les tripes se répandirent d'un coup, avec un bruit d'éclaboussures immonde. Le Maître avait les yeux grands ouverts, le visage figé dans un long cri de souffrance muette.  
Bilbo reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Elle se sentait vidée.  
Une des filles s'approcha lentement du cadavre, lui balança un coup de pied.  
\- L'est bien mort, confirma-t-elle.  
Bilbo désigna la pièce et son contenu d'un large geste de la main.  
\- Servez-vous, les filles, ricana-t-elle, sarcastique.  
Elle se laissa tomber aux sol sur ses jambes tremblantes.  
Tout le devant de son corps était encroûté de sang. L'odeur métallique submergeait ses narines, et elle cracha un long filet de bile sur le sol.  
De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air.  
Elle quitta la pièce au moment où les deux catins commençaient à fouiller frénétiquement la pièce, retournant les tiroirs et vidant les armoires sur le sol à la recherche du moindre objet de valeur. Elle en entendit même une rire gaiement. Ça lui sembla légèrement déplacé.  
Alors qu'elle enjambait le cadavre d'Alfrid sans même le regarder, Bilbo scruta les ténèbres, mais l'ombre du gosse n'était en vue nulle part.  
Elle redescendit les escaliers, s'appuyant sur la rembarde délabrée, et se dirigea vers le fond de l'échoppe. Il lui restait quelque chose à faire.  
Les rayonnages de bois étaient remplis de paquets de Vieux Toby de tailles variées, et la Hobbite rafla tout ce que sa sacoche pouvait contenir et même plus.  
Autant faire des réserves. Et puis, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça.

Le chemin du retour lui sembla démesurément long et en même temps d'une étonnante brièveté.  
Long, parce qu'elle se sentait si fatiguée et si vide que ses pieds lui semblaient de plomb. Sa cheville abîmée la lançait terriblement.  
Et court, parce que la pression dans son esprit s'était relâchée sensiblement.  
Vengeance, criait-il toujours, mais il semblait plus lointain, comme un écho.  
Sauf que Kili était perdu. La brève lumière qu'il avait allumé dans sa vie avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle pouvait envisager de tenter de tuer le Roi. Ou de mourir en essayant. Le résultat serait le même. Elle allait crever, de toute façon. Bilbo ne savait pas s'il y avait un au-delà, mais s'il y en avait un, le gamin l'y attendait forcément. La perspective n'était pas si terrible, tout compte fait, et elle sourit, même, un sourire qui se transforma en grimace lorsque son pied blessé buta contre une pierre mal scellée du tunnel.  
Elle pouvait tout aussi bien laisser la gangrène la gagner et mourir de l'infection. Ça serait juste plus long. Mais moins douloureux, certainement.  
Monter l'échelle fut un supplice, et elle aurait presque put se coucher par terre et dormir à même le sol glacé. Ses bras tremblaient d'épuisement et elle sentait que sa fièvre était en train de revenir.  
Elle ne voulait plus rien faire d'autre que de ramper jusqu'à sa paillasse et se laisser couler comme une pierre. Qu'elle se réveille ou pas ensuite lui importait peu.  
Le dernier barreau lui semblait loin. Très loin.  
Ses mains glissaient, et il lui vint un instant l'idée de lâcher prise. Si elle tombait et qu'elle explosait son crâne sur le granit du sol, personne n'irait pleurer sur son cadavre. Ce serait rapide et quasi indolore, et elle avait son petit ange qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, si hypothétiquement il y avait un autre côté.  
Mais les rats viendraient pour elle comme ils étaient venus pour tous les autres. Ce n'était pas une option très réjouissante.  
Oui, mais puisqu'elle serait morte, elle ne le saurait pas de toute façon.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'un énorme bras musculeux l'aggripa soudain par le devant de sa tunique et la hissa par la trappe comme si elle n'avait rien pesé.  
Puis son cerveau se remit à tourner et à hurler de panique sous son crâne. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Ils l'avaient retrouvée et ils allaient la ramener au Roi et...et elle ne voulait pas penser au reste.  
Bilbo se mit à ruer et à se débattre, donnant des coups au hasard. Quelque chose craqua sous son poing et la prise sur son vêtement se relâcha et elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol.  
Elle se retourna sur le dos et tenta de se relever, mais sa cheville choisit ce moment précis pour se mettre hors service, et elle retomba pitoyablement à quatre pattes.  
La Hobbite releva la tête.  
Ils étaient trois.  
Des Nains.  
Mais pas des gardes.  
Elle mit un certain temps à les reconnaître. Le marchand de jouet à la chapka et son acolyte chauve à mine patibulaire.  
Le troisième se tenait dans l'ombre et lorsqu'il avança dans la lumière, elle crut nager en pleine hallucination, ce qui n'était pas impossible avec la fièvre.  
Cheveux et barbe ornés de tresses compliquées d'une riche couleur cuivrée.  
Traits taillés à la serpe et sourire sarcastique.  
Iris d'une couleur de granit bien particulière.  
\- Nori?

**Désolée pour celles que j'ai traumatisées...à vendredi prochain! Plein de fluff, de fleurs et de petits oiseaux pour compenser...  
****P.S.: Désolée pour la référence à Princess Bride, j'ai pas pu résister...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dwalïn et Nori ont du succès apparemment^^  
J'ai fait un ENORME twist dans le canon à la fin, vous me direz vos impressions. Mais il ne se passe pas grand chose (personne ne meurt, héhé). C'est plus un chapitre de transition.**

Chapitre 10

_I tried to walk together_  
_ But the night was growing dark_  
_ Thought you were beside me_  
_ But I reached and you were gone_  
_ Sometimes I hear you calling_  
_ From some lost and distant shore_  
_ I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

_ Where are you now?_  
_ Are you lost?_  
_ Will I find you again?_  
_ Are you alone?_  
_ Are you afraid?_  
_ Are you searching for me?_  
_ Why did you go? I had to stay_  
_ Now I'm reaching for you_  
_ Will you wait? will you wait?_  
_ Will I see you again?_

_ You took it with you when you left_  
_ These scars are just a trace_  
_ Now it wanders lost and wounded_  
_ This heart that I misplaced_

_ Where are you now?_  
_ Are you lost?_  
_ Will I find you again?_  
_ Are you alone?_  
_ Are you afraid?_  
_ Are you searching for me?_  
_ Why did you go? I had to stay_  
_ Now I'm reaching for you_  
_ Will you wait? will you wait?_  
_ Will I see you again? _

_RED, "Hymn for the Missing"_

La Hobbite regarda le poney. Le poney regarda la Hobbite.  
La Hobbite continua de regarder le poney. Le poney secoua la tête et claqua des sabots sur le dallage de pierre.  
La Hobbite recula prudemment, sur la défensive. L'équidé hennit et renâcla, méfiant.  
C'était ridicule.  
Dawlïn était à deux doigt d'empoigner la petite sotte et de lui expliquer que non, ce n'était pas une sous espèce de Warg, et qu'il n'était absolument pas nécessaire de le regarder comme si c'était un serpent venimeux. Pauvre bête. Déjà qu'elle avait transporté le gosse sur son dos d'Erebor à Ered Luin...  
\- Jamais vu de poney, petite? demanda Bofur.  
\- Elle a passé toute sa vie dans un trou. Évidemment qu'elle n'a jamais vu de poney, grogna Dwalïn.  
Parfois, ce type pouvait être un véritable imbécile.  
La Hobbite avança à nouveau la main. Le poney, la renifla lentement, puis fourra son nez sous son bras. Elle lui gratta le dessus de la tête avec hésitation.  
Le poney se frotta à nouveau contre elle et Dwalïn crut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais sous la crasse, il n'était sûr de rien.  
Elle éternua brusquement. Le poney recula.  
\- Tout vas bien, petite?  
Encore Bofur. Ce type avait visiblement une tendance marquée à s'inquiéter pour un rien. C'était bon, quoi.  
La Hobbite essuya son nez qui coulait à présent comme une fontaine et éternua à nouveau. Une allergie. Elle faisait tout simplement une maudite allergie aux poils de poney. Dwalïn aurait presque pu en rire.  
La fille s'écarta prudemment de l'animal.  
\- Minty ne mord pas, fillette, dit le marchand de jouet en grattant le poney sous le menton.  
Bilbo le considéra avec méfiance, et Dwalïn faillit se frapper le front du manche de sa hache. Bofur faisait visiblement de son mieux pour être amical et briser la glace, mais Dwalïn voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien d'autre que la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à ce qu'on fasse preuve de gentillesse envers elle, et pour l'instant toutes les amorces de conversation qu'avait tenté le marchand de jouet avait tourné court.  
Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance, et Dwalïn comprenait pourquoi. Bofur la déstabilisait, et elle avait peur de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça, étant donné qu'il lui avait à peine adressé la parole, et qu'il avait une apparence pour le moins impressionnante.  
La petite devait être habituée à craindre et à fuir comme la peste tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement représenter une menace, c'est à dire à peu près tout. Il était même estomaqué, en la voyant, qu'une créature pareille puisse parvenir à survivre dans un tel endroit. À la voir, il n'aurait même pas parié une demi-pièce d'argent sur elle.  
Peut-être était-ce cette façon qu'elle avait de vous jauger et de ne pas vous lâcher du regard à chaque fois que vous entriez dans son champ de vision, de ces grands yeux verts pâles curieusement brillants qui faisaient comme deux trous pâles dans son visage noir de crasse. Il aurait pu facilement briser en mille morceaux cette frêle carcasse plus délicate que celle d'un oiseau, avec ses os proéminants et ses membres grêles comme des pattes d'araignées, de même qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire le tour de sa taille d'une main. Et cela, la Semie-Homme semblait l'avoir instantanément compris, d'un seul regard.  
Bon sang. Même le gamin, quoique plus petit de taille, était plus épais qu'elle.  
La seule chose, qui semblait par contraste disproportionnée, outre ses yeux, étaient les pieds, grands et osseux, sur lesquels toute la pilosité de son corps semblait s'être rassemblée en une touffe de fourrure d'une couleur tout aussi indéfinissable que celle de sa chevelure collée par la crasse. Brun clair ou blond foncé. Impossible à dire. Il savait que les Semi-Hommes avaient de grands pieds, il en avait déjà vus, mais ces pieds-ci semblaient énormes en comparaison.

\- Minty a transporté Kili sur son dos sur tout le trajet, d'Erebor à Ered Luin, continua de babiller Bofur.  
Au nom du gosse, les yeux de la Semie-Homme s'illuminèrent un bref instant. Ça faisait ça à chaque fois.  
Ces yeux le dérangeaient. Trop de choses y passaient. Espoir, joie, souffrance, douleur, la peur toujours. Ça faisait presque mal.  
Il y avait quelque chose de l'esclave et du chien battu pendant trop longtemps dans ces yeux-là, et pourtant il avait vu s'y allumer une pure flamme de haine. La seule fois où le Roi sous la Montagne avait été mentionné.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant chez cette fille, et il n'avait même pas honte de l'avouer.  
Son expression hagarde, ou cette façon qu'elle avait de crisper ses doigts sur le manche de son couteau au moindre bruit, le léger tremblement maladif qui l'agitait en permanence, qu'elle ait plus de cicatrices que lui, ou peut-être le fait que ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang frais jusqu'au cou, ce qui était assez difficile à ignorer. De même que les trois traits sanglants tracés sur un côté de son visage, et qui ne pouvaient dire qu'une seule chose.  
_Vengeance_.  
La Hobbite avait tué. Il ne voulait savoir ni qui, ni pourquoi.  
Elle était dangereuse.  
Le poing de Dwalïn se crispa sur le manche de sa hache à la réalisation. Pas étonnant que Kili soit devenu aussi sauvage.  
La Semie-Homme éternua à nouveau, s'essyant vigoureusement les yeux et le nez. Elle avait presque l'air inoffensive à cet instant précis.  
Bofur déchira le rebord de sa tunique et lui tendit la pièce de tissu avec sollicitude.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.  
Tiens donc. Non, elle avait juste un pied à la limite de la pourriture, de la fièvre et une allergie aux poils de poney par dessus le marché. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Il ne serait pas surpris si elle ne tenait pas le voyage.  
Quoique.  
Elle n'était certainement pas faible.  
Dwalïn jeta un regard en coin à Nori qui maintenait un chiffon sur son nez ensanglanté. Il fixa le voleur d'un air goguenard. Cet imbécile avait eu, enfin, ce qu'il méritait.  
Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû pousser le vice jusqu'à lui demander comment il allait. Mais pour un peu, il aurait embrassé la Semie-Homme.  
Nori secoua la tête et la renversa en arrière en se pinçant le nez.  
\- Tu aurais pu prévenir, maugréa-t-il.  
Ses yeux étaient humides, il avait l'air absolument misérable.  
La Hobbite lui montra les dents. Si le voleur pensait être accueilli à bras ouvert, il s'était visiblement trompé sur toute la ligne. Sa soit disant amie lui avait littéralement sauté à la gorge, et son nez en avait fait les frais. Il était sans doute cassé. Elle avait de la force, dans ses petits poings, mine de rien. La suite avait été un concert de hurlements auquel il n'avait pas compris un mot, à par peut-être "Comment as-tu osé laisser ta soeur toute seule?" et "Si tu avais été là, rien ne serait arrivé!", ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Il se rappelait de la petite Ori. Un bout de chou qui savait à peine marcher. Elle était donc en vie. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Depuis, Nori boudait et avait la décence de paraître honteux et de faire profil bas, et Dwalïn commençait à se dire que tout compte fait, à défaut de son affection, la Semie-Homme méritait un peu de respect. Et le nombre assez conséquent d'insulte en Khuzdul qui semblaient composer son répertoire, des très classiques "Jargh" aux plus originaux "Rukhsul" et "Menu shirumund", n'y était sans doute pas étranger.  
Il y en avait même dans le lot que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas sûr que la Semie Homme sache la signification du quart d'entre eux, mais ça expliquait pourquoi Kili l'avait joyeusement traité de trou du cul.  
\- On ne traîne pas, commenta le Nain chauve non sans jeter un dernier regard moqueur au voleur. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue.

Sauf qu'apparemment, la fille ne savait pas à quoi servait un poney et continuait de fixer le sien comme s'il allait soudain se transformer en Warg et l'avaler toute crue.  
Ridicule.  
Dwalïn soupira, s'approcha et referma ses mains autour de ses hanches avant de la soulever et de l'assoir sur la selle. Elle ne pesait rien. Ses doigts se rejoignaient autour du frêle corps et il pouvait sentir tous les os rouler à travers le tissu crasseux comme si ils avaient été dépouillés de toute chair. Il se demanda même si la sacoche élimée qu'elle serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait ne constituait pas l'essentiel de la masse. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de son contenu.  
\- Drogue, avait silencieusement articulé Bofur.  
La Hobbite l'incendia du regard mais l'oublia bien vite pour tenter avec maladresse de garder son assiette sur l'animal.  
\- On tiens les rênes comme ça, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant les lanières de cuir qu'elle enroula autour de ses doigts avec incertitude.  
Ça n'irait pas. On aurait dit un Orc à qui on aurait donné de la salade.  
\- Nori, aboya Dwalïn en pointant la Hobbite du doigt, tu montes avec elle.  
L'intéressé haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour argumenter, mais il lui lança un regard qui en disait long et le voleur jugea plus prudent de la fermer. Pour une fois.

* * *

Bilbo était mal à l'aise.  
Le...poney était un cauchemar. Au nom de Mahal, Melkor et Yavanna, qu'est-ce que c'était donc que ça?  
Ça avait quatre pattes, des oreilles pointues, et une sorte de balai brosse à la place de la queue et entre les oreilles. C'était aussi poilu qu'un Warg sans en être un. Les dents de la chose étaient plates, elle n'avait pas de griffes ni de crocs, et la fixait placidement avec une paire de gros yeux bruns et doux.  
Bilbo renifla. L'odeur non plus, elle ne l'avait jamais sentie. Et elle était allergique, apparemment, par dessus le marché.  
Il y en avait trois autres exemplaires, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs propriétaires respectifs soit les grattaient entre les oreilles soit leur parlaient comme s'ils avaient pu leur répondre. Et en plus, ils avaient des noms. Franchement, qui irait donner un nom à un animal? Un animal aussi...inconfortable qui plus est?  
La bestiole était tout simplement en train de se déhancher entre ses cuisses, chaque pas qu'elle faisait se répercutait douloureusement dans tout son corps, et malgré le bras de Nori passé autour de sa taille la maintenant fermement en place, il lui semblait qu'elle allait glisser à tout moment.  
Elle pinça les lèvres d'agacement. Ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir, au hasard, un chariot?  
\- Tout va bien?  
Le Nain à la chapka. Bofur, qu'il s'appelait. Il essayait d'être gentil, ou au moins amical, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde avec pitié, et personne ne faisait preuve de gentillesse envers elle sans arrière pensée.  
Enfin.  
C'était sympathique à lui d'essayer.  
Il avait même voulu regarder son pied, mais elle avait refusé. Personne ne touchait les pieds d'un Hobbit. C'était embarrassant et grossier, et elle voulait garder le semblant de dignité qui lui restait. Même Kili n'avait pas eu le droit, et pourtant il aurait bien aimé toucher la fourrure sur ses pieds pour savoir comment c'était. Ça ne se faisait pas, voilà tout, et elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même, merci bien.  
Même si elle ne pouvait quasiment plus poser le pied par terre. C'était chaud et douloureux au toucher, et Bilbo ne pouvait qu'espérer que la gangrène ne gagne pas la jambe, mais personne ne poserait un doigt à moins de dix centimètres de ses orteilles. Question de principes.  
Toutefois, elle songeait sérieusement à demander des herbes ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.  
Après tout, elle avait un long voyage devant elle. Et elle avait besoin de rester en vie jusqu'à...comment avaient-ils dit, déjà? Ered Luin.  
Elle ne savait pas où c'était, mais Kili l'attendait là-bas.  
Kili.  
Elle avait du mal à réaliser, encore.  
Kili était vivant.  
Kili allait bien.  
_Kili._  
Son petit garçon était vivant et en sécurité et l'attendait à des lieues de là.  
Il était vivant et il était prince.  
Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle mais il voulait encore d'elle. Le seul être au monde qui avait jamais voulu d'elle.  
Elle se sentait mieux rien qu'à la pensée. Beaucoup mieux. Ça faisaient comme des papillons chauds dans son estomac, qui n'étaient pas de la faim.  
Parce que Kili, son petit garçon, était vivant. Et qu'elle allait le revoir. Et c'était suffisant.

Bilbo éternua à nouveau. Ça semblait légèrement se calmer.  
Derrière elle, Nori renifla.  
Bilbo eut un vilain sourire. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses jointures lui faisaient encore mal. Tant pis. Il l'avait cherché, et elle espérait au moins lui avoir cassé le nez, tiens.  
Non mais. Disparaître sans prévenir pendant une éternité et revenir ensuite la bouche en coeur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?  
Après le Roi sous la Montagne?  
Après Kili?  
Après Ori?  
Sans blague.  
Elle était furieuse.  
Peut-être sa réaction avait-elle été disproportionnée, mais maintenant, les Nains avaient peur d'elle, même Dwalïn, le gros aux tatouages. Aussi peur qu'elle même avait peur d'eux. Et ses vêtements étaient toujours souillés de sang. Bénie soit l'allergie qui empêchait l'odeur métallique d'atteindre ses narines.  
Une pensée désagréable tiraillait l'arrière de sa tête. Si Kili était vivant, cela signifiait qu'elle avait trucidé le Maître et Alfrid sans raison valable.  
Mais non.  
Ça revenait au même. Et puis, c'était loin d'être des innocents. Bilbo agit exactement de la même manière que chaque fois qu'un problème l'ennuyait. Elle l'oublia.

Le tunnel semblait s'éclaircir lentement. Un courant d'air froid s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. Différent de d'habitude.  
La Hobbite réalisa alors pleinement ce que cela voulait dire.  
Elle quittait la Montagne.  
Elle quittait la Montagne, bon sang.  
Elle allait voir l'Extérieur.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment faire ça.  
Comment était-ce?  
Vraiment des cendres et des braises et la désolation à perte de vue? Ou quelque chose d'autre?  
Elle voulait savoir.  
Et en même temps, une partie d'elle-même était réticente à l'idée-même. Ce qui s'étendait au dehors lui était inconnu, opaque. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et c'était terrifiant. Au moins, elle connaissait la Montagne.  
Et puis il y avait cette autre Roi, au delà du dehors, ce Roi en Exil qui avait en personne requis sa présence, et dont même Nori parlait avec révérence. Elle n'avait pas une bonne expérience des Rois. Le dernier qu'elle avait rencontré avait voulu la tuer ou pire. Était-il différent? Qu'avait-il de spécial pour avoir gagné le respect si dur à obtenir de Nori?  
Elle ne savait pas. Elle voulait savoir et en même temps pas. C'était pour le moins frustrant.  
Il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Pas une lumière chaude comme celle des torches, cependant. Une lumière différente, plus claire, plus froide.  
\- Ferme les yeux, akhûnith, lui murmura Nori à l'oreille.  
Elle obéit, ne se repérant plus qu'aux pas du poney sous elle, et à l'air froid sur sa peau brûlante. Un souffle glacial la frappa de plein fouet et elle sentit la consistance du sol sous les sabots de sa monture changer brusquement.  
Elle inspira à fond. L'air était froid, mais léger et pur. Et il y avait quelque chose de différent, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'atmosphère viciée des bas fonds de la Montagne.  
Lentement, Bilbo ouvrit les yeux sur l'Extérieur.

* * *

Dis chantait. Thorïn posa lentement sa plume à côté du parchemin pour écouter. Cela faisait vraiment une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa jeune soeur chanter, réalisait-il.  
Elle chantait pour endormir ses enfants, et il se rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était à lui que revenait le rôle de bercer Dìs pour la mettre au lit. Pas si longtemps...des années plutôt, elle n'était guère plus qu'une petite fille lorsqu'il l'avait perdue de vue alors qu'il fuyait la Montagne.  
Il n'y avait pas eu d'entre-deux. Il était toujours le grand frère, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui, et c'était un changement plutôt abrupt.  
Toutefois, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle choisisse cette chanson précise? Savait-elle qu'il pouvait l'entendre? Certainement. Les murs de pierre étaient fins, après tout.  
Dìs avait une voix puissante, riche et veloutée. Autrefois, elle était renommée pour cela, et Thròr aimait l'entendre à l'occasion des fêtes. À présent s'y rajoutait comme un écho brisé et des sanglots contenus. Et une force inattendue. Le velours recouvrait de l'acier, désormais.  
Et cette chanson-ci éveillait en Thorïn un profond sentiment de perte et de vide, amplifié par la peine de Dìs qui roulait dans les échos de sa voix sur la pierre.

\- Le monde était jeune et les montagnes vertes.  
Aucune tache encore sur la Lune ne se voyait,  
Aucun mot n' était apposé sur les rivières ou les pierres,  
Quand Durïn s' éveilla et marcha solitaire.  
Il nomma les collines et les combres sans nom,  
Il but l' eau des puits jusqu' alors non goûtée;  
Il se baissa et regarda dans le Lac du Miroir  
Et vit apparaître une couronne d' étoiles,  
Comme des joyaux sur un fil d' argent,  
Au-dessus de l' ombre de sa tête.

Le monde était beau, les montagnes altières  
Aux Jours Anciens d' avant la chute  
De puissants rois en Nargothrond  
Et en Gondolin, qui maintenant  
Au-delà des Mers Occidentales ont disparu;  
Le monde était beau en l'Ere de Durïn.

Roi il était sur un trône ciselé  
Dans des salles de pierre aux milles piliers,  
Aux voûtes d' or et au sol d' argent,  
Avec, sur la porte, les runes de la puissance.  
La lumière du soleil, des étoiles et de la lune  
En d' étincelantes lampes dans le cristal taillées,  
Jamais obscurcie par les nuages ou les ombres de la nuit,  
Brillait toujours là, belle et éclatante.

Là, le marteau sur l' enclume frappait,  
Là, le ciseau clivait, et le graveur écrivait;  
Là, était forgée la lame et fixée la garde;  
L' excavateur creusait, la maçon bâtissait.  
Là, étaient accumulés le béryl, la perle et la pâle opale,  
Et le métal forgé comme les écailles du poisson,  
Le bouclier et le corselet, la hache et l' épée,  
Et les lances brillantes.

Inlassables étaient alors les gens de Durïn;  
Sous les montagnes la musique s' éveillait;  
Les harpistes jouaient de la harpe; les ménestrels chantaient,  
Et aux portes les trompettes sonnaient.

Le monde est gris, les montagnes sont vieilles;  
Le feu de la forge est d' un froid de cendre;  
Nulle harpe n' est pincée, nul marteau ne frappe :  
Les ténèbres règnent dans les salles de Durïn;  
L' ombre s' étend sur son tombeau  
En la Moria, à Khazad-Dûm.  
Mais encore les étoiles noyées apparaissent  
Dans le sombre Lac du Miroir privé de vent;  
Là gît sa couronne dans l' eau profonde,  
Jusqu' à ce que Durïn du sommeil se réveille.

La voix de Dìs s'éteignit lentement, et Thorïn sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Il lui semblait qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui, et il se sentit vieux et fatigué une fois de plus. Son corps, ce corps-ci du moins, était peut-être encore relativement jeune, mais à l'intérieur, son âme était aussi âgée que les Montagnes, et sa soeur le savait pertinement. Elle attendait beaucoup de lui. On attendait beaucoup de lui, et pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était dormir. Dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, mais cette espoir était vain. Il se réveillait toujours.  
La voix ensommeillée de Kili lui parvint à travers la cloison.  
\- Qui est Durïn, Amad? demanda-t-il.  
La voix de Dìs était douce lorsqu'elle répondit.  
\- Durïn l'Immortel est notre ancêtre, Kidhuzel, le premier et plus âgés des Sept que Mahal a tiré de la pierre. Il règnait autrefois sur le Royaume de Moria, bien avant que le Fléau ne vienne.  
\- Pourquoi l'Immortel? demanda Fili avec curiosité. Il n'est pas mort?  
Dis rit.  
\- Durïn est appelé l'Immortel parce qu'il s'éveille toujours de son sommeil plus profond que la mort et revient pour guider son peuple lorsqu'il a besoin de lui, dit la Naine.  
\- Mais pourquoi il revient?  
Kili semblait légèrement sceptique.  
Dis mit un certain temps à répondre. Enfin elle parla, et Thorïn devint attentif au moindre mot.  
\- C'est la Quête de Durïn, Kili, dit-elle. Vois-tu, lorsque Mahal tira notre peuple de la pierre, Durïn fut le seul pour qui ne fut pas créé d'épouse, nul ne sait pourquoi.  
\- Il était tout seul? C'est triste, commenta son plus jeune neveu d'une petite voix.  
Thorïn se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Triste. Le petit n'imaginait pas à quel point.  
\- Durïn restait solitaire, et son désespoir grandissait avec le temps. Il éleva les mains vers le ciel et pria longtemps le Créateur de lui accorder une compagne, mais nulle réponse ne venait.  
\- Bilbo dit que les Valars répondent jamais quand on leur parle, grogna Kili.  
Décidément, Bilbo disait beaucoup de choses. Mais Thorïn devait bien admettre que la mystérieuse Semie-Homme de son neveu n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là.  
\- Pourtant, Durïn fut entendu, continua Dìs. Yavanna, l'épouse du Créateur, prit en pitié le Nain esseulé et alla plaider sa cause auprès d'Illuvatar, qui accèda à sa requête. Alors elle prit de la terre et de l'eau et façonna une compagne pour Durïn.  
Un des enfants battit des mains. Il aurait penché pour Fili. Kili était trop dur pour applaudir. La Montagne semblait avoir aspiré hors de lui tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'enfantin.  
\- C'était une enfant de la nature et du soleil, non pas dure comme la pierre, mais douce et fertile comme l'argile dont elle était issue, car elle n'était pas de la race des Khazad, et Mahal ne lui avait pas donné vie. Mais Durïn l'aima car elle était son Unique, et il la prit pour épouse au pied du Lac du Miroir.  
\- Si c'était pas une Naine, intervint Fili, qu'est-ce qu'elle était?  
Thorïn soupira. Il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre.  
\- Une Hobbite, bien sûr, la première de tous les enfants de Yavanna, expliqua la Naine.  
\- Une Hobbite comme Bilbo? s'exclama Kili.  
\- Dürin la nomma Melekinh, qui est le mot Khuzdul pour "Hobbite". Beaucoup de gens l'ont oublié, mais il dérive directement du mot "Reine" qui se dit Melhekhinh.  
\- À quoi elle ressemblait?  
Fili était curieux. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.  
\- Nul ne le sait, murmura sa mère. Il est dit qu'elle était très belle.  
Thorïn se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.  
Oh, lui il savait. Il savait mieux que quiconque.  
Des cheveux comme une rivière d'or bruni. Des yeux comme deux pièces de jade vert. Une peau de la blancheur de l'ivoire.  
L'épouse de Durïn avait été belle. Plus que belle.  
Avant qu'elle ne soit perdue. Avant, lorsqu'elle était autre chose qu'un rêve impalpable et cruel.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? demanda Kili.  
L'histoire devenait délicate. Chaque enfant Nain l'apprenait, mais ce n'était ni un conte de fée ni une fable. L'histoire se terminait mal.  
\- Les Hobbits sont comme les fleurs, faits de terre, d'eau et de lumière, et sont éphémères comme elles. Ils ne sommes pas comme nous, les Nains, solides et inaltérables comme la pierre. La Reine fut emportée par un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, et Durïn fut à nouveau seul.  
Il y eut un silence.  
\- C'est pas juste, commenta Kili.  
Thorïn soupira. Non, ce n'était pas juste. Ça ne le serait jamais.  
\- C'est vrai, Kili. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais Mahal vit son désespoir et lui accorda un don, dit doucement Dìs. Il lui accorda plusieurs existences après sa mort, afin que Durïn puisse accomplir son serment fait à son épouse mourante.  
\- Quel serment?  
\- Qu'il la retrouverait toujours, dans cette vie où une autre, quel que soit le temps que cela lui prendrait.  
Un des enfants renifla. Probablement Kili.  
\- Donc c'est pour ça que Durïn revient? Il cherche sa femme?  
\- C'est la Quête de Durïn, répondit Dìs. Vous êtes un peu jeunes pour comprendre la puissance de l'amour d'un Khazad pour son Unique, mais ça viendra plus tard.  
\- J'aime pas les filles, marmonna Kili, et Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.  
Son neveu, de fait, s'était beaucoup attaché à la petite dernière de Bard l'Archer, à l'instar de son frère, et la petite avait vite fait de les transformer en chevaliers servants. C'était quelque chose de les voir tourner dans la ville en lui soutenant une traîne faite d'un vieux rideau, prenant l'air très important et pompeux.  
\- Est-ce que Durïn a fini par retrouver sa femme? demanda Fili.  
\- Non, dit lentement Dìs. Il ne l'a pas encore retrouvé.  
Un bruissement d'étoffe indiqua au Roi que sa soeur venait de se lever.  
\- Au lit maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. Vous avez vu l'heure?  
\- Mais Amad! protestèrent en choeur les deux garçons.  
S'ensuivirent des rires et des plaintes à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que Dìs menace d'appeler Oncle Thorïn, et que tout ne se calme comme par magie.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai un Unique, Amad, moi aussi? demanda Fili d'une petite voix.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et toi?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et Oncle Thorïn?  
\- Ça, fit Dìs, tu lui demanderas toi-même. Bonne nuit, mizimel.

Les pas de Dìs se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que la Naine apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Thorïn? Tu...tu écoutais?  
Il hocha la tête.  
\- Je suis désolée, Nadad, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce silencieusement.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Dìs savait ce qu'il ressentait, pour l'expérimenter elle-même au quotidien. Mais pour lui, il y avait de l'espoir, et pour elle aucun.  
Elle lui manquait. Même avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.  
Il avait un Unique, qui de surcoît n'était pas une Naine, et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, il l'avait vu en rêve.  
Il voyait tout, en rêve, à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas des rêves, mais des échos d'autres existences qui arrivaient à point nommé quand il en avait besoin.  
Il ne se rappelait pas des évènements, ni des personnes ni des lieux, et de cela, il était reconnaissant car il n'était pas Elfe, et ne supporterait pas d'avoir la mémoire encombrée par tous les souvenirs de siècles d'existence antérieure, mais il n'avait jamais eu à apprendre quoi que ce soit. Combattre, règner, juger, forger...tout cela, son âme, si ce n'est son corps, l'avait déjà fait.  
Toutefois, la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'être simplement Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.  
Thorïn était bien plus facile à vivre. Il était simplement difficile de le faire cohabiter avec un autre dont les actions passées conditionnait les siennes.  
Parfois il regrettait de n'être pas Frerïn, qui pouvait se permettre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait. Qui n'avait aucun autre responsabilité que représentative et savait encore comment rire. Frerïn qui n'était tenu par aucun serment ni aucune Quête.  
Tous les Nains avaient deux noms, un nom usuel et un nom caché, et très peu savaient à vrai dire, que le nom secret de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne était en fait connu de tous.  
Dìs savait, Frerïn savait. Balïn aussi, sans doute. Et l'Usurpateur.  
Sinon, pourquoi, aussitôt qu'il avait accèdé au pouvoir, avoir envoyé ses troupes raser la Comté, cette enclave verdoyante à présent désert de cendres, et déporté ses habitants à Erebor, sinon pour l'atteindre, lui, Thorïn, et à travers lui, _Durïn_, dans ce qu'il y avait de plus intime?  
Les rares Semi-Hommes rescapés de la rafle vivaient désormais ici, à Ered Luin, et aucun n'était son Unique. Il l'aurait su. Il devait en rester, selon les rapports, quelques dizaines dans les bas-fonds de la Montagne, pour qui il subsistait bien peu d'espoir. Et Elle était probablement morte. Au moment de la rafle, ou après. L'Usurpateur ne l'aurait jamais laissée en vie.  
Thorïn avait espéré, lorsqu'il était jeune et idéaliste. Mais la réalité l'avait ensuite rattrapé.  
Le devoir d'un Roi était de se sacrifier pour ses sujets, et il avait eu d'autres tâches, bien plus importantes que son serment, relégué au second plan.  
Et en admettant qu'elle soit toujours en vie, elle ne l'attendrait pas. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de lui, et n'en avait même probablement jamais entendu parler.  
Il en souffrait mais pas elle. Consolation? Il n'en était pas sûr.  
De toute façon, il renaîtrait à l'infini jusqu'à l'accomplissement de son serment, alors une vie de plus ou de moins...  
Les pensées de Thorïn dérivèrent vers la Hobbite de Kili. Elle ne correspondait pas à la description, bien que le petit ait été plus qu'imprécis, et il se refusait à avoir de faux espoirs.  
Il était un Nain. Il était de pierre. Il avait peut-être traversé les siècles avec la persistance et l'obstination d'une montagne, mais dans cette vie-ci, il était Thorïn II Écu-de-Chêne, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thròr, Roi en Exil et seigneur d'Ered Luin. Et si cela signifiait souffrir et rester seul une existence de plus, alors il en serait ainsi.

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:  
Jargh: Idiot**  
**Rukhsul: rejeton d'un Orc**  
**Menu shirumund: Tu es imberbe (pire insulte au monde)  
Melekinh: Hobbite (féminin)  
Melhekhinh: Reine**

**Si vous voulez écouter la chanson de Dis, cherchez "Song of Durin" d'Eurielle sur Youtube, ça donne le frisson.**

**Notes: Je sais que Thorïn n'est pas Durïn dans le canon, mais c'est un AU alors je fait ce que je veux. Sinon, j'ai juste repris la légende en l'arrangeant un peu à ma sauce. Je ne sait pas si "Melhekhinh" dérive de "Melekinh" mais j'ai fait un peu de recherches et comme ça sonnait pareil, j'ai brodé dessus^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à toutes!  
Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis en danger ma santé mentale en allant chercher des photos d'infections et de gangrène, histoire de ne pas être à côté de la plaque. Franchement, c'est pas beau à voir, je ne vous conseille pas de le faire. Sauf si vous voulez rendre tout ce que vous avez avalé ces trois derniers jours.  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews XD  
Le poussin fou: Merci beaucoup! Oui, on verra des Elfes, et le "mystère Tauriel" sera expliqué. C'est bien Daïn même si il est très OOC. Pour Smaug... je suis fan de Sherlock donc je n'ai pas pu résister. J'espère que la suite te plaira^^**

Chapitre 11

_I see trees of green, red roses too_  
_I see them bloom for me and you_  
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_  
_The bright blessed the day, the dark sacred night_  
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_  
_Are also on the faces of people going by_  
_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_  
_But they're really saying is I love you._

_I hear baby's crying and I watched them grow_  
_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know _  
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._  
_Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_Louis Armstrong, "What a wondeful world"_

Le monde était blanc.  
Ce fut la première chose qui la frappa lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était comme recouvert d'un épais tapis de diamants. Tout était calme, cristallisé, pur. Silencieux. Comme si le temps s'était figé. C'était glacé et moelleux et humide sous ses pieds, apaisant un peu la fièvre qui la faisait toujours bouillir. C'était de l'eau. De l'eau solide, mais qui s'effritait et coulait entre ses doigts.  
Elle avait levé la tête.  
Et elle avait découvert le ciel.  
Il était gris, et c'était comme s'il pleurait des cristaux froids. Elle en goûta un. Le flocon gelé fondit sur sa langue.  
Bilbo avait demandé à Nori ce que c'était.  
De la neige.  
Neige, avait-elle répété, le mot roulant et fondant dans sa bouche comme le flocon. Elle aimait le mot et ce qu'il désignait. La neige semblait tout adoucir, même les angles escarpés des rochers noirs.  
Le monde était toujours bicolore, noir et blanc, mais il semblait moins oppressant. Mêmes les ruines pourtant sinistres qui ornaient un des versants de la Montagne paraissaient moins menaçantes sous la neige.  
Le pas des poneys crissait alors qu'ils traversaient ce qui autrefois avait été des places, des maisons, des marchés, et qui n'était plus que des squelettes de pierres. Ç'avaient été la puissante cité humaine de Dale, avait expliqué Nori. Le Roi sous la Montagne avait exigé un tribut en échange de sa tolérance. Ils avaient refusés, fous qu'ils étaient, se croyant bien à l'abris derrière leurs fortifications. À présent, la ville n'abritait plus que des fantômes dont les voix froides hurlaient avec le vent.  
Ils avaient dormi sous la voûte percée de ce qui autrefois avait dû être le temple d'Illùvatar. La statue du Valar était brisée et renversée, la tête à quelque mètres du corps. Cela voulait-il dire que la divinité était morte ou n'habitait plus le sanctuaire et ne s'offusquerait pas de leur présence?  
Elle ne savait pas et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un geste conjuratoire discret en direction de l'idole en espérant que le sacrilège ne leur retombe pas dessus. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, pas vrai? Juste se reposer. Rien de mauvais.  
N'empêche qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Pas avec un rocher pour oreiller et les yeux de pierre du Vala fixés sur elle.  
Elle avait appris trois choses, ensuite.  
Ce que la nuit était en réalité, sans la lumière des torches sous la Montagne. Elle avait connu les ténèbres, mais celles-ci étaient calmes et rassurantes.  
Que s'endormir en compagnie de trois Nains ronflants comme des sonneurs relevait de l'exploit.  
Et quand elle avait ouvert brusquement ses yeux alourdis de sommeil parce que la fièvre qui continuait de la brûler ne lui facilitait pas le repos, elle avait découvert les étoiles, des millions et des millions de gemmes fixées sur la voûte céleste, qui n'appartenaient à personne et qu'on ne pouvait atteindre. Elles lui rappelaient la pierre au dessus du trône du Roi. En était-ce une, tombée du ciel? Elle n'était donc pas unique après tout. Il y en avait des millions d'autres, inaccessibles, et toutes plus belles.  
Bofur en avait nommé quelques unes. La plus brillante au firmament se nommait Elbereth, et sa voisine était Ëarendil. Leur lumière était froide, mais belle.  
Ensuite, les nuages s'étaient dissipés, et Bilbo avait ensuite pu contempler, bouche bée, le fin croissant de lune, comme une rune brillante tracée à même la nuit. Elle avait gardé ses yeux fixés dessus jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne la réclame à nouveau.  
Et au petit matin, lorsque ses paupières s'étaient rouvertes alors que ses narines lui apportaient l'odeur de saucisses grillées, une senteur comme elle n'en avait jamais reniflé qui lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche, elle découvrit deux nouvelles choses.  
Le soleil et la couleur.  
Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vécu dans un monde monochrome. Brun. Noir. Gris. La seule véritable touche de couleur qu'elle avait connu avait été le rouge associé au sang, et les yeux bleus du roi sous la Montagne.  
À présent, il avait cessé de neiger, les nuages avaient quasiment disparu, et elle savait que le ciel était bleu, mais d'un bleu différent, doux et tendre.  
Et elle savait aussi que le soleil, cet astre aveuglant rond comme une pièce d'or faisait briller la neige comme du cristal, et lorsqu'il se levait teintait les nuages cotoneux restants de mauve pâle, de rose vif, de jaune doux ou d'orange éclatant.  
C'était beau.  
Le monde était beau.

Le ciel était dégagé et lorsqu'ils avaient repris la route, elle s'était retournée sur la selle de son poney. Au loin, un immense piton rocheux sombre et escarpé dominait l'ensemble de la région, son imposant sommet enneigé se perdant dans les brumes.  
\- C'est la Montagne? avait-elle demandé, incertaine.  
Elle connaissait le dessous. Maintenant, elle savait comment était le dessus.  
\- Oui, c'est Erebor, avait doucement répondu Nori, presque religieusement.  
Il trouvait peut-être le spectacle magnifique, mais elle ne voyait qu'un grand rocher menaçant qui semblait tout écraser autour de lui. Pas de quoi tomber en extase, en fait, elle trouvait même que ça gâchait un peu le paysage. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de point de vue. Elle était heureuse, toutefois de la voir disparaître lentement à l'horizon alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au trot des poneys.  
Elle avait appris et découvert beaucoup de choses.  
Ce qu'était un oiseau et à quel point il était agréable juste de s'assoir et de les écouter chanter.  
Comment le soleil se reflétait en milliers d'éclats de lumière sur un grand lac au milieu duquel affleurait encore des pilotis noircis, vestiges d'une autre cité dévorée par les flammes et la guerre.  
Le sable chaud coulant sous ses pieds.  
Le vent dans ses cheveux.  
Qu'il n'y avait pas de neige absolument partout, et elle avait pu ajouter une nouvelle couleur à sa liste. Vert.  
L'herbe, moelleuse et tendre, qui sentait si bon quand on l'écrasait.  
L'odeur de la terre, riche et ancienne.  
La rivière. Merveilleuse chose. L'eau chantait littéralement, froide mais revigorante. Si limpide qu'on en voyait le fond.  
C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient atteint la forêt, et qu'elle avait compris, bien qu'ils n'y soient pas rentrés, qu'en définitive non, un arbre n'était pas un gibet, bien que les branches puissent sembler parfaitement adaptées à cette usages. Du moins, aucun n'arborait de cadavre pendu à une des fourches. Il y en avait de toute sorte, avec des noms étranges qu'elle ne retenait pas, mais elle aimait sentir l'écorce rugueuse et sèche sous ses doigts.  
Ils étaient vivants, comme l'herbe, comme les oiseaux, comme les champignons qu'elle se surprenait à adorer puisqu'en définitive ils étaient infiniment bien meilleurs que les horreurs spongieuses qu'on trouvait dans les tunnels sous la Montagne.  
Et puis Bofur lui avait tendu quelque chose et elle avait hésité parce qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Et c'était comme cela qu'elle avait su ce qu'était une fleur. C'était une violette, minuscule et sombre, aux pétales veloutés et au parfum délicat. La première annonçant le printemps et la fin du froid.  
Elle l'avait gardée.  
Ce fut aussi la première fois que Bilbo sourit franchement à un des Nains et adressa plus de trois mots de suite à quelqu'un d'autre que Nori.  
Ils n'étaient pas si dangereux que ça, du moins pas pour elle, sauf peut-être Dwalïn qui persistait à s'exprimer par grognements et à la regarder comme si elle était un cafard qu'il aurait trouvé au fond de son verre de bière. Peut-être, à la longue, pourrait-elle même envisager de devenir amie avec Bofur. Quand elle disait amie...au même rang que Nori, bien sûr.  
Évidemment, leur capital sympathie était en grande partie dû au fait qu'ils avaient en leur possession assez de provisions pour que Bilbo puisse faire au moins un repas par jour.  
Un.  
Repas.  
Par.  
Jour.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait plus faim. Bilbo aimait la sensation d'avoir l'estomac bien rempli. Nori lui avait laissé entendre qu'à Ered Luin, personne ne mourait jamais de faim, et que les gens, même pauvres, faisaient au moins trois repas par jour.  
Soudain, elle n'avait jamais été plus impatiente d'aller quelque part.

Tout cela aurait pu être absolument merveilleux si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal.  
Marcher était exclu à présent, et la simple idée lui donnait la nausée. Son pied avait doublé de volume et il était chaud et brûlait au moindre contact, même à travers l'épais bandage, qu'elle n'avait pas osé retirer même pour regarder.  
Elle l'avait trempée dans la rivière, une fois, et l'eau glacée avait temporairement apaisé la douleur, mais à présent le moindre cahot dans la démarche du poney était une torture. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe, se rouler en boule, fermer les yeux et hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.  
Le pansement exhalait une odeur presque imperceptible, mais immanquable, de pourriture. Elle était en train de pourrir vivante. Le trésor se vengeait, en fin de compte.  
La pensée lui donnait envie de vomir, et seul le Vieux Toby lui apportait un peu d'apaisement.  
Les Nains s'inquiétaient pour elle. Bilbo avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur leurs regards en coin, leurs conversations à voix basse, leurs expressions soucieuses chaque fois qu'elle sortait sa pipe pour fumer. La drogue l'apaisait, mais elle était forcée de l'économiser, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu autant en sa possession. Ses réserves n'étaient pas éternelles, et puis l'habitude.  
Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait pour tenter de donner le change, mais impossible de se méprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien et elle le savait.  
Ne restait qu'à serrer les dents et à endurer. Elle devait tenir jusqu'à Ered Luin. Revoir Kili. Ensuite, le reste n'était plus important.  
Elle devait tenir.  
Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle était trop faible pour ça.  
Le poney trébucha sur une pierre qui dépassait du chemin. Une onde de douleur remonta le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son cerveau et sa mâchoire se crispa de souffrance, ravalant le gémissement de douleur qui montait du fond de sa gorge.  
Elle devait tenir. Devait. Tenir.  
Sa tête se mit à tourner. Pourquoi la nuit tombait-elle si vite? Il était midi...  
Et puis son corps abandonna. Juste comme ça. Mais pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas senti venir. C'était comme si elle n'était plus à l'intérieur et qu'elle assistait à sa propre chute.  
Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée chevaucher seule?  
Parce qu'elle l'avait demandé.  
Elle voulait essayer.  
Mais ça faisait trop mal.  
Stupide Hobbite, dit la voix dans sa tête sur un ton désabusé alors que le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante.

* * *

Il avait su que la Hobbite serait un fardeau dès le début. Elle allait les ralentir, elle était inutile.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il la vit brusquement glisser de la selle de son poney, Dwalïn sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle heurta le sol avec un son mat, presque imperceptible.  
Il fut le premier à réagir et à démonter. Pas comme s'il s'inquiétait pour elle, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle ne bougeait pas. Avait-elle juste clamsé, comme ça, sans prévenir? Frustrant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de chevauchée d'Ered Luin.  
Non, décida-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour la soulever dans ses bras. La fille n'était pas morte. Pas encore. Presque. Elle brûlait. Aussi molle dans ses bras qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle lui semblait plus lourde qu'au début du voyage.  
\- On va la perdre, soupira Bofur.  
Il appréciait la petite. Pas étonnant. Ce n'était pas difficile de gagner l'affection de Bofur fils de Brur, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses deux frères. Et même avant. Il avait trop d'émotions et de sentiments à partager et il n'y avait pas assez de personnes pour ça.  
La Hobbite marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et sa tête roula sur le côté. Son souffle était laborieux, difficile. La pulsation de sa gorge était lente. Très lente. Trop lente, et Dwalïn l'observa avec une curiosité morbide. La fille semblait une enfant, dans ses bras massifs. C'en était une d'ailleurs. Une enfant avec presque plus de cicatrices que lui.  
Nori dégagea le front trempée de sueur de la Hobbite des courtes mèches qui le parsemaient.  
\- Tiens bon, akhûnith, murmura-t-il.  
Bifur tendit la main vers le pied empaquetédans des chiffons sales, avant de se rétracter. Aucun des trois n'était un guérisseur, et tout ce qu'il pourraient tenter ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ça avait quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant, tout de même.  
Ils n'allaient pas échouer maintenant? Ils étaient presque arrivés. Presque. Plus que quelques jours de chevauchée et...  
Oh. D'accord.  
\- Déchargez Minty! aboya-t-il.  
La ponette était la moins fatiguée des trois montures. Elle pourrait sûrement tenir le rythme. Sûrement.  
Bofur hocha la tête et commença à délacer les courrois de cuir, faisant tomber les paquets pêle-mêle sur le sol.  
\- Deux jours de chevauchée sans interruption, marmonna le voleur. T'arriveras jamais à temps.  
\- Tu préfères qu'elle clamse directement, bâtard? grogna le guerrier chauve.  
Peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.  
Il se retrouva avec une lame extrêmement aiguisée pointée sur la pomme d'Adam. Nori découvrit les dents et siffla. Ses yeux gris avaient l'éclat froid du granit.  
\- Si elle meurt, je te jures que personne ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre, Dwalïn fils de Fundïn, articula-t-il à voix basse. Pigé?  
Le voleur semblait mortellement sérieux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
La lame piqua une dernière fois dans son cou en guise d'avertissement puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dwalïn sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Combien d'armes ce type était-il capable de cacher sur lui, bon sang?  
Nori dégrafa son capuchon et en enveloppa précautionneusement la Hobbite. Elle avait l'air perdue dans les plis de l'épaisse étoffe grossière. Ça ne l'alourdissait pas beaucoup.  
\- Ça ira? demanda Bofur en tenant Minty, complètement déchargée sinon de sa selle, par la bride.  
\- Bonne fille, murmura le voleur en lui grattant le front. Essaie de ne pas désarçonner le gros en chemin.  
\- Ta gueule, voleur, cracha Dwalïn en installant doucement la Hobbite sur la selle avant de se hisser sur la ponette derrière elle.  
Bilbo remua légèrement et piqua du nez, glissant sur le côté.  
Dwalïn passa un bras autour d'elle, la maintenant serrée contre son torse. Elle gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme un sanglot. Sa tête dodelinait, et ses yeux fermés sous ses sourcils froncés semblaient creux.  
Elle était en train de mourir.  
Il avait vu suffisamment de personnes dans le même état pour le savoir, et même sans regarder sa blessure, il était quasiment sûr que la gangrène était là. Et la drogue ajoutée à la malnutrition et à la fatigue du voyage n'avaient rien arrangé. Même dans la perspective de sa survie, il allait probablement falloir amputer. Le vieux Oïn faisait ça très bien. Par "très bien", il entendait évidemment que la majorité des patients survivaient à l'opération. Au pire, on pourrait consulter l'Elfe...quel était son nom, déjà? Peu importait. Elle saurait sûrement quoi faire, même si Dwalïn aurait rasé sa barbe plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide si ç'avait été lui-même qui avaient eu besoin de ses services et non la Semie-Homme.  
Dwalïn s'empara des rênes d'une main, maintenant Bilbo contre lui de l'autre, se carra sur la selle et planta fermement ses pieds sur les étriers.  
Ça faisait tout de même une trotte d'ici à Ered Luin.  
Mais il devait essayer. Au moins essayer. Pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui dire après qu'il avait laissé une pauvre Semie-Homme sans défense mourir sans rien faire.  
S'il n'avait pas de promotion après ça, il voulait bien être pendu, surtout qu'il risquait d'être incapable de marcher pendant un certain temps.  
Nori poussa un juron. Lui et Bofur, ces deux imbéciles, essayaient de répartir les bagages de Minty sur les poneys restant. Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour ça et Dwalïn soupira. Espérant que ces deux sous-doués ne se perdent pas en route sans lui. Nori saurait sans doute retrouver son chemin seul, mais il n'en était pas sûr dans le cas de Bofur, dont le manque de sens de l'orientation pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Thorïn.  
Bah.  
Ils se débrouilleraient sans lui. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils étaient sans défenses.  
La Hobbite émit un gémissement fiévreux. Même à travers le manteau de Nori, il pouvait sentir la chaleur malsaine qu'elle dégageait. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.  
Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il n'en avait pas assez.  
Dwalïn éperonna vigoureusement sa monture qui partit au triple galop le long de la route.

* * *

Thorïn était en train de dîner avec Dìs, Frerïn et Balïn. Les enfants, Mahal soit remercié, étaient couchés depuis longtemps.  
Frerïn était en train de raconter une histoire sordide à propos d'un sanglier et du Changeur de Peau dans les bois, Balïn écoutait en se triturant la barbe, et Dìs avait le menton dans la main et semblait plus ennuyée qu'interessée.  
Thorïn n'écoutait qu'à moitié.  
Il se demandait où en étaient Dwalïn, Nori et Bofur. Ils avaient récupéré la fille, c'était déjà ça. Ils correspondaient quotidiennement par corbeaux, ce qui le tenait au courant des détails de l'opération, mais le dernier oiseau remontait déjà à trois jours, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant étant donné que c'était Nori qui était chargé de la correspondance et que Nori était un Nain très consciencieux, et il commençait à se demander s'il ne leur était pas arrivé quelque chose en route.  
\- Tout va bien, Thorïn, mon garçon?  
Mon garçon. Balïn appelait tout le monde ainsi. Stupide habitude. Thorïn n'était plus assez jeune pour qu'on le considère comme un garçon, même si Balïn était techniquement plus âgé que lui.  
Et puis, le plus vieux des deux n'était pas vraiment celui que l'on croyait.  
Brave, fidèle Balïn. Toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Il devait également s'inquiéter pour son jeune frère. C'était évident, malgré son calme apparent. Dwalïn était un guerrier, un guerrier très expérimenté, certes, mais il n'était connu ni pour sa sagesse ni pour sa patience. En fait, certains le prenaient même pour un _berserker_, ce qui était loin de l'offenser, au contraire.  
Quel était donc ce vacarme à l'étage inférieur?  
Comme si quelqu'un était entré à poney dans le palais. Les gens n'avaient décidémment aucun respect. Il y avait des cris, et cela faisait un raffut de tous les diables.  
Dìs commençait à froncer les sourcils. Une expression assez effrayante. Le regard noir Durïn, que lui-même avait érigé en spécialité. Cela voulait généralement dire que quelqu'un allait en pâtir. Sur lui, c'était intimidant. sur Frerïn, c'était ridicule. Mais sur Dìs, ça devenait terrifiant.  
Les sons se rapprochaient sensiblement.  
Thorïn se leva, maudissant silencieusement l'importun de l'éloigner de son assiette de poulet qui allait sûrement refroidir, et se diriea vers la porte. Qu'il faillit se prendre en pleine figure lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

Dwalïn surgit dans la pièce comme un diable d'une boîte.  
Quand on parlait du loup...  
Balïn se leva à son tour.  
\- Et bien, mon frère, que signifie...  
Dwalïn était à bout de souffle, visiblement épuisé et marchait en boîtant comme si on lui avait enfoncé quelque chose dans le derrière, mais son organe vocal avait visiblement gardé toute sa puissance.  
\- Allez chercher Oïn! Un guérisseur, pour l'amour de Mahal! hurla-t-il. Elle est en train de clamser!  
_Elle?_  
Puis Thorïn nota le paquet assez volumineux que le Nain chauve serrait dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de le laisser tomber. Pas un paquet, en fait. Pas non plus un enfant, quoi que sa taille puisse prêter à confusion.  
\- Frerïn! Ramène Oïn! Et Tauriel! tonna Thorïn.  
\- Mais...protesta le Prince qui rechignait lui aussi à laisser son assiette en plan.  
\- Maintenant!  
Frerïn quitta la pièce de mauvaise grâce. Pour une fois, Thorïn trouvait qu'il ne courait pas assez vite.  
Il ne voyait pas grand chose de la Hobbite emmitoufflée dans un manteau disproportionné. Mais elle était minuscule, perdue dans les plis de l'étoffe. Et ce qu'il voyait de son visage ressemblait davantage à une tête de mort qu'à autre chose. Les pommettes saillaient douloureusement au dessus des joues creuses, et sous les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, en dessous de l'arc sombre des sourcils, s'étalaient les cernes les plus impressionnantes qu'il eut jamais vu. Ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur et raidis par la crasse sans aucune couleur reconnaissable étaient si courts qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, et une longue cicatrice blanchâtre qui balafrait son petit visage émacié au teint gris de souffrance achevait d'en faire une sorte de parodie vivante de Hobbite. Les cils abaissés, toutefois, étaient longs, foncés et fournis, et elle avait un petit nez qui se retroussait légèrement. Elle aurait presque pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'une morte-vivante. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir de quel couleur ils étaient. Il aurait parié sur un brun quelconque. Terne. Comme elle.  
Mais peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle était en train de mourir.  
Il pensa à Kili. À sa déception. Le monde n'était décidémment pas tendre avec ce petit.  
Une petite main osseuse crispée émergeait des plus du manteau. Il pouvait compter tous les os comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de peau par dessus. Le délicat réseau de creux et de bosses était fascinant, mais la peau, lorsqu'il la toucha, était brûlante de fièvre. Les doigts frêles se déplièrent à son contact, comme s'ils se délitaient. Une fleur sèchée était coincée entre eux, et s'envola doucement. Une violette. Il y avait toujours un reste de parfum délicat.  
Le petit visage se crispa de douleur et un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de sa gorge en sifflant.  
Dwalïn chancela, la figure creusée de fatigue, et Thorïn le déchargea avec précaution de son fardeau. Elle ne pesait rien, c'était comme de soulever un sac de plumes. Et c'était effrayant.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça? demanda Thorïn, redoutant déjà la réponse.  
Dwalïn se passa une main sur le front, l'air très las.  
\- Depuis le début, mais ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée. J'ai laissé Bofur et Nori en plan avec les bagages et j'ai galopé le plus vite que j'ai pu.  
\- Pauvre petite, s'apitoya Balïn.  
Dìs se rapprocha et poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

Un fracas de pieds martelant en hâte le sol de pierre annonça le retour de Frerïn. Le Prince déboula dans la pièce, suivi d'Oïn et de Tauriel, dont les pieds légers ne produisaient aucun son, au contraire de ses deux compagnons.  
Oïn ressemblait à un vieux hibou mal réveillé, et sa barbe portait nettement les traces de son dernier repas. Quand à l'Elfe, elle avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise de nuit était passablement débraillée. Thorïn se prit à espérer très fort que Frerïn ne l'ait pas dérangée en pleine action avec son mari. Et vu l'expression légèrement embarrassée de son frère, ses craintes devaient êtres justifiées.  
À la vue de la Hobbite, Oïn poussa un abominable juron qui semblait étrangement déplacé dans sa bouche de vieillard.  
\- Elle est en train de mourir, dit doucement Tauriel.  
L'Elfe ne voyait pas la fille, et ne l'avait pas touchée, mais elle devait le sentir.  
\- C'est son pied, siffla Dwalïn. Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on regarde.  
Oïn ajusta son cornet accoustique et remonta ses manches.  
\- Allongez-la sur la table, ordonna-t-il calmement. J'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il en est.  
Dìs poussa les plats et les assiettes pour dégager la surface, et Thorïn y déposa son léger fardeau, étalant le manteau à plat. Comme il l'avait craint, le corps de la Hobbite était fin comme une brindille, aux os proéminents, d'une minceur terifiante. Ses vêtements en loques étaient souillées de taches brunâtres. Ce ne pouvait pas être du sang. Si?  
Son pied droit était enveloppé de chiffons crasseux noués à la va-vite. Les taches étaient plus sombres. Plus fraîches.  
\- Enlevez-moi ça.  
Oïn, au contraire de beaucoup de guérisseurs, avait une voix rassurante de vieillard, qui apaisait les patients et les rendait plus enclins à se laisser soigner. Mais dès que Dìs tenta de défaire un des noeuds de tissu déchirés et effleura sa cheville, la Hobbite rétracta le pied en un réflexe inconscient, et son genoux brusquement plié faillit violemment heurter le menton de Thorïn. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.  
\- Tenez-là, bon sang, s'agaça le vieux guérisseur.  
Dwalïn pesa de tout son poids sur la cheville pour la maintenir en place, tandis que Dìs plaquait les épaules de la Semi-Homme contre la table. Elle avait de la force dans les bras, Dìs, mine de rien, et la Hobbite se retrouva complètement immobilisée.  
Oïn défit précautionneusement les chiffons.

Thorïn se mordit les lèvres lorsque la plaie apparut à l'air libre. Dwalïn tiqua, et Frerïn jura. La blessure avait probablement dû être une coupure banale, et peu profonde juste sous la cheville. Mais à présent...  
La plaie mal refermée était crevassée et suintait un liquide jaunâtre, et la peau enflée violacée, une couleur malsaine qui suivait le tracé des veines comme une toile d'araignée. Les chairs à vif semblaient s'être nécrosées.  
Ça ressemblait à un fruit pourri, et en exhalait l'odeur douceâtre.  
\- Comment est-ce? demanda Tauriel.  
\- Moche, marmonna Frerïn en réponse, luttant visiblement contre la nausée.  
\- Une belle infection, corrigea Oïn. Avec probablement un empoisonnement du sang.  
\- Merde.  
Merci Frerïn pour le commentaire pertinent.  
L'elfe acquiesça et s'empara d'une assiette vide dans laquelle elle vida la carafe d'eau.  
\- Il va falloir amputer? s'enquit Dwalïn en appuyant sur le tibia de la Hobbite pour le maintenir en place.  
Oïn secoua la tête, les tresses défaites de sa barbe grise se balançant légèrement.  
\- Amputer non, enlever ce qui est pourri, oui.  
Thorïn déglutit.  
L'Elfe tira une poignée d'herbes flétries de sa besace et commença à les rincer dans l'eau. La fragrance en était douceâtre et assez agréable. Athelas. Dire qu'il avait cru que c'était juste de la mauvaise herbe pendant des décennies.  
Oïn sortit un scalpel aiguisé de son sac.  
\- Elle va se débattre, avertit-il, et Thorïn ressera sa prise sur la jambe saine de Hobbite, s'excusant mentalement pour ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

Et de fait, dès que Oïn incisa la peau infectée et qu'un flot de pus et de sang noir commença à s'écouler comme si on avait rompu les barrières d'une digue, la Hobbite se mit à hurler, son corps s'arquant à l'extrême contre la table, des flots de larmes débordant de ses paupières fermées. Elle n'était pas éveillée, mais la douleur semblait l'atteindre tout de même. Thorïn se demandait jusqu'à quel point.  
Cela prouvait au moins qu'elle était une véritable Hobbite, parce qu'à la voir, il aurait pu douter. Un Nain aurait ravalé ses cris derrière ses dents, serré les mâchoires et souffert en silence. Un Hobbit n'avait pas tant de fierté.  
Elle martelait du poing sur la table, tentant désespérément de soustraire son pied à la lame, mais Dwalïn avait une prise ferme sur sa cheville.  
Frerïn avait l'air malade.  
La fille hurlait à la mort, se débattant dans l'étreinte de Dìs qui avait fini par la redresser pour enserrer son corps frêle de ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux comme elle le faisait pour ses enfants, murmurant il ne savait quoi à son oreille pour la calmer.  
Oïn posa la lame souillée sur la table. La plaie ressemblait à présent à un amas de chair à saucisse, mais au moins le sang qui s'en écoulait était rouge vif. Pas noir.  
\- Tauriel?  
L'Elfe essora l'athelas et l'appliqua sur la blessure.  
La Hobbite se convulsa. Un gémissement sourd qui semblait venir des profondeurs creuses de son maigre torse s'échappa entre ses dents serrées. Dont pas une ne manquait, remarqua Thorïn. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre, et le filet de sang avait coulé sur son menton. Les larmes avaient creusé des sillons dans la crasse qui lui recouvrait le visage et continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas une vue très engageante.  
Tauriel appuya sur la plaie, la massant doucement de ses paumes. Elle chantonnait en sindarin, répètant toujours la même phrase et bien que Thorïn n'en comprenne pas un mot, il pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une incantation. Quoi que ce fut, un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Mellon nín a hûn  
Ui el i na dannen ann nín  
O' leithon gurth.

La respiration de la Hobbite se calma peu à peu. Elle se détendit doucement, sa tête roulant contre l'épaule de Dìs.  
La voix de Tauriel résonnait sous les voûtes, montant et descendant en vagues.  
Pendant une demi-seconde, la fille, Bilbo, son nom était Bilbo, se rappela-t-il, entrouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Bien qu'il ne les eut qu'entraperçut, il pouvait affirmer que la couleur de ses iris était claire. Gris, peut-être. Pas brun comme il se l'était figuré.  
\- Ce serait mieux de l'emmener chez moi, annonça Oïn alors qu'il prenait la place de l'Elfe pour envelopper le pied de bandages propres, laissant l'athelas sur la plaie. L'infection peut toujours repartir.  
Thorïn acquiesça et souleva la Hobbite qui s'amollit dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, reposant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir d'elle contre lui n'était qu'os légers et fragiles, et peau brûlante. Elle tremblait toujours, mais plus doucement. Comme si elle avait froid, pas de fièvre.  
Il suivit Oïn et Tauriel hors de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui au moment où la voix agacée de Frerïn retentit.  
\- Je vais peut-être pouvoir terminer mon assiette maintenant?

**à la semaine prochaine! le bouton review ne mord pas, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des question ou des propositions^^**

**Traduction du sindarin:**  
**Mellon nín a hûn, u****i el i na dannen ann nín, o****' leithon gurth: Amie chère à mon cœur, étoile éternelle donnée aux déchus, délivre-nous de la mort (dialogue du film).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à toutes^^  
Ma fic est désormais disponible sur AO3!  
Avertissement: Ce chapitre est M-rated! Mention de viol (pas trop explicite mais quand même), ne lisez pas les passages en italique si vous êtes sensibles.  
Sinon plein de fluff, gamins qui rient, décrassage en règle, les joies du bain, et des retrouvailles attendues.  
Le poussin fou: merci^^. Je ne vais pas te spoiler, mais non, je ne ferais pas apparaître Thorïn Heaume-de-Pierre, parce que j'ai fait des recherches, et qu'apparemment, selon la conception de Tolkien, ce qui est mauvais ne peut pas se reproduire par lui-même (c'est pour ça que les Uruk-Hai de LotR sortent des trous du sol), et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Dain a besoin de Kili. Sinon, pour les insultes, je te met un lien, il faudra juste que tu enlève les espaces: bluecloakedbowandarrow . tumblr post / 39855548548 / khuzdul  
Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 12

_My body is a cage that keeps me _  
_ From dancing with the one I love _  
_ But my mind holds the key_

_ My body is a cage that keeps me _  
_ From dancing with the one I love _  
_ But my mind holds the key_

_ I'm standing on a stage_  
_ Of fear and self-doubt_  
_ It's a hollow play_  
_ But they'll clap anyway_

_ My body is a cage that keeps me _  
_ From dancing with the one I love _  
_ But my mind holds the key_

_ You're standing next to me_  
_ My mind holds the key_

_ I'm living in an age_  
_ That calls darkness light_  
_ Though my language is dead_  
_ Still the shapes fill my head_

_ I'm living in an age_  
_ Whose name I don't know_  
_ Though the fear keeps me moving _  
_ Still my heart beats so slow_

_ My body is a cage that keeps me _  
_ From dancing with the one I love _  
_ But my mind holds the key_

_ You're standing next to me_  
_ My mind holds the key_  
_ My body is a_

_ My body is a cage _  
_ We take what we're given_  
_ Just because you've forgotten _  
_ That don't mean you're forgiven_

_ I'm living in an age_  
_ That screams my name at night_  
_ But when I get to the doorway_  
_ There's no one in sight_

_ My body is a cage that keeps me _  
_ From dancing with the one I love _  
_ But my mind holds the key_

_ You're standing next to me_  
_ My mind holds the key_

_ Set my spirit free_  
_ Set my spirit free_  
_ Set my body free _

_Peter Gabriel, "My body is a cage"_

De sa fenêtre, Thorïn pouvait voir les enfants jouer dans la cour pavée. Il pouvait les entendre rire, mais de là où il était, il était impossible de savoir lequel était Nain, lequel était Humain, lequel était Semi-Homme. Curieux comme tous les enfants se ressemblaient si on n'était pas trop regardant. Les différences venaient avec l'âge.  
Ce rire haut perché devait être celui de Tilda, la petite dernière de Bard, une adorable gamine de dix ans aux joues rondes et aux boucles chatain. Les éclats semblables à des grelots devaient appartenir aux deux plus jeunes Hobbits de la colonie d'Ered Luin. Un Took et un Brandybuck. Il n'avait pas très bien compris quel était leur lien exact de parenté, cousins à il ne savait quel degré, mais toujours était-il qu'ils étaient inséparables et les parfaits pendants aux pieds poilus de ses propres neveux. Autrement dit, quatre fois plus de bêtises lorsque ces quatres-là, qui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, s'alliaient pour semer la pagaille. Leur dernière invention en date, couvrir Gloïn de miel et de plumes. Il n'avait guère apprécié la plaisanterie, mais son fils Gimli, un petit rouquin à la future barbe prometteuse, plus jeune que Kili de quelques années, avait trouvé la chose très drôle et suivait Fili partout comme son ombre, béat d'admiration. D'ailleurs le rire franc et ouvert qui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de Thorïn à cet instant était immanquablement celui de son neveu aux cheveux blonds. Kili, lui, ne riait pas souvent.

Thorïn soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en fixant le décret qu'il était en train de rédiger. Il avait pensé, avec l'approbation de tout le monde en général et de Dìs en particulier, qu'il serait plus sage de n'avertir le petit de l'arrivée de la Hobbite, qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris depuis des semaines, que lorsque la fille serait éveillée et en bonne santé. Autrement dit, que sa survie soit assurée, histoire de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à l'enfant.  
Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas gagné.  
Il était allé s'informer de son état en personne deux ou trois fois, lorsqu'il avait assez de temps pour se permettre de ne pas attendre le rapport quotidien d'Oïn. Elle était stable, mais faible. Trop faible même pour ouvrir les yeux. Selon les propres mots d'Oïn, "sous-alimentée, rachitique et droguée jusqu'aux os".  
Autrement dit, au bout du rouleau.  
Lorsque Bofur et Nori avaient finalement atteint Ered Luin, ils avaient apportés les maigres effets qui constituaient l'essentiel des possessions de la Hobbite.  
Principalement des sachets emballés à la hâte contenant des feuilles sèches à l'odeur douceâtre.  
Le reste...de la ficelle, des morceaux de fer tordus, un éclat de verre, un briquet à amadou fabriqué tant bien que mal avec les moyens du bord, un dé à coudre cabossé, des pièces d'une valeur risible et un dé en os usé et visiblement plombé d'un côté. La seule chose qui paraissait en bon état était le couteau, une arme fine et élégante assez longue, à manche de corne, visiblement régulièrement entretenue, malgré la fait qu'il restait encore une croûte d'un rouge brunâtre dont l'origine ne faisait guère de doute incrustée dans les fissures du pommeau. Pas une arme de combat, non. Une arme d'assassin. Le genre qu'utilisait Nori, qui glissait entre les mailles et les plates des armures, se faufilait entre le côtes, tranchait la chair et les os avec élégance et précision. Rien de noble dans l'utilisation d'une telle arme, et pourtant il se doutait bien que ni honneur ni noblesse n'avaient plus cours sous la Montagne.  
Combien de fois la Hobbite s'en était-elle servie? Jusqu'à quelles extrémités avait-elle été réduite pour assurer sa survie, ou pire, celle de Kili?  
Thorïn n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment une réponse à ses questions.  
Jusqu'où pouvait-on aller? Que faisait-on pour rester en vie dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus?  
Il avait demandé à Nori. Une fois.  
_Tout_, avait été la réponse. Et par _tout_, il entendait _tout_.  
Il y avait bien longtemps que tous les êtres infortunés qui avaient la malchance de vivre sous la Montagne Solitaire avaient envoyé à Melkor honneur, dignité, respect, compassion, devoir, amour, bonté, pureté...  
Et pourtant, Bilbo Baggins avait recueilli Kili. En toute logique, elle aurait dû le laisser mourir, et même Nori, qui affirmait l'avoir en partie élevée, allait en ce sens.  
Thorïn ne pouvait être qu'intrigué.  
Pourquoi?  
Oui, pourquoi quelqu'un pouvant à peine se sustenter elle-même irait-elle récupérer un gosse perdu en pleine croissance?  
Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cette fille était une énigme, et qui risquait bien de rester irrésolue car, selon Oïn, même si la fièvre avait sensiblement baissé et que la blessure semblait cicatriser correctement, restait toujours le problème de la drogue et de la faim. Nourrir une personne inconsciente n'était pas une partie de plaisir, et il était bien entendu impossible de la faire fumer. Oïn pensait à un produit de substitution. Thorïn ne connaissait pas bien les effets du Vieux Toby pour ne l'avoir jamais essayé, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un des plus grands fléaux ravageant les bas-fonds d'Erebor. Une plante poussant dans la moisissure des tunnels, cultivés par des trafiquants sans scrupules qui eux, se gardaient bien d'en consommer. S'il existait une alternative à cette drogue, il comptait sur Oïn pour la trouver. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'en cultiver ici, à Ered Luin, juste pour une seule Semie-Homme. La plante pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains et ce serait la catastrophe.  
Etonnamment, Dìs prenait très à coeur la survie de la Hobbite. Ou pas si étonnant que ça, tout compte fait. C'était de son fils qu'il s'agissait. Et c'était une raison suffisante pour que Dìs s'improvise infirmière et réquisitionne Tauriel pour l'assister. Curieusement, le fait qu'elle soit une Elfe ne la dérangeait pas. Des trucs de femmes, sans doute.  
Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était sûrement pas Frerïn qui allait s'en charger.

Thorïn jeta à nouveau un oeil par sa fenêtre. Comme il s'en était douté, le Prince Couronné et Second en ligne de succession de la lignée de Durïn se trouvait en bas dans la cour en train de jouer avec les gamins aux "Grands Aigles de Manwë", ce qui consistait apparemment à courir dans tous les sens en battant des bras et en poussant des cris perçants. Ça ressemblait plus au "Vol du Hibou Asthmatique", mais c'était sans doute une question de point de vue.  
D'autant que Thorïn se demandait bien comment son cadet se débrouillait pour ne s'être pas encore payé un mur ou un pilier étant donné qu'il gambadait avec Tilda sur les épaules et que la robe de la fillette menaçait de lui recouvrir la tête à tout instant.  
Le Roi se massa lentement les tempes, affligé.  
Enfin.  
Mieux valait les gamins que les filles de la taverne. Des humaines en plus. Manquait plus qu'une seule d'entre elle tombe enceinte et ça serait la catastrophe.  
Quoique. Il y avait certaines rumeurs comme quoi Frerïn était bien trop proche de Nori. Pas que le concept en lui-même ne dérange Thorïn. Il y avait si peu de femmes Naines, et la différence n'était de toute façon pas bien grande. Lui-même ne pouvait nier avoir bien profité des deux sexes indifférenciés dans sa jeunesse. Il était, après tout, un homme, ou plutôt un Nain, avec des besoins. Mais c'était avant.  
Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'être Durïn l'Immortel réincarné impliquait.  
L'amour d'un Nain pour son Unique était tel qu'il ne souffrait aucune objection. Le sexe, l'âge, l'espèce... La seule chose qui restait taboue était l'inceste, et encore. Seulement entre frères et soeurs ou parents et enfants. Il n'était pas absolument pas rare que des couples se forment entre cousins ou oncles, tantes et neveux et nièces.  
Ce n'était donc pas le problème.  
Autrefois, peut-être, lorsque Dìs était portée disparue. Mais son retour inattendu et la présence de ses deux enfants changeaient totalement la donne. L'avenir de la lignée de Durïn était plus qu'assuré. Donc si Frerïn se rapprochait de Nori au-delà de la simple amitié, Thorïn ne s'y opposerait pas. Le seul qui risquait de s'arracher les cheveux et la barbe était Dwalïn, qui ne les supportait ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire.  
Le rire de Frerïn résonna joyeusement sur les murs de pierre. Oui, si son petit frère était heureux, Thorïn serait satisfait.  
Si lui ne pouvait pas vivre au côté de son Unique, au moins pouvait-il s'assurer que les êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers au monde aient ce bonheur.

* * *

_L'Homme est grand. _  
_Grand et lourd, et il l'écrase de sa masse, aussi oppressant que la Montagne au dessus d'elle._  
_Il a une barbe hirsute et des yeux de furets._  
_Elle se tasse sur elle-même, recroquevillée._  
_Elle a tellement, tellement faim. _  
_Son ventre hurle et se tord, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur._  
_Elle a besoin de fumer._  
_\- S'il vous plaît..._  
_Elle ne peut pas payer._  
_Elle n'a pas assez. _  
_Elle n'a rien et l'Homme le sait._  
_Elle ne veut pas mourir. _  
_Elle ne veut pas. _  
_Elle ne veut pas que les rats viennent pour elle. _  
_Elle doit fumer. _  
_Maintenant. _  
_Sûrement, il y a une autre moyen._  
_L'Homme se lèche les lèvres, la détaillant sans vergogne et elle veut s'enfuir en courant et son esprit hurle de terreur, mais elle ne bouge pas._  
_Il a du Vieux Toby. _  
_Beaucoup de Vieux Toby._  
_Il peut l'aider._  
_Que veut-il?_  
_C'est assez évident._  
_N'importe quoi. _  
_Tout, n'importe quoi, s'il vous plaît..._  
_À genoux, il ordonne, et elle ne sait pas pourqoi elle obéit. _  
_Peut être parce qu'il peut l'écraser d'un coup de poing._  
_Le sol est dur et froid sous ses genoux et sous ses paumes. _  
_Les cailloux lui rentrent dans la peau._  
_Tu peux faire la pute. _  
_Ta mère en était une._  
_Elle essaie de se convaincre mais la peur est là et s'aggrippe à elle comme un crampon aux griffes d'acier._  
_Du courage. _  
_Elle a juste à attendre qu'il ait fini et ensuite elle s'en va avec les feuilles et tout ira mieux._  
_Quand elle réalise qu'elle ne veut pas cela, pas ça, pas comme ça, il est déjà trop tard._

\- Un bain?  
Dame Dìs soupira.  
\- Oui, maître Oïn. Un bain.  
Elle ne savait pas qu'en plus d'être sourd, le vieux guérisseur était idiot.  
Enfin.  
La Hobbite était d'une saleté répugnante, et il était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais pris de bain de sa vie. Il fallait bien commencer par là. De plus, la propreté du corps aidait à celle de l'âme, et Dìs en avait assez d'être réveillée la nuit par des hurlements de terreur. Dans ces moments-là, pas d'autres solutions que de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.  
Elle ne savait pas ce que la Hobbite avait enduré pour avoir de telles frayeurs nocturnes, et bien qu'elle en eut une petite idée pour avoir quasiment passé elle aussi sa vie sous la Montagne, dans un quartier pauvre mais assez sécurisé, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir comment était la vie dans les bas-fonds.  
Le plus étonnant était que la petite ne se réveillait pas. On pouvait la nourrir, la déplacer...disons qu'elle bougeait et réagissait, mais sans plus. Le contrecoup, sans doute, mais il était vrai que la Semie-Homme était dans un état pitoyable et toujours fiévreuse. Et selon la propre expérience de Dame Dìs, rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud pour se sentir mieux. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Ered Luin, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait faite.  
La baignoire de cuivre était prête, l'eau fumait paresseusement.  
Dìs congédia Oïn au moment où Tauriel entrait, chargée d'une pile de linges propres.  
\- J'ai emprunté une des vieilles robes d'enfant de Sigrid. J'espère que ça ira, annonça l'Elfe.  
Une chemise de nuit en dentelles d'assez mauvais goût, à vrai dire, mais la taille semblait convenir.  
Un sanglot étranglé s'éleva dans la pièce.  
Des larmes coulaient sur le visage crispé de la Hobbite. Encore.

_Les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues sont chaudes._  
_Elles se mêlent à la terre et à la poussière._  
_Elle ne veut pas ça._  
_S'il vous plaît._  
_Tant pis pour la drogue. _  
_Elle ne peut pas._  
_Elle veut se relever, courir, disparaître._  
_Une main énorme se presse sur sa nuque, comme un étau d'acier, plaquant sa figure dans la poussière._  
_Elle rue, crie, se débat, supplie enfin alors que toute fierté disparaît mais elle n'est qu'une Hobbite et il est un Homme et il est fort, fort, fort, bien trop fort pour elle_.  
_Elle ne veut pas. _  
_Elle ne veut pas._  
_Non. _  
_Non. _  
_Non._  
_Elle hurle._  
_Il tire sur ses cheveux, ramène violemment sa tête en arrière._  
_Violente douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale. _  
_Comme si elle se brisait en miette._  
_Il lui cogne la tête contre le sol. _  
_Une fois. _  
_Deux fois._  
_Un liquide chaud lui coule dans le nez, la bouche. _  
_Ça a le goût de rouille._  
_Son corps ne répond plus._  
_Froissement de tissu. _  
_Déchirement. _  
_Il est en train d'arracher ses vêtements et elle essaie de se battre. _  
_Elle essaie._  
_Ses larmes ont le goût de sang._  
_ C'est tout ce qu'elle peut voir goutter sur la poussière, un mélange boueux des deux._  
_L'air froid heurte sa peau nue._  
_Non. _  
_Non. _  
_Non. _  
_S'il vous plaît, non..._  
_Elle ne veut pas.  
Veut pas._  
_La pression sur son cou est atroce._  
_Ses mains sont rugueuses. _  
_Ses ongles coupants._  
_Elle a envie de vomir._  
_Elle crie encore, et il lui cogne la tête encore une fois contre le sol._  
_Elle ne veut pas._  
_Et puis il fait quelque chose et elle hurle et ça fait mal, horriblement mal et ça brûle et c'est comme être déchirée de l'intérieur et elle se mord la langue, tousse, crache son sang et la souffrance._  
_Elle veut que quelqu'un vienne. _  
_Elle veut que ça s'arrête, mais personne ne vient._  
_Elle ressent trop de choses. _  
_L'Homme apprécie ce...ce qu'il est en train de faire et grogne de contentement._  
_C'est répugnant._  
_Elle ne veut plus ressentir._  
_Elle veut mourir._  
_Ou le tuer._  
_Le regarder souffrir. _  
_Oh oui. _  
_L'écouter hurler._  
_La douleur s'apaise alors que l'image de l'homme se tordant de souffrance danse devant ses yeux._  
_Elle ne se débat plus, elle attend, passive, les dents serrées, visage pressé contre le sol._  
_La douleur est toujours là, lancinante._  
_Et puis il a fini et il la relâche brusquement et elle s'effondre sur le sol._  
_Il y a une douleur brûlante entre ses cuisses, et du sang qu'elle devine être le sien et quelque chose d'autre qui fait qu'elles restent collées ensembles quand elle essaie de s'assoir._  
_L'odeur manque de lui faire rendre le contenu de son estomac._  
_Elle se sent tellement sale._  
_Il lui jette quelque chose qui atterrit dans la poussière devant elle. _  
_Elle ne peut même pas lever la tête pour le regarder._  
_C'est le Vieux Toby. _  
_Le prix de la seule chose qui lui restait encore d'innocent._  
_Elle veut lui rejeter à la figure. _  
_Lui faire bouffer et qu'il s'étrangle avec._  
_À la place elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et recommence à sangloter, parce qu'elle est lâche et qu'elle le sait._  
_Il fronce le nez, lui fait signe de sortir._  
_Tu me dégoûtes, qu'il crache._  
_Bonne à rien. _  
_Même pas de quoi faire une putain._  
_Elle voudrait lui sauter à la gorge. _  
_Le tuer avec ses dents, ses ongles, n'importe quoi._  
_Elle se lève en chancelant, rajuste maladroitement ses vêtements déchirés et sort._

Dìs pris la Hobbite dans ses bras, la berçant comme elle le faisait avec ses fils, caressant les cheveux sales. La petite, _Bilbo_, était secouée de sanglots déchirants et de violents hauts-le-coeur. Ses doigts avaient trouvé le chemin d'une des tresses de Dìs et tiraient douloureusement dessus, jointures blanchies. Elle émit un horrible son étranglé, de pure terreur, se débattant légèrement, et la Naine resserra son étreinte.  
La Semie-Homme marmonnait des phrases inintelligibles entrecoupées de sanglots et Dìs mit un certain temps à en saisir le sens.

_Non non non s'ils vous plaît non je ne veux pas pas non ça fait mal pitié non arrêtez non s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît non je ne veux pas non..._

Elle suppliait. Elle suppliait quelqu'un que ni l'Elfe ni la Naine ne pouvait voir.  
Tauriel plaqua sa main sur le front de Bilbo, pour la retirer immédiatement avec une exclamation horrifiée.  
\- Est-elle toujours fiévreuse?  
L'Elfe secoua la tête d'un air choqué.  
\- Tant de haine, de peur et de colère, murmura-t-elle.  
Devant le regard interrogateur de Dìs, elle reposa ses longs doigts pâles aux ongles délicats sur le front en sueur de la Hobbite.  
\- Ce n'est pas dirigé contre nous.  
Elle murmura quelque mots d'apaisement en Sindarin, et la Hobbite se calma peu à peu, reniflant pitoyablement dans les bras de Dìs.

_Elle ne peut pas courir._  
_Tout le monde a l'air de savoir ce qui s'est passé et personne ne s'en soucie._  
_C'est là qu'elle se rend compte à quel point sa situation est normale dans les bas-fonds._  
_Elle est juste une fille qui vient de vendre son corps pour survivre et que personne ne viendra réconforter, et elle ravale ses larmes pour fuir la tête baissée, rasant les murs._  
_La drogue brûle dans sa main._  
_Cela en valait-il la peine?_  
_Elle ne sait pas. _  
_Elle ne sait plus._  
_Elle le sent toujours sur son corps._  
_Son odeur._  
_Son toucher._  
_Partout._  
_Elle ne sera plus jamais propre._  
_Elle veut mourir. _  
_Elle veut partir. _  
_C'est trop. _  
_Mais ça revient au même. _  
_Elle ne veut pas, elle ne peut pas recommencer ça pour rester en vie._  
_ Elle ne peut pas vivre comme sa mère. _  
_Elle ne peut pas faire ça. _  
_Elle ne peut rien faire._  
_Tout semble terrifiant à présent._  
_Et puis l'idée vient._  
_La Porte.  
Oui.  
Elle va passer la Porte et elle va arrêter de souffrir.  
D'une façon ou d'une autre._

Dìs souleva la Semie-Homme dans ses bras, aidant Tauriel à retirer les vêtements raidis par la crasse.  
Elle était de plus en plus horrifiée.  
Le corps qui se révélait au fur et à mesure était celui d'un enfant. Petite poitrine impitoyablement comprimée par des bandages, hanches étroites de gamine, jambes et bras aussi fins que des branches. Chaque côte, chaque os était visible et ressortait comme sur un écorché. On devinait les cicatrices plus qu'on ne les voyait sous la couche de crasse. Mais il y en avait beaucoup trop.  
La Naine se demandait quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. C'était impossible à dire.  
Tauriel se taisait, visage fermé, et Dìs savait qu'elle ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle, mais ses doigts étaient d'une sensibilité extrême, et son expression parlait d'elle-même.  
Doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas mouiller les bandages neufs qui entouraient son pied blessé, la Naine déposa la Hobbite dans l'eau chaude. Des rubans de crasse commencèrent immédiatement à serpenter dans la baignoire alors que Bilbo se détendait inconsciemment.  
Dìs retroussa ses manches.  
Au moins, elle dormait toujours. Parce qu'au vu du cauchemar que ç'avait été de décrasser un Kili bien moins sale et parfaitement éveillé, Dìs ne savait pas si elle avait envie de retenter l'expérience et de se retrouver trempée comme une soupe.  
Au grands mots, les grands remèdes.  
Elle s'empara du savon et d'un gant de crin avec détermination, et commença à frotter vigoureusement alors que l'eau noircissait au fur et à mesure.  
Par le marteau à trois têtes de Mahal. Mais quelle couche de crasse. Combien de centimètres y en avait-il?  
Dìs se rendit compte qu'elle avait juré à voix haute en voyant la pointe des oreilles de Tauriel devenir écarlate.  
Quoi?  
Mais quelle bande de prudes, ces Elfes! Ce n'était qu'une métaphore un peu crue, bon sang.  
L'Elfe commença à décrasser ce nid de rat plein de noeuds qui servait de chevelure à la Hobbite. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Heureusement qu'ils étaient courts.  
L'eau avait une couleur assez peu sympathique de boue fumante à présent. La saleté datant de plusieurs années était bien incrustée, mais la véritable couleur de la peau commençait à apparaître.  
Dìs cessa un moment de récurer pour se frotter le bras. Mine de rien, ça faisait mal.  
Enfin.  
Le dos, maintenant.  
La saleté se disolvait dans l'eau en vagues brunâtres. Il y aurait probablement un dépôt au fond de la baignoire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.  
Dìs retourna doucement la Hobbite pour qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Ses omoplates proéminentes ressortaient même sans qu'elle soit voûtée.  
La couche de saleté était plus épaisse ici qu'ailleurs, et lorsqu'elle compris pourquoi, elle jura à nouveau.  
Ce qu'elle cachait était horrifiant.  
Un entrelac de cicatrices semblable aux tentacules d'une méduse couvrait le dos de la Semie-Homme de la base de la nuque au creux des reins. Et entre les omoplates, marqué au fer rouge, si noir que la peau et la chair avaient dus être calcinés jusqu'à l'os, un dragon déployait ses ailes.  
Tauriel effleura les cicatrices du bout des doigts, tentant de comprendre la réaction de la Naine, et ses yeux aveugles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.  
\- Par Erù, murmura-t-elle, choquée.  
Il était évident que la Hobbite avait été fouettée et que celui qui avait manié le fouet avait eu pour but de détacher la chair des os. Les cicatrices étaient bien trop profondes et irrégulières. Ça ressemblait aux marques que laissaient ces fouets orcs aux multiples lanières ornées de fragments de métal acérés et le plus souvent jamais nettoyés pour que l'infection prenne.  
Bilbo était si...petite. Comment avait-elle pu seulement survivre à un tel traitement alors qu'elle avait hurlé à la mort lorsqu'on avait tenté de soigner son pied entaillé?  
Était-ce ce dont elle rêvait, revivait dans son sommeil toute les nuits?  
Ou des autres sévices innombrables qu'elle avait dû subir dans les bas-fonds de la Montagne?  
Le dragon indiquait clairement le commanditaire. Quand à ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment...Dìs n'en avait aucune idée. Mais connaissant l'Usurpateur, elle s'était sans doute trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un jour où il avait eu envie de s'amuser. Elle voyait mal une aussi petite créature être un opposant politique à éliminer. Pour le Roi sous la Montagne, elle était sans doute moins qu'une fourmi à écraser sous le talon de sa botte. Et pourtant...elle avait sauvé et protégé Kili.  
Cette femme, car c'en était une en dépit de tout et de son apparence juvénile, avait sauvé son fils.  
Cela aurait pu lui valoir l'exécution, mais les cicatrices semblaient bien antérieures. C'était donc autre chose.

Dìs souleva la Hobbite dégoulinante d'eau chaude dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans une serviette propre. La baignoire ressemblait à présent à un marécage, mais au moins, Bilbo Baggins était récurée dans le moindre détail, ce qui amenait à plusieurs découvertes.  
D'un, sa peau n'était pas ombre comme on aurait pu le croire, mais d'une pâleur presque malsaine, ce qui s'expliquait facilement par la privation de soleil pendant sa vie entière.  
De deux, elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez.  
De trois, ses cheveux, et les poils qui lui couvraient le dessus des pieds, étaient d'une délicate teinte de miel foncé. Pas de cette couleur grise ou noire ou même verdâtre qu'ils arboraient avant leur décrassage.  
\- Devons-nous prévenir le Roi? s'enquit Tauriel.  
Dìs pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre.  
\- Non.  
Si elle avait caché ses cicatrices, c'était bien pour une raison. Il serait humiliant de mentionner ce détail à Thorïn, un homme. Tauriel et elle étaient des femmes, et elles avaient tout de même l'impression que c'était là quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pas dû voir.  
Donc non.  
Dìs réussit tant bien que mal à enfiler la chemise de nuit à la Hobbite. Elle flottait dedans, surtout au niveau de la poitrine, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
La Naine espérait qu'elle serait bientôt en était de se lever. Elle voulait lui parler. Elle voulait des réponses.  
Et elle en aurait, se promit-elle. Bientôt.

* * *

Bilbo ouvrit ses yeux lentement. Les referma aussitôt. Il y avait de la lumière et elle heurtait ses pupilles sensibles.  
Que s'était-il passé?  
Elle avait l'esprit embrumé.  
Tu es tombée, idiote, rappelles-toi.  
Ah oui. C'était ça.  
Était-elle morte?  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être enveloppée de partout d'un cocon chaud et doux.  
Elle se sentait bien.  
Voilà. C'était ça qui n'allait pas. C'était anormal.  
Il y avait des voix autour d'elle. Des murmures. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Sentant la peur familière couler dans son ventre, Bilbo compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq et ouvrit grand ses paupières.  
Trop de lumière, toujours, mais c'était au moins supportable.  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent un plafond de pierre. Sa gorge se serra. Elle avait soif. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une matière chaude, et douce. Poilue. De la fourrure?  
Elle entendit quelque chose se briser, des bruits d'agitation.  
Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, calmant sa migraine naissante.  
Tout était un peu flou.  
Mais c'était indubitablement des visages au dessus d'elle. La Hobbite déglutit. Puis elle parvint à distinguer les détails de l'un d'eux et elle sut avec certitude qu'elle était morte.  
C'était de l'ordre du physiquement impossible.  
La...femme (?) était d'une beauté incroyable. Sa peau pâle brillait presque, ses traits fins étaient d'une délicatesse sans pareille, ses grands yeux étaient d'un vert tirant sur le doré, et ses longs cheveux roux ondoyaient autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements comme des rivières de feu.  
\- Vous êtes un ange? réussit-elle à croasser. Je suis morte, c'est ça?  
La femme rit. Un rire cristallin. Iréel. Rejoint par un autre rire, qui semblait grossier en comparaison. Un rire qu'elle connaissait.  
Il était donc mort lui aussi?  
Assis à côté d'elle, Nori et sa stupide coiffure en étoile, riant stupidement, un sourire stupide plaqué sur la figure.  
\- Non, mais c'est pas passé loin, dit-il lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle. Tu es à Ered Luin, dans la demeure de Maître Oïn, il est dix heures du matin et nous sommes le vingt-trois mars, si tu veux tout savoir.  
Donc elle n'était pas morte.  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Tu nous a fait une belle peur, akhûnith.  
Elle reporta son attention sur la femme. Pas d'ailes. Donc pas un ange. Et les yeux mordorés, pourtant si beaux, ne voyaient pas.  
Puis elle nota les oreilles pointues, semblables aux siennes, mais plus fines. Une Elfe. Elle avait vu une Elfe. Elle nageait en pleine légende, là.  
Le souvenir de la peluche de Kili lui arracha un sourire forcé.  
"Monsieur Elfe", hein?  
Les Nains ne devaient vraiment pas aimer les Elfes pour donner leur nom à une horreur pareille.  
La peluche de Kili.  
_Kili._  
Était-il ici?  
\- Kili? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.  
\- J'irais chercher mon fils dès que vous aurez mangé quelque chose, répondit une voix grave, mais indubitablement féminine.  
Derrière l'Elfe se tenait la plus belle femme Naine qu'elle eut jamais vue. Et elle en avait vu pas mal, c'était dire. Elle était grande et fine, d'une beauté froide et sévère malgré un nez long et droit typiquement Nain. Ses longs cheveux noirs épais étaient tressés de perles de métal argentées, et elle portait un court collier de barbe. Sous ses épais sourcils parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux étaient bleus.  
Deux saphirs glacés.  
La même couleur que ceux du Roi sous la Montagne, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Mais les yeux de la Naine ne contenaient aucune folie meurtrière, seulement de la mélancolie.  
La mère de Kili. La ressemblance était évidente.  
Kili n'était pas son fils, en fin de compte. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans son estomac. Le gosse avait une mère, une mère bien vivante.  
Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.  
La Naine s'assit avec précaution sur le lit, lui tendant un bol fumant. De la soupe? L'odeur riche des légumes envahit ses narines et sa bouche se mit à saliver.  
\- Merci, dit-elle. Merci d'avoir sauvé Kili.  
La Hobbite hocha timidement la tête et prit une cuillérée. C'était trop chaud et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais son estomac exprima assez bruyemment sa satisfaction.  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle nota, sur une chaise, sa vieille sacoche usée, mais apparemment toujours pleine.  
Bien.  
Elle absorba la soupe plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et faillit s'étouffer, mais elle avait trop faim.  
Nori se leva.  
\- Oïn! appela-t-il. Où est-il, ce vieux croûlant?  
\- Tant que vous y êtes, Nori, l'interpella la Naine alors qu'il quittait la pièce, vous voudrez bien allez chercher Kili?  
Bilbo se raidit, se souvenant d'un détail. Elle ne sentait plus rien dans une région précise de son corps.  
\- Mon pied...demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.  
\- Tout va bien, la rassura la Naine. C'était juste une mauvaise infection.  
La Hobbite porta son bras à son visage. Renifla. Des...fleurs? Depuis quand sentait-elle la fleur? Et depuis quand avait-elle la peau claire?  
\- Je sens bizarre, observa-t-elle.  
L'Elfe et la Naine s'entreregardèrent. Mal à l'aise.  
\- C'est normal, répondit l'Elfe. Nous vous avons donné un bain.  
Un bain? Sérieusement? Dans de l'eau? Mais ça voulait dire...  
Elle avaient vu.  
Mahal.  
Elles _savaient_.  
Bilbo baissa les yeux. Ses joues la brûlaient de honte.  
\- C'est moche, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-elle.  
Silence.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, avoua-t-elle.  
Vrai. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait exactement ce qu'elle avait dans le dos, faute de miroir à sa disposition. Nori savait, puisqu'il l'avait soignée, mais elle avait seulement senti les cicatrices sous ses doigts et n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux l'étendue des dégâts. Et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de voir. Elle ne voulait pas en parler non plus, d'ailleurs.  
Le silence devenait embarrassant.  
Bilbo se concentra sur les broderies en dentelles de la chemise dont on l'avait revêtue. C'était joli. Comme des toiles d'araignées. Elle n'avais jamais porté de vêtements aussi luxueux, même si l'habit avait manifestement déjà été porté.  
Elle releva la tête.  
\- Mes anciens vêtements, est-ce que vous les avez gardés?  
Il y avait certainement de l'argent cousu dans les doublures, qu'elle aurait aimé récupérer.  
La Naine aux cheveux noirs, _la mère de Kili_, bon sang, il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, hocha la tête.  
\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on les lave, mais je crains qu'ils ne soient guère récupérables.  
\- Brûlez-les, marmonna Bilbo. Il fallait que j'en change de toute façon. Une fois tous les deux ans.  
Les yeux sans regard de l'Elfe s'arrondirent légèrement.  
La Hobbite décida qu'elle aimait bien la génitrice du gosse. Elle ne la regardait pas avec pitié. Plutôt avec sollicitude.  
\- Bilbo?  
Cette voix. Timide. Incrédule. Hésitante.  
C'était lui.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Son petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Aux yeux de charbon soyeux.  
Il était plus petit dans son souvenir, non?  
\- Bilbo!  
Tellement beau, son petit garçon.  
Elle sourit faiblement.  
\- Salut, gamin.  
Et puis soudain le gosse était dans ses bras en train de sangloter dans le creux de son épaule, et elle le serrait pour ne plus jamais le lâcher et ses propres joues étaient mouillées de larmes et il y en avait aussi dans les yeux de saphirs liquides de la mère de Kili et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle avait l'impression que tout allait bien.

**Vous croyez que tout va bien? Pauvres naïfs...  
next chapter: Bilbo rencontre Thorïn^^  
à vendredi prochain, 7 heures!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ce chapitre était très attendu! J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir^^  
Le Poussin fou: Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton pseudo? et oui, je suis DE-MO-NIAQUE!**

Chapitre 13

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_Lana Del Rey, "Once Upon a Dream"_

La fille en face d'elle, dans le miroir, reproduisait tous ses mouvement à la perfection. Elle en déduisait donc qu'il s'agissait bien de son reflet, et donc par extension, d'elle-même.  
C'était perturbant.  
Bilbo savait à peu près à quoi elle ressemblait, à cause de l'éclat de miroir, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de se voir dans son intégralité et de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Et donc elle était complètement nue en face du miroir et elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée que la Hobbite qui lui faisait face était en fait elle-même.  
Elle n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé.  
C'était aussi en partie dû au fait qu'elle avait pris un bain, et que donc ce qu'elle voyait actuellement n'était pas ce qu'elle avait entrevu pendant ses deux décennies et quelques d'existence, parce que recouvert par une couche de crasse assez conséquente. Et pourtant c'était bien elle, parce que lorsqu'elle se pinça pour vérifier, son reflet répéta le geste et la grimace de douleur qui apparut sur son visage était bien la même qu'elle sentait actionner les muscles de son visage.  
Allons, essaya-t-elle de se persuader. Ce n'était pas si mal.  
À part le fait qu'elle ressemblait à un squelette éveillé, évidemment.  
Elle parcourut son corps du regard, de haut en bas.  
Ses cheveux était plus longs que d'habitude, et il fallait bien admettre que leur véritable couleur était une agréable surprise. Ils étaient bruns, avec des nuances dorées. D'ailleurs, d'une façon plus générale, observa-t-elle, tous les poils de son corps étaient de la même couleur. Ils bouclaient légèrement. C'était assez nouveau pour elle alors qu'elle les avait d'habitude raidis et collés par la saleté. Peut-être qu'elle allait les laisser pousser. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient aussi longs, épais et bouclés que la somptueuse crinière de Dame Dìs, qui lui tombait dans les creux des reins.  
Elle était très belle, Dame Dìs. Et particulièrement gâtée par la nature, songea Bilbo en jetant un regard dépité sur sa petite poitrine et ses hanches plates de gamine. Elle avait plus de courbes qu'elle ne le pensait. Elles étaient discrètes, mais néanmoins bien présentes. Autrefois, en fait depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait un lien entre le fait d'être en plus en sécurité et le fait d'avoir quelque chose qui pendait entre les jambes, Bilbo avait souhaité qu'elle disparaissent à jamais, et s'était forcée à porter un bandeau de poitrine impitoyablement serré dès que son torse avait commencé à se développer. Elle se félicitait de ne pas être particulièrement bien pourvue, parce que ça ne lui peignait pas de cible sur la figure. Mais la situation était différente à présent.  
Elle n'avait plus à se faire passer pour un mâle.  
Et elle pouvait manger à sa faim. Nori n'avait pas menti. Trois repas par jour.  
Tout ce que la Hobbite voulait, à présent, c'était manger. Manger, manger, manger, prendre du poids et devenir énorme. Elle avait été estomaquée d'apprendre de la bouche de Dame Dìs, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de son envie, que des femmes se privaient de nourriture pour _perdre_ du poids. Cela lui semblait si...absurde. Mais quand elle regardait sa silhouette pitoyablement efflanquée, Bilbo craignait qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'elle resterait squelettique à jamais. Squelettique et laide, avec ses cicatrices. Une fois la crasse retirée, elle en avait découvert dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.  
La Hobbite pressa une main sur sa hanche. Il y avait un demi cercle de marques dures et espacées, irrégulières, plissées et assez laides, sur l'os proéminent de son bassin, son ventre et sa cuisse. Les marques étaient insensibles. C'était là où le Warg l'avait mordue. Elle se rendait compte de sa chance, à présent. Il aurait pu la couper en deux.  
Toutes ces cicatrices, grises, roses ou blanches, ressortaient sur sa peau trop pâle. Le soleil faisait brunir l'épiderme, elle avait remarqué, parce que ses mains, ses pieds et sa figure étaient légèrement plus foncés que le reste de son corps. Elle n'avait plus à aller dehors à poil pour que tout s'harmonise.  
Même si la cicatrice sur sa figure, la plus visible, le resterait toujours. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour ça. C'était là, et il fallait faire avec.

Bilbo inspira à fond. Il y avait quelque chose encore qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir. Elle relâcha son souffle et se tourna lentement, se dévissant le cou pour découvrir ce qui se trouvait dans son dos ravagé.  
La Hobbite se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.  
C'était tellement...elle n'avait même pas de mots pour le décrire. Que cette...chose se soit trouvée dans son dos pendant si longtemps et qu'elle ne le découvre que maintenant...  
Le dragon de peau noire calcinée la fixait d'un air presque goguenard, la gueule grande ouverte, les cicatrices entremêlées l'entourant comme des flammes.  
Une bonne chose qu'elle ne se rappelle pas vraiment de ce moment où elle avait senti le métal brûlant appliqué sur son dos. La douleur avait cet avantage de s'effacer elle-même de la mémoire lorsqu'elle devenait trop insupportable. Mais la nausée la submergea tout de même, et elle dût lutter pour garder le contenu de son estomac. Ce n'était pas juste.  
Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?  
C'était le bétail qu'on marquait au fer. Elle n'était qu'une bête, une propriété, marquée à vie comme telle. Ça faisait lontemps qu'elle considérait son existence comme ne valant pas grand chose, mais c'était tout de même un constat amer.  
Pourquoi devait-elle habiter ce corps détruit?  
Elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette vue et rompit le contact visuel. La souffrance dans les yeux de son reflet, sa propre souffrance, était trop difficile à regarder.

Bilbo soupira et claudiqua sur son pied bandé jusqu'au lit sur lequel reposaient les vêtements que Tauriel lui avait fournis. Lorsqu'elle posait son pied par terre, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une légère gêne, ce qui était, malgré tout, une bonne chose. Oïn avait même assuré qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle à part une cicatrice assez laide. Une de plus.  
Un gentil petit vieux, le guérisseur. Sourd comme un pot de chambre, avec une tendance marquée à jouer les mères poules, mais gentil. Tout le monde était gentil avec elle, ici. C'était nouveau et inhabituel, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise au début, mais à la longue, elle s'y ferait. Ce n'était pas désagréable.  
Elle s'empara des vêtements. Ils étaient propres, quasiment neufs, et le tissu était incroyablement doux sous ses doigts. Une tunique de confection Naine bleu marine brodée de motifs géométriques argentés au col et aux emmanchures, et un pantalon noir qu'on avait visiblement raccourci pour qu'il s'arrête au milieu de ses mollets. Pour elle.  
Elle n'osait presque pas y toucher. Ces habits étaient à elle. Et elle n'avait même pas eu à les voler. C'était un peu le monde à l'envers.  
Elle les enfila, ses doigts tremblants alors qu'elle se dépêtrait des lacets du pantalon et du col. Elle ne savait pas de quoi au juste ils étaient faits, mais la sensation était merveilleuse sur sa peau. Elle flottait un peu dans la tunique, mais ça dissimulait et atténuait sa maigreur. Et la ceinture autour de sa taille la maintenait en place. Oui, sa ceinture. La seule pièce de ses anciens vêtements qui avait été récupérable. Le cuir n'était pas trop abîmé et même en assez bon état. Le reste, usé jusqu'à la trame et raide de crasse, avait été réduit en cendres, et franchement, elle ne le regrettait pas. Pas du tout.  
Bilbo s'assit et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour s'emparer de son matériel de couture. Toutes ses possessions étaient là, sauf le Vieux Toby. Confisqué par Oïn. Le vieux s'était mis en tête de la débarrasser de son addiction, et apparemment la seule solution était de contrôler les doses et de les réduire progressivement. Ce qui signifiait, en gros, qu'elle n'y avait accès qu'à des heures précises et fixes. Là, elle sentait un peu le manque, mais sa dernière prise remontait seulement à quelques heures. Ce n'était pas une sensation confortable, mais ça valait sans doute le coup d'essayer. Sans doute plus efficace que de tout arrêter d'un coup. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour être aussi stupide et ne jamais y avoir pensé.  
Enfin.  
Bilbo décousit du mieux qu'elle put l'ourlet de la tunique, et y glissa les deux perles, celle de Kili et celle du trésor, avant de s'appliquer à recoudre. Une vieille habitude. La tunique avait l'avantage d'avoir des poches profondes, mais des poches pouvaient être visitées. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, non?  
Elle tendit la main vers son couteau, puis se força à ne pas le prendre. Elle n'était pas en danger ici. Elle était en sécurité. Mais il était toujours difficile de s'en séparer alors que l'habitude était si bien ancrée en elle.  
Déjà qu'elle avait commencé à paniquer lorsque Dame Dìs lui avait proposé une jupe. Non. Elle ne mettrait pas de jupe. Les jupes étaient d'inconfortables et vicieuses choses, qui se soulevaient un peu trop aisément, que ce soit naturellement ou non. Elle se sentait à poil, en jupe. Donc non, et on lui avait donné un pantalon.  
Dans le miroir, elle avait presque l'air normale.  
N'eût été la Cicatrice, ses pieds nus et son manque de barbe, on aurait pu la prendre pour un enfant Nain.

Quelqu'un toqua lourdement à la porte. Nori, comme la question le lui confirma.  
\- Bilbo? Tu es prête?  
Elle supposait qu'elle l'était. Comme on pouvait l'être lorsqu'on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Elle rencontrait un Roi, aujourd'hui. Et la perspective la terrifiait. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.  
Enfin si.  
Roi...ça évoquait le Roi sous la Montagne.  
Allons. Le frère de Dame Dìs. L'oncle de Kili. Il ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne.  
Oui, mais le Roi sous la Montagne était un cousin à eux.  
Du courage, Hobbite. Du courage. Personne pouvait être pire.  
Si?  
Le couteau semblait lui hurler de le prendre. Mais elle referma la sacoche de cuir dessus.  
Bilbo ouvrit sa porte.  
Pourquoi diable Nori persistait-il à porter cette coiffure extravagante? C'était d'une telle discrétion que lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Erebor et qu'il lui apprenait le très honorable métier de pickpocket, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe mort assassiné à tout instant pour s'être trop fait remarquer. Peut-être qu'il aimait ça.  
Le danger.  
Nori n'avait pas la peur pour garde-fou. Mais à ce niveau-là, ce n'était même plus du courage, c'était de l'inconscience.  
Le voleur lui adressa un sourire aussi pointu que les trois promontoires tressés qui ornaient son scalp.  
\- Viens, akhûnith. Le Roi attend.  
Un frisson froid glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Roi l'attendait. Au moins, cette fois, elle n'était pas trimballée comme un paquet de linge sale par une moitié de troll puant.  
Nori semblait d'humeur fort guillerette. Il sifflotait gaiement alors qu'il la conduisait à travers un dédale de couloirs éclairés à la torche et spacieux.  
Ered Luin était vraiment une belle cité, mine de rien. Aux antipodes d'Erebor. Elle était à l'extérieur, pour commencer. Les maisons de pierre sèche s'étentendaient sur les versants de la montagne, plus ou moins troglodytes pour certaines. Seul la demeure du Roi était entièrement taillée dans la roche.  
Bilbo n'avait pas encore été au dehors, et n'avait pu observer que par sa fenêtre. Une merveilleuse invention, les fenêtres, d'ailleurs. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir n'était que rues propres et dégagées, spacieuses. Propres. Très propres. Pas un maudit rongeur en vue, ni un seul cadavre. Et dallées, avec ça. De belles dalles de granit carrées, avec une rigole de brique au milieu pour les eaux usées. Pas un marécage fangeux comme dans les bas fonds.  
Les étals étaient pleins et colorés, il y avait des enfants partout, des rires et des senteurs à n'en plus finir, et surtout les gens semblaient heureux. Ils souriaient, discutaient, ne rasaient pas les murs et se cachaient encore moins.  
Ici, c'était comme si la Peur n'existait pas.  
Et Bilbo aimait cela.  
\- C'est ici, annonça Nori.  
Ils se trouvaient devant une porte de bois de chêne massive, intimidante et gravée de runes.  
Le voleur frappa et abaissa la poignée sans attendre de réponse. Le battant n'était pas fermé de toute façon.  
\- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer, fit-il en s'inclinant exagérément.  
\- Crétin, marmonna la Hobbite.  
Elle avança d'un pas, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Nori ne bougeait pas.  
\- Tu...tu ne viens pas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Le Nain explosa de rire. Elle ne voyait pas, quand à elle, ce qu'il y avait de drôle.  
Bilbo jeta un oeil dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Un long couloir menant vraisemblablement à un bureau privé. Des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Principalement de vieux Nains couronnés aux yeux sévères et aux barbes imposantes.  
Pas rassurant. Pas rassurant du tout.  
\- Allez, akhûnith. Il ne mord pas, dit Nori en lui donnant une légère bourrade dans le dos.  
Bilbo déglutit et se promit mentalement de lui faire payer ça. C'était un coup bas.  
Salopard.  
\- Enfin, pas souvent, ajouta-t-il perfidement alors qu'elle commençait à avancer et qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle.  
Et Bilbo se retrouva seule.

* * *

Thorïn se carra confortablement dans son siège de bois.  
La carafe de vin rouge sur son bureau était pleine. Du Rhovanion. Une des rares productions elfiques qu'il appréciait. Il se demandait si la Hobbite l'appréciait aussi. Quoique, elle ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était du vin.  
Oïn avait confirmé qu'elle était en état de se lever et de se débrouiller seule, et cela signifiait bien entendu qu'il devait la rencontrer.  
Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer de sa santé par lui-même. De la santé de la femme auquel il devait la vie de son neveu. Éveillée, pas cadavrérique. Il ne l'avait vue qu'inconsciente, sale et quasiment morte. Et tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, il l'avait appris par Nori, qui ne livrait ses informations que sous des conditions précises et se montrait encore plus réticent sur ce sujet précis, et Kili, qui était aussi vague que tous les gosses de son âge. Dìs et Tauriel affirmaient que la fille n'était pas une causeuse et se méfiait de tout, ce qui était compréhensible, version confirmée par Bofur et Dwalïn.  
Âge, famille, antécédents, motivations...néant.  
De toute façon, il allait devoir l'interroger. Son devoir de Roi l'obligeait à l'objectivité. Tout reposait sur le tact et la diplomatie. Il n'avait ni l'intention de la terroriser ni de la brusquer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un interrogatoire, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le voit comme tel.  
Et peut-être...peut-être saurait-elle.  
Combien de Hobbits restait-il sous la Montagne?  
Bilbo Baggins lui apportait une lueur d'espoir. Maigre, mais significative tout de même. Et cela, malgré sa peur de la teneur de sa réponse. Et si elle était la dernière?  
Le Nain se renversa en arrière sur son siège et ferma les yeux.  
Le visage de son Unique lui souriait, comme tatoué derrière ses paupières closes. Il était flou. Comme brouillé. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'il était net. Et au réveil, il était le plus souvent incapable de s'en rappeler avec précision.  
Parfois, la partie Thorïn de son esprit souhaitait étouffer la partie Durïn.  
Mais Durïn avait des siècles d'existence derrière lui, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une de ses incarnations tentait de le faire disparaître ou tout du moins de le refouler là où il ne pouvait pas revenir. Aucune n'avait jamais réussi. Il était bien trop fort. Et l'oublier, Elle, et son doux sourire qui lui assurait que quelque part, il était aimé sans réserve, sans conditions, était impossible. Presque un sacrilège. Une hérésie.

Il rouvrit les yeux au son d'un poing vigoureux frappant à la porte du bureau. Nori, évidemment. Le Maître Espion ne faisait ni dans la délicatesse ni dans la discrétion lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à une activité douteuse. Plus il était ostensible, plus il était honnête, et plus inquiétant c'était.  
La porte de bois massive grinça, s'ouvrit et se referma. Puis il entendit des pas légers, quoiques irréguliers. Des pieds nus, à en juger par le son mat.  
Il se redressa dans son siège. L'apparence, toujours. Un Roi se devait d'être intimidant et en même temps rassurant.  
Le Nain se leva quand la Hobbite entra dans la pièce avec hésitation, dansant légèrement de son pied bandé sur l'autre sur le seuil, ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment se comporter.  
Il nota les regards furtifs qu'elle jetait vers les issues et qu'elle gardait rivé au sol le reste du temps.  
La fille semblait plus grande lorsqu'elle était éveillée et debout. La tunique naine qu'on lui avait donnée, au couleur de la lignée de Durïn, nota-t-il avec satisfaction, atténuait sa maigreur de squelette, mais elle était pâle comme un cadavre, presque aussi grise qu'une plante privée de soleil pendant sa vie entière.  
Ce furent d'abord ses cheveux. Cette courte crinière qui une fois débarassée de la crasse se révélait d'une étrange couleur entre le brun et le blond. Il y avait des éclats vaguements familiers lorsqu'une mèche était exposée au soleil. Des éclats d'or.  
Non.  
Ce n'était pas cela.  
Trop foncés.  
La déception commença à sourdre légèrement dans son esprit. À quoi s'était-il attendu?  
\- Maîtresse Baggins, la salua-t-il gravement. Prenez un siège.  
La fille hésita un moment puis claudiqua vers lui sur les deux brindilles qui lui servaient de jambes, et Thorïn se demanda si elle savait que les Hobbits faisaient en moyenne sept repas par jour, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment où ils mettaient tout ce qu'ils avalaient. Certainement non. Sous la Montagne, la moyenne devait être d'un repas par jour, voir par semaine.  
Et la notion de "repas" devait être plus que relative.  
Enfin.  
Avec un peu de chance, après quelques mois à Ered Luin, elle deviendrait aussi ronde que les autres membres de son espèces.  
Sa Reine avait été mince, mais voluptueuse. Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas la quantité ou la fréquence de ce qu'elle avalait. Ce n'était pas un détail important. Enfin, peut-être pour un Hobbit, mais pas pour lui.  
D'ailleurs Dìs avait tendance à trouver les Hobbits _mignons_, ce qui était curieux de la part de quelqu'un qui arrachait la tête de ses poupées à l'âge de Kili. Mignons. Les Hobbits. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.  
Bref.  
Mais la Semie-Homme devant lui était tout, sauf mignonne. Et devait probablement être du genre à étriper l'imbécile qui lui en ferait la remarque, parce que même si les vêtements qu'elle portait à son arrivée avaient été brûlés par Dìs, Thorïn se rappelait parfaitement du sang séché qui les constellait.

La petite tira précautionneusement le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait et s'assit dessus lentement, comme si elle craignait qu'il la punisse pour avoir osé l'avoir fait. Son dos était raide comme une planche, ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, son visage baissé. Une position inconfortable mais la plus adaptée pour pouvoir se relever et fuir à tout moment. Il ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment peur de lui ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'un réflexe.  
\- Votre Majesté, murmura-t-elle.  
Sa voix était rauque, fatiguée. Comme si elle n'avait plus l'habitude de la parole. Comme si elle n'osait pas élever la voix de peur qu'on la remarque ou qu'on la réprimande.  
Une vie entière de peur. Voilà ce que c'était.  
Thorïn s'assit en face d'elle derrière le bureau. Ça n'irait pas. Elle était bien trop mal à l'aise pour que ça se passe correctement.  
Il déboucha la carafe de vin.  
\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? demanda-t-il, essayant d'adoucir sa voix au maximum.  
Elle mit un certain temps à réagir et c'est tout juste si elle ne regarda pas derrière elle pour voir s'il ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis elle leva la tête, le fixant de deux grands, trop grands yeux inquiets, ni bruns ni gris comme il l'avait supposé.  
Son coeur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un moment, puis se mit à pulser douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait désespérément de s'en échapper.  
La Hobbite avait les yeux verts.  
Et il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux, oh oui, il aurait dû, mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était que chagrin, choc...colère aussi, parce que ces yeux était tout ce qui semblait de vivant dans cette épave couverte de cicatrices qui autrefois, dans une autre vie, lui avait sourit, et le regardait maintenant avec une crainte non dissimulée.  
Ses yeux.  
Trop grands, trop verts. Ses yeux qui ne le reconnaissaient pas.  
Elle n'avait jamais su déguiser ses yeux.

_Oh, Azyungâl, qu'es-tu devenue?_

* * *

Elle allait devoir revoir sa définition de la royauté.  
Une évidence.  
Ce Roi-ci ne ressemblait en rien à l'Autre.  
Il ne portait pas de couronne, pour commencer. Enfin si. Une couronne de fils d'argents striant ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Dame Dìs.  
Ce qui était après tout, normal, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son frère aîné.  
_Thorïn._  
Il s'appelait Thorïn. Écu-de-Chêne.  
Courageux de sa part, de faire connaître son nom. L'autre Roi s'en gardait soigneusement. Le Nain devant elle ne devait pas craindre qu'on ait du pouvoir sur lui. Quoique, à le voir, elle doutait que quiconque, avec ou sans nom, puisse avoir du pouvoir sur lui.  
Il ne portait ni riches vêtements ni armure ni couronne, ni bijou sauf peut-être une broche d'argent sur un côté de son oreille, mais cela aurait été superflu.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne avait besoin de tout cela pour se _sentir_ le Roi. Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne se _savait_ le Roi.  
Ils étaient cousins, toutefois, si elle avait bien compris. Mais à part leurs yeux, deux saphirs bleus, si bleus que ça faisait mal de les regarder, elle cherchait en vain l'air de famille.  
Thorïn était plus grand, plus large d'épaule encore que son parent.  
Ses cheveux, une longue crinière ondulée de la même couleur noir miroitante que les ailes des corbeaux que Nori avait lâchés tous les jours lors du voyage, striés d'argent, flottaient librement sur ses épaules, et seules deux tresses parallèles encadraient son visage anguleux.  
Long nez fin, hautes pommettes aristocratiques, forte mâchoire carrée.  
Sous d'épais sourcils noirs, ses yeux, remarqua-t-elle, étaient légèrement plus foncés que ceux du Roi sous la Montagne. Et nulle folie ne les faisaient briller.  
Il était beau, ce Nain.  
Minute.  
epuis quand trouvait-elle les Nains beaux?  
Mais...ce n'était pas comme si c'était tout à fait faux, ceci dit.  
Il portait sa barbe courte, ce qui était plutôt étrange pour un Nain. Sauf en période de deuil, de honte, ou de vendetta. Peut-être le trois à la fois, dans son cas.  
Chacun de ses mouvements faisaient rouler ses muscles qu'elle devinait puissants sous sa tunique de velours bleu foncé, curieusement assortie à celle qu'elle-même portait. Nul doute qu'il aurait pu lui briser le cou d'une seule main. Elle se sentait minuscule à côté de lui. Minuscule et faible.  
C'était un guerrier, nul doute là dessus, et elle était juste une Hobbite, quasiment un fantôme creux.

Bilbo se tortilla légèrement sur son siège, mal à l'aise.  
Il lui semblait que les yeux bleus la scannaient, transperçant chair et os jusqu'à découvrir les tréfonds de son âme.  
\- J'espère que vous appréciez votre séjour à Ered Luin, finit-il par dire.  
Il avait une voix grave, veloutée. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et il la vouvoyait. Un Roi la vouvoyait. D'habitude, on ne la vouvoyait que lorsqu'on avait peur d'elle. Pas souvent, donc, et elle doutait que le souverain d'Ered Luin ait peur d'elle.  
Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle lui réponde, craignant sa propre langue trop aiguisée. La leçon de la dernière fois avait été retenue.  
Pourtant...  
Elle hocha timidement la tête.  
L'expression du Roi était étrange. Il y avait une douceur inexplicable dans ses yeux froids, mêlée à une certaine tristesse.  
\- J'aurais souhaité vous rencontrer plus tôt, mais vous étiez souffrante, poursuivit-il. Je voulais vous remercier personnellement de ce que vous avez fait pour mon neveu.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- J'ai une dette envers vous, dit-il, son expression s'adoucissant étrangement, que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir règler un jour.  
Bilbo décida qu'elle était suffisamment en sécurité pour tenter un sourire hésitant.  
Son petit garçon. Oh, s'il pouvait ressembler au Roi plus tard... Il aurait des yeux couleur onyx, pas saphir, mais elle pouvait parfaitement se représenter le tableau.  
\- Je suis contente qu'il aille bien, murmura-t-elle en triturant l'ourlet de sa tunique. Je...J'ai cru qu'il l'avait pris, et...  
\- Qu'il l'avait pris?  
Elle releva vivement la tête. Le Nain l'interrogeait du regard.  
_Merde.  
_ Pourquoi avait-elle lâché ça? Elle qui détestait parler d'elle-même...  
\- Le Roi, bafouilla-t-elle. L'autre, je veux dire. Je sais pas son nom.  
\- Daìn. Il s'appelle Daìn, dit soudain Écu-de-Chêne, sa répugnance visible dans son ton et son visage.  
Les saphirs s'étaient assombris dangereusement sous les sourcils froncés.  
_Daìn._  
Le Roi sous la Montagne s'appelait_ Daìn.  
_Elle avait du pouvoir sur lui, maintenant.  
Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa paume. Elle essayait de ne pas sourire.  
_Vengeance._

* * *

La Hobbite regardait à nouveau le sol. L'évocation du Roi sous la Montagne semblait l'avoir renvoyée à ce silence taciturne dont elle était brièvement sortie.  
Elle était là, réelle, palpable, et pourtant si loin de lui.  
Et ça faisait mal.  
Elle avait l'air tellement perdue. Perdue et dure. _Vidée._ Une écorce creuse qui se désagrégeait lentement et lui glissait comme de la fumée entre les doigts  
Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, tresser des fleurs dans ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait il y a une éternité, lui faire oublier tout ces instants où il n'avait pas été là, la faire se sentir bien, en sécurité, la protéger...  
Il voulait.  
Et il ne pouvait pas.  
Parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était, et qu'elle était trop brisée pour s'en soucier, trop brisée pour qu'il doute de pouvoir la guérir un jour. Et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas encore.  
Il se sentait terriblement inutile.  
Parler.  
C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, parce que pour elle, à cet instant, il n'était rien, juste l'oncle de sang royal, et tellement, tellement éloigné d'elle, d'un gosse perdu qu'elle avait recueilli et qu'on lui avait arraché sans prévenir, la laissant seule et effrayée dans un endroit sordide.  
Elle se droguait, pour l'amour de Mahal. Elle se droguait et elle tuait et faisait certainement pire encore pour survivre.  
Il ne connaissait rien de ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était dans cette vie-là.  
Une étrangère pour lui, exactement comme il n'était pour elle qu'un étranger désormais.  
Bilbo Baggins n'était pas et n'avait plus rien de la douce créature lumineuse qui lui avait été arrachée il y a si longtemps.  
Sauf les yeux.  
Elle était une créature douteuse qui se cachait dans les ombres. Un fantôme.  
Et elle avait peur de lui.  
C'était ce qui faisait le plus mal.  
\- Quel âge avez-vous, Bilbo? demanda-t-il à tot hasard, conscient d'être un peu ridicule.  
Il voulait la connaître. À nouveau. Tout réapprendre d'elle. Regagner sa confiance, puis son amitié, puis son amour. Parce que c'était comme ça que ça se passait. Normalement.  
Parce qu'elle en valait la peine. Du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement.  
Et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore.  
Elle ne le croirait pas, elle était trop blessée pour cela. Et il la perdrait.  
Une fois de plus.  
Il ne voulait pas cela.  
La Hobbite releva la tête. Elle avait l'air surprise. Méfiante. C'était sûrement une question à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas ce qui devait intéresser les gens chez elle. Nul ne devait s'en soucier.  
Elle sembla faire un rapide calcul, comptant sur ses doigs, ses lèvres remuant silencieusement.  
\- J'ai vu vingt et un hivers sous la Montagne. Je sais pas combien ça fait à l'extérieur, annonça-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.  
Mahal.  
Même _Kili_ était plus âgé qu'elle.  
\- Vous êtes une enfant, dit-il, un peu désappointé.  
Cela lui faisait combien d'années de plus qu'elle? Cent soixante-dix et quelques?  
La Hobbite grimaça.  
\- J'ai fini de grandir, merci, cracha-t-elle.  
Avant de se recroqueviller instantanément sur elle-même, comme si elle craignait des représailles pour son éclat. Qui ne vinrent jamais parce que franchement, cela ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit. Et puis, il était vrai que techniquement, elle n'était plus une enfant. Une vieille âme dans un vieux corps.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il, et elle afficha une expression choquée.  
\- Pourquoi vous vous excusez? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux verts trop grands remplis d'incompréhension. Pourquoi vous êtes tous tellement...gentils avec moi? Je sais bien que j'en vaux pas la peine, je suis pas...je veux dire...  
Elle tremblait. Encore une fois, il se retint de se lever, de s'agenouiller face à elle et de presser son front contre le sien.  
\- Kili tient à vous, dit-il doucement, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour le moment. Vous savez combien mon peuple tiens à ses enfants. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et lui avez offert un foyer. Cela fait de vous un membre de la famille.  
Thorïn se leva.  
\- Je vous offre une nouvelle vie, Bilbo Baggins. Je ne pense pas pouvoir effacer le passé, mais il est de mon pouvoir et de mon devoir de vous offrir un futur.  
Il s'en voulait d'être aussi solennel. Mais que pouvait-il dire de plus?  
\- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Ered Luin, quelle que soit votre décision, conclut-il.  
Était-ce des larmes dans les orbes verts?  
Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Quel imbécile.  
Peut-être qu'il devrait lui donner un jardin. Elle avait toujours aimé les jardins. Quoique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de jardins sous la Montagne. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était. Comme tout le reste.  
\- Ça...ça veux dire que je peux rester?  
Une flamme d'espoir s'alluma faiblement dans les yeux de la Semie-Homme.  
Quoi?  
Pensait-elle sérieusement qu'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille?  
Se sentait-elle indésirable à ce point là?  
Il hocha la tête en souriant, même si intérieurement il avait l'impression que son coeur se fissurait.  
La Hobbite ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Secoua la tête.  
Ses joues étaient humides.  
\- Merci, finit-elle par murmurer en s'essuyant rageusement la figure de sa manche.  
La carapace se fissurait en fin de compte.  
La porte claqua.

La Semie-Homme se retourna instinctivement, les coudes levés en position de défense.  
\- Idad! appela une petite voix de gosse alors que des pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.  
La Hobbite se détendit immédiatement. le changement était stupéfiant. C'était le premier sourire qu'il lui eut jamais vu. On oubliait presque les os et les cicatrices.  
Thorïn connaissait ce sourire. C'était celui qu'elle lui adressait autrefois. Sauf qu'il n'en était plus le destinataire.  
Allons.  
Il n'allait pas être jaloux d'un gamin qui n'avait pas encore de barbe, quand même? Son propre neveu, qui plus est?  
Kili jaillit dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille et un sourire immense plaqué sur la figure.  
\- Bilbo, t'es là! s'exclama-t-il en sautant littéralement dans les bras de la Hobbite, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.  
Le gamin fronça les sourcils et frotta la joue de la Semie-Homme.  
\- Tu pleures? demanda-t-il, incertain.  
Il jeta un regard hésitant à son oncle. Les yeux du gosse noircissaient à vue d'oeil. Oh, il tenait de Dìs, celui-là. Il allait être terrifiant plus tard.  
\- C'est parce que je suis contente, petit, dit-elle, alarmée, et Thorïn se retint de soupirer de soulagement.  
Elle s'essuya les yeux.  
\- Tu vois? sourit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin. Déjà fini.  
Kili était surexcité.  
\- Amad dit que comme tu es debout, je dois te faire visiter la ville, déclara-t-il en frétillant d'impatience. Et il faut que je te présent Fee, aussi!  
Thorïn vit la Hobbite chercher son approbation du regard, l'incertitude pointant dans ses iris vert pâle.  
Sûr qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle reste avec lui plutôt que d'aller vadrouiller avec son neveu.  
Mais il était clair qu'elle préférait la compagnie de Kili à la sienne pour l'instant.  
Alors Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne sourit et mit Durïn, qui hurlait dans son esprit, de côté.  
\- Allez-y, dit-il avec un large geste de la main.  
\- Ouais! Merci Idad! hurla le petit brun en aggripant la Hobbite par la manche et en la tirant vers la sortie.  
Elle trébuchait un peu derrière lui, son pied toujours peu sûr peinant à suivre le rythme.  
Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle se retourna légèrement, et il croisa une dernière fois les yeux verts.  
Elle souriait, et à lui directement, cette fois-ci, et une chaleur depuis longtemps oublié naquit dans son torse.  
Il lui retourna son sourire.  
Elle resta un moment dans l'embrasure, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose.  
\- Allez, Bilbo!  
Kili s'impatientait.  
Elle détourna les yeux et disparut, et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui hurler de rester.  
La lumière s'enfuit avec elle.  
Thorïn se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Son regard tomba sur son verre non entamé. La robe rubis du vin rougeoyait doucement. La carafe était encore presque pleine.  
Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'alcool, il parviendrait à oublier la pression douloureuse qui pulsait lentement là où se trouvait son coeur.  
Il n'en était pas sûr.  
Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

**à vendredi prochain, les gens^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous^^**  
**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont déjà et bon courage aux autres.**  
**Un peu de Nori/Frerïn dans ce chapitre, c'est la première fois que j'écris du slash donc vos conseils sont les bienvenus. Il y aussi une partie où je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée pour ne pas glisser sur ma propre bave en l'écrivant. Un paragraphe entier de pur fangirlisme sur la personne de Richard Armitage. J'ai honte. Enfin bref.  
Le Poussin fou: merci beaucoup^^ Pour le nombre de chapitres restants, je sais pas trop, j'en suis à 20X5000 mots et c'est toujours pas fini...**

Chapitre 14

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy_  
_On the fence, all the time_  
_Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny_  
_All my friends always lie to me_  
_I know they're thinking_

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_  
_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_  
_It hurts but I won't fight you_  
_You suck anyway_  
_You make me wanna die, right when I_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_  
_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons_  
_Sell your soul, not your whole self_  
_If they see you when you're sleeping, make them leave it_  
_And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so_

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_  
_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_  
_It hurts but I won't fight you_  
_You suck anyway_  
_You make me wanna die, right when I_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_  
_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_Being me can only mean_  
_Feeling scared to breathe_  
_If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything_  
_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down_  
_Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up_  
_Let me be_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_  
_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_The Neighborhood, "Afraid"_

Elle était traquée.  
Il n'était pas loin, elle le savait. En fait, elle pouvait l'entendre respirer. Une respiration rauque. Haletante.  
La pierre était froide contre son corps. Elle posa ses mains à plat dessus. Sentit son propre sang battre dans ses veines. L'adrénaline remonta en flèche jusqu'à son cerveau.  
Au bout de la salle, au bout de la rangée de piliers de granit massifs, loin, très loin, il y avait une porte. Elle pouvait l'atteindre, si elle courait assez vite et qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. Et que son putain de pied ne la lâchait pas.  
La voix de son poursuivant parvint à ses oreilles, aigüe, sifflante.  
\- Je vais t'attraper, Bilbo. Je vais t'attraper et te manger toute crue.  
Il était essoufflé, le monstre. Les syllabes traînaient. Et il avait encore à améliorer ses répliques, qui plus est.  
Bilbo vit sa chance et la saisit aussitôt. Elle piqua un sprint à travers la salle de pierre, les murs renvoyant faiblement l'écho mat de ses pieds nus, slalomant entre les colonnes. Immédiatement, elle entendit les bottes de son poursuivant marteler le sol.  
Elle atteignit la porte, poussa frénétiquement la poignée sans regarder derrière elle, se glissa de l'autre côté, claqua le battant et referma violemment le loquet.  
Le cri de rage de celui dont elle avait presque été la proie retentit à travers le panneau de bois, alors qu'il secouait en vain la poignée.  
Elle laissa les battements de son coeur ralentir avant de recommencer à courir dans le couloir. Ne pas vendre la peau du Warg avant de l'avoir tué, parce que malgré tout, il gardait un certain avantage sur elle. Il connaissait l'endroit bien mieux qu'elle, et il y avait forcément un autre accès. Et c'était une partie du palais dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais été.  
\- Désolée, Kili, marmonna-t-elle alors que les imprécations du gamin s'évanouissaient derrière elle.  
Pour lui, c'était un jeu. Mais elle y jouait depuis plus longtemps que lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la chasse. Ce que cela faisait d'être une proie. Bien que dans les bas-fonds, la frontière entre le chasseur et la proie soit assez floue. Cependant, c'était différent. Bilbo n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps, en fait depuis sa naissance, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps pour ça, mais il était agréable de pouvoir rejouer la même situation sans menace continuelle au-dessus de sa tête.  
Seul point noir, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait à présent, et comme elle avait toujours eu un certain instinct pour ce genre de choses, elle avait la légère impression qu'elle n'était pas sensée être là. Ce qui équilibrait les forces si jamais le gosse retrouvait sa trace.  
Allons. Elle devait juste tenir jusqu'au dîner, et ensuite elle aurait gagné. Elle n'allait pas perdre face à un enfant, aussi adorable soit-il. Même s'il lui faisait ces yeux de chiot perdu dont il était un spécialiste invéteré. Question de principes. Elle n'avait qu'à se planquer dans une pièce et n'en plus bouger jusqu'à ce que le temps se soit écoulé. Évidemment, il lui faudrait ensuite retrouver son chemin, mais après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se perdait. Et un peu d'exploration ne faisait jamais de mal.

Elle suivit le couloir en ouvrant méthodiquement toutes les portes qu'elle y trouvait. Des celliers remplis de bouffe, d'armes ou de matériel. Quelques bureaux vides aussi. C'était donc l'aile logistique du palais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se planquer là-dedans parce qu'à tous les coups, quelqu'un allait venir. Peut-être, si elle essayait les étages inférieurs...  
Puis elle tourna l'angle d'un couloir et eut la confirmation visuelle soudaine et embarrassante qu'elle n'était effectivement pas sensée se trouver là.  
Contre le mur de pierre, deux Nains était en train de s'embrasser férocement, entremêlés au point où elle ne savait pas où commençait l'un et finissait l'autre.  
Les pointes de ses oreilles se mirent à chauffer de honte. Elle n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de respectable, mais elle savait que regarder un couple dans une position intime était hautement impoli. D'autant que les deux impliqués exprimaient leur satisfaction d'une manière assez bruyante, et elle remercia silencieusement Mahal qu'ils n'en soient encore qu'à s'embrasser.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait.  
Pas que ce soit deux mâles. Elle avait grandi au milieu de couples et de pratiques bien plus étranges que cela. Et puis c'était assez courant chez les Nains de toute façon.  
Non.  
Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était que rien ne semble faux. Surjoué. Outrancier. Simulé.  
Elle n'était pas étrangère à la...Chose.  
Mais dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor, rien n'était jamais gratuit. Tout était monnaie d'échange. Ce qui impliquait donc qu'une des deux parties minimum, car il ne fallait pas nécessairement être deux, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends, soit rémunéré et simule. Étant donné que plus de la moitié de la population des bas-fonds d'Erebor vendait son corps pour survivre, cela faisait beaucoup de simulation. Il y avait toujours un client, dans l'affaire.  
Parce que très franchement, elle ne voyait pas ce que l'activité en elle-même avait d'agréable. Il s'agissait juste d'attendre patiemment sur le dos dans ou n'importe quelle position, en montrant tout de même quelques signes de satisfaction de temps à autre, que l'autre ait fini sa besogne, pour ensuite empocher le fric et partir comme si de rien n'était. Et ne pas oublier de prendre les herbes qui vous gardaient le ventre plat, parce que la seule issue productive de la chose, et encore, seulement lorsque les deux parties étaient du sexe opposé, était que l'individu du sexe féminin risquait de se retrouver avec un lardon dans le tiroir, ce qui était assez peu souhaitable. Et puis ça faisait mal. Enfin, pas tout le temps, mais la première fois, et quand le...partenaire était peu attentionné. Bon. En fait quasiment tout le temps.  
Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de gratifiant à ça. En fait, c'était la chose la plus humiliante qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire. Sans compter les innombrables pratiques scabreuses dont certains se montraient si friands. À la pensée qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver avec le Roi sous la Montagne entre les cuisses, Bilbo frissonna. Que serait-il resté d'elle après ça? Pas grand chose, certainement.  
Peut-être, tout compte fait que c'était juste pour les mâles que c'était agréable.  
Ou peut-être était-ce juste elle qui était anormale.  
Peu importe.  
La situation était embarrassante, et en plus, ils étaient en plein milieu de son passage. Et tellement occupés à essayer de s'arracher mutuellement leurs vêtements qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence.  
Bilbo s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Immédiatement, les deux compères se retrouvèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, échevelés et rouges, rajustant maladroitement leurs vêtements dérangés, et la Hobbite eut un nouveau choc.  
\- Nori? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Bilbo, dit-il avec un sourire incroyablement mal à l'aise, tentant de rentrer sa tunique dans son pantalon.  
Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître?  
Ce devait être la coiffure. Les trois pointes étaient défaites et ses cheveux et tresses cuivrées pendaient en désordre dans son dos et masquaient une partie de sa figure. Le voleur avait une chevelure d'une longueur surprenante, qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille.  
Elle savait que Nori préférait les mâles, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'en était jamais caché, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ramener de filles à leur planque, et qu'il était bien la seule personne de sa connaissance dans les bas-fonds à ne jamais lui avoir fait d'avoir fait d'avances déplacées, et puis, homme ou femme, quelle différence, mais pas qu'il entretenait une relation qui semblait sérieuse. Car si elle n'était pas sérieuse, le connaissant, pourquoi la cacherait-il? Un vieux réflexe. Dans les bas-fonds, on cachait ce à quoi on tenait.  
Mais c'était Nori, bon sang. Le type instable par excellence. L'imaginer impliqué dans une relation autre que pécunière semblait presque une hérésie pour elle, d'autant que le voleur n'était malgré tout pas du genre à se battre.  
Ladite relation semblait d'ailleurs aussi embarrassée que lui.  
Un peu plus grand mais sensiblement du même âge que Nori, de longs cheveux brun foncé en bataille, ornés du même type de tresses extravagantes que celles du voleur, mais en plus discrètes, une barbe assez courte, des yeux bleus clairs pétillants. Une fossette naturelle sur la joue, près du coin de la bouche.  
Quelqu'un de gai, qui riait souvent. Bilbo était sûre de jamais l'avoir vu, mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans son apparence. Il ressemblait au Roi. Un parent, peut-être? En tout cas, ses vêtements le désignaient clairement comme appartenant à la classe aisée. Bilbo espérait que Nori savait ce qu'il faisait. Sinon, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Le silence dans le couloir devenait pesant. Bilbo décida qu'il avait assez duré comme ça. Et qu'il fallait gérer la situation avec diplomatie.  
\- Je...euh...tu me présente ton...ami, Nori?  
Ledit ami inclina légérement la tête. Il avait sensiblement le même âge que Nori, mais le voleur faisait une demie-tête et quelques centimètres de largeur d'épaule de moins que lui.  
\- Frerïn, dit-il, un peu crispé.  
\- Enchantée.  
Ils échangèrent une poignée de main hésitante qui eut au moins le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
\- Tu m'avais dit que ce couloir était peu fréquenté, se plaignit Nori en se tournant vers le Nain brun, les poings sur les hanches.  
Celui-ci lui assèna une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.  
\- C'est parce qu'il l'est en temps normal, crétin! répliqua-t-il.  
\- Je me suis perdue, avoua piteusement Bilbo.  
Elle se sentait stupide.  
Frerïn lui renvoya un sourire secourable plein de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.  
\- Si vous continuez dans ce sens, maîtresse Hobbite, vous arriverez aux salles d'entraînement, dit-il en désignant le couloir.  
\- Merci, dit-elle, un peu désarçonnée par son ton aimable.  
Ce garçon avait l'air d'accorder facilement sa confiance et était trop serviable pour son propre bien. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas. Ça lui jouerait des tours. Mais peut-être qu'ici, à Ered Luin, la situation était différente.  
Elle commença à avancer dans le couloir, avant de se raviser et de se retourner.  
\- Si Kili passe par ici, vous ne m'avez pas vue, précisa-t-elle.  
Elle ne faisait pas trop confiance à Nori sur ce coup-là, mais c'était tout de même une précaution à prendre. Elle avait vu un jour, sur le marché, une statuette de pierre grossièrement taillée représentant trois petits Nains se masquant respectivement les yeux, la bouche et les oreilles, et avait trouvé que c'était une bonne métaphore de leur relation. Après tout, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une association de malfaiteur. Avec peut-être quelque chose de plus qui était de la confiance très limitée, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la relation qu'elle avait avec Kili, par exemple.  
\- Et toi, répliqua Nori, à propos de Frerïn...  
\- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle innocemment en faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un des yeux sans le trouver.  
L'implicite était ce qui marchait le mieux quand on voulait faire passer un message. Disons qu'il s'agissait là d'un accord à l'amiable.  
Bilbo fit un rapide geste de la main et se retourna pour avancer dans le couloir.

* * *

\- Je l'aime bien, déclara Frerïn en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
Nori haussa un sourcil.  
Dans la bouche de Frerïn, une telle remarque n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur étant donné qu'il n'était pas difficile de s'attirer son affection. Il était vrai que l'inverse marchait aussi. Il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher à Frerïn. Bon. Sauf peut-être dans le cas de Dwalïn.  
\- Elle a pas l'air comme ça, hein? persifla-t-il. Tu sais qu'elle te planterait un couteau entre les omoplates sans hésiter?  
Frerïn haussa les épaules et son sourire s'agrandit.  
\- Une femme dangereuse. J'adore ça, soupira-t-il d'un air rêveur.  
Devant l'expression s'assombrissant à vue d'oeil de son amant, il s'empressa de se rattraper.  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête, idiot. Tu sais que ça fait lontemps que les bonnes femmes ont cessé de m'intéresser.  
Il regarda le voleur de biais.  
\- À moins que tu n'en sois une, sussurra-t-il.  
Nori s'appuya nonchalemment sur le mur et secoua la tête.  
Frerïn était son Unique. De cela, il n'avait aucun doute.  
Au début, ça avait été un arrangement. Un échange de bons procédés entre amis, si on pouvait dire. Et puis c'était lentement devenu autre chose. Un prince et un voleur. Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Ça le rendait également vulnérable, et les condamnaient tous deux à la clandestinité, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Et franchement, qui penserait utiliser Frerïn contre lui? Ce serait plutôt l'inverse puisqu'il n'était qu'un voleur, mais encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un saisisse la nature exacte de leur relation. Les gens jasaient. Sans plus.  
Et il doutait que Bilbo se serve de l'information.  
Quoique.  
Nori soupira et se passa sa main dans ses tresses défaites.  
\- Veilles sur elle, tu veux?  
\- Elle a pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'un garde du corps, Nori, observa le Prince.  
\- Je retourne à la Montagne, répondit-il sèchement. Ordre de ton frère.  
Nori s'adoucit.  
\- Et j'ai besoin de voir Ori.  
La déception sur le visage et dans les yeux de Frerïn était visible. Il se mordait la lèvre de contrariété, et ça le faisait ressembler à un gosse boudeur.  
\- Déjà? marmonna-t-il. Il aurait pu m'en parler, l'enfoiré...  
Nori croisa les bras. Il n'avait plus envie de plaisanter. Du tout.  
\- C'est du sérieux, cette fois, Frerïn. Il veut que je prenne le Fouineur avec moi.  
Frerïn cessa immédiatement de sourire et vrilla le nez de dégoût.  
\- Le Fouineur... tu veux parler du Sournois ou du Puant? siffla-t-il.  
\- Les deux, dit Nori, levant les mains en un geste impuissant.  
Rien que l'idée de devoir supporter la créature lui répugnait, mais bon. Il allait devoir faire avec.  
\- Il va y avoir du grabuge, maintenant que Dìs et ses enfants sont en sécurité, je suppose, commenta le Nain brun. Quand est-ce que tu repars?  
\- Après le Solstice d'Été. Pas tout de suite, si ça peut te rassurer, répondit-il.  
\- Parfait.  
Frerïn se rapprocha insensiblement, le piégeant contre le mur, posant ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête. D'ordinaire, Nori n'aimait pas se sentir coincé, mais il devait reconnaître que la situation actuelle lui semblait délicieuse.  
\- Tu ne quittes pas mon lit d'ici là, murmura le Prince.  
\- Amnârabamâ, acquiesça Nori.  
Il savait qu'il arborait un sourire stupide sur le visage, mais ce n'était pas comme si il n'en avait pas le droit.  
Le voleur glissa sa main sur le côté du cou de Frerïn, passa le col, se glissa sous le vêtement. Cligna des yeux. Le Prince arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Le bâtard. Ils ne se voyaient pas pendant des mois et lors de leur rendez-vous tant attendu, il portait plusieurs couches de vêtements. Avec des lacets. Oh, il allait lui payer ça.  
Frerïn se rapprochait toujours plus, centimètre par centimètre, une expression prédatrice sur le visage. Il sentait la forge et le métal, et quelque chose comme l'herbe coupée sous la pluie aussi.  
\- À présent, sussurra-t-il alors que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à une distance infime de celles du voleur, où en étions nous?

* * *

Bilbo soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle atteignit effectivement la salle d'entraînement après avoir remonté un long couloir qui n'en finissait pas.  
C'était, à vrai dire, plus une arène qu'autre chose. La salle était immense et circulaire, taillée à même le roc, et on apercevait l'azur du ciel à travers la large ouverture du sommet. La pierre des murs étaient taillés en gradins sur toute la circonférence, et entouraient un large espace sabloneux, sur les bords duquel étaient disposés des présentoirs de bois soutenant l'arsenal le plus fourni qu'elle eut jamais vu. Il y avait même des armes de formes étranges et variées dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité. Il y avait également des cibles et une source coulant dans un bassin de pierre carrée.  
La salle était occupée. Elle aurait été étonnée du contraire. Plusieurs jeunes Nains s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc et à l'arbalète, sous la direction d'un grand humain brun au visage sévère, que Bilbo reconnut comme étant l'époux de Tauriel, Bard. Deux Nains se livraient un duel acharné au centre de l'arène. Les gradins également étaient occupés, par des Naines en majorité, et par quelques enfants. Oh, ça n'allait pas. Que faisaient-ils ici alors qu'ils étaient sensés jouer le jeu et passer inaperçus? Kili les avait-il déjà tous trouvés? En tout cas, le spectacle semblait les captiver et ils étaient relativement calmes. Bilbo nota le fait pour s'en rappeler le jour où ils seraient intenables.  
Ils étaient mignons, cette brochette d'enfants alignés côte à côte en train d'encourager les combattants de toute la force de leurs petits poumons. Il y avait Fili, le frère aîné de Kili, un petit lion doré miniature aux yeux de saphir, étonnamment mature pour son âge, Tilda, la fille de Bard, mais pas de Tauriel, elle n'avait pas bien compris ou pas bien écouté l'histoire, une gamine brune aux joues rondes vive comme un écureuil, le petit Gimli, un bambin potelé toujours fourré dans les jupes de la fille de Bard et qui cumulait plus de pilosité faciale que Kili et Fili réunis, et les deux terreurs sur patte, deux Hobbits comme elle, Merry Took et Pippin Brandybuck. Ou l'inverse. Elle avait vite découvert que la notion de famille chez les Hobbits était très large.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils.  
Kili n'était en vue nulle part, et c'était plutôt inquiétant. Le connaissant, il pouvait lui sauter dessus à tout moment.  
La Hobbite reporta son attention sur les deux duellistes au centre de l'arène. Torses nus et luisant de sueur, ils se battaient avec acharnement, faisant voler des giclées de sable à chaque mouvement, refusant chacun de cèder un pouce de terrain à l'autre.  
L'un d'eux était le grand Nain chauve, Dwalïn. Il maniait les deux haches monstrueuses qu'elle lui avait vu sans cesse tripoter nerveusement lors du voyage, et faisait pleuvoir un déluge de coups sur son adversaire. Mine de rien, c'était vraiment une armoire à glace couverte de tatouages rituels et poilu là où il fallait. Les Naines devaient sûrement se l'arracher, et ce devait être pour cela qu'il y en avait autant dans les gradins, d'ailleurs. Pas Bilbo. Il la terrifiait trop, et rien qu'à voir les énormes muscles qui serpentaient sous sa peau tatouée, il pouvait probablement l'écraser comme une mouche, même sans faire attention. Son adversaire, par contre, lui donnait visiblement du fil à retordre.  
Il fallut un certain temps à la Hobbite pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait du Roi d'Ered Luin en personne.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne maniait une longue lame effilée qui ne ressemblait à aucune arme naine, et qui semblait se démultiplier en traçant des éclairs d'argent dans les airs alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer, parant sans effort les coups furieux de son adversaire. Sa longue crinière noire veinée d'argent ondoyait dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements, humide de sueur. Il ressemblait à un fauve et se battait comme tel.  
Il fallait bien admettre qu'une fois débarrassé de ses lourdes tuniques d'apparat, il semblait un tout autre Nain. Larges épaules, torse dur aux pectoraux et abdominaux saillants, bras et jambes musclés, hanches étroites...  
Pourquoi sa nuque et la pointe de ses oreilles étaient-elles tout à coup brûlantes?  
Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil n'apparaissait pas dans le cercle de pierre.  
Bilbo cligna des yeux.  
Elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction vers laquelle ses pensées dérivaient.  
Non, elle ne suivait pas des yeux la traînée de sueur qui serpentait le long de la puissante colonne vertébrale du Nain.  
Non, elle n'avait pas envie de retracer du doigt , à travers la toison noire qui lui recouvrait le torse, le corbeau stylisé, gravé de runes à l'encre noire, tatoué sur ses pectoraux.  
Non, elle n'avait pas envie de vérifier si les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau de son dos et de ses avant bras étaient aussi fermes qu'ils le paraissaient.  
Non, non et non.  
Ça n'allait pas.  
C'était...c'était mal.  
Dangereux.  
Elle n'allait pas être...attirée par un Nain poilu.  
Elle n'allait pas être attirée par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Un Roi encore moins.  
Elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle ne voulait pas.  
Et pourtant c'était bien là. Elle voulait...quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi.  
Le toucher, peut-être. Ça devait être ça.  
L'image de Nori et de son amant dans le couloir lui revint en mémoire.  
Il n'y avait pas que ses oreilles qui étaient en feu à présent.  
Il y avait une bizarre sensation de chaleur au fond de son ventre, pas vraiment désagréable mais assez dérangeante. Un peu comme de la faim, mais ça n'en était pas, elle connaissait assez son sujet pour l'affirmer.  
Était-ce ce que Nori ressentait?  
Elle n'allait certainement pas lui poser la question. Ce bâtard en ferait des gorges chaudes.  
Ce n'était pas davantage un manque de Vieux Toby, parce qu'elle déjà avait fumé sa ration sévèrement comptée par Oïn il y avait quelques heures à peine.  
C'était un impression de vide, mêlée à un besoin vicéral de contact.  
Elle voulait...cela de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. Même si elle ne savait pas en quoi le cela consistait exactement.  
Bilbo avala sa salive.  
Ce que ça annonçait n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

La lame du Roi heurta les deux haches de son adversaire dans un grand fracas de métal, et elle crut voir des étincelles jaillir. Une des haches vola dans les airs, et le Nain chauve se retrouva avec l'épée pointée sur la jugulaire.  
\- Tu es mort, articula Écu-de-Chêne, la respiration sifflante, d'une voix presque caverneuse.  
Une entaille fine courait sur son flanc, tachant de rouge son pantalon et le sable de l'arène, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre-mesure.  
Il avait des cicatrices, lui aussi, tout comme Dwalïn. Mais il les avait probablement reçu au cours de batailles, contrairement à elle, et c'était ce qui faisait toute la différence. Eux pouvaient les arborer fièrement, et elle était condamnée à les cacher.  
Les gamins explosèrent en acclamations et sifflements.  
Les deux Nains se serrèrent respectueusement les avant-bras, et le Roi se dirigea vers le bassin pour s'asperger la figure et les épaules. Il s'ébroua comme un animal, ses longs cheveux noirs envoyant des gouttelettes dans tous les sens, chacune reflétant la lumière du soleil.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Bilbo s'aperçut qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et qu'elle faisait de l'apnée depuis un bon moment. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que deux petits bras étonnamment puissants serpentèrent autour de sa taille.  
\- J't'ai eue, déclara Kili en pressant son visage dans son dos.  
Et merde.  
Perdu.  
Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à bouder.  
Voilà ce que c'était, de se laisser déconcentrer. Il ne pouvait pas mettre une chemise, au moins?  
\- Bilbo, j'ai faim, se plaignit soudain Kili, sa voix étouffée par la tunique de la Hobbite.  
\- On ramène tes amis chez eux et ensuite on mange, promit-elle.  
La Hobbite prit le gosse par la main et escalada les gradins en direction de la brochette de gamins.  
\- J'ai attrapé Bilbo, annonça fièrement Kili. Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné.  
La Hobbite souleva le petit Gimli qui semblait fort peu intéressé par le débat houleux sur la triche qui s'ensuivit, marquant son dédain en baîllant ostensiblement, et le cala sur sa hanche. Merry avait commencé à pourchasser Pippin et Kili autour des gradins, Fili les regardait d'un air condescendant et Tilda avait filé rejoindre son père qui l'avait soulevée du sol et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs.  
La Hobbite soupira. Le temps qu'elle les rassemble, ramène à leurs parents les deux Hobbits et le bambin gazouilleur qu'elle avait sous le bras, et remette Kili et Fili à Dame Dìs, elle allait certainement être en retard au dîner.  
Malédiction.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour attraper le bon nombre de gosses et les maintenir au même endroit, une grosse demie-heure pour les accompagnements et dix autres minutes pour pouvoir enfin ramener les deux petits princes à leur mère.  
Et elle ne put même pas souffler.  
Bilbo était supposée dîner avec Oïn, comme tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il la déclare complètement apte à faire des menus normaux.  
Mais ce soir-là, elle croisa le Roi d'Ered Luin, encore trempé, ses longs cheveux humides mouillant sa tunique, et il l'invita à rester pour le repas en tant qu'invitée honoraire. Elle n'avait aucun motif pour refuser, et il était de toute façon plus prudent de ne pas le faire. Et la victoire de Kili l'avait frustrée alors un dédommagement avec de la nourriture de qualité n'était pas de refus.  
Donc la Hobbite se retrouva coincée entre Kili et Dame Dìs, devant une assiette si chargée qu'elle se demanda si elle pourrait en avaler tout le contenu, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait en fait du repas entier et pas d'un plat unique. Entrée, plat chaud, plat froid, fromage, dessert. Tout était disposé séparément sur la même assiette. Ce qui ne faisait pas tant de nourriture que cela, en fin de compte.  
Le dîner était un repas à comité restreint. Le Roi, Dame Dìs et ses enfants, Dwalïn et Balïn, et quelques notables de la ville. Ah oui, et Frerïn aussi.  
Nori se tapait le _frère_ du Roi.  
Il avait fallu que l'intéressé débarque après que tout le monde eut au moins fini l'entrée et qu'Écu-de-Chêne le salue d'un "Tu es en retard, Nadad" incendiaire pour qu'elle assimile la valeur de l'information.  
Elle espérait _vraiment_ que Nori savait ce qu'il faisait.  
L'avantage de ce genre de dîner était que, comme la table était assez grande, on remarquait à peine sa présence et on lui adressait encore moins la parole. Elle était donc tranquille pour manger, et, en revanche, pouvait écouter à loisir les conversations.  
Bipbo appris donc plusieurs choses.  
De un, utiliser une fourchette était tout un art difficile à maîtriser quand comme elle on avait l'habitude de tout arracher avec ses dents.  
De deux, se trouver sur la trajectoire de la bataille de boulettes de pains de Kili et Fili était assez déplaisant.  
De trois, son estomac pourtant blindé ne supportait pas le saumon fumé.  
De quatre, dans un dîner officiel, les conversations étaient d'une raideur et d'une platitude incroyable. Comment va votre commerce, votre mère, votre chien, etc? Ah oui, vraiment? Ce genre de choses. Les apparences, toujours.  
De cinq, le regard de Dwalïn était terrifiant lorsque vous vous mettiez à ricaner parce qu'il avait du fromage et du gras de canard autour de la bouche.  
De six, Dame Dìs avait une langue de vipère et adorait vous glisser de petits commentaires mesquins à l'oreille sur tel ou tel convive, quand elle n'en faisait pas profiter toute la tablée en lançant une pique subtile et le plus souvent implicite.  
De sept, le flirt à peine voilé de Dame Lysian avec le Roi était insupportable.  
De huit, Dame Dìs partageait cette opinion.  
Cette...garce, une petite dinde blonde outrageusement maquillée, qui était la fille d'un noble grassouillet dont Bilbo ne retint pas le titre, semblait s'être mis en tête de mettre le grappin sur Écu-de-Chêne, et ne faisait pas grand mystère de ses intentions, à grand renfort de battements de cils et de techniques peu orthodoxes, consistant entre autre à lui mettre perpétuellement sous le nez son décolleté ruisselant de bijoux, qu'elle avait imposant, et à saisir le moindre prétexte pour lui parler à l'oreille ou le frôler du bout des doigts.  
Bilbo trouvait ce manège extrêmement agaçant, d'autant plus que la pauvre fille ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de l'indifférence ennuyée du Roi à son égard, de l'expression condescendante mêlée de pitié de Frerïn, et du regard meurtrier de Dame Dìs.  
Un moment, la Hobbite crut saisir quelque chose que la princesse marmonnait dans sa barbe comme "purgatif de Oïn", mais son expression la dissuada de demander s'il fallait qu'elle en ramène pour le prochain dîner.  
Néanmoins, elle crut qu'elle allait exploser de rire et se retint à grand peine lorsque le petit Kili tira sur sa manche et lui demanda à l'oreille, la bouche pleine:  
\- Pourquoi la dame regarde Idad comme si elle allait le manger?  
Et Dame Dìs faillit s'étrangler avec une part de tourte.

Ce ne fut néanmoins qu'après le repas, lorsque tous les invités, y compris la dinde, eurent donné leur congé, que chacun put laisser librement cours à son humeur.  
\- Quelle plaie, soupira le Roi dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle.  
\- Quelle pute, oui, répliqua Frerïn.  
Dame Dìs lui talocha l'arrière du crâne, mais le mal était fait.  
\- C'est quoi, une pute? demanda Fili, curieux.  
\- Moi je sais, Bilbo m'a expliqué, répondit fièrement Kili en prenant un air très savant. C'est une dame qui se promène la nuit!  
Tous les regards se tourèrent vers la Hobbite qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se racla la gorge.  
\- Il y en a pas mal dans les bas-fonds, se justifia-t-elle, embarrassée.  
\- Ouais, et même qu'il faut pas aller les voir parce qu'elles enlèvent les petits enfants, renchérit Kili.  
Dame Dìs soupira de soulagement.  
\- J'aime beaucoup votre explication, lui glissa-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour l'empêcher de vadrouiller partout, marmonna la Hobbite. J'ai fait pareil avec les Wargs, les Orcs, les dealers et la Garde.  
Kili baîlla soudainement, immédiatement imité par son frère.  
\- Oh, quelqu'un est fatigué, dit leur mère en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
\- Chuis pas fatigué, marmonna le petit blond, mais il baîlla une nouvelle fois, détruisant toute sa crédibilité.  
Pour sa part, Bilbo avait le ventre plein, ce qui avait tendance, elle l'avait récemment découvert, à la faire somnoler, et le besoin se faisait sentir de s'écrouler sur son lit et de fermer les yeux, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait à présent dormir des nuits complètes, et en fermant les deux yeux.  
Kili se mit à sucer son pouce.  
\- Est-ce qu'Idad peut chanter? demanda-t-il entre deux bruits de succion, les yeux lourds de sommeil.  
\- Kili! protesta Dìs.  
Le Roi se leva sans un mot et décrocha une harpe de métal argenté ciselé du mur. C'était un instrument curieux, bien que Bilbo en eut déjà vu une, aux mains d'un baladin qui avait cru très intelligent de se produire dans les bas-fonds, croyant sans doute réaliser du bénéfice en distrayant la plèbe. L'idiot n'avait pas tenu une heure, mais elle se rappelait assez bien du son désacordé de l'instrument de bois. Ça n'avait pas été spécialement agréable à entendre. Mais comme tout ce qui était à l'intérieur de la Montagne semblait hideux aux yeux de la Hobbite, et que tout ce qui était à l'extérieur semblait magnifique, peut-être que ce serait différent cette fois-là.  
Et de fait, lorsque tout le monde se fut installé confortablement dans des fauteuils, et que le Roi Nain commença à pincer les cordes métalliques, elle fut incapable d'en détacher son regard.  
C'était comme d'écouter couler une rivière dont les pierres du fond auraient été faites de cristal. Il y avait quelque chose aussi du ruissellement des pièces d'or froides du trésor, mais libérées de toutes leurs sonorités menaçantes.

\- Au-delà des montagnes embrumées  
Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé  
Dans l'aube bleutée  
Il faut aller  
En quête de l'or  
Pâle et enchanté

Il avait une voix de baryton basse veloutée et expressive, qui envoyait des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale et faisait se dresser les cheveux courts de sa nuque. Écouter Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne chanter, c'était comme de se noyer dans de l'eau chaude et soyeuse, descendre toujours plus profond, et ne pas vouloir revenir à la surface.  
La chanson parlait d'or et de métal, de cavernes et de dragons, de ruine et de rage, de guerre et de perte.  
Le dragon. Le Roi sous la Montagne.  
Dame Dìs pleurait silencieusement, le regard fixés sur les flammes, et Frerïn ne souriait plus, mais les gamins avaient les yeux écarquillés et brillants comme des gemmes bleues et noires.

\- Les pins rugissaient  
Hauts et fiers  
Les vents gémissaient  
Dans la nuit d'hiver  
Rouge le feu  
Sur mille lieues  
Flambaient les arbres  
Torches de lumière

Bilbo ne sut jamais exactement à quel moment elle s'était endormie, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son fauteuil. Elle ne se rappela pas davantage du rêve qu'elle fit cette nuit-là. Tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler de ses songes était l'écho triste d'une voix profonde qui résonnait dans le noir, et que les flammes ondulaient et crépitaient lentement en suivant son rythme.

**review, everybody? à la semaine prochaine!**

**Je fais un sondage: votez par review ou par PM.  
Quel personnage voulez-vous voir apparaître en priorité dans cette liste?  
\- Thranduil  
\- Gandalf  
\- Galadriel  
\- Aragorn  
\- Boromir  
\- Radagast  
\- Beorn  
\- Smaug**


	15. Chapter 15

**Waouh, 100 reviews pour seulement 14 chapitres? Je vous aime, lecteurs!  
Résultats du sondage, sur 14 reviews, sachant que beaucoup ont proposé plusieurs personnages:  
Gandalf: 8 voix  
Aragorn: 5 voix  
Smaug: 4 voix  
Thranduil: 4 voix  
Radagast: 2 voix  
Boromir: 2 voix  
Galadriel: 1 voix  
Beorn: 1 voix  
Et le guest surprise...Sebastian le hérisson: 1 voix  
****Gandalf fait l'unanimité! D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à partager. Dans Xmen, Ian McKellen joue Magneto vieux et Michael Fassbender Magneto jeune. Donc Gandalf jeune=Michael Fassbender. Je crois que je vais finir par écrire des GandalfXOC ou GandalfXGaladriel rating M, moi.  
Sinon, à propos de ce chapitre: Je ne sais pas qui parmi vous a déjà eu un dérèglement hormonal suite à un traumatisme, mais c'est très, très chiant.**

Chapitre 15

_Oh life, it's bigger_  
_ It's bigger than you_  
_ And you are not me_  
_ The lengths that I will go to_  
_ The distance in your eyes_  
_ Oh no, I've said too much_  
_ I've said enough_

_ That's me in the corner_  
_ That's me in the spotlight_  
_ Losing my religion_  
_ Trying to keep up with you_  
_ And I don't know if I can do it_  
_ Oh no, I've said too much_  
_ I haven't said enough_

_ I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_ I thought that I heard you sing_  
_ I think I thought I saw you try_

_ Every whisper _  
_ Of every waking hour_  
_ I'm choosing my confessions_  
_ Trying to keep an eye on you_  
_ Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool_  
_ Oh no, I've said too much_  
_ I've said enough_

_ Consider this_  
_ Consider this, the hint of the century_  
_ Consider this, the slip_  
_ That brought me to my knees, failed_  
_ What if all these fantasies come_  
_ Flailing around_  
_ Now I've said too much_

_ I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_ I thought that I heard you sing_  
_ I think I thought I saw you try_

_ But that was just a dream_  
_ That was just a dream_

_ That's me in the corner_  
_ That's me in the spotlight_  
_ Losing my religion_  
_ Trying to keep up with you_  
_ And I don't know if I can do it_  
_ Oh no, I've said too much_  
_ I haven't said enough_

_ I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_ I thought that I heard you sing_  
_ I think I thought I saw you try_

_ But that was just a dream_  
_ Try, cry, why try_  
_ That was just a dream_  
_ Just a dream_  
_ Just a dream, dream_

_R.E.M., "Losing my religion"_

Ce fut l'odeur du sang qui la réveilla.  
Bilbo ouvrit ses yeux lorsque la senteur de rouille et de métal envahit ses narines, lourde et insidieuse. Une atroce crampe lui déchira les entrailles et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant, les doigts crispés sur les draps. Tous le bas de son corps poissait, et sa peau était couverte de sueur. La Hobbite tenta de s'assoir, mais une nouvelle crampe la rabattit sur le matelas. Elle repoussa les draps et se retint de hurler. Le lit, les couvertures, le sommier, sa chemise de nuit, et ses cuisses, tout était imbibé de sang, épais et collant.  
Je suis en train de mourir, pensa-t-elle immédiatement, et la panique commença à la submerger lentement.  
Voilà.  
C'était arrivé.  
Quelqu'un était venue l'assassiner dans son sommeil, et elle était en train de saigner à mort.  
Elle n'avait jamais été en sécurité, quelle idiote d'avoir cru ça, vraiment. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à baisser sa garde.  
Elle en aurait pleuré de rage.  
Mais la Mort se faisait attendre. Elle n'entendait pas de voix, n'avait pas froid, ni d'hallucinations. Bizarre.  
Et la douleur n'était pas du tout celle qu'elle aurait pu ressentir si on l'avait charcutée au couteau ou autre objet tranchant. C'était des crampes, pas une brûlure permanente et croissante.  
Bizarre.  
Elle se tâta avec hésitation le bas du ventre, là où ça faisait mal. Il n'y avait rien. Sa peau était lisse, et les seules blessures qu'elle sentait sous des doigts étaient cicatrisées depuis longtemps.  
Personne ne l'avait charcutée.  
Alors quoi?  
Elle explora plus loin avec répugnance. La réalisation que le sang venait en fait de l'intérieur d'elle-même faillit la faire hurler et elle se mordit les phalanges de sa main libre pour se calmer.  
_Une hémorragie. Une putain d'hémorragie interne_.  
Quelque chose qu'elle avait mangé, peut-être? Avait-elle par mégarde avalé un os de poulet dont les esquilles vicieuses lui auraient ravagé les entrailles?  
Mais il n'y avait, à sa connaissance, pas d'os dans le blanc de poulet dont Oïn la nourrissait.  
Inspirer. Expirer.  
Calme. Calme. Je suis calme.  
Elle avait vu une telle chose, une fois. Une Naine faire une fausse couche et se vider de son sang en pleine rue, le flot écarlate et gluant étant impossible à endiguer, et personne ne s'en souciant de toute façon. Mais Bilbo était sûre à plus de cent pour cent qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, et qu'elle ne le serait probablement jamais.  
Ce n'était donc pas ça non plus.  
Une nouvelle crampe la fit se plier en deux. La sueur qui lui recouvrait la peau était glacée. Elle se redressa en position assise, se rallongea. Ce n'était pas mieux. Elle pouvait sentir le flux couler sans discontinuer entre ses jambes.  
Oïn. Elle devait voir Oïn.  
Mais le vieux dormait à l'extérieur, en ville, et de toute façon, il était sourd comme un pot de chambre et avait le sommeil lourd. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir non plus, parce qu'elle pressentait que si elle se levait, le flot poisseux s'échapperait d'elle encore plus vite. Et personne ne l'entendrait appeler à l'aide, parce que les murs de pierre étaient d'une épaisseur remarquable.  
Elle était coincée.  
Coincée et dans de beaux draps. Au sens propre et au sens figuré.  
L'odeur métallique la submergeait, elle sentait qu'elle allait être malade. Les crampes se calmaient, s'espaçaient. Ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était mieux, parce que le flux ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Bilbo ne savait pas que le corps en contenait autant. Mais vu la quantité, elle s'étonnait de ne pas être déjà vidée.  
Elle se sentait faible. Très, très faible, et il étair probable que de toute façon, si elle tentait de se lever, ses jambes ne la supporteraient pas. C'était comme si une pierre venait d'écraser son estomac, l'alourdissant désagréablement.  
Bilbo jeta un regard anxieux vers la fenêtre. L'aube se levait à peine, grisâtre et brumeuse. Dans une ou deux heures, Oïn viendrait. Peut-être que si elle ne bougeait pas et restait dans la même position, elle pourrait tenir jusque là.  
Elle n'osait plus remuer un cil, de toute façon, parce qu'au moindre mouvement, un flux tiède s'écoulait entre ses cuisses, sans parler des crampes qui continuaient à intervalles réguliers, lui coupant le souffle et la forçant à se mordre les doigts pour ne pas gémir tout haut. Il y avait du sang sous ses ongles, et le goût de rouille sur sa langue lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.  
Bilbo se recroquevilla sur le lit, assise les genoux relevés, les bras autour des jambes et la tête cachée entre les deux.  
Elle n'osait plus bouger d'un poil et attendit.  
Attendit.  
Attendit.  
La Mort ne venait pas.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'inquiéter.

C'est ainsi que Oïn la trouva, nichée au beau milieu d'un capharnaüm de couvertures et de draps tachés d'écarlate, complètement tétanisée.  
Il en lâcha sa sacoche qui tomba sur le sol, avant de courir au dehors avec une célérité spectaculaire pour son âge et de revenir avec de l'eau chaude, des linges propres et une Dame Dìs en robe de chambre et visiblement d'assez mauvaise humeur, qui poussa un juron assez déplacé dans sa bouche à la vue du spectacle.  
\- Je vais mourir, c'est ça? demanda la Hobbite dans un filet de voix alors que la Naine s'appliquait à lui essuyer consciencieusement les cuisses et que le vieux guérisseur préparait une tisane dont les ingrédient émettaient un odeur suspecte.  
\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, la rabroua la princesse. Vous avez vos lunes, voilà tout.  
Ses _lunes_. Tout simplement. _Non_. Ça n'allait pas.  
\- Pour apaiser la douleur, dit Oïn en lui tendant la tisane. Quand avez-vous saigné pour la dernière fois, mon enfant?  
\- Sais pas, marmonna-t-elle.  
À vrai dire, elle n'avait saigné qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et elle ne se rappelait pas de la date. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années.  
Bilbo avala sa tisane. C'était âcre et trop chaud, mais relaxant.  
\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira le vieux.  
Dame Dìs l'interrogea du regard.  
\- Lorsque les conditions ne sont pas favorables, comme en cas de famine ou d'intense stress, expliqua-t-il, le corps de la femme peut s'adapter et modifier le cours de ses cycles lunaires, et même les stopper complètement.  
Dame Dìs déchira d'épaisses bandes de tissu qu'elle enroula autour des cuisses et du ventre de la Hobbite, la maintenant bien serrée.  
\- Votre corps reprend juste son fonctionnement normal, conclut-il. C'est un signe que vous allez mieux, même si ça peut être impressionnant.  
Ah bon? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression.  
Et la perspective de saigner tous les mois ne l'enchantait guère. Si c'était cela, aller mieux, alors aller mal n'était pas si terrible que ça.  
Bref.  
Elle n'allait pas mourir, c'était déjà ça.  
Malheureusement pour elle, même s'il s'agissait juste d'un dérèglement biologique banal, Dame Dìs et Oïn se mirent d'accord pour qu'elle ne quitte pas le lit, par sécurité, jusqu'à ce que le flot se soit tari. Elle se retrouvait donc coincée, allongée entre d'épaisses couvertures et surrélevée par des piles de coussin, dans une désespérante et très ennuyeuse inactivité.  
Pas qu'on ne vienne pas lui rendre visite, non.  
Kili venait tous les jours et Bilbo se retrouvait envahie de gosses, parce que le petit n'était jamais seul, Dame Dìs se pointait toujours à heure fixe et restait discuter, en général avec un ouvrage de broderie, ses doigts agiles maniant l'aiguille avec précision, et Bilbo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en suivre les mouvements des yeux, Tauriel passa lui apporter une tisane bizarrement parfumée à la fleur d'oranger qui la fit dormir pendant deux jours, et même le Roi vint s'enquérir de son état.  
Mais tous ces braves gens ne pouvaient être là en permanence, et lorsque Bilbo se retrouvait seule à regarder le plafond, elle s'ennuyait royalement. Elle n'était pas habituée à ne rien faire.  
Aussi, Dame Dìs lui apporta un livre pour lui faire passer le temps.

Bilbo savait lire, ce qui pour un habitant des bas-fonds illustrait parfaitement l'expression "au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois".  
Bien que son savoir se réduise à déchiffrer péniblement les graffitis, les proclamations royales, quelques runes naines parmi les plus utilisée, les noms des rues et les prix indiqués sur les articles à vendre, ça lui donnait tout de même une bonne longueur d'avance sur la grande majorité d'analphabêtes qui composait la population. Ça faisait d'elle, de fait, quasiment une intellectuelle. Les intellectuels avaient de la valeur, et ce qui avait de la valeur avait de plus grandes chances de survie dans les bas-fonds.  
Bilbo avait appris seule, à partir du moment où elle avait compris par hasard, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, la relation entre le dessin du lion sur l'enseigne de l'auberge, le mot lion en lui-même, et les signes inscrits dessous. Elle avait ensuite déchiffré toutes les enseignes qu'elle avait pu trouver, et avait donc un niveau assez honorable pour une autodidacte. La Hobbite s'était même entraînée à écrire son propre nom avec des morceaux de charbon. Et Nori lui avait donné quelques leçons à ses heures perdues.  
Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'elle avair un livre dans les mains. Elle en avait vu, une fois, chez le Maître, et c'était son registre des ventes. Mais ce livre-là, un gros ouvrage de cuir rouge à la reliure dorée, contenait une histoire.  
_La Légende de Beren et Luthìen._  
Jamais entendu parler, et elle était plutôt méfiante. Puis elle ouvrit la première page et le bouquin l'absorba tellement qu'elle en oublia l'heure du dîner.  
Bilbo n'avait pas l'habitude de lire autant et aussi vite, et au bout d'une heure de lecture sans interruption, ses yeux la brûlaient et elle avait une légère migraine, si bien qu'elle dut arrêter pour se reposer un peu. Mais elle se sentait frustrée. Elle voulait savoir la suite. En effet, Beren Erchamion était coincé dans les donjons d'Angband, et allait être dévoré par un loup à la fin de la page. D'autant plus qu'il y avait des illustrations, et que le loup ouvrait sa grande gueule pourpre sur le feuillet adjacent.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine face à un gâteau au chocolat.  
Elle voulait être Luthìen.  
Elle voulait être Luthìen, mais quand elle voulut imaginer Beren, c'est le visage de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne qui s'imposa à son esprit, et elle repoussa l'idée avec véhémence.  
C'était bien beau, les histoires d'amour, mais ça ne se passait pas comme ça dans la réalité, et le nombre de fois où, à la place de Beren, elle aurait fui pour sauver sa peau était assez conséquent.  
Rien n'était vraisemblable.  
Dans la réalité, il n'y avait ni Prince Charmant, ni Chevalier en armure brillante, ni princesse attendant en haut d'un arbre que ses cheveux soient assez longs pour pouvoir s'en échapper, ni noble animal arrivant à point nommé.  
Dans la réalité, les princesses, comme Dame Dìs, étaient veuves et tristes, les Princes Charmants et les Chevaliers perdaient leur tête, comme Vili, ou préféraient les voleurs aux princesses, comme Frerïn, les dragons étaient des mères et des enfants massacrés dans leurs nids, les nobles dames Elfes, aveugles comme Tauriel, et les Rois, fous comme celui qui règnait à Erebor, ou froids et dépossèdés de leur royaume, comme Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.  
Il n'y avait ni honneur ni vertu, il y avait des famines, des guerres et des viols, des enfants assassinés.  
La réalité n'était guère reluisante.  
Et pourtant, il était absolument fantastique de se plonger dans un livre et de se bercer d'illusions.  
Un plaisir coupable.  
Une façon comme une autre d'oublier.  
Oïn dut lui arracher le livre pour l'obliger à dormir, et elle feignit volontiers d'être encore malade alors même que le flux de sang n'était plus qu'une mince tache occasionnelle sur les linges blancs, rien que pour pouvoir rester avec son livre, la couverture formant une tente au dessus de sa tête.  
Ça se finissait bien. Enfin relativement. Beren mourait, mais Luthìen allait le chercher aux Cavernes de Mandos, renonçait à son immortalité pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés, et ils vivaient heureux pour toujours, cachés à la face des mortels. Le genre de truc qui n'arriverait jamais dans la réalité, et d'ailleurs certains passages la firent ricaner car dégoulinants de bons sentiment, mais qui vous tenait en haleine jusqu'au dernier mot.  
Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et la fin de la lecture coïncida par bonheur avec le moment où Oïn déclara qu'elle pouvait se lever et repartir comme si de rien n'était.  
Le premier réflexe de la Hobbite fut de penser à aller rendre son livre à Dame Dìs, et d'éventuellement lui demander si elle pouvait lui en prêter un autre.  
Donc Bilbo se leva sur ses jambes encore faiblardes, et se prépara à sa première sortie depuis des jours.  
En enfilant sa tunique, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Elle ne pouvait plus fermer le col complètement, et le vêtement était un peu serré au niveau du torse. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas rétréci au lavage, c'était donc elle qui avait pris du volume.  
Elle en eut la confirmation face au miroir. Elle ne pouvait presque plus se compter les côtes ni discerner le moindre de ses os, et on discernait nettement, au niveau de son torse, une courbe qui à défaut d'être volumineuse, n'était définitivement pas enfantine.  
De l'avantage d'une nourriture saine et équilibrée.  
Elle ne serait peut-être jamais aussi plantureuse qu'Esmeralda Brandybuck, la mère du petit Meriadoc, mais au moins, elle ne faisait plus vraiment penser à une gamine rachitique. Son visage avait changé, aussi. Il était plus rond, moins anguleux. Elle avait des taches de rousseur. Au début, elle les avait frottées en croyant que c'était de la crasse récalcitrante, mais apparemment non. Elle commençait, en fait, à ressembler à une véritable Hobbite, et plus à un farfadet douteux. Quelque part, c'était rassurant.

Dame Dìs n'était pas dans ses appartements. Néanmoins, après avoir questionné un peu au hasard, elle appris néanmoins que la princesse était allée faire ses dévotions au temple.  
La Hobbite grimaça.  
Elle ne voyait pas vraiment les Valar comme de bienveillantes créatures à l'écoute de leurs fidèles. En fait, ils l'effrayaient, raison pour laquelle elle évitait de les prier pour ne pas leur rappeler son existence. Et puis, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais manifesté leur présence. Il y avait eu, une fois, sous la Montagne, à la tête d'une secte vénérant Morgoth sous son nom originel de Melkor, un prêtre assez louche qui réalisait des tours assez impressionnants et difficiles à expliquer rationnellement, du moins en apparence, mais c'était surtout de la poudre jetée aux yeux des imbéciles. Nombreux, les imbéciles, soit dit en passant. Et solliciter le Vala maudit dans ses prières lui semblait assez suicidaire, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher de tenter l'expérience sans aucun résultat.  
Les bas fonds d'Erebor semblaient relativement abandonnés des entités supérieures. Les rares temples consacrés aux divinités sous la Montagne, d'ailleurs consacrés pour la grande majorité à Mahal, Créateur des Nains, étaient en ruines et désertés par une population dont les seuls idoles étaient devenus des entités palpables possèdant une réalité certaine, comme l'argent ou la drogue.  
Bilbo était donc assez sceptique.  
Mais bon. Peut-être que la conception qu'on avait des Valars à Ered Luin était différente.  
Elle prit donc le chemin du temple qui leur était consacré, traversant pour cela le centre-ville, savourant le contact des dalles sèches et chauffées par le soleil sous ses plantes de pied, sensation si différente de celle que l'on avait lorsqu'on foulait la pierre froide et boueuse des bas fonds. La ville était belle, belle et propre, saturée de senteurs, de couleurs et de sons.  
Le temple était à son image. Un simple bâtiment rond de marbre blanc, dépouillé mais majestueux, orné de colonnades lisses surmontés de châpiteaux sculptés et de vitraux de verre colorés. Lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur, elle fut frappée par le calme et le silence qui y règnait. La lumière du soleil pénétrait à travers les vitraux, projetant de vifs éclats colorés sur le sol et les murs. C'était beau. Simple, mais authentique, sans aucune surcharge. Le mur circulaire était creusé de niches dans lesquelles se trouvaient les statues des neufs Valars principaux, les Aratar. À leurs pieds étaient déposés des bougies dont les lumières tremblotantes se mêlaient sur les parois et le sol dallé à celle des vitraux, et diverses offrandes. Visiblement, l'endroit était fréquenté assidûment, et il semblait exister une foi véritable.  
Les sculptures étaient de marbre, mais étaient revêtues de véritables habits et portaient leurs symboles propres qui les rendaient facilement identifiables.  
Au centre, Manwë, maître des vents et des airs, le plus puissant de tous, son aigle sur l'épaule, majestueux dans ses grands drapés blancs, son sceptre et ses yeux sertis de saphirs, et à ses côtés, sa compagne Varda Elentári des Étoiles, aux yeux d'améthystes et aux longs cheveux d'ébène, couverte de longs voiles vaporeux bleu sombre piquetés d'étoiles d'argent.  
Ensuite venait Nienna, des larmes de cristal de roche coulant sur ses joues de marbe, entièrement recouverte de voiles de deuil noirs, et Mandos, Juge des Morts, également encapuchonné de ténèbres, deux rubis rougeoyant sous l'ombre de ses orbites.  
Puis venait Oromë, seigneur de la Chasse et des Animaux sauvages, revêtu de fourrures, et Ulmo, maître des Eaux et des Océans, portant trident d'or et corselet de mithril évoquant des écailles, ses longs cheveux de jade ornés de coquillages et de coraux.  
Une des niches était vide et la couche de poussière devant elle indiquait que personne ne s'y était agenouillé depuis bien longtemps. À n'en pas douter, il s'agissait de celle de Melkor, ou Morgoth, peut importait le nom, et il y avait quelque chose de menaçant même dans cette absence.  
Enfin, venaient les deux seuls Valar en qui Bilbo plaçait un semblant de foi et de confiance.  
Tout d'abord Aulë le Forgeron, qu'elle préférait nommer Mahal, seigneur du Feu et de la Terre, et créateur des Nains, le seul des Valar à porter la barbe, une belle barbe de fil d'or aui tranchait sur sa peau de pierre noire, appuyé sur son marteau de fer, l'air bienveillant, vêtu d'un tablier de cuir, et tenant dans sa main une forme vaguement humanoïde, encore floue, mal taillée et imprécise, qu'il regardait avec amour. Et sa compagne, Yavanna, maîtresse de la Nature, des fruits et des arbres, mère des Semi-Hommes, jeune et belle, ses yeux d'émeraude étincelant doucement sous la lumière des bougies, ses mains ouvertes débordantes d'épis d'or, de fruits et de fleurs taillés dans des gemmes dures et brillantes.  
On aurait dit qu'un soin tout particulier avait été apporté à ces deux statues. Probablement les deux divinités les plus vénérées à Ered Luin, à en juger par l'impressionnante quantité d'offrandes se trouvant à leurs pieds.

Pourtant, ce ne fut ni devant Mahal ni devant Yavanna que Bilbo trouva Dame Dìs, comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, mais devant Mandos. La princesse Naine était agenouillée, tête courbée et vêtu de noir, un voile de gaze drapé autour du visage.  
Ses épaules tremblaient, mais ses yeux clos étaient secs.  
Curieux. En tant que mère et que Naine, Dìs aurait pu faire un autre choix que le Vala des Morts.  
Serrant le livre des deux bras contre sa poitrine, la Hobbite avança dans sa direction. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder sans que ça soit embarrassant. Peut-être juste s'assoir et attendre qu'elle ait fini de prier.  
Bilbo s'agenouilla aux côtés de la Naine. Celle-ci ne parut pas remarquer sa présence, et pendant un moment il n'y eut aucun son dans le temple, juste le crépitement des bougies.  
Puis la princesse se redressa et arrangea les chandelles, grattant la cire qui avait coulé sur le sol de pierre.  
\- Kili m'a dit que vous ne croyiez pas, murmura-t-elle.  
Le gosse ne savait pas tenir sa langue, apparemment. Bon.  
La Hobbite haussa les épaules et fit un large geste de la main.  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait créé tout ça, dit-elle. Ils existent, c'est pas le problème.  
La Naine affichait une expression perplexe.  
\- Quand j'étais enfant, continua Bilbo, embarrassée, j'ai prié Yavanna de guérir ma mère de sa toux. J'ai prié Mahal quand j'ai voulu m'échapper des bas-fonds.  
Elle eut un ricanement ironique.  
\- J'ai même été faire brûler un bâton d'encens pour que Morgoth réduise le Roi sous la Montagne en cendre, et détruise la Montagne et tout ce qu'il y avait dessous.  
Dìs afficha une expression choquée. Effectivement. Il fallait être cinglé ou particulièrement inconscient pour s'en remettre à Morgoth. Surtout pour une telle demande.  
\- Ma mère est morte en crachant ses poumons, la Montagne est toujours là, le Roi est un peu trop vivant à mon goût, et mon dos ne s'est jamais remis de mon évasion, comme vous avez pu le voir, siffla-t-elle amèrement. Et vous voudriez que je rende un culte à des gens qui se moquent bien de tout ce qu'on peut leur demander?  
Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur elle. Elle venait de mettre le doigts sur ce qu'elle ressentait. De la colère. Elle était furieuse, et l'admettre faisait un bien fou.  
Dame Dìs n'était pas d'accord. Cela se voyait à son expression un poil tordue. Mais elle n'odait visiblement pas la contredire. Il faut dire que les arguments étaient plutôt difficiles à contester.  
Enfin, la Naine balaya les neufs statues du regard.  
\- J'ai longtemps prié, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, dit-elle, pour que mon époux et mon fils me soit rendus.  
Très efficace. Enfin, à moitié. Bilbo retint un commentaire sarcastique. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.  
\- Seul Kili m'est revenu. Les Valar donnent et reprennent.  
La voix de la princesse se brisa.  
\- Je n'ai même pas de tombe pour me recueillir. Il ne me reste rien de lui, pas même un vêtement ou une arme. Rien.  
D'où Mandos, Juge et Gardien des Morts.  
Bilbo se remémora le Lion.  
_Vili_.  
Son nom était Vili. L'autre gamin, Fili, lui ressemblait tellement que c'était confondant. Sauf pour les yeux, évidemment.  
Il n'y avait pas de tombe pour Vili. Seulement la fosse, et encore, en partie, parce que sa tête avait certainement pourri au bout d'une pique, bouffée par les vers et les corbeaux, rongée et déssèchée par le vent et le froid.  
La Hobbite porta la main à l'ourlet de sa tunique, fit rouler la perle sous ses doigts à travers le tissu. Elle déchira brusquement le vêtement et tendit le bijou à la Naine sans un mot.  
Les yeux de Dame Dìs firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre la paume de la Semie-Homme et son visage.  
\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça? murmura-t-elle dans un filet de voix.  
\- J'étais là, répondit maladroitement Bilbo. Je veux dire, le jour où ils l'ont tué. Le Lion. Je veux dire, Vili.  
La Naine sourit tristement. Le Lion. Oui.  
\- Voilà un surnom qui lui sied.  
Il y avait encore un peu de sang noirci incrusté dans les motifs gravés dans le mithril.  
\- Il était là. Le Roi. Daìn, cracha la Hobbite. Il voulait savoir où vous étiez et où étaient les gosses, mais il a rien dit.  
Enfin si. _Ishkaqwi ai durugnul_. Mais ça ne répondait pas franchement à la question.  
\- Kili a rien vu parce que je l'ai pas laissé regarder, conclut Bilbo. Je lui raconterais, plus tard, comment son père a été courageux.  
Brusquement, la Hobbite se retrouva serrée dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Dame Dìs la pressait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Maladroitement, Bilbo croisa ses bras autour des épaules de la Naine, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Après tout, le seul à l'avoir pris dans ses bras de toute son existence avait été Kili. Et Kili n'avait pas la force et les dimensions de Dame Dìs.  
Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsque la princesse dessera son étreinte. Ses yeux brillaient, et pourtant, ils étaient aussi durs que de l'acier.  
\- Je vais continuer à prier, annonça-t-elle. Vous ne croyez peut-être pas en la puissance des Valar, Bilbo, mais c'est véritablement eux qui vous ont envoyée.  
La Hobbite grimaça.  
\- Ouais. Parfois je m'étonne moi-même, parce qu'aucune personne tenant un tant soi peu à sa peau dans les bas-fonds ne prendrait le risque de s'occuper d'un gosse.  
Dame Dìs rit. Un rire qui se voulait gai mais dont l'écho était amer.  
\- Et pourtant, vous l'avez fait, déclara-t-elle. Pourquoi?  
La Hobbite ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça. C'était vrai, après tout. Pourquoi?  
Elle ne savait pas.  
Elle avait trouvé un gosse perdu, l'avait récupéré, et avait tenté de l'élever. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. Pas vraiment.  
Et pourtant.  
Dame Dìs avait raison. C'était un acte particulièrement stupide, accompli par quelqu'un qui n'était pas d'une intelligence particulièrement aiguisée, mais qui savait n'être pas une idiote non plus.  
Alors pourquoi?  
\- Il était tout seul et il avait peur, murmura-t-elle. C'est comme moi. J'ai toujours peur.  
Elle jeta un regard circulaire aux statues des divinités. Elles la mettaient mal à l'aise, avec leurs yeux de pierres précieuses qui lui donnaient l'impression de suivre la moindre de ses mouvements.  
L'explication de Dame Dìs était plausible.  
Se pouvait-il que l'un d'entre eux lui ait ordonné inconsciemment de s'occuper du gosse? Non que ça ait apporté de mauvaises choses, au contraire, mais elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'une entité supérieure influence ses actions. De la part d'un Vala, elles se serait attendue à quelque chose d'un peu plus spectaculaire. Ça, c'était juste...et bien, mesquin.  
Pas qu'elle regrette d'avoir sauvé le gamin, hein? Mais si c'était une intervention des Valar, il était temps qu'ils se bougent, ceux-là. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Morgoth, ou Melkor, peu importait sa désignation, parce qu'elle avait entendu tellement de choses à propos du Vala Maudit qu'attirer son attention ne lui semblait pas vraiment souhaitable.  
Bilbo regarda la niche vide de biais.  
Allait-elle se transformer en succube ou en une autre chose absolument pas naturelle si c'était Melkor qui l'avait influencée?  
Elle espérait très fort que non.  
Donc Bilbo Baggins fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années.  
Elle pria.

_Ô puissants Valar, protégez-moi, protégez Kili et toute sa famille et toutes les personnes qui ont été bonnes avec moi, même ce crétin de Nori. Oh, et tant que vous y êtes, transformez le Roi sous la Montagne en rat ou en autre chose du même genre. Et ne me changez pas en un truc pas normal. Et gardez un oeil sur Morgoth, aussi, quand même._

C'était peut-être un peu rude de forme par manque de pratique, et la foi n'y était pas vraiment, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, et il semblait que peut-être, en fin de compte, les concernés eussent des oreilles. Même pour les mécréants dans son genre.  
Dame Dìs poussa un soupir, et considéra la perle au creux de sa paume.  
\- Je l'avais forgée moi-même pour notre mariage, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Et voilà que c'est la seule chose qui me reste de lui.  
\- Il vous reste Kili et Fili, observa la Hobbite. Ils lui ressemblent.  
La Naine acquiesça, un sourire triste relevant le coin de ses lèvres.  
\- Beaucoup de Nains se laissent périr après la perte de leur Unique, savez-vous, Bilbo?  
Nan.  
Elle ne savait pas. Qu'une personne en pleine santé puisse se laisser crever parce que quelqu'un était mort, c'était une notion qui la dépassait.  
Quoi?  
La vie continuait, après tout.  
D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était un Unique. Sans doute un trux de Nain. Synonyme d'époux?  
\- Sans Kili et Fili, il est probable que j'aurais renoncé depuis longtemps, moi aussi, conclut la Naine en resserrant convulsivement son châle autour de son corps.  
À la voir, Bilbo en doutait. Dame Dìs était forte, bien plus forte et bien plus courageuse qu'elle-même ne le serait jamais. Et assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'était la Peur. La Hobbite ne serait pas vraiment surprise si elle la trouvait un jour dans l'arène, l'épée à la main. Et si elle affrontait le meilleur guerrier, disons...Dwalïn-la-Montagne-de-muscles-en-mouvement, elle parierait sur la princesse.  
Dame Dìs embrassa la perle, puis la déposa au pied de la statue.  
\- Puisse-t-il reposer en paix, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Puisse-t-il reposer en paix, lui fit écho la Hobbite.  
Même si elle en doutait. Les morts, en général, ne reposaient en paix que lorsque du sang avait été versé en paiement de celui répandu pour leurs vies. Et ça, même Mandos ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Vili père de Kili ne reposerait pas en paix. Pas tant que le Roi-sous-la-Montagne continuerait de reposer son derrière osseux sur le trône de pierre d'Erebor.  
Puisse-t-il lui donner des courbatures. Et des rhumatismes.  
Puisse-t-il crever dessus.  
Et puisque les Valar étaient là, autant leur demander de mettre la main à la pâte. Vu le nombre de gens qui maudissaient chaque jour l'Usurpateur en leur nom, ils était peut-être temps qu'ils réagissent. Bilbo se demanda soudain ce qu'il se passerait si on cessait totalement de les prier. Peut-être qu'ils mouraient.

Dame Dìs se leva et lissa les plis de sa robe de deuil, avant de tendre la main pour aider la Hobbite à se relever. Les genoux de Bilbo commençaient justement à la faire souffrir de l'immobilité et du froid de la pierre, et elle accepta la main tendue avec reconnaissance.  
\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir sur pied si tôt, commenta la Naine alors qu'elles quittaient le temple, bras dessus, bras dessous, une démarche assez inhabituelle pour Bilbo qui devait se caler sur la foulée plus longue de sa compagne.  
Dame Dìs arborait un sourire factice qui en disait long sur son envie de changer de sujet de conversation. Il n'y avait qu'une moitié de sincérité dans l'expression, mais Bilbo s'en accommodait bien. Elle aussi, après tout, s'était entraînée à cela. Faire croire que tout va bien alors que tout va mal. Quitte à passer du coq à l'âne, même de façon boîteuse.  
\- Justement, dit la Hobbite en désignant le livre qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Je l'ai terminé.  
\- Nous en possèdons une bibliothèque complète. Je peux vous la montrer, si vous voulez, proposa la princesse tout en la délestant gentiment du lourd ouvrage relié de cuir qui commençait à devenir un poid mort au bout de son bras.  
Cela semblait un peu abrupt. Elles sortaient juste d'un temple et d'une discussion digne de deux croques-mort. Et puis la Hobbite eut la vision de rayonnages emplis de centaines et de centaines de livres, habités de chevaliers, de princesses et de dragons qui jamais n'auraient les mêmes problèmes dont la réalité s'accommodait si mal.  
Bilbo s'inclina légèrement.  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

**next week: SMAUG!**

**sinon...j'ai récidivé avec une nouvelle vidéo de fem!bilbo/thorin (encore rien à voir avec cette fic, sauf pour ceux qui lisent A so great game): watch?v=xJjjmzPdS2s&amp;feature=player_detailpage**

**La première personne à reviewez a droit à un drabble dédicacé sur Walk or die, et ca peut-être n'importe quoi...le point de vue de Kili, du Bard/Tauriel ou du Nori/Frerïn, le passé du rat tué par Bilbo dans le chapitre 2...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Today...Smauglock!  
J'ai publié le premier OS dans une autre fic, Walk or Die: Outtakes, que vous pouvez suivre dès maintenant. Prochain OS pour mon premier revieweur(euse) sur ce chapitre!  
Sinon...ma fic existe maintenant en anglais, et c'est Luna Lightwood qui la traduit. Et comme elle est super douée, allez-y!**

Chapitre 16

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight_  
_Then we should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns_  
_Then my brothers will die_  
_And as the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire,_  
_Oh you know I saw a city burning out_  
_And I see fire_  
_Feel the heat upon my skin_  
_And I see fire_  
_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

Bilbo avait pensé que filer deux gamins sans se faire remarquer était chose facile.  
Apparemment, elle s'était trompée.  
Tout en rasant le mur de pierre, veillant à ne pas perdre les deux gosses des yeux, la Hobbite se lèchait les doigts, attentive à ne pas gaspiller la moindre miette de la tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait "empruntée". Sa main était encore collante du sucre glacée et de la compote qui en formaient le nappage, et elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir des miettes tout autour de la bouche, qui la désignaient automatiquement comme l'auteure du larcin, mais ce n'était qu'un détail mineur parce que la peine en valait le plaisir.  
Les tartes aux pommes de Verna étaient absolument délicieuses. En fait, absolument tout ce qu'elle ou son fils Brenur cuisinait était un enchantement pour les papilles, à l'attrait duquel elle ne pouvait absolument pas résister. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit responsable principale des cuisines du palais. Apparemment, elle avait repris à Ered Luin le travail que son époux décédé occupait à Erebor, époux qui se trouvait être par ailleurs le frère de Bofur. Secondée de l'aîné de ses six enfants, une famille particulièrement bénie par Mahal selon les Nains, Verna accomplissait un boulot phénoménal, menant ses locaux et personnel à la manière d'un véritable despote, et s'en portait à merveille. Son tour de taille et celui de son fils étaient là pour le prouver, quoique selon Bofur, feu Bombur son époux atteignait une ampleur défiant toute conccurrence.  
Bilbo se félicita d'être à l'opposé des cuisines. Verna s'apercevrait forcément, et Morgoth seul savait comment, qu'il manquait une tartelette. Et quoi qu'il se passe, mieux valait dans ces moments-là rester hors de portée de la redoutable louche en fonte qui ne quittait le poings de la plantureuse Naine que pour s'abattre sur le crâne de l'imprudent pris sur le fait en train de roupiller ou de poser un doigt malvenu sur un pâtisserie. Verna était certainement la personne la plus effrayante d'Ered Luin. Mais sa masse corporelle l'empêcherait de lui courir après. Du moins, en théorie. Elle l'espérait fortement. Parce qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts que pourraient faire l'entrée en contact de la fonte Naine avec son crâne fragile de Hobbite.

Bilbo se plaqua contre le mur lorsque les deux gamins firent une pause à un embranchement et commencèrent à se disputer sur la direction à suivre.  
Ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire dans ces tunnels, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne les avait pas encore rattrapés au lieu de les ramener à Dame Dìs séance tenante par le fond de leur culotte. Peut-être faisaient-ils juste de l'exploration. Après tout, c'était aussi ce que Bilbo faisait quand elle avait leur âge ou tout du moins l'équivalent, et encore, dans une situation autrement plus dangereuse.  
Oui, mais elle savait ce qu'était un ancien tunnel minier, et à quel point cela pouvait être traître, et Fili et Kili ne le savaient pas. Et bien que le granit d'Ered Luin ait l'air bien plus stable que celui d'Erebor, elle ne s'y fiait pas pour autant, même si le risque d'éboulement était relativement faible.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas sa plus grande source d'inquiétude.  
Non.  
Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que l'expédition tunnelière des deux partenaire-dans-le-crime novices soit une opération préparée de longue date. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils conspiraient à voix basse en pensant qu'on ne les voyait pas, que Fili chapardait plus ou moins discrètement de la nourriture aux cuisines et du matériel ça et là, et que Kili arborait en permanence cette expression si particulière qui lui était propre et qui annonçait bien souvent, et elle l'avait appris à ses dépends, l'arrivée imminente d'une catastrophe.  
Elle s'était donc méfiée depuis un certain temps. Cependant, elle s'attendait plus à une farce monstrueuse, et ce, sur la personne de Dame Lysian, que les deux gosses avaient pris en grippe. Elle avait presque pitié de la pauvre fille. Presque. La jeune Naine n'avait pas reparu au palais depuis qu'une souris s'était introduite fortuitement dans son corsage, et bien que Bilbo ne puisse nier une certaine part de responsabilité, était donné qu'elle avait elle-même attrapé le rongeur avec un peu d'aide venant de Frerïn et l'indifférence feinte de Dame Dìs qui les avait pris sur le fait, elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter. Pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas très bien à cerner, le moindre contact que se permettait la petite dinde avec le Roi lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête et lui donnait envie de la gifler de toutes ses forces, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, parce qu'elle était, malgré tout, une Hobbite qui n'avait pas envie de perdre le semblant de respectabilité qu'elle avait construit avec de bonnes manières.  
Non, elle n'était pas jalouse.  
Cette petite garce était bien trop familière avec Écu-de-Chêne, et ça ne se faisait pas. Il était important de rester à sa place. Ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'épargner un croûton de pain spécialement pour la souris qui avait remarquablement accomplit ce qu'on attendait d'elle lorsque Kili l'avait lâchée depuis le haut d'une statue directement dans le décolleté de la pintade blonde. Objectif atteint, puisque ses hurlement avaient dû être entendus jusqu'à Belegost, qu'on ne l'avait pas revue depuis, et qu'elle était sûre d'avoir vu Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, l'austère, froid et majestueux Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, ricaner discrètement dans sa barbe.  
Ce qui l'encourageait fortement à recommencer si jamais la mère Lysian se repointait. Et c'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait laissé Fili chaparder dans les cuisines, croyant que l'objectif était d'en bombarder la garce.  
On s'amuse comme on peut.  
Et puis, elle n'était pas si impliquée que cela.  
Il était donc probable que si elle ne s'était pas levée tôt à cause d'une petite faim matinale bien excusable, elle ne les aurait pas vu se glisser au dehors du palais, sacs sur le dos et bottes aux pieds, harnachés comme s'ils partaient en guerre. Vu la forme, ou plutôt l'absence de forme reconnaissables des sacs, sortes de boudins ovoïdes d'où pointaient des angles et des protubérances étranges, il était fort probable qu'ils avaient tout entassé en vrac à l'intérieur, et que si l'un d'eux tombait en arrière par inadvertance, il resterait coincé sur le dos par terre à agiter ses membres dans tous les sens comme un scarabé ou une tortue retourné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour voir ça, tiens.  
Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner. D'où la tarte aux pommes toute chaude qu'elle avait chopée sur le rebord de la fenêtre des cuisines lorsque les deux gosses avaient contourné le bâtiment pour atteindre une épaisse porte de fer grillagé, dont elle avait brièvement espéré qu'elle les arrêterait, mais elle déchanta vite et se promit intérieurement, la prochaine fois qu'elle adopterait un gamin, de ne jamais lui montrer comment crocheter une serrure. Et d'où tenait-il le fil de fer, d'abord?  
Elle espérait, elle espérait vraiment, pour le bien du petit, pas de sa besace à elle. Sinon...  
Elle ne ferait pas de mal au petit, jamais, mais peut-être qu'elle insinuerais quelque chose à Dame Dìs pour lui donner une leçon. Ou à son Oncle, tiens.

Les gamins se disputaient en khuzdul. Évidemment. Les Nains parlaient toujours khuzdul entre eux, même à leur âge. Même si elle connaissait quelques expressions usuelles, elle ne le parlait pas du tout couramment, et ne comprenait donc rien à la conversation. Ça l'avançait bien, tiens. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y mette. Heureusement que la bibliothèque d'Ered Luin était formidablement bien fournie. Enfin, elle supposait qu'elle était bien fournie parce que c'était la seule qu'elle avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter. À l'arrière de son esprit se dessina l'image de dizaines et de dizaines de rayonnages à pertes de vue, remplis de livres sentant le cuir et le vieux parchemin, bien classés selon leur sujet.  
Les livres.  
De toute les merveilles que contenait l'extérieur de la Montagne, c'était bien la plus fascinante. Il y en avait même à propos de cuisine, c'était dire. Même si, de loin, elle préférait les livres d'histoire. Et la façon dont les yeux de Kili se remplissaient d'étoiles lorsqu'elle lui lisait un conte de fée. Ils y avaient joués, ensuite. Le gosse, nul ne savait pourquoi, avait insisté pour qu'elle tienne le rôle de la princesse, alors qu'elle se serait plus vu dans celui de l'affreuse sorcière balafrée, qui avait finalement échut à Tilda. Elle avait donc attendu en haut d'un arbre que son chevalier en armure brillante miniature coiffé d'une casserole et armé d'un bâton vainque une sorcière vêtue d'un sac à patate et un dragon de carton-pâte joué par un Fili assez réticent. Ça avait vite tourné à la bataille rangée mais ç'avait été assez drôle, en fin de compte. De tenir le rôle de la princesse, elle entendait bien. De savoir qu'au moins aux yeux des gosses, elle n'était pas juste une affreuse petite créature défigurée aux pieds poilus.  
Une Hobbite que son propre peuple ne considérait pas comme telle.  
Elle les avait rencontrés, les Semi-Hommes d'Ered Luin. Pas nombreux. Une petite quinzaine, tout au plus, et en majorité des gamins qui, eux, n'avaient pas de problèmes avec elle. Les parents, c'était autre chose.  
Ils la regardaient avec pitié, quelque chose qu'elle détestait voir dans les yeux des gens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié, et pourtant elle comprenait.  
Elle n'était pas l'une d'entre eux, sinon par le sang.  
Leurs femmes étaient rondes là où elle était maigre, portaient des robes, et ne semblaient exister qu'à travers leurs époux et progénitures, autour desquels tournaient d'ailleurs l'essentile de leurs ennuyeuses conversations.  
Bilbo portait des pantalons, était trop grande et trop émaciée, couverte de cicatrice, ouvrait la bouche quand les hommes parlaient, et, double tare, n'avait ni mari ni enfant. Cela suffisait à faire d'elle quelqu'un d'infréquentable et à la respectabilité douteuse. S'ajoutait à cela le fait que lorsqu'elle avait mentionné que le nom de jeune fille de sa mère était Took les gens avaient hoché la tête d'un air de commisération, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer. Apparemment, les Took n'étaient pas naturellement des gens respectables. On l'avait hypocritement rassurée, en lui assurant qu'on était très heureux de rencontrer la dernière représentante de la très honorable famille Baggins, mais il semblait qu'être le malheureux fruit d'un croisement entre gens respectables et non respectables n'était pas très bien vu. Elle s'était retenu de leur jeter à la figure que vu le nombre d'hommes qu'elle avait vu monter avec sa mère, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle n'ait de Baggins que le nom. Tout juste pouvait-elle être sûre que son père était un Hobbit pur sang, mais Bungo, le mari de Belladona, était mort peu avant sa naissance d'un coup de couteau mal placé. Il est vrai qu'on lui avait toujours répété qu'elle avait le physique Baggins, même si elle ne savait pas trop sur quoi se baser pour confirmer l'information, et il était vrai qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère, feue Belladona Took ayant eu les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Peut-être qu'elle avait le physique Baggins. Peut-être pas.  
Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en souciait, et puis visiblement, ça ne suffisait pas pour être acceptée dans le très fermé cercle des matrones aux grands pieds d'Ered Luin, et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait royalement. Porter des jupes, parler chiffons, cuisine, ragots et lardons braillards, et devenir un tonneau boudiné à force de manger des petits gâteaux et de boire du thé comme certaines, très peu pour elle, merci. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on lui avait appris avec embarrassement et beaucoup de frustration pour elle que selon les critères Hobbits, elle ne serait majeure que dans un peu moins de douze ans, ce qui lui faisait une impression étrange étant donné qu'elle se sentait bien plus vieille que toutes ces oies bavardes, que ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.  
Qu'on ne s'étonne pas, après, qu'elle préfère la compagnie des Nains.  
Les seuls de ses congénères qui trouvaient grâces à ses yeux étaient, justement, ces fameux Took, à savoir Paladin et Eglantine, les parents du jeune Pippin, dont le nom complet était par ailleurs Peregrin, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre que lui-même sans souvienne, et la mère de Merry, Esmeralda, soeur de Paladin, dont le mari, un solide Brandybuck, était un peu plus tolérant que ses petits camarades. De plus, ils étaient, en quelque sorte, parents. Les Hobbits étaient passionnés de généalogie, et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée d'apprendre que toute la section généalogique de la bibliothèque était leur oeuvre.  
Bilbo pouvait faire remonter la sienne à son grand oncle Gorbadoc dont le seul souvenir qu'elle avait était d'épais favoris gris, un nez bulbeux d'alcoolique et ses histoires sur la Comté. Aussi, lorsqu'elle mentionna le vieux par hasard en se débattant avec les noms de Prim et Frodo et Lobelia et leur rapport avec lui, elle appris qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'oncle du père de Paladin et d'Esmeralda, ce qui en faisait ses cousins plus ou moins issus de germain. Elle les fréquentait donc plus volontiers que les autres. Quoique l'habitude qu'avait prise Esmeralda de la gaver de pâtisseries et de gâteaux à chacune de ses visites dans le but de l'engraisser soit légèrement agaçante, bien que partant d'une relativement bonne intention, et pas spécialement désagréable.  
Justement, là, elle n'aurait pas dit non à une de ses pâtisseries.

Fili et Kili en étaient venus à tirer à la courte paille le chemin à prendre, et il était fort probable que les deux trichaient. Finalement, ce fut Fili qui l'emporta et Kili se mit à bouder en suçant son pouce. Il suivit néanmoins son frère dans le tunnel choisi, et Bilbo, glissant dans les ombres, leur emboîta le pas. On pouvait quasiment les suivre à la trace.  
Mahal, mais qu'ils étaient bruyants!  
Leurs bottes résonnaient lourdements sur le sol de pierre, de même que leurs rires et éclats de voix. À Erebor, les deux inconscients seraient probablement déjà morts. Il y avait des choses dans les tunnels, qu'il ne valait mieux pas attirer.  
Bilbo, elle savait que si on ne voulait pas être remarqué, mieux valait marcher pieds nus, et surtout se taire. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien parce que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait porté de chaussures, et elle n'était pas encore assez folle pour se faire à elle-même la conversation. Elle avait connu une fois un type qui parlait à un visage grotesque tatoué sur sa main. Il avait fini éventré par un Orc qui avait cru qu'il l'insultait.  
Bref.  
C'était dans ces moments-là que Bilbo se félicitait d'être une Hobbite.  
Invisible.  
Le tunnel descendait légèrement en pente à présent, et la pierre se faisait plus rude sous la plante cornée de ses pieds. Elle n'était plus taillée, ce qui signifiait soit qu'il n'y avait rien à exploiter dans la zone, soit qu'il y avait un danger. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que l'atmosphère se réchauffait insensiblement. Peut-être y avait-il des sources chaudes pas loin, mais quand elle appliqua son oreille contre la paroi rocheuse, elle n'entendit pas le son caractéristique de l'eau ruisselant sur les pierres.  
Et elle n'aimait pas ça.  
Peut-être était-il temps de rattraper les garçons et de faire demi-tour. Plus prudent.  
Elle accéléra son rythme. Le tunnel s'élargissait sensiblement, comme s'il devenait progressivement une caverne, des stalactites commençant à lui frôler le dessus du crâne. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable, et elle se sentait légèrement oppressée. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas comme si c'était des chauves-souris qui lui volaient dans les cheveux, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y en avait pas. Sinon, elle aurait entendu bruisser leurs ailes de cuir contre le plafond. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe.  
Il y avait de la lumière, au bout du tunnel, là où les silhouettes des deux gosses disparaissaient. Et à en voir la couleur, c'était la lumière du jour. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas été aussi claire.  
Et il y avait, projetés sur les murs, comme des taches de métal fondu, des éclats dorés.  
Oh non.  
Pas ici aussi, quand même.  
Puis elle se maudit de sa propre bêtise. Là où il y avait des Nains, il y avait forcément de l'or.  
Bilbo pressa le pas. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait intercepter les garçons avant qu'ils n'entrent. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y ait une malédiction, mais quand même.  
Maintenant, elle savait ce que c'était. Elle l'avait lu. C'était dans la lignée de Durïn.  
La Fièvre de l'Or.  
Le Mal du Dragon.  
Peu importait la dénomination.  
Kili et Fili étaient des enfants, et pas plus Dame Dìs ou Frerïn que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne ne semblaient atteints, mais c'était dans leur sang. Et elle l'avait senti. Là-bas. À Erebor. Cette présence oppressante, insinueuse, enfouie sous des monceaux et des monceaux de pièces de métal brillant. C'était ça aussi qu'elle avait vu briller dans les yeux du Roi sous la Montagne, Daìn Pied-de-Fer le Maudit.  
Et elle ne voulait pas voir cela dans les yeux de Kili. Ni de personne.  
Et Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne aussi, apparemment. C'était bien pour cela que l'or était refoulé aussi loin sous Ered Luin, n'est-ce pas?  
Bilbo se demanda soudain ce qui se cachait derrière le visage impassible du Roi. Se débattait-il intérieurement, en lutte perpétuelle contre lui-même? Avait-il peur?

Elle déboula dans une immense caverne, emplie de longues stalagmites de granit brut dont les pieds disparaissaient sous l'or entassé. Le trésor n'était pas aussi conséquent que celui d'Erebor, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, mais était tout de même impressionnant.  
Elle leva la tête. La lumière venait d'en haut projetant sur les murs les ombres des piliers partout sur les murs, et effectivement, on apercevait le ciel bleu à travers un cercle de pierre noire. La cheminée d'un volcan. Ça expliquait la chaleur.  
La Hobbite faillit glisser sur une traînée de pièces d'or froides qui tintèrent sur la pierre, dégringolant en cascade sur le sol.  
\- Fili! Kili! appela-t-elle en se remettant d'aplomb.  
Les deux gamins apparurent immédiatement de derrière un tas de pièces et d'armes d'apparat. Ils semblaient bien plus surpris qu'honteux.  
\- Bilbo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Kili de son air le plus innocent.  
\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, petit, dit-elle froidement.  
Non. Les yeux de chaton perdu ne marchaient pas. À peine.  
Les deux petits monstres se tortillèrent inconfortablement. Apparemment, ils savaient qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Kili se machouillait la lèvre inférieure, et Fili regardait obstinément le sol en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
\- On faisait rien de mal, marmonna le petit blond.  
\- Oui, on voulait juste voir le dragon, ajouta son frère, la suppliant du regard. Tu diras rien à Amad, hein?  
\- S'te plaît, Bilbo? finirent-ils en choeur.  
Bilbo faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et toussa violemment.  
Le dragon? Ces deux petits inconscients avaient-ils temporairement ôtés leurs encéphalogrammes?  
Elle connaissait l'existence de la créature, mais jusqu'ici, elle pensait que c'était juste une histoire pour la faire marcher. C'était Bofur qui l'avait mise au parfum, lorsqu'elle l'avait complimenté par hasard sur la peluche de tissu rouge en forme de dragon qu'elle lui avait acheté pour Kili.  
\- Oh, celle-là? Je l'ai faite d'après nature, avait-il répondu avec fierté.  
Elle avait haussé un sourcil sceptique.  
\- T'as jamais vu de dragon. Ils sont tous morts depuis longtemps.  
Le Nain à la chapka avait haussé les épaules. Devant son air peu convaincu, il avait continué, fier de son petit effet.  
\- Il vous rôtit en un clin d'oeil. Pense à un four avec des ailes, Bilbo. Un éclair, une douleur intense, et pouf! avait-il expliqué avec un grand geste de la main. Te voilà réduit en tas de cendre. Très efficace. Pas étonnant que le Roi le laisse garder le trésor dans les tunnels...  
Elle s'était étranglée avec sa bière à la réalisation.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un putain de dragon vivant sous nos pieds?  
\- Ouais, avait-il confirmé en souriant comme un benêt sous ses impressionnantes moustaches brunes. Smaug le Doré, Première et Principale des Calamités, la Mort Ailée.  
Ça le faisait rigoler, cet imbécile.  
\- T'inquiètes, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on l'a pas vu. Il est peut-être crevé.  
Elle avait repensé aux crânes, là-bas, au dessus du Roi fou. À la gueule immense grande ouverte, si large qu'elle aurait pu contenir un cheval de trait, aux longs crocs blancs dénudés, et aux orbites vides remplies d'ombre. Aux deux créatures plus petites, mais qui déjà semblaient porteuses de mort, si elle ne les avait pas emportés avant.  
Un dragon mort était déjà terrifiant en soi. Alors un dragon vivant...  
Elle s'était couchée en se sentant un peu moins en sécurité, ce soir là.  
Bilbo regarda les alentours avec suspicion. La Peur, qui pourtant s'était faite relativement discrète ces derniers temps, venait de se réveiller d'un coup. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer, une ombre noire enroulée autour de son estomac, s'étirer et baîller comme un félin sortant du sommeil.  
Bien que l'épaisseur du tapis d'or ne trahisse rien de la nature de ce qui se cachait en dessous, rien dans la caverne ne laissait supposer qu'une créature qu'on pouvait imaginer de grande taille soit dissimulée quelque part.  
Allons.  
C'était un conte de Bofur. Une histoire pour effrayer les petits enfants, la preuve en était que les deux gosses semblaient y croire dur comme fer.  
La Hobbite avala nerveusement sa salive.  
\- On s'en va, décida-t-elle. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas de dragon ici.  
Et dans l'hypothèse qu'il y en ait effectivement un, il y avait des erreurs qu'il ne fallait surtout pas commettre si on tenait un tant soit peu à sa peau, et réveiller un dragon en faisait partie, bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais fait ni entendu parler du résultat obtenu par quelqu'un qui aurait tenté l'expérience.  
La perspective de finir ses jours sous la forme d'un tas de cendre ne la tentait nullement.  
\- C'est pas juste, marmonna Kili, une expression frustrée fronçant son petit nez, en donnant brusquement un coup de pied dans un bouclier de métal. Le son résonnant sinistrement dans le silence et Bilbo rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules.  
\- Crétin! s'exclama Fili en talochant son frère derrière la tête.

Quelque part dans la caverne, des pièces commencèrent à rouler, le choc du métal contre le métal s'amplifiant peu à peu jusqu'à résonner comme un tonnerre d'acier.  
Les deux gosses se décomposèrent.  
Bilbo les attrapa tous deux par le devant de leur tunique et commença à les tirer vers la sortie.  
Puis quelque chose bougea devant eux et une vague de métal doré les submergea brusquement.  
La créature dormait sous l'or et elle était partout, enroulée tout autour de la salle, à en juger par tous les endroits où le trésor s'effondrait, révèlant des plaques d'écailles rouge sombre. Mais quelle taille atteignait donc cette chose?  
Là, tout de suite, Bilbo était très encline à faire une exception et à prier toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait si ça pouvait sauver sa peau et celle des gosses par la même occasion.  
\- On va mourir, gémit Fili en se pressant contre elle.  
Ouais. Sans doute. Il y avait une épée dont la poignée dépassait de l'or. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre...  
Et non. Elle disparut sous les pièces. Et puis de toute façon, c'était une épée Naine. Elle aurait eu du mal à ne serait-ce que la soulever.  
La...chose était partout. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller.  
Bilbo fit passer les deux gamins derrière elle et recula contre le mur. Ça ne les protègerait pas contre le feu, mais si l'un d'eux se mettait à hurler, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle pouvait sentir Kili trembler, ses petits doigts crispés dans sa tunique, le visage pressé contre le milieu de son dos. Pauvre petit. Il était trop jeune pour mourir réduit en cendre par un lézard géant. Ce n'était pas juste.  
La créature se dégagea tout à fait de sa couverture métallique et s'ébroua, projetant dans pièces d'or dans toutes les directions.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à voir où il commençait et où il finissait, il y avait des membres, des pattes, des écailles et des ailes où qu'elle puisse poser le regard.  
Puis vint un son et c'était semblable à celui d'un éboulement dans les profondeurs d'une montagne, et elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que le reptile parlait. Il lui fallut du temps pour assimiler l'information.  
\- Et bien, voleurs, où êtes-vous?  
Il ne les voyait pas?  
Bien.  
Peut-être pouvaient-ils se glisser discrètement vers la sortie?  
\- Allons, ronronna le dragon, ne soyez pas timides. Entrez dans la lumière...  
C'est ça. Dans ses rêves. On aurait dit un chat en train de jouer avec une souris vivante et c'était terrifiant.  
Et elle ne voyait pas du tout dans quel sens il fallait prendre ce truc et où était sa tête. S'il voulait bien cesser d'onduler...  
Brusquement, son champ de vision se trouva complètement bouché par un immense oeil couleur de bronze veiné de feu, à la pupille fendue comme celle d'un serpent, qui s'étrécit à leur vue. Elle pouvait voir son reflet et celui des gosses sur la surface luisante. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris l'épée pour la planter juste au milieu?  
\- Vous voilà, voleurs, gronda-t-il.

Kili couina de terreur.  
Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien.  
Puis Bilbo fut surprise de s'entendre parler.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, protesta-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher ses dents de claquer et ses genoux de trembler.  
Enfin si. Elle, en tout cas, en était une, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de voler quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat.  
\- Nous étions juste venus contempler votre magnificence, Ô Smaug l'Incomparablement Puissant, babilla-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Voir si ce que raconte les histoires est vrai.  
Un peu de flatterie ne faisait jamais de mal, et une créature de cette taille devait avoir un ego surdimensionné. Sans doute. Peut-être.  
\- Je ne les croyais pas, ajouta-t-elle.  
La pupille s'élargit soudainement et le dragon se rétracta sur lui-même, s'enroulant autour des piliers de la grotte. Elle le voyait dans son entier à présent, le grand dragon rouge doré, et il y avait quelque chose de terriblement primitif dans cette créature tout droit sortie d'un autre âge, hérissée de pointes et d'écailles rouge sombre frangées d'or.  
Le reptile s'ébroua, se plantant fièrement sur les larges ailes repliées qui lui servaient de pattes avants, courbant élégamment son long cou de cygne, les piquants à l'arrière de son crâne se dressants en collerette avec le mouvement.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré elle, de trouver le spectacle fascinant.  
\- Et à présent? gronda le dragon, ses écailles cliquetant alors que les dernières pièces d'or encore accrochées glissaient au sol.  
Bilbo avala nerveusement sa salive. Un seul mot de travers, et elle était morte de chez morte, et les gamins avec.  
\- Les histoires et les chansons sous-estiment largement votre énormité, Ô Smaug, le Prodigieux.  
\- Bilbo, je veux m'en aller, gémit sourdement Kili.  
Oui, elle aussi. Plus que jamais.  
\- Crois-tu que la flatterie te garderas en vie plus longtemps?  
_Merde. Merde. Merde._  
\- N...Non, répondit-elle.

Elle était sûre que Kili et Fili pouvaient la sentir trembler contre eux, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose puisqu'elle était l'adulte dans l'histoire, sensée les protéger, et donc, dans leurs jeunes esprits, sans peur et sans reproche. Il était donc contre productif qu'ils sachent qu'elle crevait de trouille, et peut-être encore plus qu'eux.  
Le dragon se rapprocha, déroulant tous les anneaux de son corps. Le sol tremblait sous ses pattes et faisait perpétuellement vibrer les pièces d'or, produisant un son strident assez désagréable.  
\- Non, effectivement, siffla-t-il. Mon nom te semble familier, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir déjà senti ton odeur.  
Les larges narines noires comme des cavernes palpitaient et se fronçaient. Il était en train de les renifler. L'idée était morbide.  
\- Les enfants sentent comme Écu-de-Chêne, constata le reptile, et ses arcades sourcilières écailleuses se soulevèrent légèrement. Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous, si je puis me permettre?  
Bon. Apparemment, il connaissait le nom du Roi. En bien ou en mal, elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Mais il semblait s'être légèrement adouci. Enfin, si elle lisait correctement sa face de lézard.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, déclara-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs. Voici Fili et Kili, fils de Vili, fils-soeurs de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.  
Elle s'inclina légèrement.  
\- Je me nomme Bilbo Baggins, à votre service.  
Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça lui donnait presque un air comique.  
\- Tu as de bonne manière, pour une voleuse, et une menteuse. Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom.  
Bilbo se tendit. Comment savait-il? C'était vrai...d'une certaine manière. Sa mère ne l'avait certainement pas appelée Bilbo à sa naissance, mais elle le portait depuis si longtemps qu'elle se l'était approprié.  
Elle avait le droit de faire ça, non?  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire cela, Ô Puissant Smaug? demanda-t-elle, prudente.  
La bête se cala confortablement sur ses ailes. Il y avait comme quelque chose de scientifique dans son attitude.  
\- La façon dont tu prononces ton propre prénom suggère que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, et une hésitation infime qui se produit avant que tu ne le dise indique que tu es habituée à le porter mais que tu ne le considère pas entièrement comme tien, ce qui me pousse à penser que tu as passé plusieurs années sous ce nom.  
Sérieusement? Les dragons étaient-ils télépathes? Il allait falloir retourner à la bibliothèque si elle sortait d'ici vivante.  
Les narines du dragon se plissèrent.  
\- Je sens Erebor sur toi. Cette Montagne empeste à cent lieues. La couleur de ta peau indique une privation de soleil de plusieurs années, de même que ta maigreur, qui est scandaleuse soit dit en passant, et cette affreuse chose qui te traverse la figure et qui provient certainement d'une lame de métal fraîchement aiguisée, supposent un endroit dangereux et une sous alimentation prolongée en voix de rémission, ce qui me conduit à croire que le changement d'identité était une question de survie. Néanmoins, l'odeur a presque disparu, ce qui signifie que tu n'y habites plus depuis un bon moment.  
Après un moment de réflexion, il se cura nonchalamment les griffes, et enfonça le clou, d'un débit rapide, implacable.  
\- Un léger tremblement presque imperceptible me dit aussi que tu étais dépendante à une substance psychotrope, et que tu l'es toujours, mais à un degré moindre. Me suis-je trompé quelque part? termina-t-il.  
Bilbo était sans voix. C'était de la sorcellerie. Elle venait de se faire déballer sa vie entière par une espèce de lézard rouge psychopathe surdimensionné.  
\- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-elle.  
\- N'est-ce pas? se rengorgea le dragon.  
\- Vous avez déduit ça juste en me regardant pendant trente secondes? s'étonna la Hobbite.  
\- Déduit, dit le dragon. C'est exactement ça.  
Le reptile baîlla, c'est à dire que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit à cent quatre vingt degrés, révèlant une rangée de crocs de la taille de la Hobbite, et un souffle chaud exhalant vaguement le souffre et le brûlé balaya la pièce. Il aurait certainement pu gober une charette d'un seul coup.  
\- Garder ce trésor, marmonna Smaug, est d'un ennui...mortel. Mon cerveau pourrirait si je ne lui faisait pas faire un peu d'exercice.  
Kili sortit une tête prudente de derrière la Hobbite.  
\- Vous aussi, vous jouez aux énigmes quand vous vous ennuyez? s'exclama-t-il avec son naturel désarmant de gosse. Bilbo est très forte à ça.  
La Hobbite eut très envie de frapper le gosse.  
Elle n'était pas forte.  
Elle avait juste trouvé un bouquin d'énigmes en fouinant dans la bibliothèque et elle avait fait l'erreur d'en poser à Frerïn devant les gosses. Et comme Frerïn, exactement comme elle, n'était ni bête ni particulièrement intelligent, elle avait gagné à une énigme près.  
\- Je compte les points! s'écria Fili, surexcité.  
Quoi?  
Ah non.  
Elle n'allait pas jouer à ce jeux stupide contre un _dragon_.  
Ledit dragon étendit son long cou vers elle, ses pupilles de feu réduites à une mince fente.  
\- Tu commences, ordonna-t-il.  
Bon.  
Si, en fait.  
De toute façon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Et la perspective du tas de cendres était toujours bien présente dans son esprit.

\- Trente chevaux blancs sur une colline rouge, se lança-t-elle après avoir inspiré à fond. D'abord ils mâchonnent, puis ils frappent leur marque, puis ils restent immobiles.  
\- Les dents, siffla le dragon. Classique. À mon tour.  
Smaug s'installa confortablement sur son tas d'or.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit, qui est plus grand que les arbres, qui monte, qui monte, et pourtant ne pousse jamais?  
Facile. Même un imbécile connaissait la réponse. Bilbo haussa les épaules.  
\- Une montagne, je suppose.  
Le dragon poussa un sifflement appréciateur.  
\- Pas mal.  
\- Une boîte sans charnière, contra-t-elle, sans clef, sans couvercle, pourtant à l'intérieur est caché un trésor doré.  
La queue de la créature se mit à onduler d'irritation, dérangeant des piles de pièces.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas poser une telle question à un reptile. Un oeuf, voilà ta réponse.  
Ah oui. Evidemment.  
\- Trois à deux, annonça Fili.  
\- On ne peut la voir ni la sentir, ni l'entendre ni la respirer, elle s'étend derrière les étoiles et sous les collines, elle remplit les trous vides, vient d'abord et suit après, termine la vie et tue le rire, annonça fièrement Smaug.  
Il se voyait déjà gagnant, mais Bilbo avait passé son existence entière sous la Montagne, et la réponse, pour elle, était évidente.  
\- La réponse est l'obscurité, Ô Première et Principale des Calamités.  
Voyons s'il était si doué que ça, le lézard.  
\- Multicolore et chatoyant, enroulé sur lui-même, il peut dévorer des centaines de moutons et avoir encore faim.  
La créature bomba le torse, sûr de lui.  
\- Un dragon, bien sûr, ronronna-t-il.  
\- Faux! s'exclama la Hobbite en bondissant sur ses pieds. Un tapis de laine.  
Le dragon se renfrogna, vexé. Sur sa face reptilienne, ça faisait un drôle d'effet.  
\- Quatre à trois, Bilbo gagne, jubila Fili en battant des mains.  
Smaug avait l'air vaguement constipé. Pas hostile. _Constipé._  
Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.  
\- Il y a plus en toi que ne rencontre le regard, Bilbo Baggins, murmura-t-il. Intéressant.  
Il se redressa sur ses ailes, presque menaçant.  
\- Le jeu n'est pas fini, gronda-t-il. Une autre!

Ce ne fut que soixante-quatre énigmes et deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent pris congé du dragon en échange de la promesse de revenir de temps en temps le distraire de son ennui, et alors que Bilbo, légèrement confuse sur ce qui venait de se passer, remontait le tunnel, un gamin hilare pendu à chaque bras, que le petit Kili posa la question qui devait le démanger depuis un certain temps.  
\- Mais en fait, Smaug, il est gentil?  
Gentil, elle ne savait pas. Bizarre, sans aucun doute. En tout cas, pas hostile. Et il valait mieux se faire un allié d'un dragon, plutôt qu'un ennemi.  
Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Smaug le Terrible, à part qu'il était vieux, intelligent, horriblement seul, et qu'il s'ennuyait.  
De nouveau, elle pensa aux dragons morts dans la salle du trône, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'attristait. Les jeunes dragons avaient sûrement été gentils.  
À leur manière.  
Avec cette cruauté qui est celle de tous les enfants qui n'ont pas vu assez du monde pour savoir ce qu'est la compassion.  
Kili voyait le monde à sa manière enfantine.  
Blanc ou noir.  
Pour Bilbo, le monde était gris, avec des nuances. Mais il était encore un peu tôt pour lui expliquer.  
Parfois, rester un enfant avait du bon.  
\- C'est quoi, une substance psycho...truc? demanda soudain Kili.  
Erù tout-puissant.

**à la semaine prochaine, les gens!**

**L'énigme du tapis de laine vient d'Eragon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Un an que je suis sur fanfic! Yeah!  
On dirait que Smauglock a du succès^^**  
**Le second OS dédicacé est paru. Il s'intitule "Les malheurs de Lysian" et se centre sur la bande de gamins...  
Aujourd'hui...un gros câlin de Thorin à celui ou celle qui me trouve les références à GoT!**

Chapitre 17

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_Oh, baby don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

_What is love_  
_Yeah_

_Oh, I don't know why you're not there_  
_I give you my love, but you don't care_  
_So what is right and what is wrong_  
_Gimme a sign_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

_Oh, I don't know, what can I do_  
_What else can I say, it's up to you_  
_I know we're one, just me and you_  
_I can't go on_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

_I want no other, no other lover_  
_This is our life, our time_  
_When we are together, I need you forever_  
_Is it love_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more _

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

_What is love?_

_Haddaway, "What is love?"_

Le sceau de cire rouge qui cachetait la lettre ressemblait à une tache de sang. Du moins, il en avait la nuance pourpre, le léger éclat trouble, et la forme irrégulière. Évidemment, ce n'était que de la cire. Preuve en était que seul un sadique se serait amusé à graver une tête de cerf dans du sang sèché, et s'en serait ensuite servi pour cacheter un message.  
Thorïn hésitait à briser le sceau. Il pressentait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas en apprécier le contenu. Exactement comme il n'en appréciait pas le destinataire, mais il était Roi, et il était du devoir du Roi de savoir mettre ses sentiments personnels de côtés. Après tout, c'était la première fois, depuis près de six décennies, que le Roi de Mirkwood daignait se manifester et s'adresser à lui directement, ce qui en soit était un progrès énorme.  
Thorïn avait l'espoir, bien qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions non, plus, qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'excuses, mais ce maudit baiseur d'arbres était bien trop fier pour cela. Une position qu'il comprenait, parce que lui non plus n'irait pas se traîner à genoux aux pieds de Thranduil s'il avait des excuses à lui faire. Et le contentieux resterait d'actualité pour des siècles, et s'étendrait aux descendants du Roi Nain jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait la bassesse de s'incliner, ce qui avait peu de chances de se produire étant donné que les Nains, non sans en tirer quelque fierté, avaient la nuque raide, ou que Thranduil fasse le premier pas, ce qui était tout aussi improbable. Pas d'excuses, donc, ou ils se retrouveraient facilement tous deux dans une impasse.  
Thorïn n'était pas stupide. Si Thranduil daignait s'adresser à un _Naugrim_, comme il disait si bien avec tant de mépris, c'était qu'il avait un intérêt non négligeable dans l'affaire, et le Roi Nain soupçonnait fortement que cela avait à voir avec les nouvelles routes commerciales récemment ouvertes dans les montagnes. Il était bien connu qu'un Elfe en terrain montagneux était aussi perdu qu'un Nain en forêt, mais Thranduil avait besoin d'un accès à ces routes. Ce qui signifiait que les éventuels marchands qui les prendraient auraient besoin de guides, et les guides Nains qui accepteraient d'accompagner des Elfes se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Le souvenir de la conduite de Thranduil lorsqu'Erebor avait été perdu était encore cuisant dans les mémoires. Thorïn lui-même se rappelait encore des portes que le Roi Elfe avait fait fermer à l'approche des malheureux fugitifs venant de la Montagne, mais aussi de Dale et de la Comté, Nains, Hommes, Hobbits, affamés et épuisés après avoir erré pendant des semaines. Le couard aux oreilles pointues avait eu peur que l'Usurpateur ne tourne son regard avide vers Mirkwood et s'était barricadé chez lui, sourd à leurs appels à l'aide désespérés. Par la suite, beaucoup étaient morts de faim ou d'épuisement, ou tués par les Orcs ou ces maudites araignées sorties tout droit de l'Enfer, aussi mauvaises que celui qui règnait sur ces bois putrides, dans la forêt ou sur les routes, et aucun n'avait eu droit à un enterrement décent. Les charognards s'en étaient chargés, et le petit groupe disparate qui avait finalement atteint la colonie naine abandonnée d'Ered Luin et avait commencé tant bien que mal à recoller les morceaux devait vivre avec dans le nez les relents putrides de leurs familles en train de pourrir sous la chaleur écrasante.  
Thorïn, du haut de ses déjà cent trente printemps à l'époque, s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille.  
La crasse et les poux.  
La faim.  
La soif.  
Le soleil.  
L'odeur.  
L'odeur surtout.  
Il comprenait quand la Hobbite, son Azyungâl, disait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir faim. C'était la sensation la plus atroce qu'il avait jamais éprouvé. Aujourd'hui, son estomac était plein, mais la faim restait. Il avait toujours faim, mais pas de nourriture. Et sa barbe resterait courte jusqu'à ce que cette faim soit étanchée.  
Une pensée que la plupart de ses sujets partageaient. Qu'on ne s'étonne pas, après cela, que le Roi de Mirkwood ne soit pas des plus populaires à Ered Luin, et pas qu'auprès des Nains. La plupart des Hommes et des Semi-Hommes d'il y a soixante ans étaient morts depuis longtemps, mais leurs descendants se souvenaient et beaucoup grinçaient des dents à la mention du Roi elfique.  
S'ajoutait à cela les sévices qu'avaient subi, pour une raison inconnue et dont personne n'avait cure qu'elle soit justifiée ou non, Tauriel, que tout le monde appréciait, même ceux qui étaient trop fiers pour l'admettre.  
La réputation de Thranduil était par conséquent bien établie à Ered Luin, et pas en positif.  
Donc si ce maudit roitelet efféminé voulait ses routes commerciales, il allait devoir payer. Et cher. Thorïn se voyait bien le saigner à blanc, ce qui safisferait son orgueil de Nain d'une part, et qui ravirait la population d'autre part, et le dragon par la même occasion, qui se foutait royalement de la politique en général et des Elfes en particulier, mais appréciait toujours un ajout, même infime, au trésor qu'il couvait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Smaug, d'ailleurs. Peut-être faudrait-il aller voir s'il n'était pas en train de pourrir sur son or.

Thorïn décacheta la lettre. Le craquement sec de la cire qui s'effritait entre ses doigts était assez désagréable.  
Le parchemin était couvert d'un fine écriture elfique penchée, qui semblait le défier du regard. Évidemment. Il aurait dû savoir que cet imbécile ne s'abaisserait pas à utiliser la langue commune. Il allait devoir déchiffrer.  
Mentalement, Thorïn ajouta un zéro à la somme déjà conséquente qu'il prévoyait déjà d'extorquer à l'Elfe, et s'attela bravement à sa tâche.  
Le principicule aux grandes oreilles espérait sans doute le forcer à prendre un interprète, mais Thorïn, quoique imparfaitement, lisait et comprenait le sindarin, une pratique que son grand-père Thròr avait mis en place rien que pour pouvoir espionner et ensuite faire enrager les ambassadeurs elfiques qui n'avaient aucune idée qu'il parlait leur langue et lâchaient donc, devant leur hôte toutes ouïes, de précieuses informations. Pour une fois que la paranoïa de Thròr avait eu du bon...  
_"Nous, Thranduil Oropherion, souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen, de Vertbois le Grand et des Royaumes Sylvestres, saluons Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thròr, Roi d'Ered Luin et Souverain légitime sous la Montagne Solitaire..."_  
Ça commençait mal. Thorïn n'était pas le Roi sous la Montagne et le bâtard le savait parfaitement. Rien que le "légitime" n'était qu'une façon voilée de lui manifester son mépris et de lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien par rapport à lui.  
Mais le Roi des Elfes reconnaissait le royaune d'Ered Luin. Comme c'était généreux de sa part.  
Un nouveau zéro s'ajouta au compteur déjà bien avancé.  
Thorïn parcourut la lettre du regard, maudissant les pattes de mouches elfiques.  
Ce n'était pas une offre commerciale.  
_Oh non._  
Thranduil Oropherion, souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen, etc., etc., annonçait son arrivée pour la semaine suivante. En plein milieu de la fête du Solstice d'Été.  
Le _bâtard_.  
Il aurait pu prévenir.  
Ça allait être un enfer logistique.  
Thorïn se retint d'envoyer une lettre de refus cinglante. Mais il ne pouvait se risquer à déclencher une guerre avec Mirkwood, qu'il n'avait ni les moyens ni les effectifs pour gagner. Et il ne pouvait infliger cela à son peuple.  
Appremment, les Elfes étaient déjà en route donc pas moyen de leur faire faire demi-tour, l'offense serait trop grande.  
_Soit._  
Thranduil voulait goûter à la légendaire hospitalité des Nains? Il allait être servi. Si cet imbécile voulait une guerre, il allait devoir s'accrocher, parce qu'il n'y aurait aucun motif valable. Évidemment, il faudrait empêcher la population de l'accueillir à coup de tomates et d'oeufs pourris, et de l'écharper ensuite, mais ce ne serait pas difficile, bien qu'il fur presaue tenter de les laisser faire parce qu'il aurait bien voulu voir si le grand Roi d'Eryn Lasgalen aurait toujours l'air aussi royal avec des légumes en décomposition dans les cheveux.  
Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Thranduil allait se sentir le bienvenu pour autant, parce que s'il pensait que parce qu'il était un Elfe et qu'il pétait dans la soie depuis des millénaires, tout le monde allait baiser la trace de ses pas dans la poussière et le regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la couronne. Avec un peu de chance, il décamperait au bout de quelques jours, et s'il ne le faisait pas, et bien...un petit accident minime, ou deux, pas assez pour déclencher une guerre, suffiraient à l'inciter à ajourner sa visite.  
Il allait juste plomber l'ambiance, parce que la date était la plus mal choisie possible, et que c'était sans doute à dessein.  
_Fils de garce elfique trois fois maudit._  
Qu'il aille à Morgoth, lui et ses sourcils hypertrophiés. Peut-être qu'il pourrait suggérer à Kili ou Fili ou quelqu'un d'autre de parfaitement innocent de demander au Roi des Elfes pourquoi il avait des sourcils de Nain. L'expression de sa figure d'un manque de pilosité absolument pas naturel serait sans prix.

Thorïn se résigna et s'empara de sa plume et d'un encrier avant de rédiger une réponse affirmative laconique, et d'un protocolaire désespérant permettant toute l'hypocrisie possible, tenant sur le premier quart d'un parchemin, avant de le rouler et d'y appliquer à la cire noire le sceau d'Erebor en forme de corbeau. Techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser, mais l'objet était une des rares choses qu'il conservait de Thraïn, et il y tenait.  
Alors qu'il relisait sa lettre en se demandant s'il y avait moyen d'être encore plus insultant tout en étant suffisamment ambigu pour que le Roi Elfe ne puisse soulever aucune objection, Roäc émit un croassement irrité.  
Thorïn jeta un regard au corbeau qui dansait d'une patte sur l'autre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il se leva et lui gratta affectueusement les plumes à l'arrière du crâne, à quoi l'oiseau répondit par un violent coup de bec sur son avant-bras.  
Le Nain recula, les mains levées.  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela-t-il. Tu n'aimes pas ça...  
Roäc était un animal très susceptible et Thorïn avait tendance à oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable Crave Messager d'Erebor et pas d'un bête oiseau de compagnie. Ce qui était facilement excusable puisqu'il l'avait élevé lui-même depuis qu'il était sorti de l'oeuf, sous la forme d'un poussin noir duveteux et maladroit assez laid, devenu plus tard un puissant rapace de la taille approximative d'un chat, aux ailes de nuit, et dont les rémiges avaient des reflets d'acier. Et d'une aggressivité vicieuse.  
Le volatile inclina la tête sur le côté, le fixant de ses petits yeux noirs intelligents, et émit un caquetement interrogateur.  
Thorïn se frotta l'avant bras. Quelle idée avait donc eu Frerïn de mettre des plaques d'acier sur le bec et les griffes d'un oiseau qui ne lui appartenait pas, dans l'espoir, disait-il, d'en faire une bête de combat? Depuis qu'il pouvait facilement défigurer quelqu'un, Roäc avait pris la grosse tête, se pavanant à tout bout de champ sur le toit en faisant bouffer ses plumes, faisant miroiter son armure au soleil avec cette fascination qu'avait son espèce pour les objets brillants, et s'était férocement défendu lorsque son maître avait fait mine de lui retirer son attirail.  
Thorïn avait encore des traces.  
Étonnament, de la part du corbeau, cela pouvait passer pour des démonstrations d'affection. Les Craves d'Erebor, qui avaient fui la Montagne devant l'Usurpateur, par ailleurs très désappointé de se trouver devant une roukerie entièrement vide, étaient liés à la lignée de Durïn, dont ils étaient d'ailleurs l'emblème, depuis des siècles. Le père de Roäc, Cärc, qui avait eu une longévité exceptionnelle et était devenu, sur sa fin, aveugle et d'une blancheur d'ossement, avait été l'oiseau de Thraïn, et son père avant lui celui de Thròr. Ils n'étaient pas des oiseaux d'agrément, loin de là. Non. Ils étaient des alliés précieux. Et peut-être même des amis fidèles, parce que Dìs avait coutume de dire que Roäc avait repris le sale caractère et les attitudes de son maître.  
Ce qui n'était par ailleurs pas tout à fait faux.  
Thorïn lança un petit morceau de viande crue à l'oiseau qui le happa au vol et l'avala goulument, puis accrocha le message à une de ses pattes.  
\- Porte ça à Thranduil, ordonna-t-il.  
\- Baiseur d'arbre? croassa l'oiseau.  
Thorïn réprima un sourire. Il soupçonnait son frère cadet bien aimé de lui apprendre en cachette des insultes qu'il s'empressait de répéter. Toutefois, il pouvait avoir entendu celle-ci n'importe où étant donné que c'était une dénomination plutôt commune.  
\- Baiseur d'arbre, confirma-t-il.  
Il prit un autre morceau de viande et le lâcha précipitamment pour ne pas se faire scalper les doigts par le bec cuirassé.  
On aurait dit que le Crave se moquait de lui. L'oiseau se mit à se dandiner étrangement du croupion.  
\- Non, mon ami, soupira Thorïn. Pas cette fois.  
Il n'allait certainement pas ordonner à Roäc de déféquer sur la tête du Roi elfique, même si l'idée était très tentante. L'image de Thranduil la tête dégoulinante de guano lui fit se retrousser le coin des lèvres.  
L'oiseau lui donna un dernier coup de bec affectueux qu'il esquiva presquement, avant de prendre gracieusement son envol et de disparaître par la fenêtre, le message pendant entre ses serres.

Thorïn se détourna et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se massant les tempes.  
Il lui restait un problème à règler, et pas des moindres.  
Tauriel.  
Pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de demander jusqu'à présent, l'Elfe rousse avait été bannie du Royaume Sylvestre, rasée et aveuglée, une punition avilissante, et s'il se rappelait correctement des lois elfiques qu'on l'avait forcé à étudier dans sa jeunesse, une des pires que le beau peuple puisse infliger à un de ses membres, étant donné leur immortalité. La condamner à passer l'éternité dans le noir. Pire que la mort, en un sens.  
Et quand on connaissait l'importance que pouvait avoir une chevelure, que ce soit dans la culture féminine, elfique, et surtout naine...  
Un signe de déchéance.  
Traîtresse, et quiconque la croisant ayant le droit de la tuer sans souffrir de représailles. Voilà ce que cela voulait dire.  
Ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait en danger à l'instant même où son ancien suzerain poserait le pied à Ered Luin.  
Thorïn ne savait rien du passé de Tauriel mais il savait que la Tauriel qu'il connaissait était incapable de faire sciemment du mal à qui que ce soit.  
Les gens l'appréciaient. Même les Nains. Même lui, finalement. Et de surcroît, elle était mariée, heureuse en ménage, avec trois enfants adoptifs et probablement, si il avait bien compris ce que Bard avait laissé entendre lors de leur dernière discussion, un quatrième en route.  
La laisser se faire trucider par le premier Elfe désireux de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du bâtard à la couronne de baie lui répugnait totalement. C'était injuste, barbare, et monstrueux. Et de toute façon, si une telle chose arrivait, il perdrait immédiatement l'estime non seulement des Hommes de Dale dont elle était, de par son mariage, la légitime souveraine étant donné que Bard était le seul descendant encore en vie, avec ses enfants, du vieux Girion, mais également de la grande majorité de la population. Plus encore, il perdrait Bilbo. La Hobbite passait beaucoup de temps avec l'Elfe, et semblait l'apprécier. Elle avait été assez blessée comme cela.  
Il allait falloir immédiatement aborder le sujet avec Thranduil et tirer l'affaire au clair. Avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise. Son royaume, sa loi, et si l'Elfe y trouvait quelque chose à redire, il pouvait aller se faire fourrer par Morgoth.  
Voilà.  
Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger totalement, parce que même dans l'hypothèse que Thranduil lâche l'affaire, ce qui était fort improbable, un accident était si vite arrivé, et un ordre direct ne changerait pas grand chose. Il les connaissait, ces maudits baiseurs d'arbres aux oreilles pointues. Tellement obsédés par la pureté de leur race qu'éliminer un enfant mi-humain mi-elfe même pas encore né, en même temps que sa mère, ne les arrêterait pas. On lui dénierait le droit de vivre pour une action quelconque commise par sa génitrice, et pour ses origines.  
Pour un Nain, c'était un concept incompréhensible.  
Il ne savait pas pour Bard, parce que l'amour chez les humains était perçu différemment, mais si jamais Bilbo portait un enfant de lui, et si on l'assassinait en même temps que l'enfant, il deviendrait certainement fou de douleur et de rage.  
Thorïn se leva et enfila son manteau.  
Il devait parler à l'Elfe dans l'instant.  
Thranduil ne serait pas assez stupide pour déclencher une guerre pour une simple Elfe sylvestre, mais on n'était jamais sûr de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et il ne pouvait pas décemment demander à Bard d'enfermer sa femme chez lui jusqu'au départ de ses congénères. C'était la fête du Solstice et chacun avait le droit d'en profiter. Ered Luin était une petite ville qui ne comptait qu'une seule citoyenne elfique. Les gens parleraient. Et Thranduil, immanquablement, se poserait des questions.  
Il fallait donc agir vite.  
Thorïn savait bien que la politique s'apparentait souvent à un jeu d'échec. On sacrifiait un pion pour en avancer un autre.  
Durïn n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Mais Thorïn avait toujours refusé de considérer les personnes comme des pions, même s'il commençait à présent à voir les limites de son point de vue.  
Ça ne changeait rien au fait que Tauriel était légalement l'un de ses sujets, sous sa responsabilité, et que le premier devoir d'un Roi était de protèger son peuple et de veiller à son bien-être.

Le Nain quitta son bureau et se décida à aller avertir l'Elfe en personne. Après tout, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.  
Ses pas l'amenèrent dans la galerie de portraits qui longeait la salle d'audience. Il n'aimait pas trop s'y rendre, d'ordinaire. Les personnes représentées étaient pour la plupart mortes dans des circonstances atroces. Le même jour.  
Ils le suivaient tous des yeux, avec tous la même question dans le regard.  
_Quand nous vengeras-tu, Durïn Melhekh?_  
Pas encore, il répondait, suppliait invariablement.  
Et leur regard était plus lourd à chaque fois, dans cette longue galerie vide.  
Pas si vide, pourtant, ce jour-là.  
Il nota une frêle silhouette solitaire, le nez levé vers le portrait d'un Nain imposant et sévère, à l'impressionnante barbe poivre et sel et au front tatoué de runes.  
_Bilbo Baggins._  
Son coeur, ce traître, commença à cogner douloureusement entre ses côtes.  
Son petit nez était plissé en une expression pensive qu'il reconnaissait, même après tant d'années. Il y avait des taches de rousseur dessus, il le savait, mais elles étaient à peine visibles, et la cicatrice qui serpentait entre elles les éclipsait, et donnait à son visage qui s'était un peu adouci une symétrie curieuse.  
Pour les Nains, les cicatrices étaient des marques de courages, surtout celles qui se trouvaient sur le devant du corps, et Dwalïn, pour ne citer que lui, arborait fièrement les siennes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver celle-ci particulièrement déplaisante à regarder. C'était comme une souillure sur son petit visage délicat, et une bouffée de fureur remonta brusquement dans sa poitrine.  
Toutes ces années, l'Usurpateur avait eu son Unique à sa merci sans même le savoir, et elle en avait payé le prix sans en avoir aucune idée ni conscience.  
Ce n'était pas juste.  
Il ne savait pas comment elle le vivait. C'était une Hobbite, après tout, pas une Naine. Mais peut-être qu'une Hobbite aurait normalement tenté de recouvrir la balafre avec du maquillage.  
Peut-être qu'elle se contrefichait de son apparence physique.  
Pourtant, aux yeux de Thorïn, elle était belle, avec ses courtes boucles brunes emmêlées qui reflètaient de l'or, et sa silhouette mince qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celle d'une gamine efflanquée, plutôt à celle, désormais, d'une adolescente à peine éclose.  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le lui dire.  
Il ne pouvait pas.  
Thorïn s'approcha lentement.  
Il avait toujours peur de l'effrayer et qu'elle ne disparaisse en un éclair, ou que s'il la touchait, elle ne se dissolve dans les airs.  
\- Thraïn, mon père, commenta-t-il nonchalamment.  
Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna.  
Il y avait du progrès. Elle n'avait pas sauté en l'air ou porté la main à sa lame. Qu'elle ne portait visiblement pas, d'ailleurs, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas rien.  
\- Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, Thanu men, murmura-t-elle.  
_Thanu men_.  
Mon Roi.  
Le dialecte guttural sonnait étrangement maladroit dans sa bouche, mais l'entendre parler dans sa langue maternelle à lui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- Vous connaissez le Khuzdul?  
La Hobbite devint écarlate jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Ce qui, en soit, était une grande satisfaction pour Thorïn, même si c'était d'une autre manière qu'il aurait aimé la faire rougir.  
\- Je...un peu. J'apprends, baffouilla-t-elle. À la bibliothèque.  
Thorïn hocha lentement la tête.  
Bien.

La Hobbite fit un geste vers le tableau.  
\- Que lui est-il arrivé?  
Thorïn regarda son père. Ses yeux de pigments semblaient l'encourager, mais il n'était pas sûr.  
_Parle avec elle._  
\- Lui, avec ma mère et mon grand-père Thròr, ont été assassiné par l'Usurpateur le jour où il s'est emparé de la Montagne, dit-il.  
Et leurs têtes avaient fini sur des piques au dessus de la porte.  
Bilbo regardait le sol.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Thorïn chassa le commentaire de la main.  
\- Il n'y avait rien à faire. J'étais à Dale avec Frerïn et Dwalïn, et la plupart de ceux qui ont pu s'échapper et venir à Ered Luin n'étaient pas à l'intérieur de la Montagne.  
Son visage s'assombrit.  
\- Dìs, en revanche...  
Son regard dériva vers un large tableau au lourd cadre doré. Autour d'un Thròr pas encore atteint par les premières manifestations du Mal du Dragon, étaient rassemblés un Thraïn qui savait encore sourire, une Dìs aux joues encore potelées de bébé, un Frerïn encore imberbe et lui-même adolescent boudeur aux côtés de leur mère.  
Le seul portrait où leur famille était présente dans son entier. Datant d'une époque où tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et tout avait encore le potentiel d'être merveilleux.  
Le seul portrait, aussi, que Thorïn avait pu récupérer de sa mère.  
Dame Cerseì de Belegost, épouse chérie de Thraïn, renommée pour sa beauté dans les Sept Royaumes Nains.  
On disait que Thròr l'avait choisie pour son fils, parmi des dizaines d'autres, parce que ses yeux et sa chevelure avaient la couleur de l'or. Certains y avaient vu les premiers signes de la malédiction, et il était vrai que les prunelles de la princesse avaient ressemblé à deux pièces de métal doré tremblotantes. Elles ne les avaient transmises à aucun de ses enfants, qui avaient plutôt pris du côté de leur père, bien que Frerïn, avec ses cheveux d'un brun plus clair, et Dìs, malgré un physique bien plus anguleux et froid, lui ressemblent de manière flagrante.  
Thorïn, pour sa part, ne se souvenait pas vraiment de leur teinte exacte.  
Il savait juste que les yeux de pigments figés du portrait étaient les seuls qui ne semblaient jamais le regarder avec déception et accusation lorsqu'il passait devant eux, et qu'ils ne rendaient pas la couleur avec exactitude.  
Et qu'il courait des rumeurs absolument atroces sur la façon dont elle était morte, et sur ce qu'elle avait enduré avant que son coeur ne s'arrête de battre, mais il refusait de les entendre.  
Il ne voulait pas savoir.  
\- Dìs a réussi à échapper au massacre avec l'aide d'un noble ayant fait semblant de se soumettre, et dont elle a plus tard épousé le fils, reprit-il d'une voix atone, ses poings se serrant malgré-lui. Pendant toutes ces années, elle se cachait à Erebor, sous le nez de l'Usurpateur, et moi, je croyais qu'elle était morte.  
Morte, Dìs. Et morte, Bilbo.  
Parfois les choses revenaient.  
\- Il n'a fallu que six mois pour que Nori retrouve sa trace. Il était resté volontairement sous la Montagne pour veiller sur sa soeur, poursuivit-il. Dwalïn et Bofur sont tombés sur lui par hasard et nous l'avons exfiltré, mais il a préféré y retourner comme Maître Espion.  
La Hobbite hocha la tête.  
\- J'ai rencontré Ori, dit-elle.  
Thorïn se souvenait vaguement de la petite aux taches de rousseurs, guère plus âgée que Kili ne l'était à présent à l'époque, et du frère, Dori. Il aurait été plus exact d'ailleurs de parler de demi-frères, étant donné que Ri, leur mère, dont ils portaient tous trois le nom, n'avait jamais été mariée et qu'elle avait compté un certain nombre d'amants. Dori et sa mère n'avaient pas survécu à la prise de la Montagne, et la petite servait à présent comme l'une des innombrables chaufferettes que l'Usurpateur gardait pour son usage personnel.  
Un jour, se promettait toujours Thorïn, vous aurez la justice.  
Un jour.  
Le Nain caressa doucement la joue peinte de la petite Dìs dont les menottes charnues étaient serrées sur une des tresses dorées de sa mère.  
\- Nous avions prévu de la faire sortir avec son époux et ses enfants, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.  
Bilbo cilla, puis hocha la tête.  
\- Le jour où j'ai trouvé Kili, commenta-t-elle.  
De nouveau, ce léger sourire qui creusait une fossette sur sa joue et son menton, à la seule mention du gamin.  
Thorïn acquiesça.  
\- Il était convenu qu'ils voyagent séparément pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Bofur et Dwalïn les attendaient dans les tunnels. Mais quelqu'un d'autre savait et a alerté la Garde. Dìs et Fili sont les seuls à être arrivés à destination.  
\- Qui d'autre savait? demanda soudain la Hobbite.  
\- Un espion, évidemment, répondit le Roi en soupirant. Nori en démasque régulièrement, et c'est sa principale mission, mais ils reviennent toujours.  
Il réprima un vilain sourire.  
Ce mouchard-là, qui avait vendu sa soeur au monstre assis sous l'Arkenstone, Nori, Dwalïn et Frerïn s'en étaient occupés personnellement.  
On l'avait entendu hurler pendant des heures, mais ils n'avait pas craché un seul mot à propos d'éventuels complices. Il n'en resterait pas grand chose d'identifiable à la fin.  
Pourtant Thorïn ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il en restait d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne ne lâchait jamais ses proies.  
Une fois qu'il en avait eu fini avec Erebor, il avait aussitôt saisi le moindre prétexte pour fondre sur Dale. Dans sa fierté, Girion avait refusé de s'incliner, et avait brûlé vif avec la ville, sa couronne fixée sur sa tête à l'aide de clous.  
Et la Comté avait suivi juste après.

\- Il voulait Kili, marmonna soudain Bilbo, et il remarqua qu'elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'à entamer la peau.  
Elle était livide.  
\- Son héritier, qu'il disait, mais c'était pas vrai, poursuivit-elle.  
De quoi parlait-elle? Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela?  
\- Je lui ai rien dis, cracha-t-elle haineusement. J'ai rien dis sur Kili.  
Le Roi haussa un sourcil. Il avait peur de comprendre.  
\- Vous l'avez rencontré?  
\- Deux fois, dit-elle.  
Une haine froide se mit à briller dans les yeux verts, qui le fit presque reculer. Ça, cette expression, ça n'appartenait pas à l'ancienne Bilbo. La douce, délicate créature qu'elle était sensée être. Qu'elle était toujours, mais enterrée sous une épaisse carapace hérissée de piques.  
Elle avait rencontré le Roi sous la Montagne. Deux fois. Deux fois de trop.  
Comment avait-elle pu survivre à ça, il m'en savait strictement rien.  
\- C'est un malade, siffla-t-elle. Il fait torturer des gens devant lui et il aime ça. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qui est arrivé au père du gamin?  
Elle devenait hystérique, se tordant les poignets violemment, et le Nain faillit les lui aggriper pour la calmer. Elle allait se blesser elle-même, si elle continuait ainsi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est? demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante.  
Thorïn eut un sourire fatigué.  
\- Un Nain. Juste un Nain, dit-il.  
Juste un Nain. C'était monstrueux, de penser cela. Monstrueux aussi de penser qu'il aurait pu lui-même terminer ainsi s'il avait laissé le Mal du Dragon le submerger. Le Roi sous la Montagne, malgré toute sa puissance, était aisément manipulable si on s'y prenait bien . Cela en faisait un mortel.  
Elle regarda le Roi dans les yeux et il y vit sa colère. Pas envers lui. Envers l'Autre.  
\- Les gens disent qu'on ne peut pas le tuer, articula-t-elle. Qu'il s'est baigné dans du sang de dragon et qu'il est devenu immortel.  
Il la regarda pensivement. Intéressante théorie. À vérifier. Toutefois, il allait certainement devoir demander à Smaug si le sang de son espèce avait ce genre de propriété.  
_Fléau des Dragons_.  
C'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait.  
\- Et vous? Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Si c'est juste un Nain, il saigne et meurt comme les autres. C'est tellement facile.  
Elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.  
\- De tuer, je veux dire.  
Oui, ça l'était. Mais seulement savoir qui épargner avait de la valeur. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait tué. Il avait trente ans, et c'était un Warg. Ça avait été facile, parce que les yeux de la créature ne reflètaient rien. Il s'était cru très courageux. Mais ensuite, quand il avait fallu tuer des êtres pensants, cela s'était révèlé bien moins aisé. Sa première bataille l'avait hanté pendant des mois.  
Puis il n'avait plus rien ressenti.  
Néanmoins, sous Erebor, on ne tuait pas comme lors d'une guerre. Thorïn n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un de sang froid. Toujours dans le feu de l'action. Mais c'était bien de meurtre, pas de guerre, dont parlait la Hobbite.  
Et c'était une question de survie.  
Pourtant, il trouvait cela terrifiant. Si elle avait dû tuer pour survivre, jusqu'où était-elle allée?

La Hobbite regardait à nouveau le sol fixement.  
\- Parfois, je rêve que je le tue, marmonna-t-elle. Sauf que la nuit suivante, il revient. Je veux qu'il meure.  
Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la frustration vibrant dans sa voix, qui prenait des inflexions de caprice presque enfantines.  
\- Je peux faire ça, proposa-t-elle froidement. Trouver les espions. Je peux aider.  
Thorïn sourit, mais le coeur n'y était pas.  
\- C'est une tâche dangereuse et difficile, dit-il lentement.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai fait pire. C'est juste un boulot d'observation, et Nori peut pas être partout en même temps.  
Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Verts et déterminés.  
\- Je veux juste me rendre utile, dit-elle, presque suppliante. Je suis pas bonne à grand chose, mais je peux faire ça.  
\- Nul n'a dit que vous n'étiez bonne à rien, Bilbo, commenta Thorïn. Les enfants vous adorent...  
\- Je suis pas une bonne fréquentation pour eux, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Et je veux pas qu'ils deviennent comme moi.  
Elle frissonna et s'entoura de ses bras.  
\- Désolée de vous dire ça comme ça, mais la seule différence entre moi et une pute, c'est que j'en faisait pas mon gagne-pain. L'argent, c'est pas très utile à...là-bas. Vaut mieux voler. Sauf que des fois, on se fait choper et il faut marchander.  
Elle eut un petit rire hystérique, ses épaules secouées de saccades.  
\- Mais même à ça, j'était pas bonne.  
Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait ressemblait à un coup de poignard, et elle, elle tremblait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se fissurer.  
\- La première fois, c'était pour de la drogue, gémit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Et après, j'ai retrouvé le type et je l'ai tué.  
Elle avait l'air complètement hallucinée, mais son ton était froid et posé.  
\- Il était ivre comme un cochon, il pouvait pas se défendre et je l'ai fait quand même. Je lui ai tranché la gorge dans son sommeil. Et vous voulez savoir quoi?  
Elle marqua une pause, observant ses paumes saignantes, lacérées par ses ongles.  
\- J'ai aimé ça, assèna-elle, les yeux baissés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose pour la première fois de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je peux pas rester trop près des gamins.  
Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
\- Je ne veux pas que Kili devienne un monstre comme moi.  
Donc c'était comme cela qu'elle se voyait. Un monstre. Un monstre qu'elle n'était pas. Les monstres n'avaient jamais conscience d'en être.  
La Hobbite se mit à pleurer, à bout de nerf. Des sanglots amers et silencieux.  
Quel imbécile.  
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il réussisse à la faire pleurer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.  
Thorïn hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir.  
Puis il lui releva doucement le menton du bout des doigts, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. Il avait l'impression que ses doigs calleux allaient arracher la peau douce qu'ils effleuraient.  
\- Allons, calmez-vous, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas faire pleurer d'aussi jolis yeux.  
Lesdits yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes. Et elle rougit jusqu'à la pointes effilée de ses oreilles. Elle avait de jolies oreilles aussi. Pointues comme celles des Elfes, mais ça lui allait bien.  
La Hobbite recula brusquement et essuya rageusement ses larmes de sa manche.  
\- Vous foutez pas de moi, marmonna-t-elle.  
Décidémment, il n'était pas doué avec les femmes.  
Pauvre petite. Ça devait être la première fois de sa courte existence qu'on la complimentait sur ses yeux.  
Mais elle évitait toujours son contact. Elle évitait celui de tout le monde, il avait remarqué. Sauf les gosses et les femmes.  
Évidemment.  
La seule expérience qu'elle devait avoir des hommes était de ceux qui l'avaient utilisée, violentée, souillée. Et Nori, dont les goûts ne se portaient pas vraiment vers le sexe féminin, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment, et elle ne le touchait pas non plus.  
Thorïn n'était pas l'un d'eux, mais elle le craignait tout de même et ça le peinait. Il allait falloir du temps. Mais il avait attendu des millénaires, alors que valaient quelques années de plus ou de moins?  
\- Bilbo, regardez-moi, dit-il doucement, montrant ses paumes vides. Suis-je vraiment comme ces hommes?  
Elle le regarda de biais quelques instants, les larmes séchant encore sur ses joues.  
\- Non, dit-elle après avoir hésité un instant. Vous êtes différent.  
Un compliment, à sa manière.  
Il y eut un silence embarrassant. Visiblement, elle ne souhaitait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.  
Elle fit mine de partir.

Thorïn lui adressa le sourire le plus franc qu'il put, avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éclipser et disparaître, encore une fois.  
\- J'allais chez Bard, pour discuter avec lui d'un sujet de la plus haute importance. Voulez-vous m'accompagner, Bilbo?  
Il s'étonnait un peu de sa propre audace. Mais peut-être serait-elle plus à l'aise en sa présence si il lui accordait ce qu'elle voulait.  
\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, méfiante, avec ce manque de tact qui semblait la caractériser.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Si vous voulez aider Nori, la première des choses, c'est d'être bien informée.  
Il fit un geste en direction du portrait de Thraïn.  
\- Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Mon père le disait souvent.  
La Hobbite hocha la tête.  
\- Un type intelligent, commenta-t-elle.  
Alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas pour le suivre vers la sortie, Thorïn se retourna. Il n'osait pas lui prendre le bras. Pas encore.  
\- Comment reconnaît-on un espion, d'après vous? demanda-t-il, curieux de la réponse.  
La Hobbite le fixa intensément, de ses grands yeux verts et graves, encore humides. Elle passa la main dans ses boucles brunes rebelles. Puis eut un sourire triste.  
\- Je pensais que vous le saviez, depuis le temps.  
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, regarda au dehors, puis désigna la ville de la main.  
\- Regardez tous ces gens, dit-elle. Comment sont-ils? Comment vous les qualifieriez?  
Thorïn hésita avant de répondre.  
\- Ils sont heureux, je suppose? Ils discutent, ils rient... hasarda-t-il.  
\- Exact, confirma la Hobbite. Maintenant, est-ce que je leur ressemble?  
\- Non, répondit-il.  
Son regard se perdit entre les maisons. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Il n'osait pas trop lui regarder.  
\- Si vous voyez dans les rues un type qui rase les murs, qui regarde le sol, qui surveille toujours derrière lui pour voir s'il n'est pas suivi, et qui ne parle à personne, énuméra-t-elle, commencez à vous posez des questions, votre Altesse. Parce que c'est ça qui fait la différence.  
La Hobbite se retourna. Ses pupilles étaient réduites à une mince tête d'épingle noire perdue dans le vert de ses iris.  
\- La Peur, murmura-t-elle, et il la sentait vibrer dans sa voix comme le son larmoyant d'un violon désaccordé.

**à la semaine prochaine! révélations sur Tauriel au programme...**

**Yep, la mère de Thorïn s'appelle Cersei, et avant que vous ne me demandiez, oui, c'est Lena Headey de GoT, parce qu'elle est totalement badass et qu'elle est juste sublime physiquement.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut les gens! Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi (même pas Thorïn, dommage).**  
**Aujourd'hui, révélations sur Tauriel. Les fans d'un certain personnages vont certainement me haïr, mais c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux...*rire sadique***

Chapitre 18

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._  
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._  
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_No, I don't want to fall in love_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_With you_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._  
_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._  
_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._  
_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

_I want to fall in love_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_No, I want to fall in love_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_With you._

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._  
_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._  
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,_

_No, I want to fall in love_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_No, I want to fall in love_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_With you_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_No, I..._  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_  
_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_Nobody loves no one._

_Chris Isaak, "Wicked Games"_

Les mots refusaient de sortir. Ils étaient là, tout prêts, si simples.  
Et pourtant.  
Tauriel était assise, appuyée contre l'épaule de son époux qui lui tenait la main. C'était un geste simple, et pourtant si important qu'il sentait un pincement douloureux au creux de son torse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire cela. Avec Bilbo. Mais la Hobbite était loin de lui, assise dans un fauteuil, le menton au creux des genoux et les bras croisés autour des jambes, ses yeux verts remplis d'incompréhension faisant l'aller et retour entre lui et le couple. Son petit nez se vrilla.  
Thorïn se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément. Puis il se lança, conscient qu'il détruisait peut-être le bonheur fragile construit à partir de presque rien du couple.  
\- Thranduil vient ici, dit-il de son ton le plus neutre possible.  
Immédiatement, les yeux aveugles de Tauriel s'écarquillèrent de peur et sa main vola vers son abdomen, aussitôt rejointe par celle de Bard.  
Un réflexe classique. Lorsqu'un danger survient, on met en sécurité ce qu'on a de plus précieux.  
Donc c'était vrai.  
L'Elfe était aussi mince que d'habitude, mais bientôt son ventre serait gonflé par la maternité, et elle serait plus vulnérable que jamais. Ça ne faisait que compliquer des choses.  
Le Roi Nain se massa les tempes.  
\- Le bâtard est déjà en route, soupira-t-il, et je ne peux pas le renvoyer d'où il vient. Il a bien prévu son coup.  
Bard attira sa femme contre lui, une main protectrice sur son épaule et l'autre écartée sur son estomac.  
\- Vous pensez...vous pensez qu'il s'en prendrait à elle? supposa-t-il avec anxiété.  
Thorïn secoua la tête.  
\- Pas lui directement, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaiterait s'attirer ses faveurs.  
La Hobbite observait l'échange d'un air perplexe. Visiblement, le nom de Thranduil lui était familier.  
\- Tauriel, continua Thorïn, je sais que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais posée de questions sur votre bannissement, et je comprends que vous soyez réticente à en parler, mais la situation l'exige à présent.  
Il avait la désagréable impression d'assister et de diriger un procès.  
L'Elfe baissa les yeux, le regard fixé sur les doigts de Bard qui caressaient doucement son ventre plat.  
\- J'étais la Capitaine de la Garde du Roi Thranduil, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai été pendant presque six cents ans.  
Elle releva la tête. Ses prunelles vides n'exprimaient absolument rien.  
\- Mes parents ont été massacrés pas des Orcs, vous comprenez? Je devais les venger. C'était mon but. Je ne vivait que pour cela, cracha-t-elle, et il s'en est bien servi.  
Thorïn avait du mal à imaginer la douce guérisseuse inoffensive en guerrière. Il observa les longts doigts effilés aux ongles polis. Pas des mains de soldat, ça, sinon elles seraient rugueuses et calleuses.  
Quoique.  
Ces longs doigts souples pouvaient probablement sans problème s'enrouler autour du manche d'une dague. C'était des mains d'archer.  
Ses yeux sans regard se fermèrent. Se rouvrir.  
\- Le Roi avait un fils. Un unique héritier. Son nom était Legolas, poursuivit-elle avec difficulté, cherchant ses mots. Nous...nous étions amis.  
Thranduil. Un fils. Thorïn n'arrivait pas à imaginer quel genre de femme souhaiterait épouser ce genre de personne, mais apparemment, cela devait exister. Il n'avait, nénamoins, jamais entendu parler d'une Reine ou d'un Prince de Mirkwood.  
\- Il accompagnait souvent nos patrouilles en forêt, même si son père désapprouvait.  
L'Elfe fit une pause.  
\- Un jour, nous sommes tombés sur des Orcs de Gundabad.  
Son ton était froid et détaché, mais commençait à se fissurer.  
Thorïn serra les poings.  
Il se souvenait des Orcs de Gundabad. C'était en les combattants qu'il avait gagné son surnom d'Écu-de-Chêne. Mais c'était des décennies auparavant et il n'était qu'un jeune Nain de cinquante printemps et des poussières, et il avait décapité Azog le Profanateur et son rejeton Bolg de sa propre main. La bataille d'Azanulbizar, devant les portes de la Moria. Il n'y était allé que parce que Durïn, l'autre lui-même, ne supportait pas que son royaume d'origine, Khazâd-Dûm, soit aux pattes des Orcs.  
Ceux que Tauriel avait croisé avaient dû être des rescapés du massacre.  
Les Nains avaient été victorieux, ce jour-là. Mais il y avait un mal ancien dans ces mines et même l'Immortel n'était pas assez stupide pour l'affronter.  
Frerïn avait failli mourir là-bas.  
Un troll lui avait brisé la colonne vertébrale et c'était un véritable miracle s'il pouvait encore marcher aujourd'hui. S'il n'était pas réduit à l'état de légume tout court.  
\- Durant l'affrontement, le prince a...nous avons été séparés, continua Tauriel, crachant les mots comme s'ils menaçaient de l'étouffer.  
Ses yeux étaient vraiment, terriblement vides. Bard lui caressait doucement l'arrière du crâne, doigts emmêlés dans les longues mèches rousses.  
Thorïn jeta un regard à Bilbo. Elle le mordrait probablement s'il se risquait à faire ça. Ou elle lui planterait une lame Mahal savait où. Mauvais plan, et en plus, elle n'en comprendrais probablement pas la raison.  
Tauriel avala sa salive.  
\- Il a...il a quasiment été coupé en deux, gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il y avait un vieux proverbe Nain qui disait: _Ma ôhfûkizu kuthu khathuzh aslônî, ni ma mahùlchùp agrîfumùn hi ya_. Autrement dit, ne te réjouis pas quand un Elfe tombe, mais ne t'empresse pas pour le relever non plus.  
Là, Thorïn avait presque envie de tapoter l'épaule de l'Elfe.  
\- Thranduil était fou de rage et de chagrin, murmura-t-elle. J'avais failli à mon devoir. Je n'ai pas su protèger mon Prince.  
Bilbo se mit à ricaner.  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez été bannie parce que son crétin de fils ne savait pas se défendre tout seul?  
Elle renifla dédaigneusement.  
\- Ce type est un imbécile.  
Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amer devant son manque évident de compassion. La perte d'un enfant était une chose terrible, et pour un peu, il aurait presque comprit la réaction du Roi Sylvestre. Presque. Parce qu'il peinait à voir la responsabilité de Tauriel dans tout cela. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait tué elle-même, n'est-ce pas?  
Dans sa peine, Thranduil, que l'on disait pourtant sage, avait eu besoin d'un responsable à châtier, n'ayant pas pu tuer les Orcs lui-même, et Tauriel s'était juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Un bouc émissaire, une vie gâchée.  
Il était facile de fermer les yeux et de laisser libre court à sa colère pour oublier sa part de responsabilité. Thranduil n'aurait jamais dû laisser son fils participer à une patrouille tout en ayant connaissance du danger que cela représentait.  
\- S'il a tant besoin d'un héritier, persifla la Hobbite, il a qu'à en faire un autre. C'est pourtant pas si difficile. Parait que les hommes sont très doués pour ça.  
Thorïn leva un sourcil, et Bard pouffa. Décidémment, ce n'était plus l'innocente créature qu'elle avait été des millénaires plus tôt, et ça ouvrait pas mal de perspectives.  
\- Puis de toute façon, continua-t-elle en enfonçant bien le clou, il est immortel, alors vu comment il se planque bien en sécurité chez lui, son fils risquait pas d'hériter de sitôt.  
Il semblait en fin de compte que l'animosité ambiante d'Ered Luin envers le Roi Sylvestre l'ait gagnée, elle aussi, bien qu'elle n'eut pas de raison particulière d'en vouloir à Thranduil. Il ne savait pas quelles horreurs on lui avait raconté, et il n'allait rien faire pour la détromper. Le rapprochement commençait bien par des points de vue communs, n'est-ce pas?  
Tauriel drapa ses bras autour de son ventre et frissonna.  
\- Je vous mets en danger. Je vous mets tous en danger, murmura-t-elle.  
Le regard de silex de Bard se durcit. Il la saisit aux épaules, la secoua un peu.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, gronda-t-il. Ne dis jamais ça.  
\- Je ferais en sorte que Thranduil sache à quoi s'en tenir, promit Thorïn. La moindre attaque sur un citoyen d'Ered Luin serait l'équivalent d'une déclaration de guerre.  
Bilbo étira ses jambes dans le fauteuil d'un air satisfait.  
\- Il serait obligé de rompre les lois de l'hospitalité, continua-t-il. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez stupide pour s'en prendre à la reine de Dale.  
Il inclina la tête vers Tauriel. Son regard mordoré le fixait sans rien exprimer.  
Fichus yeux vides.  
On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle pensait.  
\- Dale est en ruine, objecta Bard, dubitatif.  
Il avait l'air épuisé, remarqua Thorïn pour la première fois. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, un nouveau filet gris apparaissait dans sa chevelure. Parfois, Thorïn avait tendance à oublier à quel point les humains vieillissaient vite.  
\- Le Royaume existe toujours, et les Hommes de la région, avec qui il commerce, sont loyaux aux descendants de Girion, pointa le Nain.  
Il désigna l'abdomen de l'Elfe.  
\- Tous les descendants de Girion, précisa-t-il. Il ne la touchera pas. Pas tant qu'elle porte un enfant.  
\- Et ensuite? siffla Bard. Que se passera-t-il une fois qu'il sera né?  
Thorïn secoua la tête.  
\- Tauriel n'existera plus. Pas au sens légal du terme, du moins.  
Devant leur stupeur, il sourit intérieurement. L'idée était venue lentement, mûrissant au fur et à mesure.  
\- Tauriel, expliqua-t-il, vous savez que la communauté Naine d'Ered Luin vous apprécie énormément. Je vais m'arranger pour faire de vous une Naine par adoption.  
\- Elle va devoir porter la barbe? s'étonna Bilbo.  
Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux sans regard de l'Elfe. Bard tiqua.  
Thorïn secoua la tête.  
\- Ce serait juste un papier officiel pour faire disparaître votre statut d'Elfe. Si Thranduil s'en prend à vous ensuite, ce sera considéré comme un attentat injustifié envers la race des Khazâd tout entière.  
Les yeux de Tauriel étaient humides.  
\- Vous feriez ça? murmura-t-elle.  
Le Nain haussa les épaules.  
\- Les privilèges de la royauté. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait souvent, je ne vous le cache pas, mais personne ne s'y opposera.  
Il sourit.  
\- Comme vous le savez, le Roi de Mirkwood n'a pas très bonne réputation ici.  
\- Ça se comprends, marmonna la Hobbite. C'et stupide, comme punition, et la raison est stupide aussi. Tauriel n'a pas vraiment besoin de ses yeux pour voir mieux que tout le monde.

Bard hocha la tête et embrassa sa femme dans le cou.  
Thorïn se balança inconfortablement sur son siège. Techniquement, son épouse était là, dans la même pièce que lui, et il était forcé de la traiter comme une étrangère, alors que c'était typiquement le genre de gestes qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude de partager dans une précédente existence. Enfin, Durïn et son épouse. Il n'y avait plus que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne et Bilbo Baggins, désormais.  
\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux, Bilbo, dit doucement Tauriel. Mais je suis enfermée dans le noir. Je ne verrais plus jamais le soleil scintiller sur la rivière, ni les feuilles passer du vert au brun en automne, ni les blés blondir en été. Je ne verrais plus la lumière des Étoiles, qui est si chère à mon peuple.  
Bilbo ne dit rien pendant un moment.  
Puis...  
\- Quand j'ai quitté la Montagne, je n'avais jamais vu le ciel de toute ma vie. Je ne savais même pas que cela existait. Et puis je suis sortie des ténèbres, et c'était toujours la nuit, mais j'ai regardé en l'air et j'ai vu les étoiles.  
Elle fit une pause.  
\- Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau.  
Elle cligna des yeux, visiblement consciente des trois regard, enfin deux, techniquement, deux, fixés sur elle.  
\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. C'était hors de propos.  
Tauriel sourit tristement.  
\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Vous avez raison.  
La Hobbite parut réfléchir un moment.  
Tauriel sourit tristement.  
\- Vous êtes immortelle. C'était ça, non? Vous enfermer dans le noir pour l'éternité. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vous a pas fait tuer.  
\- Ça l'était, confirma patiemment l'Elfe. Mais plus maintenant.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Bard, répondit-elle, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tendrement, et Thorïn ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Lorsque je l'ai épousé, j'ai relâché mon Fëa. Je subirais le destin des mortels, et lorsqu'il mourra, je déclinerais et je le suivrais aux Halls de Mandos.  
Elle avait dit cela en souriant. Comme si la perspective, pourtant assez sinistre, la réjouissait. Et c'était le cas.  
\- Pourquoi? demanda la Hobbite.  
Ne comprenais-t-elle donc pas?  
\- Parce que je l'aime.  
C'était dit avec une ingénuité désarmante, et Bilbo se tortilla inconfortablement, l'air un peu ennuyée. L'explication devait lui paraître peu convaincante, et sa bouche était légèrement tordue en une petite moue dubitative.  
Le concept, en fait, semblait lui échapper totalement.  
\- Et vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un se serve de Bard pour vous atteindre? demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Votre ami Thranduil, par exemple?  
Cela jeta un froid.  
\- C'est ce qu'il fait. Daìn, précisa-t-elle, et son ton marquait sa profonde répugnance, en même temps que des restes de Peur profondément enracinés. Ils font tous ça, sous la Montagne.  
La Hobbite se leva et fit jouer ses articulations.  
\- Vous avez de la chance, conclut-elle, et Thorïn ne savait pas si c'était de l'envie, de l'admiration ou une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix. Moi, j'ai jamais pu me permettre de penser comme ça.  
Ses yeux étaient tristes, son expression fermée.  
\- Tauriel, Bard, salua-t-elle avant de commencer à se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé.  
Elle se retourna au moment de sortir. Ses jointures crispées sur l'encadrement de la porte étaient blanches.  
\- Je vais trouver Nori, mon Roi, annonça-t-elle. Ça serait bien de commencer le nettoyage le plus tôt possible.

Et sur ces mots elle disparut par l'ouverture et Thorïn eut envie de hurler parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il avait toujours l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir la retenir.  
Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se permettre de penser comme cela. Le Roi savait à quel point il était difficile de voir tout ce à quoi on tenait disparaître brusquement devant ses yeux, et de tenter vainement de les retenir, comme un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre qu'on ne peut pas attraper de la fumée avec ses doigts.  
Pas étonnant qu'elle préfère fuir les problèmes au lieu de les résoudre. La vie de Bilbo avait été jusqu'ici, et était toujours, parce qu'on ne peut efface pas une existence entière en quelques mois, une longue fuite en avant, vécue au jour le jour, dans l'incertitude la plus totale, sans aucune perspective d'avenir. Et maintenant qu'elle pouvait en envisager un, il s'apercevait qu'elle en était tout simplement incapable.  
Peut-être même qu'elle refusait de le faire.  
Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle commençait à le regretter. Et que c'était pour cela qu'elle se proposait pour retrouver et probablement trucider les agents de celui qui, directement ou non, avait fait de sa vie un enfer.  
La révélation le frappa comme un coup de poing.  
La vengeance.  
Le seul objectif qu'elle avait, c'était la vengeance.  
Elle avait perdu la foi en tout y compris en elle-même, et puisqu'elle n'avait plus à se soucier de sa survie, elle pouvait se consacrer à la seule chose qu'elle estimait assez importante pour se battre.  
_Je veux qu'il meure. Parfois, je rêve que je le tue, mais il revient toujours la nuit suivante._  
Était-ce seulement cela qu'elle voyait en lui? Un moyen de parvenir à ses fins?  
Thorïn savait que les différences entre lui et le premier Durïn étaient plus que visibles, mais Bilbo, elle, était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait été.  
\- C'est encore une enfant, soupira Tauriel, comme en écho à ses pensées.  
Une enfant, certes. Vingt et un hivers sous la Montagne. Les enfants ne connaissaient rien de l'amour ou de la compassion. Les enfants étaient cruels, et Bilbo l'était, même sans l'intention de l'être. Et pourtant, c'était avec des yeux d'enfants qu'elle voyait le monde, avec cette capacité de s'émerveiller qui manquait aux adultes.  
\- Elle a besoin de vous pour grandir, Aranen, continua l'Elfe. Même si elle n'en pas conscience.  
Thorïn grogna d'agacement et se massa les tempes.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça?  
Bard se mit à ricaner comme un imbécile. Oh, que ce type était agaçant. Rigide comme du granit, et capable de vous faire une crasse pas possible l'instant d'après. Le Roi Nain eut la soudaine envie de lui balancer quelque chose à la tête.  
\- Même un imbécile remarquerait la façon dont vous la regardez quand vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne vous voit pas, assèna l'archer.  
\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu la dernière remarque, commenta le Nain de son ton le plus dédaigneux.  
Tauriel pouffa derrière ses longs doigts aux ongles nacrés.  
Mahal aie pitié de lui.  
Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant?

* * *

Bilbo courait. Ça lui faisait du bien de courir, au milieu de la route, sans regarder en arrière, sentant le contact de la pierre sèche sous ses plantes de pieds à chaque nouvelle foulée. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Jamais. Et à présent qu'elle essayait, il était agréable de se rendre compte que personne ne se retournait sur son passage ou n'essayait de la poignarder dans le dos. Pourtant Mahal savait qu'elle avait hésité avant de se lancer, et c'était vraiment stupide de sa part.  
Elle n'était pas en danger à Ered Luin. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle pour trouver le détail suspect qui inaugurerait son entrée dans le contre-espionnage. Après tout, elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas? Ça...et faire les poches des gens, mais elle ne tenait pas à se mettre tout Ered Luin à dos.  
L'air frais lui fouettait l'intérieur des poumons, et pourtant, elle se sentait oppressée.  
Tout à l'heure, elle s'était tout simplement sentie de trop. Les doigts entrelacés de Tauriel et Bard, la façon dont ils se regardaient...c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.  
Ne réalisaient-ils pas?  
L'amour, c'était pour les enfants, un truc de conte de fée qui n'existait que dans la tête des gens. L'amour, ça faisait mal. Même quand c'était pas de l'amour entre deux personnes comme celui de Tauriel et Bard, même quand c'était que de l'amour maternel, car c'en était, indubitablement, comme celui qu'elle même admettait éprouver pour Kili, ça n'apportait que de la souffrance. Et ça faisait faire des trucs stupides.  
Elle avait tué Alfrid et le Maître par _amour_, et c'était une erreur, une erreur plus grosse qu'elle, parce que même si en soi, c'était bien mérité, la raison était quand même la disparition du gosse, avec laquelle d'ailleurs ils n'avaient rien à voir.  
Autrement dit, un engrenage à emmerdement de taille cosmique.  
Et pourtant, tout à l'heure, ça avait l'air tellement...vrai. Réel. Sincère.  
Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.  
Kili l'aimait bien, mais c'était un gosse. Dame Dìs, Tauriel, Bofur, Oïn...ils étaient reconnaissants. Ils payaient une dette. Nori, elle ne savait pas trop.  
Personne ne la regarderait jamais de la même façon que Bard quand il regardait Tauriel.  
Et puis, elle s'en fichait.  
Elle était supposée s'en ficher.  
Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi...confuse?  
Agacée, Bilbo tenta de s'imaginer enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, dans les bras d'une personne qui n'avait pas de visage et qui lui caressait doucement l'estomac, et murmurait des douceurs dégoulinantes de mièvrerie à son oreille.  
Ça ne collait pas. Pas du tout. Rien que l'idée d'avoir quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur d'elle en train de pomper son énergie comme un parasite, lui donnait la nausée. Et surtout, pour se retrouver flanquée dudit parasite, il fallait s'allonger sur le dos, écarter les jambes, et laisser un individu du sexe masculin faire tout le boulot.  
Ça aussi, ça lui donnait la nausée.  
Et comme ça ne marchait pas à chaque fois, il lui faudrait recommencer autant de fois qu'il le fallait.  
Et pourtant, elle repensa à Nori et Frerïn dans le couloir, aux pupilles aveugles dilatées de Tauriel et aux rouge léger qui colorait ses joues chaque fois que Bard l'effleurait ou lui parlait à l'oreille. Peut-être qu'il y avait des gens capables d'apprécier. Peut-être que ça l'était vraiment, appréciable, et que c'était juste elle qui était anormale.  
Surtout quand elle voyait le nombre d'enfants que les Hobbits d'Ered Luin arrivaient à produire.  
Il devait bien y avoir des livres sur ça à la bibliothèque. Il y avait des livres sur tout.  
Et en admettant cela, avec qui?  
Parce qu'elle se voyait mal se retrouver au lit avec Bofur ou Dwalïn, et Nori, c'était absolument hors de question. Et elle ne pouvait pas juste demander et s'attendre à une réponse affirmative. Il y avait besoin de...et bien, quelque chose de plus, qu'elle n'arrivait pas très bien à cerner.  
Quelle idiote.  
Beren et Lùthien lui avaient fourré des idées dans la tête. Pas bon, ça. Pas bon d'imaginer tout un tas de trucs. Lùthien avait quelque chose en plus, et c'était sa beauté, et Bilbo en était totalement dépourvue.

Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne lui avait dit qu'elle avait de jolis yeux.  
Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait de jolis yeux, avant.  
Ça la faisait se sentir toute...chaude de l'intérieur, et elle n'aimait pas ça. La pensée de son torse musclé et velu couvert de sueur le jour de l'entraînement la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
C'était mal.  
C'était mal de se demander comment le Roi d'Ered Luin se comportait dans un lit, parce qu'après tout, l'Autre aussi avait voulu la prendre, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire une idée, bien qu'elle put aisément émettre des hypothèses, et peut-être que c'était un truc de Roi, de prendre et de forcer ce qui ne vous appartenait pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne se comporter ainsi. Il serait doux et attentionné, certainement, un peu de la même façon qu'il se comportait avec sa soeur ou ses neveux, comme s'il avait peur de sa propre force, et de les blesser par inadvertance, pas brutal ou violent. Et, elle le savait, le contact de ses mains était dur et rendu rêche par le maniement des armes, mais rassurant.  
Bilbo se remémora avec dégoût la sensation de la bouche du Roi sous la Montagne, le contact furtif de sa langue et ses dents qui creusaient dans sa lèvre à un point tel qu'elle avait encore une petite cicatrice.  
Quel effet cela ferait-il d'embrasser Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne?  
Ses lèvres avaient l'air douces, exactement comme la barbe tout autour. Avaient l'air, parce qu'elle n'oserait jamais aller vérifier. Et Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne ne la regarderait jamais comme un homme regarde un femme de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas la peine de se faire des noeuds au cerveau pour comprendre pourquoi, en sa présence, elle se sentait bien.  
De toute façon, vu la façon dont Dame Lysian, qui était quand même une très belle Naine, mine de rien, lui tournait autour comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel, c'était elle qu'il allait finir par embrasser et mettre dans son lit et à qui il allait faire plein de petits bébés aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs qui seraient tous son portrait craché.  
Mais l'idée même lui donnait envie de hurler et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et c'était extrêmement perturbant.

Bilbo secoua la tête.  
Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et ce n'était pas en allant voir Nori que ça se ferait, parce que le voleur était probablement trop occupé avec son royal amant pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Et le serait probablement pour un bout de temps, parce qu'apparemment Monsieur repartait pour la Montagne juste après le Solstice d'Été, et que Frerïn ne l'accompagnait pas.  
Ce n'était pas de l'aide qu'elle allait devoir faire, mais carrément du remplacement.  
Toute seule.  
Allons bon.  
Et puis elle eut une idée lumineuse, et elle recommença à courir au milieu de la rue. Bilbo était, somme toute, une personne simple qui savait être fière d'elle-même quand une occasion, et elles étaient peu nombreuses, lui en était donnée.  
Elle atteignit le tunnel en quelques minutes, et crocheta sans aucun remord la serrure déjà endommagée par Kili, avant de se laisser glisser dans les profondeurs de la mine, l'itinéraire gravé dans sa mémoire. L'or scintillait faiblement dans la caverne, mais le dragon n'était en vue nulle part, et elle ressentit une pointe de déception. Puis le ruissellement familier des pièces de métal résonna sur les pierre, et Smaug s'étira comme un chat, baîllant sourdement, ses yeux dorés papillonnants de sommeil. Ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il se redressait et tendait le cou dans sa direction.  
\- Tu n'as pas amené les petits avec toi, Hobbite, constata-t-il.  
Ça devait être sa façon de dire bonjour.  
\- Ils sont punis, annonça-t-elle, pas fière.  
Dame Dìs n'avait pas apprécié leur escapade matinale et les avait condamné à recopier un ouvrage de poèsie écrit entièrement en runes khuzdule, avec interdiction de sortie tant que ce n'était pas fait. Bilbo en avait profité pour récupérer une plume, de l'encre et des parchemins usagés et s'exerçait quand elle avait du temps. Elle pouvait tracer toutes les lettres à peu près correctement à présent, et ce n'était pas rien.  
\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite? dit le reptile en se curant les griffes, qu'il avaient longues, d'ailleurs.  
\- Je suis venue requérir votre aide, Ô Puissant Smaug, répondit-elle en s'inclinant lègèrement, pour débarasser Ered Luin des sbires du Roi sous la Montagne.  
_Sbire_. Elle aimait bien ce mot. Elle l'avait lu dans elle ne savait plus quel bouquin, et elle l'avait noté pour le réutiliser plus tard, parce que varier son vocabulaire, elle l'avait remarqué, ouvrait des portes.  
Le dragon leva ses arcades sourcilières osseuses, clairement intéressé.  
\- Un jeu d'énigmes à grande échelle, ronronna-t-il. Intéressant.  
\- Vous avez dit que vous pouviez sentir la Montagne sur moi, et je peux les reconnaître dans la rue, mais je ne peux pas être absolument sûre.  
Elle hésita un moment, choisissant bien ses mots. Flatter l'ego du dragon lui semblait une excellente solution. Elle avait vu juste. Son ego faisait le double de sa taille.  
\- J'ai besoin d'une preuve irréfutable, et je pensais que quelqu'un possèdant un...flair et un esprit tel que le vôtre...  
\- Tu voudrais me les amener pour que je les renifles? s'étonna le dragon.  
\- Pas exactement, mais...  
Comme dans tout bon plan, il y avait une faille, et il semblait qu'elle vienne de la trouver.  
_Fasâk._  
Elle ne pouvait pas décemment choper un gars et le traîner sous le museau de Smaug. Ce qu'elle risquait, surtout, c'était de perdre quelques dents dans l'affaire ou de se retrouver avec une nouvelle cicatrice qui rendrait sa symétrie à son visage. Dans les deux cas, la perspective n'était guère plaisante.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça? murmura-t-elle, renfrognée, donnant un coup de pied machinal dans une pile de pièces qui s'écroula avec fracas.  
Smaug eut un reniflement dédaigneux.  
\- Parce que tu es une idiote.  
Il laissa passer un petit instant, et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de se sentit légèrement insultée, parce que c'était dit avec tellement de conviction, que ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, reprit le dragon, tout le monde l'est plus ou moins.  
L'ego, toujours.  
\- Je présume que plupart des espions sont des Nains, continua-t-il. Donc plus lourds et plus fort que toi, ce qui fait que les amener ici risque d'être un peu difficile pour toi.  
Sans blague.  
Si elle n'avait pas été aussi peu douée pour lire les expressions de sa face écailleuse, elle aurait juré qu'il se tordait de rire.  
\- Il faut voir le problème sous un autre angle, déclara pompeusement Smaug en se grattant nonchalamment les écailles. S'ils ne peuvent venir à moi, c'est moi qui irait à eux.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc avant que Bilbo ne réalise ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, quand même? Un énorme dragon rouge feu plus cuirassé qu'une machine de guerre Naine dans les rues d'Ered Luin? Elle imaginait déjà le tableau.  
\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Ô Smaug le Prodigieux, dit-elle prudemment, vous n'avez pas une apparence des plus...euh...discrètes.

Le dragon souffla d'agacement.  
Puis il s'enflamma d'un seul coup, se consumant effroyablement vite dans de longues langues de feu orangées teintées de bleu.  
Bilbo poussa un cri horrifié alors que la chaleur lui rôtissait la figure, la forçant à reculer. Smaug tombait en cendre sous ses yeux sans même hurler, dévoré par un feu surnaturel qui n'émettait aucune odeur et semblait n'atteindre rien d'autre, pendant ce qui sembla des heures, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.  
Puis quelque chose se dessina dans le brasier, se précisa, émergea lentement des flammes qui mouraient lentement d'elles-même.  
Bilbo se risqua prudemment hors du pilier de pierre derrière lequel elle avait trouvé refuge.  
\- Smaug? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
\- Est-ce mieux, à présent? demanda la créature d'une voix grave et rocailleuse très reconnaissable.  
Ce qui se trouvait devant elle pouvait facilement passer pour un être humain.  
Si on n'était pas trop regardant.  
Haute silhouette mince taillée pour la course, deux bras, deux jambes, et apparemment normalement constitué, puisqu'il était complètement nu et ne faisait aucun effort pour se couvrir, et Bilbo se força à se concentrer sur son visage. Il y avait quelque chose de reptilien dans cette longue face ivoirine aux pommettes d'une hauteur extravagante et aux narines légèrement évasées, encadrées de longues boucles indisciplinées d'un noir lustré qui lui balayaient les épaules. Il ressemblait plus à un Elfe en fait, même si ses oreilles, quoiques effilées, n'avaient pas la forme de celle de Tauriel. Il avait leur beauté évanescente, due en partie à sa peau nacrée et lisse, et à sa longue silhouette élancée aux épaules larges et aux hanches étroites. L'impression latente de dangerosité qu'il dégageait était la même.  
Quand elle observa plus attentivement, Bilbo s'aperçut que la faible opalescence de sa peau était due aux minuscules écailles transparentes qui la tapissaient entièrement, presque invisibles.  
Sous les sourcils sombres, les yeux en amande brillaient, d'une couleur d'or bien reconnaissable, les pupilles verticales réduites à de minces fentes. Puis il sourit, et lorsqu'il parla et que ses lèvres élégamment ourlées se retroussèrent légèrement, ce fut définitivement bien des crocs acérés qui se découvrirent.  
\- Alors...pouvons-nous commencer?

**reviews? *puppy eyes***

**Oui, j'ai tué Leggy. Et je n'ai même pas honte.  
Pour la dernière réplique de Smaug, il faut le dire en anglais, c'est le "Now, shall we begin?" de la bande annonce de Star Trek: Into Darkness.  
La semaine prochaine, Thranduil et Gandalf!Tadaaa!**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:**  
**Ma ôhfûkizu kuthu khathuzh aslônî, ni ma mahùlchùp agrîfumùn hi ya: Ne te réjouis pas quand un Elfe tombe, mais ne t'empresse pas pour le relever non plus.  
Fasâk: Fuck (et si.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Personne pour pleurer Leggy? Gandalf et Thranduil se tapent l'incruste cette semaine...**

Chapitre 19

_Touch my mouth and hold my tongue_  
_ I'll never be your chosen one_  
_ I'll be home safe and tucked away_  
_ Well You can't tempt me if I don't see the day_

_ The pull on my flesh was just too strong_  
_ Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs_  
_ Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie_  
_ 'Cause when I opened my body I breathe in a lie_

_ I will not speak of your sin_  
_ There was a way out for Him_  
_ The mirror shows not_  
_ Your values are all shot_

_ But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness_  
_ So hold my hand consign me not to darkness_

_ So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down_  
_ I'll never wear your broken crown_  
_ I took the road and I fucked it all away_  
_ Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace_

_ So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down_  
_ I'll never wear your broken crown_  
_ I took the road and I fucked it all away_  
_ Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace_

_ So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down_  
_ I'll never wear your broken crown_  
_ I can take the road and I can fuck it all away_  
_ But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate _

_Mumford and Sons, "Broken Crown"_

\- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?  
Bilbo cligna des yeux et recracha un peu de sable qui lui crissait sous les dents, avant de se remettre péniblement sur ses pieds, les oreilles bourdonnantes, maudissant en silence tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Le soleil était en face d'elle et l'aveuglait, se reflétant violemment sur le sable de l'arène. En contrejour, la silhouette de Dwalïn, immense et menaçante. Mahal, mais ce type avait la taille et les dimensions d'une foutue montagne!  
\- Ramasse ton épée, ordonna-t-il, sans pitié, en faisant virevolter son énorme hache comme si elle n'avait rien pesé.  
Bilbo regarda ladite épée, abandonnée à même le sol, et son reflet dans le métal lui renvoya une expression à fendre l'âme. Ce truc faisait deux fois la longueur de son bras et pesait trois tonne, hors de question qu'elle essaie encore de le soulever alors qu'elle devait s'y prendre à deux mains et que quoi qu'elle fasse, la pointe peinait à décoller du sol. Quand à la faire voler dans les airs comme la brute chauve en face d'elle le faisait avec l'espèce de monstrueux hachoir qui lui servait d'arme, mieux valait ne pas y penser.  
Là, tout de suite, la Hobbite avait une furieuse envie d'étrangler Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne avec ses propres tresses. L'idée, la maudite idée, venait de lui. Apparemment, en tant que bras droit du Maître Espion, qui se gondolait d'ailleurs dans les gradins depuis un certain temps, en la regardant mordre la poussière sans montrer aucun signe de lassitude, elle se devait d'avoir un entraînement spécifique, pour, comme il avait si bien dit, "parer à toute éventualité". Bilbo avait apprécié l'idée pendant cinq minutes exactement, en fait durant le laps de temps qui s'était écoulé entre le moment où le Roi lui avait fait part de sa décision, et celui où elle avait compris qui, précisément, serait son instructeur.  
_Dwalïn-Mahal-Maudit-Soit-La-Montagne-de-Muscles-Chauve-Fundinul._  
Très, très spirituel, vraiment.  
Qui s'évertuait, deux heures tous les matins depuis deux jours, à lui prouver à quel point elle était faible et pleurnicharde et à se demander Mahal savait pourquoi il perdait son précieux temps à tenter d'inculquer les notions du fin fond de la base à une telle empotée.  
Bilbo se posait aussi la question, et elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne parvenait pas à la moindre réponse satisfaisante. Quoiqu'elle eut sans doute pu mieux réfléchir s'il ne lui avait pas cogné sur la tête à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être qu'il essayait vraiment de la tuer, après tout, histoire d'être débarassée d'elle plus vite. Parce que la majorité de ses méthodes d'entraînement consistait à lui ordonner en grognant de l'attaquer, puis, en admettant qu'elle parvienne à soulever son arme, à l'envoyer valser dans le décor.  
Lancer de Hobbite. Cinquante mètres. Dix points.  
Le sable de l'arène avait un goût de silice fort désagréable qu'elle finissait par connaître par cœur. Et Nori, pendant ce temps-là, se gaussait comme un imbécile, un tonnelet de bière à la main, alors qu'elle était fourbue, courbatue, en nage, et qu'elle avait l'impression très nette qu'elle allait tomber en morceaux.  
Bon sang, c'était quand même lui qui lui avait appris le peu qu'elle savait en matière de combat. Oui, mais Nori lui avait appris comment se battait un assassin. Pas un guerrier. C'était tuer en silence, par derrière, sans prévenir. Sans combat. Un travail de précision.  
Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne tiendrait pas cinq secondes sur un champ de bataille, une hypothèse qu'il était stupide d'envisager étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'y retrouver de toute façon.  
Bilbo en avait sa claque. Dwalïn voulait qu'elle l'attaque?  
Fort bien.  
La Hobbite s'agenouilla sur le sol, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la poignée de l'épée, tendait que de l'autre main, celle qui était dans l'angle mort du guerrier chauve, elle atteignait son coutelas à l'intérieur de son pantalon. C'était une attaque en traître, mais tant pis. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait enfin qu'elle n'avait effectivement PAS envie d'apprendre à manier l'épée.  
Brusquement, Bilbo pivota sur ses talons et se propulsa, balançant sa lame par le côté.

Le revers qu'il lui balança, une bonne grosse baffe de sa main surdimensionnée, la catapulta à cinq mètres, et elle roula sur le dos, fixant le ciel les bras en croix, des points lumineux dansant devant ses yeux et un tambour rituel nain jouant la samba à l'intérieur de son crâne.  
Râté.  
La tête du Nain chauve apparut dans son champ de vision brouillé.  
\- Quoi? grogna-t-elle.  
Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle était bien, là, sur le sol. Le sable était chaud. Hors de question qu'elle bouge.  
Dwalïn s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui souleva l'arrère du crâne, inspectant sa pommette, le front plissé.  
Que faisait-il?  
Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le haut de sa joue, la peau se mit à la brûler. Oh, d'accord. Elle n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour comprendre que se formait en dessous de son oeil un charmant hématome violacé qui deviendrait bleu, puis vert, puis jaune, et disparaîtrait très, très lentement.  
_Sale brute._  
\- La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.  
Quoi? Mais ça faisait pas deux heures! _Déjà fatigué, vieil homme?_ Ou alors il jetait l'éponge. _Oh oui. Jette l'éponge, Dwalïn._  
Le Nain secoua la tête.  
\- Jamais cru qu'il te faudrait deux jours pour comprendre qu'on ne prenait pas une arme qu'on était incapable de soulever.  
Quoi?  
C'était juste pour ça? Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement le lui dire, cet imbécile?  
La Hobbite se sentait heurtée dans sa sensibilité. Dans les gradins, Nori était mort de rire.  
Le bâtard.  
\- Debout.  
_Nan.  
_Le Nain soupira d'un air excédé, l'agrippa par le col de sa tunique et la remit sur ses pieds d'une brusque saccade.  
\- File, ordonna-t-il. Demain, même heure.  
_Tss. C'est ça. Compte là-dessus, mon gros._  
\- Bilbo! Bilbo!  
Kili surgit dans l'arène, dérapa sur le sable, et se rattrapa à ses jambes.  
\- Salut, toi, marmonna-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- Les Elfes arrivent, hurla le gamin, surexcité.  
Et bien? Qu'y avait-il d'excitant à cela?  
Bilbo avait prévu d'aller à la foire comme la veille. L'arrivée des Oreilles Pointues allait quelque peu plomber l'ambiance. Pourtant, la fête du Solstice d'Été était le truc le plus dingue qu'elle eut jamais vu. Typiquement le genre d'évènement où vous ne saviez plus où donner de la tête. Aussi foutraque que les bas-fonds d'Erebor un jour de marché, mais en positif. Des odeurs, des senteurs et des couleurs dans tous les sens, des marchands, des baladins, et tout ça se mêlait et s'entremêlait dans une débauche de sensations qui lui faisaient tourner la tête.  
La veille, Bilbo avait assisté à un tournoi où des Nains montés sur d'énorme chèvres poilues essayaient de s'éjecter de leurs selles respectives à la lance, ce qui se terminait souvent par un atterrissage au beau milieu des spectateurs, puis Tauriel lui avait payé une pomme caramélisée qu'elle avait entièrement gobée en cinq minutes, et la journée s'était terminé sur un feu d'artifice, orchestré par un vieux bizarre en gris, à la barbe digne de celle d'un Nain, dont le visage disparaissait sous les larges bords d'un chapeau pointu. Elle n'avait jamais vu de feu d'artifice de sa vie et avait passé la nuit le nez en l'air et la bouche béante, se demandant si on pouvait les attraper avec les mains. C'était comme des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient parmi les étoiles, des fleurs faites de feu. Il y avait eu un dragon aussi, presque aussi vrai que nature, mais pas aussi impressionnant que le sociopathe qui se prélassait sur son tas de pièces dans les cavernes.  
Et voilà que les Elfes, l'attraction principale et pourtant pas des plus bienvenue, arrivaient. Bien qu'elle parte avec une opinion assez négative, elle était tout de même assez impatiente de les voir.  
Le gosse se mit à courir vers les portes, la Hobbite sur les talons.

À l'extérieur, toute la famille royale était alignée, rassemblée autour du Roi, et Kili lui adressa un petit geste de la main avant de rejoindre sa mère qui le houspilla pour son retard. Bilbo scanna la foule qui s'était pressée sur le parvis des yeux avant de repérer Bard et ses enfants et des les rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas rester auprès de Kili, et de toute façon, elle préférait observer et se faire une opinion sans être vue.  
\- Tauriel est seule chez vous? s'inquiéta-t-elle en notant l'absence de l'Elfe.  
Bard souleva Tilda sur ses épaules pour lui permettre de mieux voir.  
\- Nori et Dwalïn sont censés la rejoindre, dit-il.  
Ah. Effectivement. Une association pour le moins...explosive. Ils pourraient bien protéger l'Elfe s'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués avant. Justement, elle pouvait apercevoir les deux concernés se hâter vers le centre-ville. Nori fit un croche-pied à Dwalïn et Bilbo soupira. C'était pas gagné.  
Sigrid, l'aînée de Bard, une belle adolescente blonde et élancée, se dévissa le cou par dessus l'épaule de son cadet, Baïn, pour mieux voir.  
\- Tu les vois? demanda-t-elle, et il haussa les épaules.  
Bilbo, quand à elle, surveillait la famille royale du coin de l'oeil. Alignés bien sagement comme cela, ils faisaient une cible magnifique. Très, très peu prudent, bien que Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne soit particulièrement intimidant à ce moment, vêtu de mailles et de cuir noir, les épaules drapées dans un épais manteau de fourrure sombre qui le faisait paraître encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un cercle de métal argenté gravé de runes tout simple lui ornait le front, bien loin de l'extravagante et agressive couronne du Roi sous la Montagne.  
Derrière elle, Sigrid soupira d'un air extatique. Elle aussi regardait le Roi Nain.  
Baïn fit une moue dégoûtée et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était de toute façon à peine sorti de l'âge où le sexe opposé était la fille, c'est à dire un spécimen gloussant et vain, d'une stupidité de Troll.  
Une trompe retentit soudain au loin, suivi d'une tonnerre de sabots bien rythmé. La foule se mit à murmurer. Des cou se tendirent, se dévissèrent. Des commentaires hostiles commencèrent à fuser à voix basse ça et là. Bilbo maudit sa petite taille qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin.  
Puis le premier Elfe passa, au trot sur un grand cheval blanc, et elle trouva assez drôle de ne pas arriver à déterminer si c'était un mâle ou une femelle, parce qu'avec ses longs cheveux lisses, sa taille fine, ses pommettes hautes et ses joues glabres, la différence n'était pas très flagrante.  
\- Snob, marmonna Baïn.  
L'Elfe avançait droit vers le Roi sans jeter un seul regard à la foule qui le regardait comme une bête de foire.  
Il en passa deux, puis trois, qui se ressemblaient tous à tel point qu'on arrivait pas à les différencier, puis en arriva un autre encadré par deux soldats, et Bilbo se dit que si ce n'était là le grand Roi des Elfes en personne, elle voulait bien que Smaug la rôtisse sur place.  
Mahal, mais sur quoi ce type était-il donc monté? Ça ressemblait à un cheval, mais en beaucoup plus gros, sans queue et sans crinière, et avec, jaillissant de son crâne, un invraisemblable enchevêtrement de cornes. Et son cavalier était tout aussi pittoresque.  
Acéré comme une lame, d'une perfection presque telle que tout paraissait laid et grossier autour de lui, Thranduil contemplait son monde de haut à travers ses prunelles d'un bleu-gris acier dans un visage opalescent, ses longs cheveux argentés impeccables et dont pas un seul ne dépassait flottant légèrement derrière lui.  
Il était beau, et il le savait, et le silence se faisait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, et bien que l'attitude générale fut plutôt hostile, chacun était bien oblié de le reconnaître. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Bilbo chez lui. Une petite note discordante. Pas que ce fut laid, non, mais c'était plutôt perturbant, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand elle réalisa ce que c'était.  
Pourquoi diable cet Ellon avait-il des sourcils de Nain?  
Une question qu'elle était en droit de se poser, car, surmontant le regard brillant du Roi des Elfes, se trouvaient deux épais sourcils d'une noir d'encre, dont la forme rappelait vaguement celle d'une limace, et qui lui donnaient une expression légèrement boudeuse. Bien que ce ne fut pas un détail particulièrement important, ça lui ôtait, du moins aux yeux de la Hobbite, une grande partie de la majesté qui semblait pourtant irradier de lui.  
Sigrid avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les joues rougies, et sa main était crispée sur l'attache de son châle.  
Oh, Mahal.  
Elle était à cet âge-_là_.  
Tilda se tenait sage sur les épaules de son père qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron, et suçait tranquillement son pouce en regardant les Elfes passer avec ses grands yeux innocents de gamine.  
Baïn, lui regardait le sol autour de lui avec attention.  
\- Tu cherches une bouse ou un légume pourri? demanda nonchalamment la Hobbite.  
Le garçon, du haut de ses quinze ans, la jaugea de sous sa frange brune bouclée.  
\- Peut-être bien les deux, marmonna-t-il.  
Baïn appréciait beaucoup sa belle-mère. Et il semblait que l'attitude ouvertement méprisante du Roi des Elfes qui se pavanait sur sa monture surréaliste comme s'il était chez lui, venait de faire augmenter en flèche la cote de popularité déjà conséquente de l'Elfe rousse, qui, on se rendait compte à présent, n'était absolument pas représentative de sa race. Elle était, observa la Hobbite en observant les Elfes, d'un physique assez commun pour une Elleth, mais possèdait un charme, une chaleur et un naturel qui leur manquait. Ils semblaient tous factices et iréels. Tauriel était plus bas que terre pour eux, mais elle était là, présente, pas désespérément inaccessible.  
Le Roi Sylvestre arrêta sa monture devant Écu-de-Chêne, et Bilbo se sentit très satisfaite de voir que le snobinard aux oreilles pointues ne parvenait pas à faire paraître le Roi Nain plus petit.  
\- Au nom de tout le Royaume d'Ered Luin, annonça Écu-de-Chêne, sur un ton froid et policé, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.  
Le Roi des Elfes ne daigna répondre que d'un petit hochement de tête hautain, et Baïn se remit aussitôt en quête d'une immondice à lui lancer à la figure, marmonnant des gracieusetés dans sa barbe inexistante. Néanmoins, Bard pressa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et il soupira à regret.  
\- Hubmaruthukhghurû, marmonna Bilbo, et l'archer lui mit une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Pas de grossièretés devant les enfants, la réprimanda-t-il sévèrement, mais sans réelle conviction.  
\- Ce type me donne la nausée, annonça la Hobbite. Je me taille.

Bard hocha la tête, et elle s'enfonça dans la foule. Il y avait des baladins et des spectacles de rue qui valaient cent fois l'arrivée d'un Roi elfique prétentieux. Elle slaloma entre plusieurs personnes, pressée de s'extirper du rassemblement, et heurta de plein fouet une longue robe grise dans laquelle elle se retrouva empêtrée.  
\- Désolée, je vous avais pas vu, marmonna-t-elle.  
C'était le vieux des feux d'artifice, et de près, il paraissait vraiment immense, de la barbe jusqu'au chapeau, sans parler de l'énorme bâton de bois noueux sur lequel il s'appuyait. Sous le rebord de son couvre-chef, ses yeux bleus brillaient intenséments.  
\- Bonjour, dit-elle, se sentant un peu bête.  
\- Qu'entendez-vous par là? répondit-il. Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou constatez vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ?  
Bilbo se sentit un peu perdue et désarçonnée par le raisonnement.  
\- Tout cela à la fois, je suppose.  
Le vieillard la regarda de biais.  
Quoi? Elle avait quelque chose sur la figure?  
Oui.  
Elle avait _effectivement_ quelque chose sur la figure.  
\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue par ici, observa-t-il.  
Elle se tiqua, mal à l'aise.  
\- Je...je suis pas à Ered Luin depuis très longtemps. Bilbo Baggins, à votre service, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.  
Toujours être poli avec les gens qu'on ne connaissait pas.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de noms, dit le vieillard. Toutefois, vous pouvez m'appeler Gandalf.  
Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir.  
\- Oui, je suis Gandalf, et Gandalf, c'est moi.  
Bien. C'est bon. Pas la peine d'insister, elle avait compris. Quel vieux flippant. Bilbo n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de s'en débarrasser.  
Elle observa les environs du coin de l'oeil. Il y avait des cracheurs de feu à l'angle d'une rue. Un bon prétexte. Après tout, c'était un festival, non?  
Surtout que...était-ce Smaug, au premier rang des spectateurs, les dominant tous d'une tête? Le vieux rascal était donc sorti de son antre?  
\- Excusez-moi, j'aperçois un ami, déclara-t-elle en désignant ostensiblement le dragon sous forme humaine.  
Le vieillard observa, et il y eut un éclat dans ses yeux qui fit frissonner la Hobbite, et elle eut l'impression bizarre que ce vieux _savait_.  
\- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Ce fut un plaisir, Maîtresse Baggins.  
\- Plaisir réciproque, Monsieur Gandalf, salua-t-elle sans grande conviction avant de hâter le pas vers le dragon.  
Elle ne vit pas le regard pensif du vieillard sur son dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et si elle l'avait vu, elle se serait probablement inquiétée, même si ç'aurait plus été par habitude que par véritable impression de danger.

Smaug ne faisait pas dans la discrétion. Le dragon observait les cracheurs de feu, une petite moue méprisante sur son visage osseux, ignorant royalement les murmures qui l'entouraient. Les gens devaient penser qu'il était un Elfe, mais il n'aurait pas franchement apprécié la comparaison.  
\- Le dragon sort de son antre, finalement? le salua-t-elle.  
Elle ne le pensait pas intéressé par ce genre d'évènements. Le grand reptile rouge était plus du genre à éviter les foules comme la peste, d'autant plus qu'il trouvait les gens ennuyeux en général.  
\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? l'interrogea la Hobbite, et le dragon secoua négativement la tête, sans quitter les baladins du regard.  
Smaug était de fait un auxiliaire remarquable. Il ne lui avait pas fallu une demie-journée pour repèrer leur premier espion, son nez se fronçant soudainement de dégoût au détour d'une rue. Le type était un Nain banal, avec une physique passe-partout, brun aux yeux noirs, et assez doué pour le mensonge et la dissimulation. Il avait tenté de dénier, évidemment. Jusqu'à ce que Smaug ne lui montre les crocs et ne le menace de le rôtir vivant en commençant par les orteils, et même Bilbo avait reculé en se demandant si le Smaug humanoïde n'était pas encore plus terrifiant que le Smaug reptilien. Le Nain avait craqué presque immédiatement, et elle avait reconnu la Peur dans ses yeux, si terriblement familière.  
Il croupissait quelque part sous Ered Luin à présent, mais ils n'avaient pas pu choper d'éventuels complices, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y en avait pas. Par mesure de sécurité, le Roi sous la Montagne envoyait ses espions séparéments et sans aucun contact. Il n'y avait pas de réseau. Seulement des pions isolés perdus dans un échiquier grandeur nature.  
Bâtard.  
\- L'intérêt est purement personnel, déclara Smaug. J'étudie ces gens depuis tout à l'heure, et même s'ils trichent, leur travail est fascinant.  
Bilbo, quand à elle, ne voyait aucun truc. Le baladin, un chauve engoncé dans une costume jaune bariolé et vaporeux, semblait véritablement maîtriser les flammes et dansait avec elles dans un ballet hypnotisant.  
Smaug émit un reniflement méprisant.  
\- Toutefois, je peux faire mieux que ça.  
Sûrement.  
La Hobbite ne répondit pas.  
Elle continua de regarder les flammes.

* * *

Thorïn se sentait mal à l'aise de n'entendre que le son de ses bottes sur la pierre, alors que Thranduil marchait juste derrière lui. Comme s'il était seul, et que l'Elfe n'était qu'un désagréable spectre.  
\- Je vois que votre Royaume prospère, commenta-il froidement de sa voix aussi chaleureuse que celle d'un cadavre congelé.  
\- En effet, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous, répondit Thorïn tout aussi froidement.  
Il désigna un siège à sn interlocuteur avant de s'assoir derrière son bureau. Roäc émit un croassement rauque, et il caressa les plumes du corbeau d'un air absent, notant les petits yeux noirs hostiles fixés sur l'intrus et la façon dont les griffes ferrées frappaient rythmiquement le bureau. De toute évidence, un mot de trop et Thranduil finirait scalpé. La perspective était assez plaisante à imaginer.  
\- Je vais être clair avec vous, Thranduil, dit-il lentement, histoire de bien lui imprimer chaque mot dans la tête. Vous m'imposez votre indésirable présence sans me laisser le choix de refuser, et ma patience a ses limites, que je vous suggère de ne pas dépasser, alors si vous avez une proposition à me faire, faites-la maintenant et qu'on en finisse.  
Le Roi Elfe ressemblait assez à un paon faisant la roue, tout compte fait. Un paon choqué qu'on puisse lui parler sur ce ton.  
Il soupira.  
\- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler affaires, dit-il d'un air condescendant, bien que pour être tout à fait franc, un accès aux nouvelles routes que vous avez ouvertes à travers les montagnes seraient un avantage certain. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite.  
Tiens donc. Voilà qui était surprenant, et Thorïn commença à se sentir vaguement intéressé. Sauf si la raison s'appelait Tauriel, et dans ce cas il allait devoir réagir avec fermeté.  
Thranduil se pencha en avant, fronçant les deux taches de suie qui lui faisaient office de sourcils.  
\- Le Roi sous la Montagne menace mes frontières. Chaque jours ses patrouilles se font plus audacieuses et pénètrent plus avant dans mes bois. Il faut y mettre un terme.  
Thorïn se carra confortablement dans son fauteuil. Cette fois-ci, il le tenait. Et il respirait mieux en sachant que Thranduil, en fin de compte, ne venait pas pour l'Elfe rousse, et ne semblait même pas au courant de sa présence.  
\- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse? répondit nonchalamment le Nain.  
Les pupilles glacées de l'Elfe se dilatèrent. Visiblement, il était surpris et n'aimait pas ça.  
\- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Thorïn fils de Thraïn. Vous devez reprendre la Montagne.  
En ce qui concernait le Roi d'Ered Luin, justement, l'Usurpateur pouvait bien raser le Royaume Sylvestre et brûler la forêt jusqu'aux racines avec ses habitants que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Mais que ce soit Thranduil Oropherion qui vienne en personne le supplier à genoux, non, lui ordonner de reprendre Erebor, voilà qui lui donnait envie de hurler de rire.  
Il était bien connu que le rat acculé se retournait et mordait. Et il était bien tenté de l'envoyer sur les roses, s'écorcher vif sur leurs épines. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.  
\- Je suis prêt à mettre une partie de mon armée à votre disposition, s'il le faut, continua l'Elfe, mais cette situation ne peut durer éternellement.  
\- Et que demanderez vous en échange de votre aide? le coupa Thorïn. Ne faites pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un enfant ou un imbécile, Thranduil.  
Surtout que si ses calculs étaient justes, Durïn était bien plus âgé que le Roi Sylvestres.  
Les doigts effilés de l'Elfe martelèrent impatiemment son accoudoir.  
\- Soit. Il y a sous la Montagne des gemmes que je convoite. Des gemmes blanches, brillantes comme des étoiles, jadis appartenant à ma défunte épouse.  
Et on disait que c'était les Nains qui étaent cupides. Thranduil était en fait un sentimental. Pauvre femme. Épouser un type pareil, elle avait dû en baver.  
Thorïn hocha lentement la tête.  
\- Une faveur pour une faveur.  
\- Vous avez ma parole, acquiesça l'Elfe. D'un Roi à un autre.  
Sa _parole._  
Thorïn sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir.  
Comment osait-il, ce fils de...  
Il se remémora Thròr, déjà bien enfoncé dans sa folie, et pourtant calme, si calme. Voilà comment un Roi était supposé être. La glace et non le feu. Pourtant sa propre glace, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire, commençait à se craqueler dangereusement sous les pas du Roi Elfique.  
\- Je ne crois pas, dit-il en se forçant à rester tranquille, que Thranduil, le grand Roi, honorerait sa parole, même si la fin des temps était proche.  
Il posa ses mains sur le bureau et regarda l'Elfe dans les yeux, articulant lentement pesant chacun de ses mots, sentant le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même se dissiper peu à peu avec la montée d'une colère ancienne qui s'ajoutait à la sienne propre. Durïn n'avait jamais aimé le Beau Peuple de toute façon.  
\- Vous n'avez aucun honneur, Elfe, cracha-t-il. J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis! Un jour nous sommes venus, affamés, sans logis, demander votre aide, mais vous n'avez eu aucune pitié. Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple et au mal qui nous détruisait!  
Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche comme s'ils avaient eu une volonté propre, sourdant comme du poison, alors que sa voix enflait au fur et à mesure. Thorïn enfonça le coup de grâce avec délectation, satisfait de l'expression choquée de Thranduil. Il hurlait presque, et Durïn seul savait à quel point ça le soulageait.  
\- Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur et je ne trahirais certainement pas la confiance qu'ils placent en moi en remettant leur destin entre les mains du lâche qui les a abandonnés, rugit-il.  
Le verre de vin qu'il tenait à la main explosa entre ses doigts, les tachant de pourpre. Une douleur aigüe irradia subitement sa paume.  
Thranduil se leva et l'observa un instant. Qu'espérait-il? L'intimider en lui rappelant qu'il mesurait bien quarante centimètres de plus que lui? Cela faisait longtemps que Thorïn, et Durïn avant lui, avait appris à carer les épaules et à relever la tête devant les Elfes.

Quelques coups vigoureux résonnèrent sur la porte de bois du bureau.  
Puis une longue tête grise et barbue s'introduisit par l'entrebaîllement. Ah. Il tombait bien, celui-là. Distraction bienvenue. Thorïn était à _ça_ d'étrangler le Roi Sylvestre avec sa propre arrogance.  
\- J'interrompt quelque chose?  
\- Tharkhûn, soupira Thorïn. Entrez donc.  
Ce n'était qu'un des noms du vieux, bien sûr. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les Elfes l'appelaient Mithrandìr et les Hommes Gandalf. Thorïn ne savait pas ce qu'il était au juste, mais il avait conseillé Thraïn et Thròr avant lui et même Durïn en gardait quelques souvenirs flous, mais Thorïn se rappelait surtout du mortifiant instant où le vieillard, qui n'était pas un Elfe malgré sa longévité, parce qu'on avait jamais vu d'Elfe ridé et encore moins barbu, l'avait fait sauter sur ses genoux alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune Nain de vingt printemps.  
Pour les Nains, il était juste le vieux au bâton, même si il était probablement bien plus que ça. Il allait et venait, toujours vêtu des mêmes vêtements gris miteux, et apparaissait toujours au moment opportun. Thorïn, à vrai dire, s'en méfiait un peu. Toutefois, cela faisait bien un demi-siècle qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.  
Ignorant superbement Thranduil, le Roi Nain désigna un siège au vieil homme.  
\- Je vous sers quelque chose? s'enquit-il en désignant la carafe. Du Rhovanion, cent ans d'âge. Un des rares productions elfiques que j'apprécie.  
Tharkûn acquiesça et s'assit en rassemblant ses robes grises, son bâton en travers de ses genoux. Ses yeux bleus étaient un peu perdus dans le vague. Peut-être avait-il déjà un coup dans le nez? Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçu avec une pipe.  
\- Vous semblez soucieux, observa Thorïn.  
Le vieillard acquiesça.  
\- Je viens de rencontrer une très vieille âme dans un jeune corps, dit rêveusement l'Istar.  
Il regarda pensivement Thorïn.  
\- Elle est votre Unique, n'est-ce pas?  
Donc, il avait vu Bilbo. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas?  
\- Dois-je commencer à vous exprimer mes félicitations? remarqua acidement Thranduil, visiblement vexé d'être à ce point ignoré.  
\- Je m'en passerais, merci. Je sais ce qu'elle valent, répliqua vertement le Nain.  
\- Elle ne se rappelle pas de vous, je suppose, tempéra le mage, visiblement soucieux d'éviter une énième confrontation.  
\- Pas le moindre souvenir, soupira Thorïn, et son coeur se tordit dans sa poitrine.  
\- Les Semi-Hommes sont décidémment des créatures surprenantes, dit le vieillard avec un sourire. Mais elle a l'air d'avoir survécu au pire.  
\- Valars tout-puissants, s'agissait-il de cette vilaine petite chose qui se trouvait au premier rang lors de mon arrivée? s'enquit dédaigneusement Thranduil. Je vous avoue avoir cru au début qu'il s'agissait d'un Orc miniature...  
\- Moi, je la trouve jolie, dit froidement Gandalf, et ce fut vraiment la seule chose qui retint Thorïn, et Durïn qui hurlait de rage dans son esprit, de sauter à la gorge de l'Elfe, ou pire, de lui demander si sa défunte épouse ne s'était pas suicidée à force de devoir le supporter.  
\- Sommes-nous vraiment ici pour parler d'elle? soupira Thorïn.  
\- Malheureusement, non, bien que je me réjouisse pour vous.  
Tharkûn sirota une gorgée de Rhovanion d'un air appréciateur.  
\- J'ai bien peur de devoir appuyer la position de Thranduil, Thorïn. Vous devez reprendre Erebor.  
\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, se plaignit l'intéressé.  
Le vieil homme plaça ses mains sous son menton.  
\- C'est l'Arkenstone, le Joyau du Roi, qui donne sa légitimité au Roi sous la Montagne. S'il ne l'a plus en sa possession, son pouvoir s'écroule, dit-il doctement.  
Thorïn leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il ne le savait pas.  
\- L'Arkenstone doit être mieux protégé qu'un coffre-fort de Gobelin, grinça-t-il, et nul ne sait où il le dissimule. Il est fou, pas stupide, vous savez.  
\- C'est pourquoi vous aurez besoin d'un cambrioleur. Et d'un bon.  
Le vieux semblait très fier et très sûr de son plan, et il est vrai que dans un monde idéal, ça aurait pu être un bon plan. Sauf qu'il ne voyait qu'un seul cambrioleur capable d'accomplir un tel exploit, et il se refusait à envisager une telle perspective. L'échec d'une entreprise aussi hasardeuse signifiait la mort, et Nori était un élément bien trop précieux pour qu'il envisage de le perdre aussi stupidement.  
Et ça briserait le coeur de Frerïn, accessoirement.  
Thorïn caressa pensivement l'arrière de la tête de Roäc qui se tenait remarquablement tranquille depuis un moment et ne songea même pas à le gratifier d'un coup de bec.  
\- Il m'a fallu soixante ans pour rebâtir cette colonie à partir de rien, dit-il. Ceux qui y habitent ont des familles, et des enfants. Ils se sont reconstruit un semblant de vie, ils prospèrent et sont heureux. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur retirer cela en déclenchant une guerre.  
Le Roi Nain se leva et secoua la tête.  
\- Daìn, et il cracha le nom honni comme s'il était empoisonné, ne nous laisse en paix que parce qu'il sait qu'il peut nous écraser à tour moment.  
Il regarda tour à tour le vieillard voûté aux vêtements douteux et l'Elfe dont le visage angélique n'était vraisemblablement qu'une belle écorce recouvrant un coeur pourri et assèché jusqu'à la sève  
\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi le Mal du Dragon rend capable. Rien ne l'arrêtera. Rien.  
Lui, il avait une idée assez précise.  
Thròr, arpentant sans fin le trésor, hypnotisé par les reflets chatoyants du métal précieux.  
Si calme, puis se mettant à hurler sans raison jusqu'à casser la voix, et pour un motif futile.  
Giflant son épouse pour s'être plainte que l'or l'éloignait d'elle.  
Condamnant un noble à mort pour avoir détourné une modique somme d'argent.  
Ses yeux secs lors de l'enterrement de sa Reine.  
Ses plaintes sans cesse renouvelées de ne pouvoir emmener ses possessions avec lui lorsqu'il serait rendu à la pierre.  
Ses yeux creux, fiévreux.  
Son empressement à sauver son or plutôt que sa famille quand l'Usurpateur était venu.  
Thròr le Fou, Roi d'Erebor, à la foi petit-fils et grand-père de Durïn, et Thorïn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le mal venait de lui-même, coulant dans son sang comme de l'eau viciée.  
L'Arkenstone avait été trouvée après la mort de sa sixième réincarnation, et Thròr n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher trop près du Joyau, mais l'enfant Thorïn se rappelait assez de la façon possessive, presque affamée, dont son grand-père observait sans cesse le Joyau, et lui murmurait des douceurs, entrecoupées de longs silence pendant lesquels il semblait écouter la réponse de la pierre.  
Chaque fois qu'il visualisait la scène, un horrible sentiment de peur morbide s'installait au niveau de son estomac.  
Il refusait d'avoir en sa possession cette gemme maudite, dont la découverte semblait avoir déclenché une avalanche de catastrophes. Il refusait d'effacer de sa vie Dìs et Frerïn et Fili et Kili et Dwalïn et le reste de sa famille. Et Bilbo.  
Surtout Bilbo.  
Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas si ses yeux verts seraient capable de le distraire du coeur chatoyant du Joyau, une fascination qu'enfant, il avait ressentie sans pouvoir mettre de nom dessus, diffuse, mais bien présente. Et cela le terrifiait.  
Cette pierre était souillée du sang de sa famille, parce que l'amour de l'unique de Thror, la propre grand-mère de Thorïn, qui s'était laissé mouir de chagrin dans une dernière tentative désespérée, n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'en détourner. Et même si cela faisait mal de l'admettre, Bilbo ne l'aimait pas. Ou ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait, ce qui revenait au même. Elle ne pourrait pas le sauver, et il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.  
Et si cela signifiait règner toute sa vie sur un royaume tenant dans un mouchoir de poche, une épée de Damoclès suspendue en permanence au dessus de la tête, et entendre les voix spectrales de ceux qui avaient été à la fois ses ancêtres et ses descendants hurler vengeance sans jamais y répondre, alors il en serait ainsi.

**reviews? Je vous promet beaucoup de Bagginshield dans le prochain chapitre!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ce chapitre était assez marrant à écrire^^**

Chapitre 20

_A bear there was, a bear, a bear!  
_ _aAl black and brown, and covered with hair. _  
_The bear! The bear! _

_Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!  
_ _The fair?  
Said he, but I'm a bear! _  
_All black and brown, and covered with hair! _

_And down the road from here to there. _  
_From here! To there! _  
_Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!  
_ _They danced and spun, all the way to the fair!  
_ _The fair! The fair! _

_Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair! _  
_The maid with honey in her hair!  
_ _Her hair! Her hair!_

_The maid with honey in her hair!  
_ _The bear smelled the scent on the summer air. _  
_The bear! The bear!  
_ _All black and brown and covered with hair! _

_He smelled the scent on the summer air! _  
_He sniffed and roared and smelled it there! _  
_Honey on the summer air! _

_Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! _  
_I'll never dance with a hairy bear! _  
_A bear! A bear! _  
_I'll never dance with a hairy bear! _

_The bear, the bear! _  
_Lifted her high into the air! _  
_The bear! The bear! _

_I called for a knight, but you're a bear! _  
_A bear, a bear! _  
_All black and brown and covered with hair _

_She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair, _  
_But he licked the honey from her hair.  
_ _Her hair! Her hair! _  
_He licked the honey from her hair! _

_Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air! _  
_My bear! She sang.  
My bear so fair! _  
_And off they went, from here to there, _  
_The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair._

_G.R.R. Martin, "The Bear and the Maiden fair"_

Le son humide d'une chope claquant sur la table de bois imbibée de bière renversée sortit Bilbo de la rêverie dans laquelle elle était plongée.  
\- Une autre! éructa Smaug en s'essuyant la bouche d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il faisait signe au barman terrorisé.  
Un dragon bourré. Assez inhabituel, comme spectacle.  
En fait, Smaug n'était pas le sociopathe qu'il prétendait être lorsqu'on parvenait à le décoincer un peu. Le dragon, de fait, s'était découvert un goût assez prononcé pour la bière d'orge fermenté fabriquée par les Nains, et avait l'alcool étonnament joyeux malgré une résistance de compétition. Il lui avait donc fallu vider quelques tonnelets avant qu'il ne se décide à défier Dwalïn en duel.  
Oui.  
_Dwalïn._  
Le même Dwalïn sévère et sadique qui avait toujours l'air d'avoir trouvé un cafard sous sa tasse de thé.  
Et donc, depuis une bonne demie-heure, ces deux imbéciles se regardaient en chien de faïence, une pile toujours plus conséquente de chopes vides devant eux, la barbe, les vêtements et les cheveux imbibés de mousse de bière, les yeux troubles et l'humeur de plus en plus joyeuse, entourés d'une foule assez nombreuse de parieurs guère en meilleur était qu'eux. Bien évidemment, il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était au fait de la véritable nature de Smaug, sinon la plupart se serait enfuis en hurlant et les autres seraient rentrés chez eux raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils avaient rencontré la plus grande légende urbaine d'Ered Luin. Vraisemblablement, ils le prenaient pour un Elfe métissé d'humain, et le dragon était assez vieux et sage pour ne pas les détromper.  
Pour sa part, Bilbo le soupçonnait de n'avoir lancé le concours que pour l'importante somme d'argent mise en jeu. Somme toute, un motif bien légitime. Et c'était également la raison pour laquelle Bilbo n'avait pas encore touché à l'énorme pinte remplie à ras bords qui la narguait, posée sur le comptoir. Dans l'optique où il vaincrait Dwalïn-la-Montagne-de-muscles-Chauve, ce qui avait autant de chances de se produire que de ne pas se produire, il ne serait probablement pas en était de ramasser ses gains.  
D'ailleurs, il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa transformation, parce que des écailles rougeâtres perçaient légèrement la peau de ses mains et des côtés de son visage. Bilbo commençait à se demander s'il ne fallait pas, tant qu'elle avait encore l'esprit clair, arrêter ce stupide jeu avant qu'elle ne se retrouva avec un dragon ivre de la taille d'une petite montagne au beau milieu de la taverne.  
Smaug siphonna une autre chope d'un coup, imité par Dwalïn.  
\- Y'a pas à d-dire, hoqueta le Nain, mais ça-a ar-arrache!  
Le dragon cligna des yeux. Fronça le nez. Puis il éternua, et une longue langue de feu jaillit de ses narines et lècha les poutres du plafond.  
Oh, fâsak.  
Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la taverne. Il y eut un instant de pause terrifiant. Puis tout les spectateurs se mirent à hurler de rire et Dwalïn rota bruyamment, s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main et commanda une autre pinte.

Bilbo se remit à respirer normalement. Ce n'était pas passé loin, cette fois.  
Peut-être, tout compte fait, qu'elle pouvait se permettre une gorgée ou deux, se dit-elle en avançant la main vers sa chope, avant de se rétracter. L'ivresse réduisait les réflexes et l'espérance de vie d'une manière générale. Elle n'avait été véritablement ivre qu'une seule fois, et si Nori ne l'avait pas ramassée, elle aurait passé la nuit dans le caniveau. En fait, il était probable qu'elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit tout court, ou qu'elle se serait réveillée dans un bordel ou pire d'où elle ne serait jamais ressortie.  
Dwalïn se mit à brailler une chanson d'une obscénité incroyable qui aurait pu la faire rougir si elle n'avait pas été rodée, et le dragon le suivit presque aussitôt, sa voix rocailleuse bizarrement éraillée, entraînant avec eux la quasi-totalité de la taverne dans un concert discordant et d'une moralité bien plus que douteuse.  
La valse des pintes continuait, continuait, continuait...  
Soudain, Dwalïn, la chope levée et un sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage, et vacilla en arrière. En avant. En arrière. Son tabouret, probablement excédé, cèda sous son poids dans un fracas retentissant et le grand Nain chauve s'effondra au sol, que sa densité fit trembler, et se mit immédiatement à ronfler comme un bienheureux. Pas d'entraînement le lendemain matin, probablement. Et si entraînement il y avait, probablement qu'elle aurait une chance de le battre en visant l'épicentre de la migraine carabinée qu'il devrait à coup sûr se coltiner.  
\- J'ai gagné! brailla Smaug. Par ici la monnaie!  
Et il souffla sur sa dernière pinte, qui s'enflamma comme de l'huile, flambant joyeusement, et la descendit cul-sec, convainquant les quelques ivrognes encore récalcitrant de respecter leurs paris.  
Bientôt s'amassa sur la table un joli petit pécule sonnant et trébuchant, qu'il rassembla possessivement de ses grands bras, défiant du regard et soufflant de la fumée sur toutes les personnes qui oseraient s'approcher d'un peu trop-près du magot, affichant une petite moue boudeuse qui le faisait ressembler vaguement à Kili quand c'était l'heure du bain.  
Un pochard fit mine de vouloir se servir, et le dragon découvrit ses crocs et _siffla_. Le type décampa en vitesse sur ses jambes vacillantes. Smaug entreprit alors de glisser ses gains dans toutes les poches disponibles de ses vêtements. Bilbo ne savait pas combien il y en avait exactement. Beaucoup. C'était déjà bien qu'elle ait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas se balader à poil, parce qu'il n'en voyait pas trop l'utilité.  
Quand il se leva, le dragon trébucha et tangua dangereusement.  
\- Oups, hoqueta-t-il en s'effondrant contre un mur où il se mit, à l'instar de Dwalïn, à ronfler.  
De nouveau, les vautours se mirent à tourner et le même Nain tenta à nouveau sa chance, mais le dragon baîlla nonchalemment, découvrant ses crocs blancs démesurés et exhalant un nuage de fumée empestant l'alcool, matière Ô combien inflammable, qui dissuada définitivement tous ceux qui avaient les mains baladeuses de s'approcher des gains.  
Bilbo tripota songeusement l'anse de sa chope. Smaug n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on le surveille, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, personne n'allait l'assassiner dans son ivresse, après tout. Elle n'était plus dans les bas-fonds, et il fallait l'accepter. S'adapter.  
\- Bilbo! hurla Nori d'une voix avinée. J'ai p-parié avec-c Bo-Bof-fur qu-qu'tu l'faisait r-rouler sous la t-table! Me déçois p-pas, fillette!  
Le Nain à la chapka, déjà bien imbibé, lui adressa un sourire idiot en levant sa chope. Lentement, la Hobbite se leva de son siège et s'assit en face de lui.  
Si Nori avait parié...  
\- Pas de p-pause, pas une g-gou-outte de renver-renversée, ordonna le Maître Espion en plaçant le montant de son pari sur la table.  
\- Et pas de régurgi-tut-turtiga...fâsak, jura Bofur. Réturgigation!  
Bilbo porta la chope à ses lèvres, souffla sur la mousse, en projetant au passage sur le marchand de jouets, et avala précautionneusement une gorgée.  
_Ouch._  
C'était fort et âcre et ça lui piquait les yeux et le nez. Déjà, ça lui montait au cerveau, lui faisant tourner la tête. Pas de la boisson pour les mauviettes, sûr.  
\- T'aband-donne? rigola Bofur qui avait déjà sifflé sa pinte.  
_Tu rêves._  
Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier avant de s'enfiler le reste de sa bière d'une traite et de faire claquer la chope vide sur la table. De l'argent était en jeu, après tout.  
\- Une autre! commanda-t-elle.

* * *

Thorïn était assez satisfait de la manière dont il avait géré la situation. Après avoir confié Thranduil à un Balïn réticent mais servile, tout s'excusant à l'avance de la crasse qu'il lui faisait dans le but de parvenir à un accord financier sans que l'Elfe ne finisse étripé, et s'être débarassé de Gandalf en sous-entendant qu'il était possible que le dernier Changeur de Peau d'Arda se cache quelque part dans les montagnes avoisinantes, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de la fête. C'est donc tout naturellement, en bon Nain qui se respecte, ou plutôt fidèle à lui-même puisque c'était d'ailleurs sur ses goûts à lui que s'était basée les moeurs de la race Naine, qu'il se dirigea vers la meilleure taverne de la ville. Il avait beau être Roi, ça ne dérangerait personne s'il menait la même vie que ses sujets. Thorïn était, au fond, quelqu'un de simple qui savait apprécier les plaisirs, même sommaires, que la vie offrait.  
Les moeurs paillardes en faisaient partie.  
Il y avait déjà de la lumière, et des chansons à boire provenant d'un choeur de voix avinées résonnaient déjà à l'intérieur, parce que bien évidemment on ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer. Maudit Elfe qui lui avait fait perdre son temps.  
Il se réjouissait d'avance de l'excellente soirée qu'il allait passer, sans risque d'être dérangé par Thranduil parce que l'Elfe était bien trop précieux pour poser les pieds dans un tel lieu de perdition. Un véritable soulagement, dans un des rares moments où il pouvait être Thorïn, un Nain ordinaire, et non Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, Roi d'Ered Luin, encore moins Durïn l'Immortel.  
La première chose qui frappa son regard lorsqu'il poussa la porte fut la vision assez inhabituelle de son ami Dwalïn, oui, ce Dwalïn-_là_, vautré sur le sol de terre battu, le nez dans une flaque de bière, en train de ronfler comme un sonneur. Limite s'il ne suçait pas son pouce, et Thorïn fut un instant tenté d'aller chercher une des peluches en forme d'ours de ses neveux pour la lui coincer sous le bras et complèter ainsi le tableau. Dwalïn était réputé, entre autres, pour sa grande endurance physique. Il devait donc, pour s'être retrouvé dans cet état, s'être mesuré à un adversaire particulièrement coriace.  
La seconde chose que Thorïn remarqua fut que Dwalïn n'était pas le seul dans son état, même s'il était de loin le plus atteint, lui qui en général était pourtant le dernier bourré.  
Bofur, tête nue, ce qui était une vision en soi, était juché sur le lustre et se balançait doucement.  
Et...était-ce bien Bilbo, la chapka de travers sur la tête, debout sur une table en train de frapper des pieds en cadence?  
Mahal tout puissant.  
Visiblement très, très ivre, la Hobbite riait comme une folle en tournoyant sur son perchoir, au milieu des chopes vides, et Thorïn se rendit compte que c'était elle qui chantait depuis le début.

\- Un ours y avait, un ours, un ours ! Tout noir et tout brun, tout couvert de poils!  
L'ours ! Oh, viens, dirent-ils, oh, viens à la foire !  
La foire ? Dit-il, mais je suis un ours ! Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils !  
Et de céans léans descendent la route. De céans ! De céans ! Trois gars, la chèvre, et l'ours dansant!  
Dansa, virevolta tout le long du chemin qui menait à la foire ! La foire ! La foire !

La Belle et l'Ours. Pas la plus grivoise mais pas la plus fine non plus. Elle avait une jolie voix, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et il se rappela que Kili l'avait déjà dit. Durïn s'en rappelait aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, qu'elle était douce, et pure, et belle ! La fille aux cheveux de miel !  
Ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux de miel !  
En humant le parfum sur la brise d'été ! L'ours ! L'ours ! Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils !  
En humant le parfum sur la brise d'été !  
Il renifla, rugit et le sentit, là, sur la brise d'été ! Du miel, du miel !

Un choeur d'ivrogne repris la chanson en choeur, braillant le plus fort possible sans aucun souci de justesse, et Nori, au fond de la salle, à cheval sur un tonneau, n'était pas le plus bruyant. Le tavernier, par contre, ne savait plus où donner de la tête et s'arrachait les cheveux.

\- Oh, fille suis, et pure, et belle ! Jamais ne danserai avec un ours velu ! Un ours ! Un ours ! Jamais ne danserai avec un ours velu !  
Et la souleva jusqu'au ciel !

\- L'ours ! L'ours ! s'égosillèrent la bande de pochards tout en levant leurs chopes, et Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de soulever également la première qui passa à sa portée.  
Il n'osa pas se mettre à chanter, mais c'était à deux doigts. Un Roi se devait de conserver sa dignité. Et il ne voulait pas causer d'incident diplomatique avec le Changeur de Peau qui était justement venu vendre le miel de ses ruches à la foire et qui, on pouvait s'en douter, n'apprécierait pas trop la chanson. Le fait qu'il fasse le double de sa taille et puisse lui arracher la tête d'un revers de patte y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose.

\- Je réclamais un chevalier, et tu n'es qu'un ours ! Un ours ! Un ours ! Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils !  
Elle ruait, pleurait, la fille si belle, mais il léchait le miel de ses cheveux, de ses cheveux !

\- De ses cheveux ! Léchait le miel de ses cheveux ! rugirent les buveurs, et cette fois-ci Thorïn les accompagna de toute la force de ses poumons.  
Après tout, le véritable ours n'était pas là, et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait véritablement heureuse, même si c'était probablement une fausse euphorie liée à l'alcool.  
À ce moment, elle ressemblait vraiment à la douce et joyeuse créature que Yavanna avait façonné pour lui. Une preuve qu'elle n'était pas complètement morte. Une braise pas encore éteinte, et il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras jusqu'au ciel comme l'ours de la chanson, dans le couplet qui allait d'un instant à l'autre s'envoler de sa bouche.  
\- Elle va faire une connerie, soupira quelqu'un derrière lui d'une voix pâteuse.  
Il se retourna pour indentifier ledit quelqu'un. Affalé contre le mur, à moitié dans les ombres, un homme brun, grand, mince et glabre. Elfe? Non. Certainement pas.  
Deux pupilles fendues et cerclées d'or se mirent à briller dans la pénombre.  
\- Smaug? hasarda Thorïn, incrédule.  
Que faisait le lézard hors de son trou?  
L'haleine du dragon, si c'était bien lui, était si chargée d'alcool qu'il pouvait la sentir comme s'il lui avait directement soufflée à la figure. Des dents blanches bien trop aïgues pour être naturelles, se mirent à briller dans un large sourire d'ivrogne.  
\- V'serez là pour la rattraper, pas vrai?

\- Alors, elle soupira, cria, décrocha des ruades au ciel ! Mon ours ! Elle chanta, mon bel ours si beau ! Et il s'en furent de céans léans, la belle et l'ours, l'ours et la belle !

La Hobbite termina sa chanson par une pirouette assez théâtrale qui devait sans doute illustrer ses propos mais se termina en fiasco total étant donné qu'elle s'empêtra dans ses grands pieds de Hobbite, glissa sur les planches mouillées, et fit un saut périlleux maladroit qui envoya des chopes vides voler dans tous les sens.  
Le coeur de Thorïn s'arrêta de battre.  
Elle était en train de tomber, sans rien pour la rattraper que le sol ou l'angle dur de la table, et elle riait doucement dans son ivresse comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde.  
Thorïn crut qu'il ne courrait jamais assez vite. Mais elle était si légère que sa chute en était comme ralentie, et lorsqu'elle atterrit dans ses bras, c'était comme si elle ne pesait rien, comme si elle n'existait pas, et il faillit la lâcher de surprise.  
Les ivrognes autour d'eux explosèrent en applaudissements désordonnés.  
Bilbo s'était instinctivement raccrochée au col de sa chemise, et lui adressa un large sourire brumeux, la chapka tenant encore par un miracle inexplicable de travers sur sa tête, lui masquant un oeil.  
\- B'jour, Vot'Maj-majesté, hoqueta-t-elle.  
\- Vous avez assez bu comme ça, je crois, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.  
Elle se renfrogna.  
\- Bofur a gagné. 'tait un g-gaaaaaage.  
Le marchand de jouets jaillit soudain dans le champ de vision du Roi, suspendu au lustre la tête en bas, hilare, et récupéra son couvre-chef qu'il tenta sans succès de renfoncer sur sa tête.

Du fond de la taverne, une chope vide vola et alla s'éclater sur le crâne dur comme le roc d'un quidam. Il y eut un silence. Après les applaudissements, c'était assez stressant.  
Puis des chopes et des objets divers se mirent à voler dans tous les sens et en quelques secondes, la fête avait dégénéré en bataille rangée. Bofur remonta sur son lustre d'où se contenta d'observer la scène en se tordant de rire et en insultant les combattants. Thorïn vit passer Nori, tresses défaites, et éclaboussé de bière des pieds à la tête, qui brandissait une cruche enfilée sur un balais et qu'il faisait tournoyer dans les airs à la manière de ces fouet qu'on utilisait pour battre le blé, avec une discrétion bien indigne d'un Maître Espion. Près de la porte, Smaug avait disparu sans laisser d'autres traces que sa chope vide, et Dwalïn continuait de ronfler profondément sur le sol, imperturbable.  
Un broc lui passa au dessus de la tête, le forçant à plier précipitemment les genoux pour ne pas être assommé, et la Hobbite pouffa. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser au milieu de la bagarre. Vu l'état du projectile lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre un mur, provoquant un gémissement consterné du tavernier blotti sous le comptoir, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Bilbo à la place et en eut des sueurs froides.  
Bien que sa nature de Nain lui hurlait de sauter sur le premier groupe de combattant qui passerait à sa portée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit victime d'un accident aussi bête.  
La Hobbite gigota dans ses bras pour encourager Bofur qui, descendu de son lustre et à califourchon sur les épaules d'un autre Nain, lui martelait méthodiquement la tête à l'aide d'un poêlon qu'il avait dégoté Mahal savait où.  
Thorïn leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, soupira-t-il en marchant vers la sortie.  
\- Nooon! s'égosilla-t-elle lorsque le peu de lucidité qui lui restait lui fit comprendre la situation, en lui frappant mollement le torse de son petit poing serré. J'veux pas dormiiiiir! Noriiiiii!  
Malheureusement pour elle, le voleur était bien trop occupé, retranché derrière le comptoir, à balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main d'une main et à vider méthodiquement toutes les chopes alignées sous le bar. Et il fallait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans les bras. Dans les jambes non plus, d'ailleurs, et il était probable que s'il la posait au sol, elle s'effondrerait comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.  
Brusquement, la Hobbite lui adressa un sourire malicieux, agrippa une des tresses qui encadraient son visage et tira. Fort.  
Thorïn grimaça de douleur mais continua de marcher. Il était clair qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça dans son état normal. Dans son esprit, Durïn ricana et lui envoya l'image mentale Ô combien dérangeante d'une Hobbite renversée sur le dos, tête renversée en arrière, les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure pour le maintenir entre ses cuisses.  
Le Nain secoua la tête pour chasser la vision. Ce n'était pas un terrain sur lequel il allait facilement se laisser entraîner. Elle était bien trop ivre pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, et il n'allait certainement pas en profiter.  
Il avait eut près de soixante ans pour apprendre à se contrôler. Clairement, pour Thorïn, il y avait eu un Avant et un Après la Montagne. Il était loin, le temps où il était un jeune prince insouciant, et où Durïn le laissait à peu près tranquille. Devenir Roi l'avait durci, et Dìs se plaignait souvent de sa froideur, mais il devait bien admettre que c'était utile.  
Après tout, il se doutait bien que si le père de la petite Lysian l'envoyait lui coller au basques aussi souvent, c'était dans l'espoir qu'il ne finisse par commettre une erreur. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître que la jeune Naine était d'une grande beauté, qu'elle était en fait tout ce qu'il aurait pu désirer dans un autre contexte, et il était probable que si elle avait tenté de chauffer le Thorïn d'il y avait soixante ans, il l'aurait prise et baisée sans aucune hésitation, bien qu'avec l'image d'une autre femme en tête, mais il y a soixante ans, Dame Lysian n'était qu'un poupon joufflu bavant sur ses peluches. Et elle n'était pas Bilbo et ça suffisait à le maintenir à distance. Et puis, franchement...quelle pitié qu'elle soit si bête!  
Thorïn réprima un sourire en se remémorant l'incident avec le rongeur. Même si seuls Fili et Kili avaient été punis pour la forme, il semblait qu'en fin de compte la moitié de la famille royale soit plus ou moins impliquée dans l'affaire. Quand à Bilbo, il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'où sa participation allait, mais il était sûr qu'elle y avait trempé également.

Les paupières de la Hobbite étaient lourdes, papillonnantes. Son petit nez se fronça, les taches de rousseur se confondirent un instant avec sa cicatrice. Puis elle baîlla, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sa tête commença à dodeliner un peu, et elle gigota un peu avant de trouver la bonne position pour la caler, juste au creux de l'épaule du Nain, gardant sa prise sur sa tresse. Ça commençait d'ailleurs à être douloureux, parce que comme tout le monde, Thorïn avait la peau des tempes sensibles. Mais il avait, manque de chance, les mains prises.  
Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas lourde.  
Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Il y avait des banderoles de lanternes de papier qui illuminaient les toits, mais plus grand monde dans les rues. Tous à la taverne ou entre familles et amis.  
\- Suis pas fatiguéééée, murmura la Hobbite en se recroquevillant contre son torse, et encore une fois il fut étonné de leur différence de taille. Peut enc-core marcher.  
\- Vous avez bien trop bu, Bilbo, fit-il d'un ton faussement sévère.  
Elle se renfrogna.  
\- S'pas mon nom, marmonna-t-elle.  
Il haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui était intéressant.  
\- M'appelle Belladonna, continua-t-elle, l'alcool la rendant décidément loquace.  
Belladonna. Le nom roula délicieusement sur sa langue.  
\- Belladonna. C'est joli, commenta-t-il.  
Elle avait porté un autre nom, autrefois, mais celui-ci était tout aussi adapté.  
Une plante vénéneuse. Une arme souvent utilisée, du temps de Thròr. Une petite baie noire glissée dans un plat de myrtilles ou d'olives, ou pressée dans un verre de vin, et le tour était joué. Discret, mais efficace.  
À double face, pourtant, comme la Hobbite.  
Capable, malgré sa toxicité, d'apaiser la douleur, administrée à faible dose.  
Une arme à double tranchant.  
Et il était vrai qu'à la voir ainsi somnoler, frêle et sans défenses dans les bras du Roi, bercée par son pas assuré, nul n'aurait pu se douter que Bilbo, non, Belladonna Baggins fut capable de tuer.  
\- M'man aussi s'appel-elait Belladonna. Sauf qu'elle était jolie, elle, dit-elle sur un ton étrangement lucide alors que Thorïn poussait de l'épaule la poterne qui perçait la muraille du palais royale et montait précautionneusement la volée de marche de pierres menant à l'étage. J'suis pas jolie, moi.  
Sous la frange de ses cils, qu'elle avait longs et noirs, les yeux verts étaient tristes.

Thorïn sentit son coeur se serrer. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer, lui, si elle n'arrivait pas déjà à s'aimer elle-même?  
Le Roi Nain transporta la Hobbite à travers le couloir avant de pousser d'un coup de pied la porte de la chambre qu'il lui avait attribuée et de la déposer doucement sur le lit où elle se roula instantanément en boule sur elle-même. Sans lâcher sa tresse, néanmoins.  
Thorïn s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, obligé de se pencher pour éviter de se retrouver scalpé.  
\- Bilbo, soupira-t-il en s'emparant doucement de son poignet frêle.  
Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de desserrer ses petits doigts avec réticence. Thorïn sentait chaque muscles, chaque os se mouvoir sous la peau fine, et c'était une impression assez étrange. Sous son pouce, l'artère pulsait doucement.  
\- Thorïn, murmura-t-elle, son visage affichant une expression perplexe embrouillée par l'alcool.  
Un frisson le parcourut. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son nom, mais elle était ivre, et ça n'arriverait probablement plus de sitôt. Ses pupilles, dans les ténèbres, avaient presque entièrement dévoré le vert de ses iris. La nuit gommait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'imparfait. Plus de cicatrice, plus de creux dans les joues et sous les yeux.  
Pas jolie, non, mais belle. Telle qu'elle aurait dû être.  
Il se rendit soudain compte à quelle point elle était proche, à quelques pouces de son visage, leurs deux respirations se mêlant, et que la seule chose qui les séparait était sa petite main toujours emprisonnée entre leurs deux corps. Son souffle léger était chargé des arômes de l'alcool, et de quelque chose d'autre, de frais, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais qui, il le savait, faisait partie d'elle. Quelque chose de délicieusement intoxicant. Belladone, définitivement.  
Elle était jeune. Jeune et perdue. Elle avait besoin de lui. Ses yeux qui ne comprenaient pas. Qui se fermèrent lentement.

Ce ne fut rien.  
Juste un léger contact, plus léger que celui d'un papillon sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se rétracte comme si un serpent l'avait piquée et ne se recroqueville sur elle-même, une pitoyable expression de chien battu assombrissant son visage.  
Pourtant Thorïn se tendit, sentant nettement son sang se mettre à chanter dans ses veines un bref instant. Ses lèvres le brûlaient, comme un fer rouge appliqué une demie-seconde, presque par erreur.  
\- J'voulais juste savoir, murmura-t-elle, trop ivre pour avoir honte, pas assez pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
Pour elle, ça ne signifiait rien, et malgré tous les abus qu'elle avait subi, il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience ni aucune audace dans ce domaine. Même ivre.  
Un jour, Dame Lysian avait un peu trop bu au cours s'un repas officiel, et avait quasiment grimpé sur ses genoux en public, et malgré son inexpérience, elle avait été beaucoup plus entreprenante que Bilbo, tout en étant bien moins ivre. Et tout ce que la Naine avait bien pu tenter n'avait pas provoqué le quart de ce qu'il ressentait à présent, alors que Bilbo l'avait à peine touché.  
Seule la pensée qu'elle était bien trop ivre pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle n'en garderait probablement aucun souvenir le lendemain matin maintenaient fermées les barrières que son esprit s'était imposées, et qui menaçaient à présent de se rompre.  
Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait juste savoir. Il pouvait, au moins, lui donner un véritable baiser, juste comme dans les livres qu'elle avait dû emprunter à la bibliothèque. Oui, mais s'il faisait cela, il savait pertinement qu'il ne serait pas capable de se retenir, de vouloir plus, beaucoup plus, parce qu'il se sentait actuellement comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait ni mangé ni bu pendant des semaines. Et même Durïn était réticent à cela.  
Il ne pouvait pas réclamer d'elle ce qui était pourtant son droit d'époux. Il ne pouvait pas briser la fragile confiance qu'elle commençait à replacer en lui. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre comme une vulgaire catin alors qu'elle était ivre, sans défense, et qu'elle n'était pas en état de refuser quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Parce qu'il aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, même un parfait inconnu, que ça n'aurait rien changé, et il voulait être unique et qu'elle le choisisse.  
S'il se laissait aller à ses désirs et profitait d'elle de cette manière, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tous ceux qui avaient abusé d'elle par le passé. Ce serait un viol, ni plus ni moins, et il détruirait le fragile lien qu'il s'échinait lentement, difficilement, à recréer.  
Thorïn soupira et relâcha le poignet de la Hobbite, avant d'attraper les couvertures et de les remonter sur elle.  
\- Dormez, Bilbo, ordonna-t-il gentiment.  
Elle obéit sans protester, complètement anesthésiée, se pelotonna sous les édredons et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se fit bientôt régulière et paisible.  
Le Nain se pencha, remit un peu d'ordre dans les courtes mèches brunes qui lui balayaient le visage et commençaient tout juste à repousser, et lui embrassa délicatement le front.  
\- Bonne nuit, Belladonna, Nangingith men, murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de referma la porte derrière lui en essayant de ne pas la faire craquer.  
Elle souriait imperceptiblement dans son sommeil, comme une gamine. Ou peut-être était-ce juste un effet de la lumière.  
Thorïn s'appuya sur le panneau de bois.  
Mine de rien, tout ceci était extrêmement frustrant. Il aurait presque souhaité que Thranduil ne lui apparaisse au détour d'un couloir, rien que pour pouvoir lui ravaler la façade à coup de poings et ainsi évacuer la tension.  
Non.  
Il était un Nain. Le Nain. Il était fait de pierre. Les pierres ne pleurent pas, ou n'ont pas envie de pleurer, ce qui revenait au même.  
Mahal tout puissant.  
Il n'allait pas se transformer en Elfe pleurnichard, n'est-ce pas?  
Le Roi Nain se releva.  
Il avait vraiment besoin de frapper quelque chose. Peut-ête aussi, sûrement, de boire un coup, ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs fait s'il n'y avait eu Bilbo.  
_Belladonna._  
Évidemment, parce que les roses ont toujours des griffes.  
Vu comment se passait toujours une bataille d'ivrogne, c'est à dire de la même façon qu'un coup de vent sur un brasier tiède, le moindre prétexte suffisant à la faire repartir, il était fort probable qu'il reste encore quelques crânes à marteler à la taverne. Peut-être même Dwalïn s'était-il réveillé. Et sinon, il y avait toujours la bière.  
Faisant rouler ses épaules et craquer ses phalanges, et résolu à terminer sous une table et à avoir une migraine carabinée le lendemain matin, le Roi d'Ered Luin se dirigea de nouveau vers son lieu de perdition favori.  
Après tout, _achùshôm ganagifi ughlekh ya ghureg, nidif binghureg._

**tatataaa! vingt chapitres, et enfin un rapprochement XD  
reviews?**

**Lexique Khuzdul:  
Nangingith men: ma petite fleur  
Achùshôm ganagifi ughlekh ya ghureg, nidif binghureg: Les soucis passent mieux avec de la bière que sans.**

**La chanson est "L'Ours et la Belle" ("The Bear and the Maiden fair") de Game of Thrones (le livre).**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_So I sit quietly, agree politely_  
_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Katy Perry, "Roar"_

Bilbo se réveilla avec un orchestre entier de prêtres Nains jouant du tambour rituel sous sa boîte crânienne, et la très vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.  
Elle se frotta les tempes, essayant d'apaiser les pulsations douloureuses qui résonnaient derrière son front à chacun de ses mouvements, et s'assit précautionneusement sur son lit, les paupières lourdes et la bouche pâteuse.  
Ah oui, pensa-t-elle en ressentant l'arrière-goût acre de la bière au fond de sa gorge et sur sa langue. À présent, elle savait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ses souvenirs de la veille au soir.  
Trou noir absolu.  
Mahal tout-puissant.  
Comment elle avait pu réintégrer son lit, ça, elle l'ignorait, et c'était plutôt inquiétant, même s'il eut été bien pire de se réveiller dans le caniveau ou dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou de ne pas se réveiller du tout.  
Allons. Il s'agissait de se concentrer.  
Elle était allée à la taverne avec Smaug. De cela, elle était sûre, et Dwalïn-la-Montagne avait roulé sous la table avant le dragon. Elle n'était pas ivre, à ce moment-là.  
Ensuite, Nori et Bofur l'avait défiée, et dès l'instant où elle avait touché à sa chope, tout devenait flou, et tenter de s'en rappeler ne faisait qu'augmenter les tressaillements douloureux de son cerveau martyrisé.  
Néanmoins, Bofur avait probablement gagné. Sans blague! Avait-il vraiment enlevé son éternel couvre-chef douteux? Parce qu'elle se rappelait un adorable Nain à tresses et aux cheveux en bataille qui lui ressemblait comme un frère et était en même temps très différent. Décidément, l'alcool faisait faire aux gens de drôles de choses. Ou alors c'était elle qui avait eu la berlue, et vu la quantité qu'elle avait sans doute ingérée, il y avait de grandes choses pour que ce soit ce qui s'était produit.  
Elle espérait juste que le fait que Bofur ait ôté sa chapka soit la seule chose inhabituelle et pouvant même être qualifiée de grave de la soirée. Parce qu'elle ne se portait pas garante de son propre comportement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et que si elle avait, au hasard, tué quelqu'un, elle était parfaitement incapable de s'en rappeler.  
Enfin.  
Au moins, elle n'était pas en plus sous l'emprise du Vieux Toby, parce que le cocktail des deux était pour le moins...explosif.  
Le Vieux Toby.  
Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait fumé une pipe?  
Elle compta sur ses doigts. Recompta. Ça non plus, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Et étrangement, ça ne lui manquait pas. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était guérie? Il allait falloir qu'elle demande à Oïn. Mais rien que d'y penser la faisait se sentir mieux.

Bilbo se leva de son lit, et emportée par son élan et son équilibre pour le moins précaire, se vautra inélégamment sur le sol.  
La Hobbite utilisa le montant du lit pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Le monde tanguait un peu, mais ça allait.  
Fâsak.  
Dwalïn allait la réduire en miettes qu'une petite cuillère ne suffirait même pas à ramasser si elle était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.  
Quoique.  
Seulement si lui-même avait réussi à se lever. Peut-être qu'elle allait, en fin de compte, avoir une matinée de libre?  
Sa tête l'élança brusquement, et elle fut tout à coup tentée de replonger au fond de ses draps et de ne pas réémerger avant le lendemain matin.  
Oui, mais Dwalïn serait capable de venir en personne l'en extirper de force, cette brute, dût-elle hurler à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales et s'aggriper à ses draps comme une moule à un rocher, et rien que cette pensée la faisait crever de trouille.  
Peut-être que c'était lui qui l'avait ramenée.  
Non.  
Il ne se serait pas abaissé à ça.  
Smaug? Tout aussi improbable. Il se sera occupé de son or avant de s'occuper d'elle.  
Elle se rappelait à un moment avoir été portée, pressée contre un corps puissant, trop pour être celui de Nori ou Bofur, pas assez pour être celui de Dwalïn.  
Suffisamment proche du sol, au moins, pour qu'elle soit sûre que ça avait été un Nain, et un mâle, par dessus le marché. Un mâle qui dégageait une chaleur de forge.  
Le reste...néant.  
Mahal tout-puissant.  
Que c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir.  
Bilbo s'aspergea la figure d'eau et se rinça la bouche pour tenter d'évacuer l'arrière goût persistant de la bière.  
Une brusque crampe lui tordit le bas-ventre, et elle soupira d'agacement. Pourquoi maintenant? C'était en avance, et Oïn avait bien dit que ce serait irrégulier, surtout au début, et cette fois-ci elle savait à quoi s'attendre, mais franchement, qu'est-ce que le retour à la féminité, la floraison, qu'ils appelaient ça pour paraître délicats, pouvait être pénible.  
La Hobbite appliqua sagement ce que Dame Dìs lui avait expliqué et enroula méthodiquement des linges blancs autour de son bassin et entre ses cuisses, en dessous de ses sous-vêtements. Ça la gênait pour marcher, et le frottement était assez désagréable, mais elle préférait ça à se retrouver avec une tache d'hémoglobine énorme sur son pantalon. Et il fallait bien avouer que l'épaisseur des linges donnait au moins l'illusion qu'elle avair des hanches.  
Elle se prépara la tisane qui préviendrait les douleurs en bénissant silencieusement Tauriel qui lui avait fourni les sachets emplis de fragments de plantes séchés aux frangrances odorantes, dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la provenance.

La Hobbite la sirota lentement en regardant par la fenêtre. Dehors, la ville bruissait d'activité et de musique.  
Troisième jours de la fête du Solstice d'Été, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller avant d'avoir subi sa raclée matinale.  
Ce n'était pas juste.  
Elle pouvait aussi faire l'impasse en invoquant la supposée indisponibilité de Dwalïn, mais ce type, sous ses dehors mal-dégrossis, était bien plus vicieux qu'il n'en avait l'air, et était fort bien capable d'avoir bravé sa migraine rien que pour elle.  
Aussi, la mort dans l'âme et après avoir chapardé un chausson au pommes encore brûlant aux cuisines, sous le nez de Verna qui ne se doutait de rien, preuve qu'elle ne perdait pas sa patte de voleuse, la Hobbite se dirigea vers les arènes, en priant Mahal de toutes ses forces pour que la célèbre bière naine soit aussi forte qu'on le prétendait. Pour en avoir elle-même expérimenté les effets, elle était déjà à moitié convaincue.  
Cette conviction passa aux trois quarts quand elle y parvint, et qu'apparemment, la brute n'était en vue nulle part, lui qui d'ordinaire l'attendait en tripotant sa hache d'un air sadique.  
Merci Mahal, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être que les Valars écoutaient, en fin de compte.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, et préférait ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Après tout, elle était là, en principe, pour deux heures. Il avait peut-être juste eu un réveil difficile, et elle allait le voir débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, d'une humeur massacrante, et amenant avec lui une propension à retenir ses coups amoindrie.  
Il y eut un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant dans l'armurerie attenante, et Bilbo soupira, résignée.  
Il était là.  
Dommage.  
\- Dwalïn? appela-t-elle prudemment, n'osant pas hausser la voix de peur de l'aigrir.  
Sauf que ce ne fut pas Dwalïn-la-Montagne-de-muscles qui émergea de l'armurerie, transportant tout un arsenal hétéroclite, mais bien le Roi Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne en personne.  
Glorieuse vision.  
Il avait encore sa tunique, un vêtement d'un bleu royal mettant ses yeux en valeur, contrairement à la dernière fois, mais le col était suffisamment délacé pour laisser entrevoir la naissance de son torse puissant recouvert de poils noirs incroyablement attractifs, et Bilbo se demanda soudain pourquoi elle avait envie de saliver. Ou mieux, de délacer un peu plus et d'y fourrer son nez. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse ramenée sur une épaule, et il avait roulé ses manches au niveau des coudes, dévoilant d'impressionnants avant-bras, dignes dr ceux d'un forgeron.  
De fait, il ressemblait à la statue de Mahal du temple dans toute sa majesté, et le fait qu'il ait dans les bras tout un assortiment de haches et de lames en tout genre n'y était sans doute pas étranger.  
Il lui adressa un large sourire en commençant à disposer son arsenal sur les présentoirs.  
Bilbo avala sa salive.  
Où était donc Dwalïn?  
Comme s'il avait entendu sa question silencieuse, le Roi s'empara d'une longue lame effilée qui paraissait étrangement elfique, et la fit élégamment siffler dans les airs, laissant au passage la Hobbite admirer les ondulations des muscles de son dos et de ses épaules. Bilbo sentit la pointe de ses oreilles se mettre à chauffer, et ses paumes devenir moites.  
La chaleur? Non, certainement pas. En fait, il faisait plutôt frais.  
\- Dwalïn n'est pas en état d'assurer la leçon, annonça-t-il. C'est donc moi qui m'en chargerait pour aujourd'hui.  
Douce Yavanna.  
Au lieu de la laisser se faire massacrer par Dwalïn la Brute, c'était le Roi d'Ered Luin en personne qui allait se charger de sa correction. Elle ne savait pas quelle alternative était la pire. Elle détailla la ligne puissante des épaules, le torse large, les bras gros comme ses cuisses. Il n'était pas aussi imposant que son ami chauve mais tout aussi capable de la réduire en charpie.  
En fait, elle le craignait presque plus que Dwalïn. On pouvait au moins reconnaître à l'armoire à glace que c'était quelqu'un de franc et de direct, dont les intentions étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche, et dont on pouvait lire sur le visage si oui ou non il avait décidé de vous cogner.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, c'était une autre histoire. Impossible de dire ce qui se passait derrière ses yeux d'un bleu orageux, encore plus de prévoir ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. La royauté lui avait donné l'air solennel et froid des statues de pierres, et le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils ne disparaissait jamais. Et elle savait que ses talents à dissimuler ses émotions ne se limitaient pas aux intrigues de cour et aux séances du conseil, parce qu'elle l'avait vu combattre Dwalïn et le vaincre, et qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait été capable de prédire le moindre des coups qu'il avait porté. Dwalïn était prévisible, et se rattrapait par la puissance de ses coups, et une vitesse assez impressionnante pour une personne de sa masse. Le Roi Nain, en plus d'accumuler tous ces avantages, était plus agile et totalement imprévisible. Il se battait à l'instinct, sans réfléchir. Dwalïn, avant de porter un coup, réfléchissait toujours une demie-seconde et si elle avait un peu de chance, Bilbo pouvait glisser hors de portée. Aucune chance avec Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.

La Hobbite avala sa salive. Elle allaient être longues, ces deux heures. Elle se demanda si Oïn avait une bonne provision d'onguents et de bandages, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir ramasser tous ses morceaux à la fin de l'entraînement.  
\- Je suis surpris que vous ayez eu le courage de vous lever après votre cuite d'hier soir, commenta le Roi Nain.  
\- M'en parlez pas, marmonna Bilbo en se massant les tempes. En plus, j'en ai aucun souvenir.  
Migraine de merde. Elle avait envie de se plonger la tête dans un bac d'eau froide. Et puis d'abord, comment savait-il?  
\- Vous dansiez sur une table en chantant la Belle et l'Ours, l'informa-t-il.  
Par le marteau à trois têtes de Mahal. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Nori n'allait plus jamais la laisser en paix. Il y avait matière à colporter pour au moins neuf années complètes. Et encore. Le voleur était bavard.  
\- C'est Nori ou Bofur qui vous raconté ça? s'enquit-elle.  
Le Nain sourit.  
\- J'y étais.  
Le désastre était complet. Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne l'avait vu danse et chanter quelque chose d'absolument et immensément stupide. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu retirer ses vêtements. L'humiliation totale. Bilbo vira au rouge tomate et se jura de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool de toute sa vie.  
\- Désolée que vous ayiez assisté à ça, marmonna-t-elle en tortillant le bas de sa tunique.  
\- Allons, vous croyez sincèrement que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé? s'exclama le Roi sur un ton sarcastique.  
Bilbo fronça le nez, essayant d'imaginer un Thorïn complètement bourré dansant sur une table en braillant la chanson la plus obscène qui soit. Elle avala sa salive. Non, elle n'était absolument pas en train de l'imaginer retirer lentement sa chemise et de la balancer dans le public.  
\- Dwalïn pourrait vous en raconter de belles, poursuivit-il, si toutefois il parvient à s'extirper de son lit. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet état.  
\- Il a défié Smaug, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.  
Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur, parce que le Roi ne savait pas que le dragon prenait part à ses investigations, et qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de lui demander son autorisation.  
Le Roi leva un sourcil.  
\- Vous l'avez rencontré?  
Elle regarda fixement le sol, se dandinant inconfortablement.  
\- Il m'aide. Pour trouver les agents de l'Usurpateur, répondit-elle.  
Écu-de-Chêne avait l'air vaguement amusé.  
\- Et vous avez réussi à le convaincre de sortir de son trou sans qu'il vous réduise en cendres? Comment vous y êtes vous donc prise?  
Elle releva la tête, tentant un sourire embarassé.  
\- Il s'ennuyait, votre Majesté.  
Le Roi Nain s'empara d'une courte lame dans un fourreau de cuir sur le présentoir et la soupesa.  
\- Vous êtes décidément surprenante, Bilbo.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Dois-je vous appeler Bilbo ou Belladonna, d'ailleurs?  
Elle se figea. Comment...comment savait-il? Comment pouvait-il savoir?  
Cela faisait des années que ce nom n'avait pas été prononcé.  
\- Je me suis permis de vous ramener hier soir, dit-il en ayant la décence de paraître légèrement contrit. Je suis désolé si j'ai entendu quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être dite.  
Donc le torse brûlant et solide contre lequel elle se rappelait vaguement avoir été serrée était bien celui du Roi, ce même torse dont la vision enchanteresse la poursuivait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux et même quand ils étaient ouverts.  
Décidémment, plus jamais d'alcool. Ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Comme par exemple lui expliquer par A plus B le fait qu'elle devait se retenir de se mettre à baver la bouche ouverte dès que son col était un peu plus délacé qu'il ne le devrait. Et qu'elle trouvait ses poils de torse très attirants. Entre autres. Elle en serait morte de honte.  
La Hobbite balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main et haussa les épaules.  
\- Nan, c'est bon. C'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude.  
Il l'observait de ses yeux bleus, comme l'encourageant à continuer. Elle inspira à fond.  
\- J'ai pas connu mon père. Il a été tué avant ma naissance.  
Elle pouvait en parler. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ça lui faisait ressentir quoi que ce soit.  
\- Mes parents étaient tellement sûrs d'avoir un garçon qu'ils n'ont même pas réfléchi à un prénom de fille. Sauf que mon père est mort, et que ma mère m'a eu, moi. Donc elle m'a appellé Belladonna parce que c'est le premier truc qui lui est venu à l'esprit.  
Pour être tout à fait franche, Bilbo n'aimait pas trop son prénom officiel. Trop long, trop pompeux. Trop fille. Et puis, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté.  
\- Elle m'a appelée Bilbo toute mon enfance. Ça devait lui rappeler Papa.  
L'expression du Roi Nain était indéchiffrable.  
\- Elle est morte de pneumonie quand j'avais six ans, acheva-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit Écu-de-Chêne.  
Bilbo sourit.  
\- Le soyez pas. C'est loin, tout ça.  
Belladonna Took-Baggins, première du nom, n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de lui manquer. Elle se demanda si sa mère à lui, Thorïn, lui manquait. Si le portrait de la femme dont les cheveux et les yeux semblaient d'or en fusion était fidèle. Bien que la ressemblance ne fut pas forcément visible au premier coup d'oeil, elle avait transmit un peu de sa beauté à son fils. Le grand front, les hautes pommettes.  
Elle, elle ne se rappelait guère de l'apparence de sa mère. Brune, aux yeux bleus. Jolie, pas comme elle. Ça ne l'avait guère empêchée de mourir en crachant ses poumons, réduite en quelque jour à l'état de squelette ambulant, la peau tendue sur ses os par la maladie.  
Bilbo se mordit les lèvres.  
Parfois, elle s'effrayait elle-même d'être aussi insensible, parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Elle essayait. Vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Ça n'allait pas de soi. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Mais elle avait l'habitude d'ignorer, tout simplement.  
Oh, et puis fasâk.  
Cette discussion ne menait à rien. Elle prenait, elle s'en rendait compte, l'habitude de fondre en larme lorsqu'il était dans les parages, et si ils continuaient, c'était ce qui allait se produire parce que ce Nain avait un don pour la pousser, même probablement sans le vouloir, dans ses derniers retranchements. Pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise en sa présence, non, en fait elle se sentait un peu trop bien à son goût, mais elle ressentait toujours le besoin de lui parler. D'elle, principalement. Comme si un Roi Nain pouvait s'intéresser à une raclure de fond de mine comme elle.  
Et puis il y avait d'autres moments, en particulier quand Dame Lysian se faisait trop démonstrative, où elle avait tout simplement envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme Kili, parce qu'il donnait tellement l'impression de souffrir le martyre que ça faisait peine à voir.  
Ceci dit, elle ressentait cela aussi, inexplicablement, pour Beorn, l'immense vendeur de miel bourru à côté de qui même Dwalïn passerait pour rachitique, et même pour Smaug quand il se mettait à bouder. Donc le problème venait bien d'elle et pas des autres.

\- Bilbo? Tout va bien?  
Le Roi Nain avait l'air vaguement inquiet, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour cela.  
Mieux valait sans doute changer de sujet.  
\- À propos de l'entraînement...  
Écu-de-Chêne acquiesça de la tête. Sans prévenir, il lui balança la lame qu'il tenait à la main, et par un réflexe inexplicable, elle réussit à l'attraper au vol par le pommeau, non sans perdre quelque peu l'équilibre, surprise de son poids, ou plutôt de son absence de poids.  
Le fourreau de cuir brun était orné d'un entrelac de métal argenté semblant représenter du lierre. Indubitablement, elfique.  
\- Autant faire bon usage des cadeaux de Thranduil, commenta le Roi Nain. Ce n'est guère qu'un coupe-papier, mais je pense qu'elle vous conviendra.  
Bilbo hésita un instant avant de sortir la lame de son étui. Le pommeau de bois lisse et frais se moulait agréablement dans sa paume. La courte lame bleutée au reflets irisés, en forme de feuille, était gravée d'une élégante spirale de runes.  
Le Roi avait raison. Ce n'était sans doute pour les grosses pattes de la majorité des gens qu'un beau joujou, une arme de parade. Mais entre ses mains à elle, ça avait du potentiel. Enfin, disont qu'elle pouvait la soulever à plus de cinq centimètres du sol sans s'arracher les bras.  
\- C'est...  
\- Vous pouvez la garder, dit-il. Disons que c'est une preuve de notre amitié.  
Était-il sérieux?  
Son regard fit l'aller retour entre la lame aux reflets chatoyants et le Roi Nain.  
Amitié? Pourquoi voudrait-il de son amitié à elle? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que les gens voulaient d'elle en temps ordinaire.  
Et pourquoi donc avait-elle la gorge serrée?  
Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait quelque chose sans rien demander en retour que de...l'amitié?  
Une chaleur soudain se répandait à l'intérieur de son torse.  
L'amitié d'un Roi. Ça avait sûrement beaucoup de valeur.  
Bilbo avala nerveusement sa salive.  
\- Je...je suis heureuse de l'accepter, dit-elle finalement. Merci.  
\- Attendez qu'elle vous ait sauvé la vie pour me remercier, répondit-il en riant.  
Le Roi Nain s'empara de la longue lame incurvée qu'elle l'avait déjà vu manier et qui, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, était de même facture que la sienne.  
\- Il vous faudra lui donner un nom pour qu'on se souvienne de ses exploits, poursuivit-il d'un ton enjoué en désignant sa propre lame. Celle-ci est Orcrist, le Fendoir à Gobelins.  
Un nom? Comme dans toutes ces histoires héroïques qu'elle avait dévorées sans aucune honte et où la lance de Gil-Galad, Aiglos, cotoyait Anglachel, l'épée noire de Tùrin, et Narsil, la lame brisée d'Elendil?  
Bien qu'elle n'eut nullement l'intention d'accomplir des exploits avec sa petite épée, ça pourrait être une bonne idée.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir, promit-elle.  
Aiguille? Coupe-papier? Éventreuse ou mieux, Éviscèreuse? Vrille? Tranche-caboche? Videntrailles? Tueuse de Roi? Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal si effectivement, elle s'en servait pour tuer l'Usurpateur. Mais le nom n'entrerait en fonction qu'une fois l'objectif accompli, et ensuite il n'aurait plus de sens.  
C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air, de nommer les choses. Les Valars avaient dû bien s'amuser quand ils avaient dû nommer la totalité de la création. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi des mots tels qu'"ornithorynque" existaient. En plus, elle ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire.  
Et elle ne pouvait même pas reprendre un nom qui existait déjà, ce serait de la triche et ça n'amènerait que de la confusion, bien que gratifier son épée d'une dénomination ronflante telle qu'Anglachel soit véritablement une perspective très tentante.  
Orcrist Junior, peut-être.  
\- Bien, ordonna le Roi Nain en se mettant en position de défense, jambes bien plantées sur le sol et lame en diagonale. Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire avec cette épée.  
Euh...là? Maintenant? Tout de suite?  
Bilbo raffermit la prise de ses mains moites sur le pommeau, espérant tout d'un coup très fort réussir à garder sa têtes à sa place sur ses épaules, parce que parmi ses innombrables lectures, elle avait appris que les lames elfiques, même si plus fragiles d'aspect que la manufacture naine, ne s'émoussaient ni ne s'ébréchaient jamais, et étaient par dessus tout très, très coupantes.  
\- Dû bekar! hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses petits poumons en bondissant en avant, rassemblant tout le courage dont elle était capable pour frapper un grand coup latéral.

Il se passa deux choses.  
Tout d'abord, et ça, elle s'y attendait un peu, au moment où elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait réussi au moins à faire bouger sa lame dans les airs, le Roi Nain bloqua son attaque avec une facilité désespérante, et le choc se répercuta douloureusement dans ses avant-bras et son torse.  
Ensuite, quelque chose lui faucha les jambes et elle se retrouva à plat dos sur le sable, une épée décidémment très, très aiguisée pointée sur la gorge, et le poignet qui tenait l'épée coincée sous une lourde botte naine au bout ferré.  
\- La position de départ n'est pas bonne, et vous vous concentrez trop sur l'arme de votre adversaire, assèna-t-il. N'oubliez pas que le bon combattant sait utiliser toutes les parties de son corps.  
Facile à dire, quand on a de grands bras, de grandes jambes, et un tonneau à la place du torse. Un tonneau très attirant d'ailleurs.  
Écu-de-Chêne se pencha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Au moins, il n'agissait pas à la Dwalïn et ne la chopait pas tout simplement par le col de sa tunique pour la remettre sur ses pieds.  
\- Tendez vos bras, tenez votre épée de biais, ordonna-t-il.  
Elle s'exécuta gauchement, et il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pas comme ça, dit le Nain en passant brusquement derrière elle, glissant son pied entre les siens pour les écarter et emprisonnant ses poignets dans ses mains pour corriger la position de ses bras.  
Bilbo se figea complètement.  
Si elle reculait de quelques centimètres, elle se retrouverait plaquée contre son torse. La position était quelque peu embarrassante, encagée comme elle l'était. Bilbo était sûre d'être en train de devenir de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre à une vitesse alarmante. Les mains du Nain remontèrent lentement le long de ses avant-bras pour la forcer à plier un peu les coudes, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud près de son oreille, et ce fut bien, bien pire. Le sang lui monta doucement à la tête. Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout. Les oreilles étaient, et de loin, la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie de Hobbite.  
Et elle avait faim, tout d'un coup. Mais pas de nourriture.  
Ça se situait plus bas que la faim et la sensation était différente, mais c'était toujours un besoin dévorant de quelque chose.  
Bilbo n'était pas stupide. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Elle s'était renseignée.  
Elle voulait Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. De cette manière-là.  
Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas, tout simplement pas, juste prendre ce qu'elle voulait, parce que ce serait le traiter de la même façon qu'on l'avait traitée, elle, parce que ce serait à sens unique, une souillure, un abus. Tout ces hommes s'étaient servie d'elle contre son gré, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en venger sur Écu-de-Chêne. Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais avoir envie d'elle. Qui pourrait, d'ailleurs?  
Certainement pas un Roi Nain qui avait toutes les beautés des environs à ses pieds et pouvait toutes les avoir en même temps s'il le voulait.  
Et il avait dit vouloir la considérer comme une amie. Juste une amie. Pourquoi était-ce un constat si amer?  
Elle n'était pas une experte en relations, mais elle savait qu'une telle chose détruirait le peu qu'elle avait construit.  
C'était toujours ça dans les histoires, d'ailleurs. Le Roi épousait une princesse, belle et pure, et ils vivaient heureux pour toujours et avaient beaucoup d'enfants. La preuve, encore une fois, qu'elles n'étaient qu'illusions. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les gens comme elle dans les contes de fée, et pourtant ils étaient là, bien présents, condamner à observer l'histoire se dérouler sans pouvoir la modifier.  
Écu-de-Chêne allait épouser Dame Lysian, en robe blanche ornée de joyaux, partager ses jours et ses nuits, l'engrosser et prendre soin des héritiers qu'elle allait lui donner. Et elle, elle allait juste regarder et se demander comment cela aurait pu être si seulement la situation avait été différente.  
C'était le destin des petites gens, et elle avait au moins la consolation de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le subir, et qu'au moins elle était logée, vêtue, et mangeait à sa faim. Bilbo aurait pu tomber plus mal et se satisfaisait de son sort, aussi frustrant soit-il sur le plan affectif.  
Pourtant, l'idée même de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne baisant la petite dinde gloussante lui donnait la nausée et lui hérissait le poil.  
\- Bilbo? Tout va bien?  
Non, tout n'allait pas bien, surtout pas avec cette voix basse et rauque qui envahissait ses oreilles et faisait se dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Il sentait la terre et le métal et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Mais c'était intoxicant, surtout qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps derrière elle et là où ses mains lui tenaient fermement les coudes.  
Encore un peu et elle se retournait et enfouissait son visage dans son col de chemise en ronronnant.  
Mais rien de cela ne se passa, le Roi Nain la lâcha, provoquant une intense vague de soulagement mêlée de frustration qui se répandit dans tout son corps, reprit sa lame et se remit en position de défense.  
Donc elle fit exactement ce qu'il voulait et attaqua, ce qui lui donnait au passage une excellente raison de lui saute dessus, et se retrouva encore une fois par terre sans la moindre idée de comment cela avait bien pu se produire.

Un scénario qui se reproduisit sans fin au cours de l'heure suivante, et on pouvait au moins reconnaître d'Écu-de-Chêne était un professeur bien plus patient avec elle que Dwalïn.  
Elle se relevait tout juste d'une énième peignée lorsque le Roi des Elfes, furieux et vociférant, les limaces qui lui tenaient lieu de sourcils froncés à l'oblique dans une expression douloureuse de majesté outragée, suivit par deux gardes elfiques qui peinaient à suivre son allure.  
\- Vous! cracha-t-il en pointant un index vengeur sur le Roi Nain.  
Étant donné que c'était tout juste si de la fumée de colère ne sortait pas de ses oreilles effilées, Bilbo jugea plus prudent de se mettre en sécurité et se glissa dans le dos d'Écu-de-Chêne.  
\- Thranduil, dit calmement le Nain. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?  
Malgré sa placidité apparente, Bilbo vit ses jointures blanchir, crispées sur le pommeau d'Orcrist.  
\- Vous abritez une criminelle! siffla l'Elfe d'un ton accusateur, son beau visage se tordant.  
Ah. Le sujet Tauriel sortait enfin du sac.  
Le Roi d'Ered Luin secoua la tête.  
\- Ce sont de graves allégations, répondit-il, l'air vaguement amusé.  
L'Elfe donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de rage.  
\- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, Écu-de-Chêne. Tauriel est ici.  
Le Nain lui adressa un sourire méprisant.  
\- Tauriel...murmura-t-il. Vous voulez dire Tauriel Zinlazul, fille de Groïn, soeur de Gloïn et Oïn, et par cela ma propre cousine, née une seconde fois de la pierre, épouse de Bard, seigneur de Dale et mère de son héritier?  
Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'attention du roi des Elfes.  
Elle avait assisté à la cérémonie où Tauriel était officiellement devenue naine. Immédiatement après que le Roi en eut fait l'annonce, une dizaine de familles des plus respectables s'étaient proposées pour l'accueillir, mais celle du vieux guérisseur, qui n'avait pas été sourd sur ce coup-là, s'était manifestée la première. Tauriel avait reçu un nouveau nom symbolique, Zinlazul, la Filles des Étoiles en khuzdul, et arborait fièrement depuis les tresses rituelles familiales.  
Le Roi nain secoua la tête.  
\- Il n'y a nulle criminelle en mon royaume, uniquement mon peuple, et quiconque s'en prend à un seul de ses membres se fait mon ennemi et celui d'Ered Luin tout entier.  
Bilbo se retint de tirer la langue.  
Et parce que "Tu t'es fait niquer, rukhsul" était la seule réplique qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant précis.  
Thranduil redressa ses épaules et se drapa dans sa dignité, tentant de réprimer la colère qui déformait ses traits pour se recomposer une expression plus aimable.  
\- Votre inconscience vous perdra, fils de Thraïn, dit-il sur un ton méprisant. À force de vous entourer de tous les rebuts et moins que rien que vous pouvez ramasser...  
Son regard passa par dessus l'épaule du Nain pour se fixer sur Bilbo. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'Elfe et refusa de les détourner. Bon...en fait, elle fixait l'espace entre les deux limaces de poils noirs de ses sourcils, parce que très clairement, il était stupide d'imaginer qu'elle puisse le battre à un combat de regard, mais elle ne cilla pas.  
\- Sortez, ordonna Écu-de-Chêne avec un calme terrifiant. Maintenant.  
Il paraissait grandi, plus imposant, dangereux, et bien plus effrayant que s'il avait explosé de colère.  
Le Roi Elfe tressaillit, et pour le coup, ses soucils remontèrent d'outrage jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, puis il tourna les talons en glissant sur le sable, ses longs cheveux cendrés fouettant l'air à sa suite, les deux gardes sur ses traces.  
\- Ce ne sera pas sans conséquence, avertit-il en quittant la salle comme s'il avait eu Morgoth en personne qui lui courait au derrière.

Bilbo attendit qu'il ait disparu pour se mettre à pouffer.  
\- Ma vengeance sera terrible! couina-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée et en fronçant les sourcils de son mieux, pointant un index vengeur vers le Roi Nain.  
Était-ce l'ombre d'un sourire aux commissures des lèvres d'Écu-de-Chênes, ou juste un effet de la lumière?  
\- Il n'en restera pas là, vous croyez? demanda-t-elle, décidant d'arrêter quelque peu les singeries.  
Le Roi Nain haussa les épaules.  
\- Je crois surtout que nous devons nous attendre à un départ anticipé, supposa-t-il en reposant Orcrist sur le présentoir.  
\- On ne continue pas l'entraînement? s'étonna la Hobbite.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'arrêter, même si ses épaules et ses bras lui donnaient l'impression de s'être changés en gelée douloureuse et bourrée de grumeaux. C'était bien. Disons que lorsque c'était le Roi d'Ered Luin et pas Dwalïn qui s'en occupait, ça en devenait presque agréable.  
\- Le Solstice d'Été touche à sa fin, déclara-t-il avec un large geste de la main. Vous devriez en profiter avant que cet imbécile ne fasse un esclandre et ne gâche tout.  
Ouais. Décidémment bien mieux que Dwalïn.  
Bilbo s'apprêta à reposer son épée, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.  
\- Je préfèrerais que vous la gardiez sur vous, dit-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion.  
Bilbo serra la lame contre son torse. Le premier cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait, et il venait de_ lui_ en particulier.  
\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle boucla le ceinturon autour de sa taille, et tout d'un coup, elle se sentit devenir très brave et très importante. Elle sourit et bomba imperceptiblement le torse.  
Puis son estomac se manifesta bruyamment, et elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait sans doute beaucoup mieux à faire que de se pavaner en souriant bêtement pour les beaux yeux d'un Nain. De très beaux yeux, soit dit en passant.  
La Hobbite ne vit pas le regard soucieux d'Écu-de-Chêne la suivre alors qu'elle se ruait au dehors en lançant un au-revoir précipité par dessus son épaule, espérant que Beorn n'avait pas encore commencé à remballer son étalage, parce qu'en bonne Hobbite qui se respecte, elle avait un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui était sucré.  
Nul doute que si elle avait vu, elle se serait peut-être dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester, et que peut-être il était un peu grossier de préférer la compagnie d'un pot de miel à elui d'un Roi Nain, mais comme disait si bien le proverbe, ventre affamé n'a point d'oreille.  
Et Bilbo Baggins n'avait plus jamais, jamais envie d'avoir faim.

**21 chapitres de 5000 mots chacuns...**  
***se pavane fièrement***  
**Une petite review pour la route?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aujourd'hui, arrivée d'un (deux) nouveau personnage que tout le monde réclamait...et d'un autre qui est, disons, particulier.**

Chapitre 22

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_  
_Pour a little salt we were never here,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
_But it will be a different kind,_  
_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And now all your love is wasted,_  
_Then who the hell was I?_  
_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_  
_And at the end of all your lines._

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my._

_Birdy, "Skinny love"_

Faire du pain était incroyablement relaxant, se rendit compte Bilbo alors qu'elle pétrissait consciencieusement la boule de pâte faite d'eau, de farine et de sel mélangés que Tauriel lui avait attribuée. C'était collant et épais, moelleux, chaud et ça faisait voler de la farine partout si bien qu'elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme crayeux qu'à une Hobbite bien vivante, et puis l'odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.  
Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour la cuisine, mais bon. Ça, elle le faisait sans rechigner, surtout que ça lui permettait de discuter avec l'Elfe.  
Tilda récupéra un morceau de pâte sur son doigt et l'avala d'un coup.  
\- Tu vas être malade, pinig, gronda Tauriel en essayant de son mieux de paraître outrée malgré la poussière blanche qui lui mouchetait la figure.  
Elle n'avait pas vu le geste de la petite, évidemment, mais elle avait dû sentir le mouvement dans l'air, ou entendre les petits pas discrets ou la déglutition.  
Tilda eut la décence de paraître contrite mais se lécha les doigts avec des airs de chat repu.  
L'Elfe chantonnait gaiment un air dans sa langue mélodieuse, ses longs doigts fins s'affairant à tresser la pâte fraîche en brioche. Elle avait l'air détendue, les yeux mi-clos, ses tresses se balançant doucement. Il y avait de quoi, à vrai dire. Le Roi de Mirkwood avait écourté son séjour et levé le camp le soir même de sa confrontation avec Écu-de-Chêne à l'arène, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été regretté par le bon peuple d'Ered Luin. À vrai dire, dès que la dernière armure elfique avait disparu derrière les montagnes, la ville s'était transformée en bal géant, et le vieux en gris, Gandalf, s'était même surpassé pour les feux d'artifice, colorant le ciel d'immenses fleurs enflammées et de corolles pyrotechniques qui en impressionnèrent plus d'un. L'une d'elle partit après la fin du spectacle, envoyée illégalement par les deux terreurs courtes sur pattes les plus redoutées d'Ered Luin, Merry et Pippin, qui non contents de se retrouver faces noircies, cheveux dans tous les sens et vêtements fumants, durent faire face à un vieux mage très remonté et à une immense pile d'assiettes sales provenant du festin pantagruélique qui avait accompagné les festivités, et Bilbo avait encore dans les narines le fumet délicieux des cochons entiers rôtissant en tournant sur leurs broches.  
La Hobbit balaya une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ils étaient en train de pousser, bouclés, épais et indisciplinés, et lui couvraient les oreilles à présent. Dame Dìs avait même dit que bientôt, ils seraient assez long pour qu'on les tresse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était gênant d'avoir autant de cheveux, pas encore assez longs pour qu'on puisse en faire quelque chose, mais assez pour lui boucher la vue au moindre mouvement.  
\- Nana, demanda soudain la petite fille, ses petites jambes battant dans le vide du haut du tabouret sur lequel elle était juchée, je peux aller voir Kili?  
Tauriel tapota doucement la pâte pour aplatir une excroissance disgracieuse, et hocha la tête.  
\- Si tu es rentrée pour le dîner, autorisa-t-elle.  
La gamine fila comme l'éclair, enfournant au passage un autre morceau de pâte subtilisé sans crier gare.

Bilbo éternua lorsque le nuage de farine soulevé par l'action lui envahit les narines. Sa boule de pâte ne lui convenait pas. Trop allongée. Elle voulait un pain bien rond, bien compact. Et peut-être fourré avec des fruits confits. C'était bon, les fruits confits.  
Ou alors une miche qu'elle pourrait découper en belles tranches bien circulaires, et tartiner avec une généreuse portion du miel de Beorn. Oïn lui avait bien dit de ménager son estomac, mais il parlait, après tout, d'un estomac, de Hobbite. Et il ne serait pas dit qu'elle attraperait bêtement une indigestion en mangeant de bonnes choses. Tout ce qu'elle risquait, au pire, c'était de gagner quelques centimètres de tour de taille, et ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. En fait, c'était plus que souhaitable. Même si parfois elle enviait la finesse des hanches de Tauriel, quoique ces temps-ci, son estomac, pour un oeil bien exercé, soit plus bombé que la normal.  
Il y avait quelque chose de vivant qui grandissait entre ses entrailles.  
Bilbo trouvait cela répugnant. Et en même temps, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement excitant dans l'idée. Un hybride d'Homme et d'Elfe. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien ressembler?  
\- Baïn et Sigrid ne sont pas là? s'étonna la Hobbite.  
L'Elfe repoussa une de ses tresses derrière son oreille effilée et essuya ses mains sur son tablier. Comment seraient les oreilles du bébé? Rondes? En pointes? Ou quelque part entre les deux?  
\- Bard les a emmenés au lac pour essayer les nouveaux filets.  
Bard était batelier de son métier, et passait ses journées sur le petit lac qui fermait la cuvette montagneuse dans laquelle Ered Luin était enclavée. Principalement à transporter des marchandises sur une vieille barge qui lui venait de son père et qui était remarquablement bien entretenue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter ses filets à ses heures perdues.  
Le lac était froid, et ses eaux si sombres qu'elles en devenaient presque effrayantes, mais regorgeaient de poissons, notamment des saumons qui l'envahissaient au printemps. Bilbo avait vu Bard et Baïn en remonter un dans leurs filets, un monstre presque aussi gros qu'elle, et qui se débattait avec une telle force que la barge tanguait violemment, et que l'adolescent avait eu les paumes en sang à force de tirer sur les mailles. N'empêche que le poisson, une fois grillé dans la cendre, avait fait un plat très apprécié, même de Bilbo qui pourtant n'avait pas bien supporté le saumon fumé qu'elle avait mangé une fois à la table royale. Mais vu la taille de la bête, hors de question de mettre le pied sur la barge, comme lui avait une fois proposé Bard, encore moins de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'eau.  
Pourtant, il y avait toujours quelques baigneurs dans le lac, là où l'eau était peu profonde. La plupart se contentaient de s'éclabousser, surtout les gamins, mais certains s'aventuraient assez loin à la nage, et quand elle en voyait un, Bilbo n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de lui hurler de revenir. Bofur l'avait fait, une fois, et même que cet imbécile avait gardé sa chapka sur la tête.  
Bah.  
Le jour où un gosse se ferait bouffer par un brochet plus gros que lui, ils comprendraient peut-être tous à quel point l'eau était un milieu dangereux et hostile.  
Bilbo avait vite découvert que les Hobbits, elle y compris, avaient une sorte de phobie viscérale de tout les espaces aquatiques dont la profondeur excédait cinq centimètres, sans raison apparente. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, parce qu'à Erebor l'eau ruisselait des murs et ne s'accumulait pas autrement qu'en mares saûmatres. Mais à présent, l'eau lui inspirait une invincible répugnance, excepté celle du bain, mais c'était encore autre chose, surtout si elle était chaude et fumante. Et quand bien même, elle ne savait pas nager, et n'avait pas l'intention d'apprendre.

Bilbo se décida pour les fruits confits et se hissa péniblement sur un tabouret pour atteindre le pot de verre sur les étagères.  
Des cerises.  
Rien que la vue des fruits rouges baignant dans le jus et le sucre lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Elle dévissa le couvercle et saisit une cerise dégoulinante de sirop entre le pouce et l'index, puis l'enfonça profondément dans la pâte, jusqu'à la faire disparaître complètement. La Hobbite se lécha les doigts. Sucrés et collants.  
Délicieux.  
Elle répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que la pâte ait quasiment doublé de volume. Le pot était désormais à moitié vide, et encore, une partie disparue ne se trouvait pas dans le pain.  
Le goût acide mais sucré des cerises toujours sur la langue, les lèvres et les doigts poisseux, Bilbo s'empara d'un couteau et quadrilla le dessus de la future miche. La pâte se fendit doucement sous la pointe de la lame, presque comme si elle ne l'avait pas touchée. Comme une plaie. Du jus de cerise se répandit, et tout d'un coup, Bilbo eut beaucoup moins faim. C'était comme si le morceau de pâte saignait.  
Elle se remémora soudain Alfrid. Le glissement soyeux de la lame sur sa gorge blanche offerte, le sang coulant jaillissant abondamment, tachant ses mains, son visage, ses vêtements.  
Bilbo contempla ses doigts couverts de jus de cerise rouge, rouge, rouge. Plus elle les essuyait et plus ça s'étalait. Elle lècha ses phalanges une à une jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire lui fasse mal. Ses mains étaient à nouveau propres.  
C'était mieux.  
Restait la blessure ouverte dans la pâte blanche et le filet rouge qui avait coulé jusque sur la table.  
La Hobbite souleva précautionneusement la miche et la déposa sur la planche à pain.  
\- Fini, annonça-t-elle avec satisfaction.  
Le pain allait cuire et devenir doré et craquant, sur le feu ronflant du four. Le feu purifiait tout, et quand il sortirait, il serait prêt, et il n'y aurait plus cette souillure à vif rappelant un peu trop ce passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. C'était au futur qu'il fallait penser à présent. Un futur dans lequel il n'y avait ni Montagne, ni Alfrid. Un futur normal, empli de gens normaux et de relations normales. Et ça, c'était plutôt positif, non?  
\- Tauriel?  
\- Mmh?  
L'Elfe acheva de saupoudrer sa brioche de graines de pavots. Comment elle faisait pour ne pas en disperser partout, la Hobbite n'en savait rien.  
Bilbo se tortilla inconfortablement.  
\- Comment on sait quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle en sentant bien le ridicule de la question.  
L'Elfe tourna la tête. La fixa de ses yeux mordorés indéchiffrables.  
\- Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier? demanda-t-elle avec sa sagacité habituelle.  
Bilbo rougit violemment.  
\- Non! s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin si, peut-être, j'en sais rien...  
Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'expression de connaissance de cause de l'Elfe. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question stupide, à la base?  
\- Oh, oublie ça, dit-elle, agacée, en rassemblant des mains la farine étalée sur la table.  
Stupide question pour une stupide Hobbite. Apparemment, lire beaucoup ne rendait pas plus intelligent. Ce devait être les bouquins qui lui avaient tourné la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, soupira Tauriel. Quand j'ai rencontré Bard, ça...ça allait de soi. On se croisait de temps en temps, et un jour il m'a demandé de l'épouser.  
L'Elfe sourit.  
\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que ce serait lui et personne d'autre.  
Ah bon? C'était aussi simple que ça?  
L'Elfe prit une autre boule de pâte qu'elle commença à pétrir, ses yeux sans regard fixés dans le vague. Si elle avait pu voir, nulle doute qu'elle regarderait le lac.  
\- Il me manque quand il est absent. Là, en ce moment.  
C'était la fin de l'après-midi et il faisait chaud. Bard ne tarderait pas de toute façon.  
\- Les Elfes s'unissent pour la vie, et cette union continue au delà de la mort.  
La vache.  
Devoir supporter la même personne pendant des millénaires? L'amour était décidémment quelque chose de puissant.  
\- Les Nains croient que Mahal les a créés par couples. Une seule âme séparée en deux corps, destinées à se retrouver pour ne faire à nouveau qu'un. Ils appellent ça leur Unique.  
Enfin quelqu'un qui lui donnait l'explication du concept. Dame Dìs avait dit que Vili était son Unique et Vili était mort. Quel effet cela faisait-il, d'avoir la moitié de son âme arrachée à jamais?  
\- Certains, poursuivit l'Elfe, passent leur vie à le chercher. Certains le trouvent, et d'autre non. C'est pour cela que beaucoup de Naugrim ne se marient jamais.  
\- C'est triste, commenta Bilbo.  
Elle se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment être seule. Mais là encore, c'était un trait de Hobbit. Sinon pourquoi leurs familles étaient-elles aussi nombreuses?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, acheva Tauriel, mais je suppose que lorsqu'ils se trouvent en présence de leur Unique, ils doivent le savoir.  
Bilbo revissa le couvercle poisseux du pot de cerises confites.  
Si elle était lancée, autant continuer.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que baiser a à voir là-dedans?  
Ce fut au tour de l'Elfe de rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles effilées devant la crudité de l'expression. Elle étudia la Hobbite pendant quelques instants.  
\- Toute ton éducation est à refaire, en fait, commenta-t-elle.  
Bilbo haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suis au courant de la pratique, merci. C'est la théorie qui m'intéresse.  
L'Elfe rousse soupira et se massa le front, laissant au passage des traces de farine. Visiblement, le sujet était plus compliqué qu'il n'en avait l'air.  
\- C'est supposé être agréable, dit-elle précautionneusement.  
\- J'en déduis que ça l'est avec Bard, marmonna le Hobbite.  
\- Oh oui, murmura rêveusement l'Elfe.  
\- Pas de détails, supplia Bilbo.  
Donc c'était bien elle qui était anormale, et pas les autres.  
\- C'est une preuve de l'amour que se porte deux personnes, expliquait Tauriel avec quelques hésitations. Se faire mutuellement du plaisir. Recevoir et donner.  
Vu sous cet angle-là, effectivement ça avait l'air pas mal.  
\- Évidemment, certain se contentent de prendre, termina l'Elfe en donnant un coup de poing inhabituellement hargneux dans sa pourtant innocente boule de pâte.  
L'Elfe fronça les sourcils en sentant sous ses doigts la marque de ses phalanges imprimées dans la pâte.  
\- Tu ne connais que cet aspect-là, constata-t-elle.  
Bilbo regarda fixement le sol.  
Non.  
Ne pas, surtout pas y penser.  
\- Et tu en rêves la nuit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? grinça la Hobbite.  
\- Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Nous t'avons veillée, Dame Dìs et moi.  
De mieux en mieux. Dame Dìs savait aussi. Pourquoi ne pas aussi aller le brailler sur tous les toits?  
\- Il y a une différence entre amour et viol, Bilbo, dit Tauriel. À Ered Luin, ceux qui forcent une femme sont tondus et châtrés, et doivent porter leurs attributs momifiés autour du coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en poussière.  
\- On ferait mieux de les tuer, marmonna la Hobbite.  
Tauriel se retourna, les poings sur les hanches.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, expliqua-t-elle. La mort leur offre une échappatoire. Mais si on laisse un violeur en vie, chacun saura en le voyant ce qu'il a fait et il portera sa honte jusqu'à sa mort.  
Elle fit une pause.  
\- La plupart mettent fin à leurs jours, de toute façon.  
Tout de même un peu de justice en ce bas-monde. Voilà quelque chose qui faisait plaisir à entendre. Si on appliquait ces lois aux bas-fonds d'Erebor, la ville serait vite peuplée d'eunuques. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû faire subir à Alfrid et au Maître, au lieu de les trucider. Si tant est, bien évidemment, qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de quoi pratiquer l'ablation.  
Bilbo pensa à son couteau, sagement rangé au fond de sa besace laissée dans sa chambre au palais, fermée à clef.  
Peut-être, si elle avait beaucoup de chance, pourrait-elle transformer le Roi sous la Montagne en castrat. Il couinerait comme un porc, elle en était certaine. Et l'épée qu'Écu-de-Chêne lui avait offerte remplirait certainement cet office à merveille.

Un sentiment de chaleur soudaine se répandit dans son torse à la pensée du Roi Nain.  
\- Je sens que tu souris, Bilbo, dit soudain Tauriel.  
Bilbo jeta un regard à son reflet dans la vitre. Effectivement, elle arborait un sourire idiot d'une oreille à l'autre, avec cette stupide fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue.  
La Hobbite se renfrogna aussitôt.  
Mais le sentiment de chaleur persista néanmoins, et avec lui la pensée, soutenue par l'odeur du pain qui cuisait doucement dans le four, que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne avait un faible pour les cerises. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour partager. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là tout court.  
Non, il ne lui manquait _pas_.  
À vrai dire, elle l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, à l'entraînement.  
Ça allait.  
Ce n'était que quelques heures. L'ordre des choses ne pouvaient pas changer en si peu de temps.  
Pourtant penser à lui lui donnait l'impression qu'un petit animal, doux et poilu, se roulait en boule au niveau de son estomac et se mettait à ronronner. Et qui se transformait en dragon rugissant lorsque Lysian la Dindonne s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas cracher de feu comme Smaug. Les tas de cendres ne draguent pas et flirtent encore moins. Surtout quand on a soufflé dessus pour les disperser.  
Bah.  
Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire sur la pauvre fille, parce que Thorïn la regardait toujours avec une expression d'ennui profond qu'elle ne voyait même pas. Et qu'il lui avait dit, à elle, la Hobbite qui avait plus à voir avec l'Orc que le Semi-Homme, qu'elle avait de jolis yeux. Voilà.  
Mange-toi ça dans le nez, _d'hargel_.  
Il avait de jolis yeux aussi, Thorïn. Autrefois, elle n'avait pas aimé cette couleur, parce qu'elle lui rappelait le Roi sous la Montagne, toujours voilé de sang, mais ce n'était pas exactement la même nuance de bleu, un bleu plus foncé, plus profond.  
Bilbo sentit sa nuque se mettre à chauffer et se mit à maltraiter un peu sa boule de pâte avec hargne et frustration.  
C'était une folie de gamine.  
Il n'était pas interdit de rêver, n'est-ce pas? Mais justement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve où il la regarderait autrement qu'en tant que juste une amie. Juste une amie et rien de plus.  
Son coeur ressentit un léger pincement amer. Comme si on avait brusquement posé un poids dessus.  
\- Je crois pas que ce soit pour moi, l'amour, soupira-t-elle à haute voix.  
Tauriel cessa de rouler son cylindre de pâte dans la farine et la regarda de ses beaux yeux vides d'un air navré.  
\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.  
Bilbo la fixa. Tauriel, si heureuse, qui avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.  
\- Parce que ça fait mal, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle savait, maintenant.  
_Malédiction._  
Décidémment, fonctionner par déductions comme tentait de lui inculquer Smaug tant bien que mal ne lui réussissait pas. Après avoir examiné ses options et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, Bilbo Baggins en arrivait à la conclusions qu'elle était complètement, désespérément et irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.  
_Fâsak._  
Que d'ennuis en perspectives.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la maison de Bard après le retour du propriétaire et de ses enfants et avoir assisté à un baiser langoureux et assez embarrassant administré par l'archer à son épouse, salué par un "Prenez une chambre!" outré de Baïn, la Hobbite n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de se plonger la tête dans une bassine d'eau froide, parce qu'elle avait tellement réfléchit, broyant, retournant et dissèquant ses idées noire, qu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne s'était transformé en bouilloire sifflante.  
Serrant sa miche toute chaude contre elle, la Hobbite se hâta en direction du palais. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait la partager avec Fili et Kili. Comme leur oncle, ils aimaient les cerises.  
Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa destintion, il y avait deux poneys sellés sur le parvis devant l'entrée, et Nori était en train d'amarrer une cage contenant deux corbeaux à la selle de l'un d'eux.  
\- Tu t'en vas? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Le Nain soupira.  
\- Je retourne à la Montagne, dit-il en tirant hargneusement sur la sangle de cuir qui attachait sa selle, à tel point que le poney hennit de protestation.  
\- Déjà?  
Bilbo se mordit les lèvres. Elle, elle n'aurait pas le courage de retourner là-bas. C'était peut-être lâche, mais parfois, c'étaient les lâches qui survivaient.  
\- Ça ne sera pas très long, continua le Maître Espion. Juste le temps de faire un point sur la situation et de voir si Ori va bien.  
Ori n'allait pas bien, non. Certainement pas. Il aurait été plus correct pour lui de dire qu'il allait s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie. On n'allait pas bien, sous la Montagne, encore moins lorsqu'on servait de chaufferette au Roi sous la Montagne.  
\- Et Frerïn? s'interrogea-t-elle.  
\- Pas très content, mais il est habitué, répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché, une expression si inhabituelle pour lui qui arborait d'ordinaire un sourire matois en permanence.  
Quand on en venait au sujet des sentiments, les gens avaient tendance à révèler des facettes assez surprenante de leur personnalité. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Bilbo pour comprendre que Nori aimait Frerïn de la même façon que Bard aimait Tauriel et sans doute aussi qu'elle-même aimait Écu-de-Chêne. Évidemment, le fait ne cadrait pas vraiment avec le personnage, qui était pour le moins coloré, mais après tout elle ne savait pas grand chose de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Nori Rinul, même en l'ayant cotoyé pendant des années, parce que dans les bas-fonds, moins on en disait et mieux c'était.  
Peut-être que c'était encore cette histoire d'Unique, mais elle n'osait pas poser la question.  
Justement, quand on parlait du loup...  
Frerïn sortit sur le parvis, ses cheveux bruns en bataille comme à son habitude, une expression illisible sur la figure. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, les sourcils ainsi froncés.  
Le Prince marcha droit à Nori et lui martela le torse du bout du doigt.  
\- Toi. Tu reviens en vie, dit-il froidement. C'est clair?  
Le Voleur se mit au garde à vous d'un air obséquieux.  
\- À vos ordres, mon prince, minauda-t-il.  
\- Oh, la ferme, grinça ledit prince avant de lui attraper la nuque et de le plaquer contre le poney pour un baiser furieux, qui n'avait absolument rien de tendre.  
Bilbo regarda ailleurs. Ils y avaient eu ce jour-là un peu trop de gens en train de s'embrasser autour d'elle. Ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ou quoi?

C'est alors qu'elle nota la personne juchée sur le second poney, voutée et drapée dans un long manteau à capuche usé, d'une couleur assez particulière d'anthracite.  
Bon sang, mais ces deux imbéciles n'avaient-ils aucune notion de la décence? Tout le monde pouvait les voir!  
La Hobbite détailla l'autre spectateur, qui allait visiblement accompagner Nori durant son voyage, et qui observait la scène de ses deux grands yeux bleus globuleux qui n'exprimaient absolument aucune émotion, comme ceux d'un poisson mort. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que ça, chez lui, qui tenait du poisson.  
Sa peau semblait spongieuse et bien trop pâle, et les longs et très rares cheveux noirs qui descendaient sur sa figure en longs rubans lisses étaient gras et huileux.  
Il avait l'air...déterioré. Comme passé au vitriol. Certainement ni Humain ni Nain ni Elfe. Qu'était-ce donc que cette chose?  
Puis elle nota les grands pieds plats et nus engoncés dans les étriers.  
Non.  
Cette misérable créature ne pouvait tout de même pas être un _Hobbit_?  
Il lui sourit, dévoilant trois malheureux chicots jaunis saillant de ses gencives exangues, et elle frissonna, se sentant incroyablement mal à l'aise.  
Puis il produisit un son, un horrible son gras, un gargouillement souffreteux et étranglé qui semblait n'appartenir à aucune créature vivante et roulait du plus profond de la gorge, râpait contre le palais comme le vent dans une caverne et ressortait en chuintant entre les ruines qui lui servaient de dents.  
_Gollum, gollum._  
Bilbo se demanda s'il souffrait.  
Frerïn et Nori se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et jetèrent des regards ennuyés vers la source du bruit.  
\- Ça va, ça va, grinça Nori avant de repousser doucement Frerïn et de se hisser en selle d'un mouvement souple.  
Le Prince avait vraiment l'air d'avoir le coeur brisé, et Bilbo en avait presque mal pour lui.  
\- C'est la dernière fois que tu y retournes, dit-il à mi-voix. J'en ai assez de devoir me ronger les sangs pendant des mois.  
La voix de Tauriel résonna lugubrement dans l'esprit de la Hobbite.  
_Il me manque quand il est absent._  
Oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire que Nori n'allait pas lui manquer à elle aussi, ceci-dit. Même si c'était un enfoiré de première.  
\- Frerïn, Ori est là-bas, soupira Nori.  
Son amant acquiesça avec réticence.  
\- Soit, soupira-t-il.  
Avec un dernier regard, le voleur éperonna son poney.  
\- On traîne pas, Fouineur, lança-t-il par dessus on épaule.  
Ledit Fouineur émit un chuintement agacé mais le suivit. Visiblement, il rendait son poney nerveux, et dans son sillage flottait une étrange odeur de poisson, par ailleurs assez désagréable.

Bilbo attendit qu'ils aient tous deux disparus au bout de la rue pour poser la question.  
\- C'est quoi ce truc immonde?  
Nori leva un sourcil.  
\- Le Fouineur?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement, soupira-t-il. Nori l'a ramené il y a un an de la Montagne. Apparemment, il l'a trouvé dans un des cloaques de Daïn.  
\- Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans un était pareil, grinça-t-elle.  
\- C'est encore pire que vous ne le pensez, dit le Nain en tordant le nez. Il a été torturé pendant tellement longtemps qu'il...il s'est scindé en deux.  
La Hobbite considéra un instant le Prince Nain. Elle ne saisissait pas bien. Scindé en deux? Pourtant, le Fouineur était une seule personne...  
\- À la base, il s'appelle Smeagol, je crois, expliqua le brun. Mais quand il se sent menacé, l'Autre prend sa place.  
\- L'Autre?  
Frerïn haussa les épaules.  
\- On l'appelle Gollum, à défaut d'avoir un vrai nom. Moi, je préfère le Sournois et le Puant.  
_Gollum._ Exactement la retransmission de cet atroce gargouillis qu'il semblait arracher de ses propres entrailles comme si c'était douloureux.  
\- Et il sert à quoi? s'enquit la Hobbite. Je veux dire...dans son état, ce serait avoir pitié de lui que de le tuer.  
Le frère du Roi sourit, dévoilant sa parfaite dentition. Elle ne croyait pas avoir jamais vu une dentition aussi bien entretenue que celle de Frerïn Thraïnul. Limite une vision de rêve après les trois chicots pourris qui perçaient la mâchoire du Fouineur.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais Nori prétend qu'il n'a pas son pareil pour se glisser dans les trous et rapporter des informations.  
Ah. Si c'était ce que Nori pensait.  
\- On peut lui faire confiance?  
\- Il se parle à lui-même, continua le Nain. La seule chose qu'il hait plus que l'Usurpateur, c'est lui-même.  
Son visage se tordit en une vilaine grimace, et il se mit à grincer d'une voix chuintante.  
\- Méchant, méchant Roi, il nous a fait du mal! Nous devrions lui tordre son ssssssale petit cou! siffla-t-il en une parfaite imitation du Fouineur.  
Il se mit à loucher et la Hobbite ricana.  
\- Le Maître Nori est bon avec nous, il nous donne du poissssson et nous protège, oui mon Précieuuux!  
Bilbo leva un sourcil.  
\- Mon Précieux?  
Frerïn secoua la tête.  
\- Aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.

\- Bilbo! Bilbo! Idad!  
Elle se retourna.  
Kili courait vers eux de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes, transportant visiblement quelque chose contre son torse, son frère sur les talons. Fili boitillait un peu d'ailleurs.  
\- Mahal, soupira-t-elle. Encore un rat crevé.  
Frerïn leva un sourcil.  
\- Vous ne les aimez pas trop, non?  
Elle fit un geste d'impuissance.  
\- Répugnantes bestioles, marmonna-t-elle. Peut pas les voir.  
Kili faillit la renverser en dérapant sur les dalles de pierre, levant vers elle un visage réjoui moucheté de terre et au sourire immense. Il avait de la paille dans les cheveux et de grandes traces vertes sur ses vêtements. Problablement qu'il s'était roulé par terre avec son frère, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.  
\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-il en lui collant presque ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la figure.  
Elle recula instinctivement, gardant une distance prudente.  
Ce n'était pas un rat crevé. Et c'était vivant.  
La petite créature se tortillait entre les doigts du gosse en couinant de protestation.  
C'était rond, court sur patte, et poilu. De petites oreilles rondes, des yeux noirs soyeux. Une vague silhouette de porcelet, avec une sorte de paillasson d'épines sur le dos.  
Bilbo avala sa salive.  
La bestiole était, tout simplement, adorable, et la regardait avec un profond désespoir.  
\- Un hérisson, Kili? Vraiment? dit Frerïn en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.  
La gamin rigola.  
\- Fili s'est assis dessus, dit-il.  
Ah. Ça expliquait pourquoi son frère était renfrogné, boîtillait, et ne cessait de se frotter le derrière.  
\- On peut le garder, Idad? supplia Kili. Sebastian ne prend presque pas de place...  
_Sebastian_? Parce qu'en plus la boule d'épine avait un nom?  
\- Tu verras ça avec ta mère, jeune homme, fit Frerïn en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
Kili lui adressa son regard le plus mouillé. Le regard.  
Oh non. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop bête.  
\- Si Dame Dìs n'en veut pas, je m'en occuperais, promis la Hobbite.  
\- Vrai? s'exclama Kili.  
Et aussitôt Bilbo se retrouva avec la bestiole dans les bras.  
_Ouch._  
Ça piquait.  
Pourtant, songea-t-elle en lui grattant le ventre, à cet endroit la fourrure était soyeuse comme un tissu précieux.  
\- Il me fait un peu penser à toi, dit soudain Kili.  
\- Vraiment, Kili? s'enquit son oncle.  
Bilbo ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir vexée ou flattée par la comparaison.  
\- Ben oui, expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. Ça pique de l'extérieur, mais c'est tout doux à l'intérieur.  
Ouais, se dit la Hobbite en continuant de gratter le ventre de Sebastian qui ronronnait de contentement. Si le gosse le disait, c'était que ça devait être vrai.

**reviews?**  
***puppy eyes X10***

**Je serais peut-être un peu en retard la semaine prochaine (j'updaterais le vendredi soir ou le samedi matin), mais j'essaierais d'être au rendez-vous quand même, pas d'inquiétude!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour! le chapitre oscille un peu entre T et M au début du chapitre, vraiment pas grand chose...je ne pense pas faire du vrai M dans cette fic.  
Rien ne m'appartiens...*pleure*  
**

Chapitre 23

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_  
_I touch on you more and more every time,_  
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_  
_Call your name two or three times in a row,_  
_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_  
_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._  
_'Cuz I know I don't understand,_  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can._

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now,_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me hoping you'll page me right now,_  
_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy in love's,_  
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

_When I talk to my friends so quietly,_  
_Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,_  
_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,_  
_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,_  
_The way that you know what I thought I knew,_  
_It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,_  
_But I still don't understand,_  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can._

_Beyonce, "Crazy in love"_

Bilbo se laissa glisser dans l'eau brûlante avec un soupir de volupté et s'étira avec précaution, constatant que son épaule blessée la faisait moins souffrir sous la chaleur. Cette fois-ci, Dwalïn avait été à deux doigts de la lui déboîter, avec ses manières de troll, et la lui avait remise en place avec tant de force qu'elle avait bien cru qu'il allait lui arracher le bras.  
Quelle brute.  
Il y avait sûrement un hématome, probablement marbré de pourpre et de violet, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Enfin, au moins, elle pouvait toujours bouger son bras. C'était déjà ça.  
Elle aimait vraiment les bains, tout compte fait, quand elle avait le bassin pour elle toute seule, et bénit silencieusement Dame Dìs de lui avoir suggéré, la voyant quitter la salle d'entraînement en se frottant l'épaule et en maudissant le Nain chauve dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, d'utiliser sa salle de bain privée à cet horaire où il n'y avait jamais personne.  
Tss.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, lui, ne lui aurait jamais déboîté l'épaule. C'était un professeur exigeant, certes, et pas des plus tendres non plus, mais au moins, il retenait ses coups. Mais ç'avait juste été une seule fois, et uniquement parce que Dwalïn-la-Brute-Épaisse avait eu la gueule de bois. D'ailleurs, depuis, il s'étaient à peine croisés et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, parce qu'à présent, Bilbo, Mahal seul savait pourquoi, prenait une intéressante couleur tomate dès que quelqu'un le mentionnait. Elle espérait vraiment que ça lui passerait, parce que ça en devenait véritablement embarrassant.  
La Hobbite se détendit dans le bassin.  
Vraiment agréable, cette eau. Limite bouillante, et fumante comme un geyser, mais très, très agréable. Ça lui donnait presque envie de s'endormir, tient. Elle avait le temps.  
Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur la bercer.

Ce furent les pas qui les firent se rouvrir en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait.  
_Fâsak._  
Elle s'assit dans l'eau.  
Sa serviette était hors d'atteinte sans sortir du bassin.  
_Fâsak, fâsak, fâsak._  
Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un voir ses cicatrices.  
À vrai dire, Dame Dìs les avait déjà vus et c'était ses bains privés, mais vu la démarche, ce n'était pas Dame Dìs. Dame Dìs avait une démarche légère et gracieuse, surtout pour une Naine, et se déplaçait sans un bruit, sauf quand elle était énervées, et quand bien même, les pas qui se rapprochaient annonçaient annonçaient l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'assez...dense.  
Trop tard pour s'enfuir.  
Bilbo se terra dans un angle du bassin, la tête émergeant à peine de l'eau. La vapeur la masquait assez, du moins elle l'espérait. Et elle ne mettrait pas le visage sous l'eau. Pas folle, non? Elle ne savait pas nager, ni retenir sa respiration assez longtemps.  
Elle s'enveloppa de ses bras sous l'eau, se recroquevilla, le menton sur les genoux, et attendit.  
Il y eut un froissement de vêtement et un cliquettement d'attaches métalliques et de boucle de ceinture qu'on défaisait. Bilbo avala sa salive. Elle n'aimait pas le bruit des boucles de ceinture. À chaque fois qu'elle avait entendu ce son, ça s'était mal fini pour elle.  
Quelque chose de lourd heurta le sol, des bottes, probablement.  
La personne qu'elle ne voyait pas encore, cachée qu'elle était derrière le muret de mosaïque représentant des poissons stylisés dont les écailles de céramique aux couleurs vives brillaient de vapeur, était en train de se déshabiller.  
Et c'était visiblement un mâle.  
Un frisson de terreur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était complètement nue, et bientôt, il y aurait un homme nu avec elle dans le bassin.  
Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout.  
Puis la personne en question tourna le muret et elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment maudite. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû aller faire brûler de l'encens pour Melkor. Un des autres Valar n'avait pas dû apprécier.  
_Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne._  
Il fallait que ce soit lui parmi tous les autres. Bilbo souhaita soudain se noyer dans le bassin.  
Le Nain était nu comme au jour de sa naissance, qui plus est. Enfin pas complètement, il avait une serviette autour des hanches, qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait cacher et absolument rien d'autre. Donc très, très bas autour des hanches. Mais Bilbo avait une vue imprenable sur tout le reste de son impeccable anatomie, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose pour elle de se rendre compte qu'elle voulait que la serviette tombe. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais pas de près. Il y avait des éclairs argentés dans la toison sombre qui couvrait son torse large et dur et disparaissait sous la serviette, les muscles dudit torse semblant comme dessinés au pinceau avec une précision d'artiste, à l'instar du corbeau runique tatoué sur ses pectoraux. En fait, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus parfait que ce Nain, taillé dans le roc comme une oeuvre d'art ciselée à l'extrême. C'était presque douloureux de le regarder.

Bilbo s'enfonça un peu plus sous l'eau. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas remarquée, et avec un peu de chance, il ne la remarquerait pas, parce qu'à l'instant où il s'immergerait dans le bassin, elle sortirait en vitesse et s'enfuierait comme si Morgoth en personne lui courait au cul, et tenterait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, parce qu'elle savait qu'une telle vision lui resterait collée sur la rétine pendant des semaines.  
Le Nain fredonnait doucement, les yeux mi-clos, la vapeur humide glissant déjà sur sa peau. Ses mains descendirent vers la serviette, faisant au passage rouler les muscles sous la peau dans un ballet fascinant, et la Hobbite ne put s'empêcher de regarder jusqu'au moment où elle se força à fermer les yeux, parce qu'elle savait que si elle voyait plus, elle allait lui sauter dessus et lui faire...elle ne savait pas quoi.  
Le froissement de la serviette glissant au sol et un bruit d'éclaboussure lui indiquèrent qu'elle pouvait rouvrir les paupières prudemment.  
Le Roi était assis dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, accoudé contre le bord du bassin, les yeux clos et la tête renversée en arrière, inspirant la vapeur à fond. Puis il se laissa couler lentement sous l'eau.  
Bilbo vit sa chance et la saisit immédiatement, se propulsant à toute vitesse hors de la baignoire. Malheureusement, les Nains ne savaient pas retenir leur respiration très longtemps, et il reparut trop vite dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, ruisselant de partout, lissant ses longs cheveux noirs trempés en arrière. Et visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant la vision d'une Hobbite trempée et complètement nue, à moitié sortie du bassin, en équilibre précaire, une jambe levée et l'autre dans l'eau, le teint d'une intéressante couleur pivoine_._  
_Fâsak._  
Il avait vu son dos.  
Bilbo perdit l'équilibre et retomba en arrière dans le bassin. L'eau la submergea comme une tombe liquide, la recouvrit, l'enveloppa comme un linceul. Elle paniqua, se débattit. Son talon heurta violemment le seul, la propulsa vers le haut. La Hobbite refit surface en toussant, ayant bu la pire tasse de sa vie, la peur encore bien nichée au fond de son estomac.  
Écu-de-Chêne était plié en deux de rire, ses larges épaules secouées d'éclats silencieux.  
Billa lui fit face, furieuse, les poings sur les hanches. Sur l'instant, elle n'avait même plus honte.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle, cracha-t-elle.  
Le Roi d'Ered Luin se calma aussitôt.  
\- Maîtresse Baggins, dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.  
Il ne fit pas de commentaires sur son dos. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, tout compte fait. Ou qu'il préférait éviter le sujet, ce qui était fort délicat de sa part.  
La Hobbite croisa vivement les bras sur sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à cacher, certes, mais tout de même. Écu-de-Chêne s'appuya nonchalamment contre la paroi du bassin. _Lui_, par contre, n'avait apparemment aucune honte à se trouver nu devant une femme.  
\- Avez-vous fini votre inspection? Vous pouriez au moins vous tourner! aboya-t-elle.

La Hobbite marmonna des insultes, sentant les pointes de ses oreilles se mettre à chauffer d'embarras, et tenta à nouveau de sortir du bassin le plus dignement possible.  
Mais elle fit un faux mouvement et son épaule blessée se rappela brusquement à elle.  
Merde.  
Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui glissa entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Bilbo, est-ce que tout va bien? s'inquiéta soudain Écu-de-Chêne.  
\- Fichez-moi la paix, maugréa la Hobbite.  
\- Vous êtes blessée, observa-t-il.  
Elle se rappela soudain avec netteté du pommeau de l'épée de Dwalïn heurtant son épaule. Et du craquement sinistre qui avait suivi. Oui, elle était blessée, oui, elle avait mal, et alors? Elle avait déjà été blessée et le serait encore.  
\- Je vous ai dit...  
\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, ordonna-t-il.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'empoigna par le bras, son bras intact, et se glissa derrière elle. Surprise, elle se débattit.  
\- Lâchez-moi, espèce de...  
Bilbo eut le souffle coupé. Écu-de-Chêne avait enfoncé sans prévenir ses doigts dans la marbrure violacée qui lui décorait l'épaule.  
\- Vous me faites mal, gémit-elle sourdement.  
Mais elle ne put nier que la douleur disparaissait progressivement au fur et à mesure que les doigts chauds et calleux juste comme il fallait du Nain massaient doucement son épaule blessée.  
C'était...agréable. Étrangement, elle appréciait ce contact. Les doigts du Roi traçaient des sillons irréguliers sur sa peau et la jeune Hobbite sentit sa nuque devenir encore plus brûlante que ses oreilles ou même sa figure quand il commença à lui masser l'autre épaule de sa seconde main. La douleur avait presque disparu, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Pas maintenant. Ce Nain avait de la magie dans les doigts.  
Bilbo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de ronronner comme un chat. Elle sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps puissant comme d'une forge, et l'eau, pourtant bouillante, paraissait froide en comparaison.  
La Hobbite frissonna. Elle avait besoin de plus de contact. Sinon elle allait geler sur place.  
Maintenant.  
\- C'est mieux? demanda-t-il à voix basse, son souffle caressant son oreille.  
Mahal tout puissant, cette voix...  
Son estomac fit un bon.  
Elle avait envie de se retourner et d'enfouir son visage dans son torse, et de respirer son odeur à fond. C'était absolument horrible.  
La honte la submergea comme l'eau quelques minutes auparavant.  
Elle sursauta pourtant lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres audacieuses se poser dans son cou, juste au dessus de l'endroit où commençaient les cicatrices.  
Sa barbe mouillée était étonnament douce. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas si désagréable que ça, et lorsqu'il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, la faisant frissonner, caressant doucement l'os saillant en cercles lents et sensuels, elle ne sut plus du tout si elle avait envie de s'enfuir ou de se fondre contre lui, en lui alors que ces larges mains calleuses descendaient sur ses cuisses, plus bas, toujours plus bas, mais évitant soigneusement l'endroit où elle aurait voulu qu'il...elle ne savait pas quoi.  
Thorïn réaffirma sa prise sur ses hanches et la fit soudain doucement pivoter, la bloquant entre son corps et la paroi du bassin.  
Il lui souleva les cuisses et les plaça autour de sa taille, et elle hoqueta se surprise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous...  
Il glissa une main possessive dans le creux de ses hanches et la plaqua contre lui, son autre main enroulée dans ses cheveux, lui renversant la tête en arrière, pas assez pour lui faire mal, juste pour l'empêcher de bouger, et elle était surprise de voir à quel point il semblait lutter pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.  
Billa tenta faiblement de se débattre. Mais il était trop fort. Trop attirant.  
Inconsciemment, elle resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes autour des hanches puissantes d'Écu-de-Chêne et il dut comprendre qu'il avait gagné.  
Elle voulait...cela. Elle aussi. Elle était prisonnière, les cuisses écartées, coincée par ce corps puissant et brûlant, et elle n'avait même pas envie de s'enfuir.  
Il inclina doucement le torse, et elle accompagna le mouvement, alanguie, se laissant renverser en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos repose à plat sur la pierre fumante de la margelle et qu'il la domine de toute sa masse, niché au creux de ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux sombres alourdis par l'eau glissèrent de ses épaules comme un rideau de soie, les isolant du reste du monde. Elle enroula avec hésitation un de ses doigts autour d'une mèche au coeur de laquelle serpentait une veine grise.  
\- Bilbo, murmura-t-il.  
Ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs, la pupille ayant presque entièrement dévoré ses iris orageux.  
Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent.  
Son visage n'était qu'à quelques pouces du sien, assez pour qu'il soit impossible qu'il n'entende pas le son du coeur de la Hobbite qui martelait follement dans sa cage thoracique.  
Elle ferma les yeux à l'instant où ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les siennes.

Immédiatement, le sentiment de perte les lui fit rouvrir, encore frissonnant de plaisir.  
Il n'y avait personne avec elle dans le bassin, l'eau avait légèrement refroidi, et il y avait une douloureuse pulsation entre ses jambes que la douceur du bain ne parvenait pas à apaiser.  
_Fâsak._  
Elle s'était _endormie_ dans le bassin, combien de temps, elle ne savait pas.  
Bilbo gifla l'eau de frustration. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait chez elle, bon sang? C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un...rêve comme ça. D'habitude, c'était plutôt des cauchemars. Comme celui d'il y avait deux nuits, durant lequel elle avait joué aux énigmes dans une cave avec le Fouineur.  
Là, elle ne savait dans quelle catégorie le mettre.  
Mahal, mais elle pouvait regarder Écu-de-Chêne dans les yeux après ça, elle aurait de la chance. Déjà que c'était difficile en temps normal...  
La Hobbite s'extirpa du bassin, savourant le délassement de ses muscles, et se sècha vigoureusement avant de se rhabiller en vitesse et de quitter les lieux, les cheveux encore trempés et dégouttants d'eau chaude.  
Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration, et la seule solution qu'elle entrevoyait impliquait Smaug et un espion pris sur le fait et un défoulement quelque peu sportif. Elle se sentait vexée, flouée, frustrée et furieuse contre elle-même.  
Aussi Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne ne comprit-il sans doute jamais pourquoi, lorsqu'elle le croisa sans s'y attendre au détour d'un couloir, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute jambes, le visage cramoisi.

Bilbo ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut en sécurité dans sa chambre dont elle claqua précipitamment la porte et verrouilla le loquet. Elle se laissant glisser par terre, le dos contre le battant de bois, laissant le temps à son myocarde affolé de se calmer. Roulé en boule sur le lit, Sebastian le hérisson s'étira et baîlla, tirant sa petite langue rose. Il lui lança un regard étrangement interrogateur.  
\- Quoi? aboya-t-elle, irritée.  
Elle aurait juré que la petite bête se foutait de sa gueule.  
Bilbo attrapa son épée et attacha le centuron autour de sa taille. Le poids désormais familier sur sa hanche la fit se sentir mieux. Sebastian couina.  
\- Ça va, ça va, grommela-t-elle en l'attrapant à pleines mains, grimaçant alors que les piquants lui égratignaient la peau, pour le fourrer dans sa sacoche qu'elle enfila en bandoulière.  
Cet animal était une vérole. Pas autant que Kili, mais presque. Et elle devait le traîner partout avec elle, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser enfermé dans la chambre en permanence. C'était un bon colocataire. Muet, petit et discret, ce qui avait ses avantages. Évidemment, il valait mieux vérifier l'intérieur du lit lorsqu'on se couchait, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise au cas où il se serait enfilé entre les draps, mais c'était un détail mineur.  
Sebastian avait le même caractère de cochon qu'elle, et elle l'appréciait tel quel.  
Bilbo entrebaîlla prudemment la porte. Personne dans le couloir.  
Bien.  
Il était temps de se remettre au boulot et de rejoindre Smaug.  
Malheureusement, comme elle put s'en rendre compte moins de dix minutes plus tard, ce devait tout simplement être un mauvais jour car le dragon était d'aussi charmante humeur qu'elle.

Smaug n'était pas du genre causant. Ça, Bilbo l'avait remarqué dès le début, mais parfois ça en devenait lourd, et limite dangereux. Mais on pouvait parfaitement interprèter ses expressions faciales et à cet instant, il était évident qu'il avait des envies de meurtres. Limite si de la fumée ne lui sortait pas des oreilles, en plus de celle qui troublait l'air autour de ses narines, et c'était assez effrayant. Surtout qu'il était très, très silencieux.  
Évidemment, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait besoin de concentration, mais il pouvait au moins lui faire un petit compte-rendu de temps en temps. L'enquête avant tout, n'est-ce pas?  
Le dragon ressemblait à un chien de chasse, ténacité y comprise. Narines froncées, poings serrés, dos voûté.  
Il faut dire que l'espion qu'ils traquaient était particulièrement retors.  
Le fumet de la Montagne sur lui était à peine perceptible, même pour l'odorat hypertrophié de Smaug, et il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il le perde. Ce qui avait eu le don de le foutre en rogne, d'une humeur proprement digne de celle d'un dogue, et Bilbo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir eu une brêve étincelle de pitié pour l'espion, parce qu'elle se savait parfaitement incapable d'empêcher le dragon de le réduire en charpie à mains nues si ils ne le chopaient pas avant que Smaug ait atteint le point de non retour en matière de frustration. Pas qu'elle ait le moins du monde envie de le retenir, mais elle plaignait la future pas très innocente victime.  
Qui avait parfaitement conscience d'être traquée, par ailleurs, sinon cela faisait longtemps qu'ils auraient mis la main dessus.  
Pourriture.  
Probablement que si Smaug n'avait pas intercepté et manqué de bouffer un corbeau suspect qui n'appartenait de fait pas à la roukerie d'Ered Luin et portant avec lui la liste détaillée des habitudes de la famille royale, y compris l'emploi du temps à l'heure près, et Bilbo avait senti son sang se mettre à bouillir à la lecture du parchemin, de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné son existence. Le bâtard n'était pas là depuis longtemps, à en juger par le contenu de son rapport, en fait depuis moins longtemps même que la Hobbite, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il faisait bien son boulot.  
Smaug avait déduit d'après son écriture et ce qu'il avait reniflé sur la lettre, Mahal seul savait comment, que c'était un Nain, qu'il était assez grand et massif, qu'il était droitier, qu'il avait les paumes moites et qu'il était plus habitué à manier l'épée que la plume. D'ailleurs, n'importe qui, vu les fautes d'orthographes qui se trouvaient sur le parchemin, aurait pu deviner cela, mais Bilbo se retint de faire le moindre commentaire étant donné son propre niveau assez piètre en ce concernait la maîtrise des subtilités de la grammaire.  
Le dragon avait même déduit la variété de tabac qu'il fumait, c'est à dire la même que tout le monde à Ered Luin, et l'année à laquelle il avait été produit.  
Bon sang.  
Allez trouver quelqu'un de précis avec de telles affirmations. Autant rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Une grosse meule de foin.

Smaug s'arrêta à un carrefour, l'échine raidie, tournant la tête de tous côtés, les narines dilatées et les pupilles étrécies.  
\- Trouvé quelque chose? s'enquit la Hobbite.  
Nul doute que si le dragon eut été chien, il aurait remué la queue d'excitation, mais son enthousiasme retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il se renfrogna.  
\- Nan, grommela-t-il. Ennuyeux.  
Tout compte fait, se dit Bilbo en grattant le crâne de Sebastian, qui avait pointé le museau hors de la sacoche, quand le dragon en aurait fini avec l'espion, on ne pourrait même pas parler de tas de cendre. Plutôt de cratère.  
\- Smaug?  
\- Mmmh?  
L'agacement du dragon était presque palpable.  
\- Je me demandais, c'est vrai, cette histoire avec le Roi-sous-la-Montagne?  
\- Quelle histoire? gronda-t-il, les yeux plissés.  
\- Pourquoi on l'appelle le Fléau des Dragons? C'est vrai qu'il s'est baigné dans du sang de dragon pour devenir immortel?  
Smaug découvrit les dents et feula.  
\- Qui t'a raconté ça, Semi-Homme? cracha-t-il soudain.  
Des écailles rougeâtres commencèrent à se hérisser sous sa peau.  
Bilbo déglutit.  
Elle avait pensé qu'étant donné que personne n'était en mesure de lui donner des éclaircissements, mieux valait s'adresser à un des premiers concernés. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça.  
\- Comment ose-t-il? rugit Smaug de toute le force de ses poumons, et la Hobbite recula prudemment. Comment ose-t-il se vanter du massacre des miens?  
L'air se mit à chauffer autour du dragon humanoïde, se troublant de vapeur.  
\- Je suis le feu! hurla Smaug, à tel point que quelques têtes pointèrent aux fenêtres pour voir ce qui se passait, et que Sebastian couina de terreur et se terra au plus profond de la sacoche. Je suis la mort! Comment ose-t-il me défier ainsi, ce misérable tueur d'enfants?  
_Tueur d'enfants?_  
Bilbo pâlit et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.  
Elle revit les crânes, lugubres reliques, dépouilles pendues commes des trophées au dessus du trône.  
_Tueur d'enfants, tueur d'enfants, tueur d'enfants..._  
Aurait-il accroché ainsi la tête de Kili, à un croc de boucher, afin de dévoiler l'étendue de ses dépravations? Ce à quoi elle, Dame Dìs, Écu-de-Chêne lui-même avait échappés de justesse, Smaug l'avait subi, et au prix avait-elle pu ne pas le deviner plus tôt? C'était tellement évident.  
Leurs grandes mâchoires ouvertes, si menaçante, ne reflètaient que la terreur pure d'enfants massacrés, à jamais béantes sur un hurlement muet de désespoir.  
Le dragon se calma soudainement, comme il s'était embrasé de fureur. L'atmosphère se refroidit jusqu'à paraître glacée par contraste.  
\- Rhaenys, Ancalagon, Glaurung, dit-il doucement, comme si la sensation des mots glissant sur sa langue était douce. C'étaient leurs noms.  
\- Je suis désolée, dit la Hobbite d'une petite voix.  
\- Il ne me reste rien d'eux. Rien, poursuivit-il, le visage fermé, amer. Ils m'étaient plus précieux que tout les trésors que peuvent receler toutes les montagnes du monde réunis, et Il les a arrachés à moi.  
Le dragon sourit rêveusement.  
\- Les neveux d'Écu-de-Chêne leur ressemblent. Or et noir, à chaque fois que je les vois.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas? dit-il, comme s'il cherchait une approbation dans les yeux de la Hobbite. Les souvenirs. J'ai des siècles d'existence derrière moi, et pourtant la seule chose dont je parviens à me rappeler, c'est qu'un jour, je me suis éloigné trop longtemps, et que je les ai perdus.  
Bilbo opina, la gorge serrée.  
Parfois, la souffrance s'effaçait d'elle-même. Parfois non.  
\- Avant, j'oubliais, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Maintenant, je sais pas si j'y arriverais.  
Si quelqu'un tuait Kili. Si quelqu'un tuait Écu-de-Chêne. Si Nori ne revenait pas de la Montagne.  
_Si..._  
Elle ne pourrait pas effacer cela. Parce qu'on ne se souvient jamais de ce qui n'était pas important. Et rien, pour Bilbo Baggins, n'était important sous la Montagne.  
\- Veux tu que je te dise le pire? siffla Smaug. Ils sont morts pour rien, et ce fou s'est baigné dans du sang privé de toute signification. Et parfois, ça me console de le savoir.  
Il riait presque. Un rire de dément, brisé et désespéré.  
\- Le sang de mon peuple rend effectivement plus fort, dit-il, mais ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, sinon ce serait à la portée de n'importe quelle imbécile. Ce doit être un don librement consenti.  
Le dragon secoua la tête et sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire plaisant.  
\- Ce bâtard se croit invulnérable, mais en fin de compte, cela se terminera pour lui comme pour tous les autres. Il va _brûler_.  
La Hobbite opina de la tête.  
L'information était à prendre en considération. L'Usurpateur n'avait donc rien d'extraordinaire, tout compte fait, et sa belle assurance, son arrogance malsaine, ne reposaient sur rien. Bilbo se demanda combien, dans la masse de gardes qui l'entourait jour et nuit, lui planteraient un couteau dans le dos si la nouvelle leur parvenait aux oreilles.  
\- J'espère être là pour voir ça, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.  
Elle n'aimait pas trop l'odeur de la chair brûlée en temps normal, mais elle avait l'impression que ce fumet-ci lui semblerait délicieux.  
\- Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne m'a promis vengeance, dit posément Smaug, et je le sais homme de parole. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je peux atteindre une centaine d'années s'il le faut, mais l'assassinat de ma compagne et de mes enfants ne restera pas impuni.  
Bilbo se força à prendre un ton léger. Les piquants du hérisson lui égratignaient les doigts, mais pas douloureusement.  
\- J'espère que ça ne prendra pas aussi longtemps, rit-elle. Je n'ai pas une centaine d'années devant moi.  
Smaug secoua la tête.  
\- J'oublie parfois à quelle point vos vies sont courtes et insignifiantes, soupira-t-il. Dans une centaine d'années, il ne sera plus que poussière et hors de ma portée.  
Le dragon claqua dans ses paumes.  
\- Il faudra donc nous hâter! Cependant, retiens bien ceci, Bilbo Baggins, s'exclama-t-il. La vengeance n'apporte jamais la paix.  
La Hobbite acquiesça songeusement.  
C'était une parole sage. Tuer Alfrid et le Maître, et le type qui lui avait acheté son innocence ne l'avaient pas fait ce sentir mieux et ne lui avait pas rendu ce qui lui avait été pris.  
\- Ouais, dit-elle. N'empêche que ça amène quand même une bonne dose de satisfaction personnelle.  
Smaug opina.  
\- Nous sommes d'accord.  
Sebastian se mit à ronronner de contentement alors que la Hobbite grattait l'espace doux et soyeux derrière son oreille.  
Bilbo inspira profondément.  
\- Smaug? questionna-t-elle. Quand tu mettras la pat...main sur ce...Makk aln ha'ak, le tue pas tout de suite. Fait durer.  
\- Pourquoi? dit le dragon. Il mourra quand même.  
\- Nan, sourit vicieusement Bilbo. Je veux juste savourer l'expression de surprise sur sa figure quand il va se rendre compte qu'il va crever de la même manière qu'il a fait massacrer toutes ses victimes.  
La Hobbite fit un large geste théâtral de la main.  
\- En public, pour que tous le monde puisse voir. La grande mise en scène.  
Le dragon parut songeur. L'idée semblait lui plaire, mais savait-on jamais ce qui se passait dans son cerveau de reptile.  
Il la regarda de biais.  
\- Tu n'es pas une gentille petite créature bien tranquille, n'est-ce pas? renifla-t-il. Tant de cruauté dans un si petit corps, ça me sidère.  
Elle lui tira la langue. Smaug prit un air offusqué, et Sebastian, déjà bien rodé, se roula en boule au fond de la sacoche d'anticipation.  
\- Quel dommage que nous soyons sensés prendre cet espion vivant, soupira-t-il de frustration.  
Bilbo ricana et haussa les épaules.  
\- On aura qu'à dire que c'était un accident.  
Après tout, il suffisait d'un rien, ce genre de choses étaient si vites arrivée. Quoique. L'idée d'un interrogatoire musclé la tentait bien aussi.  
\- Méchante petite bête, siffla-t-il.  
\- Lézard, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Smaug fit un tour complet sur lui-même, le nez en l'air, yeux fermés et narines grandes ouvertes. Le vent, un faible souffle tiède qui soufflait du Nord depuis le matin, avait tourné. Bilbo pouvait le sentir dans ses cheveux.  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du dragon.  
\- Trouvé, sussurra-t-il avec des airs de chat étant tombé par hasard sur une assiette de crême fouettée.  
Bilbo pouvait presque l'entendre ronronner de contentement.  
Le dragon partit soudain comme une flèche, le nez en l'air, dévalant la rue à toutes jambes, et Bilbo se rua à sa suite, tentant de son mieux de maintenir le rythme sur ses courtes pattes.  
Sauf qu'apparemment, Smaug se souciait peu des voies officielles, et au bout d'un moment, Bilbo se retrouva forcée, pour ne pas le perdre, de grimper à des échelles et même, à un moment qui lui donna des sueurs froides, de sauter d'un toit à un autre, manquant de se rompre le coup sur les pavés en contrebas.  
Autre problème, Smaug avait de grandes jambes, dont il se servait abondamment pour sauter les barrières et obstacles divers se trouvant sur son chemin, que Bilbo se voyait forcée de contourner ou d'escalader péniblement sous les yeux ahuris des commerçants et badaux divers qui la regardaient de biais. Surtout les quelques autre Hobbits qu'elle croisa sur sa route et qui la fixèrent tous d'un oeil soit choqué, soit réprobateur. Apparemment, il n'était ni convenable ni respectable de courir derrière un dragon comme une dératée.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas se soucier moins de sa respectabilité à ce moment-là, et sans doute que tous ces gens seraient bien aise de savoir qu'elle travaillait à leur sécurité.  
Quelle bande d'ingrats.  
Bref.  
L'avantage était que Smaug ouvrait la voie et qu'au moins, ce n'était certainement pas elle qui renversait les étals sur son chemin.  
Mais comme le dragon semblait avoir jusqu'à oublié sa présence et leur association, elle était obligée de se crever les poumons dans l'espoir de le rejoindre et de le lui rappeler.  
Donc, lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin devant une maison banale au toit de tuile assez bas dans un quartier assez pimpant, Bilbo haletait comme un soufflet de forge, les jambes en compote et tout le torse en feu.  
Smaug souriait toujours vicieusement.  
\- Il est là-dedans, annonça-t-il d'un air bouffi d'autosatisfaction, avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule.  
Dégradation des infrastructures. Écu-de-Chêne n'allait pas aimer.  
Derrière, un escalier.  
Bilbo dégaina sa petite épée et avala sa salive, mais jugea plus prudent de laisser son partenaire passer devant.  
Après avoir ouvert toutes les portes de toutes les pièces, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence. La maison était vide, et depuis un sacré bout de temps à en juger par la poussière. De l'espion, nulle trace. Mais au grenier, déposé bien en vue sur le plancher au milieu de la pièce, un tas de vieux vêtements sales visiblement portés pendant des semaines, et qui dégageaient une odeur de rance tout à fait remarquable.  
Le hurlement de rage frustrée de Smaug fut probablement entendu jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire.

**Vous y avez cru, hein? Mais non *rire sadique*  
exprimez donc votre frustration par review...**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:  
Makk aln ha'ak: fils de pute**


	24. Chapter 24

**Un petit saut dans le temps aujourd'hui...et une arrivée attendue XD**

Chapitre 24

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_  
_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always._

_Phil Collins; "You'll be in my heart"_

Dame Dìs avait toujours été une personne extraordinairement pragmatique. Aussi, était-elle par conséquent également extrêmement observatrice, et il fallait être vraiment retors, ou encore s'appeler Nori Korinul, ce qui concernait vraiment un très petit nombre de personne, pour lui dissimuler quelque chose. Et donc, quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans son entourage, son pragmatisme naturel se mettait en alerte, la renseignant sur la nature du problème, et quoi que ce fusse, ledit problème avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement tant qu'il n'était pas résolu, la harelant tel un moustique particulièrement obstiné croyant être applaudi chaleureusement sur son passage. Cela pouvait aller d'un four fonctionnant mal dans les cuisines à l'élimination en règle d'une personne gênante, au hasard, une certaine Dame Lysian. Ce dernier embarras, néanmoins, semblait se règler sans son aide car Dìs n'était pas la seule à avoir pris la petite cruche en grippe, mais elle considérait sérieusement l'idée de mettre la main à la pâte pour faire accélérer les choses. Ayant vécu une partie de sa vie à Erebor, Dame Dìs n'avait pas trop de scrupules.  
En ce moment, plusieurs choses, et pas des moindres, lui portaient sur les nerfs.  
En premier lieu, et ça la concernait directement par dessus le marché, Dwalïn.  
Cet imbécile était absolument fou d'elle et se comportait en sa présence comme un chiot perdu à qui on aurait donné un coup de pied au derrière, avec de grands yeux mouillés pleins d'adoration. Et malgré cela, alors que ses intentions se devinaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure, il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré. Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement frustrant, de le voir lui, le grand guerrier bourru, se comporter comme une midinette.  
Dwalïn n'était pas son Unique. C'était Vili. _Son_ Vili. L'autre moitié de son âme. C'était Vili et ça serait toujours Vili.  
Mais dans sa jeunesse, Dìs avait aimé rire, s'amuser, flirter être courtisée, adulée comme la véritable princesse qu'elle était, comme n'importe quelle jeune fille avec la vie devant soi et des rêves plein la tête. Avant que la Montagne ne lui ôte tout ce qu'elle avait et ne la condamne à l'amertume et à l'obscurité.  
Ered Luin était une renaissance, comme un vent doux venait souffler sur des braises pas encore tout à fait éteintes.  
Dìs était jeune, encore. Plus une jeune fille, mais pas non plus une vieille femme. Elle avait des besoins, que Vili n'était plus en état de combler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans les Halls de Mahal. Il ne lui en voudrait pas de vouloir reconstruire même un ersatz du bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés. Et se laisser détruire par cette perte, c'était laisser l'Usurpateur triompher. Et ça, jamais. Dame Dìs était une héritière de Durïn, faite de la roche la plus dure. La roche se brisait, mais ne pliait pas.  
Dwalïn était amoureux d'elle depuis...oh, une éternité. Avant même que Daìn ne prenne la Montagne. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il saurait la rendre heureuse, et peut-être même qu'un jour elle parviendrait à l'aimer. Pas de manière aussi exclusive que s'il était véritablement son Unique, mais quelque chose d'approchant. Elle l'estimait et l'appréciait déjà, le pas n'était pas grand à franchir.  
Et puis, quel bon tour à jouer à toutes les pintades gloussantes qui peuplaient Ered Luin! Dame Dìs n'était pas aveugles. Beaucoup de Naines auraient volontiers vendu leur âme à Melkor pour qu'il leur accorde un regard. Les pauvres. Dwalïn n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et franchement, elle aurait pu tomber plus mal.  
Elle aurait pu évidemment se contenter de ces raisons, mais Dame Dìs était, justement, pragmatique.  
La lignée de Durïn était en péril. Thorïn était dans une situation, disons, particulière, et les goûts de Frerïn ne le portaient guère vers les femmes. Les seuls espoirs de perpétration de la lignée reposaient sur elle. Elle n'avait pas encore passé l'âge, et avait prouvé sa fertilité. Deux enfants, c'était déjà beaucoup comparé à la moyenne. Mais ça semblait ridiculement peu quand on savait que l'Usurpateur voulait les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier, lui qui justement n'avait pas d'héritier direct pour le moment. Il était sans doute triste de raisonner ainsi, mais plus ses enfants seraient nombreux, plus l'un d'eux auraient une chance de survivre jusqu'à l'âge adulte et de faire valoir ses droits.  
Dwalïn était vigoureux, dans la fleur de l'âge, et de surcroît lui aussi un descendant de Durïn, quoique de moindre lignage. Dìs aurait aimé avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, mais malheureusement, dans la culture Naine, l'usage voulait que le mâle fasse le premier pas. Elle en était donc réduite à attendre, pour un temps qu'elle n'espérait pas trop long. Fili et Kili avaient besoin d'une véritable figure paternelle. Thorïn et Frerïn faisaient de leur mieux, mais Frerïn était bien trop insouciant, et Thorïn était Roi, avec qui plus est un lourd héritage, et ses propres problèmes à régler.

Thorïn.  
Le second sujet de frustration de la part de Dìs.  
Ou, plus exactement, cette stupide manie qu'avaient prise la Hobbite et lui de se tourner autour sans oser se jeter à l'eau tout en étant complètement ignorants de la réciprocité de l'action. Si son frère n'avait pas été le Roi, et son premier ancêtre de surcroît, et si elle n'avait pas su l'ossature des Semi-Hommes notoirement fragile, elle les aurait tous deux empoignés par la peau du cou et leur aurait cogné la tête l'un contre l'autre.  
Bon sang.  
Étaient-ils donc aveugles à ce point?  
Dame Dìs était une fine observatrice et il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps avant de remarquer que quand Thorïn ne la regardait pas, Bilbo le fixait d'un air béat, le rouge au joues et aux oreilles et le souffle haché, et s'intéressait ostensiblement au sol, au mur ou au plafond dès que l'attention du Roi Nain se portait sur elle. Comme si elle était, de fait, morte de honte et coupable d'avoir regardé trop longtemps.  
Et Thorïn ne valait guère mieux, lorsque l'attention de la Semi-Homme se dirigeait ailleurs, et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir le coeur brisé en mille morceaux.  
Dìs avait bien essayé, lors d'un repas, de leur faire lever les yeux au même moment, mais en vain. Bilbo avait aussitôt replongé le nez vers son assiette, semblant subitement trouver le rôti de veau très intéressant, et Thorïn était bien trop occupé à essayer de faire comprendre à Dame Lysian sans se montrer impoli que non, sa main sur son genoux ne lui agréait pas le moins du monde. Toujours un problème, cette fille.  
Dìs ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce marasme millénaire. Quelque chose d'unique était en train de se passer sous ses yeux, et les deux principaux concernés étaient en train de tout flanquer à l'eau royalement.  
Durïn avait retrouvé son Azyungâl. En d'autre temps, un tel évènement aurait été célébré avec tout le faste possible, et bien que Dìs eut souvent souhaité qu'un tel fardeau ne pèse pas sur les épaules de son frère aîné, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa source d'apaisement après des vies entières d'errance.  
Évidemment, hors de question qu'elle se mette à appeler Bilbo Baggins "Grand-Mère". La pauvre petite ne comprendrait pas, et il était évident qu'elle n'avait conservé aucune mémoire de sa vie antérieure. À part lui cogner sur la tête à répétition, Dame Dìs n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'aider à se rappeler. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire appel à Gandalf. Quoique. Il était probable qu'il soit déjà au courant, parce que le vieux sorcier savait toujours tout. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose, ce serait déjà fait.  
Et il était évident que le premier pas viendrait de Thorïn, Bilbo souffrant, par dessus le marché, d'un complexe d'infériorité et d'un manque d'estime de soi assez flagrant.  
Sauf que Dìs ne pouvait pas décemment conseiller à son frère, comme il était très tentant de le faire, de choper la Hobbite, de la balancer sur son épaule et de la traîner au lit pour lui prouver son affection par A plus B, parce qu'il était assez certain qu'elle lui planterait un couteau dans l'estomac avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Hors de question, aussi, de demander l'aide de Dwalïn et peut-être aussi de Nori pour kidnapper le Roi, lui arracher ses vêtements, et l'obliger à attendre bien sagement, ficelé comme un paquet cadeau sur le matelas de la Hobbite, que ladite Hobbite réintègre ses quartiers. La pauvre fille ferait une attaque cardiaque. Et quand bien même, il était probable qu'elle ne sache pas comment réagir même si on l'enfermait dans un tonneau avec trois Nains nus. Elle les truciderait.  
Et puis, au vu de son passé difficile en ce qui concernait les relations physiques, il était parfaitement compréhensible qu'elle préfère les plaisirs de la table aux plaisirs de la chair. Cette Semie-Homme était un trou sans fond qui était même parvenue à effrayer Verna. Mais lui amener Thorïn sur un plat d'argent avec une garniture de légumes et une pomme dans la bouche n'était pas non plus la solution.  
Le plus simple était sans doute de laisser faire les choses, mais ça risquait bien de prendre des années. L'amour était décidémment aveugle, et sourd comme un pot de chambre.  
Et aucun des deux n'était un grand démonstratif. Thorïn était...Thorïn, et Bilbo pouvait très bien se montrer amicale, mais pas affectueuse. Elle réservait ses rares preuves d'affection à Kili, et éventuellement à cet horrible porc-épic plein de puces dont elle et l'enfant s'étaient entichés.  
Oui.  
Ça allait être long.  
Dame Dìs en était là de ses réflexions quand une cavalcade se fit entendre, une demie seconde avant que la porte de ses appartements ne claque, ouverte à la volée, et qu'une Sigrid échevelée ne jaillisse dans la pièce. Une jolie petite, qui promettait.  
L'adolescente mit un certain temps à reprendre son souffle, et quand elle y réussit, elle était si stressé que sa voix montait dangeureusement dans les aigus.  
\- Le bébé...le bébé arrive!

* * *

Bilbo commençait à trouver le temps long.  
Il ne se passait rien.  
Rien. Rien. Rien.  
Nope.  
Smaug et elle continuaient de chercher le même espion, oui, toujours le même, sans jamais réussir à lui mettre la main dessus, et les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient parce que l'odeur de la Montagne se faisait plus ténue au fil du temps. Elle comptait les jours, lentement devenus des semaines puis des mois, depuis que Nori était parti. Il était temps qu'il revienne. Même si elle réussissait à intercepter la plupart des rapports, leur expéditeur restait toujours hors de sa portée, et l'aide du Maître Espion ne serait pas de trop. Il avait dit pas longtemps. Elle attendait toujours. Et elle s'ennuyait autant que Smaug.  
Kili et Fili grandissaient à une vitesse alarmante, et il était probable que le petit brun serait bientôt plus grand qu'elle.  
Sebastian avait doublé de volume.  
Gandalf avait élu domicile chez Beorn, quelque part dans les montagnes, et on le voyait souvent se promener pour aller on ne savait où avec chapeau et bâton.  
Frerïn était d'un humeur exécrable et passait son temps à massacrer des mannequins de bois à coup d'épée en salle d'entraînement.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne remplissait ses devoirs de Roi.  
Bilbo regardait ses cheveux pousser, et ils étaient désormais assez long pour qu'elle les attache en une très, très courte queue de cheval. Elle avait aussi dû faire élargir ses vêtements qui la serraient désormais trop au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine.  
Autant dire qu'il ne se passait rien.  
Aussi, la naissance du bébé de Tauriel constituait-elle une distraction bienvenue. Au fil des mois, l'Elfe était devenue énorme, par contraste avec son visage et ses membres restés toujours aussi fins, et poussait sur les dernières semaines avec peine son ventre bombé devant elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la graisse, mais bien l'enfant qui grandissait et grossissait en elle bien confortablement. Bien que Bilbo se fut habituée à l'idée, ça la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. C'était décidémment bien quelque chose qu'elle laissait aux autres.  
L'hiver arrivait, cela se sentait dans le vent froid qui descendait des montagnes, et la nuit qui tombait de plus en plus vite. Oïn avait dit que l'enfant ne tarderait plus, donc ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais Bilbo ne s'attendait tout de même pas, aussitôt couchée, à être extirpée de son lit, traînée par la peau du cou et réquisitionnée par Dame Dìs pour assister à la délivrance.  
Ah, ça, délivrance, pour sûr.  
C'était un véritable cauchemar, et le visage pâle, crispé et couvert de sueur de l'Elfe qui gémissait faiblement le disait assez. Bard lui tenait la main et semblait autant souffrir qu'elle, voire plus. Oïn était en train de fouiller dans sa sacoche, et Himli, femme de Gloïn, une belle Naine rousse, déchirait méthodiquement des bandes de charpie.  
Dame Dìs retroussa ses manches.  
\- Bilbo, allez donc me remplir une bassine d'eau chaude, ordonna-t-elle en s'emparant d'une pile de linges blancs.  
La Hobbite fut plus que soulagée de pouvoir quitter la pièce, croisant au passage Gloïn, qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les enfants et des les empêcher d'entrer, tout en essayant de répondre au mieux à leurs questions toutes plus embarrassantes que les autres et de maintenir son fils à sa portée.

Il y avait une grande bassine de cuivre servant à faire de la confiture dans la cuisine, se souvenait-elle. Sans doute cela conviendrait-il. Sauf que, bien évidemment, Bilbo se retrouva confrontée à plusieurs obstacles après avoir consciencieusement mit la bouilloire à chauffer sur le feu.  
La bassine se trouvait en haut de l'armoire, bien hors de sa portée. Elle dut donc pousser un des lourds tabourets de bois et se jucher dessus tout en maudissant la disproportion du mobilier humain. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas que la bassine fut si lourde, à tel point qu'une fois qu'elle eut l'objet en question dans les bras, elle faillit partir à la renverse. Après être redescendue de son tabouret, exercice périlleux en soi, elle dut sortir en trombe de la maison pour filer au puit, se démolir les épaules en tirant sur la poulie qui ne voulait pas glisser, et creusa un sillon dans le sol en traînant le lourd seau clapotant qu'elle ne pouvait soulever. Elle le vida dans la bassine, en projetant d'ailleurs de l'eau un peu partout y compris sur elle même, puis oublia de mettre des gants pour retirer la bouilloire du feu. À l'instant même où le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec le métal brûlant, elle se dit qu'il y avait un problème et opéra une retraite prudente avec un jappement surpris, non sans empêcher la formation d'une charmante cloque douloureuse. Bilbo plongea précipitamment son doigt dans l'eau froide. La brûlure se soulagea immédiatemment. La Hobbite s'enveloppa les mains d'une serviette épaisse et versa précautionneusement l'eau bouillante dans la bassine. Le contact avec celle, glacée, du puit, dégagea un nuage de vapeur sifflante. Bilbo testa la température, la jugea satisfaisante.  
\- Bilbo, ça vient, cette eau? cria Dame Dìs.  
\- Ça vient, ça vient, maugréa l'intéressée en empoignant la bassine trop lourde par l'une de ses anses et en commençant à la tirer sur le plancher, son contenu fumant clapotant doucement. La démarche n'était guère confortable, et son dos plié et bientôt perclu en souffrait assez désagréablement. Encore heureux que la maison n'ait pas d'étage.  
Dans la pièce adjacente, Tauriel poussa un long gémissement de souffrance, et la Hobbite sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.  
Ouais.  
Vraiment, pas pour elle, ce genre de choses.  
Dame Dìs s'impatientait visiblement et sortit sur le pas de la porte, levant les yeux au ciel en la voyant se débattre pour faire avancer la bassine d'un centimètre.  
\- Ôtez vos pattes, vous allez finir par vous briser le dos, grogna la Naine en se penchant pour soulever l'objet par les deux anses.  
Décidémment, ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi les Naines étaient-elle aussi fortes?  
Tauriel geignait doucement. Bilbo eut un bref aperçu de l'Elfe et de sa face grisâtre striée de larmes, avant que Dame Dìs ne la flanque une nouvelle fois à la porte avec un paquet de linge sale dans les bras.  
\- Allez donc me brûler ça!  
Voyant que la Hobbite hésitait, immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'Elfe dans le lit par dessus son épaule avec inquiétude, la Naine soupira.  
\- Ça se passe très bien, Bilbo, la rassura-t-elle. J'en ai mis deux au monde, vous savez.  
Bilbo hocha la tête, guère convaincue.  
Tauriel avait l'air de souffrir le martyre, et son mari la même chose par procuration.  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Les linges qu'elle avait dans les bras étaient poisseux, recouverts d'une substance gluante et incolore. Elle résista à l'envie de tout lâcher sur le sol. Dégoûtant. Ça ne pouvait pas venir de Tauriel, quand même?  
\- Ne faites donc pas la délicate, Bilbo, la rabroua Dame Dìs. Ce ne sont que les eaux.  
Ah ouais?  
Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cela encore?  
Néanmoins, à voir l'expression agacée de Dame Dìs qui était visiblement à cran, la Hobbite jugea plus prudent de faire ce qui lui avait été ordonné et fila balancer les torchons dans le foyers où ils se consummèrent en grésillant, le blanc tournant lentement au noir, dégageant une fumée épaisse et noirâtre qui la contraignit à ouvrir les fenêtres. Ce qui était plutôt une brillante idée de sa part car la grande majorité de ses activités durant les deux heures qui suivirent fut de faire des aller et retour entre la cuisine et la chambre pour brûler du linge souillé, tout en essayant d'ignorer les divers cris, gémissements, halètements et hurlements qui échappaient à Tauriel à intervalles réguliers, assez difficile à entendre sans grincer des dents.  
Bilbo aurait encore été dans les bas-fonds, elle savait qu'une dizaine de personne se seraient déjà rués au chevet de l'Elfe, soit pour lui dire de la fermer, soit pour l'achever. Quelque fois les deux.  
Les linges passèrent au fur et à mesure du blanc au rouge.  
Et Dame Dìs continuait de répétait que ça se passait bien, que ça se passait bien, que Tauriel était un peu étroite du bassin mais qu'elle se débrouillait remarquablement. Bilbo trouvait les termes un peu légers.  
Et heureusement qu'elle avait ouvert les fenêtres, parce que l'odeur du sang qui brûlait n'était pas un parfum qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle même devait sentir le feu de bois, du reste.  
À chaque fois qu'elle passait devant Gloïn et les enfants, bien assis en lignes sur le banc le long du mur, le Nain la gratifiait d'un sourire crispé tout en resserrant sa prise sur son fils juché sur un de ses genoux.  
\- Est-ce que Nana va mourir? demanda Tilda d'une toute petite voix haut perchée.  
La gamine avait le droit de poser la question. Après tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, sa propre mère était morte en l'amenant dans le monde.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Baïn d'une voix étrangement grave.  
Tilda éclata en sanglots nerveux, et Gloïn ne trouva rien de mieux pour la calmer que de laisser bébé Gimli tout potelé ramper jusqu'à la petite fille et grimper sur ses genoux. Ce qui fit son effet, parce que la gamine enlaça le petit Nain comme une peluche, dont il se rapprochait par certains aspects, notamment au niveau pilosité, et refusa de s'en séparer, à tel point que le petit commença à grimacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'attrape la tresse de Tilda et ne commence à donner des coups de patte dedans pour la faire se balancer.

Bilbo toqua à la porte. Le geignement pitoyable était continu, à présent, jamais interrompu, couvert seulement par les encouragement énergiques d'Himli et Dame Dìs, les marmottement d'Oïn.  
Puis Tauriel hurla, un cri bien plus perçant que tous les autres, et ce fut le silence.  
Une demie seconde avant qu'un second cri, éraillé, encore jamais entendu jusque là, ne retentisse, faisant vibrer les vitres.  
C'était fini? Elle pouvait rentrer à présent?  
Bilbo poussa précautionneusement le panneau de bois et se glissa dans la pièce.  
\- C'est une fille, annonça Oïn d'une voix bourrue.  
Tauriel était toujours dans le lit, pâle et en sueur, les cheveux en désordre, frissonnante, les yeux fermés. Son ventre était de nouveau plat. Dame Dìs se lavait les mains et Himli continuait de déchirer de la charpie.  
Et toujours ce hurlement étrange retentissait, dont elle n'arrivait pas à situer l'origine.  
Bard avait les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Elle est magnifique, murmurait-il d'une voix étranglée en contemplant quelque chose qui tenait à peine dans ses larges mains.  
Donc, c'était ça. Un bébé.  
Bilbo ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer.  
Elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de magnifique. En fait, c'était facilement une des choses les plus moches qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir.  
Une espèce de petite bestiole rose foncé gesticulante, gluante de sang et de fluides divers, toute frippée, avec un crâne énorme sur lequel était collé quelque mèches éparses de cheveux noirs, et des membres grotesquement frêles, le visage crispé en une étrange moue de colère dirigée vers on ne savait qui, occupé en grande partie par une bouche immense dépourve de dents et aux gencives étrangement lisses d'où s'échappait un braillement presque surnaturel pour un être aussi petit.  
Mais il n'était pas fini, ce truc! On aurait dit un chat écorché dont on aurait coupé les oreilles et la queue et arraché les dents. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Bilbo l'aurait fourré à nouveau dans le ventre de Tauriel jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à quelque chose. Et en plus, une portion du cordon ombilical sectionné pendait encore du ventre de la bestiole.  
L'idée qu'elle-même, un jour, elle-même et tout le monde, ait forcément un jour où l'autre ressemblé à ÇA la mettait extraordinairement mal à l'aise.  
Pourtant Bard le, ou plutôt, puisqu'apparemment la chose était du sexe féminin quoique Bilbo eut été bien en peine de pouvoir dire ce qui faisait la différence, la regardait comme si c'était la plus grande merveille du monde.  
Décidémment, elle ne comprendrait jamais les réactions des gens.  
Bard se racla la gorge et embrassa la main de sa femme.  
\- As-t-elle un nom? demanda Himli en récupérant les dernières bandes de tissus souillées.  
\- Itaril, murmura-Tauriel d'une voix faible, du nom de ma mère. Girion si ç'avait été un garçon.  
Dame Dìs grimaça un peu au nom visiblement elfique mais son expression d'émerveillement à la vue de la petite mocheté rose gesticulante qui braillait dans les bras de son géniteur fasciné.  
Quoi? Il avait déjà trois enfants. Qu'est-ce que celle-là avait de si différent?  
Bilbo pensait qu'en étant à moitié Elfe, le bébé serait...elle ne savait pas, joli? Opalescent? Brillant dans le noir? En tout cas, un tant soit peu extraordinaire. Pas...ça.  
\- Donnez-la moi, je vais la laver, dit gentiment Dame Dìs. Bilbo, venez donc m'aider.  
L'intéressée ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Oh, Mahal, non.  
Pas question qu'elle touche à ce truc.  
\- Allons, elle ne va pas vous manger.  
Bilbo regarda le bébé de biais. Pas sûr, avec cette bouche immense et béante. Peut-être que ses gencives nues auraient un peu de mal à mâcher, mais la taille en semblait tout à fait capable.  
Néanmoins, mieux valait sans doute ne pas contrarier Dame Dìs. Aussi, alors que le bébé hurlant passait avec délicatesse des bras de son père à ceux de la Naine, Bilbo s'empara-t-elle de la seule pièce de tissu qu'Himli n'avait pas réduit en lambeaux. Donc voilà à quoi servait la bassine qu'on lui avait fait remplir. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais manger la confiture de Tauriel après ça.  
La Hobbite testa la température de l'eau. Ça s'était refroidi, mais c'était toujours agréablement chaud. La Naine plongea doucement la petite fille dans le liquide, et elle redoubla de hurlements de détresse. L'eau se troubla légèrement de rouge, le sang et les glaires s'y dissolvant au fur et à mesure.  
\- Bilbo, voulez-vous bien...suggéra la Naine en désignant la petite du menton.  
Allons bon. Puisqu'il le fallait.  
La Hobbite frotta le savon sur sa main puis se mit au travail, essayant de retenir sa brusquerie habituelle et d'être délicate. Pas facile. Pas facile du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu dégoûtée, parce que ça ressemblait vaguement à la sensation qu'on éprouvait en touchant un poisson recouvert de sa gangue de mucus protecteur.  
Pourtant, une fois que le savon avait fait son office, ce n'était plus si désagréable que ça. Tout doux. Comme toucher de la soie. Et puis, elle n'était pas si rouge, tout compte fait. Plutôt rose.  
\- Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal, observa Dame Dìs.  
Ah oui?  
Tiens, pourquoi ce bébé avait-il...mais oui, c'était bien ça, des oreilles de Hobbit? Rondes et pointues à la fois, pas assez rondes pour êtres humaines, pas assez effilées pour être elfiques. De jolies oreilles à mi-chemin entre les deux, quoi, et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer alors qu'elle s'affairait à décrasser un petit bras grêle.  
Le bébé agrippa son petit doigt, une prise bien solide, alors qu'elle continait de vagir et de gigoter comme un cancrelat retourné.  
_Mahal._ La mocheté l'avait attrapée. Et n'avait apparement pas la moindre envie de la laisser repartir.  
\- On dirait que vous êtes adoptée, Bilbo, commenta sarcastiquement Dame Dìs.  
Bilbo fixa les doigts minuscules qui peinaient à faire le tout d'une seule de ses phalanges.  
Ah non.  
Elle avait assez de Kili et de Sebastian à s'occuper. Très peu pour elle, merci. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'occuper d'une chose aussi...terrifiante.  
La Naine détacha les petits doigts un à un avec précaution.  
Le bébé continuait de crier, crier, crier. Elle était en forme, ça, on ne pouvait le nier. Dame Dìs la souleva, ruisselante, de la bassine, et l'enveloppa dans le linge survivant avant de la poser délicatement sur le ventre de Tauriel.  
La petite chose baîlla, découvrant ses gencives lisses et sa petite langue rose, cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, et cessa de hurler.  
Ben voilà.  
Suffisait juste de la donner à sa mère.  
N'empêche que ne plus entendre ces hurlement sortis tout droit d'un cauchemar était un soulagement en soi.  
Itaril, puisque tel était le nom de cet être rosâtre tout neuf et pourtant étrangement plus frippé qu'un vieillard, avait les yeux bleus, et Bilbo avait lu quelque part que c'était normal pour tous les bébés, et pourtant il y avait quelques paillettes vertes au fond des prunelles.  
Peut-être qu'elle allait avoir les yeux de Tauriel. Des yeux qui verraient, néanmoins.  
\- Prendrez-vous une nourrice? interrogea Dame Dìs, s'attirant un hochement de tête approbateur d'Himli.  
\- Non, Tauriel souhaite l'allaiter elle-même, répondit Bard.  
Il embrassa le front de sa femme.  
\- On peut entrer? fit une petite voix.  
Cinq têtes curieuses se pressaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Himli balança le reste de la charpie à la tête de Gloïn.  
\- Va donc me brûler ça, ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Mais...tenta-t-il de protester.  
Un seul regard de sa femme le fit taire et il disparu de l'interstice en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible en khuzdul. Himli était décidément une femme à poigne.  
\- On peut la voir? demanda Tilda.  
\- Bien sûr, sourit Bard avant de soulever sa fille pour l'assoir sur le lit.  
\- Venez donc, Bilbo. Laissons-les en famille, murmura Dame Dìs avant de quitter la pièce, suivie d'Oïn qui remballait ses affaires, et d'Himli, portant sur la hanche son fils quelque peu récalcitrant.

Bilbo baîlla. Quelle heure était-il? Sûrement bien plus de minuit à présent, et elle se rendait seulement compte à quel point elle tombait de sommeil. Ses bras perclus à force de transporter des charges trop lourdes lui faisaient un mal de chien, et tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de se rouler en boule sur son lit, de s'enfouir sous les draps, de fermer les yeux et de ne pas réémerger avant un bon bout de temps.  
Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire dès qu'elle eut regagné ses quartiers. La Hobbite ne prit même pas le temps de retirer ses vêtements et s'écroula comme un masse sur son matelas.  
Quel bonheur de pouvoir dormir des deux yeux des nuits complètes, songea-t-elle avec délice avant de glisser dans le sommeil. Sous la Montagne, Nori ne devait pas avoir cette chance.  
Elle en rêva, de la Montagne, cette nuit-là.

_L'Homme est revenu._  
_Il parait plus grand à chaque fois. _  
_Ses yeux ressemblent à des puits de feu ardents._  
_À genoux, il ordonne. _  
_Elle ne bouge pas._  
_À genoux, il répète, se gonflant de colère._  
_Non._  
_Ses mains se crispent sur la poignée de son épée dont le poids rassurant se presse contre sa hanche. _  
_Le contact la conforte. _  
_Elle n'a plus peur. _  
_Il n'est qu'un Homme. _  
_Juste un Homme._  
_Une main ferme presse son épaule. _  
_Elle se retourne. _  
_Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne est là, derrière elle, ses yeux bleus remplis de colère._  
_Bats-toi, souffle-t-il, et sa main est comme un étau._  
_Bilbo dégaine sa lame qui crisse dans l'air.  
L'Homme se met à rire._  
_Tu veux te battre avec cette aiguille?_  
_Il se moque d'elle. _  
_Son rire est gras, rauque, et lui vrille les oreille._  
_Tu sais ce qui arrive aux abeilles une fois qu'elles ont utilisé leur dard?_  
_Il sourit._  
_Elles meurent._  
_Je ne suis pas une abeille, elle crache, et elle lui plonge l'épée dans le ventre et elle tourne, butant contre l'os et la chair. _  
_Le sang gicle, noir, chaud et fumant. _  
_Il y en a partout._  
_L'Homme a l'air tellement choqué qu'elle se met à rire, à rire, à rire jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal._  
_Elle le regarde mourir avec cette stupide expression de surprise sur son visage. _  
_Un Homme, décidémment. _  
_Juste un Homme qui crève et meurt comme les autres._  
_Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne n'est plus là._

Bilbo se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant la chamade. Son regard se porta sur la petite épée elfique suspendue au montant du lit. Sebastian couina dans son sommeil, roulé en boule sur la couverture.  
\- Un dard, hein? murmura-t-elle pensivement.  
_Dard._  
Et bien voilà, elle avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas compliqué, en fin de compte.

**aimé/pas aimé?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce chapitre...ou plutôt ce personnage, et ensuite Anna Taure me l'a suggéré et...voilààààà!**

**Heureuse nouvelle pour tous mes lecteurs que je frustre depuis...longtemps, LE grand rapprochement (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) aura lieu dans les chapitres 27 et 28 ;)**

**Petite annonce: Je poste une nouvelle histoire! C'est la traduction de la fic de TazmainianDevil,** **The Iron Crown****.**** Au programme, fem!Bilbo, Bagginshield et crossover avec La Momie. Allez y faire un tour si vous êtes interessés! La fic est complète donc je pourrais updater régulièrement ;)**

Chapitre 25

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_  
_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
_ Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
_ With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
_ And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
_ May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_ To guide you each step of the way_  
_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
_ Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
_ Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
_ I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_ To guide you each step of the way_  
_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_  
_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_  
_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_  
_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_  
_ Loo-li, lai-lay_

_Secret Garden, "Sleepsong"_

Bilbo avait faim.  
Elle avait souvent faim, et pas d'une manière désagréable, et elle pouvait très bien l'ignorer en tant normal. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était deux heures du matin, et que ça l'empêchait de dormir. La Hobbite se leva donc, enfila une tunique et alluma un bougeoir avant de quitter sa chambre et de se diriger vers les cuisines.  
Les dalles de pierres étaient froides sous ses pieds nus, signe que l'hiver approchait désormais à grand pas. Bilbo frissonna. Elle aurait dû mettre quelque chose plus épais par dessus sa chemise de nuit, mais elle avait trop faim et avait tendance à plus écouter son estomac que le temps qu'il faisait. La mentalité des Hobbits était ainsi faite, et elle n'échappait pas à la règle.  
Au moins, aux cuisines, il ferait chaud. Le foyer était allumé en permanence, même à l'état de braises.  
L'estomac de la Hobbite grogna de mécontentement et elle pressa le pas. Elle avait rêvé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, d'une pièce montée à la fraise avec des montagnes de crême, des ruisseaux de coulis de fruit rouge, des copeaux de chocolat, et un petit Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne en pâte d'amande au sommet. Ceci expliquait cela. Très appétissant, mais elle s'était réveillée avant d'y goûter, ce qui explicait son état de frustration actuel.  
La justice n'était décidémment pas de ce monde.  
Elle aurait préféré faire un cauchemar, tiens. Au moins, elle aurait été soulagée de se réveiller.  
La voix ironique de Nori résonna quelque part dans sa tête.  
\- Ventre à patte, persifla-t-il.  
\- Ta gueule, marmonna-t-elle.  
Elle avait lu dans un bouquin que ce terme était synonyme de gastéropode, et donc par extension d'escargot, et elle n'appréciait pas franchement d'être assimilée à un tel mollusque.  
Le hérisson, ça allait.  
La limace à coquille, certainement pas.  
Son bougeoir projetait des ombres immenses et mouvantes sur les murs de pierre, mais elle n'avait plus peur. Chimères, rien de plus. Les ombres pouvaient danser tant qu'elles voudraient, elles ne l'attraperaient jamais. Elle avait mis du temps à se le rentrer dans la tête, mais enfin, elle pouvait les narguer tant qu'elle le voulait. Malheureusement, elle se rendit rapidement compte que les ombres n'étaient pas sa seule compagnie.  
De la cuisine jaillissait de la lumière et des discussions assez animées, ce qui était assez inhabituel à cette heure. Bilbo le savait fort bien, pour y payer des visites nocturnes assez régulières.

La Hobbite jura silencieusement.  
Ce n'était pas juste. Il était bien plus difficile de se servir lorsqu'il y avait du monde. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que ce ne fut point Verna, sinon elle était cuite, et son estomac aussi. La grosse Naine ne se doutait de rien et mieux valait ne pas l'informer. Bilbo ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec un objet contondant tel qu'un poêle à frire en fonte ou un rouleau à pâtisserie de chêne encastré dans le crâne, blessure des plus incurables s'il en était. Mais Verna ne cuisinait pas à deux heures du matin, bien qu'elle soit tout à fait capable de monter la garde comme un véritable dogue jusqu'à des heures impossibles autour d'un plat à l'importance aussi grande que la tentation qu'il risquait d'inspirer. Bilbo l'avait vu faire, une fois. C'était une tarte à la compote de prune ornée d'un croisillon de pâte caramélisée et saupoudré de gros sucre. La mâchoire d'un des marmitons un poil trop intéressé ne s'était jamais remise en place correctement. Ses dents non plus, d'ailleurs.  
Aussi Bilbo avait-elle de bonnes raisons de se sentir réticente malgré son estomac plus qu'insistant. Le pauvre organe digestif se voyait confronté à un affreux dilemne, et il lui était extrêment difficile de trancher en faveur d'une solution ou d'une autre.  
Mahal.  
Que c'était donc frustrant.  
Bilbo commença donc à se préparer mentalement à renoncer à son en-cas nocturne.  
D'un autre côté, en tant que bras droit du Maître Espion, et Maître Espion de facto en son absence, il était de son devoir de s'enquérir de la situation, même sous couverture. Qui sait? Cela pouvait-être des conspirateurs ou des espions, bien que les cuisines soient un endroit curieux pour acceuillir une réunion de haute importance. Peut-être même qu'ils la renseigneraient sur la pourriture qu'elle et Smaug traquaient depuis des mois et qui semblait aussi insaisissable que les ombres sur le mur. De l'avantage d'ête petite et maigre. Le moindre trou pouvait servir d'entrée ou de planque.  
Bilbo se pressa donc contre le mur et avança vers le trait de lumière qui filtrait au bas de la lourde porte de chêne, qui avait l'avantage de ne jamais grincer et d'être toujours impeccablement huilée. L'amour de Verna pour sa cuisine s'étendait aussi à l'entretien des portes.  
La Hobbite se colla au panneau de bois et écouta, toutes oreilles.  
Ce n'était pas Verna.  
Pas du tout, et la grosse Naine était d'ailleurs certainement en train de ronfler au fond de son lit. Smaug lui tirerait certainement les oreilles d'avoir fait une déduction aussi stupide.  
Non.  
Définitivement pas Verna, qui avait une voix haut perché en flagrant contraste avec son tour de taille.  
Et pas non plus des espions. Déduction tout aussi idiote. Dans les cuisines du palais. Que feraient des espions dans des cuisines à part voler des recettes? Ce qui était stupide également, parce que Verna gardait précieusement son livre de cuisine chez elle. Héritage de feu son époux, et elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.  
Il y avait plusieurs voix, et qu'elle connaissait, en plus. La Hobbite se détendit.  
Le timbre grave de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne dominait tous les autres. Dame Dìs était présente aussi. Et Frerïn. La famille Durïn dans son ensemble. Fili et Kili avaient-ils encore déclenché une catastrophe? En pleine nuit, et dans les cuisines, voilà qui était plausible. Seulement, les gamins n'avaient pas l'air d'être là.  
Puis une autre voix, aux accents naturellements ironiques, pour ne pas dire sournois.  
Bilbo sourit.  
Nori était revenu.  
Tant mieux.  
Elle avait deux mots à lui dire.  
Les voix étaient basses, rapides. Écu-de-Chêne n'eut-il pas aussi difficile à interpréter pour elle, elle aurait pu penser à son ton qu'il était furieux.  
Mahal.  
Définitivement pas Fili et Kili. Le Roi Nain était totalement incapable de s'emporter contre ses neveux.  
Donc, si Nori était là, ça concernait la Montagne.  
Quelque chose était arrivé.  
Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir entendre. La Montagne, ça lui rappelait trop de choses qu'elle voulait oublier.  
Quelle pitié que Melkor n'ait pas entendu ou daigné écouter sa prière et que la Montagne soit toujours bien solide sur ses fondations. Ça aurait règlé le problème. Ou peut-être que justement, Melkor était du côté de la Montagne et alors dans ce cas...que Mahal et Yavanna les protègent tous.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, Bilbo poussa la porte.  
Ça concernait la Montagne, ça la concernait, elle, bien qu'elle détestât l'admettre.  
Point final.  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, des têtes se tournèrent et le silence se fit.  
\- Bilbo, constata Dame Dìs. Vous ne dormez pas?  
\- J'avais faim, avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse. Je dérange?  
Point sur la situation.  
Ils étaient tous en tenue de nuit, sauf Nori qui portait encore ses vieux vêtements de voyage fatigués et avait visiblement besoin d'un bon bain.  
Dame Dìs avait enfilé une simple robe de chambre de velours qui soulignait toutes ses courbes et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse. Même sans aucun attifement, les tresses dénouées, la Naine restait d'une beauté stupéfiante. Typiquement nanique, mais stupéfiante. Pas étonnant que Dwalïn se transforme en chaton docile en sa présence. À propos de Dwalïn, si lui n'était pas en vue, ce qui en soit était une bonne chose car son éventuelle présence aurait à coup sûr coupé l'appétit de la Hobbite, son frère Balïn le remplaçait, barbe emmêlée et paupières lourdes, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.  
Bilbo avait l'impression très nette de ne pas être à sa place. C'était embarrassant, au plus haut point.  
\- Je ferais mieux de partir, s'excusa-t-elle en s'apprêtant à tourner les talons. Je ne veux surtout pas déranger.  
\- Non.  
La voix de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, lasse mais ferme, la cloua sur place.  
\- Restez, Bilbo. Vous êtes également concernée.  
Elle avala sa salive.  
Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'une tunique délacée bleu sombre, et ses tresses étaient défaites, laissant les longues mèches ondulées cascader de chaque côté de son visage. Comment il parvenait à avoir l'air majestueux en ayant visiblement été tiré de son lit, elle n'en savait rien. Ses cheveux à elle devaient ressembler à un nid de rats.  
Ça non plus, ce n'était pas juste.  
Bilbo tira imperceptiblement sur le bas de sa tunique pour la rallonger. Sa chemise de nuit était un peu courte, pas assez couvrante à son goût, dévoilant ses jambes maigres qui faisaient paraîtres ses pieds encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Elle n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à présent, à quel point ses pieds poilus à elle, pourtant semblables en tout point à ceux de son espèce, pouvaient paraître inattractifs. Toutes les autres races, Hommes, Nains et Elfes confondus, avaient de petits pieds imberbes, sauf Beorn, évidemment, dont les pieds gardaient quelque chose de l'ursidé, et Smaug, qui avait de lages pattes écailleuses à trois doigts griffus, mais c'était une autre histoire. Comment ils arrivaient à tenir debouts et à marcher sans se casser la figure sur ces...ces moignons qu'ils qualifiaient de pieds, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais le fait était qu'apparemment, le critère de beauté universel pour une femme en ce qui concernait les membres pédestres étaient d'avoir de petits orteils délicats et pas de grands appendices velus. D'où l'utilité, semblait-il, de ces engins de torture que l'on nommait indifféremment chaussures, bottes, croquenots, pompes ou grolles, qu'elle même ne porterait pour rien au monde, même si sa vie en dépendait. Perdre le contact avec le sol. Quelle horreur. Et puis, ça déplacerait son centre de gravité. Elle ne tiendrait pas debout.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne était pieds nus sur la pierre froide, et il avait les pieds les plus adorables qu'elle eut jamais vu, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de duvet noir sur les phalanges. C'était peut-être la seule partie de son corps dont elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir plus grosse que lui. Pas sûr, toutefois, que ce fut un avantage.

\- Vous saviez que c'était prendre un risque énorme, Nori, dit le Roi Nain, les bras croisés.  
Ah.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait?  
Le voleur affichait un air revêche qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
\- Et vous auriez fait quoi, à ma place? cracha-t-il. Vous l'auriez laissée?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, Nori, répliqua fermement Écu-de-Chêne. Mais il nous faut dès à présent nous préparer à des représailles que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de contrer.  
\- Nori, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore? marmonna Bilbo.  
Mahal.  
Elle ne tenait pas à se réveiller un matin avec la gorge tranchée dans son sommeil parce que le Roi sous la Montagne avait envahi Ered Luin pendant la nuit.  
La Hobbite revit les ruines de Dale et les grands squelettes de pierre noircie qui se découpaient sur le ciel blanc. Et le silence que la neige même semblait assourdir.  
La voix de Smaug se mit à résonner sans fin dans sa tête.  
_Tueur d'enfants, tueur d'enfants, tueur d'enfants..._  
Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sauver Kili une deuxième fois. Il y avait un passage à travers les montagnes, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Kili. Kili, Fili, Merry, Pippin, Sigrid, Tilda, Baïn, Itaril, oui, même la petite mocheté rose qui ne faisait que pleurer, tèter et dormir, et des dizaines d'autres. Elle ne pourrait pas les sauver tous.  
La Peur se réveilla et s'étira avec volupté au fond de son estomac, pour la première fois depuis des mois.  
Tout pouvait partir en fumée en quelques instants.  
Elle se rappela du gamin mort dans les bras de sa mère, le jour où Kili avait disparu. Elle tenta de se remémorer ses traits, sans succès. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était ses yeux terriblement vides. Elle n'allait pas laisser cela arriver, même si le sentiment de sa propre impuissance la laissait véritablement désemparée. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Néanmoins, elle savait le peut qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle choper cet espion qui les narguait impunément, et lui en faire passer l'envie. La perspective avait le don de la mettre de bonne humeur. Il était bon, parfois, d'avoir des fixettes.  
Mais d'abord, pourquoi des représailles?  
L'idiot, pensa-t-elle en regardant Nori, la veine d'angoisse qui palpitait à sa tempe, et Frerïn qui le couvait du regard avec inquiétude et aucune discrétion. Il s'est fait repérer.  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une autre personne, renfoncée dans une chaise et enroulée dans des couvertures, recroquevillée comme Sebastian lorsqu'il était effrayé, et qui semblait n'avoir aucun souhait autre que de disparaître dans le sol et de n'avoir jamais existé.  
Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent des pupilles dilatées au centre d'iris couleur de granit.  
\- Ori? s'enquit-elle, incertaine.  
\- Vous vous connaissez?  
La question venait d'Écu-de-Chêne.  
Elle hésita.  
\- On s'est...croisées, finit-elle par dire.  
Ouais, c'était bien la gamine qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir de cette prison qu'était le palais du Roi sous la Montagne.  
Plus d'un an, déjà. Ça remontait à loin, et les effets de cette année et étaient bien visibles sur chacune d'entre elles. Alors que Bilbo avait, disons, pris du volume, et commençait même, à force de bien manger, à avoir quelques rondeurs discrètes mais typiquement hobbitesques, Ori semblait avoir fondu. Bilbo se rappelait une jeune Naine fine et accorte même si elle portait des traces de mauvais traitement, mais la personne en face d'elle était hâve et émaciée, sale, et ses yeux étaient rouges. En fait, on aurait pu dire qu'Ori avait perdu ce que Bilbo avait gagné, et la Hobbite ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement honteuse.  
Pourtant, toute dégradée qu'elle était, Ori pouvait encore passer pour belle, dans sa dignité malheureuse. Bilbo savait qu'on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'elle-même. Pas tant qu'elle aurait la Cicatrice qui lui traversait la figure. Pas tant qu'il y aurait tout le reste qu'elle pouvait cacher mais pas effacer.  
Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas de barbe. Et elle n'était pas une Naine.  
Dans sa tête restait toujours une petite voix qui lui disait que Tauriel et Bard étaient Elfe et Homme et que cela ne les avait pourtant pas empêché de se trouver et même d'avoir une progéniture. Elle avait parfois l'impression que cette voix était un mauvais génie qui tentait de la noyer dans ses propres chimères.  
Peut-être, songea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à Écu-de-Chêne, que Hobbits et Nains ne sont pas compatibles, même si Mahal est l'époux de Yavanna.  
C'est faux, repris la voix, et tu le sais. N'est-ce pas?  
Bilbo frissonna. Le froid du sol de pierre, qui contrastait avec la chaleur du foyer ronflant, commençait à mordre désagréablement ses plantes de pied.  
Elle avait été forcée par des Nains aussi bien que des Hommes. Il n'y avait aucune différence notable, à part peut-être la taille, et encore, ce n'était pas forcément flagrant. Et sa mère avait eu bon nombre de clients Nains. D'ailleurs sans doute devait-elle se considérer chanceuse de ne pas être à moitié naine. Lotho, le fils crétin que la cousine Lobelia avait eu avant de crever de faim, avait été au contraire anormalement grand et velu, bien que l'identité exacte de son géniteur soit toujours resté extrêmement floue, Lobelia n'ayant jamais été avare de ses charmes. Pour ce que ça lui avait servi...  
\- La dette tient toujours, dit-elle à mi-voix, si bas que seul Ori put l'entendre, et la jeune Naine cligna des yeux lentement.  
Le paquet qu'elle tenait serré contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait se mit à vagir.  
Pas un paquet.  
Non.  
_Oh Mahal._  
Immédiatement, Dame Dìs poussa une exclamation outragée, s'empara d'une cruche de lait et tisonna le feu pour la mettre à chauffer.  
Un peu plus d'un an. Ça avait suffit.  
_J'ai besoin d'un héritier. Mes épouses sont incapables de m'en donner un.  
_Une goutte de sueur serpenta le long de l'échine de la Hobbite.  
Il n'avait plus besoin de Kili, ni de Fili, ni de personne d'autre. Le Roi sous la Montagne avait un héritier. Et il allait venir ici et le récupérer. Et tuer tout le monde.  
Dans les bas-fonds, quelqu'un se serait empêché de faire disparaître la cause du problème, et le bébé n'aurait pas vécu assez longtemps pour hériter de quoi que ce soit. ce serait tellement facile. Toutefois, Bilbo se voyait mal s'en prendre à un truc aussi petit et incapable de se défendre, et dont le seule crime était tout simplement d'exister. Ce serait bien pire que de tuer un Alfrid.

Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne se massait les tempes de lassitude.  
En cet instant, Bilbo était contente de ne pas être à sa place. Tuer un enfant était un crime abominable dans la culture naine où ils étaient si rares, et il fallait être le Roi sous la Montagne pour faire une chose pareille sans hésiter, mais il n'en ressortait pas moins que cet enfant-ci mettait en danger toute la famille royale d'Ered Luin, et Écu-de-Chêne le savait fort bien.  
\- Namad, emmène la petite à l'étage, finit-il par ordonner.  
Le bébé hurlait à plein poumons, bien plus fort que la petite Itaril, et sa mère, complètement désemparée, ne pouvait que le bercer un peu brusquement. Mâle ou femelle? Bilbo n'aurait pas su dire. Rien de plus semblable à un nourrisson qu'un autre nourrisson. Toutefois, quand il commencerait à grandir, la Hobbite espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne ressemblerait pas à son géniteur, parce qu'à son avis les habitants d'Ered Luin risquaient de lui rendre la vie impossible et l'atmosphère irrespirable.  
Que de problèmes en perspective.  
La Hobbite regarda, angoissée, Dame Dìs aider la Naine plus jeune qui serrait toujours son enfant hurlant contre elle comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, gauche et maladroite, presque honteuse, et paniquée par l'idée de ne pouvoir le faire taire. La princesse retira la cruche chaude du feu et s'empara d'une serviette qu'elle trempa dans le lait avant de la fourrer d'autorité dans la bouche du bébé qui se tut instantanément et se mit à téter avec enthousiasme.  
\- Il est vigoureux, observa Dame Dìs.  
Ori éclata en sanglots convulsifs, pressant son enfant contre son coeur à tel point qu'il couina de protestation.  
La princesse entraîna la jeune Naine hors de la pièce.  
Bilbo hésita un moment avant de grimper sur tabouret, défiant le reste de l'assistance du regard, maintenant à distance ceux qui tenteraient de l'en empêcher, d'ouvrir un placard et de s'emparer d'une boîte en fer blanc qui, elle le savait pour s'y être déjà servie, contenait des scones fourrés au miel, et fila sur les traces des deux Naines avec son trophée.  
Mieux valait les laisser discuter entre hommes. La politique, très peu pour elle. Et sa dette envers Ori n'était toujours pas payée. Peut-être, après tout, que la jeune mère n'avait jamais mangé de scones au miel.  
Bilbo se demandait bien avec quoi le Roi sous la Montagne nourrissait son harem. De la viande de rat, probablement, même s'il daignait lui fournir du bon pain blanc.

Elle retrouva Dame Dìs en train de faire couler un bain fumant dans ses appartements. Ori se tenait au milieu de la pièce, regardant de tout côté avec des airs d'animal traqué en maintenant la serviette imbibée de lait dans la bouche de son enfant.  
\- Asseyez-vous donc, vous devez être épuisée, conseilla la princesse en arrangeant les coussins sur un fauteuil.  
La jeune Naine hésita un instant, puis s'assit avec son précieux fardeau qui émettait de petits bruits de contentement.  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-il? s'enquit Dame Dìs.  
\- Thorïn, dit la jeune Naine rousse d'une voix mal assurée.  
Bilbo tiqua mais ne dit rien. Le Roi sous la Montagne n'allait pas trop aimer la provocation, mais quelque part c'était jouissif. Et peut-être que le nommer d'un tel patronyme le protègerait, quelque part.  
Elle s'approcha un peu.  
Le bébé avait une mèche fine de cheveux d'un rouge cuivré sur le crâne. Presque couleur de sang. Pas d'erreur possible sur l'identité du père avec ça, c'était sûr.  
Pauvre petit.  
Ses petits poings ronds étaient crispés sur la serviette pour la maintenir en place, et ses yeux au cils étonamment noirs et longs étaient fermés de volupté. Elle fit une prière rapide à Mahal pour qu'il n'ait pas les yeux bleus, et qu'on lui épargne cette disgrâce. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.  
\- C'est un beau petit garçon, commenta Dame Dìs en fouillant dans un placard, passant ses robes en revue, et Bilbo se rendit compte qu'Ori était seulement vêtue, sous un vieux manteau trop grand et bourré de poches qui était visiblement celui de Nori, sa fine chemise de nuit de soie rouge, à présent réduite à l'état de loques brunâtres.  
La jeune Naine tressaillit et regarda son bébé avec émerveillement avant de hocher la tête frénétiquement.  
Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas.  
Ce bébé, tout innocent qu'il puisse être, était le produit de l'union d'une pauvre fille séquestrée depuis l'enfance et violée à répétition par le pire monstre qu'Arda eut jamais porté, excepté éventuellement Morgoth, et encore. Pourtant, sa mère posait sur lui le même regard que Tauriel avait pour Itaril, ou Dame Dìs pour Kili et Fili. N'était-ce pas supposé être différent?  
\- Pour nous, les mères, notre enfant est toujours magnifique, peu importe son père, statua Dame Dìs comme si elle avait entendu son interrogation muette. Vous verrez, Bilbo, quand vous aurez vos propres enfants.  
L'intéressée se força à hocher la tête.  
Elle n'aurait pas d'enfants. Jamais. Son cycle était peut-être revenu, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tout.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer tout d'un coup?  
\- Il n'a pas de père, dit soudain Ori à voix basse.  
Malheureusement, si. Ce n'était rien que trop vrai.  
\- Il n'a pas de père. Ce n'est pas son fils, répéta-elle plus fort, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. C'est mon fils, il est à moi.  
Le bébé se remit à pleurer.  
\- Il n'a pas le droit de me le prendre! hurla-t-elle, hystérique, des larmes se remettant à strier ses joues.  
Dame Dìs posa une main apaisante sur son bras.  
\- Personne ne vous le prendra, je vous le jure, la rassura-t-elle, la forçant doucement à se rassoir.  
\- Je pouvais le sentir, vous savez, dit la jeune mère d'une voix saccadée, presque hallucinée. Il était en moi et je le sentais bouger.  
\- C'est un combattant, approuva Dame Dìs en caressant doucement la tête veloutée de l'enfant.  
Bilbo se sentait un peu inutile, plantée là sans rien faire comme une idiote, les bras ballants ayant une boîte de scones pour seul contenu.  
Ori et Dame Dìs partageaient quelque chose à laquelle elle-même n'avait pas accès, et elle se sentait légèrement de trop. C'était un sentiment bizarre d'injustice et de manque à la fois, comme de contempler un trésor inestimable à travers des barreaux de métal dont elle n'avait pas la clé. Ou de voler quelque chose dont on avait pas l'utilité. Il y avait comme un poids sur son estomac, oppressant et compact, dont elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à situer l'origine exacte.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et la regarda curieusement de ses deux immenses prunelles couleur de silex. Les mêmes yeux qu'Ori et Nori et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. C'était de beaux yeux, d'une couleur particulière mais qui contenaient à eux seuls toute la dureté et la résistance du peuple Nain issu de la pierre.  
\- Allons, Bilbo, allez vous donc faire passer ces scones? s'irrita Dame Dìs en tendant une main insistance.  
La Hobbite fit sauter le couvercle de la boîte. À l'intérieur, les gâteaux étaient moelleux et dorés, encore poudreux de farine. L'un d'eux était craquelé et laissait entrevoir par la fissure ses entrailles fourrées de miel. L'estomac de Bilbo exprima sa satisfaction anticipée avec assez peu de discrétion. Verna méritait décidémment qu'on l'élève au panthéon des Valar. Verna, maîtresses des cuisines et protectrice des fait-tous. Ça sonnait bien. Même si ses talents étaient, dans ce cas précis, condamnés à être appréciés de manière illicite.  
Elle tendit sans un mot la boîte à Dame Dìs. Comme ça, on ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle avait qu'elle avait posé ses pattes sur la nourriture la première. Et puis la Naine ne se permettrait pas de toute façon d'aller donner des coups de poêle à frire à Dame Dìs. Quoique. On ne savait jamais, avec la grosse cuisinière. Quand il s'agissait de cuisine, elle pouvait devenir encore plus féroce que Smaug lorsqu'il était question d'argent. Pas quelqu'un de la part de qui il fallait s'attirer des ennuis dans les deux cas, mais Bilbo craignait parfois bien plus Verna que Smaug.  
Dame Dìs s'empara de deux scones et en offrit un à Ori, qui le mangea avec circonspection, puis davantage de confiance. Bilbo savoura le sien avec délice. Elle éprouvait, ces temps-ci, une affection démesurée pour les pâtisseries, et c'était une occasion en or, sans trop de risques de représailles. La vie sous la Montagne lui avait au moins appris cela. Profiter à fond de chaque chose, même insignifiante.  
Dame Dìs s'assit sur le divan, comme pour faire la conversation.  
\- Quel âge a-t-il, ce petit? s'enquit-elle en lèchant avec distinction les dernières miettes de scones sur ses doigts.  
\- Moins de deux semaine, avoua la jeune Naine en couvant sa progéniture du regard. Je...j'ai accouché dans une auberge des Hommes.  
Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été enceinte jusqu'aux yeux durant la majeure partie du voyage. Un chance qu'elle n'ait pas perdu l'enfant. Ou alors que celui-ci fut particulièrement résistant. Les Durïn étaient des durs à cuire dès le berceau et même avant. Bilbo tâcherait de s'en souvenir.  
\- Ça ne se voyait pas trop au début, poursuivit-elle avec hésitation. Nori voulait me sortir de la Montagne avant...avant qu'_Il_ ne s'en aperçoive.  
\- Il a bien fait, approuva Dame Dìs.  
Donc apparemment, l'Usurpateur ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils. Une bonne chose, tout compte fait. Pauvre gamin. Comment aurait-il été élevé, entre les mains d'un tel géniteur?  
Aucune mère ne souhaite que son enfant devienne un monstre, songea la Hobbite. Même elle. Elle n'était même pas la mère de Kili, mais elle avait réagi de la même façon que si ç'avait été le cas.

Thorïn, oh Mahal, un deuxième exemplaire rouquin, l'observait toujours de ses grandes prunelles grises. La Hobbite se demanda un instant si le choix du prénom avait des influences sur le caractère du gamin, parce qu'on aurait dit qu'il était déjà en train de froncer les sourcils.  
\- Salut, toi, murmura-t-elle, retraçant la courbe potelée de la joue du bébé du bout du doigt.  
Elle aurait pu penser qu'un rejeton de Daìn, Roi sous la Montagne, serait noir et cornu, avec un pied de fer griffu dès la naissance, et cracherait du feu par les yeux. Évidemment non, ce n'était qu'un nouveau-né, rose, satiné et bien portant, joufflu, avec un petit nez en trompette, semblable à n'importe quel autre nouveau-né, et quand il ouvrait la bouche, nulle dent acérée ne perçait ses gencives douces et lisses.  
Les petits doigts rondelets se refermèrent sur une de ses phalanges. Elle s'y était accoutumée, à présent, avec Itaril qui passait son temps à attraper tout ce qui passait à sa portée, même en étant plus jeune de quelques jours que le petit Thorïn. Apparemment, c'était un truc de bébé, d'aggriper des choses.  
\- Bilbo, voulez vous bien le prendre quelques instants, le temps que Dame Ori prenne un bain?  
Euh...objection?  
La Hobbite se retrouva donc assise bien droite dans le fauteuil, avec dans les bras une petite créature gigotante qui trouvait apparemment très drôle d'agiter ses membres grêles dans tous les sens pour essayer de lui tirer les cheveux, qu'il avait l'air de trouver fascinants. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas du tout comme si on lui avait laissé le choix. Bilbo s'obligea à raidir le cou et à lever le menton pour garder ses courtes mêches hors de la portée des petites pattes voraces. Courtes, encore, ces mêches, mais elle y tenait tout de même, et être scalpée ne la tentait pas.  
Il était lourd, ce bébé, mine de rien, et elle avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement qu'elle ferait allait le projeter au sol où il se briserait en mille morceaux.  
Bilbo avala sa salive. Elle n'osait plus bouger d'un poil.  
Tauriel chantait une berceuse bien à elle pour endormir sa fille, et ça marchait à tout les coups. Peut-être cela valait-il le coup d'essayer. Il n'y avait rien à perdre, et la Hobbite commençait sérieusement à craindre pour son scalp.  
Elle se se mit à murmurer doucement en berçant le bébé, prenant bien garde à ne pas le secouer.  
\- Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay.  
Thorïn, troisième du nom, ouvrit toutes grandes ses prunelles de silex avant de baîller largement, comme un petit chat.

\- Repose ta tête, et je te chanterai une berceuse, retourne aux années de loo-li lai-lay,et je chanterai pour t'endormir, et je chanterai pour toi demain, soit bénis avec amour, pour la route que tu prend.  
Puisse-tu naviguer loin, vers les lointains champs de fortune, avec des diamants et des perles, à ta tête et à tes pieds, et puisse-tu ne jamais avoir besoin de bannir la malchance, puisse-tu trouver de l'amour dans tous ceux que tu vois.  
Puisse t-il y avoir toujours des anges pour veiller sur toi, te guidant à chacun de tes pas, te protégeant et te gardant sauf de tout maux.  
Puisse tu apporter l'amour, et puisse tu apporter le bonheur, être aimé en retour, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, maintenant, tombe dans le sommeil, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'emprisonner, je serais juste assise pour quelques temps, et je chanterai loo-li lai-lay.  
Puisse t-il y avoir toujours des anges pour veiller sur toi, te guidant à chacun de tes pas, te protégeant et te gardant sauf de tout maux.

Lorsque Dame Dìs et Ori revinrent, ils trouvèrent une Hobbite endormie dans le fauteuil, le bébé bien calé dans ses bras, son petit poing serré dans les boucles brunes de Bilbo.

**reviews?**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre, Thorïn Heaume-de-Pierre n'est pas un OC, c'est le fils de Dain Pied d'Acier et le père de Durïn VII.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cette semaine, beaucoup de Bofur. Je l'adore ;)  
Les ennuis commencent avec ce chapitre!**

**Les premières images de Richard dans Hannibal sont en ligne (ALLELUIA!). Et il est (presque) nu. Je DOIS regarder cette série *O***

**Kyra MB: Merci beaucoup XD Oui, je suis sadique. Overdose de GoT.**

Chapitre 26

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_I will try to fix you_

_High up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're Worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Coldplay, "Fix you"_

Bofur se considérait lui-même comme un Nain heureux et particulièrement gâté par l'existence. Il avait, en effet, toutes les raisons qu'il fallait pour pouvoir l'affirmer sans que ce fut contestable. Sa boutique de jouet, sa plus grande fierté, le rêve qu'il avait poursuivit toute sa vie depuis qu'il n'était qu'un jeune Nain un peu turbulent, dépassait toutes ses espérances et faisait de lui un Khazâd comblé. Une clientèle nombreuse, l'estime de la branche la plus puissante de la lignée de Durïn, l'amitié de tous, une maison à lui...que pouvait-il espérer de plus?  
Bofur était un Nain simple, qui pouvait parfois sembler insouciant ou excentrique, mais était en vérité tout à fait raisonnable et doté d'un remarquable bon sens. Chez lui, la jovialité était naturelle. C'était d'ailleurs ce que les gens appréciaient. Son honnêteté, son pragmatisme, sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Il se savait incapable de mentir, et d'ailleurs il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.  
C'était cette même honnêteté qui l'avait poussé à vouer sa loyauté à Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne et sa famille. Pourtant, ce choix s'était fait dans la douleur et la colère, mais Bofur ne pouvait pas se mentir sur ses sentiments.  
Il était peut-être un Nain heureux, mais il voulait aussi la vengeance. Erebor ne tant que tel ne l'intéressait pas. Bofur, comme tous les descendants de Ur, venait de Khazâd-Dum. Mais Bombur, son frère aîné, son grand frère qui l'avait quasiment élevé, était en visite chez des cousins à la Montagne lorsque l'Usurpateur avait lancé son attaque, et il avait été une des nombreuses victimes collatérales, laissant une veuve éplorée et six enfants. Bifur, ledit cousin, en avait réchappé seul, mais avait trouvé la mort devant les portes de la Moria, lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, déjà à moitié fou, à tel point qu'il riait comme un dément en fixant ses entrailles qui lui dégoulinaient sur les mains.  
Une vision que Bofur n'avait jamais oublié.  
C'était ce jour-là qu'il s'était peint les trois traits rituels sur le visage, avec le sang de son cousin, et avait juré vengeance. La marque, avec le temps, s'était effacée, mais il la sentait toujours, brûlante, sur sa peau, indélébile.  
Il n'était qu'un marchand de jouet, pas un guerrier, et il aurait très bien pu, il en avait conscience, rester à se morfondre au fond de sa boutique, soutenant Verna du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ruminant des plans de vengeance tous plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres et qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution. Et puis Bofur, en désespoir de cause, s'était installé à Ered Luin, amenant avec lui sa belle-soeur éplorée et six gosses pleurant de faim, et avait rencontré Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. Et il avait su avec certitude que, par un moyen ou un autre, il tenait sa vengeance.  
Bofur avait été mineur avant d'être artisan, et les tunnels étaient son terrain de jeu favori. Lorsqu'Écu-de-Chêne lui avait proposé d'accompagner Dwalïn et de faire du repérage sous la Montagne, il avait accepté sans hésité, et avait retrouvé un semblant de paix. Il était toujours le même Bofur, souriant, simple et honnête, mais une autre part de lui-même effleurait parfois en surface, froide et calculatrice, vengeresse, et plus d'un malheureux garde, croisé par hasard dans un tunnel minier, avait fini avec une pioche encastrée dans le crâne.  
Parfois, Bofur arrivait à s'effrayer lui-même. Puis il riait de sa propre bêtise. Ça faisait du bien, parfois, de savoir qu'il n'était pas que le drôle de Nain blagueur au chapeau bizarre. Une fois qu'il aurait eu sa vengeance, ça n'aurait plus de raison d'être de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?  
Et puis, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser absorber par ça. Il y avait d'autres choses dans sa vie qui valaient qu'on s'y attache, et qui, elles, perdureraient. Verna et les enfants, par exemple. Bilbo, aussi, qui avait la vengeance en commun avec lui, et ça en faisait une alliée solide, voir peut-être une amie, même si elle ne voyait sans doute pas les choses de cette façon. Sa passion pour les jouets, cet émerveillement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose prendre lentement forme sous ses doigts.  
Oui, se dit-il en gravant au couteau les derniers détails d'un petit lion de bois articulé que Dame Dìs projetait d'offrir au petit Fili, ça aussi, c'était important. Un gosse adorable, d'ailleurs. Ceux de Verna avaient grandi depuis, et ça lui manquait un peu. Pas qu'il envisage d'avoir des enfants à lui un jour, mais ça lui manquait quand même.  
Bofur ouvrit un coffre de bois laqué contenant de petites fioles de fer-blanc remplies de pigments. Ses doigts virevoltaient au fur et à mesure de ses hésitations. Ocre? Or? Terre de sienne? Il n'avait jamais, à vrai dire, vu de lion, mais il se décida pour l'or. Après tout, le petit avait une véritable crinière dorée, et comme le jouet était pour lui...  
Bofur versa de l'eau et de l'huile dans un récipient de bois et commença à écraser les pigments, se tachant un peu les doigts au passage. Il aimait beaucoup la façon dont la poudre se transformait peu à peu en pâte, traçant de délicates arabesques dans l'huile qui refusait en temps ordinaire de se mélanger à l'eau. Peindre ses jouets était, de fait, la partie de la fabrication qu'il préférait. C'était, en quelque sorte, leur donner vie.

La cloche accrochée au dessus de la porte tinta.  
\- Ça vient! cria Bofur de l'arrière-boutique.  
Il attrapa un chiffon, s'essuya les mains à la va-vite et se précipita vers le comptoir. Le client avant tout, n'est-ce pas?  
Ah, fâsak.  
Nori.  
Il était donc revenu?  
\- Hey, Bof', salua ledit Nori en claquant négligemment la porte grande ouverte. Tu fais toujours des berceaux?  
Une requête plutôt inhabituelle, surtout de la part de Nori, dont il était notoire que ses goûts ne le portaient pas vers les femmes. Bien que tous les Nains soient plus ou moins bisexuels.  
\- Et depuis quand que t'as des gosses, Nori? s'enquit le Nain en rajustant négligemment sa chapka sur sa tête.  
L'expression du voleur s'allongea.  
\- Soit pas ridicule, tu veux? répondit-il sèchement.  
Il se tourna vers la porte.  
\- Tu peux entrer, Ori, dit-il. Il est idiot mais pas méchant.  
\- Hé! s'indigna ledit idiot.  
Et qui donc était Ori?  
Une jeune Naine avança timidement dans l'ouverture. Et le soleil entra avec elle.  
Elle avait de grands yeux gris aux longs cils, les même que Nori, mais bien plus doux. Plus triste, sans l'étincelle sournoise. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux cuivré, tressés simplement, et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle piquetée de tâches de rousseur.  
Elle n'était pas belle, non.  
Elle était magnifique.  
\- Ma Dame, salua Bofur avec respect, et pour le coup, il retira sa chapka.  
Il en bégayait presque, avec l'impression très nette d'être complétement ridicule. Mais c'était bien plus fort que lui.  
\- Le berceau, expliqua pompeusement le voleur, est pour le jeune homme ici présent.  
La jeune Naine portait un enfant, un nourrisson dans ses bras. Évidemment, quel idiot. Une telle beauté ne pouvait qu'être déjà prise.  
Oh, pauvre de lui.  
Une telle situation arrivait très souvent chez les Nains. Il s'était attendu à ce que ça lui tombe dessus. Il s'y était préparé. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça fasse aussi mal.  
Mais ça le faisait.  
\- Bof'? la voix de Nori le ramena à la réalité.  
Le voleur lui agitait la main devant la figure avec un air des plus concernés.  
\- Arda à Bofur! Toujours avec nous? ironisa-t-il.  
Bofur déglutit.  
La jeune Naine le regardait avec deux grandes prunelles curieuses. Il y avait une certaine dureté au fond de ces yeux, tout compte fait. On aurait dit des yeux de revenante, qui avaient vu trop de choses.  
Ce regard.  
Bilbo avait le même.  
La fille venait de la Montagne. C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
C'était bien sa chance. Et à voir le bras protecteur que Nori passait autour des épaules de sa soeur, puisque ce devait forcément être elle, la petite Ori disparue, elle avait quitté sa prison de granit pour se retrouver dans une tour d'airain encore plus implacable, la surveillance acharnée d'un frère surprotecteur.  
\- Bof'? T'es sûr que ça va?  
Le marchand de jouet sourit bravement. C'était tellement facile pour lui de sourire que même Nori s'y laissa prendre.  
\- Un berceau, tu disais?

* * *

Bilbo avait passé une bonne journée. Une très bonne journée. Une journée de temps libre.  
L'espion était serré de tellement près qu'il se faisait plus discret et n'osait plus envoyer de corbeau depuis que la Hobbite avait abattu son dernier corbeau avec un arc d'entraînement emprunté à Frerïn. Sa première cible mouvante. Elle avait bien visé sur ce coup-là.  
Smaug dormait beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Il semblait que les dragons hibernaient, à la manière des animaux, et bien qu'il soit tout à fait possible de le réveiller de manière à ce qu'il soit opérationnel, cela le mettait généralement de mauvaise humeur. Il lui avait avoué avoir une fois dormi soixante années d'affilée, sans aucune interruption, et avoir été réveillé par un aventurier louche qui se prétendait tueur de dragon pour épater la galerie. L'imbécile avait terminé rôti dans son armure, et même pas consommé car le métal avait fondu. Un véritable gâchis, du point de vue de Smaug. Mais comme il n'était jamais agréable d'être tiré en sursaut de son sommeil par un idiot qui tapotait sans délicatesse chacune de vos écailles pour voir laquelle sonnait creux afin de trouver votre point faible, et accessoirement piochait dans votre trésor pour se remplir les poches, ça l'avait foutu en rogne et il avait décimé un troupeau entier de bovidés pour se venger. Et était aussitôt retourné se coucher sur son or, le ventre plein. Un mal pour un bien, mais il avait dû se relever quelques semaines plus tard pour évacuer le cadavre qui même cuit à point commençait sérieusement à empester.  
Bilbo n'arrivait pas exactement à définir la relation qui l'unissait à Smaug. Associés, sans doute. Amis, certainement pas. Le dragon n'avait pas d'amis et ne souhaitait visiblement pas en avoir. Disons, pas ennemis. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle souhaitait finir ses jours sous la forme d'un tas de cendres froides pour avoir voulu remplacer le coq dans son rôle de réveille-matin.

Bilbo fredonnait doucement en descendant la rue pavée, Dard battant à sa hanche. Les gens la regardaient bizarrement, mais elle s'en moquait pas mal. Oui, elle avait un style de coiffure assez, disons, particulier, mais elle, personnellement, trouvait cela très bien. Même si Tilda avait sans doute des progrès à faire.  
Tauriel devait faire une course et lui avait laissé sa fille et belle-fille. Ce n'était pas trop contraignant, l'essentiel du travail consistant à s'assoir dans un fauteuil avec le bébé dans les bras et à la bercer doucement pour la maintenir endormie. Et Tilda n'était pas une enfant turbulente prise à part. Elle avait besoin d'une source d'influence extérieure pour être potentiellement insupportable.  
La petite Itaril n'était plus vraiment l'espèce de petite mocheté frippée qu'elle avait aidé à mettre au monde. C'était une petite bestiole rosâtre et rondelette aux oreilles pointues, châtouilleuse sous les dessous de bras et entre les côtes, qui grandissait plus vite que la normale et avait pris l'habitude étrange de fixer intensément les gens de ses grands yeux verts mordoré si semblables à ceux de sa mère, et n'était jamais celle qui détournait le regard la première. Ceci dit, c'était bien plus reposant de s'occuper d'elle que des autres. Un bébé avait, après tout, l'avantage de pouvoir ni parler ni se plaindre.  
Ce n'était que quand elle avait vu Tilda arriver avec un miroir, une brosse à cheveux, un peigne et d'autre instruments de torture dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité que la Hobbite avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Finalement, elle se retrouvait, après avoir passé quelques temps le dos bien droit et le bébé bien calé dans ses bras à se demander ce que les petites mains qui se crispaient dans sa chevelure pouvaient bien être en train de faire, avec les cheveux parsemés de petites tresse fines attachées avec de jolis rubans rouges, et très honnêtement, ce n'était pas si mal, même si Tauriel, en rentrant, avait déclaré en pinçant le nez, après les avoir senties sous ses doigts, que c'était original. L'essentiel était évidemment que la petite se soit bien amusée, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de Fili et Kili, qui se devaient d'accomplir leur devoir officiel.  
Autrement dit, rester assis bien sagement en faisant semblant de s'intéresser et de comprendre ce qui se passait pendant que leur oncle rendait la justice.  
Pauvres gosses.  
Ils devaient croire qu'on les punissait alors qu'ils avaient été relativement sages. Relativement. On ne pouvait pas dire sages tout court avec eux.  
Ceci dit, cela faisait partie des moments où Bilbo se réjouissait de faire partie de la roture, parce que ces séances étaient ennuyeuses à mourir. Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne consacrait toujours une après-midi par semaine à la court de justice, et même lui semblait parfois se morfondre. Il fallait dire qu'Ered Luin était une cité relativement calmes et que les troubles se réduisaient souvent aux conflits de voisinage ou à un litige sur les différences entre les prix d'un commerce à l'autre. Rien là de bien passionnant.  
Ce qui pourrait changer si elle mettait la main sur l'espion, qui aurait droit à un procès public, si bien évidemment Smaug ne le réduisait pas en cendre avant, et dans ce cas l'évènement relèverait du sensationnel. Mais ce ne serait que ponctuel et ensuite, retour aux poules baladeuses et aux conflits de poissonniers. Aussi Bilbo n'assistait-elle généralement pas à ces séances bien que cela puisse être assez amusant de regarder deux mégères s'entredéchirer pour un morceau de terrain ou un drap envolé d'un fil à linge, et préférait aller à la taverne rejoindre Bofur, qui fermait souvent sa boutique à ce moment-là.

Le marchand de jouet était d'agréable conversation, surtout après un verre ou deux. Et il connaissait tout le monde en ville, ce qui en faisait un auxiliaire sûr pour obtenir des informations. Qui plus était, il adorait les potins, de toute façon, et était toujours au courant de tout.  
Ainsi, c'était par lui que Bilbo avait appris que le seigneur Hodr, alias le père de la petite dinde qu'était Dame Lysian, noble ruiné, avait épousé la fille d'un riche marchand de bière connue pour sa beauté et encore plus pour sa sottise, beauté et sottise dont leur fille semblait visiblement avoir hérité en plus grande quantités, pour renflouer ses finances, et qu'il était gouverné par sa femme au point de suivre son avis sur tout y compris sur la couleur de ses chaussettes. Aussi était-il probable que ce soit de la mère que vienne la brillante idée de tenter de pousser leur pauvre rejetonne gloussante dans les bras du roi.  
Bilbo les avait vu, une fois, se pavaner au marché, bouffies d'orgueil et de vanité et copies conformes l'une de l'autre. La seule différence notable était que la mère était encore plus outrageusement maquillée que la fille pour paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Et Bilbo n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement, parce que ces deux gallinacées se dégonfleraient sans doute comme des baudruches si elles avaient su ce que la famille royale pensaient réellement d'elles.  
Apparemment, toujours selon Bofur, la mère se vantait d'avoir fait partie des épouses envisagées pour Thraïn, père de Thorïn, et que seuls les goûts déplorables du Prince Couronné lui avaient fait choisir Dame Cerseì.  
Ben voyons.  
À défaut d'avoir pu mettre le grappin sur le père, elle se rabattait sur le fils. C'était tout à fait logique. Et en comparant mentalement la Naine au visage barbouillé de peinture pour se rajeunir et le portrait dans la galerie qui avait l'air bien plus vivant que les vivants eux-mêmes, Bilbo se disait qu'à la place de Thraïn, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Et rien qu'à la pensée qu'Écu-de-Chêne, Dame Dìs, le prince Frerïn et même Fili et Kili aurait pu ressembler à Dame Lysian ou à sa mère, la Hobbite frissonnait d'horreur.

Sur ces horrifiantes réflexions, Bilbo poussa la porte de la taverne et rejoignit Bofur au comptoir.  
Tout de suite, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Le Nain avait devant lui une chope de bière pleine débordante de mousse, à laquelle il ne semblait prêter aucune attention. Et il avait retiré sa chapka, posée bien sagement à côté de lui.  
C'était une vision pour le moins étrange, Bofur sans chapka. Des tas de gens se demandaient ce qu'il cachait sous son couvre-chef, à vrai dire. Certains disaient qu'il y conservait sa fortune. D'autres allaient jusqu'à parier qu'il avait des cornes.  
Rien de tout ceci.  
Rien que des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et tressés un peu dans tous les sens.  
\- Ben alors? s'enquit-elle en grimpant sur un escabeau. Ça va pas?  
Bofur soupira.  
\- Une bière, merci, fit-elle à l'attention du barman.  
Bofur soupira à nouveau. Bilbo fronça les sourcils.  
\- T'es sérieux, là?  
Pas de réaction. Elle s'empara délicatement de la chapka et se l'enfonça sur la tête. Mahal, mais c'était lourd, ce truc! Le Nain tendit la main et récupéra son couvre-chef d'un air ennuyé. Il haussa un sourcil.  
\- C'est nouveau, les tresses, commenta-t-il. C'est une coutume Hobbite?  
Elle secoua la tête, satisfaite d'être parvenue à le faire réagir un peu.  
\- Nan. Juste Tilda qui s'est amusée.  
Le gérant de la taverne posa une chope débordante devant elle et retourna essuyer des verres en tordant son torchon avec hargne, sans les quitter des yeux. C'était comme cela depuis l'incident de la fête du Solstice. Sans doute souhaitait-il leur verser la bière sur la tête au lieu de simplement la leur servir, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. La moitié du mobilier de l'établissement avait été détruite, et bien que le Roi ait payé les réparations sur sa propre cassette, ce tavernier-ci était rancunier de nature.  
Bofur continuait de se taire en fixant obstinément sa chope pleine. Peut-être devait-elle lui apposer la main sur le front pour prendre sa température. Peut-être qu'il était malade. Puis elle se rappela que les Nains ne tombaient en principe jamais malades.  
En principe.  
\- T'es pas bien, mon pote, dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence embarrassant.  
C'était un constat.  
Bofur soupira à nouveau.  
\- Arrêtes-ça, siffla-t-elle, agacée.  
Sebastian, endormi dans sa sacoche depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait quasiment oublié sa présence, choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester et sortit la tête hors du rabat de cuir en couinant son approbation à la vue des chopes. Bilbo trempa son doigt dans la bière et le lui tendit pour qu'il lèche. Cet animal était un dépravé.  
\- Tu devrais pas faire ça, commenta Bofur en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est pas un goutte qui va le bourrer.  
\- Mais ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il fait ça juste pour pouvoir te lécher les doigts? s'exclama-t-il.  
Le regard de la Hobbite fit l'aller et retour entre le hérisson aux grands yeux noirs candides et le Nain. Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- T'es con, dit-elle.  
\- Ouais, fit-il d'un ton hargneux qui ne lui était pas naturel. J'suis même leur roi, si tu veux savoir.  
Il s'empara de sa chope et en siffla une longue lampée, répandant de la mousse sur sa moustache.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème? s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. T'es amoureux ou quoi?  
Le regard noir qu'il lui renvoya lui passa l'envie de le titiller ou même de plaisanter.  
_Oh._  
D'accord.  
Bofur soupira encore et siphonna sa chope jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
\- J'crois bien qu'j'ai trouvé mon Unique, marmonna-t-il, l'air absolument misérable.  
\- Et c'est pas une bonne chose? s'enquit-elle. T'es pas supposé être content?  
\- Si, fit-il laconiquement en observant le fond de sa chope comme s'il espérait être aspiré à l'intérieur.  
Mais quel pessimiste, franchement. Si c'était si rare que ça pour un Nain de trouver son Unique, il devrait être en train de boire sa bière d'une tout autre façon. Surtout Bofur, quoi. Le type toujours optimiste.  
\- Elle est moche? C'est ça, le problème?  
Elle s'irritait. Le physique, ça ne faisait pas tout, et elle ne pensait pas que Bofur était du genre à s'arrêter à ça. Sinon, probablement qu'il ne la fréquenterait pas.  
\- Elle est magnifique, soupira béatement le Nain.  
Alors de quoi se plaignait-il?  
Tiens, ce sourire là, elle ne le connaissait pas.  
\- Mais? interrogea-t-elle.  
Il y avait un mais. Forcément.  
\- Elle a déjà un gosse, gémit le marchand de jouet. Et son frère serait capable de me castrer si il s'en apercevait.  
Ah tiens. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, ça.  
\- Ori, constata-t-elle en hochant la tête.  
Le premier inconscient qui oserait ne serait-ce déranger un cheveux de la jeune Naine ou, par extension, de son fils risquait fort bien de disparaître pour toujours sans que l'on ne retrouve jamais son cadavre. Connaissant Nori, cela avait de grandes chances de se prodire.  
\- Ori, soupira-t-il en manière d'acquiescement, faisant rouler le R sur sa langue comme pour en apprécier la saveur.  
_Mahal._  
Est-ce qu'elle-même ressemblait à ça quand elle pensait à Thorïn?  
\- Elle est pas mariée, tu sais, dit-elle, histoire de lui remonter un peu le moral.  
Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.  
\- Pas mariée et le gosse a pas de père non plus.  
Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Être un bâtard n'était en aucun cas considéré comme honteux chez les Nains, étant donné la préciosité d'un enfant. Rien ne les différenciait des enfants dits "légitimes" comme c'était le cas chez les Hommes ou les Elfes aux moeurs beaucoup plus strictes qui enfermaient généralement leurs filles jusqu'à leur mariage afin de garantir leur pureté.  
Bilbo ricana discrètement.  
Ça n'avait aucun intérêt, à part d'assurer une nuit de noce catastrophique et la destruction d'une possible relation affective avec le mari avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée. Le comble était que la réciproque n'était pas vraie pour les humains mâles, qui pouvaient faire à peu près ce qu'ils voulaient sans que cela soit critiqué. La société humaine était encore un peu arriérée à ce niveau-là, ce qui faisait de Bard un avant-gardiste puisqu'il se montrait étonnament souple avec Sigrid.  
\- Elle est libre, Bof'.  
Ouais. Ori était libre...physiquement. Ensuite, la prison de l'esprit, c'était une autre histoire. Bilbo savait à quel point c'était difficile pour l'avoir expériencé elle-même. Et elle ne savait même pas si elle s'était vraiment libéré ou si elle avait tout refoulé derrière un vernis qui risquait à tout instant de craquer.  
Cependant, quand elle voyait Ori, Bilbo se disait que tout compte fait, sous la Montagne, elle n'avait pas été dans une si mauvaise situation que ça. Elle n'avait jamais été en sécurité, mais au moins, elle avait sa liberté de mouvement. La jeune Naine n'avait pas eu cette chance. Apparemment, elle n'était qu'une enfant à la venue de l'Usurpateur, et seule Nori avait pu s'échapper. Dori, leur frère aîné, avait été tué, et la petite fille et leur mère avait été raflées et enfermées dans le harem royal. Au début, le Roi sous la Montagne n'avait prêté attention qu'à Kori, qui était renommée pour sa beauté, et qui, avec trois enfants et malgré son âge, passait pour fertile, mais quand elle était morte de chagrin et de mauvais traitement, sa fille, qui avait bien grandi entre temps, avait pris sa place. Et l'Usurpateur avait eu plus de succès avec elle, pour son malheur et celui de tous les autres.  
Cela dit, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, Bofur était bien parti. Il avait quand même réussi à la dérider, elle, la Hobbite à la limite de la dépression nerveuse. C'était dire.

Bilbo sirota lentement sa bière en observant les alentours.  
Une taverne était l'endroit rêvé pour récolter des informations. Voir de nouvelles têtes. Ce genre de choses. Tout le monde s'y retrouvait à un moment où à un autre, du marchand au paysan et du pêcheur au rentier, et avec le même objectif en tête. La Hobbite ne connaissait pas grand chose à la politique, et ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela, mais si on lui avait demandé son avis, elle aurait dit que le bon fonctionnement de la vie d'une cité ne dépendait non pas du bon vouloir du Roi, mais de celui du tavernier, et elle avait sans doute raison.  
Quand la bière manquait, rien n'allait plus. C'était pour cela que détruire la moitié de l'établissement n'était jamais une bonne idée.  
Il y avait pas mal de Nains, ce jour-là, quelques Hommes du Lac, et même un ou deux Hobbits. Bilbo les soupçonnait tous de profiter plus ou moins du faut que leurs épouses adeptes de ragots se soient toutes rendues au tribunal pour se permettre de délaisser leur travail et le foyer conjugal et d'aller respirer un grand bol d'air frais, ou plutôt, dans ce cas précis, d'alcool. Illicitement, bien sûr, même si toutes leurs tendres moitiés respectives ne devaient sûrement pas trop se faire d'illusions.  
Elle les connaissait tous plus ou moins de vue, elle avait même déjà parlé à quelques uns. Rien de bien nouveau à première vue, ni de très intéressant. La plupart discutaient en petits groupes d'amis rassemblés autour des tables. Certains jouaient aux cartes ou aux dés. Beaucoup trichaient, et personne ne le faisait remarquer, un seul contrôle suffisant généralement à mettre hors jeu la quasi intégralité des participants.  
Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait attention à elle ou même à Bofur, ce qui était normal.

Il était donc probable que si l'individu louche, assis à une table de jeu comme les autres, un peu en retrait au fond de la taverne, n'avait pas eu, contrairement à tout les autres, les yeux fixés sur elle sans en avoir l'air, elle ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.  
Sauf qu'il avait, justement, les yeux fixés sur elle, et que la Montagne était tellement peu sécurisée que Bilbo sentait quand elle était observée.  
La Hobbite raidit l'échine et reluqua le type du coin de l'oeil.  
Un Nain, brun, barbe brune, rien de particulier sinon un nez qui semblait avoir été cassé, plutôt grand et massif. Des vêtements simples, pas de signe distinctif. Banal, sans intérêt, le genre qu'on oublie sitôt après l'avoir aperçu et dont on était infoutu de se rappeler cinq minutes plus tard. Un peu comme elle, en fait, avant la Cicatrice, et ça avait été, en quelque sorte, un avantage. Le temps où elle passait inaperçue.  
Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce Nain précis quelque part. En fait, elle avait déjà vu tous les clients de la taverne quelque part, mais l'impression était différente avec celui-ci. Une impression malsaine, qui faisait se dresser les petits poils fins sur des bras, suinter ses aisselles et se contracter son estomac.  
Ce gars lui faisait peur.  
Un truc instinctif.  
\- Tu le connais, ce type-là? murmura-t-elle discrètement à l'oreille de Bofur.  
Le Nain au chapeau jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de répondre sur un ton encore plus bas.  
\- Pas trop. Sais pas comment il s'appelle. Vient ici de temps en temps, repart toujours avec une pute sous le bras.  
Bilbo avait un doute grandissant. Le Nain ne cessait de la regarder, et ses narines étaient dilatées, ses sourcils froncés, comme si la simple vue de la Hobbite lui donnait envie d'exploser de rage.  
Ou de peur?  
Elle ne savait pas trop. Il y avait aussi un dégoût flagrant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle était habituée à ce qu'on la regarde comme cela.  
\- Depuis quand tu le vois ici? souffla-t-elle à Bofur.  
Le Nain se leva sans la quitter des yeux, paya sa consommation et sortit de la taverne.  
Bofur fronça les sourcils.  
\- J'sais pas...pas depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'je suis rev'nu de la Montagne, j'crois bien.  
\- Quand vous m'avez ramenée, commenta-t-elle.  
La Hobbite tapota le dos du Nain. C'était ça  
\- Merci, vieux, dit-elle, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

Elle tenait son espion.  
L'occasion était trop belle.  
Le type venait de la Montagne, mais il avait eu le temps de se débarasser des tocs que l'on y prenait, pour se fondre dans la masse.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il avait commis une erreur.  
Restait à savoir où, précisémment, elle l'avait déjà vu.  
\- J'peux te laisser Sebastian? demanda la Hobbite en faisant passer sa sacoche par dessus sa tête, ne gardant que Dard, et jeta une pièce au gérant pour payer sa consommation.  
Bofur enfila le sac en bandoulière, sortit le hérisson et le posa sur le comptoir où celui-ci se mit à laper frénétiquement une petite flaque de bière coincée dans un creux du bois, sous le regard désapprobateur du tavernier.  
\- Tu vas où? s'enquit le Nain.  
\- Sauver vos fesses à tous, jeta-t-elle par dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Elle quitta la taverne juste à temps pour voir l'espion disparaître entre deux étals.  
Pas assez vite, néanmoins, pour qu'elle le perde de vue.  
Elle aurait bien aimé avoir Smaug avec elle. le dragon l'aurait rattrapé et plaqué au sol en trois enjambée. Il allait être déçu de n'avoir point été là. Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas dormir au mauvais moment.  
Tout en filant discrètement sa cible, Bilbo tentait désespérément de se rappeler d'où elle le connaissait, parce qu'il était clair que lui l'avait reconnue.  
C'était très frustrant.  
Un Nain comme ça, banal et plat, elle n'aurait pas du le retenir. Il avait le nez cassé. Ouais. Mais c'était pas le seul, ça arrivait à tout le monde.  
Minute.  
_Le nez cassé.  
_Toutes les déductions de Smaug lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup.  
Un soldat.  
_Tu sais que t'es dans la merde, crevette?_  
Elle savait ce que c'était, une crevette, maintenant. Ce n'était pas flatteur.  
_Voilà._  
C'était le soldat dont elle avait cassé le nez, ce jour là, sous la Montagne. Elle entendait encore l'os craquer distinctement sous son poing. Pas étonnant que lui se souvienne d'elle, et elle étouffa un ricanement. Il n'avait ni arme ni armure, cette fois-ci, et elle, elle avait Dard. On verrait bien qui allait rire, à prédent.  
Peut-être qu'il savait qu'elle le suivrait. Peut-être pas. C'était un jeu dangereux de chat et de souris dans lequel la notion de chasseur et de proie était assez floue, mais dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'échapper. Il avait causé assez de problèmes comme ça.  
Et visiblement, étant donné qu'il se dirigeait droit vers le palais, il avait l'intention d'en causer encore davantage.  
Vraiment, fulmina la Hobbit en lui emboîtant le pas, bien décidée à faire autrement plus que de lui casser le nez cette fois-ci, sa main crispée sur le pommeau de Dard, Smaug n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui. Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de lui. Elle allait faire ça toute seule, comme une grande.  
Et Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne serait fier. Il allait sourir. Son sourire, c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais de lui alors autant tirer parti de toutes les occasions qui se présentaient.  
L'adrénaline se mit à pétiller dans ses veines.  
Sans doute son heure de gloire était-elle enfin arrivée.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in..."se tortille comme Taylor Swift***  
**reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ce chapitre est celui où votre frustration est soulagée...ou pas. Rated T-M pour la violence et le langage. Entièrement POV Thorïn.**

**Kyra MB: merci! j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)**

**I own nothing :'(**

Chapitre 27

_Ever since I could remember,_  
_Everything inside of me,_  
_Just wanted to fit in_  
_I was never one for pretenders,_  
_Everything I tried to be,_  
_Just wouldn't settle in_

_If I told you what I was,_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_And if I seem dangerous,_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_I've turned into a monster,_  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_And it keeps getting stronger._

_Can I clear my conscience,_  
_If I'm different from the rest,_  
_Do I have to run and hide?_  
_I never said that I want this,_  
_This burden came to me,_  
_And it's made it's home inside_

_If I told you what I was,_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_And if I seem dangerous,_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because,_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_I've turned into a monster,_  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_And it keeps getting stronger._

_Imagine Dragons, "Monster"_

Les voix, criardes et irritantes, lui parvenaient à travers un brouillard de pensées parasites pas si désagréable que cela, mais qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche.  
À savoir...de quoi s'agissait-il, déjà?  
Deux vieilles étaient présentement en train de s'étriper joyeusement devant lui, et il ne se rappelait plus de l'objet du litige. Un histoire de poulailler bruyant. Ou était-ce les deux plaignants d'avant?  
Thorïn se redressa dans son trône et hocha la tête d'un air inspiré pour tenter de donner le change. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, que ce soit sur un trône de fer, de bois ou de pierre, et avec n'importe quelle couronne sur la tête, un Roi n'était jamais assis que sur son cul. Et à cet instant précis, ledit cul commençait à se plaindre de la raideur du trône de granit dont la fraîcheur commençait même à s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements. Mais un Roi ne pouvait décemment pas se tortiller comme un ver coupé en deux sur son trône sous prétexte de se trouver une meilleure position, ni même se faire apporter un coussin. Les esprits subtils pourraient prendre cela comme un signe de faiblesse ou pire, de préciosité. Les culs royaux étaient donc les plus mal assis de tous, et une des rare consolations de Thorïn lorsqu'il songeait à l'Usurpateur était la certitude que le trône d'Erebor, taillé de telle façon qu'on ne puisse ni tout à fait s'y tenir droit, ni s'appuyer totalement le dos contre le dossier, ni s'y avachir, était bien plus inconfortable. Rien que pour symboliser le fardeau qu'était la royauté, et pour bien rappeler au souverain, par la partie la plus dépréciée de son corps, qu'il n'était en rien au dessus de son peuple sinon par le titre. Deux chose que Daìn, Roi sous la Montagne, semblait avoir oublié ou ignorait sciemment.  
Que les voix de ces deux vieilles chèvres semblaient lointaines. Quand elles se tairaient, il demanderait à Balïn de lui résumer l'affaire en trois mots puis laisserait Durïn rendre un jugement équitable. Il lui faisait confiance sur ce coup-là. L'Immortel avait fait cela pendant des siècles, et il aimait cela. S'il n'avait été que Thorïn, et il avait honte de l'avouer, cela aurait fait longtemps que les deux pies auraient été boutées hors du palais à grand coups de bottes dans le derrière le temps qu'elles aillent vider leur querelle.  
Le Roi Nain promena un regard absent autour de lui.  
Dìs était absorbée dans une conversation chuchotée qui semblait passionnante avec sa voisine, une jeune noble à l'esprit particulièrement aiguisé.  
Fili regardait le plafond et Kili se curait discrètement le nez, tous deux assis sur leurs petits trônes de bois. Eux, au moins, avaient des coussins.  
Quand à Frerïn, il avait purement et simplement disparu de la circulation.

Thorïn soupira discrètement. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas les blâmer. Ces séances étaient toujours une épreuve de patience et de contrôle de soi. Les petites querelles de voisinage mesquines, les basses préoccupations des gens...rien là de bien intéressant. Pas étonnant que Bilbo, après une demie-séance, ait décidé de ne plus y assister et même de s'en tenir éloignée comme de la peste. Elle ne savait pas, parfois, quelle chance elle avait d'être roturière.  
_Bilbo._  
Voilà ce à quoi il pensait avant qu'une des vieilles peaux ne se mette à couiner plus fort tout d'un coup et ne le ramène à une réalité où son royal séant était abominablement mal instalée sur son siège de pierre. Dwalïn ne manquerait pas de se foutre de lui, s'il savait, et d'en faire des gorges chaudes pour les cinquantes années à venir.  
La discussion stériles des deux plaignantes tournait en rond et Thorïn se laissa à nouveau glisser dans les brumes brouillant la vision de deux grands yeux verts tristes.  
Bilbo était de plus en plus préoccupante. Pas qu'elle aille mal, non, en fait, elle allait même de mieux en mieux. Le problème venait de là.  
En un an, elle avait presque doublé de volume, et remplissait à présent ses vêtements de courbes qui bien qu'encore modestes étaient tout de même bien présentes. En fait, si on faisait bien sûr abstraction de la cicatrice traversant son petit visage de part en part, la Hobbite était en passe de devenir désirable. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais Thorïn avait déjà surpris des regards intrigués se poser sur elle. De l'intrigue à la concupiscence, il n'y avait qu'un pas.  
Bientôt, il allait frapper quelqu'un pour avoir regardé trop longtemps. Enfin, pas lui._ Durïn._  
L'Immortel hurlait dans son esprit, et cela l'effrayait, parfois.  
_Elle est à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi..._  
Il était possessif. Par bien des aspects, cela lui rappelait Thror. Mais s'agissait dans son cas uniquement d'or froid et mort, et non d'une personne vivante et complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle provoquait. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de l'enfermer ou quoi que ce soit. Non. Juste d'avoir l'oeil sur elle.  
Dans une autre vie, il, non, _Durïn_ aurait puni de mort quiconque aurait désiré sa reine. Dans cette vie-là, il devait se contenter de regards assassins.  
Elle n'avait pas de mémoire. Le _pourquoi_ lui échapperait complètement. Et elle partirait. Le pire serait qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un d'autre, même si, et c'était sa seule consolation, dans l'était actuel des choses, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Les seules personnes pour laquelle elle éprouvait un semblant d'affection, pour l'instant, c'était Kili, et les enfants en général, et la raison en était assez simple. Ils ne l'effrayaient pas, et ne représentaient pas, du moins à ses yeux, un danger pour elle.  
Lui, en revanche...  
Thorïn se renfrogna et se renfonça dans son siège.  
Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement frustrant. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas à elle, mais quand même. Il n'aurait pas du la perdre en premier lieu. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose.  
Il l'entendait encore tousser. Le sang au coin de ses lèvres, et elle qui continuait de se persuader, et d'essayer de le persuader, lui, que ce n'était rien. Ce genre de saleté, qui n'avait pas de nom, ça ne pardonnait pas. Elle venait dans la nuit et le froid, s'infiltrait dans les maisons et sous les portes, prenait ce qu'elle voulait, le dévorait de l'intérieur et repartait sans un bruit. Et aucun mur de pierre ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
Beaucoup en étaient morts.  
Lui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie après une promesse le liant pour des siècles d'attente. Une attente enfin récompensée, et malgré la situation qui semblait inextricable, la pensée le fit sourire.  
\- Balïn, dans les grandes lignes? s'enquit-il discrètement, histoire de se changer un peu les idées.  
Le vieux Nain soupira d'un air désapprobateur mais s'exécuta. Brave, fidèle, indispensable Balïn. Il faudrait le récompenser de ses peines, un de ces jours.  
\- Elles se disputent un arpent de terrain qui se trouve entre leurs deux lopins.  
\- Qu'on le partage en deux équitablement, ordonna le Roi.  
Il s'étonnait que personne n'ai pensé à ce genre de solution. Enfin, bref.  
\- Balïn, dit-il. Tu t'en chargeras.  
Le conseiller hocha la tête et nota sur son registre. La présence d'une instance officielle permettait d'éviter les récriminations et accusations d'escroquerie. Et puis de toute façon, il était probable qu'aucune des deux vieilles ne sache compter, alors diviser un arpent de terrain demandait certainement des qualifications.  
\- Amâd, gémit Kili en baîllant et tirant sur la manche de sa mère avec insistance, quand est-ce qu'on s'en va?  
Thorïn regarda son neveu avec affection.  
Cher, cher petit qui ne savait pas encore ce que c'était que le devoir. Le Roi Nain espérait que cet état durerait le plus longtemps possible. Kili, à l'instar de Frerïn et contrairement à son frère aîné, ne manifestait absolument aucun intérêt pour la politique, bien qu'il fut sans doute un peu tôt pour pouvoir l'affirmer.  
Fili, en revanche, avant que l'ennui ne le submerge, ce qui était bient compréhensible à son âge, avait écouté de toutes ses oreilles, le dos bien droit et une expression sérieuse et attentive sur le visage. Le garçon était prometteur, et les quelques leçons que commençait à lui dispenser Balïn ne faisaient que renforcer cette opinion. Il était sans doute un peu prématuré de le faire assister aux séances du conseil, mais il faudrait y réfléchir.  
Si toutefois Dìs acceptait que son fils se mêle de politique, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.  
\- Ce n'est pas fini, Kili, soupira Dìs, clairement agacée.  
Thorïn se renfrogna.  
Non, effectivement, ce n'était pas fini. Pas fini du tout. Il y avait encore tout une file de personnes de races, d'origines et professions diverses qui attendaient leur tour, certains tentant visiblement d'assassiner celui ou celle qui allait plaider contre eux avant qu'ils ne passent en jugement. D'où l'utilité des gardes, supervisés par un Dwalïn visiblement d'une humeur de dogue. Limite s'il ne grognait pas en montrant les dents. Et Thorïn était bien tenté de faire pareil étant donné le bon paquet de mécontents qui venait récriminer pour des broutilles. Sans compter ceux qui étaient juste là pour se repaître du spectacle. Surtout des commères, à vrai dire.

Il y avait du mouvement, dans l'assistance. Les gens juraient, piétinaient. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un tentait de se frayer un chemin.  
Thorïn fronça les sourcils et fit un signe de tête à Dwalïn..  
C'était un Nain des plus ordinaires, et on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose. Il jaillit de la file, comme propulsé en avant, brisant les rangs, renversant ses voisins comme des quilles, tel un bélier défonçant une muraille.  
Puis le monde de Thorïn se riva à ce qu'il tenait en main.  
Une arbalète.  
Une _putain_ d'arbalète, un de ces petits modèles repliables fixés sur un bracelet de cuir, qu'on dissimulait facilement sous une manche. Le type que Nori utilisait lorsque le voleur se changeait en assassin. Un de ces engins terriblement meurtriers dont les petits carreaux étaient souvent enduits de poison.  
La mort assurée.  
Pas pointée vers lui, néanmoins.  
Non, et Thorïn eut envie de se mettre à hurler.  
Le Nain visait Fili et Kili.  
Des _enfants_.  
Dìs se plaça instinctivement devant ses fils, leur faisant barrière de son corps. Thorïn se leva à demi de son siège.  
\- Recule, salope, ordonna le Nain.  
Ses yeux étaient fous. Sa voix tremblait, autant que sa main. Il semblait au bord de l'hystérie.  
\- Le premier qui s'approche, je lui troue la peau! menaça-t-il.  
Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Les gens immobile se pressaient contre les murs. Quelque part, un enfant se mit à pleurer. Dwalïn, ses haches brandies, comme suspendues dans les airs, semblait écumer de rage, tenu en respect par l'arbalète qui oscillait dangereusement.  
\- Longue vue au Roi sous la Montagne! hurla le Nain.  
Il allait appuyer sur la détente.  
Thorïn croisa en un éclair le regard désespéré de Dìs.  
Fili avait enlacé son petit frère et le serrait contre lui dans une étreinte à lui briser les os, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.  
_Non._  
Pas comme ça.  
Pas comme...  
Il y eut comme un mouvement flou. Quelque chose de métallique tinta sur le sol de pierre.  
Thorïn cligna des yeux, retenant son souffle.  
Le coup ne partait pas.  
L'assassin avait les yeux fixés, immenses de stupéfaction, sur le moignon sanglant se trouvant à l'emplacement exact où, quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait sa main. Puis le Nain se mit à hurler, un cri horrible de souffrance, la bouche grande ouvert comme un four noir, dents découvertes, tandis que le sang commençait à gicler de son poignet sectionné en lentes pulsations, souillant le sol de larges éclaboussures pourpres. Le tintement métallique si inquiétant avait été celui de l'arbalète rebondissant sur le sol, toujours accroché à la main tranchée quasiment au milieu de l'avant-bras, qui baignait à présent dans une mare d'hémoglobine s'élargissant toujours plus, l'index recourbé toujours pressé sur la détente.  
Kili avait les yeux fixés sur la sanglante relique, immenses et noirs. Son expression était presque curieuse.  
Dans l'assemblée, quelqu'un vomit bruyamment.  
Qui...?  
Puis il la vit.  
_Elle.  
_  
Bilbo, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru, les cheveux en batailles ornés d'étranges tresses parsemées de rubans rouges, les joues rosies, sa petite lame elfique encore dégouttante de sang.  
Sa position n'était pas bonne. Elle avait les jambes trop resserrées. Bizarre qu'il fasse attention à ce genre de détail.  
Le Nain blessé replia son moignon sanglant sous son aisselle, chancelant comme un homme ivre en se tournant lentement vers elle. Il tituba quelques pas, son visage déformé de douleur et de haine. Le coupe papier elfique lui coupa la route, piquant à la gorge à travers l'épaisse barbe brune. Le Nain s'immobilisa, tenant son membre blessé comme s'il se fut s'agit d'un petit enfant.  
\- Dois-je le tuer, Thanu men?  
La voix de la Hobbite était froide, sans émotion. Pourtant il y décelait une pointe de satisfaction. S'agissait-il donc de l'espion dont elle parlait déjà depuis quelque mois? L'insaisissable traître qui lui glissait inlassablement entre les doigts?  
Un Nain, un Nain des plus ordinaire avec un nez légèrement de travers. Un Nain qui venait de s'en prendre à des enfants sans la moindre once d'hésitation.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne ne comprenait pas. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.  
\- Non, Bilbo, dit-il calmement. Il faut l'interroger.  
La déception dans les yeux verts était visible. Elle fit voler son épée. Plusieurs fois. La barbe brune se retrouva amputée d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. En dessous, les tendons du cou saignaient, percés par la pointe de la lame. Le geste était intelligent, quoique un peu inutile.  
De toute façon, l'hémorragie était fatale. L'espion devenait plus pâle de seconde en seconde et il n'y aurait jamais assez de temps pour aller chercher Oïn.  
Mais d'abord, les priorités.  
\- Dwalïn, ordonna-t-il, fait sortir les gens. Dìs, emmène tes enfants.  
Il se redressa de toute sa taille.  
\- La séance est suspendue, tonna-t-il, histoire de se faire bien entendre de toute son assistance.  
En renaclant, Dwalïn commença à faire sortir les gens en masse, et Dìs chopa ses deux rejetons par les mains et les emmena immédiatement aux cuisines, probablement pour leur fourrer un scones ou un cookie dans la bouche et ainsi éviter les questions sans fin et surtout cette fascination morbide qu'avaient les enfants pour tout ce qui était mort ou mourant.  
Bilbo piqua la poitrine de l'espion, qui gémissait à présent sourdement. Il vacilla, glissa sur ses genoux. Ses vêtements s'imbibaient lentement de sang.  
La salle se vida progressivement. Les gens étaient de toute façon bien trop choqués pour tenter de discuter, et visiblement Dwalïn s'en accommodait fort bien.

Thorïn se leva lentement du trône. Il pressa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de la Hobbite, qui se raidit.  
Le sang glissait sous ses bottes.  
L'assassin cessa de se balancer d'avant en arrière et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un brun bourbeux, sans rien d'extraordinaire, tout comme ses traits. Un passe-partout. Pas une tête de tueur. De brute, tout au plus, et encore. Il n'était ni particulièrement grand ni massif.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne choisissait bien ses espions. Précisément parce qu'ils étaient insignifiant.  
Et ces yeux qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire le regardaient avec haine. Pourquoi? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré.  
Thorïn le considéra un moment.  
\- Dwalïn, ordonna-t-il. Apporte moi un garrot.  
Bilbo afficha une expression des plus choquée. Visiblement, la pitié ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Du moins dans cette vie là. Il aurait dû s'en rappeler.  
\- Pourquoi faire? Il va crever de toute façon, commenta-t-elle.  
Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais il ne mourrait pas sans qu'on lui ait soutiré des information. Et pour cela, il faudrait ralentir l'hémorragie. Pas l'arrêter, non, juste atténuer le flot.  
Thorïn n'avait jamais été très doué en anatomie, mais il savait que dans le poignet passait une grosse veine dont l'ouverture menait à la mort de manière assez rapide. Raison pour laquelle de nombreuses personne choisissait cette solution pour mettre fin à leur jour, bien que le suicide soit vu comme une lâcheté face à l'existence dans la culture Naine. Thorïn avait entendu parler par Nori de cette habitude qu'avait pris le Roi sous la Montagne, lorsqu'un des ces lèches-bottes qui constituait sa cour lui déplaisait, de lui envoyer, sous cachet, un petit couteau de grand prix particulièrement aiguisé. Le plus souvent sous bonne escorte afin que la besogne soit rondement exécutée. Il n'y avait point de mort plus ignominieuse.  
Sauf peut-être, comme il avait entendu Bilbo le raconter, pince sans rire, à Dìs, se faire dévorer par les rats dans son sommeil. Apparemment, c'était sa plus grande hantise.  
Le Nain estropié se mit à rire. Il avait un rire strident, entrecoupé de hoquets de douleur.  
\- Pas la peine, gargouilla-t-il. Cette petite pute m'a bien eu.  
Thorïn éprouva une envie très forte de le frapper. Comment osait-il? Puis il remarqua que Bilbo avait levé un sourcil dédaigneux.  
\- Pute, siffla-t-elle. T'as pas plus original?  
Apparemment, elle avait entendu pire.  
Il poussa un juron de douleur, recommençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Pourtant, il souriait. Un sourire de maniaque.  
\- Tu f'sais moins la maline devant le Roi, grogna-t-il sourdement, les yeux fixés sur elle.  
Bilbo pâlit nettement. Ses petits doigts se crispèrent sur la lame de son épée. _Dard._ Elle l'avait appelé Dard. Un nom approprié.  
\- Tu veux que je te remette le nez en place, rukhsul? répliqua-t-elle, une étincelle meurtrière dans le regard.  
Mais son assurance semblait avoir imperceptiblement vacillé.  
\- Bilbo, rangez cette lame, conseilla Thorïn.  
Avant qu'elle ne se blesse ou pire, qu'elle ne fasse voler la tête de l'espion d'un seul moulinet. Elle en était bien capable. La barbe était déjà éparpillée en pauvres mèches ternes sur le sol poisseux de sang, alors pourquoi pas le reste?  
La Hobbite hésita, puis remit Dard au fourreau sans discuter, avec un claquement rageur.  
\- C'est ça, obéit comme un bon petit chien, ricana le Nain agenouillé, retenant un gémissement entre ses dents serrées. T'as ouvert les cuisses bien grand quand il te l'a demandé, pas vrai?  
Bilbo serra les poings. Elle recula légèrement. Cet espion crachait son venin comme il crachait sa vie. Il la provoquait. Et elle tombait droit dans le panneau.  
\- Silence! tonna Thorïn.  
\- Quoi? cracha le Nain, usant des dernières forces qui lui restaient et s'écoulaient lentement avec son sang sur le sol de pierre pour cracher sa haine et parachever l'oeuvre de destruction de celui qui l'avait envoyé. Vous voulez pas entendre la vérité sur cette petite putain?  
\- Non, absolument pas, intervint Balïn qui jusque là s'était fait discret.  
Brave Balïn. Même si dans le cas présent, c'était un peu inutile. Il aurait pu le dire lui-même.

L'espion se lécha les lèvres en resserrant sa prise sur son moignon qui imbibait peu à peu ses vêtements de pourpre. Il devenait alarmement pâle.  
\- Le Roi voulait la baiser, siffla-t-il avec ce sourire qui paraissait à présent égrillard et en même temps tordu de douleur. Et p't'êt'bien qu'il m'aurait laissé les restes.  
Thorïn n'écoutait déjà plus. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était ce que son cousin dément aurait pu faire. Et ça l'aurait détruite.  
Elle lui avait avoué avoir rencontré le Roi sous la Montagne. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre-là. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre les détails.  
Un doute s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit.  
Daìn _savait_-il?  
Bilbo avait l'air malade de dégoût.  
Le bâtard semblait satisfait de son petit effet et ferma les yeux. Il se balançait toujours, berçant son moignon avec tendresse. Son souffle était laborieux.  
\- Il aurait laissé le gosse regarder, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça? chantonna-t-il. C'est quoi son nom, déjà? Vili?  
La Hobbite tressaillit.  
\- Ah, non, marmotta-t-il en secouant exagérément la tête. Ça c'est le père. Fichu bâtard. F'sait moins le malin quand il lui ont tranché la...  
Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Ou plus exactement, les derniers mots s'étranglèrent sur un hurlement strident. La Hobbite venait de le frapper au niveau du creux l'épaule, pas très fort, mais causant une pression insupportable sur le membre amputé maintenu sous l'aisselle. Thorïn en eut des sueurs froides.  
Le Nain bascula en arrière sur le sol, geignant pitoyablement, toute sa bravacherie envolée d'un seul coup.  
\- Tu vas peut-être crever, makk aln ha'ak, mais je peux encore te faire mal, cracha-t-elle haineusement.  
Ses phalanges étaient maculées de sang.  
\- Bilbo, assez, ordonna Thorïn.  
Il n'allait pas la laisser devenir le monstre qu'elle-même redoutait. Ce type méritait de souffrir, certes, mais pas de cette façon. La torture, c'était bon pour l'Usurpateur. Même s'il choisissait comme espion des personnes qui en plus d'être discrètes étaient de véritables ordures incapables de remord et qui ne méritaient même pas la corde pour les pendre.  
\- Pourquoi les enfants? questionna Thorïn.  
L'espion rouvrit grands les yeux, le front collé de sueur qui brillait sur son teint gris de souffrance. Il émit un rire étranglé. Un rire qui monta crescendo, secouant sa cracasse massive, résonnant sur les voûtes de pierre, entrecoupé de hoquets de douleur, un rire de dément.  
On aurait dit que ça n'aurait pas de fin.  
Il riait, riait, riait, s'étouffait presque, et ça rappelait à Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne un autre rire, un rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des décennies et dont les échos se retrouvaient parfois dans ses cauchemars.  
Il riait, se convulsait. Il _mourait_.  
Bilbo détourna les yeux, le visage fermé. La Hobbite contourna le Nain à terre, se pencha, sans égard pour ses plantes de pied qui baignaient dans le sang et risquaient à tout moment de patiner et de glisser, et ramassa l'arbalète. Dans ses petites mains, l'arme miniature toujours coincée par la grosse paluche sectionnée paraissait énorme par contraste. Elle décrocha les doigts déjà presques rigidifiés et les attaches du bracelet de cuir, une à une, délicatement. La main tranchée retomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit spongieux.  
Le Nain riait toujours alors qu'elle remettait le carreau en place et enclenchait la corde avec un calme assez effrayant.  
Thorïn savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter. Il aurait dû. Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce rire stoppe. Ce rire dément qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. L'assassinat des enfants n'avait pas de sens. C'était encore un moyen de l'atteindre, lui.  
Et ensuite, ç'aurait été quoi? Dìs? Frerïn? _Bilbo_?  
L'arbalète émit un claquement sinistre.  
Le rire s'étouffa dans un chuintement mouillé alors que le carreau se fichait dans la gorge de l'espion, s'enfonçant jusqu'à l'empennage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il s'étouffait dans un horrible gargouillement, crachant un sang épais alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'aspirer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Son poing restant se mit à marteler frénétiquement le sol de pierre alors qu'il s'arquait contre les dalles.  
Puis il s'immobilisa, sa surprise grotesque toujours imprimée sur son visage. Comme s'il était outré de mourir.

Thorïn réussit péniblement à arracher ses yeux du cadavre. Il avait vu sa part de morts affreuses, pourtant celle-ci lui faisait remonter l'estomac dans la gorge. Un beau gâchis, voilà ce que c'était. Sous la Montagne, ce Nain avait peut-être une femme, des enfants qui attendaient son retour, et qui ne le reverraient jamais et maudiraient les noms de ses assassins jusqu'à la fin des âges.  
Puis il se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit un jour.  
_Pas de famille. Pas d'attaches. Rien. Ils veulent juste une chance de sortir de la Montagne au moins un fois dans leur vie._  
Il croisa le regard de Bilbo qui lui faisait face, le Nain mort faisant comme une barrière entre eux. Les yeux vert étaient froids. N'exprimaient rien. Pour elle, c'était sans doute un acte de pitié, réalisait-il. Ou une manière de terminer son travail correctement. Pourtant, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, de même que sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux s'arrondirent un peu, comme si elle réalisait seulement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un moment, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se refermèrent, et elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête.  
Puis elle lui tourna simplement le dos et marcha vers la sortie sans un mot. De loin, on aurait dit que ses épaules tremblaient, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Ses pas laissaient une empreinte sanglante derrière elle, comme si elle avait eu les pieds chauffés à blanc. Lorsqu'elle disparut par la porte, le son de ses pas martelant le sol de moins en moins audiblement indiquait clairement qu'elle s'était mise à courir.  
À fuir.  
Loin de lui.  
Encore.  
La main de Balïn se pressa sur son épaule. Le vieux Nain le regardait avec sollicitude.  
\- Rattrape-la, dit-il.  
C'était presque un ordre.  
Thorïn secoua la tête, et son regard se dirigea vers le cadavre. Il fallait nettoyer. Enquêter.  
\- Ce n'est pas de _Thorïn_ qu'elle a besoin aujourd'hui, soupira le vieux Nain. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'elle est devenu.  
Non.  
Quelqu'un d'autre l'était, mais elle ne le savait pas.  
\- Tu savais, commenta-t-il.  
Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat.  
Le vieux Nain sourit paternellement.  
\- Thorïn, mon garçon, je te connais depuis la période où tu n'était qu'un gamin qui rampait sur le sol et que Tharkûn faisait sauter sur ses genoux à chacune de ses visites, dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
Dwalïn ricana et Balïn lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le fit taire instantanément.  
\- Va, dit-il. Mon frère et moi allons nous occuper du reste.  
Il y eut une cavalcade, puis Nori jaillit dans la salle, suivit d'un Frerïn quelque peu essoufflé.  
Ah tiens. Voilà donc où son fichu frère avait disparu ces dernières heures, le laissant rendre la justice seul. Il était allé droit chez le Maître Espion. Quand à savoir ce qui leur avait fait prendre autant de temps...  
Thorïn décida qu'il préférait ne pas savoir.  
Nori balaya la salle du regard, analysant la situation quasi-instantanément. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le cadavre.  
\- Bilbo l'a tué, commenta-t-il.  
Thorïn confirma d'un bref hochement de tête.  
\- On vient de la croiser, intervint Frerïn. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.  
À ton avis, idiot?  
Thorïn haussa les épaules et quitta la salle, suivant les empreintes sanglantes qui s'estompaient quasiment dès la sortie pour ne devenir que de faibles taches rougeâtres.  
\- Nadad, tu nous quittes déjà? le héla Frerïn.  
Thorïn sourit en entendant le son distinct d'une grosse patte de Nain claquer sur l'arrière d'un crâne de Nain tout aussi épais, et les échos de la dispute qui s'ensuivit.

Bilbo n'était pas allée très loin.  
En fait, il la trouva, affalée contre un mur dans un couloir, pas très loin de l'aile du palais contenant les appartements royaux. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même dans un angle, la tête enfouie contre ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Elle était silencieuse, mais elle tremblait comme une feuille.  
Il s'agenouilla dans la poussière face à elle, sans égard pour son lourd costume d'apparat, posa les mains sur ses frêles épaules.  
La Hobbite releva la tête. Ses joues étaient humides et elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Elle essuya rageusement ses joues de sa manche.  
\- Belladona, murmura-t-il doucement, s'enhardissant jusqu'à lui caresser les cheveux, comme on faisait pour apprivoiser un petit animal blessé.  
Il étaient doux. Assez longs pour être tressés.  
\- Qu'a-t-il fait?  
Elle le regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient bordés de rouge.  
Puis ce fut comme s'il venait de détruire une digue.  
\- Il m'a...il m'a juste embrassée, bredouilla-t-elle, et il ne savait pas si c'était de rage, de honte ou de dégoût, sans doute les trois à la fois, et Thorïn ne put s'empêcher d'être un instant soulagé.  
Juste embrassée.  
Puis la rage le submergea et il eut envie de frapper le mur jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges éclatent. Cette ordure, ce...makk aln ha'ak, avait embrassé son Unique. C'était une souillure presque pire que s'il l'avait violentée. Un baiser était supposé être l'expression de sentiments, et il en avait profané le sens. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il y avait une petite cicatrice irrégulière sur la lèvre inférieure, visiblement une déchirure.  
\- Personne m'avait jamais...jamais embrassé avant, gémit-elle. Mais personne voudrait, pas vrai? Personne...juste lui mais c'est pas normal. On n'embrasse pas les gens comme moi, c'est pas...  
Il ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage.  
Thorïn se pencha en avant, et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Immédiatement, elle se tendit comme un arc, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, mais elle ne le repoussa pas, pas plus qu'elle ne réagit. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, et elle avait le goût du métallique du sang, et du sel de ses larmes, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre qu'il reconnut instantanément. Ce quelque chose qui lui avait tant manqué pendant des siècles, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à définir et qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.  
Il reposa sa main à plat sur sa joue humide, inclina la tête sur le côté pour changer l'angle. La petite main de la Hobbite se referma sur son poignet.  
Il rompit le baiser.  
Les pommettes de Bilbo étaient légèrement rosies, son souffle saccadé.  
Il appuya son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains.  
\- Oubliez-le, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-elle.  
Son ton était presque suppliant, et elle ne savait sûrement pas pourquoi.  
\- Bientôt, promit-il, et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle le rencontra à mi-chemin et ouvrit la bouche pour lui comme une fleur sous les rayons du soleil. Elle était maladroite, à l'image de leur baiser, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs nez se cognaient l'un contre l'autre, mais elle l'avait été aussi, lors de leur première vie. Grâces soit rendues à Yavanna, elle apprenait vite. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, son autre main pressant l'arrière de sa tête pour la rapprocher de lui. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les étranges tresses qui parsemaient se cheveux, songeant à quel point elle serait belle quand il les aurait remplacé par ses tresses à lui. Il ne savait plus trop lequel des deux embrassait l'autre, mais elle, en tout cas, l'embrassait comme si elle était désespérée, sa langue malhabile dansant furieusement avec la sienne, ses mains crispées dans la fourrure du col de son manteau.  
\- Men lananubukhs menu, Âmralimê, murmura-t-il alors que leurs bouches se séparaient avant de se retrouver presque immédiatement.  
Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal, et son dos aussi, mais ce n'était guère important.  
\- Je...je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.  
Il sourit, frottant son nez contre le sien.  
\- Bientôt, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.  
Dans son esprit embrumé, Durïn, l'autre lui-même, rugissait de triomphe.

**toujours frustrés ou pas?  
reviews?**

**Si vous voulez une idée de la façon dont j'ai imaginé leur baiser, allez sur YouTube regarder celui de la fin de North and South (Richaaaaaaard!).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bon. Je me doute que vous l'attendiez, celui-là. Rated M pour les passages en italique, comme ça ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent sauter :)**

**Guest: Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi je l'attendais ;) merci de ta review!**

**Kyra MB: merci ;) POV Bilbo ce chapitre. c'est vrai que Thorïn est moins sombre parce qu'il a un peu plus de recul.**

**Par ailleurs, je me suis récemment mise à la série The Musketeers, et franchement, allez-y parce que c'est très, très bon (et qu'il y a Ryan Gage, _alias_ ce cher Alfrid).**

Chapitre 28

_Vacancy was lit, the guests were checking in_  
_ The concierge was cold,_  
_ The water pipes had mold all over them_  
_ The room was fit for two,_  
_ The bed was left in ruins_  
_ The neighbor was knocking, yeah_  
_ But no one would let him in_

_ Touch me, yeah_  
_ I want you to touch me there_  
_ Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_ Feel like I am human_

_ Dancing through the night_  
_ A vodka and a sprite_  
_ A glimpse of the silhouettes_  
_ A night that they never forget_

_ Touch me, yeah_  
_ I want you to touch me there_  
_ Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_ Feel like I am human_

_ Touch me, yeah_  
_ I want you to touch me there_  
_ Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_ Feel like I am human_

_ She sought death on a queen-sized bed_  
_ And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill,_  
_ So now you're dead."_

_ Touch me, yeah_  
_ I want you to touch me there_  
_ Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_ Feel like I am human_

_ Touch me, yeah_  
_ I want you to touch me there_  
_ Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_ Feel like I am human, again_

_The Neighborhood, "A little death"_

Derrière ses paupières closes, l'esprit de Bilbo était en plein dilemne et se demandait si elle devait se résoudre, à un moment où à un autre, à les ouvrir. De peur que le rêve merveilleux qu'elle venait de faire ne se dissolve comme de la fumée dans les airs qu'elle tenterait vainement de retenir avec ses doigts. Elle en ressentait encore les effets, sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, encore plongée dans cet instant délicieux à la frontière du sommeil et de la réalité, et dans lequel ces deux mondes se confondaient. L'atmosphère de son rêve était si douce qu'elle aurait voulu en profiter encore un peu avant de retourner vers la froideur de la réalité.  
Au moins, elle avait chaud. Les fourrures épaisses étaient douces contre sa peau nue, sous son dos et autour d'elle. C'était comme être entourée d'un cocon soyeux et protecteur qui la protègeait de l'extérieur gelé par l'hiver, aidé par le foyer assoupi dont elle entendait les crépitements dans le noir. Ce n'était pas, néanmoins, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de sécurité qui lui faisait tant de bien.  
Non.  
Comme dans son rêve, les bras de Thorïn était autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa large épaule, et la berçant à la manière d'un petit enfant somnolent. Il avait des bras puissants, qui auraient pu la briser en deux comme une brindille et pourtant la maintenaient délicatement comme si elle eut été faite de verre. Bilbo ronronna et enfouit son nez dans la toison douce qui lui recouvrait le torse, respirant à fond son odeur si enivrante. Les fourrures en étaient imprègnées également, et elle avait l'agréable impression d'être complètement cernée par lui, protègée dans la cage de ses bras. Sous son oreille, la lente pulsation de son coeur résonnait sourdemment et puissamment.  
Elle pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de rêve, après tout.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.  
La lumière lui effleurait le visage par la fenêtre. C'était une lumière d'hiver, froide, qui donnait l'impression de lutter avec les restes de celle, chaude, qui émanaient encore de l'âtre presque éteint. Elle tourna la tête. Les rideaux étaient entrouverts pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil. Il avait neigé.  
C'était vrai.  
Elle avait oublié à quel point la nuit tombait tôt, en hiver. Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque Thorïn et elle étaient tombés sur son lit à lui, à bout de souffle, dans un chaos de membres entremêlés.  
En rêve, bien sûr.  
Cela ne serait jamais arrivé dans la réalité, n'est-ce pas?

_Thorïn la porte sans effort, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Ses bras sont autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et elle rit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, parce que sa barbe la taquine un peu.  
Brusquement, son dos heurte les fourrures du lit, s'enfonçant légèrement. __Il est lourd au dessus d'elle, l'immobilisant complètement. Ce n'est pas un poids désagréable._  
_Ses puissantes mains descendent lentement sur ses hanches, et elle peut les sentir brûler à travers ses vêtements.  
__C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rend compte à quel point il semble un géant comparé à elle._  
_Il repose son front contre le sien. Ses yeux sont fermés. Il a des cils très longs et fournis. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent comme un rideau de nuit autour de sa tête, les coupant comme un rempart du reste du monde._  
_Un de ses genoux s'est logé entre ses cuisses et quand elle tente de bouger, la chaleur se répand dans tout son corps à partir de ce point, et son dos s'arque légèrement contre lui._  
_Quand il rouvre les yeux, ils sont presque noirs tant la pupilles est dilatée, à la manière d'un prédateur. __Leurs nez se frôlent, leurs souffles s'entremêlent. Elle a encore la saveur de sa bouche sur la langue. Elle veut y goûter à nouveau. Un besoin dévorant._  
_\- Bilbo, murmure-t-il, alangui. J'ai envie de toi._

Dans son rêve, évidemment.  
Thorïn n'aurait jamais dit cela dans la réalité, bien que ce seul souvenir soit suffisant pour envoyer des frissons de délice le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Elle avait dû aller se coucher bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Bilbo fronça les sourcils.  
Étrange.  
Ce lit n'était certainement pas le sien. Celui dans lequel elle était présentemment couchée, à longs baldaquins bleu roi repliés, était assez grand pour qu'on puisse y dormir à cinq, et de longues fourrures argentées miroitantes tenaient lieu de couverture.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux plus grands.  
Non. Définitivement.  
Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs Sebastian n'était pas en vue. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissé à Bofur. Au moins, c'était un songe cohérent.  
Elle ne savait pas que d'un rêve on pouvait s'éveiller pour glisser dans un autre, parce que le décor était toujours exactement le même. La chambre était spacieuse, les murs de pierre recouverts de lourdes tapisseries ouvragées présentant des scènes, stylisées, bien sûr, de l'histoire des Nains. Il y avait une bibliothèque, et devant la grande cheminée pleine de cendres encore rougeoyantes, une immense peau de Warg blanche, avec encore la tête à la gueule grande ouverte, crocs exposés, les pattes et la queue étalées en étoile.  
Tiens, était-ce bien sa tunique, sur le museau du Warg, comme si on l'y avait lancée?  
En fait, il y avait des vêtements éparpillés à travers toute la pièce, et tous ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle ne portait pas, après tout, de bottes. Ce qui signifiait que dans ce rêve, elle dormait nue, sur un Nain tout aussi nu. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pouvait déduire, parce qu'elle ne sentait que les fourrures sur sa peau et rien d'autre, et que même si Écu-de-Chêne était à moitié enfoui dessous, il y avait un pantalon qui traînait sur le plancher.  
Elle aurait pu mourir d'embarras.  
Bilbo referma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre le Nain. Le fait que ce soit un rêve ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas en profiter jusqu'au bout. Après tout, la prochaine fois qu'elle se réveillerait, ce serait dans sa petite chambre, son petit lit aux couvertures qui ne seraient jamais aussi douces que les fourrures qui la recouvraient actuellement. Toute seule, dans un lit terriblement vide. Et elle aurait froid.

_Thorïn fait passer sa tunique par dessus sa tête et la balance négligemment à travers la pièce. Il s'est déjà débarrassé de ses bottes, et son lourd manteau d'apparat doit être abandonné quelque part entre le lit et l'antichambre. __Mais cette fois-ci il n'y a plus aucun obstacle entre ses mains à elle et sa peau nue à lui et elle a peine à croire qu'elle a le droit de toucher._  
_Il est magnifique, ce Nain, et elle a l'impression d'être un intruse, une voleuse s'emparant de quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas._  
_Quand elle pose une main hésitante sur son torse, juste au dessus du coeur, les poils doux s'enroulent autour de ses doigts, et elle peut en sentir les battements puissants comme si elle le tenait au creux de sa paume._  
_Il ferme les yeux, tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, découvrant sa gorge. Elle a lu quelque part que c'était un signe de confiance, chez les prédateurs, et c'est vrai qu'il a des airs de loup, dangereux et sauvage. __Elle se demande s'il sait ce qu'il fait en se rendant vulnérable pour elle, avec pour seule armure le tatouage runique dont elle suit un moment du doigt les fascinants motifs._  
_Sa main glisse vers le haut, caresse sa barbe et l'angle de sa mâchoire, enlace sa pommette. __Les mains du Nain se pressent sur ses hanches, traçant des cercles lents à travers le tissu. Elle ressent la chaleur de ses doigts comme si elle avait été nue, et si le vêtement se consumait, elle ne serait pas surprise._  
_Il se penche en avant et leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau. Un torrent de lave en fusion se déverse en dessous de son estomac et elle se demande soudain si elle pourrait un jour s'en lasser. Ce serait une hérésie. __Embrasser Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, le premier homme à l'avoir véritablement embrassé, est l'expérience la plus intense qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Le Roi sous la Montagne ne compte pas. Il s'est contenté de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Thorïn donne autant qu'il reçoit._  
_Le baiser les rapproche, jusqu'à ce que que la seule barrière qui les sépare encore réellement soit la tunique de la Hobbite qui se froisse entre leurs deux corps.  
_  
_Thorïn fait lentement remonter ses mains dans son dos, atteint le col du vêtement._  
_Bilbo se fige. Par réflexe, elle agrippe les poignets du Nain._  
_Évidemment. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il allait vouloir la voir nue. Mais il allait aussi voir à quel point elle était laide et scarifiée et pitoyable à côté de lui qui était si...parfait, et il n'allait plus avoir envie d'elle. __Et s'il voyait son dos, ce serait encore pire._  
_Pourtant, elle veut cela. Le sentir contre elle, sans cette stupide tunique insensible._  
_Thorïn la considère d'un air interrogateur, et elle secoue la tête, sentant des larmes commencer à brûler dans ses yeux.  
Oh, c'est trop bête._  
_Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas._  
_Il se redresse sans un mot, démêle leurs jambes, se dégage des couvertures et glisse au bas du lit. La perte de contact est suffisante pour donner envie à Bilbo de hurler de détresse. __Le Nain s'accroupit près de l'âtre, le tisonne un moment, et les muscles de son dos puissant roulent sous sa peau, suivant le mouvement. Puis il se redresse et commence à moucher les chandelles une à une, et les ténèbres envahissent peu à peu la pièce._  
_Comment a-t-il compris, elle n'en sait rien. Mais il la verra...sans la voir._  
_La solution lui paraît acceptable, et l'angoisse se dissipe si bien qu'elle se sente même assez courageuse pour retirer sa tunique qu'elle envoie balader à travers la chambre. Après quelques secondes, elle décide également que son pantalon doit disparaître. __L'air froid heurte sa peau, faisant hérisser tous les poils de son corps, et elle s'enfouit sous les fourrures._  
_Elle se sent indécente, et elle se rend compte qu'elle aime ça, même si elle ne sait que présager de la suite. Mais c'est sans doute un comportement bien indigne d'une respectable Hobbite. Les poils des pieds de toutes les mégères que compte Ered Luin en tomberaient si elles savaient._  
_Thorïn souffle la dernière bougie et c'est enfin le noir. Dehors, il fait nuit, mais la lune filtre suffisamment à travers les rideaux pour qu'elle puisse distinguer clairement sa silhouette auréolée d'argent par l'astre nocturne se diriger souplement vers le lit._  
_Il grimpe sur le matelas, s'agenouille, glisse une main sous les couvertures. Rencontre la peau nue de son sein. Bilbo frissonne malgré elle d'excitation. __Dans les ténèbres, les dents blanches de Thorïn s'étalent telles des perles dans son large sourire prédateur. __Il repousse les fourrures, et elle résiste à l'envie de se couvrir. Bilbo se rend soudain compte qu'elle n'a jamais été complètement dévêtue pendant ses malheureuses précédentes...réunions._  
_Il déboucle rapidement sa ceinture, un son qu'elle n'aime pas d'ordinaire mais qui ici lui semble un peu plus rassurant, et fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes puissantes, agenouillé près de ses cuisses closes. Qu'elle va bientôt devoir ouvrir, elle le sait._  
_Les yeux de Bilbo s'écarquillent alors qu'il se libère du vêtement. __Elle a déjà vu des hommes nus avant. Là n'est pas le problème. __Sauf que Thorïn, pour ce qu'elle peut distinguer dans la pénombre, est...admirablement proportionné. Comment diable est-elle sensée s'adapter à...ça?_  
_C'est terrifiant.  
Mais elle veux lui donner cela.  
Du plaisir._  
_Elle a l'impression d'être une souris face à un gros chat, et dans l'incapacité totale d'avoir même l'envie de s'échapper._

_Thorïn pose une main sur son genoux. Elle comprend le message et se force à se détendre assez pour lui permettre l'accès. Il embrasse doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa féminité, mais sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer cette partie si sensible d'elle-même qui semble avoir acquis dans les dernière minutes une volonté propre, et veulent désespérément quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à formuler et qui avait rapport à lui, à sa bouche et à ses doigts._  
_Elle veut qu'il la touche...là._  
_Douce Yavanna._  
_Pourquoi cet endroit précis? N'y en a-t-il pas un autre moins embarrassant?_  
_Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce pourquoi elle supplie d'un filet de voix desespéré._  
_\- Shhh, susurre-t-il. Patience._  
_Il s'agenouille entre ses jambes, pose les mains sur ses chevilles, joue un instant avec la fourrure naturelle qui les recouvre, les remonte lentement sur ses cuisses, la forçant à les écarter doucement et à les reposer sur ses larges épaules._  
_Le fantôme de ses doigts effleure l'endroit en question et elle sursaute presque._  
_\- Tu es déjà humide, murmure-t-il._  
_\- C'est...c'est une mauvaise chose?_  
_Elle le savait. Quelque chose ne va pas avec son corps._  
_\- Une très bonne chose._  
_Il sourit. Elle le sent dans sa voix._  
_Puis son souffle remplace ses doigts et il dépose un baiser sur son intimité et fait _quelque chose_ et elle n'ose pas regarder et se couvre le visage de ses mains mais c'est fantastique et tellement bon et..._  
_Peut-être est-ce un truc de Roi. Pour les Dames. __Mais elle n'est pas une Dame.  
_  
_Bilbo ne savait pas qu'on pouvait ressentir...cela, quoi que ce fut. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de savourer les sensations intoxicantes qui envahissent ses sens alors qu'elle laisse échapper un cri étranglé, se tord contre sa bouche, croise ses jambes autour de sa tête et enfonce ses mains dans ses cheveux._  
_Cela n'a pas de fin. Il la torture, et elle n'en finit pas de brûler, et elle se demande, à travers le tourbillon qui l'arrache à elle-même pièce par pièce, s'il n'a pas l'intention de la tuer. De la punir parce que plus tôt dans la journée, elle a tué un homme. Elle lui a désobéi, et voilà son châtiment._  
_Et il n'a aucune pitié._  
_Il aggripe ses hanches, sûr d'y laisser des bleus, la plaquant contre les fourrures du lit royal, et continue de la dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une vague chaude et douce de lumière remonter en elle, comme lorsqu'on se laisse porter par le flux et le reflux d'une marée, alors qu'elle s'arque à l'extrême contre les couvertures avec l'impression que son dos va se briser en deux, et qu'elle s'effondre sur le lit, tremblante et gémissante, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Comme si on lui avait drainé toutes ses forces d'un coup._  
_\- Thorïn..._  
_Elle ne sait pas si elle osera seulement le regarder dans les yeux après ça._  
_Elle regarde le plafond à la place, tentant désespérement de respirer convenablement. Il y a des étoiles sur le ciel de lit de tissu bleu. Pas aussi brillantes que celles qu'elle a crut voir il y a un instant._

Elle était réveillée pour la seconde fois, certes, mais il n'y avait aucun changements. Le lit n'était toujours pas le sien, il y avait toujours une peau de Warg avec sa tunique accrochée sur le museau devant la cheminée et Thorïn Écu-de Chêne avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle et ne semblait nullement décidé à lâcher prise.  
Elle se pinça. La douleur fut vive, aigüe et très, très réelle, et immédiatement, la Hobbite se transforma en statue, n'osant plus faire un mouvement. Son cerveau peinait à assimiler l'information.  
Elle était bien réveillée.  
Elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.  
Elle était nue.  
Elle avait passé une nuit absolument torride avec un Nain qui n'était autre que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, ce qui signifiait que c'était le Roi d'Ered Luin en personne qui était actuellement en train de lui servir d'oreiller, un oreiller très nu et très confortable, d'ailleurs.  
Elle avait aimé ça.  
Le dernier point lui apparut comme une évidence pour le moins très claire.  
_Fâsak._  
Elle était dans la merde, au moins jusqu'au dessus des oreilles.  
Il n'avait pas vu ni son dos, ni ses cicatrices, du moins elle pouvait l'espérer, même si les Nains avaient une meilleure vision nocturne que les Hobbits, mais il devait les avoir sentis sous lui, sous ses mains, quand ils avaient...  
Bilbo enfouit son visage enflammé dans les fourrures.  
Elle n'osait même pas pensé à ce qui allait se passer quand il se réveillerait.  
Il était un Roi. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Rois. Ils prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, parce que c'était leur droit.  
Cela ne signifiait sans doute rien pour lui. Juste une nuit passée entre les jambes d'une jeune femme plus que consentante.  
Pourtant, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne avait donné autant qu'il avait prit, cette nuit-là.

_Bilbo joue doucement avec les boucles noires dans lesquelles sa main s'est enfoncée. Elles sont douces et longues et bien plus épaisses que les siennes. Une crinière pareille, ce devrait être tout bonnement interdit._  
_Un nouveau baiser langoureux mais Ô combien frustrant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse lui arrache un gémissement involontaire._  
_\- Thanu men, halète-t-elle._  
_Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais cela suffit à le faire remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à être totalement niché entre ses jambes, torse contre torse et hanches contre hanches, faisant passer ses cuisses de ses épaules à sa taille, lui aggripant la nuque pour la forcer à renverser la tête en arrière. __Il l'embrasse à nouveau, pillant sa bouche ouverte et sans défense, imposant d'autorité un rythme langoureux à sa langue, et il y a une saveur nouvelle et étrange et ses joues s'embrasent lorsqu'elle compris ce que c'est._  
_Ses jambes se ressèrent autour de la taille du Roi et elle peut sentir sa virilité conquérante pressée contre elle._  
_Puis la Peur se réveille, toujours au plus mauvais moment. Elle ne peut pas lui donner accès à quelque chose qui a déjà été souillé par les pires spécimens de la lie d'Arda.  
__Elle panique, veut refermer ses jambes._  
_Il roule légèrement des hanches._  
_Elle ne se savait même pas être capable de produire un tel son que celui qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Un frisson d'excitation et de désir descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale._  
_Elle est tellement, oh, tellement prête. Pour quoi exactement, ça reste encore à voir._  
_Il lui mordille le bout de l'oreille, murmurant dans sa langue rocailleuse des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas. __Des mots qui sonnent rudes et durs, comme Thorïn, mais ses mains sont douces et fermes alors qu'elles explorent son corps, presque avec timidité. __Elle sait maintenant qu'il va probablement la briser. Les Hobbits se brisent si facilement, et elle n'est pas de taille à lui résister._  
_Mais que Mahal la maudisse si elle n'en a pas envie.  
_  
_Thorïn recule un peu, se haussant sur les coudes, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. __Dans le noir, ses yeux ont la couleur de l'argent, et brillent, interrogateur. Il demande la permission d'aller plus loin. Personne ne s'est jamais donné cette peine jusque là._  
_Bilbo ferme les yeux._  
_Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle peut regarder son amant dans les yeux. Elle le voit. Et lui ne verra pas son dos, sa disgrâce, les traces de son infortune. La perspective la soulage et la laisse bizarrement excitée._  
_Il se penche en avant, dévore de baisers sa poitrine sensible._  
_Elle se débat pour libèrer ses poignets qu'il a emprisonné dans ses mains, rue, se presse contre ses hanches. __Bilbo libère une main à force, qui plonge aussitôt dans ses cheveux, ses ongles raclant son cuir chevelu._  
_La main libre du Nain file le long de son corps, caressant la peau douce du bout des doigts, se glissant entre lui-même et les cuisses moites de la Hobbite. Elle tente à nouveau de les refermer, cette fois pour le maintenir où il est._  
_\- Dis moi ce que tu veux, souffle-t-il à son oreille._  
_Il veut qu'elle le supplie.  
Soit._  
_Cela fait longtemps, des années en fait, qu'elle n'a plus de fierté à perdre._  
_Mais elle n'a plus de voix pour supplier et elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que geindre doucement et soulever ses hanches contre celles du Roi. Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir exactement ce qu'elle fait, ou devrait faire, ni ce qu'elle veut, mais elle sait qu'elle le veut lui, et c'est suffisant._  
_\- Dis moi, Bilbo..._  
_Il lui taquine de la langue le bout de l'oreille et elle gémit doucement._  
_\- Belladonna, murmure-t-il._  
_Sa voix est désespérée, erraillée, presque inaudible, mais l'entendre prononcer son nom envoit un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.  
_  
_Et puis il roule des hanches et l'instant d'après il est en elle._  
_Elle se tend comme un arc sous son corps et gémit de douleur, des larmes de souffrance roulant de ses paupières fermées. __Ça fait mal. Comme les autres fois._  
_Trop de sensations d'un seul coup._  
_Quelle idiote d'avoir cru que ça serait différent._  
_\- Thorïn...attends, grimace-t-elle.  
__Il se retire lentement, avant de pousser à nouveau, allant et venant précautionneusement, caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer, embrassant le creux de son cou avec révérence. __Bilbo remue maladroitement des hanches pour s'habituer et resserre ses jambes autour de sa taille, et elle se sent mieux. I__l remonte sa main le long de son bras, glissant sa paume contre la sienne et entrelace lentement leurs doigts, plaquant son poignet contre le matelas._  
_C'est nettement mieux, et puis elle commence à _ressentir,_ et le monde s'écroule autour d'elle._  
_Thorïn essaie d'être doux, d'aller lentement, et elle lui en est reconnaissante, mais ce n'est pas assez._  
_À présent, elle veut plus.  
Beaucoup plus._  
_Il peut bien la rejeter après ça, elle a eu son Roi à elle, en elle pendant une nuit, et ça lui suffit._  
_Elle roule tentativement des hanches, secouée de spasmes de plaisir. __Il s'empare de sa bouche avec avidité, étouffant ses miaulements d'extase. __Les ongles de la Hobbite se plantent dans son dos alors qu'il la plaque violemment sur le matelas sous la force de ses coups de rein._  
_Elle met un certain temps à comprendre que c'est elle qui produit tous ces sons, et que c'est son nom qu'elle répète, sanglote sans fin comme un mantra._  
Thorïn Thorïn Thorïn Thorïn Thorïn...  
_Il murmure en Khuzdul dans son oreille, des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais dits d'une voix si grave, glissant sur sa peau comme de la soie, que le sens ne fait guère de doute.  
__Brusquement, elle se cambre contre lui et hurle jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise alors qu'elle a l'impression que son corps est trop étroit pour contenir tout ce qu'elle ressent, et le monde explose brusquement dans un grondement de tonnerre couvert par le battement de son coeur affolé à l'unisson avec celui d'un Roi Nain en exil._  
_C'est comme mourir, de la plus délicieuse des façons, s'annihiler volontairement et ne plus vouloir revenir._  
_Thorïn pousse un bref juron en Khuzdul et augmente son rythme, au point que le lit grince et craque dangereusement. Il se redresse brusquement au dessus de son petit corps pantelant, rugissant son plaisir, avant de se libérer en elle.  
_  
_Le Roi enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant à fond tandis qu'elle lui caresse doucement le dos avec timidité, sentant les muscles puissants onduler sous ses doigts. Quelque chose d'humide sous ses phalanges, trop épais pour être de la sueur. Du sang. Elle lui a griffé les épaules à un moment, elle ne se rappelle pas quand._  
_Thorïn roule brusquement sur le dos. Il est aussi essoufflé qu'elle, les yeux fermés, bouche entrouverte, cheveux humides de sueur étalés sur les oreillers. Son torse monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration desordonnée._  
_Maintenant qu'elle est coupée de la chaleur de son corps, Bilbo a froid, même sous les fourrures._  
_C'est fait, alors. Il a prit son plaisir, il en est satisfait, et c'est tout. __Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a envie de pleurer. __C'est déjà plus que tout ce que quelqu'un comme elle peut oser espérer._  
_La Hobbite se roule en boule sur son côté du lit. Ferme les yeux. Elle va dormir jusqu'à l'aube, enfin, si toutefois elle y arrive et qu'il ne l'éjecte pas du lit, et puis ensuite elle ramassera ses vêtements et elle partira. Elle l'a déjà fait. Ce sera juste plus dur, parce que quitter l'abri chaud des fourrures est autre chose que de se lever d'un sol de pierre qu'on ne souhaite que quitter._  
_Si le Roi veut la revoir, tant mieux. S'il ne veut pas...tant pis._  
_Elle sait juste que rien que pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait ressentir, elle pourrait fort bien se contenter d'être sa putain et d'ouvrir à nouveau les cuisses sur simple commande. Ce n'est pas une concession facile. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas douée pour ça._  
_Enfin.  
Elle réfléchira à tout ça demain, parce qu'elle se sent si épuisée qu'elle n'est même pas sûre, si elle se levait, de tenir sur ses jambes._  
_Stupide Nain hypertrophié de partout. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, ceci dit._  
_Derrière ses yeux clos, elle écoute la lourde respiration du Roi se calmer. Elle sent la chaleur qui irradie de lui réchauffer les draps, mais elle n'ose pas s'en rapprocher._  
_Elle se sent misérable._  
_Elle voudrait ne pas ressentir, mais elle ne peut pas.  
Non.  
Elle ne va pas pleurer. Peu importe si ses yeux commencent à brûler._  
_\- Bilbo, murmure-t-il doucement._  
_Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Elle veut dormir.  
__Des doigts calleux caressent le côté de son visage, repoussant derrière son oreille dont il retrace la pointe, comme par accident, les mèches courtes balayant sa peau couverte de sueur. __Il en a défait les tresses, plus tôt. Elle demandera à Tilda de les refaire._  
_\- Bilbo._  
_Sa voix est tendre. Basse. Presque suppliante._  
_\- Viens là._  
_Elle se retrouve enveloppée dans l'étreinte puissante de ses bras, plaquée contre la chaleur de son corps. __Bilbo soupire d'aise, cale son visage dans l'épaule du Nain. Il lui embrasse le sommet du crâne. Ses larges paumes lui massent les épaules._  
_C'est une étrange sensation, mais alors qu'elle se laisse glisser dans le sommeil, elle a l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose de perdu il y a très, très longtemps._

Bilbo entreprit avec précaution de se libérer des bras du Nain sans le réveiller, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il était lourd, l'animal. Mais elle y parvint, seulement pour regretter immédiatement la chaleur qu'il dégageait lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le lit, et que les fourrures glissèrent. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait geler sur place. Il faisait jour, à présent, et un seul regard sur son corps, les marques de crocs sur sa hanche, les estafilades croisées sur ses jambes minces, et surtout son dos qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, qui étaient désormais pleinement visible dans la lumière matinale, la força à se lever.  
Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol, ses genoux faillirent lâcher. Elle était complètement éreintée. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais tout son être lui hurlait de retourner se fourrer sous les fourrures.  
Bilbo secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour récupérer sa tunique sur la descente de lit. La gueule du Warg était grande ouverte, les crocs jaunis encore sortis sur un grognement menaçant, et les yeux, même s'ils étaient de verre, la fixaient méchamment.  
La Hobbite récupéra le vêtement. Le tissu semblait plus rêche que d'habitude entre ses doigts.  
\- Bilbo?  
Oh_ non._  
Elle se figea, paniqua.  
Tourna la tête.  
Redressé sur un coude, ses longs cheveux noirs balayant négligemment sa figure, son torse et ses épaules, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, Thorïn avait le regard fixé sur son dos. Son expression était indéchiffrable.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.  
\- Qui a fait cela?  
Thorïn se leva dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité, absolument pas honteux. Elle détourna la tête sans rien dire, les yeux brouillés de larmes brûlantes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler.  
Le Nain l'enlaça par derrière, reposant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.  
\- Bilbo, Ghivashel, ordonna-t-il, regarde-moi.  
Non. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
\- Que s'est-il passé?  
La Hobbite déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne. Même pas à Nori.  
\- Je voulais passer la Porte, dit-elle finalement d'un voix mal assurée. Un coup de fouet pour chaque mètre de distance, Il a dit.  
Nul besoin de préciser qui était le _Il_.  
\- J'étais à cinquante mètres, acheva-t-elle sombrement.  
\- Cinquante?  
Son ton sonnait étrangement horrifié.  
Oui, elle savait. Cinquante coups de ces fouets Orcs ornés de fer et jamais nettoyés étaient suffisants pour tuer un Humain adulte. Elle avait perdu connaissance à vingt. Elle le savait. C'était quand elle avait cessé d'entendre le Roi sous la Montagne compter à voix haute. Et elle n'était plus là pour sentir le fer rouge être appliqué sur son dos à vif et sa chair déjà arrachée se carboniser. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait survécu à _ça_.  
Derrière elle, le Roi se tendit. Ses mains se crispèrent un peu sur ses épaules.  
\- C'est laid, n'est-ce pas? osa-t-elle.  
La large main du Nain se plaqua dans le creux de ses reins, remonta lentement jusqu'à ses omoplates, s'enroula autour de sa gorge, l'obligeant à incliner la tête en arrière sur son épaule massive, ses épaules calées contre son torse brûlant.  
Il embrassa doucement la base de son cou, là où les premières entailles commençaient, sa barbe la chatouillant un peu, bien que les cicatrices soient complètement insensibles. L'autre main de Thorïn se plaça sur son estomac, la maintenant contre lui alors qu'il pressait son bassin nu contre le bas de son dos.  
_Oh._  
\- Tu le sens? murmura-t-il à son oreille. À quel point j'ai envie de toi?  
Elle hocha la tête, se retenant de gémir tout haut lorsqu'il roula légèrement des hanches pour appuyer ses propos.  
\- Est-ce que tes cicatrices y changent quelque chose?  
Ele se mordit les lèvres.  
\- N...non.  
Il mordilla la pointe sensible de son oreille et elle s'arqua imperceptiblement contre lui.  
\- Elles montrent juste que ma Hobbite est courageuse.  
La Hobbite en question ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Pas lorsqu'elle était enserrée dans la puissante étreinte d'un Roi Nain en exil, ses sens submergés par son odeur, son toucher...  
Son esprit la pressait de s'abandonner au fur et à mesure que la bouche chaude de Thorïn recommençait à lui dévorer la nuque. Elle se sentait bien. Moins effrayée.  
\- Votre Majesté, je..  
\- Ne suis-je vraiment que cela pour toi, Bilbo? l'interrompit-il.  
Sa voix était basse, frémissante.  
Bilbo se détendit peu à peu dans les bras du Nain. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Thorïn éveillait en elle des sensations grisantes encore jamais ressenties et elle voulait savoir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Peut-être même reproduire les activités de la nuit précédente. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait le courage de demander.  
\- La nuit dernière, hésita-t-elle, nous avons...  
\- Fait l'amour, murmura-t-il.  
_Fait l'amour._ Pas baisé, couché ensemble ou n'importe quel autre synonyme.  
Thorïn se pencha en avant et pressa sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Elle ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement de plaisir, ouvrant immédiatement ses lèvres contre celles du Roi. Le goût de Thorïn était enivrant. Un goût d'interdit plein de promesses.  
Et ce n'était pas un rêve, cette fois.

**reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'interlude avec nos deux tourtereaux, parce que ça va commencer à se corser.  
Nouveau faceclaim pour Frerïn: Tom Burke (Athos dans The Musketeers). J'avoue qu'il m'obsède un peu en ce moment...J'ai même écrit un OS sur lui.**

**Kyra MB: merci ;) oui, ça évolue enfin dans le bon sens...**

**Abi-chan fiction fan: Merci! j'étais impatiente moi même :)**

Chapitre 29

_I found God on the corner of First in Amistad_  
_Where the west was all but won_  
_ All alone_  
_ Smoking his last cigarette_  
_ I said "where you been?"_  
_ He said, "ask anything"_

_Where were you_  
_ When everything was falling apart?_  
_ All my days_  
_ Spent by the telephone_  
_ That never rang_  
_ And all I needed was a call_  
_ That never came_  
_ From the corner of First and Amistad_

_ Lost and insecure_  
_ You found me, you found me_  
_ Lying on the floor_  
_ Surrounded, surrounded_  
_ Why'd you have to wait?_  
_ Where were you? Where were you?_  
_ Just a little late_  
_ You found me, you found me_

_In the end_  
_ Everyone ends up alone_  
_ Losing her_  
_ The only one who's ever known_  
_ Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be_  
_ No way to know_  
_ How long she will be next to me_

_Early morning_  
_ City breaks_  
_ I've been calling_  
_ For years and years and years and years_  
_ And you never left me no messages_  
_ You never send me no letters_  
_ You got some kind of nerve_  
_ Taking all our love_

_Lost and insecure_  
_ You found me, you found me_  
_ Lying on the floor_  
_ Where were you? Where were you?_

_Why'd you have to wait_  
_ To find me?_  
_ To find me?_

_The Fray, "You found me"_

Être la maîtresse de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Quoique, du point de vue de Bilbo, plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, était donné que ce n'était pas officiel et que ça risquait de le rester un certain temps. Rien n'était plus dangereux que ce qui se retrouvait étalé sur la place publique. Ce qui était secret était en sécurité et le meilleur moyen de conserver cet état était tout simplement de n'en point parler. Et donc de prendre des précautions. Autrement dit, faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Cela impliquait, entre autres, ignorer la présence l'un de l'autre en public, ne pas rougir, ou se retenir de pouffer lorsqu'on entendait, au détour d'un couloir, Dame Lysian décrire par le menu à son cercle de pintades gloussantes, autour d'un thé, comment elle comptait mettre le grappin sur le Roi. Si la pauvre dinde savait qui avait le droit de se vautrer dans le lit du souverain, ce droit qu'elle s'échinait à gagner, elle ferait probablement une attaque ou se raserait la barbe de honte. Ou peut-être qu'elle irait se jeter dans le lac.  
Bon débarras.  
Peut-être qu'un jour, Bilbo étalerait les faits à la face du monde entier rien que pour savourer les expressions sur leurs figures. Une Semie-Homme quasi-illettrée, enfin plus tant que ça, tout droit sortie d'un cloaque bourbeux et douteux, avec des tendances meurtrières et des cicatrices qui se voyaient, c'était le cas de le dire, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle, qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, parmi tous ceux et celles que le Roi avait à sa disposition et qu'il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour ramasser. Il y en avait de bien plus belles et de plus haut placées, qui ne se privaient pas de la regarder avec dédain et parfois dégoût.  
Et pourtant, il l'avait choisi, elle.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne cherchait pas à le savoir et prenait les choses comme elles venaient. Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de le hurler quand elle surprenait un tel regard, la Hobbite se taisait, ce qui ne lui était pas très difficile.  
Si Thorïn avait été un Hobbit, nul doute qu'il en aurait perdu toute sa respectabilité. Bilbo savait bien que parmi la communauté au pieds poilus d'Ered Luin, il s'en trouvait déjà pour l'appeler "Baggins la Folle". Ce qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais le principal problème viendrait des Nains. Et d'un Nain en particulier, qui vivait loin, très loin, et qui pourtant avait le bras suffisamment long pour s'immiscer au coeur d'Ered Luin et frapper au plus près du Roi, surtout quand celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas. Nori et elle, même avec l'aide de Smaug, ne pouvaient tout déjouer, et l'espion qui avait tenté de tuer Fili et Kili n'en était qu'une preuve de plus dont les conséquences auraient pu être autrement plus tragiques.  
Elle en avait encore des frissons.  
Et Bilbo n'était pas assez stupide pour s'exposer volontairement à devenir un moyen de pression ou une cible. Parce que l'Usurpateur, lui, saurait se servir de l'information, et pas en bien. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.  
Le plus sage, et elle en avait pleinement conscience, aurait été de mettre immédiatement un terme à cette relation. Voire de ne pas la commencer du tout. Mais les Hobbits ne faisaient pas partie des peuples les plus sages de la Terre du Milieu de toute façon. Surtout les Took, même ceux qui comme elle ne l'étaient qu'à moitié.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment définir sa relation avec Thorïn, ni même si c'était quelque chose de sérieux et de durable, mais elle se refusait à détruire ce qu'ils avaient, quoi que ce fut. Ça faisait toujours une impression bizarre, en privé, de l'appeler Thorïn et pas Votre Altesse ou Majesté ou _Thanu men_ et autres titres ronflants dont on devait le gratifier ordinairement. Juste Thorïn. Il n'était pas juste ça, bien entendu. Sauf dans la chambre à coucher, où il n'était plus roi, juste un simple Nain un peu trop attirant pour son bien.  
Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis qu'elle partageait son lit. C'était un changement plutôt agréable. Il l'enlaçait toujours de ses bras après l'avoir prise, et c'était toujours un moment où elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. S'endormir bercée par le rythme de sa respiration profonde était aussi une nouveauté, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle avait quoi, deux ans, et c'était dans les bras de sa mère dont elle ne se rappelait même plus de l'étreinte.  
Peut-être qu'il faisait vraiment ça. La protèger. Peut-être que les cauchemars craignaient de franchir la barrière que constituait Thorïn. Peut-être qu'ils en avaient peur.  
En tout cas, elle se sentait mieux. Pas bien, non, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il serait jamais question d'aller bien, pas depuis la Montagne, mais elle se sentait mieux. Évidemment, quand elle se regardait dans un miroir, elle se demandait toujours ce que Thorïn pouvait bien lui trouver. D'accords, elle avait au moins triplé de tour de taille, et aussi de tour de poitrine, mais elle avait toujours une balafre en travers de la figure, et il avait même vu le reste, son dos quasiment écorché, et sa hanche mâchonnée et c'était toujours aussi repoussant, mais il avait ri et s'était contenté d'en embrasser chaque centimètre comme si ç'avait été les plus jolies choses du monde. Seule le dragon carbonisé entre ses omoplates l'avait fait tiquer pendant une fraction de seconde, mais c'était de la colère, pas du dégoût, et ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait attirant chez elle, mais il la désirait.  
Elle, la raclure de caniveau qu'on avait utilisé pendant des années, un Roi la désirait. Elle avait l'impression de prendre sa revanche et de les narguer, tous ces types qui lui étaient passé dessus. La plupart étaient morts, et souvent même pas de son fait. Certains étaient vivants. Elle s'en fichait.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas brisée.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne était peut-être sa damnation, mais aussi, en quelque sorte, sa rédemption. Il la désirait, mais c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent de leur concupiscence malsaine. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans la façon qu'ils avaient de s'assombrir significativement dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision. Et il le lui prouvait assez dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un lit. Ou sur n'importe quelle surface plane, d'ailleurs.  
Ils avaient failli se faire choper par Dwalïn sur le bureau. Oh, pour l'amour de Mahal. Il avait fallu que ce soit Dwalïn entre toutes les personnes qui avaient la probabilité d'entrer dans cette pièce. La Hobbite avait terminé à moitié dévêtue dans la penderie tandis que le Roi d'Ered Luin se débattait avec son pantalon tombé autour de ses chevilles. Situation embarrassante s'il en était. Dwalïn, qui venait simplement demander l'autorisation d'acheter un modèle réduit de baliste pour l'arène d'entraînement, ne s'était douté de rien, ou du moins avait eu la décence de ne pas le faire remarquer. Mais ce n'était pas passé loin et leur petit secret avait failli être éventé. Bilbo était loin d'être une innocente jouvencelle fraîchement déflorée, certes, cependant ce genre de situation avait tendance à la faire rougir. Et il en fallait normalement beaucoup pour cela. Thorïn, lui, après le départ de Dwalïn, avait ouvert la penderie en grand, et il avait ri de son air absolument indigné et de sa figure qui possèdait une couleur digne d'une tomate de concours. Il avait un beau rire, Thorïn, grave et profond, presque un ronronnement. Alors elle avait ri aussi, et ils avaient fini leur petite affaire dans la chambre, grâce à Mahal, adjacente, sur la peau de Warg en face de la cheminée. Très confortable, la peau de Warg. Plus que le bureau, le mur ou la porte.  
Mais moins que le lit sur lequel ils étaient actuellement étendus.

Bilbo regardait par dessus l'épaule de Thorïn le rayon de lumière qui passait par l'interstice entre les lourds rideaux. C'était presque l'aube, et elle savait qu'elle aurait déjà dû être levée, rhabillée et en train de déjeuner à la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait pas paresser dans le lit du Roi, même si c'était très tentant. Et puis, son estomac commençait à protester. Pas bruyamment pour le moment, mais il y avait comme un pincement désagréable au niveau de son nombril.  
Disons que les activités de la nuit avaient été particulièrement épuisantes et que son corps réclamait tout simplement son dû. Les Hobbits étaient ainsi faits.  
Thorïn faisait courir distraitement ses doigts dans sa courte crinière bouclée.  
Bilbo soupira.  
\- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Deux minutes, grogna-t-il, les yeux fermés, en raffermissant son étreinte sur sa taille.  
Thorïn n'était pas du matin. Ça, elle l'avait remarqué tout de suite. En fait, il détestait se lever. Elle aussi, depuis quelque temps. Il avait toujours, au sortir du sommeil, une petite moue sur le visage qui le faisait incroyablement ressembler à Kili, et des airs de gros chat dangereux réveillé en sursaut et pas franchement satisfait.  
\- Thorïn, ronronna-t-elle. C'est l'heure.  
Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'on la trouve au lit avec lui. Évidemment, personne ne risquait de venir avant la fin de la matinée, mais la servante qui venait faire la chambre était très ponctuelle.  
Le lit était un véritable désastre de couvertures entremêlées.  
\- Thorïn, sussura-t-elle, détachant bien les syllabes, les faisant rouler sur sa langue.  
Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'était ni un traversin ni un ours en peluche. Pas assez poilue pour cela, même sur le dessus des pieds. Elle n'était pas non plus une chaufferette, parce que Thorïn, par la seule chaleur qu'il dégageait, suffisait à faire monter la température et à en imprègner les couvertures. Ce Nain était une forge vivante. Pas étonnant que son espèce soit renommée comme celle des forgerons.  
C'était pour cela que Bilbo hésitait à quitter son nid douillet pour aller s'habiller.  
Ils étaient bien posés, pliés sur une chaise, certes un peu à la va-vite mais pliés quand même, mais pour les récupérer, il allait falloir qu'elle se lève, qu'elle s'arrache aux bras de Thorïn, et qu'elle parcoure, nue et frissonnante, la distance entre le lit et la chaise, qui ne devait faire que quelques mètres mais qui paraissait à cet instant désespérément loin.  
La vie était injuste.

La Hobbite rassembla tout son courage et s'extirpa de l'étreinte du Roi qui grogna de frustration et enfouit son visage dans les fourrures, à l'emplacement où elle se trouvait l'instant d'avant, et qui gardait encore l'empreinte de son corps.  
La Hobbite courut plus qu'elle ne parcourut la faible distance entre la couche et ses vêtements, maudissant ses reins encore un peu endoloris par les évènements de la soirée de la veille.  
Elle avait raison. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Thorïn devrait la décongeler. Quoique penser à la façon dont il risquait de s'y prendre ne soit en rien désagréable.  
Bilbo enfila maladroitement sa tunique, les orteils fermement plantés dans le tapis épais qui, au moins, l'isolait du sol de pierre. Le temps qu'elle mette son pantalon et s'apprête à boucler sa ceinture, Thorïn était pleinement réveillé et l'observait silencieusement.  
\- Tu retournes voir Smaug.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
Oui, elle avait prévu d'aller voir Smaug. Le dragon montrait des signes d'éveil assez tangibles, ce qui pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par le fait que l'hiver approchait de sa fin.  
Bien qu'elle eut continué son travail de presque-Maître Espion, l'aide du dragon lui manquait. Et, et ça la surprenait un peu d'ailleurs, son fichu caractère aussi. Nori avait récupéré les affaires de l'espion décèdé et à Bilbo était échu, à sa demande, à vrai dire, la tunique souillée de sang et puant la mort qu'il portait en rendant son dernier soupir. Et l'arbalète. Un joli joujou. Très précis. Mais c'était la tunique qui l'intéressait particulièrement, parce que sous le sang et l'odeur froide qui caractérisait la Camarde, il restait forcément un autre parfum, léger mais bien défini, et que Smaug allait se faire un plaisir de renifler. Un faible dédommagement, parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour mettre la griffe sur l'espion qui l'avait nargué pendant des mois, mais Bilbo espérait bien se faire pardonner en lui donnant de l'occupation.  
Un dragon qui s'ennuyait était une calamité. Parce que des centaines d'années d'existence leur forgeait une imagination débordante en ce qui concernait la recherche désespérée de distraction, et, Smaug l'avait admit lui-même, le flambage de maisons, avec si possible des gens encore à l'intérieur, figurait en bonne place sur la liste des passe-temps possibles. Apparemment, c'était distrayant.  
Bilbo peinait à se mettre en condition de partager ce point de vue.

La Hobbite boucla sa ceinture. La considéra un moment. Curieux. Elle m'arrivait pas à la serrer au dernier trou, comme avant. En fait, ça faisait un bout de temps, elle se rendait compte. Sauf que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'en faisait la remarque. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'elle allait mieux.  
\- J'y vais, annonça-t-elle, moins fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
Thorïn s'étira comme un gros félin, faisait onduler et rouler les muscles de son dos et ses bras sous sa peau. C'était le moment où, généralement, elle retournait au lit pendant ce qui pouvait aller de trente secondes à cinq minutes, histoire de souhaiter au Roi une journée se déroulant sous les meilleurs auspices. Moment dangereux s'il en était, car il pouvait se prolonger pendant un certain temps.  
Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.  
Bilbo se rassit sur le lit et prit le visage du Nain en coupe dans ses mains. Sa barbe caressait ses paumes. Il aurait sans doute besoin de la tailler un peu.  
Imméditament, ses bras vinrent enlacer sa taille, la plaquant contre lui, et il se laissa tomber sur le dos.  
Elle l'embrassa.  
Ce n'était pas un baiser particulièrement tendre, mais un chaos de dents, de lèvres et de langues. Le genre de baiser qui lui liquéfiait les os et lui donnait envie d'arracher ses vêtements pourtant fraîchement enfilés et de le chevaucher jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'avoir merci. Ce serait facile, calculait-elle alors que ses mains se posaient à plat sur son torse, appréciant la toison épaisse sous ses paumes. Il était encore nu, lui. Elle n'avait qu'à retirer son pantalon.  
Oui, mais si elle faisait cela, elle n'allait pas sortir du lit de la journée, parce qu'une chose en entraînant une autre...  
À regret, elle mit fin au baiser.  
Les mains de Thorïn caressaient ses flancs, montant et descendant du haut de ses cuisses à ses côtes. Des mains de forgeron, à la prise ferme et rassurante, même par dessus des vêtements.  
\- Bonne journée, murmura-t-elle en reposant son front contre le sien, avant de s'échapper de son étreinte.  
\- À ce soir, gronda-t-il, une lueur possessive dans le regard, et Bilbo sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière, parce que si elle le faisait, sa détermination vacillerait et elle allait immédiatement retourner au lit.

Elle évita les quartiers les plus fréquentés, fit un saut aux cuisines où elle déroba un éclair fourré au chocolat, cette substance crêmeuse aux arômes puissants que des marchands avaient apporté du Sud et qui faisait fureur à Ered Luin, puis passa à sa chambre récupérer Sebastian.  
Le Hérisson était roulé en boule sur le lit et l'accueillit avec un couinement accusateur. Il dormait seul, depuis quelques temps, et il semblait bien qu'il lui en voulait. Jalousie, sans doute. Peut-être même était-il le seul au courant de ses activités nocturnes, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, les hérissons, comme tous les animaux, comme les morts, ne parlaient pas.  
Et non, Smaug n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Smaug n'était pas un animal. Il était...autre chose.  
Elle fourra le hérisson dans sa sacoche, se roula un moment sur le lit pour donner le change au cas où quelqu'un viendrait changer les draps. Officiellement, elle dormait toujours dans son propre plumard, après tout.  
La Hobbite s'empara de la chemise tachée de sang qui pendait sur le montant de son lit, la roula en boule et la jeta également dans la sacoche, au grand déplaisir de Sebastian, qu'elle choisit délibérément d'ignorer. Bilbo ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se mit en quête de Smaug.  
Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans sa grotte, une odeur suspecte de viande grillée flottait dans les airs, et le dragon, sous sa forme reptilienne, allongé de tout son long sur son lit de pièce d'or, était très occupé à arracher d'énormes bouchées à une masse carbonisée ressemblant vaguement à un quadrupède.  
\- C'est une vache? s'enquit-elle nonchalamment.  
Le dragon lui sourit de toute son impressionnante dentition.  
\- Tu en veux?  
Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et secoua la tête.  
\- Ça ira.  
Smaug arracha une nouvelle bouchée de vache et la regarda de biais. Bilbo se demanda soudain comment il faisait pour mâcher étant donné qu'il n'avait visiblement pas de molaires, seulement des crocs. Sans doute qu'il avalait tout rond. Ce qui, comme tout Hobbit qui se respectait le savait, n'était absolument pas bon pour la digestion. Ça devait aussi expliquer son haleine, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le lui faire remarquer.  
Ils ne restait, après tout, pas grand chose de la vache.  
Le dragon la regarda de biais en se curant les griffes. Il exhala un nuage de fumée noirâtre.  
\- Tu m'as privé de ma proie, Hobbite, dit-il calmement.  
_Ah._  
Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il aborde le sujet s'une façon ou d'une autre. Au moins, l'entrée en matière était directe.  
\- C'était la mienne aussi, signala-t-elle.  
Le dragon soupira, et cela créa une petite tempête qui fit voler de la monnaie en tous sens. Il ressemblait étrangement à Kili la fois où il avait été privé de dessert.  
\- Assomption correcte, grogna-t-il.  
La Hobbite tira la tunique de sa sacoche et immédiatement, Smaug se mit à gronder, narines dilatées.  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir où il crèchait, annonça-t-elle posément.  
Le dragon s'enflamma d'un coup, réduisant instantanément en cendre les pauvres restes du malheureux bovidé. La Hobbite ne broncha pas. Elle s'était habituée au spectacle, depuis le temps. L'humanoïde lui arracha quasiment la tunique des mains, la manipulant de ses longs doigts pâles. Il la renifla, la retourna. Fronça les narines de dégoût.  
\- Urine de chien, excréments, sang de bétail et teinture végétale, annonça-t-il en éloignant le vêtement de son visage.  
\- Fosse septique? s'enquit-elle, perplexe. Il trempait ses vêtements dedans pour masquer son odeur?  
Smaug la regarda avec pitié. Évidemment. C'était stupide. L'espion ne savait certainement pas qu'il avait un dragon à l'odorat surdéveloppé aux trousses.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a un quartier des teinturiers à Ered Luin? demanda-t-il.  
Bilbo eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur.  
Le quartier des teinturiers. Évidemment. Le seul quartier de la ville qu'elle n'avait jamais exploré en détail, principalement pour épargner son nez. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le plus éloigné du centre ville. Les grandes cuves remplies d'urine dans laquelle on trempait les étoffes pour les assouplir ou les décolorer empestaient à des centaines de mètres. Sans parler, bien sûr, de la tannerie qui utilisait de la crotte pour détacher les poils des peaux.  
De manière générale, la plupart des citoyens d'Ered Luin ne s'y rendaient jamais, bien que l'on puisse au moins reconnaître que c'était une source de profit indéniable. Une planque des plus audacieuses même si elle exigeait de grands sacrifices olfactifs.

Smaug enfila ses vêtements, qu'il gardait désormais à portée de main en permanence.  
\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour y faire un tour, dit-il soudain.  
Son ton était légèrement moqueur. Elle ne voyait pas, elle, ce qui prêtait à rire à part qu'elle devrait sans doute subir un décrassage en règle à son retour. Et non, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Pourquoi?  
Smaug continuait de la regarder en souriant bêtement.  
\- Tu n'as pas la tête de quelque qu'un qui a beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, commenta-t-il en appuyant bien sur la fin de la phrase. Et il y a sur ta clavicule, juste en dessous de l'échancrure de ton col, une petite marque violacée très caractéristique.  
Bilbo porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge.  
\- Ta façon détendue de te mouvoir et de t'exprimer suggère que ce fut satisfaisant, et donc que cela te rend heureuse, raison pour laquelle c'est quelque chose de régulier depuis quelques temps.  
La Hobbite le regarda, médusée.  
\- Par contre, tu ne souhaites pas que cela se sache, continua-t-il, enfonçant bien le clou. C'est donc une liaison qui risque de poser problème, sûrement parce que ce doit être quelqu'un d'important, étant donné tes fréquentations habituelles.  
\- C'est fini, oui? s'enquit-elle.  
Maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée.  
Le dragon semblait imperturbable. Ses narines se dilatèrent. Il était en train de la renifler. Dégoûtant.  
\- Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne? Vraiment?  
\- La ferme, aboya-t-elle.  
Que se passerait-il si elle le frappait? Là, maintenant, elle avait très envie d'essayer. D'autant qu'elle devait être devenue écarlate jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.  
Smaug se mit à glousser.  
\- C'est très mignon, sussura-t-il.  
\- La ferme, Smaug, répéta-t-elle en tapant du pied par terre.  
\- J'ai toujours cru qu'il était émotionnellement constipé, poursuivit-il en papillonnant stupidement des paupières. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.  
\- La. Ferme.  
\- L'épée convient au fourreau?  
\- Smaug! s'exclama-t-elle, absolument scandalisée par le sous-entendu.  
_Mahal tout puissant._ En plus d'être un sociopathe, ce dragon était un pervers. Manquait plus que ça. Elle se promit mentalement, que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils iraient enquêter dans le quartier puant, elle le pousserait dans un bassin de crotte. Peut-être que ça effacerait ce sourire égrillard de sa figure.  
\- Vous, les Hobbits, n'avez pas d'humour, commenta sarcastiquement le dragon.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- J'ai été amoureux, moi aussi.  
\- Je suis pas amoureuse de lui, asséna Bilbo, sans grande conviction.  
L'amour, c'était pour les enfants. Elle devait protéger Thorïn de ça, et peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait, elle.  
Dans les livres d'histoire, c'était assez clair. Le Roi épousait une princesse qui lui pondait des flopées d'héritiers. Il avait aussi sa maîtresse, officielle ou non, pour lui réchauffer son lit, ce que son épouse était incapable de faire car pas éduquée pour ça. Et il n'aimait ni l'une ni l'autre. Une pour le devoir, une pour le plaisir. Une qu'il désirait, et une qui l'indifférait, et pas la bonne. Point final.  
Même si l'idée de devoir éventuellement avoir à partager Thorïn avec Dame Lysian n'était pas des plus agréables. Et si le cas se présentait, et bien...elle lui montrerait qui, entre les deux, savait se débrouiller au lit, tiens.  
Non.  
Elle n'était _absolument pas_ jalouse.  
Mais Thorïn était roi et cela signifiait qu'il appartenait à son peuple avant de lui appartenir à elle, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour changer cela.  
Qu'importe.  
\- On y va, dit-elle fermement, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre cette conversation sans aucun intérêt.

Smaug continua à ricaner bêtement sur tout le chemin menant au quartiers puants. Néanmoins, il cessa immédiatement son petit manège dès que les premiers remugles atteignirent ses narines sensibles. Bilbo, prévoyante, s'était appliquée un mouchoir sur le bas du visage. C'était Dame Dìs qui lui avait donné, celui-là, et il sentait encore la lavande. Néanmoins, l'arôme néphitique était encore bien présent.  
Smaug enfouit sa figure dans la tunique de l'espion qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, préférant sans doute l'odeur du sang à celle de latrines pas nettoyées depuis des mois qui imprégnait l'air. Et dire qu'il fallait quasiment slalomer pour éviter de marcher dans un truc suspect. Un vrai parcours du combattant. Le sol était boueux et spongieux, et Bilbo préférait ne pas savoir quels étaient les composants exacts de cette gadoue noirâtre, nauséabonde et froide. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dedans, comme aspirés, et le bruit de succion quand elle s'en extirpait à chaque foulée était absolument dégoûtant. Eut-elle été un peu plus sensible qu'elle serait déjà en train de rendre tout son petit déjeuner, gaspillant le précieux travail de Verna. Mais Bilbo était plus solide que cela et n'en était pour l'instant qu'au stade où elle tentait de réprimer ses hauts le cœur. Le pire était les gens, qui semblaient se confondre avec le décor, tellement ils puaient.  
Smaug se pencha prudemment au dessus d'une bassine pour en inspecter le contenu.  
Bilbo fléchit imperceptiblement les genoux. L'angle était le bon, la position parfaite.  
Allons, Hobbite. Juste une petite poussée.  
Puis l'image du tas de cendres lui revint à l'esprit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle aurait apprécié d'assumer sa décision, mais parfois, les lâches étaient ceux qui survivaient.  
\- Ignoble, lâcha le dragon comme une sentence sans appel.  
Ça, il pouvait le dire.  
Cependant, Bilbo se réjouissait secrètement de ne pas être celle qui avait à renifler.  
Le dragon contourna les cuves, se dirigea vers un des bâtiments qui avait des fenêtres et était situé un peu à l'écart. Sûrement la demeure des ouvriers. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, passa en trombe devant quelques tenturiers médusés et se précipita vers l'étage, la Hobbite sur les talons.  
\- Service du Roi, balança-t-elle par dessus son épaule en manière d'excuse.  
En haut des escaliers se trouvaient un long corridor percé de portes. On aurait dit, à vrai dire, une auberge classique, excepté qu'un auberge dans laquelle règnait une telle odeur serait probablement interdite de fréquentation. Le dragon respira une dernière fois la tunique et s'arrêta devant une des portes qu'il enfonça d'un coup d'épaule. C'était une chambre simple. Un lit, une armoire, une fenêtre, un broc sur un tabouret.  
\- Il logeait ici, annonça Smaug en ouvrant l'armoire.  
Elle ne contenait que des vêtements, cependant.  
La Hobbite défit le lit et retourna les couvertures. À part un rat momifié sous le matelas, et des toiles d'araignées lorsqu'elle se baissa pour regarder en dessous, elle ne trouva rien.  
Smaug s'accroupit et passa ses doigts sur le sol poussiéreux. Il y avait des traces brillantes en demi cercle devant le placard. Le plancher était poli, et légèrement creusé.  
\- Aide moi à déplacer cette armoire, ordonna-t-il.  
Elle était lourde, l'armoire, et même le dragon, qui sous cette forme mince était tout de même d'une force peu commune, peinait à l'ébranler. Elle pivota en grinçant, et Smaug couina d'excitation. Derrière se trouvait une alcôve avec des étagères contenants diverses pièces à conviction.  
Leur homme avait mit le paquet, question matériel. De la monnaie, plusieurs lames de différentes tailles, des munitions pour arbalète et un deuxième exemplaire de l'arme elle-même, un grappin... Et une liasse de documents sur parchemin.  
Smaug s'en empara et secoua la tête.  
\- Preuve qu'il n'était pas très intelligent, commenta-t-il sarcastiquement. Il aurait dû les brûler.  
Sebastian choisit cet instant pour manifester son mécontentement, toussant et pleurant. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Et lui aussi avait l'odorat sensible. La Hobbite lui gratta les oreilles en manière d'excuses.  
\- Le parchemin vient de la Montagne, dit Smaug en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Ça doit être ses ordres de mission.  
Il lui en tendit un.  
La surface était effectivement recouverte d'une écriture hachée et tremblée. La lecture en était déjà singulièrement compliquée, mais même sans cela, elle n'en comprennait pas un mot.  
\- Des runes Îglishmekh, grogna-t-elle. Je sais pas les lire.  
Le langage secret des Nains était incompréhensible et risquait bien de le rester encore un bout de temps pour toutes les autres races.  
\- Moi non plus, soupira Smaug.  
Elle leva un sourcil.  
\- Les dragons n'ont pas de culture écrite, dit-il en manière d'excuse.  
Oui, effectivement, il leur serait difficile de tenir une plume.  
\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu sais pas lire du tout?  
Le reptile leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bien sûr que si, idiote.  
La Hobbite se renfrogna. Tss. Elle allait vraiment devoir arrêter d'essayer de faire des déductions. Du moins, pas en face de Smaug.  
\- Va montrer ça à Écu-de-Chêne, ordonna-t-il. Et enquête sur le propriétaire de la teinturerie.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Le dragon désigna l'alcôve.  
\- Il est impossible, dit-il, qu'il n'ait pas été au courant de ça.  
La Hobbite hocha la tête, et fourra la liasse de documents dans sa sacoche, s'attirant une nouvelle fois les foudres de Sebastian.  
\- Et prend un bain! lui cria Smaug alors qu'elle se ruait hors de la pièce.

**reviews? J'avoue que Smaug a un petit côté Trichelieu. Mea Culpa.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière, mais rendons hommage à Christopher Lee, notre Saruman à nous. Il va nous manquer.**

**KyraMB: Merci ;) J'ai récemment réécouté tout Reflets d'Acide et ça m'a pas mal influencée. On entre dans la partie un peu policière de l'histoire, maintenant.**

Chapitre 30

_We know full well there's just time_  
_ So is it wrong to dance this line?_  
_ If your heart was full of love_  
_ Could you give it up?_

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_  
_ They will come, they will go, make us special oh oh oh_

_Don't give me up_  
_ Don't give,_  
_ Me up_

_How unfair, it's just our love_  
_ Found something real that's out of touch_  
_ But if you'd searched the whole wide world_  
_ Ho oh oh would you dare to let it go?_

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_  
_ They will come, they will go, make us special oh oh oh_

_Don't give me up_  
_ Don't give,_  
_ Me up_

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_  
_ They will come, they will go, make us special_

_It's not about not about angels, angels_

Thorïn pâlissait à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait le parchemin des yeux, et Bilbo commençait sérieusement à trouver cela inquiétant, parce que ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se joignaient presques au dessus de son nez, et que sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'il allait probablement attraper une crampe. La Hobbite aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lire ce foutu parchemin elle-même. Ça la tuait, de ne pas savoir. Les lèvres de Thorïn remuaient légèrement, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Lire les mouvements de lèvres n'était son fort, surtout si la cible à étudier s'exprimait en Khuzdul.  
Bilbo se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle voulait s'assoir. S'assoir confortablement, de préférence sur les très confortables genoux de Thorïn. Le bain qu'elle venait de prendre, chaud et relaxant, l'avait mise d'humeur lascive, à son grand embarras. Et la tunique de Thorïn était entrouverte.  
Non, Hobbite. Respire. Pense à autre chose.  
La seule pensée qui fut assez efficace fut de fait le souvenir de l'odeur absolument immonde dans laquelle elle s'étaite retrouvé plongée plus tôt dans la matinée. Ah, ça, il y avait de quoi vous faire passer l'envie, c'était comme de prendre un douche froide. Quasiment une demie-heure de récurrage intensif dans un bain moussant et parfumé, et elle se sentait encore sale, comme si l'arôme s'était incrusté sous son épiderme. Elle avait frotté sa peau si frénétiquement qu'elle était rougie par endroit, et nettoyer ses pieds, surtout le purin qui s'était profondément glissé sous ses ongles, avait été un enfer. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas occupé de ses orteilles dans la baignoire, mais dans une bassine à côté, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu s'immerger dans le bassin. Elle avait encore l'effluve dans le nez, tiens.  
Thorïn leva le nez du parchemin qui se chiffonnait dans son poing crispé dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit? s'enquit-elle.  
Bilbo ne savait pas si elle voulait ou ne voulait pas connaître le contenu de la lettre. Sans doute un peu des deux. Ça l'effrayait, tout bonnement.  
\- C'est un ordre d'exécution, dit-il en détachant bien les mots.  
Sa voix vibrait de colère.  
\- Il est destiné à Fili et Kili.  
\- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'eux, dit-elle. Il a besoin d'héritiers.  
\- Il sait, pour Ori, soupira le Nain.  
Mahal nous garde.  
\- Ce devait être le plus sale possible, continua-t-il. En guise d'avertissement. Ensuite, ç'aurait dû être Dìs, puis Frerïn, et moi en dernier.

Thorïn posa le parchemin sur le bureau comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts. Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette logique.  
\- Mais il s'est quasiment jeté devant vous, observa-t-elle. Il savait qu'il se ferait prendre. C'était du suicide.  
Le visage de Thorïn s'assombrit.  
\- La deuxième partie de la lettre ne lui était plus destinée, révèla-t-il.  
\- Tu veux dire que...  
Oh...non. Pas encore.  
\- Ils sont deux.  
Une deuxième pourriture à traquer. Oh, comme c'était excitant et en même temps incroyablement agaçant.  
\- Apparemment, c'est quelqu'un de haut placé, dit Thorïn en se massant les tempes. Quelqu'un qui nous cotoie tous les jours et qui a un accès libre au palais.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Le ver est dans le fruit, comme on dit souvent.  
Le Nain secoua la tête.  
\- C'est ma faute, je suppose. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.  
À vrai dire, Bilbo avait tout une liste de courtisans qu'elle n'aimait pas et trouvait bien trop obséquieux pour être honnêtes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tous les faire envoyer en tôle juste parce qu'ils étaient trop obséquieux pour être honnêtes.  
\- Smaug m'a conseillé d'enquêter sur le propriétaire de la maison, dit-elle.  
Il leva un sourcil.  
\- On a pas trouvé que des papiers, grimaça-t-elle. Il y avait quasiment une armurerie cachée derrière un placard. D'après lui, il est impossible que le proprio ait pas été au courant.  
Thorïn hocha la tête.  
\- Cela fait sens. Je me fierais au jugement du dragon, pour une fois.  
Dragons et Nains ne s'entendaient pas trop, surtout à cause de leurs goûts communs qui engendraient trop souvent des conflits d'intérêt. Toutefois, le Roi d'Ered Luin était plus tolérant que la moyenne. L'entente était cordiale et à défaut, on s'ignorait.  
Le Nain inspira profondément.  
\- Je veux que tu garde un oeil sur les enfants et sur Dìs, dit-il.  
Bilbo opina.  
\- Pas Frerïn? s'enquit-elle.  
Thorïn haussa les épaules.  
\- Il a déjà Nori.  
Ah. Effectivement. L'imbécile qui commettrait l'immense sottise de s'en prendre à Frerïn risquait bien de disparaître et son cadavre de ne jamais être retrouvé. Le Maître Espion était l'un des nombreuses personnes qui faisaient souvent cette menace, et un des seuls à toujours la mettre à exécution.  
\- Encore une chose, Bilbo...  
Thorïn avait le regard étrangement angoissé.  
\- Ils savent que tu existes. Peut-être pas que tu les cherche, ils doivent te prendre pour un garde du corps ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais tu t'es trop exposée quand tu as tué l'espion.  
Bilbo avala sa salive et hocha la tête. Évidemment. Si le deuxième traître était quelqu'un de haut placé, il avait sans doute été dans la salle. Tant mieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'était donné qu'il avait vu le sort qu'elle réservait aux traîtres qui laissaient traîner leurs oreilles là où il ne fallait pas, il se ferait discret.  
\- Je comprends, dit-elle calmement.  
Cela compliquait considérablement les choses, cependant, si sa couverture s'écroulait. Bah. Elle allait se débrouiller. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle mettrait la main sur cet oiseau-là, Smaug serait avec elle. Le dragon allait adorer ça. Après tout, le poisson était bien plus gros.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit sombrement Thorïn. Le garde du corps est souvent le premier obstacle à éliminer pour un assassin qui connait un peu son métier.  
Oh, Mahal. Voilà qui était des plus fâcheux. Se serait-elle par hasard peint une cible au milieu du dos? Pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Ce n'était pas viable sur le long terme et même sur le court.  
\- On ne me tue pas si facilement, siffla-t-elle.

Thorïn contourna son bureau, lui caressa doucement la joue, remettant en place une boucle brune derrière son oreille pointue. Son sourire était amer.  
\- Je sais cela, Ghivashel, murmura-t-il.  
Elle tiqua un peu au surnom.  
Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, elle avait cherché.  
_Trésor._  
Elle n'était pas un trésor. Pas faite d'or non plus, même pas de fer. Elle n'était pas faite de métal tout court, et pas précieuse. Et ça sonnait un peu possessif. Mais ce n'était pas non plus désagréable d'avoir un petit surnom. Seulement, elle n'osait pas en donner un à Thorïn, parce que le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit était "mon adorable oreiller velu". Pas très valorisant.  
\- Promets-moi que tu feras attention, dit-il, et son ton avait des accents impérieux qui ne souffraient pas de réplique.  
Il lui ordonnait de rester envie. Étrange. D'habitude, c'était plutôt la requête inverse.  
\- Mais...  
\- Bilbo, appuya-t-il avec un long regard d'avertissement. C'est très sérieux. Sinon, je demande à Nori de te suivre partout.  
Surtout pas ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nourrice.  
\- C'est bon, soupira-t-elle. Je ferais attention.  
\- Promets-le moi.  
Mais c'est qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées, ce bâtard.  
\- Sur la tête de Kili, jura-t-elle solennellement.  
Le nez de Thorïn se tordit légèrement, trouvant sans doute la blague peu à son goût.  
\- À la bonne heure.  
Il fronça les sourcils et ses narines se dilatèrent légèrement.  
\- C'est moi ou tu sens la lavande?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai pris un bain, dit-elle sèchement.  
Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.  
\- Le purin du quartier des teinturiers s'incruste remarquablement sous la peau, tu ne crois pas?  
Elle avait usé le bloc de savon d'au moins trois quarts avant d'être satisfaite, mais au moins elle était sûre de ne plus du tout sentir la crotte.  
Brusquement, Thorïn se pencha et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément.  
\- J'aime beaucoup, murmura-t-il, un sourd ronronnement qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Sa barbe lui caressait l'oreille.  
Bilbo sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son dos et se raidit.  
Elle en avait seulement vaguement conscience auparavant, mais ses oreilles étaient une des parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie, et Thorïn, Mahal seul savait comment, était parfaitement au courant avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.  
Quel bâtard vicieux.  
Le Nain planta un baiser rapide sur son front et s'écarta, un petit sourire supérieur plaqué sur le visage.  
Sans blague?  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
Il rit doucement.  
\- Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il. J'ai du travail.  
\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, répondit-elle dédaigneusement, quoi qu'elle eut fort envie de le renverser sur le tapis.  
Ils n'avaient pas encore essayé le tapis.  
\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça-t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir à qui appartient cette teinturerie.  
\- Et ensuite?  
\- Je chope le type et je lui demande des explications, dit-elle crânement en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Elle avait bien astiqué Dard, récemment. Ça devrait le faire. Au pire, elle pourrait l'obliger à s'assoir sur Sebastian.  
\- Bilbo, appella-t-il.  
Elle se retourna.

Il se tenait derrière son bureau. Un claquement d'ailes soyeuses annonça l'arrivée de Roäc à la fenêtre. Le crave vola vers son maître, et ses griffes métalliques tintèrent sur le bois du meuble.  
Sale bête. Il allait rayer le bel acajou. Quoique. Apparemment, le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore tenté de lui arracher les yeux ou de la scalper signifiait qu'il l'aimait bien.  
\- Rappelles-toi. Tu as promis.  
\- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle, légèrement agacée.  
Il était mignon, mais elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule, merci beaucoup.  
\- Je ne te perdrais pas une seconde fois, murmura-t-il.  
Elle le fixa un instant, confuse. Une seconde fois? Que voulait-il dire?  
L'expression de Thorïn était inédite. Ses yeux, surtout. Il y avait de l'angoisse, de l'affection, et quelque chose comme...de l'espoir? Espoir, pourquoi? Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, mais quoi?  
Elle ne savait pas.  
Roäc caqueta bruyamment.  
La Hobbite carra les épaules.  
Il tenait à elle. C'était, en soi, une bonne chose de le savoir. Ou c'était vraiment un très bon acteur.  
\- Tu m'as jamais perdue, Thorïn, finit-elle par dire avant de tourner les talons, toujours perplexe.  
Quand l'avait-il donc perdue?  
Quand elle était inconsciente avec un pied de la taille d'une citrouille, peut-être? Mais ils ne se connaissaient pas encore...  
Bah.  
Peu importe.  
La Hobbite se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque.  
Le rayon des archives commerciales était un monstre qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages et des rayons d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, mais avec un peu de chance, elle repèrerait le registre qui l'intéressait à l'odeur, parce qu'il avait sans doute été rédigé sur le terrain. Évidemment, elle allait peut-être aussi devoir demander à quelqu'un de le lui sortir du rayonnage parce que bien évidemment ce genre de bouquin était lourd. Et aussi déchiffrer les pattes de mouches runiques des nombreux scribouillards qui y étaient passés.  
Bien moins amusant que d'arpenter la ville à la recherche d'un espion caché, en sentant l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines.  
Tss.  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas une perte de temps. Et elle se refusait à retourner à la teinturerie pour simplement demander, d'abord parce que ça attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à devoir reprendre un bain, finir le savon hors de prix de Dame Dìs et changer à nouveau de vêtements. Donc elle allait jouer les érudites et chercher un nom dans un registre usé par des dizaines et des dizaines d'années de transactions et de changements de propriétaire.  
Une chance qu'elle aime les bouquins, et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule, parce que la bibliothèque était loin d'être vide lorsqu'elle y entra.  
\- Ori? s'enquit-elle, incertaine.  
Thorïn Junior n'était pas en vue, et la jeune Naine avait l'air d'aller mieux. Disons qu'elle avait repris un peu de poids et que les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient atténuées.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu lisais, observa-t-elle sans lever le nez de l'ouvrage dans lequel elle était absorbée.  
La Hobbite se tordit le cou pour en apercevoir le titre.  
_Les Déshérités._  
Ah.  
Elle l'avait lu, celui-là. L'histoire de Feanör, de ses fils et de la Quête des Silmarils. Il y avait plus réjouissant, comme lecture.  
\- Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit, dit-elle.

Bilbo grimpa sur une des échelles et fit glisser ses doigts sur les tranches de cuir.  
\- T, Teinturerie, teinturerie, teinturerie, marmonna-t-elle en balançant son poids sur le côté pour faire rouler l'échelle.  
\- Tu cherches quelque chose? s'enquit Ori.  
\- Teinturerie...voilà, s'exclama la Hobbite.  
Elle avala sa salive.  
C'était vraiment un gros bouquin. Elle l'extirpa précautionneusement de son étagère, le tenant à bout de bras, et redescendit l'échelle, en équilibre précaire. Grâce à Yavanna, ou n'importe lequel de ses confrères et consoeurs, elle ne se cassa pas la figure.  
Le livre souleva un nuage de poussière quand elle l'abattit sur la table.  
\- Tu lis ça? s'étonna la Naine.  
\- Non, grogna Bilbo. Je consulte ça.  
Lire ça en entier? Quelle horreur. Elle tomberait probablement endormie avant la fin de la première page, parce que tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des colonnes de chiffres dans différentes écritures, agrémentées d'un nom ici et là.  
Quel qu'il soit, elle bénissait silencieusement l'inventeur de l'ordre alphabétique.  
\- Comment va le petit? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.  
Ori leva le nez de son livre avec un sourire timide.  
\- Bien. Je l'ai laissé à Tauriel pour la journée.  
Bizarrement, l'Elfe et la Naine s'étaient tout de suite entendues comme larrons en foire. Sans doute leur statut de jeune mère, de leur premier enfant qui plus était. Et deux rouquines, par dessus le marché, ce qui n'était pas un détail insignifiant.  
\- Dame Dìs m'a présenté son cercle d'amies.  
Bilbo s'arracha aux pages qui sentaient le moisi et leva un sourcil.  
\- Elles sont...hésita-t-elle.  
\- Stupides? l'aida Bilbo. Arrogantes? Insupportables?  
Ori gloussa.  
\- Dìs ne les tolère que parce que c'est son devoir, je crois, dit sentencieusement la jeune Naine en écornant la page de son livre pour pouvoir la retrouver. Elle a du mérite.  
La Naine grimaça.  
\- La pire, je crois que c'est Lysian, poursuivit-elle.  
Bilbo hocha distraitement la tête en suivant une colonne du doigt.  
\- Mais elle m'a donné l'impression d'être très malheureuse.  
\- Tu trouves?  
Bilbo était plus que sceptique sur ce point. Lysian était une sale petite dinde dont le seul but dans la vie était de sauter dans les pantalons de Thorïn. Ni plus, ni moins. Et stupide comme une cruche vide, avec ça.  
\- Elle a le même regard que les autres filles de... Ori hésita. Enfin, tu sais.  
La Hobbite hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle n'avait pas remarqué.  
Puis elle se dit que les autres filles qui avaient le malheur d'avoir comme Ori été forcées de se plier aux désirs de l'Usurpateur devaient se comporter exactement comme ça. Attirer l'attention du Maître, se maintenir dans ses faveurs. Ce devait être une question de survie, et peut-être qu'Ori elle-même avait dû agir ainsi. Quand à savoir si c'était pour Dame Lysian une technique de survie...  
\- Aha, s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement en arrivant à la page qui l'intéressait.  
Avant de vite déchanter.

L'écriture était sale, bâclée et illisible, et en plus de ça, c'était des lettres runiques.  
\- Ori? demanda-t-elle. Tu pourrais me déchiffrer ça?  
La jeune Naine tourna le registre vers elle.  
\- C'est un acte de vente d'une teinturerie, dit-elle, datant d'il y a dix ans.  
Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une écriture de cochon et de lunettes.  
\- Qui est le nouveau propriétaire? la pressa la Hobbite.  
\- Le seigneur Hodr. Pourquoi?  
_Hodr.  
Lysian Hodrinul._  
Bilbo sourit méchamment.  
_Voilà._  
Elle tenait son deuxième espion. En même pas deux heures d'enquête. Oh, en voilà un qu'elle serait contente d'envoyer croupir dans un cul de basse-fosse. Et non, le fait qu'il soit, par dessus tout, le géniteur de la petite garce qui tentait sans arrêt de poser ses sales pattes peinturlurées sur le Roi n'avait absolument rien à y voir.  
En même temps, elle aurait pu s'en douter était donné que Bofur lui avait dit au hasard d'une conversation qu'il avait fait fortune dans la draperie, et qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six drapiers à Ered Luin. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre chez lui et l'accuser ouvertement d'espionnage, il lui fallait des évidences, LA preuve formelle de sa culpabilité, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle allait avoir plaisir à se fournir.  
Bilbo se demanda vaguement si Lysian était au courant. Quoique...peut-être pas. Cette pie idiote était incapable de se taire.  
\- Bilbo? s'inquiéta Ori. Tu fais une de ces tête...tu es sûre que ça va?  
Oh, il fallait qu'elle arrête de sourire comme ça. Ce devait être effrayant. Mais elle avait une envie quasi-incontrôlable de ricaner.  
La Hobbite se leva.  
\- Je dois voir Nori, annonça-t-elle. Tu ne saurais pas où il est?  
Ori haussa les épaules.  
\- Avec Frerïn.  
Évidemment. Elle n'aurait même pas dû pauser la question.  
Cela signifiait surtout qu'elle devrait patienter un moment avant de pouvoir lui faire part du plan machiavélique qui se formait peu à peu dans son esprit. En gros, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait un peu de temps à tuer.  
Peut-être qu'elle pouvait retourner voir Thorïn.  
Oui.  
_Excellente_ idée.  
Et puis, c'était la moindre des choses de l'avertir lui, avant d'en parler à Nori.  
Après tout, ça le concernait directement.  
Bilbo faisait d'une pierre deux coups, même si ce n'était probablement qu'une coïncidence, et encore peut-être pas, parce que tenter de fourrer sa fille dans le lit d'un roi et l'espionner pour le compte d'un autre histoire d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher n'était pas un comportement totalement illogique.  
Ce qui était une aubaine pour elle.  
Elle éliminait une menace pour Ered Luin, et en même temps éloignait définitivement Dame Lysian de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.  
Bilbo devait se retenir de jubiler tout haut.  
La vie était bien faite, non?

* * *

Dame Dìs avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une gamine qui n'arrivait pas encore à voir ce qui se trouvait sur les tables sans se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, et où Frerïn et elle semaient la terreur dans tous les couloirs d'Erebor. Pas Thorïn. Non, Thorïn, même avant de naître, ou de de faire pousser trois poils de barbe, avait toujours été trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était il y avait si longtemps, et il y avait eu l'Usurpateur entre temps, mais elle se rappelait assez bien de comment s'y prendre pour flanquer la frousse à une victime soigneusement choisie au hasard en surgissant de nulle part. Nul doute qu'un tel comportement était peut-être déplacé à son âge et au vu son statut, mais au vu des évènements récents et étant donné que les méthodes classiques telles que les longs regards suggestifs et l'approfondissement progressif du décolleté, artifices plus dignes d'une petite gourgandine précoce comme Dame Lysian, semblaient ne pas fonctionner, Dame Dìs s'était résolue à employer les grands moyens.  
En l'occurrence, la victime du jour, sur laquelle allait incessamment sous peu s'abattre sa vindicte, avait la carrure d'un auroch, une attirante pilosité qui n'était pas non plus sans rappeler ce noble animal, des cicatrices et tatouages prouvant assez sa valeur, un problème maladif de timidité, et se nommait Dwalïn Fundinul.  
Devant son absence apparente de réaction à ses charmes, Dìs se sentait heurtée dans sa féminité, et se devait d'agir afin de corriger le problème. Quite à se comporter de manière peu respectable.  
Qu'importe ce que les gens diraient. Elle était adulte, elle avait été mariée, elle était veuve, elle était mère. Elle était trop vieille pour tous ces longs rituels de court, et son lit était froid la nuit. Les autres Naines pourraient se permettre de répandre des ragots sur son compte quand elle en seraient arrivées là où elle en était actuellement, et qu'elles auraient des enfants de leur propre chair, un cadeau si rare pour les Nains.  
Mère.  
Le plus beau statut au monde. Qu'elle avait gagné à force de souffrance, et que la majorité de ces femmes ne possèdait pas. Certaines ne le possèderait même jamais.  
Dìs pouvait se permettre d'avoir un amant. C'était son droit. Et que tous ceux et celles qui trouveraient quoi que ce soit à y redire aillent à Morgoth.

Dìs avait assez attendu. La lignée de Durïn n'était pas connue pour sa patience, et elle voyait à présent très bien d'où venait ce trait de caractère, parce que Thorïn et Bilbo, qui ne se connaissaient que depuis moins d'un an, du moins dans cette vie-là, ne s'étaient pas embarrassés de se faire la court convenablement pour se retrouver tous les soirs et parfois en journée, pour des activités qui causeraient certainement un bon nombre d'attaques cardiaques chez certaines personnes bien pensantes. Ces deux chers idiots se croyaient assez discrets pour tromper leur monde, et de fait, ils l'étaient, mais pas suffisemment pour pouvoir contourner la perspicacité de Dame Dìs. Qui se gaussait à leurs dépends de leurs efforts, bien qu'elle n'eut pas, pour tout l'or du monde, souhaité mettre des images sur les prouesses de son frère au lit. Le sourire de femme satisfaite de Bilbo lorsqu'elle l'avait par hasard surprise à une heure suspecte se glisser hors des appartements royaux était suffisant. Pour sa défense, Dame Dìs n'était absolument pas en train d'espionner. Kili avait eu un cauchemar, et elle allait chercher un verre d'eau pour lui aux cuisines. La Hobbite ne l'avait pas vue, encore heureux. Mieux valait la laisser, elle et Thorïn, se féliciter dans le prétendu mystère entourant leur vie privée. Plus si privée que ça, d'ailleurs, puisque Nori, qui laissait traîner ses oreilles partout, devait savoir aussi. Et qui disait Nori, disait Frerïn.  
Ered Luin était une petite ville et les nouvelles se répandaient vite. Si quelqu'un d'autre que ces deux-là savait, ça aurait déjà fait le tour de la cité. Ils étaient de toute façon en relative sécurité pour l'instant.  
Dìs n'entendait pas, elle, dissimuler autant ses activités sentimentales. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et elle s'était suffisamment cachée pour une vie entière. Elle en avait assez de rester dans l'ombre. Sa relation avec Vili avait été privée de lumière, et elle n'entendait pas que ça se reproduise.  
Du moins, si tout se passait conformément à ses plans.  
Elle avait bien tout calculé.  
Quand la cible sortirait de la salle d'entraînement, elle-même sortirait de derrière son pilier.  
Elle avait mis une robe sobre à la coupe des plus élégantes, moins foncée que ses habituels voiles de veuves, peu de bijoux, encore moins de maquillage, et avait défait les tresses qui la marquaient comme veuve en période de deuil. Dwalïn ne pouvait pas ne pas capter le message. Sauf s'il avait le crâne particulièrement épais.  
Mais il n'était pas stupide, sous ses airs de grosse brute.  
Il allait comprendre.  
Il _devait_ comprendre.  
Et sinon, elle lui ferait comprendre.  
De derrière son pilier, elle entendait les cliquètement des armes dans l'arène. Dwalïn ne tarderait pas. Et si tout se passait comme dans ses plans, il ne retournerait pas s'entraîner avant un bon moment. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne serait pas dans le même état que s'il y était retourné.  
Dame Dìs hésita un moment, puis tira un peu plus l'échancrure de son décolleté vers le bas.  
_Voilà._  
C'était parfait. Elle se sentait un peu angoissée, à vrai dire. La maternité avait exigé d'elle son prix. Ses seins n'étaient plus aussi fermes qu'avant, sa taille plus aussi fine, et elle avait des marques sur les cuisses.  
Dwalïn était amoureux d'elle, certes, mais si, en la voyant, il n'avait plus envie d'elle?  
Allons.  
Elle était absurde.  
Les cicatrices de Bilbo semblaient ne gêner nullement Thorïn, et elles étaient bien plus horribles à voir que quelques pauvres traces de cellulites. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison valable pour s'inquiéter.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la Naine se figea.  
Dwalïn passa près du pilier sans la voir, raide et en sueur, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos de l'ingratitude des jeunes et des incapables infichus d'armer une arbalète correctement.  
La Naine prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de l'ombre.  
\- Bonjour, Dwalïn, dit-elle d'une voix posée.  
Le Nain sursauta, s'inclina maladroitement.  
\- Dame Dìs.  
Incroyable, comment elle pouvait réduire cette immense carcasse à une pelote de nerfs en quelques instant.  
\- Je...puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, ma Dame, demanda-t-il.  
\- Ça se pourrait bien.  
Il y eut un silence assez embarrassant. Ah. C'était le moment où son plan parfait montrait ses failles.  
Elle ne savait pas du tout comment amener le sujet.  
Dìs n'avait connu qu'un seul homme auparavant, et c'était Vili, et il était aussi vierge qu'elle le jour où elle était venue à lui et où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre avec toute leur gaucherie d'adolescents.  
Oh, Vili, son magnifique lion...  
Mais Vili n'était plus là, aujourd'hui, et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle s'enferme dans son chagrin jusqu'à se déssècher complètement. Elle n'aimerait jamais Dwalïn autant qu'elle avait aimé Vili, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.  
Quoi qu'elle risquait fort de manquer sa chance si elle restait plantée là sans réagir.  
\- Ma Dame? s'inquiéta Dwalïn.  
Oh, que Mahal la protège. Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Sans réfléchir, Dìs agrippa le grand Nain par la barbe et l'attira à elle pour verrouiller sa bouche sur la sienne.  
D'abord il ne se passa rien, comme si elle l'avait complètement paralysé. Puis, l'instant d'après, ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et il la pressait contre le mur, fermement instalé entre ses jambes, dévorant sa bouche comme un homme mourant de faim depuis trop longtemps. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et seules les hanches de Dwalïn plaquées contre les siennes la maintenaient debout.  
Elle se sentait femme à nouveau et c'était enivrant.  
Les mains du grand Nain s'aventurèrent sous ses jupes, rencontrèrent sa peau nue, et elle frissonna. Il avait de larges mains solides, plus larges et plus rudes que celles de Vili, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle pouvait sentir contre son ventre à quel point il avait envie d'elle, là, maintenant, et elle en avait envie aussi, à présent.  
Mais elle était une princesse de la lignée de Durïn, et elle ne serait pas prise contre un mur comme une vulgaire fille de cuisine.  
\- Au lit. Maintenant, murmura-t-elle impérieusement entre deux baisers voraces.  
Dwalïn acquiesça et l'enleva dans ses bras, la portant comme une mariée au jour de ses noces.  
_Enfin._

* * *

À quelques mètres de là, une Hobbite qui passait dans le coin par hasard et était tombée sans le faire exprès sur une scène à laquelle elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû assister se frottait les yeux frénétiquement pour en effacer le traumatisme qu'ils venaient de subir.  
Dwalïn-la-Montagne-de-muscles et la si majesteuse Dame Dìs en train de se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec enthousiasme comme des adolescents en chaleur. Rien que les images mentales que cela provoquait avaient de quoi donner le frisson.  
Oh, c'était une vision qui ne risquait pas de lui manquer, pour sûr.  
Puis elle se rappela que le Roi d'Ered Luin en personne lui avait demandé de garder un oeil sur sa soeur.  
Oh, _fâsak._

**reviews?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Le bac est fini et je suis en vacances ;) je vais pouvoir écrire plus...  
J'ai vu Jurassic World, et franchement, il est génial ;) je veux un raptor pour noël, s'il vous plaît...  
D'ailleurs, j'ai appris un truc. Vous voyez Eldarion, dans la vision d'Arwen de RotK? L'acteur est Sadwyn Brophy, qui est le fils de Jed Brophy, alias Nori. Parfaitement.  
**

Chapitre 31

_I wasn't jealous before we met_  
_Now every woman I see is a potential threat_  
_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_  
_You've heard me saying that _  
_Smoking was my only vice_  
_But now it isn't true_  
_Now everything is new_  
_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_I beg of you_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little smalltalk, a smile _  
_And baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what _  
_You've done with me_  
_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_  
_I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_  
_I beg you dear_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_I've had a few little love affairs_  
_They didn't last very long and _  
_They've been pretty scarce_  
_I used to think that was sensible_  
_It makes the truth _  
_Even more incomprehensible_  
_'Cause everything is new_  
_And everything is you_  
_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_What can I do_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

\- Tu as bien compris, Bilbo Baggins? Tu ne touches à rien, tu repères juste, assèna Nori pour la dixième fois.  
La Hobbite lui renvoya un regard meurtrier.  
\- Ouais, ouais, grogna-t-elle, et derrière eux, Dwalïn ricana.  
Le Maître Espion le fusilla des yeux.  
Quoi?  
Bilbo avait des doigts baladeurs de nature, qu'elle était souvent incapable de contrôler, et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre était hautement illégal.  
Enfin, il ne savait pas si ce que Dwalïn et lui avaient l'intention de faire était illégal, parce qu'ils avaient tout de même un mandat signé du Roi et portant son sceau, en bonne et due forme, mais il n'était pas aussi sûr en ce qui concernait la partie du plan qui impliquait Bilbo.  
\- Bilbo, redit moi ce que tu es sensée faire?  
La Hobbite leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je rentre dans la maison, pendant que vous faites diversion, je fais un repérage, je note ce que j'ai trouvé de suspect, et je garde bêtement mes mains dans mes poches, récita-t-elle mécaniquement, raide comme un piquet et le regard fixe.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit "bêtement", remarqua-t-il.  
\- Non, tu l'as sous-entendu, siffla-t-elle.  
Nori décida de ne pas répondre. Sinon, ça allait être sans fin. Il se tourna vers Dwalïn qui continuait de ricaner dans sa barbe.  
\- Et toi, le gros? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Le Capitaine des Gardes se renfrogna immédiatement.  
\- Le gros fait la potiche stoïque et muette et laisse le voleur poser les questions, aboya-t-il.  
Nori soupira.  
Allons bon. Ils s'étaient passés le mot, apparemment. Bilbo alliée avec Dwalïn, _Dwalïn_, pour l'amour de Mahal, pour lui pourrir la vie. La fin des temps était proche.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit "voleur".  
\- Non, c'est exact, répondit Dwalïn avec un vicieux sourire, tu as dit "Maître Espion". Je n'ai fait qu'employer un synonyme.  
_Synonyme_. Venait-il d'employer un mot compliqué, cet imbécile au crâne épais?  
Bilbo pouffa.  
Immédiatement, le Nain roux se tourna vers elle.  
\- Ne rit pas. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.  
Elle le regarda de biais.  
\- Un synonyme?  
Bilbo pencha la tête sur le côté et pris un ton docte, dans une parodie de l'attitude du vieux Balïn lorsqu'il dispensait à Fili et Kili leur leçon quotidienne.  
\- Un synonyme, mon cher Nori, est un mot employé à la place d'un autre de même sens.  
Mahal.  
Dwalïn éclata de rire.  
\- Et voilà. On devrait empêcher les femmes de lire, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait pris Bilbo en charge, sous la Montagne, parce qu'elle n'était pas très encombrante, et assez malléable pour qu'il puisse lui apprendre des choses et avoir la satisfaction d'être considéré par quelqu'un comme un mentor. La Hobbite avait eu le mérite d'être supportable, et ce mérite avait perduré. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gratifiée d'un accès illimité à une bibliothèque. Et à partir de là, fini le temps où elle peinait à déchiffrer quelques runes et où elle était forcée de lui demander de l'aide. Force était de reconnaître qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. C'était, de l'avis de Nori, prodigieusement énervant.  
\- À ne pas confondre, cependant, poursuivit-elle, implacable, avec l'homonyme, qui peut avoir la même consonance mais pas le même sens.  
Dwalïn se tenait les côtes, secoué de hoquets silencieux, et virait lentement au rouge vif dans une tentative futile de ne pas se mettre à rugir de rire et ainsi attirer l'attention de tout le quartier.  
\- Et la synecdoque...  
\- La ferme, siffla sèchement Nori avant qu'elle ne l'achève en définissant ce mot à résonance barbare et dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la signification, et dont il était probable que Dwalïn non plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Redis-moi plutôt ce que tu dois faire.  
On n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle avait une manie bien à elle d'interpréter les ordres à sa façon.  
\- Je rentre dans la maison, pendant que vous faites diversion, je fais un repérage, je note ce que j'ai trouvé de suspect, et je garde bêtement mes mains dans mes poches.  
Il décida de ne pas relever le "bêtement" cette fois-ci.  
Cela ne ferait que rajouter de l'eau à son moulin, et si la tournure de phrase lui plaisait comme ça, et bien, tant mieux pour elle. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter à un point de syntaxe, mêne s'il devrait sans doute bientôt s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle allait lui faire de l'ombre dans l'art de tourner autour du pot en distillant judicieusement des informations et en dissimulant d'autres, le plus souvent afin d'en collecter.  
\- Bien. Comment rentres-tu dans la maison?  
Un point qu'il avait oublié d'aborder avec elle, et c'était une erreur qu'il se devait de rectifier.  
Bilbo tendit ses bras devant elle, mains jointes, et fit craquer ses phalanges, avant de hausser les épaules et de faire tourner sa tête sur son cou, ce qui résulta en un concert de claquements secs semblables à ceux, assez sinistres, qu'émettraient des branches mortes en étant joyeusement piétinées par un individu peu soigneux.  
\- J'ai fait du repérage, annonça-t-elle en souriant. Il y a une poterne du côté des écuries. La serrure...c'est une honte.  
Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux accompagné d'un sourire déplaisant, qui faisait froid dans le dos.  
\- Même Kili pourrait rentrer.  
\- Tu a appris à l'un des Princes Héritiers de la lignée de Durïn à crocheter des serrures? s'indigna Dwalïn, comme si c'était un péché digne des tourments infernaux.  
En tant que voleur, Nori, quand à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de fierté à l'idée que les précieux savoirs-faire qu'il avait transmis avec patience à la Hobbite soient à leur tour enseignés. Et à un prestigieux élève, qui plus était.  
Bilbo haussa les épaules.  
\- Je lui ai rien appris du tout. Il m'a juste regardé faire.  
\- Mais c'est du pareil au même, bougonna le Nain chauve.  
La Hobbite lui tira la langue, et se baissa vivement pour éviter la grosse patte agressive qui lui arrivait dans la figure. Dwalïn ne parvint qu'à lui mettre une calotte légère sur le dessus du crâne, amortie par la masse de boucles qu'elle s'était laissé pousser. Une sacrée crinière, qu'elle avait, la petite Bilbo. Nori en savait plus sur les Hobbits que toute la population d'Ered Luin réunie, c'était son rôle de Maître Espion, après tout, de savoir, et il savait qu'aucun des Semi-Hommes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser n'avait eu une telle épaisseur de cheveux.  
En parlant d'épaisseur...  
Il avait enfin l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, à cette vérole montée sur petons velus. Il ne serait pas dit que Nori Korinul, de la prestigieuse descendance de Ri, se soit fait rabattre le caquet par quelqu'un qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Pour un Nain, c'était le comble.  
\- Mieux vaut la poterne que la lucarne, pas vrai, Baggins?  
La Hobbite haussa un sourcil étonné.  
Il lui pinça brusquement les côtes. Ouais, pensa-t-il juste avant qu'elle ne couine d'outrage et ne lui flanque son poing dans la figure. Définitivement, du mou, pas des os, et ce n'était pas là auparavant. Triplé de volume, qu'elle avait. Au moins.  
\- Refais jamais ça! siffla-t-elle alors qu'il portait la main à son arcade sourcilière endolorue sous les yeux narquois de Dwalïn. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?  
\- Je voulais juste vérifier ma théorie, répondit-il placidement.  
\- À savoir? s'enquit le Nain chauve.  
\- Elle ne passerait pas par la lucarne. Tu fais du gras, ma vieille, assèna-t-il, satisfait de sa démonstration.  
\- Sache, Ô Roi des Imbéciles, le toisa-t-elle dédaigneusement en se redressant de toute sa petite taille, qu'il y en a qui apprécient mon gras.  
Elle tentait d'avoir l'air menaçante et ne parvenait qu'à se rendre adorable.  
Pas étonnant, effectivement, que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne apprécie de l'avoir dans son lit. Oui, il savait cela aussi, comme il savait que Dwalïn ici présent entretenait des relations toutes sauf respectables avec la soeur du Roi.  
Nori Korinul savait beaucoup de choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas crier sur tous les toits. C'était ainsi.  
Un secret répété n'en était plus un, après tout.  
D'autant qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Bilbo, car elle aussi avait ses sources d'information, sache pour Dwalïn et Dìs, comme elle savait déjà pour Nori et Frerïn, de mêne que Dwalïn, en temps que meilleur ami de Thorïn et souffre-douleur de Frerïn ne pouvait rien ignorer des relations des deux princes. Vous suivez toujours le raisonnement, braves gens? Bref.  
Aimer un membre de la lignée de Durïn n'était pas chose facile, ce qui signifiaient qu'il devaient apprendre à se serrer les coudes en vue de ce point commun qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils devaient protéger. Les trois côtés du triangle, en quelque sorte. Alliés, donc. Pas amis. Certainement pas.  
Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle, depuis que la présente opération d'infiltration avait été lancée, et bien qu'ils aient essentiellement dansé sur le fil du rasoir à coups de piques verbales et de syntaxes à double-sens, ils ne s'étaient pas encore entretués. Même si elle n'avait pas été concrètement exprimée.  
Nori n'était pas assez idiot pour demander à Dwalïn si Dame Dìs avait l'entrecuisse chaleureuse ou à Bilbo si Écu-de-Chêne était aussi bien pourvu qu'on le prétendait. Dwalïn l'impulsif lui encastrerait immédiatement ses deux lourdes haches dans le crâne, et Bilbo, plus retorse, ravalerait sa colère sur le moment pour l'étrangler plus tard dans son sommeil avec ses propres entrailles. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux perspectives l'effrayait le plus.

Nori ravala donc un commentaire cinglant sur les quelques onces de douceur bien hobbitesques qui élargissaient désormais les hanches de Bilbo et tourna l'angle de la rue, avant de faire signe à ses compagnons de stopper.  
La résidence du Seigneur Hodr, de sa harpie d'épouse, et de leur cruche écervelée de fille était en vue. Une bâtisse de pierre massives ornée d'extravagantes gargouilles de pierre, quasiment un donjon, entouré de dépendances de bois qui devaient être les logements des domestiques.  
\- J'y vais, annonça Bilbo avant de se glisser par une ruelle adjacente pour faire le tour de la maison.  
\- Je la trouve un peu trop enthousiaste, marmonna Dwalïn dans sa barbe.  
Ouais.  
Ceci dit, ça se comprenait.  
Dame Lysian avait, disons, quasiment mis la main au panier de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne lors du dernier repas officielle, pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails scabreux, et il était probable que si le regard pouvait tuer, la petite garce serait à l'heure actuelle perforée comme une passoire. La Hobbite l'avait lentement assassinée des yeux jusqu'au dessert, et le Maître Espion aurait pu jurer que la cuillère d'argent qu'elle avait serré entre ses doigts s'était lentement pliée sous la pression. Probablement qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait du cou de la pauvre Naine. En tout cas, lorsque le Roi s'était brusquement levé et excusé de son départ, prétextant une lettre urgente à finir, Bilbo avait mystérieusement disparu des convives, et on n'avait pas revu ni l'un ni l'autre avant le lendemain matin. Pas que quiconque, sauf Nori, bien entendu, ai trouvé cela suspect. Nul ne faisait jamais vraiment attention à Bilbo, qui passait en général inaperçue. Jusqu'au moment, bien sûr, où elle vous tranchait la gorge, bien sûr.  
Mais la possibilité qu'un souverain des Khazâd choisisse pour maîtresse une Semie-Homme aux origines plus que douteuses était tellement mince et semblait tellement absurde qu'aucun notables, occupés qu'ils étaient à tenter de mettre leurs filles en avant, ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit. Nul doute que le scandale aurait immédiatement éclaté dans le cas contraire, et Mahal seul savait la difficulté que Nori aurait eu, malgré ses talents, à faire taire les rumeurs.  
Bilbo ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, en plus de cela. Elle se moquait bien de causer un scandale, même si sa discrétion ne pouvait qu'être louée.  
La seule chose qu'elle voyait, bien qu'elle tente de le nier, c'était qu'il y avait une petite dinde aux appétits de rapace qui tentait de poser ses griffes sur son homme, et qu'elle se devait de défendre son territoire contre l'envahisseuse.  
Même si sa culpabilité n'était pas prouvée.  
Enfin.  
Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce que serait sa réaction à lui si quelqu'un jetait son dévolu sur son Frerïn, son Unique. Exactement la même.  
C'était pourquoi Nori ne pouvait dénier lui-même un certain enthousiasme.  
Après tout, si Lysian se lassait d'essuyer refus sur refus d'Écu-de-Chêne, vers qui se tournerait-elle? Son frère et Prince Couronnné, second personnage le plus puissant d'Ered Luin, à défaut d'en être le plus responsable. Disons que si les preuves s'accumulaient de façon suffisantes pour faire arrêter le seigneur Hodr, et par là même disgracier toute sa famille de vautours, Nori se sentirait bien plus satisfait qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.  
Et sans doute Dwalïn aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.  
\- On y va?  
\- On y va, confirma le Nain chauve.  
Et Nori d'empoigner le lourd heurtoir de bronze en forme de tête de sanglier et d'annoncer son arrivée plutôt bruyamment, jusqu'à ce qu'une servante fébrile ne leur ouvre la porte et ne les mène au maître des lieux.

Hodr était un petit Nain rondouillard, courbé et obséquieux, à la barbe de chèvre filasse, au long nez épaté et aux yeux chassieux, qui passait son temps à s'essuyer le front avec son mouchoir, et Nori ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il retirait ne serait-ce qu'une seule couche de ses lourds vêtements brodés qui indiquaient que le marchand était riche et fier de l'être, il transpirerait un peu moins. Mais bien sûr, pas question d'exprimer cette conclusion à haute voix.  
\- C'est un épouvantable concours de circonstance, couina-t-il d'une voix de fausset en s'essuyant le front, son mouchoir se froissant entre ses doigts chargés de bagues. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que l'une de mes employés puisse tenter d'assassiner des enfants sans défense.  
\- Et nous le comprenons parfaitement, dit patiemment Nori. Mais nous devons confirmer votre innocence totale.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr...  
Autant le caresser dans le sens du poil.  
\- Lors des investigations qui ont été menées sur son lieu d'habitation nous avons découvert une cavité murale contenant des armes. Connaissiez vous son existence?  
Le Nain essora encore une fois son front ruisselant. Il semblait presque...soulagé?  
\- Tout le monde connais plus ou moins l'existence de ces cavités, expliqua-t-il. Ce sont les amorces d'agrandissement des chambres des employés que le précédent propriétaire avait fait entreprendre et qui n'ont pas été poursuivies.  
Ah.  
Autant dire que ça commençait bien.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'interrogatoire, Nori dût bien se rendre à l'évidence. Soit Hodr connaissait bien son sujet et avait appris ses réponses à l'avance, soit il était complètement innocent, mais dans les deux cas, c'était soit un imbécile soit un excellent acteur.  
La tuile.

* * *

Bilbo, au contraire des deux Nains qui devaient subir la partie mondaine de la mission, s'amusait beaucoup. Enfin, disons qu'elle retrouvait enfin ce sentiment enivrant de l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. Ce n'était que quand elle le ressentait qu'elle réalisait vraiment à quel point cela lui manquait. Le manque. Elle avait oublié à quoi ça ressemblait. Elle se demandait même si elle avait vraiment un jour consommé de la drogue, ou si elle avait juste trouvé quelque chose pour la remplacer.  
Le grand frisson de la chasse, peut-être. Ou ces moments, quand elle se retrouvait au lit avec Thorïn.  
_Thorïn._  
C'était pour lui qu'elle était là, après tout.  
Pour le protéger.  
Bon. Évidemment, c'était un motif assez, et même très égoïste. Mais elle n'allait pas se mentir à elle-même.  
Lysian était une menace.  
Pas pour elle, non, mais un jour, elle irait trop loin et Thorïn serait obligé de réagir en conséquence pour sauvegarder son propre honneur, même si il ne se serait techniquement rien passé. Il y avait à Ered Luin un cercle de commères suffisamment large pour que les ragots fassent des dégâts irréparables.  
La petite garce était déjà allée trop loin du point de vue de Bilbo. Encore heureux qu'elle avait été installée en face d'elle et pas à côté, parce que sinon, elle lui aurait planté une fourchette dans la main. Sauf que ça l'aurait clouée sur la cuisse de Thorïn, et que l'opération pour la retirer aurait été pour le moins délicate. Ceci dit, le Nain avait été tellement agacé et embarrassé par l'attitude de la dindonne qu'il avait abrégé son repas et prétexté la première excuse venue pour quitter le festin. Bilbo avait suivi, et avait eu raison, parce qu'elle avait été, à peine sortie de la pièce, littéralement kidnappée, balancée sur une épaule comme un paquet malgré ses couinements de protestation outrée, et avait tenu le rôle du dessert avec enthousiasme, contre le mur et à moitié habillée, sans aucun égard pour sa dignité.  
Elle aurait donné cher pour voir la tête de la cruche si elle avait suivi Thorïn et l'avait trouvé entre les cuisses d'une insignifiante Semie-Homme, le pantalon autour des chevilles et le visage enfoui dans son décolleté.  
Ç'eut été sans prix.  
N'empêche que la Hobbite espérait bien trouver l'évidence absolue que Dame Lysian était impliquée jusqu'au cou.  
On allait voir, si elle jouait toujours autant les aguicheuses après quelques temps passés avec les rats dans un cul de basse-fosse.  
Bilbo inséra un fil de fer dans la serrure. Tritura. Tourna.  
Le cliquetis qui s'ensuivit résonna à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies.  
Elle sourit.  
Il était grand temps de faire un peu d'exploration.

Décidémment, c'était bien une maison de riches. Partout où elle posait les yeux, ce n'était que marqueterie, lourdes tapisseries brodées représentant des scènes de chasse, épaisses carpettes en peau d'animaux, sculptures et bibelots de prix, exposés de manière aléatoire, presque désordonnée, en une ostention chamarrée, un étalage luxurieux, que nul ne pouvait manquer d'admirer avec plus ou moins d'hypocrisie.  
Et tout ceci inspirait à Bilbo un mépris souverain.  
Au moins, les Durïn, même s'ils étaient sensiblement plus riches, avaient la décence de ne pas faire preuve d'autant d'étalage. La Hobbite examina un instant la tête empaillée d'un sanglier accroché au mur avant de s'en désintéresser totalement, fronçant le nez de dégoût au parfum de moisissure et de vieille cave qui se dégageait du crâne.  
Il y avait tellement de meubles qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas le temps de les fouiller tous. Mais il s'agissait plus d'un repérage. Pièces secrètes, passages cachés, ce genre de choses.  
La première chose notable qu'elle découvrit confirma une partie de ses soupçons. Le seigneur Hodr possédait bien une roukerie privée, et certains corbeaux manquaient. Le roublard. Pas étonnant qu'aucun de ses petits messages illicites n'ait jamais été recensé. Il les envoyait de chez lui, et n'utilisait pas de véritables Craves Messagers comme Roäc, moins fiables mais plus discrets. Les oiseaux n'étaient pas traités avec beaucoup d'égards, du reste. Les cages exigües étaient jonchées de plumes brisées et de crotte malodorante, et n'avaient visiblement pas été nettoyées depuis un certain temps. Les corbeaux eux-mêmes étaient silencieux, le plumage terne et poussiéreux, somnolant paresseusement dans la lumière qui passait par le grillage. La Hobbite envisagea un instant de tous les libérer, mais la voix grinçante de Nori lui revint en mémoire avec une impression désagréable qui lui semblait comparable, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, à celle que l'on éprouvait quand on avait un caillou coincé dans sa chaussure. Ce qui était tout à fait absurde étant donné que Bilbo ne portait jamais de chaussures et qu'elle ne pouvait donc jamais avoir eu de caillou coincé dedans.  
_Je rentre dans la maison, pendant que vous faites diversion, je fais un repérage, je note ce que j'ai trouvé de suspect, et je garde bêtement mes mains dans mes poches._  
Évidemment, garder ses mains dans ses poches était une métaphore. Elle ne pouvait pas garder ses mains dans ses poches, elle en avait besoin pour ouvrir les portes et les placards. Il s'agissait juste, le temps d'une visite à l'insu du plein gré de l'hôte, d'oublier leur fonction préhensile. Ce qui était assez difficile, parce que la ridicule quantité d'objets brillants et probablement précieux dans la maison était propre à la faire saliver.  
Peut-être, tout compte fait, qu'elle allait garder les mains dans ses poches. Aussi s'abstint-elle d'ouvrir toutes les cages. Quoique l'idée de faire en sorte que leur volatile contenu s'éparpille dans la maison et souille carpettes de grand prix et mobilier fut très tentante.  
_Très._  
Mais Nori lui arracherait la tête.  
Et Bilbo savait que Thorïn la préférait avec la tête sur les épaules. Dans tous les sens de l'expression, d'ailleurs.  
Donc elle quitta la roukerie et se dirigea vers les parties habitables de la maison. Là où il y aurait certainement un bureau. Elle adorait les bureaux. On y trouvait des tas de choses. Tiroirs à double-fond, lames de parquet creuses, coffres forts, billets doux, documents compromettants...un rêve de voleur. Les gens étaient stupides. Le bureau était toujours l'endroit qu'un cambrioleur un peu intelligent visitait en premier, et pourtant, ils y cachaient toujours tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Thorïn, encore une fois, avait été bien plus malin que ça. Tout ce qu'il possédait de précieux, il le conservait dans une caverne bien dissimulée, avec en prime un dragon qui dormait dessus. Tellement mieux qu'un chien de garde, qu'un peu de poison enroulé dans une lamelle de viande suffisait à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour empoisonner Smaug, il faudrait un cheval entier, et encore. Il n'était pas assez bête pour se laisser prendre à ce genre de piège.  
Bilbo se rappela soudain du jour où elle avait rencontré Dame Lysian. Dame Dìs avait suggéré quelque chose à propos d'un laxatif.  
La Hobbite sourit.  
Cette fois, elle savait que c'était un sourire méchant, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu l'effacer de sa figure.  
Oh, un cheval ne serait pas nécessaire. C'était certes une solution un peu radicale, mais après tout, ne s'appelait-elle pas _Belladona_? Elle était sûre qu'en fouillant un peu chez Oïn...  
Bilbo secoua la tête. Elle était déjà sensée fouiller cette maison, et se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire prendre. Elle s'improviserait assassin plus tard. C'était Nori, le spécialiste de ce genre de choses. Et elle se voyait mal lui demander des conseils pour empoisonner quelqu'un. Son truc à lui, c'était plutôt les lames. Infectées ou pas. Et si la pauvre, innocente et stupide Dame Lysian s'écroulait brusquement au cours d'un festin, la bave aux lèvres et la tête dans les plats, ce serait sur la famille royale, sur Thorïn que ça retomberait, et cela, Bilbo ne le voulait pas.

D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup...  
La Hobbite avait les pieds enfoncés dans un tapis de fourrure à longs poils provenant d'un animal non identifié quand la voix stridente de sa némésis se fit entendre. Elle colla son oreille contre une porte.  
Oui.  
Ça venait bien de là, et visiblement la cruche faisait une crise nerveuse ou un caprice de gamine, à en juger par les sanglots hystériques qui accompagnaient ses braillements. Oh, elle était déjà fatiguée de l'entendre.  
Ah. La mère était là aussi.  
Une dispute.  
Tiens, tiens.  
Allons bon. Ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes. Mais Bilbo n'était pas particulièrement pourvue de scrupules.  
Aussi ouvrit-elle bien grand ses larges appareils auditifs. Dont elle était assez fière, soit dit en passant. Ni trop grandes, ni trop petites, ni trop rondes ni trop pointues, ni trop décollées. C'était une des seules parties de son corps dont elle ne trouvait aucun motif de se plaindre. Et puis Thorïn les aimait aussi. Il avait un fétiche bizarre pour ses oreilles, et adorait en retracer la forme du bout des doigts.  
Bilbo, donc, écouta.  
Dame Lysian et sa mère étaient bien en train de se disputer, et c'était plutôt violent.  
\- Je refuse de continuer cette mascarade! piailla la cruche. Vous ne m'y forcerez pas!  
La voix de sa mère claqua sèchement, plus grave mais tout aussi désagréable à entendre.  
\- Tu feras ce que l'on te dit, ma fille.  
\- Sinon quoi? renifla ladite fille. Il ne veut pas de moi et je ne veux pas de lui. Quand allez-vous le comprendre, Amad?  
\- Il est le Roi! brailla la Naine la plus âgée, vrillant les oreilles de Bilbo au passage. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille?  
\- Oh, croyez-moi, je peux, répliqua vertement la jeune Naine.  
\- As-t-on jamais vu pareille ingrate? se plaignit sa génitrice, et Bilbo la voyait très bien lever les bras au ciel dans un grand élan de théâtralité outragée. Je t'aplanis la route, je t'offre l'occasion d'épouser un Roi, et voilà comment tu me remercie?  
\- Je passe déjà pour une putain aux yeux de la moitié de la ville, ironisa Lysian. Que voulez-vous donc de plus?  
Bilbo avait un peu de mal à suivre.  
Donc la pintade ne voulait pas de Thorïn? Elle ne faisait qu'obéir à sa mère?  
La Hobbite ne comprenait plus rien.  
\- Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de le séduire, geignit l'épouse de Hodr. Était-ce donc si compliqué? As-tu donc déjà oublié ce que je t'ai expliqué? La meilleure arme d'une femme se trouve entre ses jambes!  
Bilbo commençait à trouver cette vieille peau absolument indigne. C'était quasiment une vente, tout compte fait. Elle avait l'air de considérer sa fille comme une jument ou une vache laitière.  
\- Avez vous donc si peu de considération pour mon honneur? glapit Lysian, et tout d'un coup, elle remonta un peu dans l'estime de Bilbo.  
\- Baisse d'un ton! aboya sa mère. Les envoyés du Roi sont ici. Veux-tu qu'ils nous entendent?  
Dame Lysian eut un rire amer.  
\- Ne me tentez pas, Amad, siffla-t-elle. J'en sais, des choses, moi, que je pourrais aller leur raconter.  
La gifle claqua, immédiate et sèche, et résonna même à travers le panneau de bois. Bilbo ressentit une soudaine vague de pitié pour la pauvre fille.  
Une pauvre fille.  
_Lysian._  
Argh.  
C'était ce qu'elle était, tout compte fait. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.  
Elle se remémora les paroles d'Ori.  
_Elle a le même regard que les filles de...là-bas._  
Ouais.  
N'empêche que ce qui l'intéressait ici n'était pas sa propre opinion de la cruche qui changeait un peu trop abruptement à son goût à cause de ce nouveau facteur, mais plutôt ce qu'elle avait à dire à Nori et Dwalïn.  
\- Silence, petite sotte! dit froidement l'aîné des deux Naines. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
Définitivement quelque chose de compromettant, en tout cas, qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Bilbo n'eut que le temps de se rejeter en arrière et de se plaquer contre le mur derrière un rideau.  
Dame Lysian en sortit dans un tourbillon de jupes et de longs cheveux blonds défaits.  
\- Lysian! appelait sa mère. Lysian, tu...  
La jeune Naine claqua la porte au nez de sa génitrice et bloqua le loquet, lui coupant le sifflet.  
Derrière le battant, la vieille cognait et criait.  
Bilbo était impressionnée.  
Elle allait devoir réviser son jugement. Dame Lysian n'était peut-être pas, après tout, juste une pintade effrayée par les souris.  
La jeune Naine s'appuya contre le mur.  
Elle n'était pas maquillée, ce qui était assez choquant, et son visage était trempé de larmes. Sur sa pommette dépourvue de fond de teint commençait à se former une meurtrissure violacée autour d'une petite entaille qui saignait légèrement. Bilbo se souvint des mains chargées de bague de la mère...quel était son nom, déjà? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus.  
Brusquement, elle avait pitié de la pauvre fille. Ça lui faisait une impression bizarre, mêlée d'une vague culpabilité.  
Lysian se passa les mains sur le visage et jeta un regard craintif vers la porte qui tremblait sous les coups de sa mère, comme abasourdie de ce qu'elle venait de faire, puis détala dans le couloir comme un lapin.  
Mahal, mais la vieille allait défoncer le battant de bois, à ce rythme, et Bilbo savait qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas se trouver là au moment où ça se produirait.  
\- Lysian! Ouvre cette porte! Lysian! piaillait-elle.  
La Hobbite réfléchit un instant, puis poussa une commode contre la porte. Sans doute par pure méchanceté, mais c'était plus prudent.  
Puis elle se lança sur les traces de la jeune Naine. Plus besoin de fouiller la maison. Dame Lysian savait quelque chose, que sa mère ne voulait à aucun prix voir révélé. La question était quoi.  
Elle retrouva la fille dans les écuries. En train de pleurer dans les bras d'un jeune Nain brun plutôt crasseux mais pas moche à regarder. Visiblement, un domestique.  
La connection n'était pas difficile à faire.  
Dame Lysian n'avait jamais vraiment été un danger, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre le grappin sur Thorïn, tout simplement parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'une fourche à crottin.  
Bilbo grimaça, cachée derrière une botte de paille. Elle allait sans doute devoir faire des excuses.  
\- Je ne peux plus rester ici, Kìr, sanglotait Lysian.  
Le jeune Nain semblait assez désemparé, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle arrosait copieusement sa tunique.  
\- Mais, hésita-t-il, tes parents...  
\- Tu ne comprends pas! Ils vont nous tuer! Ils vont nous tuer tous les deux!  
Elle était hystérique.  
\- Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, Lysian, dit-il. Tu dois avertir le Roi.  
Brave garçon, raisonnable et pas idiot.  
La jeune Naine rit. Un rire éraillé, amer, entrecoupé de sanglots.  
\- Et comment? J'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de le dégoûter de moi qu'il ne voudra jamais me recevoir.  
Ah ouais.  
Sûr.  
Bonne stratégie.  
L'oie blanche avait définitivement plus de cervelle qu'elle ne le laissait deviner.  
Le plan commençait à se préciser, et sans même outrepasser les limites posées par Nori. La Hobbite gardait ses mains dans ses poches, après tout.  
Bilbo prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de derrière sa botte de paille.  
\- Ça peut s'arranger, dit-elle, savourant son effet de surprise.  
Oh, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant.

**reviews?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Coucou les gens! D'abord...Richard a gagné le Saturn Award 2015 ****du meilleur second rôle masculin pour Thorïn! *Confettis* Il est enfin apprécié à sa juste valeur ;)  
Ensuite, j'espère que le bac s'est bien passé pour tout le monde!**

**Guest: merci ;) je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire. The Iron Crown n'est pas en pause, j'ai un chapitre en cours de traduction, mais je me concentre un peu plus sur Walk or Die parce que j'ai perdu un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres à cause du bac.**

Chapitre 32

_Say my name, say my name_  
_When no one is around you,_  
_Say baby I love you_  
_If you ain't runnin' game_  
_Say my name, say my name_  
_You actin' kinda shady,_  
_Ain't callin' me baby_  
_Why the sudden change?_

_Say my name, say my name_  
_If no one is around you,_  
_Say baby I love you_  
_If you ain't runnin' game_  
_Say my name, say my name_  
_You actin' kinda shady,_  
_Ain't callin' me baby_  
_Better say my name  
_  
_Any other day_  
_I would call, you would say,_  
_"Baby, how's your day?"_  
_But today, it ain't the same_  
_Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"_  
_Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady_  
_If you took it there_  
_First of all let me say_  
_I am not the one to sit around and be played_  
_So prove yourself to me_  
_I'm the girl that you claim_  
_Why don't you say the things_  
_That you said to me yesterday_

_I know you say that I am assuming things_  
_Something's going down, that's the way it seems_  
_Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange_  
_If nobody's holding you back from me_  
_'Cause I know how you usually do_  
_Where you're saying everything to me times two_  
_Why can't you just tell the truth_  
_If somebody's there, then tell me who_

_What is up with this_  
_Tell the truth, who you with_  
_How would you like it if I came over with my clique_  
_Don't try and change it now_  
_See you've gotta bounce_  
_When two seconds ago,_  
_Said you just got in the house_  
_It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself_  
_When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else_  
_Just this question why do you feel you got to lie?_  
_Getting caught up in your game_  
_When you can not say my name_

_Destiny's Child, "Say my Name"_

Kili inquiétait un peu Thorïn. Juste un peu. Le Roi Nain était assis à son bureau, en train de consulter les derniers rapports de douane, lorsque le garçon était entré dans la pièce sans un mot, s'était assis en tailleur sur le tapis, et le fixait depuis sans sourciller, de ses grands yeux noirs profonds comme des puits.  
C'était, le moins qu'on puisse dire, un comportement assez inhabituel. Et qui devenait assez embarrassant, parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Au cours de ses différentes vies, il avait eu des enfants plusieurs fois, mais aucun n'avait jamais fait cela.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ses enfants, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Il y avait eu ceux de Bilbo, les premiers, trois fils et une fille dont leur mère n'avait aucun souvenir, et dont oui même était incapable de se rappeler du nom ou des traits, ce qui lui donnait envie de hurler de rage.  
Puis les autres.  
Il était Durïn. Il ne pouvait renaître que dans sa propre lignée, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait engendrer. La première fois qu'il l'avait compris, lors de sa première réincarnation, il s'était révolté, il avait protesté. Parce que la seule femme qu'il avait jamais désiré n'était pas là. Il ne voulait pas d'enfants qui ne seraient pas aussi les siens à elle. Puis il s'était résigné, parce que c'était la condition pour la revoir un jour.  
Il s'était marié plusieurs fois, au cours des âges.  
Certaines fois, ç'avait été facile. Durïn avait à chaque fois été Roi ou Prince. On ne lui avait pas toujours laissé le choix. Et oh, comme il s'était senti mal à chaque fois, pour la pauvre pauvre Naine qu'on lui assignait, qui croyait être choisie parce qu'elle était digne d'être reine, alors que la seule chose que l'on avait regardé, c'était si elle avait de bonnes hanches solides pour porter des enfants.  
Il y avait d'autres fois, aussi, où il avait dû lui même choisir, et rien que d'y penser le rendait malade. Des beautés. On lui présentait toujours des beautés. Et toutes lui paraissaient ternes. Oubliables.  
Il se rappelait juste de ses efforts pour ne pas hurler le nom d'une autre femme au moment du plaisir, alors qu'il accomplissait son devoir.  
Il ne se rappelait précisément d'aucune de ses épouses ni de ses enfants. Oh, bien sûr, il avait aimé sa descendance. Il avait été créé pour cela, à l'origine.  
Pour être _Père_.  
Mais le temps, ses morts successives et les longues années rendues creuses par la solitude, passées à attendre dans le noir que la lumière apparaisse enfin à l'horizon, avaient effacé jusqu'à leur visage.  
C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, mais ça ne rendait pas le fait plus supportable.  
Dans cette vie-ci, il avait décidé de briser le cycle. Ce serait la dernière. Sans doute avait-il eu raison.  
Mais le prix à payer était trop grand.  
Bilbo lui avait dit.  
Elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfants.  
Elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfants et s'en réjouissait presque, ignorant à quel point ça faisait mal. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il se sentait soulagé qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de sa précédente existence. Elle avait aimé ses enfants, dans cette vie-là. S'en rappeler la briserait complètement.  
Et pire, il ne pourrait jamais la revoir si elle mourait encore. À moins d'engendrer un bâtard d'une autre femme, ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Pas cette fois. Pas lorsqu'elle était là, à ses côtés.  
Et puis, ce n'était pas sans espoir, n'est-ce pas? Oïn lui avait assuré qu'elle était en parfaite santé, et lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, qu'elle avait ses lunes tous les mois comme toutes les autres femmes. Elle _croyait_ être incapable de porter des enfants, tout simplement.  
Elle était faite pour être _Mère_, même sans en avoir conscience, il suffisait de la voir s'occuper de Kili. Et une ribambelle de gosses la suivait toujours partout.  
Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Thorïn soupira, nettoya sa plume et reboucha son encrier.  
Kili continuait de le fixer intensément. Il y avait une fossette qui se creusait entre ses sourcils, une fossette définitivement Durïn.  
Le grand Nain se racla la gorge.  
\- Kili, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Namadul?  
Son neveu se mit à jouer nerveusement avec les franges du tapis. Mahal. On aurait dit un chaton.  
\- Pourquoi tu es tout seul, Idad?  
La question était assez surprenante.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
\- Amad nous a raconté l'histoire de Durïn, dit le jeune Nain après une hésitation.  
Oh. Mais c'était il y a un certain temps, ça. À moins que Dìs n'en ai rajouté une couche.  
\- Et?  
\- Elle a dit que tout le monde avait un Unique quelque part.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Moi aussi, j'en ai un, termina-t-il avec un large sourire. Sauf que je l'ai pas encore rencontré.  
Thorïn sourit.  
\- Tu as le temps, tu sais, dit-il.  
Kili avait encore, si la vie lui était favorable, au moins deux siècles et demi devant lui. C'était long, quoi qu'on puisse en dire.  
\- Tu l'as pas rencontré non plus, Idad?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? demanda Thorïn, vaguement amusé, en se laissant aller un arrière dans son fauteuil.  
\- Ben, hésita le jeune Nain, Amad avait Adad, et Gloìn a Himli, mais toi, t'es vieux et t'as des cheveux gris, mais t'es tout seul.  
Thorïn regarda son reflet dans son verre de vin. Il n'avait pas tant de cheveux gris que ça. Si?  
Le Roi soupira et se leva, avant de s'assoir en tailleur en face du garçon.  
\- Je l'ai rencontré, Kili, affirma-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y a très longtemps, en fait.  
Un sourire immense s'épanouit sur le visage du gamin.  
\- C'est qui?  
\- Ça, sussurra Thorïn, c'est un secret.  
Le petit se renfrogna et croisa les bras.  
\- C'est pas drôle, ronchonna-t-il.  
Après quelques instants, il se dérida et prit une expression pensive.  
\- Bilbo, elle est comme toi.  
Thorïn haussa un sourcil.  
\- Oh?  
\- Ouais, fit le jeune Nain. Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais elle veut pas me dire qui c'est. Elle dit que c'est des histoires de grande personne.  
\- Et elle a bien raison, Kidhuzel, confirma le Roi d'Ered Luin en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin.  
\- Maiiiiis...geignit Kili. C'est pas juuuuuuste.  
Thorïn l'attrapa sous les aisselles et lui chatouilla les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.  
\- Tu martyrises mon fils, Nadad? s'enquit Dìs, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée en entrant dans la pièce, Fili accroché à ses jupes.  
\- Non, grogna Thorïn en continuant de torturer consciencieusement les aisselles sensibles du petit qui se tordait comme une anguille entre ses bras en gloussant. Je lui apprends les choses de la vie.  
Il y avait une certaine Hobbite à laquelle il aurait aussi à apprendre deux ou trois choses de la vie, mais ça devrait attendre, parce que s'il ne se trompait pas, Bilbo devait être en train de fouiner de manière très peu légale chez le Seigneur Hodr.  
Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas été d'accord, mais le problème était que Yavanna, lorsqu'elle l'avait créée, l'avait doté d'une opiniâtreté capable de rivaliser avec la sienne, ce qui se comprenait. Elle était aussi têtue qu'une vieille chèvre et au moins aussi bornée, dans son genre, lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.  
Ça, la Verte Dame n'avait pas râté son coup. Une vraie Naine dans l'âme. Peut-être que Mahal avait eu son mot à dire, dans l'histoire.

Kili échappa aux mains vengeresses de son oncle et se réfugia derrière son frère aîné.  
Thorïn épousseta son pantalon et se releva.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Namad?  
\- Te parler en privé. Sans les enfants, précisa-t-elle alors que Kili commençait à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son aîné blond, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Le Roi fronça les sourcils.  
\- À quel propos?  
\- Toi, asséna-t-elle.  
\- Idad est amoureux! Idad est amoureux! se mirent à chanter en choeur les deux petites terreur en virevoltant à travers le bureau.  
Thorïn éprouva soudain l'envie pressante de se frapper la tête contre le mur.  
\- Les garçons! s'écria Dìs, scandalisée.  
\- Idad est amoureux! Amoureux! Amoureux!  
\- Fili! Kili!  
\- Laisse, Dìs, soupira le grand Nain en se massant la racine du nez.  
\- Amoureux! Amoureux!  
Mahal, donnez moi la force.  
\- Thorïn, ne les encourage pas.  
\- Idad est amoureux! chantonnait Kili à tu-tête. Amoureuuuuux! Mais il veut pas dire de qui...  
\- Je sais, moi, de qui, affirma Fili, ses grands yeux bleus subitement très sérieux.  
\- Voilà autre chose, soupira Dìs. Fili, ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Ouais, ben moi, je sais pas, rouspéta Kili, vexé.  
\- Oncle Thorïn, dit le petit blond en pointant un index péremptoire sur l'intéressé, et en détachant bien les syllabes, est amoureux de Bilbo!  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? s'enquit le grand Nain.  
Fili prit un air docte, sans doute calqué sur Balïn.  
\- Tu fais les yeux.  
\- Quels yeux? s'enquit Kili.  
\- Les yeux, s'obstina Fili.  
Kili marcha droit vers son oncle et tira sur son pantalon avec insistance.  
\- En haut, ordonna-t-il sur un ton impérieux, très, très Durïn.  
Le Nain ne pouvait qu'obéir. Il souleva son neveu par les aisselles. Mahal, mais il commençait à se faire lourd, ce petit. Ou alors, c'était lui qui vieillissait.  
Le gamin lui emprisonna la tête entre ses mains, paumes bien à plat sur ses joues, la tourna de droite, puis de gauche sans ménagement, la scrutant méticuleusement, à la recherche de quelque chose de mystérieux, les sourcils plissés de concentration.  
C'était pour le moins surprenant et déroutant, comme comportement.  
\- Kili, enfin, s'offusqua Dìs, effarée.  
\- Je crois pas qu'Idad fasse des yeux, déclara finalement le gamin en secouant la tête, après avoir apparemment terminé son inspection.  
Thorïn le reposa avec précaution sur le sol.  
\- Moi, je te dis qu'il les fait, marmonna Fili. Tu comprends juste pas, parce que t'es trop petit.  
\- Je suis pas petit, protesta Kili.  
\- Si, persifla son aîné.  
\- Nan.  
\- Les garçons, ça suffit, siffla Dìs. Allez vider vos querelles dehors.  
\- Mais c'est Kili qui...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Bilbo fit irruption dans la pièce, traînant par la manche une Dame Lysian sans maquillage, ce qui était une vision en soi, suivies par un jeune Nain très embarrassé en uniforme de domestique, qui ne cessait de tordre sa casquette de toile entre ses mains.  
\- J'ai des nouvelles, claironna la Hobbite.  
Elle avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle-même. Au contraire de ses deux compagnons qui n'en menaient pas large. Mahal. Elle ne les avait pas kidnappés, quand même?  
Dame Lysian avait pleuré, et avait une ecchymose toute fraîche sur la pommette. Son visage était étrangement peu familier sans toutes ses couches de maquillage habituelles. Disons que ça lui donnait l'air plus jeune. En fait, elle ressemblait à une une gamine habillée en femme. Ce qu'elle était, en réalité, même si ç'avait été jusque là difficile de s'en rendre compte. C'était mieux. Quand au jeune Nain, un type assez grand et gauche, brun aux yeux gris, Thorïn ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et vu comme il regardait ce qui l'entourait avec fascination, il ne devait pas souvent quitter son étable.  
\- Vous, assèna Bilbo en pointant un index péremptoire vers Dame Lysian, vous allez répèter tout ce que vous venez de me dire.  
Thorïn leva une main.  
\- Un instant, Bilbo.  
La Hobbite lui jeta un regard irrité.  
\- Dìs, dit le Nain en se tournant vers sa soeur. Emmène les enfants.  
Il avait comme l'intuition que la discussion qui allait s'ensuivre devait éviter de tomber dans toutes les oreilles. Il valait donc mieux ne pas avoir deux tornades courant partout dans Ered Luin en criant sur tous les toits ce qui était sensé rester ultra-confidentiel.  
La Naine hocha la tête, quoique affichant une expression un peu vexée d'être écartée d'une affaire d'État, et empoigna fermement ses deux fils avant de les entraîner hors de la pièce malgré leurs gesticulements et protestations.  
Le Roi fit un large geste de la main vers ses hôtes.  
\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit-il en désignant les sièges.  
Il avait un peu pitié d'eux, à l'heure actuelle. En fait, ils avaient tous les deux l'air complètement traumatisés, et un coup d'oeil vers le petit sourire discret, mais satisfait de Bilbo lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas complètement étrangère à leur état.  
Le jeune Nain aida la Naine blonde à s'assoir en lui tirant maladroitement son siège, avant de se tenir gauchement derrière elle, balourd et indécis, toujours triturant sa casquette. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un imbécile, pourtant, seulement complètement désemparé, le pauvre garçon.  
Thorïn haussa un sourcil vers Bilbo. Elle haussa les épaules, toujours avec cette petite grimace satisfaite.  
_Oh._  
D'accord.  
Une Hobbite jalouse.  
Ils auraient des choses à discuter tout à l'heure.  
\- Bien.  
Thorïn s'assit derrière son bureau.  
\- Je vous écoute. De quoi s'agit-il?  
La jeune Naine se tortilla sur son siège, très mal à l'aise. Cela faisait peine à voir. Son ami, ou amant, plus probablement, lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne avec un hochement de tête encourageant. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Ma mère envoie régulièrement des lettres vers la Montagne.  
\- Régulièrement?  
\- Toutes les semaines.  
La voix de la jeune Naine s'affermissait légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.  
\- Votre père...  
\- Ne sait rien, soupira-t-elle. Le mariage était son idée, au départ, pas celle de ma mère.  
\- Pourtant, il me semble que c'est elle qui vous y encourageait, remarqua le Roi.  
Les lèvres de Dame Lysian s'étirèrent en une parodie de sourire.  
\- Elle le voulait aussi, dit-elle. Je suppose que ça servait ses intérêts.  
\- Un pied dans chaque camp au cas où la balance pencherait d'un côté où de l'autre, renifla Bilbo, qui jusque là s'était faite d'une inquiétante discrétion. Classique.  
\- Je suppose que le jeune homme ici présent, commenta Thorïn en hochant la tête vers le Nain brun, vous agrée bien plus que moi. Je ne saurais vous en blâmer.  
Lysian s'empourpra.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça lui ôtait une épine du pied.  
La Naine grimaça.  
\- Nous avions prévu de partir ensemble. Je...je l'ai annoncé à Amad.  
Sa main se porta vers sa joue meurtrie et ses traits se tordirent de douleur fugitivement lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la zone meurtrie.  
\- Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, acheva-t-elle.  
Des larmes menaçaient à nouveau de déborder de ses yeux.  
Thorïn croisa ses mains sur son bureau et se pencha en avant.  
\- Ma Dame, je vais vous demander d'être franche avec moi, commença-t-il. Vous avait-elle déjà frappée auparavant?  
\- Je...  
Elle hésita.  
\- Oui.  
\- Régulièrement?  
La jeune Naine éclata en sanglots convulsifs et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement, mais prit sur elle de lui tendre d'office un mouchoir qu'elle repêcha au fin fond d'une de ses poches. Le jeune Nain avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et lui murmurait à l'oreille quelque chose d'inaudible qui eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser la crise.  
Lysian se redressa, s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec le mouchoir.  
\- Ma mère n'aime pas qu'on s'oppose à elle, dit-elle d'une voix hachée. Elle est...  
\- Une horrible garce, marmonna sombrement le jeune Nain.  
\- Kìr! protesta-t-elle.  
\- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua-t-il.  
Elle se tut.  
\- Tu veux que je leur raconte? poursuivit-il assez rudement. Tu veux que je leur dise combien de fois je t'ai récupérée en pleurs dans les écuries? Combien de fois...  
\- Kìr, l'interrompit la jeune Naine. Ça ira.  
Elle se redressa sur son siège.  
\- Mon père ne sait rien, dit-elle amèrement. Il n'est pas très intelligent, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et elle a tout fait pour qu'il ne sache rien.  
\- Le maquillage, marmonna Bilbo.  
Dame Lysian et son compagnon lui jetèrent un regard interloqué.  
\- Quoi? dit la Hobbite. Sauf votre respect, ma Dame, personne ne porte autant de fond de teint à votre âge, sauf pour cacher quelque chose.

C'était logique, évidemment. La petite, telle qu'il la voyait à présent, sans attifements d'aucune sorte, n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'artifices pour être agréable à regarder, quoiqu'elle fut un peu, à cet instant, bouffie et rougie de larmes. La couche de fond de teint était assez visible à dessein, pour recouvrir des traces assez suspectes, et sans doute contre-productives. Contrairement à Bilbo, qui semblait porter avec indifférence la longue balafre horizontale qui lui traversait le visage de part en part, et s'en moquer royalement. L'une affichait ses blessures de guerre, l'autre les dissimulait, et Thorïn ne savait pas laquelle était la plus à plaindre, parce qu'ironiquement, les marques que Dame Lysian s'évertuait à faire disparaître guérissaient vite comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, alors que la cicatrice de Bilbo, elle, ne disparaîtrait jamais.  
Ou du moins, pas dans cette vie-là.  
Thorïn hocha la tête.  
\- Je prendrais des mesures pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, annonça-t-il.  
\- Merci, murmura la jeune Naine.  
\- Bilbo, continua le Roi, se sentant inspiré, vous présenterez...  
Il fit un geste vers le Nain.  
\- Kìs, fils d'Unìr, dit-il précipitamment avec une révérence maladroite. À votre service.  
\- Vous présenterez Maître Kìr à Dwalïn quand il reviendra, acheva Thorïn. Il me semble qu'une place dans la garde lui conviendra.  
Bilbo hocha la tête alors que le jeune Nain se confondait en remerciements.  
\- Dame Lysian pourra loger avec Dame Ori.  
Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près. Il ne savait plus de qui était la citation.  
Mais autant gagner la loyauté d'un plus grand nombre possible.  
La Naine blonde se remit à renifler.  
\- Votre aide à tous deux nous a été très précieuse.  
La Roi se leva.  
\- Bilbo, voulez-vous bien confier Dame Lysian à ma soeur, si vous parvenez à lui mettre la main dessus?  
La Hobbite hocha la tête et fit signe assez raidement à leurs deux invités de la suivre.  
\- Ce sera tout, Thanu men? s'enquit-elle sur un ton des plus protocolaires qui semblait étrangement déplacé dans sa bouche.  
\- Ensuite, vous reviendrez me voir, dit-il d'une voix neutre. J'ai à vous entretenir de cette affaire afin de pouvoir prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.  
Un entretien très urgent qui s'annonçait très animé et plutôt vocal, et le Nain vit clairement les pupilles de la Hobbite s'étrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux têtes d'épingle noires perdues dans le vert des iris.  
Elle fit une légère courbette, et Thorïn fut sans doute le seul à entrapercevoir le léger sourire vicieux digne d'un farfadet relevant les commissures de ses lèvres.  
\- À votre service, répondit-elle alors qu'elle poussait presque les deux Nains dehors.  
Peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination, mais lorsqu'elle disparut à leur suite dans le couloir, il eut l'impression que le balancement de ses hanches était plus prononcé que d'habitude.  
De son humble avis, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, mais qui était-il pour juger? Quoique, à ce rythme, elle risquait fort de le tuer.  
Thorïn se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège se versa un verre de vin, appréciant la texture velouté du Rhovanion sur ses papilles.  
L'épouse de Hodr.  
Quel était son nom, déjà? Vida? Vidris? Sedra?  
Il ne se rappelait plus. Tout ce qui était clair dans son esprit à propos de cette femme, c'était qu'elle était amère, et trop maquillée. Et qu'elle avait failli épouser son père, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était plutôt, et même très âgée, parce que si lui-même avait récemment fêté son cent quatre vingt douzième anniversaire, cela faisait remonter les faits à un peu moins de deux cents ans. Lysian était une enfant née sur le tard, et vu comment elle était traitée, les circonstances amenaient une fois de plus le Roi à bénir les mânes de sa défunte mère, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait si il avait dû se coltiner une génitrice pareille. Néanmoins, cela lui donnait au moins un mobile possible.  
Ne jamais sous estimer une femme se considérant comme bafouée. Bilbo elle-même pouvait se montrer redoutable, après tout.

Une demie heure plus tard, la Hobbite était de retour et claquait la porte derrière elle.  
\- Une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama-t-elle. Les colis sont arrivés à bon port. J'ai refilé Lysian à Ori et Dwalïn s'occupe de son fiancé.  
\- Ils sont rentrés? s'enquit Thorïn. Du nouveau?  
Bilbo soupira.  
\- À part que le seigneur Hodr a autant de cervelle qu'un pot de chambre et que c'est sa femme qui mène toute l'affaire derrière son dos? ironisa-t-elle. Non.  
Le Roi Nain se détendit.  
\- Par contre, hésita la Hobbite, ils ont dû l'aider à extraire la vieille d'une pièce dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.  
Thorïn leva un sourcil.  
\- Apparemment, quelqu'un avait poussé un meuble devant la porte, poursuivit-elle, visiblement très interessée par les motifs compliqués brodés sur les rideau.  
\- Et je suppose, dit le Roi, vaguement amusé, que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille.  
Les lèvres de la Hobbite se retroussèrent légèrement, moqueuses et apparemment très fière d'elle même. Bilbo était ainsi. Éprouver du remord n'était pas une de ses plus grandes qualités.  
\- Lysian, répondit-elle.  
Elle toussota.  
\- Avec un peu d'aide.  
Thorïn remplit à nouveau son verre.  
\- Du vin? proposa-t-il.  
Elle se tortilla la pointe de l'oreille.  
\- Pourquoi pas?  
Thorïn sortit un deuxième verre et se tapota le genoux. La Hobbite s'y installa avec enthousiasme, se calant confortablement la tête au creux de son épaule.  
Le Nain leva son gobelet et observa le liquide rubis, le faisant tournoyer doucement.  
\- L'arrestation de l'épouse d'un des notables les plus influents de la ville aura forcément des conséquences, observa-t-il. Ils voudront connaître les raisons du scandale.  
La Hobbite frotta son petit nez contre son cou.  
\- Laisse les s'agiter, murmura-t-elle. Nori et moi pouvons les avoir à l'oeil. Ce n'est pas cette bande de vieux croûlants qui m'inquiète.  
Écu-de-Chêne fit absentément glisser ses doigts dans l'épaisse tignasse couleur de miel doré qui lui ornait désormais le crâne.  
La Hobbite étendit la main pour atteindre son verre sur le bureau et en aspira une petite gorgée.  
\- Si nous arrêtons son espion le plus important, Il va réagir assez violemment, dit-il. Il faudra se tenir prêts.  
La bouche de Bilbo était légèrement teintée de pourpre et tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, et c'était de cueillir les perles de rubis du bout de la langue, directement sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ered Luin n'a pas une force armée suffisante pour résister à une attaque, soupira Thorïn, essayant de concentrer ses pensées ailleurs et tentant d'ignorer le fait que son corps commençait à réagir de manière très intéressée.  
Un seul assaut, et ils serait balayés, comme les vents emportaient les fétus de pailles abandonnés sur le sol poussiéreux après la moisson.  
\- Possible, continua Bilbo, imperturbable. Mais tu oublies que nous possèdons un avantage qu'eux n'ont pas.  
Thorïn leva un sourcil.  
Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, envoyant d'agréables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- Combien d'armées vaut un dragon, d'après toi? ronronna-t-elle.  
Une estimation? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais si elle faisait référence à Smaug le Terrible, Première et Principale des Calamités, qui pouvait probablement détruire la moitié de la ville en un seul souffle pyrotechnique, et dont la carapace d'écailles était la meilleure armure qui puisse être, et bien...  
Bilbo se redressa et fit passer ses jambes par dessus les siennes, se retournant pour lui faire face et chevauchant carrément ses genoux, son visage à quelques pouces du sien.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie en sécurité qu'ici, à Ered Luin.  
Thorïn sirota ce qui restait de son verre, le posa délicatement sur le bureau, appuya ses mains sur les hanches de la Hobbite, très bas sur ses hanches, et se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil. Elle accompagna le mouvement sans résistance, jusqu'à se retrouver confortablement allongée sur son torse. Le Nain traça des arabesques paresseuses sur le dos de Bilbo, remontant lentement vers ses épaules. Elle se détendit, yeux mi-clos.  
\- La porte n'est pas verrouillée, marmonna-t-elle. Quelqu'un pourrait venir.  
Il pouvait sentir son souffle frais caresser ses lèvres en une invitation à peine dissimulée.  
\- Ça rajoute du piment, sussurra-t-il. Tu ne crois pas?  
Elle ricana, et il sentit son petit corps frêle vibrer de vie sous ses paumes.  
\- Imagine un peu le scandale, dit-elle.  
Oh, oui, il voyait ça d'ici.  
Il risquait surtout d'y avoir des célébrations et des feux d'artifices, parce que ce serait un évènement que des centaines de Nains avaient espéré toutes leur vie, la plus grande majorité étant morts sans jamais l'avoir vu se réaliser, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, il était hors de question de le lui dire.  
Peut-être devait-il lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Kili. Demander des éclaircissements.  
\- Le grand Roi Thorïn Écu-de- Chêne se débauchant avec la Semie-Homme la moins respectable d'Ered Luin, ironisa-t-elle. Il y a là de quoi médire pendant des décennies.  
Ah oui. Chez les Hobbits, apparemment, on tenait beaucoup à la respectabilité. Moins chez les Nains. Encore moins chez Bilbo Baggins.  
Après tout, elle existait déjà bien avant l'invention de la respectabilité.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas me débaucher avec qui que ce soit d'autre, murmura Thorïn en l'embrassant sur le front.  
\- Mmmh.  
Bilbo grimaça.  
\- Je crois que je vais devoir faire des excuse à Lysian, marmonna-t-elle. C'était pas vraiment sa faute.  
\- Jalouse? taquina Thorïn.  
Bilbo le fit taire d'un baiser appuyé. Ses lèvres et sa langue avaient le goût du vin et Thorïn le savoura comme du nectar, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle faisait lentement glisser ses paumes à plat le long de son corps.  
Le cliquetis familier de son ceinturon le fit sourire.  
\- Tu devrais porter des jupes, remarqua-t-il entre deux baisers. Il suffirait de les remonter.  
\- Trop facile, grogna-t-elle en se débattant avec les attaches récalcitrantes de son propre pantalon. C'est justement pour ça que j'en porte pas.  
L'instant d'après, elle le chevauchait passionnément, mains crispées sur ses épaules et tête renversée en arrière, dents serrées pour ravaler ses cris, tendue comme une corde d'arc prête à se rompre.  
Thorïn enroula ses bras autour de sa taille frêle dans une étreinte désespérée, enfouissant son visage dans ce que son col défait laissait voir de la poitrine de Bilbo pour sentir son coeur battre follement comme un oiseau pris au piège.  
Alors qu'il déversait son plaisir en elle, mordant la peau fragile de sa gorge pour ne pas crier, jusqu'à goûter la saveur métallique du sang, priant, espérant, espérant follement que cette fois-ci soit la bonne, que sa semence prenne racine en elle à nouveau et qu'elle s'épanouisse telle une fleur portant son premier fruit, il se demanda si elle aussi, rêvait d'enfants sans visages. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait écarté cette possibilité avant même d'avoir l'occasion de l'envisager.  
Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir.

**reviews?**


	33. Chapter 33

**J'ai le bac, les gens XD  
Vous vous demandiez où était passé Bofur? le voilà...**

Chapitre 33

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_ Summertime sadness_  
_ I just wanted you to know_  
_ That, baby, you're the best_

_ I got my red dress on tonight_  
_ Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_  
_ Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_  
_ High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

_ Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_  
_ Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_  
_ Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_  
_ Nothing scares me anymore_

_ I'm feelin' electric tonight_  
_ Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_  
_ Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_  
_ I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_ Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_  
_ Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_  
_ Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_  
_ Nothing scares me anymore_

_ Think I'll miss you forever_  
_ Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_  
_ Later's better than never_  
_ Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive_

_ I got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
_ Summertime, summertime sadness_  
_ Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Lana del Rey, "Summertime sadness"_

Thorïn avait eu raison. L'arrestation de Dame Hvìdris, épouse du Seigneur Hodr, un des commerçants les plus riches et les respectés de la ville, causa un scandale qui resterait sans doutes dans les annales de la cité, et serait discuté et commenté dans les chaumières pendant au moins neuf ans, si on suivait les coutumes et habitudes des Hobbits. Bien que le bon peuple n'ai pas eu accès au modalités de l'arrestation, l'imagination fertile de la populace se livrait à toutes sortes de spéculations dont certaines ne manquaient pas d'originalité.  
Aussi, Bilbo, au fait de toute l'affaire se divertissait-elle de manière assez réjouissante en écoutant, attablée à la taverne en compagnie de Bofur, les ragots des clients. Certains étant bien imbibés, cela donnait lieu à des élucubrations des plus exagèrées, surtout en faisant la comparaison avec la réalité des faits.  
Disons qu'elle devait se retenir de ne pas hurler de rire à certaines remarques. D'abord parce que cela attirerait immanquablement l'attention, et ensuite, parce qu'elle s'étoufferait sur sa chope de bière, et que ce serait pitié d'en gâcher une aussi bonne en en répandant sur le comptoir au lieu de la faire descendre le long du gosier comme toute bonne bière naine se devait de l'être. Avec élégance et doigté, pas comme un sauvage. Ou un ivrogne de formation. La bière blonde d'Ered Luin méritait d'être savourée, pas gaspillée comme du mauvais vin ou de la picrate.  
Quoique ce fut difficile dans l'état actuel des choses.  
Elle avait toujours su, par exemple, que le vieux Getà, un Nain assez âgé avec une barbe grise en broussaille jaunie d'un côté à cause du tabac, avait une imagination débordante d'une fertilité qui n'avait plus rien à prouver, surtout après quelques lampées, mais elle devait bien avouer que ce jour-là, il se surpassait.  
\- La vieille Hvìdris, expliquait-il d'un air conspirateur, allait danser au clair de lune la nuit en invoquant Morgoth, et se baignait dans du sang de jeune filles pour conserver sa jeunesse.  
Quelqu'un ricana dans le cercle des buveurs.  
\- Pour c'que ça lui réussit, à cette vieille bique...  
Getà lui jeta un regard meurtrier par dessus sa chope et continua.  
\- Même que quand on l'a arrêtée, elle a changé un soldat en pierre d'une seul regard, parole d'honneur!  
Et l'auditoire de hocher la tête et de se mettre à marmonner.  
\- Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait une queue de démon sous sa robe, affirma quelqu'un.  
\- Sorcellerie, dit un autre en écho.  
\- Elle porte le Grand Oeil sur son visage et le cache sous des onguents et de la farine, insista le vieux Getà.  
Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.  
La vieille Hvìdris ne cachait rien d'autre, sous son maquillage, que les marques du temps, qui ne s'était pas privé de prélever sa dîme sur elle.  
Ni tatouage, ni Grand Oeil, ni runes cabalistisques ni écailles de serpent, rien qu'une vieille dame qui constituait à elle même la verrue repoussante défigurant le paysage.  
\- Moi, dit une jeune Nain au visage lunaire dont la barbe ne constituait en tout et pour tout qu'en un friselis noir léger, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait sucé l'âme de son mari par la bouche, l'avait enfermé dans une bouteille, et lui murmurait la nuit ce qu'il devait faire dans la journée.  
La remarque déclencha une vague de rires.  
Getà claqua le dos de son jeune congénère.  
\- Pas besoin de sucer l'âme des gens pour leur murmurer des choses sur l'oreiller, mon gars, s'exclama-t-il.  
L'intéressé devint rouge vif.  
\- Quoique, commenta quelqu'un, il a pas tort sur ce coup-là. Tu vois son mari se la taper, toi, avec la gueule qu'elle se paye?  
Il y eut un silence.  
\- Que Mahal m'épargne cette vision d'horreur que tu viens de me conjurer, résuma sarcastiquement quelqu'un.  
Pour Bilbo, malheureusement, c'était déjà fait, et elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse à l'évocation. Elle avala précipitamment une lampée de bière. Avec un peu de chance, l'alcool allait lui faire oublier.  
\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont la pendre? s'enquit un des clients.  
Même le tavernier prêtait attention, à présent, derrière son comptoir, tout en essuyant machinalement un verre.  
\- La pendre? ricana un Nain. Le bûcher, plutôt.  
Il y eut un murmure d'approbation.  
Bilbo y compris.  
Le problème étant que Thorïn ne condamnerait jamais quelqu'un à être brûlé vif, parce que c'était une méthode qui ne pourrait que le rabaisser au rang de barbare ou pire, l'assimiler au Roi sous la Montagne. Et puis, c'était les sorcières qu'on brûlait, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des temps immémoriaux, et Hvìdris n'était pas une sorcière.  
Juste une vieille dame pourrie d'ambition et de jalousie.  
Qui avait fait un joli boucan, effectivement, quand on était venu la chercher, mais aucun garde n'avait été changé en pierre, bien qu'elle les eut copieusement maudits et insultés. Du moins, pas à la connaissance de Bilbo. Une vraie harpie vociférante, barbe défaite, chemise de nuit en lieu et place de ses somptueux atours habituels, sans bijoux et sans maquillage, avec un art de l'insulte particulièrement développé, si bien qu'on avait dû la baîllonner. Le jeune Kìr, dans son bel uniforme de la Garde flambant neuf, s'en était chargé non sans une jubilation indécente qu'il cachait fort mal.

Bofur lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Tu sais, toi, dit-il sur un ton légèrement accusateur. Tu étais là.  
Elle le regarda de biais.  
\- Ouais, fit-elle en sirotant ostensiblement sa bière.  
\- Je s'rais curieux d'entendre ta version.  
Elle secoua obstinément la tête.  
\- Secret d'État, mon vieux.  
Bien tenté, Bofur, mais elle n'était pas assez ivre pour qu'il puisse lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, encore moins des informations. Et elle cesserait probablement de boire avant que cela ne se produise.  
Ce Nain avait une âme de commère sous des dehors amicaux, et elle n'allait pas lui donner l'occasion de laisser libre court à ses penchants. Même si, en toute sincérité, elle l'appréciait beaucoup.  
\- Fort bien, soupira Bofur, l'air profondément vexé. Garde tes secrets.  
Il videangea sa chope et la fit claquer sur la table avant de se lever de son tabouret, essuyant les restes de mousse de sa moustache.  
\- C'est pas tout ça, annonça-t-il, mais j'ai une livraison à faire.  
Le regard de Bilbo fit l'aller et retour entre le Nain et l'horloge pendue au mur, cette chose au fonctionnement compliqué que le tavernier avait fait importer du Gondor et dont il était si fier, et qui indiquait l'heure bien plus précisément qu'un cadran solaire. La technologie avait du bon. Même si Bilbo n'était jamais allé en Gondor. Une bien trop grosse trotte pour elle, de son propre avis. Il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après-midi, et d'ordinaire, Bofur ne travaillait pas et s'offrait du bon temps jusqu'à quinze heures. Ensuite, il rouvrait sa boutique. Mais pas avant d'avoir bien profité de la bière blonde, en faisant toutefois des efforts pour ne point en abuser.  
Bilbo fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu fais des heures supplémentaires, Bof'?  
\- Secrets d'États, répliqua-t-il, lui rendant pour le coup la monnaie de sa pièce.  
\- Crétin, marmonna-t-elle en essuyant le bord de sa propre chope du bout de l'indexe avant de le sucer pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de bière.  
Bofur renfonça sa chapka sur sa tête et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la sortie en sifflotant un air champêtre. Avant de se retourner brusquement.  
\- Dis donc, toi qui sais tout, tu saurais pas où Ori habite, par hasard?  
Aha. Voilà autre chose.  
\- Je suis pas sûre d'être assez qualifiée pour jouer les entremetteuses, Bofur, dit-elle platement en faisant mine d'être très intéressée par le fond de sa chope.  
Le Nain devint écarlate.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, s'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention de plusieurs buveurs.  
Il jeta nerveusement un regard circulaire et baissa la voix.  
\- Nori m'a passé commande d'un berceau pour le p'tiot, sauf que j'ai oublié de lui demander où il fallait l'apporter.  
Là, pour le coup, Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien un des rares reproches qu'on pouvait faire à Bofur. Son insouciance.  
\- Vaut mieux que je t'y emmène, maugréa-t-elle.  
Depuis l'attentat manqué contre Fili et Kili, la sécurité avait été renforcée, ce qui était bien compréhensible, et si Bilbo avait ses entrées au palais, ce n'était pas le cas de la majorité des gens. Quand à Nori le grand paranoïaque, il avait plus ou moins interdit à sa soeur de sortir. Ce qui allait parfaitement à Ori, d'ailleurs, qui, timide et timorée par nature, n'aimait pas franchement se retrouver seule ou au milieu d'une foule, deux situations qui pouvaient paraître opposées mais qui ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. La quiétude de la bibliothèque lui seyait parfaitement, et permettait à Bilbo de la croiser de temps à autres pour parler bouquins. Et parfois même, puériculture.  
La Hobbite devait bien admettre qu'elle avait une petite faiblesse pour Thorïn, troisième du nom. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était bien moins grincheux que son homonyme. C'était un gros bébé joufflu et velu, et une parfaite manifestation de son héritage Nain. On voyait bien la différence quand on le plaçait à côté d'Itaril qui avait à peu près le même âge et pourtant en comparaison faisait figure de crevette.  
Bilbo se leva pesamment de son siège et fit tinter une pièce de monnaie au fond de sa chope vide qu'elle abandonna sur sa table, avant d'emboîter le pas au Nain moustachu.  
Ils ne firent qu'un saut à la boutique, le temps pour Bofur de se charger comme un mulet d'un volumineux berceau de bois peint. La Hobbite devait bien le reconnaître, c'était du bel ouvrage.  
\- Joli, commenta-t-elle en suivant de l'index le motif floral qui en ornait les bords.  
Elle avait récemment découvert que faire un compliment de temps en temps, sincère ou pas, et même si ça lui écorchait la bouche, n'était pas étranger au fait de mettre les gens dans meilleures dispositions. Surtout Bofur. Preuve en était que son visage s'illumina immédiatement comme celui d'un gamin voyant arriver son cadeau d'anniversaire, gâteau en prime. Bofur avait de ces larges sourires contagieux qui semblaient faire s'esclaffer chacune de ses fossettes, dont lui seul avait le secret. Pas le genre de sourire qu'avait Thorïn, qui lui réchauffait le ventre et le coeur et la faisait se sentir incroyablement bien, mais le genre qui vous mettait de bonne humeur pour le restant de la journée.  
Ceci dit, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se bousiller le dos à l'aider à transporter son oeuvre. Elle n'avait déjà pas bonne mine, alors elle n'allait pas, en plus, se fragiliser la colonne vertébrale. Elle en avait besoin, merci bien. Heureusement que Bofur, comme tous les Nains, était solidemment charpenté et naturellement fort peu enclin à récriminer. Aussi se retrouva-t-elle à lui ouvrir un passage à travers la foule qui, à cet heure, comme c'était jour de marché, envahissait les différents étals où l'on servait des menus succints, généralement chauds, gras, et bien pourvus en charcuterie, dont les différentes senteurs s'entrecroisaient sous le nez de la Hobbite, qui, malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà mangé, ressentit le familier picotement de la Faim, lointain, presque effacé dans les tréfonds de son estomac.  
Elle avait presque oublié cette sensation. C'était le point positif.  
Après, le point négatif, c'était qu'Ivarr gardait la poterne.

Ivarr ne l'aimait pas, et elle le lui rendait bien, et le pire était qu'aucun des deux ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Mais le Nain, grand, lourdaud, et sec comme un hareng, semblait hostile aux Semi-Hommes en général, ce qui justifiait, du moins à ses petits yeux de rat, son droit à être bête et méchant. Raison pour laquelle, sans doute, il gardait, selon Dwalïn la Brute lui-même, des poternes depuis cinquante ans sans espoir d'augmentation. Mahal seul connaissait la raison de cette hostilité pour le moins singulière, mais Bilbo ayant la tare, en plus de ne pas être de la bonne espèce, de ne pas se laisser faire et de pouvoir se permettre de lui rendre chaque insulte et chaque bassesse sans aucun risque étant donné qu'elle bénéficiait de la faveur royale, Ivarr Crâne Creux, comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer, surtout quand il avait le dos tourné, semblait la détester tout particulièrement.  
La Hobbite avait une théorie toute personnelle là dessus, à savoir qu'il avait besoin de frapper plus petit que lui afin de compenser sa frustration dûe à une stagnation permanente, tout en étant sûr de ne s'en prendre qu'à ceux qui ne se risqueraient pas à répliquer. Ça devait lui donner l'impression d'avoir un certain pouvoir.  
Bref. Pas très glorieux.  
Ce jour-là, donc, Crâne Creux se livrait à une activité digne de son encéphalogramme absent, en accomplissant conscienscieusement son devoir, c'est à dire qu'il se curait les oreilles avec grand soin, tout en surveillant la poterne comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne jaillisse de ses gonds et ne s'enfuie en courant sur ses petites jambes musclées. Ou que quelqu'un n'en sorte sans autorisation, ce qui avait assez peu de chances de se produire.  
Aussi fut-il assez surpris lorsque, se retournant au bruit, se retrouva-t-il face à sa meilleure amie aux pieds poilus et à un Nain chargé comme un sherpa Suderon, les regardant comme s'ils avaient surgis de nulle part. Ce qui était assez compréhensible puisqu'il n'avait pas pu les voir arriver étant donné qu'il n'était pas tourné dans le bon sens, à l'inverse de la position qu'aurait dû adopter tout bon garde qui se respectait. Et qu'il n'avait pas pu non plus les entendre avec les doigts fourrés jusqu'à la dernière phalange dans les larges feuilles de chou qui lui servaient d'appareils auditifs.  
Mais on ne pouvait le blâmer. Après tout, il suivait ses ordres stricto sensu. Il surveillait la porte.  
Le Nain se cura distraitement les ongles, ne réussissant qu'à étaler de la cire jaunâtre sur ses mains et les extrémités de ses manches.  
\- Que tu veux, Baggins? s'enquit-il de sa voix râpeuse, avec l'air de quelqu'un venant de trouver un cafard sous sa tasse de thé.  
_Imbécile._  
\- Tes couilles sur une assiette, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante, et ses doigts se refermèrent ostensiblement sur le pommeau de Dard.  
On n'était jamais sûr de rien, avec ce type.  
Crâne Creux eut la décence de paraître inquiet. Leur dernier échange s'était soldé par la collision du genoux osseux de la Hobbite avec une partie pour le moins sensible de son anatomie masculine, bien que vraisemblablement pas très développée, et il ne s'y était pas franchement attendu.  
Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau pour déterminer si elle plaisantait ou non. Et vu son expression, ce devait être douloureux. Peut-être allait-elle se montrer magnanime et aller demander à Oïn une tisane contre la migraine.  
Quoique, non.  
Ivarr était si bête qu'il ne comprendrait pas l'ironie et serait capable de la remercier. Ce ne serait pas drôle.  
\- Ouvre cette porte, ordonna-t-elle en essayant de se redresser pour gagner quelques centimètres et se rendre plus imposante.  
\- Ou quoi? rétorqua-t-il insolamment le garde en observant les restes de cire sous ses ongles.  
Bon. Apparemment, il n'était pas disposé et bien décidé à être pénible.  
Les grands moyens, donc.  
\- Sinon, dit-elle doucement, je glisserais deux mots à ta femme à propos de cette fille à qui tu rends régulièrement visite. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà? Serra?  
Nori n'était pas le seul à avoir ses renseignements, après tout.  
L'expression du Crâne Creux était une vision en soi. En un instant, il venait de passer de l'arrogance la plus évidente à la flagornerie la plus absolue, et son teint affichait une intéressante couleur de lait caillé.  
\- F'rais pas ça, Baggins, si? dit-il mielleusement, s'aplatissant le plus possible.  
\- Ouvre la porte, répèta-t-elle.  
Il était probable que jamais, de toute son existence, Ivarr Crâne Creux n'avait obéit aussi vite à un ordre. Il poussa même la servilité jusqu'à tenir galamment la porte le temps que Bofur, qui avait suivi l'échange sans piper mot, ne passe, son chargement sur le dos. Et même de faire la courbette quand le marchand de jouet le gratifia d'un "Merci, mon brave!" sarcastique.  
\- Qui est-ce? s'enquit Bofur une fois le battant refermé.  
\- Oh, personne d'important, vraiment, répondit-elle.  
Crâne Creux était insignifiant. À l'image d'un moustique. Incroyablement agaçant, mais pas bien dangereux.  
\- Si tu le dis, marmonna le Nain, perplexe.  
Ça aussi, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle appréciait Bofur. Il ne cherchait jamais à en savoir plus que ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Ori disposait d'appartements assez confortables dans les niveaux inférieurs du palais, assez loin des cuisines ou de l'armurerie pour ne pas être incessamment dérangée par le vacarme incessant qui s'en dégageait. Néanmoins, Nori les avait choisi pour une toute autre raison. Pour y accèder, il fallait passer par un étroit escalier en colimaçon, ce qui en faisait, en cas de siège, une place facile à défendre en cas d'invasion. Donc incroyablement difficile d'accès, et on avait peine à croire que le Maître Espion n'ait pas savonné les marches, tant elles glissaient. Quoique ce ne fut certainement pas nécessaires car elles étaient si raides que la Hobbite, pourtant solidement plantée sur ses grands pieds velus, manqua au moins une fois de se rompre le cou. Sans parler de Bofur et de son fragile chargement qui faillit à plusieurs reprises terminer à l'état d'échardes, ce qui occasionna l'éruption assez virulente de jurons nains bien sentis, dont un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle retint quelque part dans un coin de son esprit. Pour plus tard. Certains collectionnaient les cuillères à soupes ou les mouchoirs brodés, Bilbo Baggins, elle, collectionnait les mots. Ça prenait moins de place. Et au moins, c'était plus original.  
Lobelia avait collectionné les parapluies. Elle en avait possédé trois, trois ruines, qui ne méritaient, à vrai dire, la dénomination de parapluie que si l'on était pas trop regardant, mais elle en avait été fière, presque autant que de son gosse Lotho.  
Bilbo ne savait pas, et ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, ce qu'il était advenu des parapluies quand leur propriétaire était morte de faim.  
Bah.  
Sans doute récupérés par quelqu'un d'autre. Le tissu pouvait servir pour des vêtements, et les baleines métalliques se refourguaient facilement chez un ferrailleur pour quelques pièces.  
\- J'aurais dû les prendre, pensa-t-elle absentément.  
Avec l'argent du ferrailleur, elle aurait pu payer le foutu Vieux Toby autrement qu'avec son pucelage, et elle n'aurait peut-être pas voulu passer la Porte.  
Elle n'aurait pas subi l'ire, ou plutôt les pulsions sadiques du Roi sous la Montagne.  
Oh, que les choses auraient pu êtres différentes, tout cela parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu récupérer les stupides parapluies de sa stupide cousine Lobelia.  
Oui, mais...  
Si elle n'avait pas été fouettée et jetée dans la fosse, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Nori, il ne lui aurait pas donné une chance de survivre plus consistante, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Kili, elle n'aurait pas quitté la Montagne, et si elle n'avait pas quitté la Montagne...  
_Je n'aurais pas rencontré Thorïn.  
_La vie tenait à un rien, finalement. Même à un spectre de parapluie. Mais c'était bien ainsi, dans ce présent où elle n'avait pas pensé à ces parapluies. C'_était_, tout simplement.  
Cela en valait-il la peine, finalement?  
Elle pensa à Thorïn, à ses yeux de givre, à ses larges mains chaudes, à la façon dont son corps s'adaptait, se fondait au sien lorsqu'ils...lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, puisqu'il insistait pour appeler cela ainsi, parce que c'était ce que c'était, même si elle avait encore un peu de mal avec le concept. Thorïn qui lui disait qu'elle était belle avec des yeux qui ne pouvaient pas être ceux d'un menteur.  
Oui, définitivement, cela en valait la peine.

Bilbo toqua à la porte, tandis que Bofur lissait frénétiquement ses moustaches et bombait le torse.  
\- T'es ridicule, renifla-t-elle sentencieusement en le regardant de biais.  
Il ne daigna pas lui répondre.  
Lorsqu'Ori lui ouvrit, Bilbo nota immédiatement derrière elle, assise dans un des fauteuils, non sans un certain déplaisir qui tenait désormais plus de l'habitude que d'autre chose, Dame Lysian, qui semblait absolument captivé par le petit Thorïn entre ses bras, lui même fasciné, semblait-il, par une des tresses blondes de la jeune Naine, au point d'en avoir agrippé une solide poignée.  
Bilbo réprima une grimace. Ivarr, puis Lysian. C'était ce qui s'appelait tomber de Sauron en Morgoth.  
Mieux vaut ce Thorïn-ci que l'autre, relativisa-t-elle.  
Pourtant, il restait toujours une petite étincelles de jalousie. Ses cheveux à elle étaient toujours trop courts, et le peu de fois où elle s'était retrouvée avec le mioche entre les bras, ses petites menottes potelées s'étaient refermées sur du vide.  
Mais bon. Passons.  
\- On peut entrer? L'antichambre est un peu étroite.  
Et Ori et Lysian de s'extasier de concert sur le berceau et Bofur de devenir rouge comme une tomate et de retirer son chapeau et de le malaxer entre ses mains avec embarrassement comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Et ça empira quand Ori l'embrassa innocemment sur la joue pour le remercier. À partir de cet instant, il sembla au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Tss.  
Quand le petit Thorïn fut confortablement installé dans son nouveau berceau, une expression béate sur sa figure endormie, les quatre adultes s'abîmèrent dans sa contemplation.  
Bilbo plus par politesse que par réelle fascination, parce que très franchement, qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à regarder un bébé dormir? En bavant légèrement sur ses oreillers, qui plus était? C'était bien plus drôle quand il était éveillé...  
Bofur, par contre, était en adoration.  
\- Vous restez pour le thé? proposa Ori.  
Comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Bilbo accepta. Bofur aussi.  
La Hobbite se retrouva donc assise sur une canapé, prise en sandwich entre Dame Lysian et l'accoudoir, avec une tasse de porcelaine fumante dans les mains, à se demander où diable Nori avait-il bien pu voler ce service à thé. Ori et Bofur ayant pour une raison inconnue décidé qu'ils étaient en tête à tête même si techniquement, ils ne l'étaient pas, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et se délectant de ce qui sortait de la bouche de l'autre comme du nectar, ça ne lui laissait que sa voisine pour discuter.  
Embarrassant.  
Dame Lysian avait de la conversation, en fin de compte, découvrit-elle, une fois libérée de l'omniprésente menace de son encombrante génitrice.  
Pauvre fille.  
Peut-être un jour, à la longue, parviendrait-elle à l'apprécier.  
Même si sa conversation nouvellement révèlée portait sur les bébés.  
Bilbo aurait rit à gorge déployée si elle n'avait pas eu en main une tasse fragile pleine de thé un peu trop chaud qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire tomber. Elle, assise sur un canapé autour d'une tasse de thé en train de causer langes, pleurs nocturnes et tous ces petits tracas qui accompagnaient d'ordinaire l'arrivée d'un nourrisson.  
Dame Lysian était si impatiente d'avoir un jour un enfant qu'elle l'enviait presque. Pour une Naine, c'était l'apothéose, l'accomplissement parfait. Mais quand elle demanda à Bilbo si elle aussi envisageait un jour d'être mère, la Hobbite redressa le dos, sourit poliment et repris une gorgée de thé.  
\- Je ne peux pas en avoir, dit-elle calmement après avoir avalé le liquide ambré.  
\- Oh.  
Dame Lysian lui prit la main et la serra doucement, les yeux emplis de sollicitude. Elle était sincère, et c'était ça, le pire.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Elle n'était plus si sûre de ne plus vouloir d'un enfant, et en même temps son propre corps lui ôtait la possibilité même de se poser la question.  
Thorïn avait brièvement soulevé le sujet, une fois, pour lui demander si elle prenait quelque chose, des herbes, pour éviter le...problème. Elle lui avait dit, alors. Il n'avait rien répondu, il l'avait juste prise dans ses bras et serré contre lui et bercée pendant ce qui avait semblé une éternité. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, cette nuit-là, mais il l'avait gardée contre lui jusqu'à l'aube. On aurait dit que ça l'affectait bien plus qu'elle.  
Bilbo caressa distraitement son ventre désespérément plat. Si plat qu'il lui semblait creux.  
Même si elle n'était pas complètement pourrie de l'intérieur, Thorïn ne planterait pas en ses entrailles la graine d'un magnifique bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, parce que ce serait un bâtard royal, rien de plus, et Thorïn ne pouvait risquer de concevoir un bâtard.  
La Hobbite décida que si ses yeux brûlaient, c'étaient à cause du thé trop chaud. La sensation de vide abyssal dans son torse, toutefois, ne pouvait pas se justifer aussi facilement.  
\- Vous tremblez, observa Lysian, ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'une inquiétude dont elle se serait bien passée.  
_Oh. Vraiment?_

* * *

À l'étage inférieur, Thorïn n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Il lui fallait bien admettre qu'écouter une vieille dame récalcitrante cracher son fiel et au moins un siècle de frustration et de haine rentrée dans toutes les directions, y compris la sienne, avait de quoi lui saper le moral durablement.  
Combien de temps, combien de décennies cette haine l'avait-elle dévorée de l'intérieur comme un poison?  
\- Elle est folle, Thorïn, commenta Balïn. Folle à lier.  
De fait, Hvìdris se détruisait d'elle-même, comme un parchemin que l'on jette au feu après l'avoir lu. Non sans répandre ses vapeurs toxiques.  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir horreur ou pitié de cette misérable loque, hâve et délirante, recroquevillée au fond de sa cellule. Ils ne l'avaient pas torturée, ça, non. Mais la vieille femme semblait prendre plaisir à leur raconter par le menu tous les détails de sa trahison. Comment elle avait, minutieusement, avec délectation, consignée et envoyé vers la Montagne tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, avait vendu amis, ennemis, voisins, famille pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Honneur, richesse, pouvoir. Rien que cela. C'était d'un classiscisme écoeurant.  
Et tout avait commencé avant même qu'il ne naisse.  
Oui.  
Tout avait commencé avec Dame Cerseì.  
\- J'étais belle, geignait pitoyablement Hvìdris en contemplant ses mains bouffies par la vieillesse et l'oisiveté. Ç'aurait dû être moi...  
Mais Dame Cerseì de Belegòst était l'Unique de Thraïn, et contre cela, nul ne pouvait rien faire.  
\- Cette garce dorée, marmonnait-elle dans le noir.  
Peut-être le pire n'était pas d'écouter ces divagations, mais de voir le Seigneur Hodr écouter son épouse détruire une à une toute l'existence qu'il s'était construite, détricoter consciencieusement la tapisserie, déchirer en lambeaux le voile de ses illusions.  
Elle ne l'avait pas épargné de ses insultes.  
Hodr avait été un noble grassouillet et suffisant, mais quelques jours avaient suffi pour le réduire à l'état de fantôme. Ce n'était plus qu'un vieil homme émacié et épuisé, dont les mains tremblaient. Il n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais apparemment, il avait été un père et un époux aimant.  
Heureusement que sa fille n'assistait pas aux interrogatoires.  
\- Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre insulter Dame notre Mère, souffla Frerïn en serrant les poings.  
La vieille se mit à ricaner d'une voix grêle.  
\- Mais elle est morte! Morte! Morte!  
Hodr se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.  
\- Balïn, raccompagne-le, ordonna Thorïn. Il a besoin de repos.  
Thorïn jeta un dernier regard sur la misérable créature bouffie de graisse qui le scrutait avec tant de haine qu'il était probable que si elle avait pu le réduire en cendre des yeux, elle l'aurait fait.  
Il avait un sentiment bizarre.  
De l'injustice.  
C'était ça.  
Pourquoi Amad n'était-elle plus là alors que cette vipère perdurait?  
C'était puéril, n'est-ce pas?  
Et pourtant, l'envie de la saisir à la gorge et de serrer, serrer, serrer jusqu'à faire disparaître ce rictus satisfait le taraudait. Mais il était un Roi. Pas un meurtrier. Une cravate de chanvre ferait tout aussi bon office. Il n'y avait pas eu de pendaison publique à Ered Luin depuis un éternité, mais peut-être faudrait-il remédier à cet état de fait. Le bon peuple ne disait pas non à un peu de spectacle de temps en temps. Toutefois, Hvìdris n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier bien plus grand, et il était stupide de se faire des illusions.  
Durïn le sentait dans ses os, il connaissait ce sentiment, ce goût de sang, de métal et de feu qui semblait gronder dans ses veines.  
La guerre était en marche, et cette fois, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour l'arrêter.

**reviews?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Un gros calin de Thorïn à qui me chope la référence évidente à Game of Thrones. Je suis en vacances, mais j'ai le wifi et un ordi! je vais donc normalement garder mon rythme de publication ;)**

Chapitre 34

_Musing through memories,_  
_ Losing my grip in the grey._  
_ Numbing the senses,_  
_ I feel you slipping away._  
_ Fighting to hold on,_  
_ Clinging to just one more day_  
_ Love turns to ashes,_  
_ With all that I wish I could say._

_ I'd die to be where you are._  
_ I tried to be where you are._

_ Every night, I dream you're still here._  
_ The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._  
_ When I awake, you'll disappear,_  
_ Back to the shadows_  
_ With all I hold dear._  
_ With all I hold dear._  
_ I dream you're still here._  
_ I dream you're still here._

_ Hidden companion_  
_ Phantom be still in my heart_  
_ Make me a promise that_  
_ Time won't erase us_  
_ That we were not lost from the start._

_ I'd die to be where you are_  
_ I tried to be where you are_

_ I dream you're still here,_  
_ Ever slightly out of reach._  
_ I dream you're still here,_  
_ But it breaks so easily._  
_ I try to protect you,_  
_ I can't let you fade._

_ I feel you slipping._  
_ I feel you slipping away._

_Digital Daggers, "Still here"_

Il y avait des façons bien plus agréables de se réveiller le matin, surtout quand on avait passé une très bonne nuit dont seule une petite partie avait été consacrée au sommeil, et qu'on avait par conséquent des courbatures, que d'apprendre en descendant pour le petit déjeuner que Hvìdris la traîtresse s'était pendue dans sa cellule durant la nuit. Quand on avait le nez dans un bol de lait, ça faisait mauvais effet. Et surtout quand c'était Balïn qui l'annonçait, parce qu'il n'avait pas le physique de l'emploi. En fait, il faisait même plus grand-père gâteau que croque-mort, mais en tant que Premier Conseiller, c'était quand même à lui de faire le point du matin. Parfois, Bilbo le plaignait.  
_Ce que le Roi rêve, le Premier Conseiller l'édifie_, disait le proverbe.  
_Ce que le Roi bouffe, le Premier Conseiller s'en farcit la merde_, disait le bon peuple, et il avait parfaitement raison.  
Il n'avait pas le beau rôle, le vieux Balïn. Et pourtant, il était sans doute la personne la plus digne de confiance que Bilbo eut jamais rencontré. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, parce qu'ils n'évoluaient pas franchement dans le même domaine d'activité, elle dans l'ombre et lui au grand jour, et qu'il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de conseiller Thorïn sur sa façon de diriger, même sur l'oreiller, mais il lui souriait toujours d'un air paternel quand il leur arriver de se croiser par hasard dans un couloir. Quelle différence avec sa brute de frère.  
Enfin bref.  
Le pauvre vieux s'acquittait consciencieusement de sa tâche, on ne pouvait le nier, mais l'entendre raconter les détails avait quelque chose d'horriblement malsain quand on voyait l'inconfort dans lequel cela le mettait. Apparemment, la vieille avait déchiré sa robe pour se faire une corde et s'était suspendue aux barreaux de la fenêtre, pourtant à une hauteur raisonnable, en se tenant en équilibre sur son pot de chambre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que feu Dame Hvìdris avait eu de l'imagination. Bilbo n'aurait jamais, en toute honnêteté, pensé au pot de chambre. C'était une façon assez morbide de mettre fin à ses jours. Ceci dit, il y avait un proverbe qui courait dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor, et s'adaptait bien, en l'occurrence, à la situation.  
_Qui a vécu par la merde périra par la merde._  
La Hobbite ne savait pas qui était l'auteur du bon mot, mais il en avait sans doute fait les frais, car dans l'abîme grouillante qui s'étendait sous la Montagne Solitaire, ce genre de remarque était bien souvent prémonitoire, quoique au sens figuré. Cependant, dans le cas de Dame Hvìdris, le sens propre prenait tout son sens. Bien que Bilbo n'eut absolument aucun moyen de vérifier si le pot de chambre avait été usité au préalable. C'était le genre de détail que même le brave vieux Balïn préférait passer sous silence. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il se trouvait en présence de jeunes oreilles, qui en avaient déjà entendu bien au-delà de ce que la décence permettait.  
\- La méchante est morte? demanda Kili en levant le nez de son bol de lait, des moustaches blanchâtres ornant sa lèvre supérieure, ses yeux de velours noir se faisant interrogateurs.  
\- Bien fait pour elle, commenta Fili d'un ton définitif en croquant avec hargne dans sa tartine de confiture.  
Bilbo grignota sa propre tartine comme si de rien n'était, assise au coin de la cheminée de la cuisine, les pieds sur la margelle de pierre, tandis que Dame Dìs émettait un sifflement désapprobateur et décapitait brutalement son oeuf à la coque d'un coup de cuillère vif et précis. Le jaune suinta sur la coquille, épais et visqueux. Eut-ce été rouge, pensa distraitement Bilbo, et on aurait pu croire à un crâne décalotté. Mais ce n'était qu'un oeuf. Ceci dit, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que Dame Dìs eut souhaité que ce fut véritablement un crâne qu'elle venait de fendre.  
Hvìdris, eut-elle été laissée en liberté, s'en serait prise à Fili et Kili. Et si cela était advenu, alors Dame Dìs n'aurait probablement plus répondu d'elle-même. La vieille Naine aurait été réduite en charpie, et Bilbo elle-même ne craignait pas de s'avouer qu'elle aurait avec joie prêté main-forte à la mère des garçons. Ç'aurait été sanglant et jouissif, un massacre en règle faisant suite à des jours et des jours d'agonie.  
Mais Fili et Kili allaient bien, l'attentat avait été déjoué, et Dame Hvìdris était morte de sa propre main, une mort peu honorable et bien trop douce de l'avis de la Hobbite, et néanmoins irréversible.  
Ce qui était mort était, et bien...mort. Et ne revenait pas, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, et il fallait faire avec. Personnellement, la Hobbite n'avait qu'une seule opinion: bon débarras.  
Cependant, Balïn devait annoncer la nouvelle à Hodr et Lysian, et Bilbo lui souhaitait sincèrement bien du courage.

Ce genre de nouvelle avait le don d'installer une atmosphère lourde qui perdurait en général toute la journée. À Ered Luin, l'évènementiel allait vite, et il était impossible de dissimuler ce genre de choses. Et puis, un procès aurait forcément débouché sur une condamnation au gibet, donc finalement, cela ne faisait qu'avancer les choses. Ça n'empêchait pas que l'ambiance générale était lugubre, et Bilbo fut d'une humeur de chien toute la journée.  
À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'elle ne revit pas Thorïn avant le soir au dîner, parce qu'apparemment, il avait passé son temps à écrire et à envoyer des corbeaux dans toutes les directions, et que c'était suffisamment important pour qu'il ne daignât même pas quitter son bureau pour les repas. Et un Nain affamé était un Nain de mauvaise humeur, ce qui s'appliquait également très bien aux Hobbits. Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'assit à table entre Dame Dìs et Nori, se retrouva-t-elle en face d'un Roi impassible et aussi causant qu'une gargouille.  
C'était de la soupe, ce soir-là, chaude qui plus était. Et apparemment, pour Thorïn, ce soir-là, elle était bien plus intéressante que son entourage, parce que ses yeux restèrent obstinément fixés sur le contenu de son assiette.  
Il y avait eu, sous la Montagne, une vieille femme borgne et édentée, qui prétendait lire l'avenir dans la soupe, à grand renfort d'obscurité, de bâtons d'encens et de Vieux Toby. En fait de soupe, ce n'était qu'un infâme bouillon douteux brunâtre, avec des bouts de gras et d'autre îlots à la consistance non identifiée flottants à la surface, et on imaginait sans peine que la vieille soit en effet capable de voir des choses dans ses tréfonds nébuleux. D'ici à ce que ce soit l'avenir, par contre...  
Ça n'empêchait pas les gens de payer pour se faire raconter des sornettes. La vieille avait fait comme font tous les éléments sortant un peu de l'ordinaire dans les bas fonds, un jour ou l'autre. Elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces du jour au lendemain, laissant son bol de soupe s'évaporer dans l'air vicié. Bilbo était sûre que ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans sa tambouille.  
Quand à savoir si Thorïn espérait voir l'avenir dans sa soupe, la Hobbite, vu son expression, préférait ne pas lui demander.  
C'était un très bon potage de légume, très nourrissant, et même Fili et Kili faisaient preuve, pour une fois, d'un enthousiasme à l'opposé de leur hostilité habituelle envers ce type d'ingrédients.  
\- Moins vite, Kili, dit soudain Dame Dìs, rompant l'embarrassant silence qui s'était abattu sur la tablée à l'arrivée du Roi.  
Le gamin haussa les épaules et enfourna une nouvelle cuillérée de soupe fumante, qui lui coula d'ailleurs sur le menton.  
\- Kili, répéta Dame Dìs avec nettement moins de patience. Tu vas te brûler.  
\- Kili, écoute ta mère.  
La voix du Roi était lasse. Il n'avait même pas levé le nez de son assiette.  
Oh Mahal.  
C'était mignon. Bilbo se promit qu'après le repas, elle allait le cajôler et lui caresser les cheveux toute la soirée comme un gros ours en peluche grognon. Un Thorïn fatigué était un Thorïn grincheux, et pas vraiment d'humeur pour des galipettes. Bah. Ça faisait du bien de dormir la nuit, de temps en temps. Après tout, la nuit, c'était fait pour ça.  
Ou peut-être qu'elle allait lui masser le dos. Elle était sûre, à voir la façon dont il se tenait sur son siège, que tous les muscles en étaient noués et douloureux à force d'être penché sur son bureau pour écrire. Et si elle arrivait à enfoncer ses doigts au bon endroit, elle pouvait le réduire à l'état de poupée de foin complètement amorphe et détendue. Ça l'effrayait, parfois. Ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.  
Bilbo avala une cuillérée de soupe.  
Verna, épouse-moi, pensa-t-elle aussitôt.  
Le potage, épais et odorant, lui coula dans la bouche et dans la gorge, roulant sur sa langue ses saveurs veloutées. Pommes de terre, évidemment, l'ingrédient de base de toute bonne soupe qui se respecte, courgettes, aubergine et carottes, avec une pointe d'oignons et certainement des fines herbes. Pour une Hobbite, naturellement amatrice de bonne chère, et dont les papilles se remettaient lentement d'une vie entière de traumatisme alimentaire, c'était le paradis terrestre.  
Bilbo ferma les yeux et suçota sa cuillère. Eut-elle été une chatte qu'elle aurait probablement ronronné, mais, malgré ses oreilles pointues, elle n'avait rien de félin et se contenta de nettoyer de la langue l'ustensile jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste absolument plus rien de la saveur du potage et qu'elle ne replonge l'ustensile dans son assiette.  
Kili se mit à tousser.  
Les yeux mi-clos, Bilbo apprécia une autre gorgée de soupe. Le gosse était prévenu, après tout, de ne pas manger trop vite. Il avait dû avaler de travers. Ce n'était sûrement pas grave. Pourtant, il continuait de tousser et de cracher et c'était agaçant.  
Bilbo rouvrit les yeux.  
Kili avait le teint violacé et toussait à s'en arracher la gorge, secoué de quintes irrépressibles, alors que Dame Dìs lui frappait doucement le dos en lui faisant la leçon.  
\- Tu était prévenu, Kili, le sermonna-t-elle. Tu vois ce qui se passe quand on avale trop vite.  
La Hobbite croisa un instant le regard paniqué du gamin, et sa gorge devint sèche.  
Elle se sentait bizarre, tout d'un coup, comme si l'air s'étrécissait autour d'elle.  
\- Respire, Kili, respire calmement, voilà, c'est ça...

_...respire Azyungâl tout va bien je suis là et non tout ne va pas bien j'ai mal oui je sais je sais ce n'est pas grave et sa gorge brûle et elle tousse et tousse et tousse et chaque quinte lui déchire les côtes j'ai mal pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi et pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour Durïn réponds moi que se passe-t-il j'ai froid j'ai mal ne me laisse pas et elle a l'impression que ses poumons sont en train de geler comme le lac en hiver et le lac est de la couleur des yeux de Durïn et il y a des larmes de givre qui n'y sont pas d'habitude et pourquoi le monde est-il en train de s'obscurcir et reste avec moi j'ai froid et elle tousse et le drap se teinte d'écarlate et elle suffoque parce que le sang sur ses lèvres a le goût de métal et Amralimê reste éveillée ne t'endors pas s'il te plaît encore un peu respire et elle a l'impression de se déchirer en deux reste avec moi reste et elle tombe en arrière personne pour la rattraper si fatiguée j'ai froid mon amour ne part pas je t'aime reste un peu encore un peu ne me laisse pas ne m'abandonne pas je ne comprends pas je t'aime moi aussi toujours et le monde est fondu au noir et non non non non...  
_  
\- Bilbo?  
La Hobbite cligna des yeux.  
Était-ce Dame Dìs? Pourquoi sa voix paraissait-elle aussi lointaine?  
Tout était flou.  
Que faisait-elle donc par terre? Le froid du sol de pierre transperçait ses vêtements et elle frissonna.  
Quelqu'un lui tapotait doucement les joues. Oh, que c'était énervant. Arrêtez-ça, je vous prie.  
\- Bilbo? Est-ce que tu m'entends?  
\- Ouais, j't'entends, Nori, répondit-elle avec irritation, la bouche pâteuse, et c'pas la peine d'me hurler dans les oreilles.  
Elles étaient déjà bourdonnantes, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
Les silhouettes penchées sur elle étaient troubles.  
\- Voilà, dit le Maître Espion sur un ton qui sonnait étrangement soulagé. Elle est en pleine forme.  
\- Bilbo? Est-ce que vous me voyez?  
_Thorïn._  
Il était un peu imprécis, comme si elle le voyait à travers un voile de brume, mais agitait clairement sa main devant sa figure.  
Adorable idiot.  
\- Ç'va.  
\- Bilbo, combien ai-je de doigts?  
Comment ça, combien de doigts? Dix, comme tout le monde. Quelle question stupide.  
Quoique.  
Il avait des doigts repliés et d'autres levés. Quel intérêt?  
Oh, attends, combien...  
\- Quatre, bredouilla-t-elle.  
Elle entendit distinctement, à travers la ruche vibrante qui semblait avoir pris place derrière ses tympans, le soupir de soulagement du Roi.  
Bilbo s'assit avec précaution sur le sol.  
\- S'qui s'est passé? croassa-t-elle.  
Elle avait soif. Une impression très nette d'avoir la langue en velours et la gorge serrée dans un étau métallique. La pièce et ses occupants tournaient et tanguaient autour d'elle dans un étrange kaléidoscope.  
\- Voilà, dit Dame Dìs avec sollicitude. Buvez ça.  
On lui pressait quelque chose de froid et d'humide contre les lèvres. De l'eau, enregistra son esprit embrouillé, et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour accueillir le liquide frais.  
\- Tu es tombée de ta chaise, l'informa Nori.  
Ah. Juste ça?  
\- Et tu t'es coupée, poursuivit-il d'un air désapprobateur. Sur le manche de ta cuillère. Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive, des trucs pareils, pas vrai?  
\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Dame Dìs, si vous pouviez la lâcher...  
Bon.  
Ça expliquait pourquoi sa main la brûlait comme un tison, et que ses phalanges lui donnaient l'impression d'être arrachées. Sa paume poissait. Bilbo desserra lentement les doigts. Elle s'était tellement crispée sur le manche de la cuillère que celui-ci avait fendu la peau au point de s'encastrer dedans. L'ustensile tinta sur le sol, se mêlant à un geignement étrange et pourtant si familier qui retentissait en sourdine depuis un bout de temps et pourtant était presque passé inaperçu.  
Bilbo connaissait ce son et le connaissait bien.  
_Kili.  
_  
Kili pleurait.  
La Hobbite serra les dents et se remit non sans effort sur ses jambes vacillantes, repoussant la main secourable de Nori. C'était branlant, mais elle tenait.  
Kili pleurait. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle devait consoler son petit garçon.  
Un pas. Le monde chancela, se brouilla vaguement. Deux pas. C'était mieux. Trois pas et elle pouvait atteindre le gosse recroquevillé sur son siège. Trois pas et elle n'aurait plus à supporter ces sanglots terrifiés. Il y avait une différence entre chagrin et terreur et elle la connaissait bien.  
Kili, en l'occurrence, était terrorisé, et sa petite figure trempée de larme faisait peine à voir.  
\- Doucement, Bilbo, tu..., commença le Nain roux en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.  
\- La ferme, Nori, grinça-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table.  
\- Vous devriez vous assoir un peu, dit doucement Dame Dìs.  
Non, elle ne voulait pas s'assoir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un stupide siège. Kili n'avait pas besoin qu'elle pose bêtement son cul sur un stupide siège. Kili avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était...bon sang.  
Son petit garçon pleurait.  
Ne le voyaient-ils pas?  
Donc elle ignora son entourage et repoussa leurs mains secourables, se battant contre la nausée qui menaçait de l'envahir, et entreprit de s'occuper de ce qui était véritablement important. Comment pouvaient-il ne pas s'en rendre compte?  
Que leur fallait-il de plus?  
Les petits bras du gosse s'enroulèrent autour d'elle comme un étau fébrile. Kili tremblait comme une feuille, et se moucha assez bruyamment dans sa tunique, ses petits doigts crispés sur le tissu. Elle enfouit son nez dans ses longues mêches noires soyeuses, enlaçant les frêles, si frêles épaules, le berçant comme elle le faisait sous la Montagne quand les Wargs hurlaient au loin dans les tunnels et que la solitude et la Peur se faisaient trop ressentir. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux et que perdre l'un revenait à perdre l'autre parce que personne n'aurait été là pour rattraper celui d'entre eux qui serait tombé le premier.  
À présent, ce n'était plus le cas, bien sûr. Kili avait bien plus d'une paire de bras dans laquelle se réfugier, désormais. Et une mère, aussi.  
Mais il avait toujours besoin d'elle.  
_Mon bébé._  
C'était autant le sien que celui de Dìs. Elle se le disait avec une pointe de culpabilité, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal que cela. Kili était la chose la plus proche d'un fils qu'elle aurait jamais de toute façon. Et si on oubliait qu'il avait les yeux bruns et non pas bleus ou verts, il aurait vraiment pu l'être.  
Si. En fait, c'était mal.  
Voleuse un jour, voleuse toujours.  
Mais elle n'était pas, techniquement, en train de voler l'enfant de Dame Dìs. N'est-ce pas?  
\- Shhhh, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, kidhuzel...  
Lui parler Khuzdul l'apaisait. Elle avait dévouvert ça par hasard, mais comme c'était la langue maternelle du petit, elle aurait pu s'en douter. Elle-même finissait par apprécier ce langage un peu rude à l'oreille, mais dont les sonorités rocailleuses avaient, une fois qu'on s'y était habitué, un certain charme.  
Le garçon s'apaisa peu à peu alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, accentuant au passage son mal de mer. Bien qu'elle n'eut aucune idée de pourquoi qualifier sa nausée de mal de mer étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la mer autrement qu'en gravure.  
L'expression la plus adéquate qu'elle aurait pu utiliser était mal de lac, à cause de la barge de Bard, le seul navire sur lequel elle s'était risquée à poser un orteil, mais bizarrement, ça sonnait beaucoup moins bien. Et de toute façon, le canotage était une expérience qui risquait fort de ne jamais se reproduire.  
L'eau.  
Rien que l'idée de se retrouver emprisonnée dans une tombe liquide la rendait malade. Le bateau, pourtant plus sûr, la rendait malade aussi. L'idée même la rendait malade.  
C'est pourquoi la métaphore nauséuse était mal choisie. Et puis, son inconfort était plus dû à l'étourdissement qu'à autre chose.  
Bizarre, d'ailleurs.  
Que s'était-il passé?  
Elle était là, et l'instant d'après, elle était par terre. Et dans l'intervalle, il y avait eu des voix et même si son esprit brumeux n'arrivait pas à se remémorer ce qu'elles avaient dit, elle avait eu l'impression...elle avait eu l'impression de mourir.  
La bile lui monta à la bouche.  
C'était mourir, cette impression de glisser en arrière dans un abîme froid et sans fond, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle ne savait pas. Après tout, elle n'était pas morte. Pas encore. Mais ça semblait instinctif.  
\- Je suis là, Kili, je vais bien, murmura-t-elle.  
Le gosse resserra son étreinte avec un sanglot.  
\- Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle plus fort, histoire que son entourage imprime, peut-être aussi pour se convaincre elle-même, parce que justement, elle n'en avait pas particulièrement l'impression.  
\- Il faudra que tu reprenne un médicament, Bilbo? bredouilla soudain Kili, et elle se tendit.  
Voilà qui expliquait la réaction pour le moins épidermique du petit. C'était déjà arrivé, et la dernière fois...  
_La dernière fois, j'était camée jusqu'à la moelle._  
_Oh, Kili.  
_Elle se racla la gorge.  
\- Non, pas cette fois, le rassura-t-elle.  
Un autre petit corps se pressa contre elle par derrière. Fili appuya son front contre son dos et ses petits bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle jusqu'à atteindre les épaules de son jeune frère. Il tremblait aussi et peut-être serrait-il un peu fort, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important.  
Par dessus la tête de Kili, elle croisa le regard de Thorïn. Deux iris glacés à l'expression indéchiffrable, à l'ombre de sourcils noirs plissés.  
Il avait l'air frustré, pour tout dire, frustré et inquiet, peut-être un peu en colère, et en même temps soulagé. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.  
\- Plus tard, articula-t-elle silencieusement, et il opina imperceptiblement.

Pour autant, l'expression ne changea pas avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent seuls dans la chambre à coucher qu'elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait qualifier de sienne. La Hobbite le regarda en silence faire les cent pas, attendant l'inévitable explosion, qui ne tarda pas. Il lui fit face, poings et mâchoires serrés.  
\- Bon, sang, Bilbo, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?  
_Aouch._  
Il avait une voix de baryton basse très agréable en temps normal, mais là, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle résonnait sous son crâne assez douloureusement.  
\- J'en sais rien, figure-toi, marmonna-t-elle en se massant les tempes pour tenter de soulager un peu la pression.  
\- Tu t'es évanouie, Bilbo, siffla-t-il en détachant bien toutes les syllabes. É-va-nouie.  
Il lui saisit les épaules, la secoua un peu.  
\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas recommencé à fumer. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça. Dis-moi...  
Elle grimaça, sa poigne de fer lui broyant les omoplates. Sa figure était à quelques pouces de la sienne, et son souffle chaud caressait ses lèvres, et pourtant...  
\- Tu me fais mal, Thorïn.  
Il la lâcha immédiatement comme s'il s'était brûlé.  
\- Bilbo, je suis désolé...  
Oh non.  
Elle ne voulait pas voir cette expression sur sa figure, ce remord douloureux dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Thorïn était bien trop beau pour pleurer.  
Pourquoi pleurer?  
Il avait l'air horrifié d'un petit garçon comprenant pour la première fois que sa bêtise, certes accidentelle, pouvait blesser quelqu'un. Dure réalisation.  
_Oh, Thorïn._  
\- Hey, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue, sa paume épousant l'angle de sa mâchoire. Ça va.  
Thorïn ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, la maintenant contre sa figure, comme pour en imprimer la forme.  
\- J'ai pas fumé depuis un an, murmura-t-elle. Je vais bien. J'ai plus besoin du Vieux Toby.  
_Je t'ai toi et tu me suffis, stupide Nain._  
Quel dommage qu'elle ne sache pas comment le dire.  
Thorïn garda ses yeux baissés.  
La Hobbite suivit son regard. Quoi? Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant sur le tapis?  
Apparemment pas.  
D'accord.  
Juste parce qu'il l'avait un peu secouée, il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder dans les yeux? Elle n'était pas faite de verre, pour l'amour de Mahal! Pas de quoi se mettre dans tout ses états...

Bilbo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, quelques secondes d'attentes qui passèrent comme une éternité, avant que ses lèvres ne commencent à se mouvoir lentement contre les siennes.  
Voilà qui était mieux.  
\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle, reposant son front sur celui du Nain.  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais il valait mieux s'en persuader, sinon tout irait effectivement mal.  
\- Ta main.  
\- Mmmh.  
Quoi, sa main?  
\- Il faut la soigner.  
Bilbo jeta un regard vers sa paume poisseuse d'hémoglobine. Elle avait complètement oublié ça, tiens. Ça ne faisait pas mal. Ça brûlait un peu, voilà tout. Thorïn fouilla ses poches avant d'en tirer un mouchoir de soie bleue brodé aux armes des Durïn qu'il trempa dans la carafe d'eau sur son bureau. Bilbo rétracta vivement sa main hors de sa portée. Il leva un sourcil.  
\- Soie bleue du Gondor. Ça sera pas récupérable, rechigna-t-elle.  
Quand on avait vécu sous la Montagne, on connaissait la valeur des choses.  
Thorïn leva les yeux au ciel avant de ramener vers lui la paume abîmée et de commencer à nettoyer doucement la plaie. Le sang se dissolvait au contact du tissu doux glissant avec précaution sur la peau mouillée. Mêlé à l'eau, il dessinait d'étranges arabesques écarlates sur l'étoffe.  
C'était une belle coupure, peu profonde mais bien nette, et qui saignait beaucoup. La chair s'était fendue sous la pression des doigts et du manche de la cuillère.  
Quand cela s'était-il produit? À vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien.  
\- J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps?  
\- Pas longtemps. Moins d'une minute, certainement, grogna le Nain.  
Et pendant une minute, elle avait entendu des voix et ressenti des émotions étrangères, les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant aussi familières que si elles avaient véritablement été les siennes.  
Et ce quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne, était morte.  
Et en plus, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se charcuter la main et de traumatiser Kili et peut-être aussi, à en juger par son comportement, Thorïn.  
Quel rêve stupide.  
\- Je vais désinfecter. Ça va piquer un peu, la prévint soudain Thorïn en retirant le bouchon de la carafe de Rhovanion.  
Le mouchoir était définitivement ruiné.  
Effectivement, le vin rouge elfique versé sur une plaie à vif, ça brûlait comme si on y avait appliqué un tison ardent. Les Elfes, ces salopards aux oreilles pointues, sans bien sûr inclure Tauriel dans le lot, venaient soudain de descendre encore plus bas dans son estime.  
Thorïn enroula le mouchoir ensanglanté autour de la main de Bilbo.  
\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire jusqu'à ce que tu voies Oïn, déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
Il embrassa légèrement ses phalanges.  
\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé. Je suis un peu...  
Il hésita.  
\- À cran en ce moment.  
\- Je vois ça, dit-elle.  
Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt les poches de fatigue sous ses yeux et le pli nerveux entre ses sourcils, la Hobbite n'en savait rien. Pas de galipettes ce soir, donc. Thorïn allait dormir, quitte à ce qu'elle soit obligée de l'assommer s'il faisait des histoires.  
\- Thorïn...  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains.  
\- J'ai peur, Bilbo, murmura-t-il.  
Elle lui gifla l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Et alors? Celui qui n'a jamais peur est un imbécile.  
Peur égal prudence égal survie.  
Pourtant...il était Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. Il n'était pas sensé avoir peur.  
Il secoua la tête. Ses longues mêches noires lui voilèrent le visage.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il. Je viens de déclencher une guerre.  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre.  
\- Gandalf avait raison. C'est inévitable. Si nous ne faisons pas le premier mouvement, Daìn le fera.  
Son regard se durcit.  
\- Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. J'ai envoyé des messages à tous les royaumes encore libres. Leurs émissaires seront là à la fin de la semaine.  
Ainsi donc, le premier pion venait d'être avancé sur l'échiquier géant de la Terre du Milieu. Dame Dìs lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs. Et si Bilbo avait appris quelque chose en fixant le damier noir et blanc, c'était qu'il était parfois nécessaire de sacrifier un pion pour en avancer un autre. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est de ne pas se retrouver un jour en lieu et place dudit pion.  
\- Je vais reprendre la Montagne, cracha Thorïn, et montrer à ce bâtard que la lignée de Durïn n'est pas si facilement vaincue.  
_Durïn_, pensa-t-elle absentément.  
La femme dans son...rêve? Hallucination? appelait quelqu'un qui s'appelait Durïn.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait froid, tout d'un coup.

**reviews?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Plein de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre, dont un caméo de trois persos de films que j'aime bien. Câlin combiné de Fili et Kili à celui ou celle qui les identifie ;) **

Chapitre 35

En l'espace d'une semaine, Ered Luin s'était transformée en fourmilière. Le soleil n'eut-il pas brillé au dessus de la petite ville, Bilbo se serait crue de retour dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor. L'atmosphère malsaine en moins, bien sûr. Il faisait bon respirer, à Ered Luin. Même si on inhalait beaucoup de fumée, ces temps-ci. Les forges tournaient à plein régime, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que la réputation des Nains de peuple forgeron n'était pas usurpée.  
Mais il n'y avait pas que des Nains, ces temps-ci, sur ce versant des Montagnes Bleues.  
Même à Erebor, qui comptait pourtant une population des plus disparates, Bilbo n'avait de sa vie vue foule plus variée.  
Thorïn n'avait pas exagéré en disant avoir envoyé des missives à tous les peuples libres que comptait la Terre du Milieu.  
Gandalf avait été le premier à se présenter.  
Le vieillard au bâton avait même ramené un Beorn assez récalcitrant, et aussi un de ses collègues magiciens, un type louche habillé comme un clochard qui ne devait pas fumer que du tabac, avec de la fiente étalée sur un côté du visage jusque dans sa barbe, ce qui s'expliquait assez facilement par le fait qu'il planquait des oiseaux sous la ruine qui lui servait de couvre-chef, et qui répondait au doux nom de Rhadagast le Brun.  
Son principal intérêt? Il se déplaçait dans un traîneau tiré par d'énormes lapins qui, et Bilbo en avait fait elle-même l'expérience, n'aimaient rien tant que de se faire gratter derrière les oreilles. Cette particularité avait attiré au magicien l'affection de tous les gamins de la ville, guère rebutés par son apparence pour le moins hirsute, qui avaient tous plus ou moins eu droit à leur tour du patelin en traîneau.  
Fili avait même déclaré en plein repas que puisque Kili avait un hérisson, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui n'aurait pas droit à un lapin de Rhosgobel. Si Thorïn avait daigné sourire, Dame Dìs, en revanche, n'avait pas franchement apprécié. Elle n'aimait guère les bêtes. Selon Nori, qui bien entendu avait son mot à dire sur la question, cela avait un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec le charmant chiot étrangement laid qu'un petit Frerïn de vingt ans avait un beau jour ramené au palais, et qui s'était en fait avéré être un jeune Warg étonnament agressif.  
Bref.  
Les lapins avaient du succès, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les autres visiteurs qui avaient investi la cité en ce laps de temps si court.  
Il n'y avait que Dwalïn pour s'acoquiner avec les membres de la compagnie de Rôdeurs envoyés par le Roi du Gondor, en particulier trois types louches respectivement nommés Sandor, Lucian et Eric.  
Sandor était un type immense et dégingandé, brun aux yeux gris dont la moitié de la figure était brûlée, comme si on avait cherché à lui effacer le visage, et qui exprimait toujours ses opinions de la manière la plus crue qui soit. La moitié intacte de son visage évoquait un mufle de chien, si bien qu'on pouvait sans problème appréhender son sale caractère rien qu'en le voyant.  
Lucian ressemblait vaguement à un loup, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses pupilles bleu sombre, et il était de loin le plus engageant du trio.  
Quand à Eric, grande brute portée sur la bouteille, il partageait avec Dwalïn un amour inconditionnel pour les haches. D'où une affinité immédiate.  
Qui se ressemble s'assemble.  
Quatre armoires à glace aimant les haches et la bière. Pour Dwalïn-grosse-brute-Fundinul, ce devait être le paradis. Ce que Bilbo voyait, en revanche, c'était trois vagabonds crasseux et armés jusqu'au dents.

Leur chef, Halbarad, était autrement plus plus fréquentable et un peu plus propre, en tant que cousin du Roi Elessar, mais passait son temps à se chamailler pour des broutilles avec l'Intendant Denethor, qui commandait, lui, l'armée régulière arrivée tout droit de Minas Tirith. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas un, mais deux camps gondoriens distincts dans les alentours d'Ered Luin, soigneusement éloignés l'un de l'autre.  
Et Bilbo regardait les Hommes et se demandait comment une espèce pensante créée par Erù Illùvatar pouvait être aussi stupide. Et non, les Orcs ne comptaient pas. C'était Morgoth qui les avait pondus, ceux-là, et il avait juste oublié de les pourvoir d'un cerveau et de leur mettre un chapeau sur la tête pour que la bouillabaisse trouble qui leur servait de matière grise ne s'évapore pas sous la chaleur générée par un exercice intellectuel trop poussé.  
Deux plus deux, par exemple. Bilbo avait même réussi à l'apprendre à Kili.  
Facile.  
Quatre, c'était les doigts d'une main moins le pouce. Ou l'index. Ou l'auriculaire. Ou le majeur. Au choix. C'était pratique, les doigts, pour compter.  
Cinq par main, ce qui faisait dix.  
Mais souvent, il manquait des doigts aux Orcs. Ce devait être pour ça. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils étaient juste stupides.  
Les Orcs, qui devaient d'ailleurs être le seul peuple d'Arda à ne pas être représenté et c'était compréhensible parce que nulle personne saine de corps et d'esprit ne voudrait se retrouver à moins d'un kilomètre d'un Orc, et pas seulement à cause de l'odeur. Cela expliquait donc le fait que l'Usurpateur les ait accueillis sous la Montagne à bras ouverts et que cette engeance pullule dans les bas-fonds, se répandant de manière incontrôlable comme les spores d'un champignon vénéneux.  
_Sales bêtes._  
Quoique les Elfes n'avaient rien à leur envier. Oui, parce que Thranduil, le Ô combien apprécié Trou du Cul Scintillant, avait fait une entrée remarquée dans la cité à la tête de ses troupes, toujours juché sur son improbable monture. Un élan, c'est un élan, avait dit Ori avec l'air supérieur de celle qui est contente d'étaler son savoir. Forcément, avec le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque. Et de sortir son carnet à dessin et de commencer à le griffonner au fusain. Ce pourquoi elle était très douée, soit dit en passant. Maudits Elfes, parfaits et fiers de l'être au point que c'en était écoeurant et qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de regarder tout le monde de haut.  
Enfin, pas tous les Elfes.  
Apparemment, les Sylvains de Mirkwood n'étaient pas très représentatifs de leur espèce. Et Thranduil, à côté de Dame Galadriel de Lorìen, passait pour un éclat de quartz posé à côté de l'Arkenstone.  
La Dame était venue sur un cheval blanc, harnachée d'une armure de mithril brillante, à la tête de ses propres troupes, s'était avancée, gracieuse, presque éthérée, et il s'était passé l'impensable.  
Le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen s'était incliné respectueusement, et la Dame ne lui avait même pas accordée un regard, passant devant lui, la rivière d'or miroitant qui lui servait de chevelure flottant librement derrière elle, droit vers Gandalf qui l'attendait, des rides de sourire plissant son visage âgé. Et il lui avait baisé la main, et elle avait sourit, ses yeux saphirs étincelant au soleil. Il était vieux, un vieillard courbé et gris, et elle était jeune et belle, et pourtant, elle semblait plus agée que lui, et on sentait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose d'ancien et de puissant.  
La foule les avait acclamé, une longue ovation prolongée, dans laquelle transparaissait la satisfaction du bon peuple de la cité d'avoir assisté à l'humiliation de l'arrogant Roi de Mirkwood n'était pas étrangère.

Bilbo avait applaudi comme les autres. Enfin, applaudi autant qu'il était possible quand on retenait d'une main un jeune Nain par son col, et de l'autre un Hobbit encore plus jeune par les bretelles.  
Les adultes "responsables" étant trop occupés à causer politique et stratégie, ou plutôt, à se retenir de s'entretuer, Bilbo s'était retrouvée pendant deux jours à surveiller les enfants. Techniquement, elle n'avait la charge que de Fili et Kili, mais évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas interdire à leurs alter-egos aux pieds velus, Merry et Pippin, de venir leur rendre visite.  
D'autant que Kili était de mauvaise humeur, parce qu'apparemment Tilda ne s'occupait plus de lui, prétendument pour faire "des vrais trucs de princesse". Ce qui devait s'avérer partiellement faux. "Faire des trucs de princesse" constituait en fait à jouer la potiche et à souhaiter la bienvenue à tout un tas de gens, en tant que troisième dans la ligne de succession du royaume de Dale, et la fille cadette de Bard les rejoignit au bout d'une demie journée, absolument dégoutée des "trucs de princesse", mais pourvue d'un nouveau compagnon de jeu.  
Bilbo se retrouva donc avec cinq gosses intenables et surexcités sur les bras et dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas en perdre un.  
Au moins le jeune Faramir, onze ans, était-il calme et bien élevé, bien qu'assez timide. Il n'était pas fils de l'intendant du Gondor pour rien. Bien évidemment, Merry et Pippin décidèrent immédiatement de le pervertir, et de ce fait, il ne leur fallut que deux heures pour qu'il ne se mette à courir partout et à faire autant de dégâts que les autres.  
La Hobbite commençait à être légèrement débordée et réagit de la seule façon qui lui paraissait adéquate.  
Elle pria très fort Manwë pour un miracle. Et le miracle survint, sous la forme de Tauriel et d'un panier de scones, ce qui eut le don de transformer la bande de dangereux vauriens en troupeau d'agneaux docile.  
Et Bilbo fut relevée dans ses fonctions, avec le constat troublant que parfois, les Valar écoutaient les prières des gens, ce qui la plongea dans un abîme de réflexion. Puis elle décida que c'était juste une coïncidence tombant particulièrement à point et passa à autre chose.  
Elle n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur un problème qui risquait de lui donner la migraine.  
Et puis de toute façon, en tant que Maître-Espion, parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'elle faisait le même boulot que Nori, sa présence était requise, officieusement, bien sûr, en salle du conseil.  
Et c'était pour cela qu'elle se trouvait prise en sandwich, au bout d'une longue table austère, entre Gandalf et Smaug sous sa forme humaine, qui devait avoir considéré l'évènement assez important pour se déplacer en personne.  
Disons qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça, mais plutôt une entrée furtive et un poste d'observation discret comme celui de Nori qui la narguait silencieusement de derrière une tapisserie, mais le vieux mage l'avait chopée dès qu'elle avait passé la porte. Vieux sapajou flippant. Mais elle avait peur du bâton et n'avait pas protesté.  
Thorïn, pour donner le change, après lui avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement, avait annoncé que Maîtresse Baggins était ici en temps que représentante des membres de la diaspora de la Comté, que le Roi sous la Montagne avait gravement offensé, etc., etc.  
La tuile.  
Promue d'agent secret à ambassadrice en moins d'une minute, ce qui faisait sens dans la mesure où elle avait vécu sous la Montagne et qu'elle devait être la seule Semie-Homme d'Ered Luin à savoir se servir, quoique passablement d'une épée, et elle n'avait même pas été prévenue à l'avance? Y avait-il également augmentation de salaire?  
\- Tu représente les dragons? avait-elle demandé à Smaug en s'asseyant.  
\- Je suis mon propre représentant, avait-il grogné en réponse.  
Sans que cela précise s'il restait d'autres dragons en Terre du Milieu, ou si Smaug était le dernier spécimen vivant de son espèce.

Du reste, ce genre de réunion était, il fallait bien le dire, particulièrement chiant, et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.  
Au bout de dix minutes, Smaug baîllait aux corneilles, dévoilant une impressionnante dentition malgré son apparence humaine, Bard s'était apparemment ligué avec Halbarad contre Denethor sur des questions commerciales, Rhadagast somnolait, au moins deux des rangers faisaient un morpion à même la table, et Boromir, le fils aîné de Denethor, un beau garçon blond cuivré aux yeux verts, d'une quinzaine d'années, s'était éclipsé pour aller vraisemblablement compter fleurettes à Sigrid. Elle les avait déjà pris sur le fait la veille, en train de se faire les yeux doux et la discussion sirupeuse habituelle, mais ce n'était pas à elle de s'en mêler. Le jeune homme était certainement un parti enviable, même aux yeux de Bard, alors s'ils se plaisaient...  
D'autant qu'elle était quasi-sûre que Sigrid connaissait déjà la vie du Gondorien dans les moindres détails, comme si elle l'avait elle-même vécue, et cela allait certainement jusqu'à la recette de son sandwich favori. Et l'inverse était tout aussi plausible, parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on pouvait reprocher à Sigrid fille de Bard, c'était d'être aussi bavarde qu'une adolescente pouvait l'être à cet âge-là.  
Et franchement, avoir un gamin aussi adorable que Faramir pour beau-frère était un sort plutôt enviable.  
Ceci dit, vu la façon dont Bard essayait de creuser un trou dans le dos de Denethor avec ses yeux, c'était plutôt mal parti.  
Chacun discutait dans son coin, et ça faisait un brouhaha assourdissant. D'autant qu'apparemment elle n'était pas la seule que cela incommodait, parce que les appareils auditifs pointus de Thranduil frémissaient tout seuls et que ses sourcils semblaient s'être rejoints au dessus de son nez.  
La Hobbite était à deux doigts de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles.  
Smaug baîlla longuement, dévoilant ses longs crocs, et se mit à pianoter sur la table, ses griffes crépitant sur le bois.  
\- Ennuyeux, commenta-t-il.  
Il grava un quadrillage dans le bois du bout de l'ongle, sans se soucier de l'importance du meuble et de l'inconvenance d'un tel comportement.  
\- Morpion, Bilbo? proposa-t-il avec un large sourire crocodilien.  
_Stupide lézard._  
Dans un frou-frou de robes grise, Gandalf se leva.  
\- Silence, hurla-t-il, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.  
Sa voix était devenu au moins aussi profonde que celle de Smaug et roula longtemps sous les voûtes de pierre. Il paraissait plus grand, et incroyablement menaçant.  
Bilbo rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que chacun eut le bon goût de se ratatiner sur son siège et de la fermer.  
Le magicien se rassit, à nouveau vieux et courbé, et les lumières revinrent doucement.  
\- Merci, Mellon, dit la Dame Galadriel en pressant sa main sur son avant-bras.  
Thorïn et Bard cachaient mal leurs petits sourires satisfaits.  
\- À présent que nous pouvons nous écouter les uns les autres, dit Gandalf d'une voix glaciale, je pense que Maître Nori pourrait nous faire un point sur la situation.  
Ah. Grillé.

L'expression du Maître Espion qui se pensait à l'abri derrière sa tapisserie était sans prix.  
Thorïn lui adressa un regard d'avertissement, et le Nain s'extirpa théâtralement de sa cachette en faisant voler les pans de tissu brodé tels les ailes d'une grosse chauve-souris.  
Bilbo soupira.  
\- Bien, dit Nori d'un ton qui se voulait guilleret mais qui ne trompait personne. Comme vous le savez, la Montagne est construite sur un système de niveaux en fonction de la richesse. Les habitants les plus fortunés se concentrent dans les étages supérieurs, et les plus pauvres sont relégués dans les mines désaffectées et les bas-fonds. D'après mon informateur principal, la situation s'est dégradé au point que depuis quelque mois, la Garde a cessé de s'y rendre et que l'Usurpateur a fait sceller les entrées. Les derniers niveaux sont donc laissés à l'anarchie la plus totale.  
\- Son observateur principal? s'enquit Bilbo à voix basse.  
Smaug haussa les épaules.  
\- Le Fouineur, murmura-t-il. Il l'a laissé là bas la dernière fois qu'il y est allé.  
Effectivement, Bilbo se souvenait de la créature hâve aux yeux globuleux, et aussi que Nori était parti accompagné et rentré seul. Enfin, pas seul, avec sa soeur et son neveu, mais c'était du pareil au même.  
\- Tu le connais?  
\- Mmh?  
\- Le Fouineur?  
\- On vit dans la même caverne, répondit Smaug. Il passe de temps en temps. Complètement fou, mais sympathique. Smeagol plus que Gollum, toutefois.  
Bilbo fronça le nez.  
Elle ne se voyait ni avoir une discussion intelligente avec le Sournois ou son alter-ego le Puant, ou même les deux en même temps, ni le trouver sympathique.  
\- Depuis plusieurs mois, continua Nori, je paye des agents pour répandre des rumeurs dans les bas-fonds, entre autres...  
Il inclina la tête vers Thorïn.  
\- La survie et l'arrivée prochaine d'un Héritier de Durïn. Il suffira d'une étincelle pour déclencher une révolte en notre faveur.  
\- Et quelle sera cette étincelle, Maître Nain, si je puis me permettre? s'enquit Denethor?  
Mahal, mais que ce type était pénible. Ça venait. Ne pouvait-il pas juste _attendre_?  
\- Gandalf et moi, dit Nori, on a discuté.  
Le vieux mage se leva à son tour.  
\- Le Roi sous la Montagne tire sa légitimité de la possession de l'Arkenstone, le Joyau du Roi. Daìn est haï même par ses partisans. Dès qu'il perdra la pierre, ils se retourneront contre lui. C'est pourquoi, dit-il en ménageant son effet, nous aurons besoin d'un Cambrioleur, et d'un bon, pour trouver la pierre et nous l'apporter.  
Il y eut un grand silence.  
\- Est-ce une plaisanterie? s'enquit quelqu'un, résumant à lui seule la pensée de toute la tablée.  
\- Il n'y a aucune gloire dans le vol, Gandalf le Gris, siffla Denethor. Nous sommes venus pour combattre.  
\- Et vous combattrez, l'assura le mage, son ton sec trahissant son agacement. Afin de donner toutes les chances au Cambrioleur de réussir sa tentative, nous devrons attaquer de front afin de détourner l'attention du Roi sous la Montagne.  
Il y eut un concert de murmures incertain, dont certains avaient une pointe d'approbation.  
Thorïn avait l'air perplexe.  
\- Vous oubliez la Porte, dit-il. Tant qu'elle sera fermée, toute attaque sera sans effet.  
\- C'est là que vous vous trompez, Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thròr.  
Le vieillard avait l'air très, très fier de lui, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
\- Maître Urulòki, vos feux sont-il aussi ardents qu'on le prétend?  
Le pianotage griffu cessa, et Smaug exhala un nuage de fumée, ce qui fit sursauter la moitié de l'assemblée, celle qui visiblement ne savait pas tout.  
\- Mettriez-vous ma puissance en doute, Tharkûn? siffla le dragon.  
Le vieux mage leva une main apaisante.  
\- Nullement, Première et Principale des Calamités.  
\- Gandalf, dit calmement Thranduil, que fait un dragon à notre table?  
\- Gandalf, répliqua Smaug, soulevant une vague de rires un peu pincés, que fait cet Elfe à notre table?  
\- Je me pose la même question, remarqua Frerïn, s'attirant un regard d'avertissement de Thorïn.  
\- Smaug, pour l'amour de Mahal, mets le feu à ses sourcils, marmonna Bilbo.  
\- Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, dit sèchement Thorïn.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à une telle créature! s'indigna le Roi des Elfes en s'enflant tel un paon faisant la roue.  
\- Ça brûle bien, une forêt elfique, tu crois? s'enquit Bilbo, l'air de rien.  
Le dragon leva un sourcil intéressé.  
Rhadagast, qui ronflait sur son siège depuis le début de la réunion, se réveilla à cet instant-là.  
\- Qui parle de brûler une forêt? paniqua-t-il.  
\- Personne, rendormez-vous, siffla Frerïn.  
\- Le feu d'un dragon peut anéantir n'importe quoi, même un grand anneau de pouvoir, tonna Gandalf.  
\- Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon! couina le Roi des Elfes. Je connais sa colère et ses ravages!  
\- Dans ce cas, j'éviterais de le provoquer, vous ne croyez pas? commenta sarcastiquement Thorïn.  
\- Assez.

Dame Galadriel n'avait pas spécialement la voix qui portait, mais l'effet en était magique. Le silence revint et même Thranduil baissa respectueusement la tête. Deux fois dans la même semaine. L'évènement était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
Denethor se racla la gorge.  
\- La question n'est pas de savoir si on peut lui faire confiance ou pas, dit-il sèchement, mais plutôt de savoir s'il peut ouvrir une porte en mithril.  
\- Écoutez moi bien, humain, siffla Smaug, et des écailles rougeâtres commencèrent à se hérisser le long de sa figure. Vous avez deux fils et une épouse, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Je...oui.  
Le Gondorien se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise sous le feu de ces iris de serpent dilatés.  
\- J'avais tout cela, moi aussi, cracha le dragon, et on me l'a arraché. Alors si le seul obstacle entre moi et leur meurtrier est une porte en mithril, je n'hésiterais pas.  
Il y eut un petit silence gêné.  
Gandalf se tourna vers Thorïn.  
\- Une fois que la Porte sera ouverte, vous devrez mener la charge, Thorïn.  
Le Roi Nain hocha la tête.  
Bilbo secoua la tête, essayant d'accrocher son regard.  
Il y avait des Wargs, derrière la Porte. Personne ne passait jamais les Wargs vivant.  
Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Smaug les brûlerait avec la porte.  
\- Reste à présent la question du Cambrioleur, dit le magicien gris.  
Bilbo dressa l'oreille.  
\- Il nous faut quelqu'un de rapide et de discret, qui sache passer inaperçu, et qui connaisse déjà le terrain, énuméra-t-il. Daìn Pied-d'acier est peut-être fou, mais ce n'est pas un imbécile. Il garde certainement l'Arkenstone en sécurité.  
Bilbo avait un doute grandissant, tout d'un coup.  
Et si...  
\- Je vais le faire.  
Immédiatement, toute l'attention de l'assistance se tourna vers elle, et elle résista à l'envie de se dissimuler sous la table, regrettant que sa voix ne soit pas aussi grêle et sa stature plus imposante.  
\- Je vais le faire, répèta-t-elle.  
\- Hors de question, trancha immédiatement Thorïn.  
\- Bilbo, sans vouloir être méchant, l'appuya Nori, je ne crois pas que...  
\- Votre Arkenstone, ça serait pas une grosse gemme blanche à peu près grosse comme mon poing, par hasard? Qui brille comme une étoile?  
\- Vous en parlez comme si vous l'aviez vue, commenta Thranduil.  
\- Je l'ai vue, affirma-t-elle. Elle est dans la salle du trône, encastrée dans son siège.  
\- Et tu saurais en retrouver le chemin? interrogea Bard d'un air dubitatif.  
\- Sûr, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.  
Il s'agissait d'être convaincante. Si Thorïn désapprouvait, et vu sa tête, c'était le cas, tant pis pour lui. Elle, au moins, avait le sens de l'orientation.  
\- Il y aura des gardes, dit Denethor. C'est de la folie pure.  
\- Il y en avait aussi la dernière fois, dit-elle nonchalamment.  
Ils n'étaient pas convaincus, cela se voyait à leurs visage.  
\- Bilbo..., commença Bard d'un ton conciliant.  
\- Écoutez, je sais que je paie pas de mine comme ça, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce bâtard souffre et crève. Je sais comment entrer, je sais comment sortir, alors laissez-moi au moins faire ça.  
\- Et pourquoi cela? Que vous a-t-il donc fait subir, pour que vous le haïssiez à ce point? interrogea Thranduil, ses longs doigts aux ongles polis comme des écailles de poisson tapotant les accoudoirs de son siège.  
\- Vous, cracha-t-elle, la ferme. On sait très bien que si on ne vous avait pas promis vos maudites gemmes, vous seriez encore bien tranquille planqué chez vous à trembler dans votre pantalon.  
\- Bien envoyé, renchérit Smaug.  
Il y eut un grand moment de solitude.  
Thranduil ouvrit la bouche et la referma, suffoquant de colère comme un poisson échoué au soleil.  
Éberluée elle-même par son éclat, Bilbo raidit l'échine et se mit à compter les secondes la séparant de l'instant où le Roi des Elfes lui sauterait dessus. Ou alors où le bâton de Gandalf s'abattrait sur son crâne.  
Rien ne vint. À la place, il y eut un son étrange et cristallin, comme une cascade de grelots étrangement harmonieux.  
Dame Galadriel riait.  
C'était beau.  
Gandalf frappa dans ses mains.  
\- Bien, bien, c'est donc décidé. Nous avons notre Cambrioleur.  
Thorïn se massa les tempes.  
\- S'il vous plaît, Gandalf, ne me dites pas que vous l'encouragez, soupira-t-il.  
Apparemment si.  
Quand Thorïn releva la tête, ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs de colère, et les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contenir étaient très clairement visibles.  
Bilbo déglutit. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Et effectivement, lorsque Gandalf déclara la séance levée, Thorïn lui demanda un mot en privé.  
Elle s'était sentie brave, tout à l'heure, mais elle n'en menait pas large à présent.  
Elle attendit patiemment, les yeux rivés au sol, qu'il ait verrouillé la porte de son bureau. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait ses mains trembler alors qu'il tournait la clé dans la serrure, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, il était véritablement blanc de rage. Toute couleur semblait avoir déserté son visage dans lequel ses yeux bleus étincelaient.  
\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? hurla-t-il, et elle bénit l'épaisse pierre naine des murs, qui ne laissait filtrer aucun son.  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste?  
C'était la meilleure, celle-là. Égoïste?  
\- Moi, je suis égoïste?  
Elle trouvait ça blessant, tout de même.  
Thorïn abattit brutalement son poing sur le bureau, déchirant ses phalanges au passage, et elle sursauta violemment.  
\- Tu... As-tu seulement pensé à Kili? À sa réaction quand je vais devoir lui annoncer que je t'ai envoyée à la mort? Tu tiens si peu à lui?  
Il fit une pause, la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu tiens si peu à moi, Belladona? reprit-il plus doucement.  
Bilbo craqua. C'était son tour de hurler, et elle ne s'en priva pas.  
\- Je fais ça pour toi!  
Elle tremblait comme une feuille, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Futile.  
\- Comment peux-tu dire ça? sanglota-t-elle, abandonnant sa lutte inutile contre les pleurs qui se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Comment peux-tu...  
Le remord se peignit aussitôt sur le visage du Nain et il ouvrit ses bras, où elle s'empressa de se réfugier et d'enterrer sa figure au creux de son épaule.  
\- Je suis désolé, Azyungâl, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, le dos, les épaules. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, Bilbo. Je ne peux pas.  
\- Je vais pas mourir, hoqueta-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par son épaule. Je vais ramener ton foutu caillou.  
Il soupira.  
\- Mahal me protège de l'obstination des Hobbits. Il n'y a pas de honte à renoncer et à rester en sécurité, tu sais.  
\- Je me suis assez planquée, Thorïn, dit-elle résolument en s'essuyant rapidement la figure.  
Elle recula un peu.  
\- Il y a une entrée dans la salle du trésor. Je me suis échappée par là, je me suis même servie dedans. Je peux le refaire en sens inverse.  
\- Tu t'es servie dans le trésor?  
C'était tout ce qu'il retenait, cet idiot? Ah, les Nains. Pire que des huissiers.  
\- Euh...oui?  
Elle tira sur la couture mal refaite de sa tunique, et en extirpa la perle qu'elle avait pris comme trace de son passage dans le coffre fort géant du Roi sous la Montagne.  
\- Je voulais juste un souvenir, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Je sais même pas ce que ça vaut.  
Elle déposa son butin dans le paume de Thorïn. La perle de mithril était aussi brillante qu'au premier jour, les entrelacs d'or et les minuscules gemmes vertes scintillant doucement. Les yeux du Nain s'agrandirent alors qu'il examinait l'objet.  
\- Je connais ça, dit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée. C'était à ma mère.  
Bilbo se tortilla inconfortablement.  
\- Garde-là. J'en ai pas besoin de toute façon.  
Non, mais elle était sûre que ça ferait merveille dans les cheveux de Dame Dìs.  
Thorïn sourit et lui prit la main de la Hobbite, avant de le déposer dans sa paume et de lui refermer les doigts dessus.  
\- Prends-là, dit-il. Et souviens-toi, tu as promis.  
Ah bon?  
\- Promis quoi?  
Il appuya son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.  
\- Innikh dê.  
_Reviens-moi._

**Reviews?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Aujourd'hui, bataille, partie 1. Il doit rester une dizaine de chapitres pour cette fic :'(**

**Guest: Oui, c'est bien Sandor ;) par contre, c'est pas Luke Garroway, même si je l'aime bien aussi! Ils portent les mêmes noms que dans les films originaux. C'était Lucian de Underworld et Eric le chasseur de Snow White and the Huntsman. Tu as quand même droit au câlin...**

Chapitre 36

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved her too much_  
_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_  
_And you let her go_  
_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Passenger, "Let her go"_

Bilbo se réveilla lorsqu'un courant d'air froid fit claquer les pans de la tente et se glissa insidieusement sous les fourrures qui la recouvraient.  
Il faisait encore nuit noire.  
Agacée, elle enfouit son visage entre les omoplates de Thorïn et s'aggripa à ses épaules, faisant passer sa jambe par dessus la hanche du Nain, s'enroulant autour de lui pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps.  
Elle n'avait jamais campé de sa vie jusqu'à une période très récente, et avait presque immédiatement conclu qu'elle détestait ça. Ça lui rappelait désagréablement la Montagne. Pas de toit solide au-dessus d'elle, pas de chauffage, pas de lit, les bruits des bêtes au dehors...et aucune intimité.  
Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi les jours précédents, et pourtant Mahal savait à quel point elle en avait besoin, parce que chevaucher Minty à longueur de journée commençait sérieusement à lui tanner le cuir, notamment et fort malheureusement pour elle, dans les régions inférieures. Elle était moulue et courbatue de partout.  
C'est pourquoi, elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver nue sous la tente privée de Thorïn. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer à n'importe quel moment, et les murs de toile étaient suffisamment fins pour qu'on entende tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.  
Oh, oui, elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû, et elle allait sans doute devoir se lever, ramasser ses vêtements et retourner se glisser dans le petit pavillon qu'elle partageait avec Nori et Bofur. En espérant que ces deux idiots ne se soient pas entretués pendant la nuit, parce que Nori n'avait pas très bien pris le fait que le jour du départ, sa soeur se soit timidement approchée du marchand de jouet pour lui déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de s'enfuir en courant, rouge comme une pivoine. S'était ensuivi un chapelet de menaces de morts particulièrement imaginatives, allant de la castration avec consommation des parties arrachées à l'épilation totale et complète du corps, en passant par la noyade dans un tonneau de pisse de cheval et le bûcher suspendu par les orteils.  
Bref.  
Le plus sage aurait été de ne pas les mettre ensemble dans la même tente, mais c'était Dwalïn qui avait fait la répartition, et il devait être d'humeur homicide à ce moment-là. Mais le calcul était plutôt bien fait.  
Si bagarre il y avait, Bilbo risquait bien de se retrouver prise en sandwich entre les deux, et le Nain chauve se retrouverait débarrassé de personnes qui en savaient un peu trop sur son compte. C'était vicieux. La Hobbite pensait vraiment qu'ils avaient dépassé tout ça, et apparemment, elle s'était trompée.  
De toute façon, ça me changeait rien au fait qu'il valait mieux partager sa tente avec Nori qui savait déjà pourquoi elle s'absentait toute la nuit, et Bofur qui ne posait jamais de questions indiscrètes qu'avec quiconque d'autre.  
Bien qu'en toute honnêteté, elle ne se soit absentée que cette nuit-là et qu'elle ait passé sagement les autres sur son grabat. D'abord parce qu'après des semaines de chevauchée, elle avait été trop épuisée pour faire autre chose que dormir la nuit, d'autant plus que fermer l'oeil s'était avéré particulièrement difficile. Ensuite parce que la chasteté commençait à lui peser après des semaines d'abstinence forcée, et qu'apparemment c'était aussi le cas de Thorïn, à en juger par la façon dont il l'avait basculée sur les fourrures de son lit de camp dès qu'elle avait passé le pan de tissu de la tente royale. Et enfin, parce que depuis la veille au soir, la Montagne était en vue, et qu'il y avait un risque non négligeable pour que ce soit la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre.  
Après...  
Après elle serait peut-être morte.

Et elle s'était ouverte fiévreusement pour lui, aggripant ses épaules et enlaçant sa taille de ses jambes, l'accueillant en elle avec désespération, se fondant contre lui comme un navire balloté par la tempête se cramponnerait à son ancre, ses mains se refermant spasmodiquement sur des poignées de cheveux noirs. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps pour de la tendresse ou des jeux, non, ç'avait juste été eux, le claquement de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, leur respiration lourde et la bouche de Thorïn plaquée sur la sienne pour étouffer le moindre son qui aurait pu s'en échapper. Elle ne se sentait jamais plus vivante que quand elle l'avait en elle, et elle aurait voulu que la délivrance se fasse attendre, soit repoussée jusqu'à l'aube pour prolonger cet instant. Et lorsqu'était venue l'extase, elle aurait voulu crier son nom pour que tout le camp sache.  
Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, et leur union, rapide et violente, rendue frénétique par la Peur qui s'était glissée entre eux comme un serpent froid, s'était achevée dans un silence ponctué de murmures brisés. Il y avait du sang sur ses ongles, des bleus sur ses hanches et ses clavicules, et sa lèvre était légèrement déchirée d'avoir été trop embrassée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en soucier moins à cet instant.  
La tendresse était venue ensuite alors que Thorïn ramenait sur eux les fourrures glissées à terre et la berçait doucement, pressant des baisers légers, à peine des effleurements, partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu fredonner une berceuse lorsqu'elle s'était laissée glisser dans le sommeil.  
Et voilà où elle en était, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et que c'était certainement loin d'être fini, à écouter la respiration puissante du Roi Nain résonner dans son oreille plaquée contre son dos musclé, la chaleur qu'il dégageait lui faisant presque oublier par contraste la froideur de leur environnement.  
Bilbo soupira et se dégagea de Thorïn. Elle roula sur le dos, puis s'assit, faisant au passage craquer le lit de camp, et enfila son pantalon et sa tunique.  
Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Thorïn enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et ronronna doucement.  
\- Tu me quittes déjà?  
\- Je suis même pas sensée être là, murmura-t-elle. C'était pas prudent. Quelqu'un pourrait venir.  
Thorïn grogna de frustration et son étreinte sur elle se ressera.  
\- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, gronda-t-il.  
Oh, voilà qui n'était pas une chose très respectable à dire.  
\- Je suis sûre que Nori et Frerïn n'on pas attendu ta permission pour ça, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Je te serais reconnaissait d'éviter de me conjurer de telles images quand je suis au lit avec toi, fit-il sur un ton assez sec.  
Il embrassa la base de son cou.  
\- Reste encore un peu, murmura-t-il contre sa peau, sa barbe taquinant l'épiderme sensible.  
Bilbo se mordit la lêvre inférieure.  
Aussi tentante qu'une telle offre puisse être, ce n'était pas une bonne idée et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
Après tout, Thranduil avait la sale manie de harceler Thorïn dès l'apparition de l'aube, le plus souvent pour une raison futile comme son indignation dûe au fait que les Rôdeurs avaient bénéficiés d'un meilleur emplacement que les Elfes pour camper. Ce genre de choses.  
Et elle voulait s'épargner, et à Thorïn par la même occasion, l'humiliation d'offrir à ce salopard aux oreilles pointues une vision panoramique de jambes poilues de Hobbits enroulées avec enthousiasme autour d'un derrière de Nain tout aussi poilu. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, Thorïn non plus, et l'Elfe ferait une attaque cardiaque. Et il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait un droit de vision sur le postérieur musclé du Roi Nain de toute façon.  
D'autre part, elle avait besoin de dormir, et si elle restait avec Thorïn, ça ne risquait pas de se produire. Parce que si les Nains étaient une race particulièrement endurante qui fatigait peu et récupérait vite, il n'en allait pas de même des Hobbits. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de courbatures supplémentaires, surtout parce que dans quelques heures, elle allait devoir courir. Et vite.

Thorïn affichait un air curieusement boudeur qui accentuait sa ressemblance avec Kili.  
\- Oh, Mahal, soupira-t-elle. Ne fais pas cette tête.  
Kili n'avait pas été très content de la voir partir non plus. En fait, le gamin s'était accroché à sa taille comme une moule à un rocher et s'était mis à brailler qu'il faudrait lui "passer sur le corps". Bilbo ne savait pas d'où il tenait l'expression. Sans doute du jeune Faramir qui passait son temps le nez plongé dans des bouquins de chevalerie. Il avait fallu deux tartes au citron et la promesse, accordée à contrecoeur par Dame Dìs, que Sebastian pourrait dormir dans sa chambre, pour parvenir enfin à le décrocher.  
Smaug avait trouvé ça hilarant.  
Il avait même promis au petit de l'emmener faire un tour sur son dos quand Erebor serait reprise.  
Kili avait été, pour le moins, surexcité.  
Ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de bouder dans les jupes de sa mère le restant de la journée.  
Cher, cher petit.  
Il grandissait trop vite pour son bien, celui-là.  
Le problème étant que si elle mourait maintenant, il l'aurait complètement oubliée dans cinquante ans, et que si elle mourait dans cinquante ans, il ne serait même pas adulte, mais se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'avoir vu vieillir et mourir. Elle ne savait pas quelle solution était la plus enviable pour Kili, pour Thorïn, pour elle-même.  
Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, et c'était qu'elle allait faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle allait trouver la pierre et la ramener à Thorïn. Ensuite, si elle survivait, elle allait regarder le Roi sous la Montagne mourir. Et elle allait en savourer chaque seconde.  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner sous la Montagne. Ce serait comme de remonter le temps, vers l'époque où elle ne connaissait que le noir et la pourriture, rampant dans les ténèbres et le chaos tel un vers aveugle, ignorante du soleil et de l'air pur et de toutes les couleurs du monde. Végétant dans un univers gris et fangeux, terrorisée et crevant de fin au point de pouvoir compter tous ses os, patageant dans la boue et le sang, étouffant dans la crasse et l'odeur putride des bas-fonds.  
Ça ne lui manquait pas.  
Mais il fallait bien faire des concessions, dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?  
Bilbo se dégagea doucement des bras de Thorïn et l'embrassa sur le front.  
\- Quand tout ça sera fini, Thanu men, promit-elle, inspirant profondément pour tenter de juguler la Peur qui commençait à s'étirer aux tréfonds de son estomac, quand tout sera fini, je pourrais rester autant que tu voudras.  
Mais avant cela, il y avait beaucoup à faire.  
Thorïn se laissa tomber sur le dos d'un air maussade.  
\- Je désapprouve, et tu le sais, dit-il d'une voix lasse.  
\- Je te verrais demain matin, répliqua-elle rapidement, sentant le terrain devenir glissant.  
Elle ne voulait pas se disputer. Pas maintenant. Un jour, et elle l'espérait, un jour très proche, Thorïn serait Roi sous la Montagne et la remercierait.  
Mais en attendant, il se conduisait comme un gosse capricieux.

Bilbo se glissa au dehors, l'air frais de la nuit s'infiltrant vicieusement sous ses vêtements, lui faisant presque immédiatement regretter sa décision. Il faisait chaud, sous la tente, et les bras accueillants de son amant étaient chauds, aussi, et elle ne voulait rien tant que s'y réfugier et ne jamais en sortir.  
Il n'y avait pas de honte à renoncer et à rester en sécurité, avait si justement dit Thorïn, avec une voix implorante qui ne lui était pas familière. Oui, mais si elle renonçait, peut-être que leur chance de reprendre la Montagne s'amoindrirait jusqu'à disparaître. Qui plus était, Thorïn ne pouvait pas se permettre de la préférer, elle, à son droit de naissance. Et être sa maîtresse ne la dispensait pas de son devoir envers lui.  
Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que tout serait comme avant une fois qu'il serait assis sur le trône d'Erebor. Elle le verrait sans doute moins souvent, peut-être serrait-il même forcé de se marier. Elle était condamnée à l'ombre depuis le début, elle le savait, mais Thorïn méritait d'être Roi, méritait mieux, et elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Même si elle devait s'arracher le coeur de la poitrine pour cela.  
Et puis, elle devait bien admettre, même si c'était sans nul doute très égoïste de sa part, qu'elle voulait sa vengeance. Peut-être, une fois dans les tunnels, ferait-elle couler son propre sang pour tracer sur son visage les trois traits rituels. Elle verrait.  
Mais elle espérait vraiment que sa figure soit la dernière chose que le Roi sous la Montagne voit avant de mourir.  
C'était une motivation assez stimulante.  
La Hobbite fit quelques pas à l'extérieur de la tente.  
_Ravenhill_, la Colline aux Corbeaux, qu'on appelait le promontoire couvert de ruines sur lequel les armées coalisées avaient établi leur campement. Mais de corbeaux, point, seulement des ruines hantées par le sifflement du vent qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter, et une immense cascade glacée qui grondait perpétuellement et dévalait la falaise pour aller se jeter dans le lac au bord duquel se dressaient les restes calcinés d'Esgaroth.  
Le ciel était noir, mais à la lueur des feux qui rougeoyaient entre les tentes, la Montagne Solitaire se découpait au loin, plus noire encore, et menaçante comme un grand croc massif.  
Bilbo frissonna.  
Non, définitivement, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se laisser à nouveau emprisonner sous ce tas de pierre.  
Pourtant, elle y allait.  
Elle pouvait le faire.  
Bilbo entreprit de traverser le campement en silence, dans l'idée de réintégrer son grabat. Elle enjamba au passage plusieurs hommes ronflants à même le sol en plein milieu de son chemin, et slaloma entre les tentes, les sacs et le matériel qui encombraient tout l'espace.  
Dans la tente, Bofur ronflait avec enthousiasme, allongé en étoile de mer sur son matelas, son chapeau de travers recouvrant toute sa figure. Le grabat de Nori était vide et il n'était pas difficile de deviner où le Maître Espion s'était rendu.  
Ah.  
Et il avait le culot de la regarder d'un air désaprobateur, cet hypocrite?  
La Hobbite se laissa tomber sur sa propre couchette et s'enroula dans sa couverture, changeant plusieurs fois de position.  
Mahal.  
Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point Thorïn était chanceux d'avoir un lit de camp. Le fin matelas bourré de crin sur lequel elle se vautrait actuellement atténuait peut-être la dureté du sol, mais n'en empêchait aucunement le froid de se propager jusqu'à elle et de la transir jusqu'aux os malgré les couvertures.  
\- Mmmh, rôti de veau, pommes de terres, marmonna Bofur en s'agitant dans son sommeil.  
Ah oui. Il y avait ça aussi.  
Bilbo rabattit la couverture par dessus sa tête en soupirant.  
Au moins, il ne parlait pas d'Ori, même si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il valait mieux, avec Nori dans la même tente. Le marchand de jouets risquait de ne plus jamais se réveiller.  
Son propre estomac sensible de Hobbite réagit immédiatement à la stimulation et gargouilla bruyamment.  
Le destin s'acharnait contre elle, aparemment.  
Oh, elle aurait dû demander des herbes soporifiques à Oïn. Mais elle se voyait mal le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Surtout qu'il partageait sa tente avec son frère Gloïn, et que Gloïn partageait sa couchette avec ses haches.  
Et puis, de toute façon, il faudrait qu'elle traverse tout le campement. Qui était quand même assez étendu. Hors de question.  
Quand à la nourriture, même pas la peine d'y penser. En temps de guerre, on se rationnait. Et encore. On n'avait pas emmené Verna, ni sa redoutable poêle à frire.  
La Hobbite se résigna donc à ignorer les ronflements de son colocataire et les appels désespérés de son propre estomac, ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir tant bien que mal.  
Elle dormit d'une traite jusqu'à ce que Nori rentre un peu avant l'aube et trébuche sur Bofur allongé de tout son long en travers de l'entrée de la tente, s'étalant par terre comme il est bien normal selon les bien compréhensibles loi de la gravité, dans un grand fracas métalique dû aux nombreuses lames qu'il cachait un peu partout sur sa personne, accompagné d'un chapelet de jurons coloré.  
Elle lui tourna le dos et referma les yeux, sans pour autant parvenir à se rendormir. Bofur, lui, ne remua même pas et se contenta de ronfler plus fort.

L'aube trouva une Hobbite de fort mauvaise humeur, avec des envies de meurtres plutôt compréhensibles.  
Elle était en train de se bourrer de mie de pain en guise de petit déjeuner, et peut-être aussi d'essayer de combler le trou que la Peur creusait peu à peu dans son ventre, quand Dwalïn vint lui poser la main sur l'épaule.  
\- Il est temps, dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement bourrue.  
Le Nain chauve évitait sciemment de la regarder dans les yeux.  
Oh, d'accord.  
C'était comme si elle était déjà morte, pas vrai?  
\- Reste en vie, Baggins, dit-il soudain alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les poneys, dont plusieurs étaient déjà harnachés.  
\- Depuis quand ça t'importe? s'enquit-elle, pince-sans-rire.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, grogna-t-il. C'est de lui que je me soucie.  
Il pointa du doigt les montures. Thorïn était là, finissant de seller la sienne.  
Bilbo soupira.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Fundinul.  
Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe.  
\- Hey!  
Nori arrivait derrière, clopin clopant, finissant d'enfiler ses bottes, des mêches folles s'échappant de son habituelle extravagante coiffure en étoile de mer.  
\- Comme ça, on m'attends pas? s'exclama-t-il, l'air faussement blessé.  
\- Tu m'accompagnes pas, de toute façon, rétorqua Bilbo.  
Hors de question de l'avoir dans les pattes. Et elle n'était pas très douée pour le travail en équipe, qui plus était.  
Nori leva les yeux au ciel et se plaça la main sur le coeur, prenant un air blessé.  
\- Ton rejet me blesse, dit-il, adoptant son attitude la plus mélodramatique, vraiment.  
\- J'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, aboya-t-elle, exaspérée. J'ai vécu vingt ans sous cette putain de Montagne! Tu viens pas et c'est tout!  
\- Il ne viendra pas, mais moi si.  
Thorïn se dirigeait vers eux, tenant les poneys par la bride.  
\- Certainement pas! protesta-t-elle.  
Elle lui fit face, poings serrés. Hors de question. C'était. Absolument. Hors. De. Question.  
Ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle, ou quoi?  
Le Roi Nain leva une main apaisante.  
\- Je sais. Je ne t'accompagne que jusqu'à l'entrée, dit-il.  
Visiblement, ça ne le ravissait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui laisser le choix.  
Pourtant...oui. Cette solution-là lui convenait. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle ne tournerait pas les talons pour s'enfuir ou ne ferait pas une crise de panique après avoir posé un pied sous la Montagne. Mais si Thorïn était là, peut-être qu'elle pourrait avancer sans se retourner.  
Bilbo hocha la tête avec raideur et se hissa sur son poney sans demander l'aide de personne.  
Malheureusement pour sa dignité, elle ne savait pas trop par où aller et dû se résoudre à laisser Nori guider le chemin.  
Ils chevauchèrent en silence. Elle se rappelait vaguement des lieux, qu'elle n'avait perçus que sous la neige et à travers un voile de fièvre.  
Le sentiment de familiarité était toutefois plus oppressant qu'autre chose, et quand le discret passage, dissimulé parmi la végétation, s'ouvrit devant eux comme une bouche noire aux dents de stalagmites, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner  
\- Nous y voilà, exhala Nori en se ramassant sur sa selle.  
Bilbo leva la tête. Au dessus d'eux rien que du roc nu et menaçant, et le sommet de la Montagne se perdait dans les nuages.  
Thorïn mit lourdement pied à terre. Il tendit une main vers Bilbo.  
\- Viens, murmura-t-il.  
Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour descendre du poney.  
\- Es-tu sûre?  
Il la suppliait des yeux, espérant de tout son coeur qu'elle dise non, et c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle fermement.  
Elle ne devait pas renoncer. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
Mais lâcher sa main paraissait difficile. Trop difficile.  
\- Attendez ici, ordonna le Roi à leurs compagnons.  
Ses doigts se ressérèrent autour de ceux de la Hobbite, alors qu'elle commençait à marcher résolumment vers le tunnel obscur.

La bouffée d'air vicié qui l'accueillit arracha un haut de coeur à Bilbo. Comment diable avait-elle pu oublier ça? Comment un jour avait-elle même pu supporter ça? Elle avait déjà l'impression de suffoquer.  
Thorïn, en revanche, caressait les murs des doigts avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, comparable à celle d'un amant. Pour un peu, elle aurait été jalouse.  
\- Je reconnais ces pierres, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, et ces murs...  
\- Ça fait combien de temps? s'enquit-elle en surveillant du coin de l'oeil la lumière toujours visible qui s'éloignait à chacun de leurs pas.  
\- Plus de soixante ans, dit-il. Je me souviens...  
Oui, elle aussi se souvenait, mais pas vraiment en bien. Un rat lui frôla la jambe, enfin, ce devait être un rat, et elle eut envie de hurler.  
\- Il y avait des lucioles sous les voûtes, la nuit, pendant l'été, poursuivit-il rêveusement. Quand j'étais enfant, je restais les regarder jusqu'à l'aube.  
Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, trop longtemps refoulées.  
\- Bilbo, as-tu toujours la perle que tu as prise dans la salle du trésor?  
\- Euh...oui?  
Elle était quelque peu désarçonnée par la question.  
La Hobbite fouilla dans sa poche et sortit l'objet. Dans le noir, la perle prenait des reflets mats.  
Thorïn inspira profondément.  
\- Bilbo, j'aimerais te tresser les cheveux.  
Elle se figea, le considéra un instant comme s'il était devenu fou. L'air de la Montagne ne faisait décidément pas de bien.  
Elle avait lu assez sur la culture Naine dans la bibliothèque d'Ered Luin pour pouvoir se targuer d'être calée sur la question, et le tressage n'était certainement pas quelque chose d'anodin.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  
Thorïn venait grosso modo de lui demander l'autorisation de la courtiser officiellement, ce qui, à terme, menait au mariage.  
\- Tu...c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? balbutia-t-elle.  
Il sourit tristement.  
\- J'aurais bien demandé plus tôt, mais ils n'étaient pas assez longs.  
Sa main caressa doucement la joue de Bilbo, replaçant une mèche indisciplinée derrière son oreille. Vrai, ça. Ses cheveux lui balayaient le menton, à présent, épais et ondulés.  
Thorïn...Thorïn voulait l'épouser.  
C'était impossible, impossible enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Roi Nain. Hobbite. L'écart était trop grand. Elle pouvait être sa maîtresse sans danger, son épouse de l'ombre, mais certainement pas sa reine.  
\- Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher, Bilbo, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains.  
\- Je...  
Sa gorge était serrée. Elle devait prendre une décision et vite, et ça l'angoissait. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de discuter.  
\- D'accord, dit-elle.  
Le visage de Thorïn s'illumina d'un sourire qui lui fit mal au coeur.  
Après. Ils discuteraient après.  
\- Tourne-toi, dit-il en commençant à lisser doucement une épaisse mèches derrière son oreille droite.  
Il la sépara en trois partie qu'il commença à tresser adroitement, avant d'y fixer la perle et de reculer un peu pour admirer son oeuvre d'un air satisfait.  
Bilbo retraça du doigt la petite tresse compliquée qui pesait un peu plus lourd que d'habitude sur le côté de sa tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer.  
Thorïn appuya son front contre le sien.  
\- Amrâlimê, murmura-t-il. Men Kala. Men Kurdu. Men lananubukhs menu.  
\- Tu ne m'a jamais dit ce que ça voulait dire, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
Elle craignait la réponse.  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Mon amour. Mon Unique. Mon coeur. Je t'aime.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. C'était peut-être le baiser le plus tendre qu'elle lui eut jamais donné, chaste et délicat. C'était peut-être aussi le dernier, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait. Son corps avait toujours exprimé plus de choses que ses mots de toute façon.  
\- Je... je dois y aller, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.  
\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Va.  
Elle se détourna et regarda vers le tunnel. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose. Seulement des ombres. Et elle sentait le froid.  
_Froid._  
Voilà comment c'était, sous la Montagne, et les bras de Thorïn, en revanche, étaient chauds. Mais si elle regardait en arrière, elle manquerait de courage. Elle ne pouvait pleurer et ne pouvait renoncer. Sinon, elle serait faible.  
Mais elle était juste une simple Hobbite, si frêle, et la Montagne était si grande...  
Bilbo crispa ses doigts sur la perle dans ses cheveux.  
Puis elle avança, et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

**reviews?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bataille partie 2!  
J'ai commencé Hannibal, et cette série, c'est de la bombe. Sérieusement. Et en plus, il y a Richard Armitage.  
**

Chapitre 37

_Just one more time before I go_  
_I'll let you know_  
_That all this time I've been afraid_  
_Wouldn't let it show_  
_Nobody can save me now, no_  
_Nobody can save me now_

_Stars are only visible in darkness_  
_Fear is ever-changing and evolving_  
_And I have been poisoned inside_  
_But I, I feel so alive_

_Nobody can save me now_  
_The king is crowned_  
_It's do or die_  
_Nobody can save me now_  
_The only sound_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Nobody can save me now_  
_It's do or die..._

_Nobody can save me now_  
_The king is crowned_  
_It's do or die_

_Nobody can save me now_  
_The only sound_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Nobody can save me now_  
_It's do or die..._

_Just one more time before I go_  
_I'll let you know_  
_That all this time I've been afraid_  
_Wouldn't let it show_  
_Nobody can save me now, no_  
_Nobody can save me now_

Imagine Dragons, "Battle cry"

S'acclimater de nouveau à l'atmosphère étouffante si particulière propre aux bas-fonds d'Erebor prenait plus de temps que ce à quoi Bilbo s'était attendue. Plus d'un an et demi à Ered Luin, et elle avait perdu tous ces insincts de survie qui s'étaient peu à peu transformés en habitudes. Comment avait-elle bien pu survivre à ça pendant plus de deux décennies, elle se le demandait vraiment, à présent.  
Le tunnel sombre semblait s'étirer et s'étrécir en même temps, et l'odeur de mort et de stagnation qui y flottait lui retournait l'estomac.  
La Hobbite ouvrit sa sacoche et en inspecta le contenu.  
Dard, soigneusement enveloppée de tissu. Son couteau, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, et qu'elle accrocha ostensiblement à sa ceinture.  
L'arbalète qu'elle avait récupéré sur le cadavre de l'assassin, un peu modifiée toutefois pour pouvoir s'adapter à ses petites pattes de Hobbite ainsi que des munitions.  
Des biscuits secs, fournis par Verna.  
Une gourde d'eau.  
Et surtout, une tunique, un pantalon et un capuchon crasseux et en loques, consciencieusement rapés et salis par Tauriel et Tilda pour passer inaperçus dans les bas-fonds. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'étaient qu'elles s'était surpassées, et la gamine avait dû bien s'amuser. Tout était plus vrai que nature. Même l'odeur.  
Bilbo les enfila par dessus ses vêtements, en priant pour que le désagréable fumet ne s'imprègne pas sur elle, et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux et ses oreilles. Puis elle se remit en marche, retrouvant d'instinct le chemin de la ville. C'était aisé, à vrai dire. Il lui suffisait de suivre ses oreilles et son nez. Bien que son esprit ne cesse de lui crier d'aller dans l'autre sens, vers la lumière, vers Thorïn.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas.  
Bilbo mit à profit la première flaque de boue qu'elle trouva pour se barbouiller la figure et les mains, et piétina copieusement dedans, bien que la sensation de la substance grasse entre ses orteilles la fasse frissonner de dégoût. Immonde, mais nécessaire. La propreté n'existait pas, dans les bas-fonds. S'aventurer dans les derniers étages de la ville souterraine avec un visage frais et rose était donc incroyablement inconscient.  
Ceci-dit, Bilbo ressentait à présent pleinement les effets du changement. Autrefois, la crasse ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Elle était, littéralement, la crasse. À présent, la Hobbite à peu près respectable qu'elle était devenue était une créature très propre qui prenait un bain tout les jours et se récurait avec méticulosité jusqu'à devenir brillante et satinée à sa convenance. Se salir volontairement comme elle venait de le faire, comme un cochon se roulant dans la souille, était donc une atteinte à sa fierté, une régression dégradante.  
Oh Mahal, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour une baignoire d'eau chaude et un savon parfumé pour frotter la souillure.  
Et dire qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ne survive pas à cette mission. Elle ferait payer l'Usurpateur pour ça aussi.  
C'était insupportable. La crasse l'environnait, et elle avait l'impression que des cancrelats avec des dizaines de petites pattes grouillaient en rampant sur sa peau.

Ladite peu ragoûtante impression, cependant, ne fit qu'empirer quand elle atteint enfin la ville. Finalement, le quartier des Tanneurs d'Ered Luin faisait pâle figure dans cette univers répugnant dont les couleurs se résumaient aux diverses nuances brunâtres de la merde.  
Autrefois, ç'avait été un environnement familier, certes pas idéal, mais oubliable parce qu'elle avait eu des préoccupations plus importantes que l'esthétique et l'hygiène, mais à présent qu'elle avait vu ce qui se trouvait au dehors, à présent qu'elle savait, rien n'avait changé, mais tout semblait différent. Tout paraissait vieux, sale, répugnant, puant, bruyant, étouffant, les bâtiments autant que leurs occupants, et elle n'avait pas assez de qualificatifs pour exprimer intérieurement son dégoût alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule.  
Il y avait plus de rats, semblait-ils, et mieux nourris, gras et le poil lustré, qu'un an et demi plus tôt.  
Il y avait toujours des cadavres aux yeux vides abandonnés aux charognards dans les caniveaux, des traînées de sang et des traînées tout court, et des ordures éparpillées sans aucune précautions dans les rues.  
Chacun de ses sens était odieusement agressé, et son estomac remontait lentement dans sa gorge, un peu plus à chaque pas.  
Bilbo se força à respirer lentement et à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Yeux au sol, haut du caniveau, marcher lentement, se répèta-t-elle. Elle allait le faire. Elle pouvait le faire.  
Nains, Hommes, Orcs, voleurs, prostituées, marchands et mercenaires la ballotaient et bousculaient en tout sens dans un flot ininterrompu. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Invisible.  
Nul ne se souciait d'autre chose que de sa propre peau, et si autrefois, cette situation avait eu quelque chose de rassurant et sécurisant, aujourd'hui, elle était mêlée à un léger sentiment d'humiliation.  
Elle avait tout simplement envie de hurler qu'elle était là, qu'elle existait. Mais évidemment, c'était la pire inconscience qu'elle puisse commettre dans ce bouge. Se faire remarquer.  
Bilbo baissa la tête et ramena le bord de la capuche bas sur ses yeux.  
Le passage vers le trésor était bien caché, mais pas si difficile que ça à atteindre. Elle enjamba des monceaux d'ordures, sauta par dessus des caisses et des corps allongés dont elle n'aurait pas su distinguer les vivants des morts, se raidit à chaque fois que le parfum familier et terriblement aguicheur du Vieux Toby effleura ses narines, fit plusieurs détours pour éviter des Orcs ou des bagarres de taverne, et donna des coups de pied à un ou deux malheureux rats qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur son chemin. Ce qui l'aida un peu à décompresser, mais elle ne se détendit vraiment qu'une fois qu'elle eut atteint le tunnel, et que le vacarme ambiant de la cité eut fait place à un silence de tombeau qui restait légèrement oppressant.  
Bilbo s'appuya un instant contre le mur, puis se débarrassa de son costume puant de gueuse, et utilisa sa gourde d'eau pour se débarbouiller frénétiquement.  
Question de fierté.  
Et elle se voyait mal remettre à Thorïn le symbole de sa royauté avec le visage maculé de merde. Encore moins l'embrasser.  
La Hobbite boucla le fourreau de Dard autour de sa taille, ainsi que le petit carquois remplis de carreaux affutés, et fixa l'arbalète à son poignet, avant de l'armer avec un petit bruit glaçant qui résonna sinistrement dans le tunnel.  
Mine de rien, elle était contente de l'avoir, ce joujou. Ça ne payait pas de mine, mais ça pouvait transpercer une armure de métal comme une feuille de papier. Et c'était précis. Un bourdonnement semblable à celui d'une abeille, et bonjour chez Mandos. Très utile quand elle s'apprêtait à s'introduire dans un palais truffé de gardes dont même les parties génitales, point faible par excellence qu'elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir, étaient cuirassées d'acier.  
Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment les gardes qui l'inquiétaient.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui disait, en effet, que le Roi sous la Montagne ne l'attendait pas, assis sur son trône, l'Arkenstone étincelant au-dessus de sa maudite tête couronnée?  
Et dans ce cas-là...  
_Sauve qui peut._  
Mais cela signifierait l'échec total et définitif de l'opération, et elle ne pouvait permettre cela. Jamais. Elle se battrait, et au besoin, elle mourrait, mais ce serait en tentant d'accomplir son devoir envers son Roi, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.  
Bilbo avala sa salive, carra les épaules et avança vers les reflets d'or qu'elle apercevait au bout du couloir.  
Le trésor n'avait pas changé. Il semblait que pas une seule pièce n'ai bougé ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, mais il y règnait toujours cette atmosphère malsaine qui faisait se contracter ses entrailles. Cette présence maléfique et ancienne.  
Bilbo contourna prudemment la statue du dragon. La pierre en était froide, sous ses doigts.  
Tss  
Ce n'était même pas ressemblant. Elle en connaissait un, elle, de dragon, et ça, c'était tout au plus l'effigie d'un lézard avec des ailes et des cornes. Et Smaug était brûlant. Pas d'un froid de glace comme la gargouille de pierre.

Bilbo considéra les monceaux d'or qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant elle. Elle tripota machinalement la perle qui ornait ses cheveux et pendait derrière son oreille.  
Dire qu'elle allait devoir escalader tout ça.  
_Fasâk._  
La dernière fois, elle s'était charcuté le pied et avait failli y passer. Il fallait faire plus attention, cette fois.  
La Hobbite posa avec réticence un pied sur une pile de pièces et testa son équilibre. C'était à peu près stable. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et commença lentement son ascension. Ses pieds et ses mains s'enfonçaient et dérapaient sans cesse, faisaient ruisseler l'or en cascades métalliques qui résonnaient sans fin sous les voûtes de pierre, et chaque son semblait une sirène d'alarme qui allait à coup sûr alerter une escouade de gardes assez malintentionnés.  
Mahal, que c'était _pénible_, et elle persévéra en serrant les dents jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier, dont elle gravit les marches avec empressement et un soulagement certain.  
Toutefois, son soulagement retomba vite au son de deux voix assez rudes discutant en Khuzdul d'un sujet certainement très intéressant, mais dont elle ne pouvait rien comprendre.  
Les Gardes.  
Seulement deux? Voilà qui était plutôt positif.  
La Hobbite se plaqua contre le mur et leva son arbalète. Elle devait agir vite. Son doigt se pressa sur la gâchette, tandis que de son autre main, elle s'emparait d'un deuxième carreau. L'angle de tir était excellent. Les deux imbéciles se contentaient de se faire la conversation, postés devant l'entrée, et lui tournaient le dos. Deux cibles royales.  
Elle se décida pour le plus massif des deux. Le plus dangereux pour elle. Avec soin, elle visa la base du cou, entre le casque et le col de l'armure. L'arbalète claqua et le carreau vrombit dans les airs, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux plumes qui en ornaient le bout.  
Le garde émit un étrange son étranglé avant de glisser sur ses genoux, puis par terre dans un grand fracas de métal, alors que Bilbo s'empressait de recharger son arme. Son compère réagit exactement comme elle l'avait escompté, se jetant à ses côtés pour le secouer, lâchant sa lance par la même occasion.  
\- Burâd? s'enquit-il avec incertitude. Burâd?  
Puis il leva la tête, et la vit.  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande. De surprise ou pour sonner l'alerte, elle ne le sut jamais. Le second carreau l'atteignit en vibrant entre les deux yeux, figeant à jamais son expression surprise sur son visage.  
Précis, le joujou.  
Bilbo rechargea consciencieusement l'arbalète et contourna les deux cadavres, fronçant le nez de dégoût. L'un d'eux s'était souillé en mourant.  
Décidémment, tout, à Erebor, puait.  
Néanmoins, si tout le reste de la garnison était aussi aisé à éliminer que ces deux-là, ce serait peut-être plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son chemin vers la salle du trône, empocher l'Arkenstone et repartir par où elle était venue. Ni vue, ni connue.  
Quoique.  
La prudence, évidemment, lui imposait de cacher les deux cadavres. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Et de toute façon, si le plan fonctionnait comme prévu, quelqu'un s'en chargerait à sa place. Si le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Sinon... le Roi sous la Montagne pourrait toujours engager une femme de ménage à l'esprit peu sensible. Elle espérait donc très fort que le plan fonctionnerait. Et elle allait au moins s'assurer de la réussite du rôle qu'elle y tenait.  
La Hobbite se mit à avancer dans les longs couloirs, le plan qu'Ori lui avait jadis dessiné désormais appris par coeur et imprimé comme au fer rouge dans son esprit.  
Soudain, la Montagne entière vibra sous ses pieds, comme secouée jusque dans ses fondations, et elle dût se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. L'écho lui parvint, très loin, quelque part au dessus de sa tête, d'un rugissement profond et d'une rumeur semblable à celle de tambours de guerre.  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
Le siège de la Montagne venait de commencer.

* * *

Erebor était encerclée.  
Thorïn embrassa du regard les différents bataillons positionnés en demi-cercles autour de la Montagne.  
Au centre, bien évidemment, en face de la grande Porte de mithril noir, la milice d'Ered Luin. Les Elfes de Lorien et de Mirkwood tenaient les ailes de part et d'autre, et les troupes du Gondor formaient l'arrière garde.  
De loin, cela ressemblait certainement à un monstrueux serpent incurvé, hérissé d'acier. Mais plus il considérait le pic solitaire, sombre et nu, et son unique entrée barricadée et gardée par deux grands statues de Nain menaçantes à l'effigie de Thròr, et plus il se demandait si cette immense alliance de toutes races, qui il y avait quelques années encore aurait été considérée comme contre-nature, serait suffisante pour en venir à bout.  
\- Qu'attendons-nous, exactement? siffla Thranduil, son armure de mithril brillant d'un éclat aveuglant. Le Dagor Dagorath?  
Son élan piaffa nerveusement. Thorin se surprit à prier pour qu'il se cabre et envoie son cavalier se rouler dans la poussière, mais il n'en fut malheureusement rien. Toutefois, le Nain se sentit satisfait des regards exaspérés que le Roi des Elfes s'attira à la fois de Bard, Denethor, Frerïn et Halbarad. Dame Galadriel ne dit rien mais fit mine d'essuyer une poussière sur son corselet d'argent, et Gandalf ressera ses main sur son bâton avec une moue frustrée que sa barbe dissimulait mal.  
Thorïn reporta son attention sur la Montagne. Quelque part dans ses entrailles gigantesques se trouvait Bilbo, seule et en danger de mort, et il ne pouvait pas la protéger de quoi que ce soit. L'idée lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette situation plus longtemps.  
Selon les estimations de Nori, elle devait s'être introduite dans la forteresse de Daìn, à l'heure qu'il était.  
Il n'était plus temps d'attendre.  
\- Dwalïn, ordonna-t-il. Envoie le signal.  
Le Nain chauve acquiesça et s'empara de la grosse trompe de corne attachée à la selle de sa monture. Il la porta à ses lèvre, et souffla un cou puissant, qui roula sur les flans de la Montagne, dévalant chaque creux, chaque arête, revenant vers eux en vibrant.

Presque immédiatement, un long rugissement de furie lui fit écho, si fort que la terre trembla légèrement.  
Sur Ravenhill, de grandes ailes pourpres se déployèrent, et l'air vibra sous leur pression. Le souffle de l'envol du dragon fit voler capes et oriflammes, tourbillonner la poussière et bruisser les arbres, et son ombre immense recouvrit l'armée toute entière, masquant un instant le soleil.  
Smaug survola les troupes amassées, chacun levant le nez pour l'admirer alors que l'astre du jour se reflétait sur ses écailles rouges et son ventre incrusté d'or et de pierres précieuses à force d'en avoir fait son lit. C'était là un spectacle magnifique et terrible, assurément, que beaucoup ne verraient sans doute qu'une fois dans leur vie. On ne pouvait donc pas les blâmer de se conduire aussi peu militairement.  
Le grand dragon rouge doré rugit une nouvelle fois alors que ses battements d'ailes puissants le propulsaient en direction de la porte à une vitesse folle. Son abdomen s'illumina dangereusement, le bord des écailles rougeoyant tel de la lave en fusion dans les craquelures du magma froid, et le feu jaillit de sa gueule dans un torrent apocalyptique continu, engloutissant toute la face de la Montagne.  
L'air devint bouillant et brouillé comme un mirage sous l'effet de la chaleur, et Thorïn sentit la sueur perler à son front. Il jeta un oeil à Thranduil. L'Elfe grimaçait presque imperceptiblement, mais ne transpirait pas, de même que Dame Galadriel. Comme c'était surprenant. Ils étaient donc parfaits à ce point?  
Le Roi Nain fronça les sourcils.  
Le dragon était trop près du flanc de la Montagne, à présent, et ne faisait pas mine de ralentir. Il aurait voulu s'écraser dans la Porte qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.  
Smaug heurta la Montagne dans un fracas assourdissant d'acier torturé, et fut englouti dans un flot aveuglant de feu et d'éclats de pierre et de métal. L'onde de choc fit trembler le sol et la Montagne vibra, des blocs de roche dégringolant en avalanche le long de ses flancs, provoquant une vague de poussière, de cendres et de débris enflammés.  
Il y eut un silence pesant sur la plaine, seulement perturbé par des jurons et des quintes de toux.  
\- D'après vous, Gandalf, s'enquit sarcastiquement Nori, quelles étaient les chances pour que l'on tombe sur un dragon suicidaire?  
\- Patience, Maître Nain, rétorqua le vieillard, imperturbable.

La fumée poussiéreuse se dissipa lentement, révélant un trou béant dans le flanc de la Montagne Solitaire, entouré de débris achevant de se consumer. Les battants de mithril, tordus et noircis, pendaient lamentablement sur leurs gonds.  
Une immense ovation s'éleva de toutes parts, des voix d'Elfes, d'Hommes et de Nains entremêlées.  
De l'intérieur sombre de la Montagne, Smaug rugit à nouveau, et cette fois, des hurlements de terreurs s'élevèrent, qui s'éteignirent lorsque l'entrée béante s'illumina de reflets de feu, projetant sur la pierre l'ombre du dragon et des petites silhouettes qui tentaient de lui échapper.  
Thorïn dégaina lentement Orcrist et inspira profondément.  
Il était temps.  
Puis il lança son poney au galop, droit vers l'entrée dévastée de son royaume qui lui tendait les bras, et son cri de guerre fut bientôt repris par des milliers de voix mêlées au martèlement de la charge suivang sa trace.  
\- Du bekâr! Du bekâr!  
\- Pour le Roi! gueula Dwalïn quelque part derrière lui, et l'armée tout entière rugit en soutien.  
Mais alors que la pierre d'Erebor résonnait enfin sous les sabots de la monture, et que les premiers Wargs bondissaient vers lui, leur fourrures enflammées, et qu'Orcrist se souillait peu à peu de leur sang noir, ses yeux étaient fixés sur les murailles du palais au loin, que le feu du dragon illuminait d'orangé.  
Bilbo était à l'intérieur, et il venait pour elle, pas pour l'or, la royauté ou l'Arkenstone, et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

* * *

La Hobbite, à cet instant, était bien loin de ces nobles préoccupations.  
De fait, elle était bien trop occupée à effectuer un nettoyage assez sanglant des couloirs de tous les gardes qui ne s'étaient pas précipités vers la Porte pour penser à autre chose. D'autant que ses munitions commençaient sensiblement à à s'amenuiser, et qu'elle a avait déjà dû se risquer à en éliminer deux au couteau, et qu'elle avait par conséquent un peu sali ses vêtements. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver, parce que des taches de sang sur un habit, ça se rattrape difficilement. On avait beau frotter, il restait toujours une auréole brunâtre qui pouvait tout aussi bien passer pour du vin ou le contenu d'une fosse septique. Et en plus, elle aimait assez cette tunique.  
Bilbo avait donc des envies de meurtre, et le fait qu'elle ait l'occasion de les satisfaire plus ou moins légalement ne la mettait pas de meilleure humeur.  
Néanmoins, elle retrouvait son chemin avec facilité dans le dédale de couloirs et de pièces pour la plupart vides ou remplies de vieilleries poussiéreuses, et appréciait de savoir qu'elle ne tournerait pas en rond pendant des heures comme la dernière fois. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de retrouver la salle du trône, prendre le fichu caillou et ensuite de sortir du palais pour retrouver Thorïn dans le grand Hall, devant la Porte, où logiquement, la bataille prendrait aussitôt fin.  
Après tout, les Nains ne reconnaissaient pour Roi que le détenteur de l'Arkenstone, allez savoir pourquoi. Sans le Coeur de la Montagne, l'Usurpateur n'était rien. Et rien, c'était ce qu'elle voulait qu'il devienne. Parce qu'elle aussi, elle avait été rien. Une tache de boue sur une de ses bottes. Une chose inutile, mais dont on cherchait à se débarasser. Ensuite il pourrait mourir, mais avant, il allait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dépouillé de tout, de n'avoir plus rien d'autre que sa misérable existence, une existence sur laquelle il n'aurait plus aucun droit. Et elle le regarderait ramper et végéter et supplier, et elle rirait, comme lui avait ri.  
L'idée lui mettait du baume au coeur. Les couloirs paraissaient même beaucoup moins effrayants. Parce qu'à cet instant, et il aurait été bien stupide de sa part de l'oublier, elle était proie, certes, souris défiant quasi-ouvertement le chat, mais elle était aussi le chasseur. Preuve en était que le garde qu'elle poignarda par derrière au défaut de l'armure, la lame se glissant aisément sous les côtes, arborait sur sa figure convulsée de douleur, lorsqu'il pivota sur lui-même avec le retrait de l'acier pour tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, une expression de peur et d'incompréhension assez jouissive.

Bilbo retint le cadavre par le col pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer à grand fracas sur le sol. Ce n'était plus le moment de faire du bruit. Elle se trouvait en haut des escaliers, ces mêmes escaliers qu'elle avait déjà montés, et en haut desquels elle avait déjà tué.  
En bas, la salle du trône, et son butin si convoité. Mais peut-être, aussi, son présent propriétaire, qui en cerbère jaloux devait veiller dessus comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Ou pas.  
Bilbo dégaina Dard et rechargea son arbalète, usant du dernier carreau en sa possession, puis se mit à descendre les marches avec précaution, se félicitant de ses pieds nus qui ne faisaient aucun bruit en heurtant le granit sombre.  
Nulle lumière n'était visible à l'extrémité des marches, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Les monstres n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de lumière pour vivre.  
La Hobbite se plaqua contre le battant de la porte, jeta un coup d'oeil prudent dans la salle.  
Personne.  
Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant et fit un pas à l'intérieur.  
La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et les quelques torches qui l'éclairaient n'étaient plus que braises mourantes, et les crânes de dragon étaient presques invisibles dans l'ombre du plafond, ce qui ne les rendaient pas moins menaçants pour autant.  
_Rhaenys, Glaurung, Ancalagon_. C'étaient comme cela qu'ils s'appelaient.  
Et en dessous d'eux, enchâssé dans le trône de pierre, étincelait l'Arkenstone, rond et brillant comme un fruit mur n'attendant que la cueillette.  
C'était presque trop facile.  
Mais après tout, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Bilbo courut vers le siège de pierre qu'elle escalada prestement. La pierre était fixée sur une monture de métal dont elle fit sauter la serrure.  
Jusqu'ici, ça se présentait plutôt bien, songea-t-elle en prenant en main l'objet tant convoité. De près, la pierre était encore plus belle. Elle irradiait littéralement, et un instant, la Hobbite craignit que l'objet prenne littéralement feu entre ses doigts, un feu d'un blanc pur. Pourtant, la pierre était froide, presque glaciale.  
Bilbo décida qu'elle détestait la sensation, et l'enfouit immédiatement au fond de sa sacoche, avant d'essuyer ses paumes moites sur son pantalon.  
Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à siffloter. La première partie du plan était exécutée. Ne restait plus qu'à sortir, et le tour était joué. Ni vue ni connue. Voleuse dans les Ombres.  
Bilbo évalua ses options. Elle pouvait repartir par où elle était venue, repasser par les bas-fonds, ressortir carrément de la Montagne, et prendre la grande Porte pour apporter l'Arkenstone à Thorïn. C'était la solution la plus simple consistait à prendre une des poternes du palais, quelques étages plus haut. Il y avait un accès plus ou moins direct par un autre escalier depuis la salle dans laquelle où elle se trouvait présentement, mais le passage serait certainement truffé de gardes, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait en haut. Les deux chemins comportaient des risques, ils étaient seulement différents.  
Elle devait se décider vite, voilà tout.  
Pas idiote, elle se décida de ne pas s'aventurer en terrain inconnu et de repartir par les bas-fonds.

Le son distinct de pas sourds et précipités àl'écho métallique retentissant dans l'escalier la coupa court dans sa résolution. Une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos.  
_Fasâk._  
Pas _maintenant_.  
Elle chercha du regard l'autre issue, la trouva au bout de la salle. Trop loin pour y courir sans être vue, ne serait-ce que de dos. Et pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix.  
Elle se ramassa sur le trône pour prendre son élan.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne pénétra dans la pièce, dans son armure noire, sa barbe rousse semblant rutiler de sang.  
Il se figea en l'apercevant. Son regard fou fit immédiatement l'aller et retour entre elle et l'emplacement vide au dessus du trône. Son visage se convulsa hideusement et il poussa un hurlement de rage inarticulée et bondit, les mains en avant, ses doigts gantés d'acier recourbés comme des serres.  
Bilbo sauta par dessus l'accoudoir de pierre du trône et leva son arbalète. Le coup partit au moment où elle faisait volte-face et s'enfuyait comme si elle avait eu Morgoth en personne aux trousses, ce qui n'était tout compte fait pas si éloigné de la réalité.  
Un feulement semblable à celui d'un animal blessé lui indiqua qu'elle avait certainement atteint sa cible, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier.  
Elle courut.

**Tintintin Tin (Beethoven, ouverture de la Symphonie n°5)!  
reviews?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ouf, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à poster avec les coupures de courant dues aux orages...  
Bataille, partie 3! Beaucoup de Nori/Frerïn...et une surprise (la première)!**

**KyraMB: merci! tu as survécu à l'attente? :)**

Chapitre 38

_As a child you would wait_  
_ And watch from far away._  
_ But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

_ In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme_  
_ Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!_

_ Here we are, don't turn away now _  
_ We are the warriors that built this town._  
_ Here we are, don't turn away now _  
_ We are the warriors that built this town._  
_ From Dust._

_ Will come, when you'll have to rise_  
_ Above the best, improve yourself_  
_ Your spirit never dies_  
_ Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne_  
_ Above, don't weep for me_  
_ Cause this will be the labor of my love_

_ Here we are, don't turn away now _  
_ We are the warriors that built this town_  
_ Here we are, don't turn away now _  
_ We are the warriors that built this town_  
_ From Dust._

_ Here we are, don't turn away now _  
_ We are the warriors that built this town_  
_ Here we are, don't turn away now_  
_ We are the warriors that built this town_  
_ From Dust_

_Imagine Dragons, "Warrior"_

Frerïn ne pouvait pas dire qu'il passait un moment des plus agréable.  
Combattre, c'était bien. Combattre pour une cause, c'était mieux. Combattre pour faire reconnaître ses droits, ceux de son frère, et ceux de sa famille, c'était encore mieux. Et combattre pour venger les siens, c'était bien plus que mieux.  
Certes.  
Mais la dernière, et première fois, qu'il avait participé à une bataille telle que celle-ci, c'était à Azanulbizar, devant les portes de la Moria. Et à Azanulbizar, un Troll lui avait quasiment sectionné la colonne vertébrale d'un coup de massue. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait dû combattre, mettons, une demie-heure avant d'être évacué dans un état qui se rapprochait un peu de l'ensemble de pièces détachées.  
On ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, si on excluait du lot les innombrables et pour le moins douloureuses raclées que Dwalïn lui avait administrée, histoire de lui inculquer quelques rudiments d'escrime. Qui plus était, Frerïn préférait les bibliothèques aux salles d'entraînement, et s'il avait dû absolument choisir une arme, ç'aurait été l'arc. Il se débrouillait même assez correctement dans ce domaine. Mais l'archerie était une pratique assez mal vue, chez les Nains. Arme d'Elfe. Ce qui était stupide, parce que les Nains savaient fabriquer de très bons arcs en corne, courts, mais puissants. N'empêche qu'il était mieux considéré, si on voulait absolument se servir d'une arme de jet, arme de lâche, disait les mauvaises langues, de s'en tenir à l'arbalète. Et une arbalète, c'était lourd, encombrant, et pénible d'utilisation. Au moins, l'arc, c'était pratique.  
Frerïn Thraïnul, homme, ou plutôt, Nain de paix et de culture, trop extravagant par rapport aux standards de la cour de Thròr bien qu'il fut troisième en ligne de succession au trône, n'avait donc jamais été très bien disposé à respecter les traditions.  
N'empêche qu'en cet instant précis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une épée avait parfois du bon. Surtout quand on se battait dans un espace exigu, et pas contre des Orcs, qui plus était. Contre des Nains. Son propre peuple. Ça le rendait malade. Mais vomir sur son adversaire n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement conseillé. Ça risquait plus de le mettre en colère que de le mettre hors de combat.  
Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre de sensation. Plutôt une tristesse sordide et une impression désagréable de gâchis. Après tout, pourquoi, pour quelle cause ces Nains se battaient-ils? Pour un Roi contre lequel il se retourneraient aussitôt qu'ils le sauraient dépouillé des insignes de son pouvoir. Et ceux qui ne se retourneraient pas n'y gagneraient rien, parce qu'ils seraient morts.  
Où était la logique, dans tout cela?  
Néanmoins, le fait d'être plus un penseur qu'un guerrier n'empêchait pas Frerïn d'être pragmatique. Sans doute moins que sa soeur, car il était difficile de faire plus pragmatique que Dame Dìs, mais quand même. Et à cet instant, le pragmatisme lui imposait de laisser de côté ses scrupules et de faire face à ses priorités.  
Entre autres, dévier cette lame qui filait dangereusement vers sa tête, de façon à ce que le précieux contenu de son cerveau ne s'éparpille pas sur le sol de granit du royaume de ses ancêtres. Ce serait, en effet, un incident fort malheureux.  
Le choc de sa lame contre celle de son adversaire se répercuta douloureusement dans son bras. Il se sentait certes un peu rouillé, depuis Azanulbizar, mais il était tout de même satisfaisant de savoir que les réflexes revenaient lentement. N'empêche que si sa colonne vertébrale fragilisée et ressoudée adroitement par Oïn tenait le coup jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, il aurait de la chance. La probabilité qu'il finisse durablement courbé en deux comme un vieillard était même assez forte.

Tout en tordant son épée pour porter un coup latéral, il observa son ennemi. Un Nain sans visage parmi des dizaines, sans regard car dissimulé sous son haume.  
Un Nain qui avait une vie, une famille, peut-être.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'arme de Frerïn ne s'enfonce dans l'interstice entre le casque et le col de métal.  
Le bruit immonde qui en résultat et la sensation des os et de la chair cèdant sous le coup lui donna la nausée.  
_Mahal._  
Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de hache. Ç'aurait été encore pire. Quelle horreur. Et dire qu'il y en avait qui aimaient ça.  
_Tuer._  
Frerïn, lui, ne trouvait pas cela spécialement gratifiant. Mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis sur la question, et il ne trouvait pas toujours nécessaire de le donner. La plupart du temps, parce que les gens ne s'en souciaient absolument pas. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être écouté. La politique, très peu pour lui.  
Ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'assurer que la tête du soldat ne se détache bien du corps, parce qu'il était quelqu'un de très consciencieux, et que Nori en avait déjà vu qui se relevaient pour vous frapper par derrière après que vous leur ayez tranché la gorge. Et Nori n'était honnête qu'avec Frerïn, qui pouvait se targuer d'être la seule personne au monde à laquelle le Maître Espion n'eut jamais menti. Bien évidemment, le fait d'être son Unique n'y était sans doute pas étranger.  
_Nori._  
Où en était-il, d'ailleurs?  
Frerïn jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, tout en assènant un bon coup de pommeau sur le casque du énième Nain qui avait eu la malchance de passer à sa portée, et qui émit un son creux assez surprenant avant de s'effondrer.  
Le Maître Espion était fort affairé à défoncer au pied de biche la serrure renforcée d'une des poternes du palais.  
\- Nori, est-ce que ça...  
\- Regarde devant toi, imbécile, lui cria subitement l'intéressé.  
Frerïn se retourna. Un Nain massif lui bondit littéralement dessus, une énorme hache levée au dessus de sa tête. Il y eut un sifflement. Le soldat s'effondra, une des dagues de Nori profondément enfoncée au milieu du front.  
La serrure cèda dans un craquement sec sous l'assaut combiné du pied de biche et d'une grosse botte ferrée de Nain.  
\- Magne-toi, lança Nori en enfonçant la porte d'un coup d'épaule.  
Frerïn balança son coude dans la figure d'un Nain et bondit par l'ouverture à la suite du Voleur, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Nori enfonça une lame dans le loquet, bloquant ainsi le battant qui tremblait sous les coups répétés des Nains enfermés à l'extérieurs.  
\- Ça tiendra pas longtemps, ton truc, commenta le prince.  
\- Alors on s'arrache, rétorqua Nori. La salle du Trône est de l'autre côté.  
\- Je sais. J'ai grandi ici, figure-toi.  
Ç'avait été la maison, autrefois, ce grand palais lugubre, dont il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que contenaient à présent les entrailles. Ne restait plus, à présent, qu'à le purger de fond en comble.  
À commencer par son habitant le plus important.  
Thorïn n'était pas au fait de leur petit ajout au plan original. En fait, personne ne l'était, sauf eux deux. Parce que quiconque aurait su aurait immédiatement tenté de les en empêcher.  
Mais si personne ne se souciait de prendre l'avis de Frerïn, lui non plus ne se souciait pas de l'avis de qui que ce soit. Il avait totalement confiance en le plan original, certes, mais ledit plan comprenait également le sacrifice de nombreuses vies pour une simple diversion. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun doute ni en les capacités de la Hobbite, ni en le pouvoir de l'Arkenstone, le problème de l'Usurpateur ne serait pas règlé pour autant. Daìn représenterait un danger tant qu'il serait en vie. Mais s'il mourait, les hostilités cesseraient immédiatement.  
Ce n'était pas un changement de plan. À peine un perfectionnement. Un petit ajout qui ferait la différence.  
Oh, bien sûr, il s'en trouverait forcément pour dire qu'un assassinat n'avait rien de glorieux. Mais ces mêmes mécontents se trouveraient bien satisfaits avec le recul, parce qu'un gâchis de vies inutiles aurait été évité. Et il avait comme l'intuition que, de toute façon, ce ne serait point un assassinat, car le Roi sous la Montagne ne se laisserait pas tuer si facilement. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux. Trois, même, si jamais ils parvenaient à choper Bilbo avant qu'elle ne ressorte du palais, avec ou sans son butin.  
Le résultat serait le même. Juste un peu amélioré.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans le couloir.  
Le premier cadavre qu'ils croisèrent était assis contre le mur, comme s'il faisait la sieste. Et il aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas eu un carreau d'arbalète enfoncé jusqu'à l'empenage dans la gorge, le clouant à la paroi de pierre comme un papillon sur un bouchon de liège. Le sang commençait déjà à s'encroûter, figeant la barbe souillée d'écarlate en filaments raidis.  
Nori poussa un sifflement d'admiration. La Hobbite n'y était pas allée de main morte. D'aucun y verraient même un excès d'enthousiasme, mais il était difficile de la blâmer. Après tout, cela ne faisait que leur rendre la tâche plus aisée.  
Bilbo avait laissé son sillage sanglant à travers tout l'étage, telle un macabre jeu de piste dont les morts constituaient les indices.  
\- Fasâk, jura Nori au quatrième soldat mort qu'ils croisèrent, allongé de tout son long en travers du couloir. Elle est en sacrément bonne forme.  
Frerïn, pour sa part, ne trouvait guère matière à plaisanter.  
Ce n'était jamais drôle, un cadavre. Et il avait l'impression que leurs yeux vides le suivaient partout où il allait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.  
Nori le tira brusquement contre lui et le plaqua contre le mur, dans l'angle d'une porte.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu...mpffff!  
La main du Maître Espion venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche, et, un instant, le Prince entretint l'idée de le mordiller un peu et de taquiner de ses dents le petit repli de peau délicat entre le pouce et l'index. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de songer à la gaudriole.  
\- Écoute, siffla Nori à son oreille.  
Frerïn se raidit. Il n'entendait pas grand chose à part l'écho lointain de la bataille au dehors. La pierre d'Erebor résonnait particulièrement bien, ce qui était un avantage comme un inconvénient, surtout si l'on voulait se faire discret. Puis il hocha la tête, et son amant le relâcha. Il y avait effectivement le son, peu audible mais immanquable, d'une cavalcade. Une seule personne, dont les pieds frappait rythmiquement le sol, et qui semblait pour le moins pressée.  
Nori mit un doigt sur sa bouche et dégaina silencieusement une de ses dagues. Frerïn opina et ressera ses doigts sur la garde de son épée.  
\- Un, articula silencieusement Nori.  
Le Maître Espion se passa lentement un doigt sur la gorge.  
\- Deux.  
\- Trois, compléta Frerïn; avant de se ruer en avant, lame levée, heurtant de plein fouet...Bilbo, qui arrivait dans l'autre sens et se trouva incapable de freiner.  
La pauvre Hobbite se retrouva sur les fesses, tenant son nez à deux mains, avec l'air de quelqu'un s'étant pris un mur dans la figure. À en juger par la constitution très dense des Nains, ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.  
\- Fasâk, mais vous êtes des grands malades, protesta-t-elle furieusement de derrière ses paumes.  
Frerïn eut la décence de se sentir vaguement coupable. Après tout, lui-même avait à peine sentit l'impact. Elle n'était pas bien lourde, même lancée à pleine vitesse.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, d'abord? continua-elle. Vous allez tout faire rater!  
Nori saisit Bilbo par le bras, et la remit sur ses pieds d'une saccade. Il lui souleva le menton d'une main, observant son visage d'un oeil critique. Son nez ne saignait pas, et ne semblait pas cassé, ce qui était en soi une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Lâche-moi, khagrshâlm jabl, cracha-t-elle en se dégageant.  
Quel dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas mordu la langue. Tant de grossièreté dans un si petit être, ça tenait quasiment du prodige. Il était sûr qu'elle ne connaissait pas la signification de la moitié des insultes qu'elle employait, qui plus était. Ou peut-être que si, et Frerïn coula un regard vers le Maître Espion. Après tout, elle l'avait cotoyé, et Nori n'était pas non plus connu pour ses bonnes manières.  
\- T'as la pierre? s'enquit-il un peu brutalement.  
Elle eut l'air extrêmement offensée.  
\- Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui?  
La Hobbite tapota sa sacoche avec suffisance avant de l'entrouvrir, laissant apercevoir un éclat fugitif d'un blanc lumineux.  
\- Je l'aurais même volé à un dragon, s'il avait fallu, affirma-t-elle.  
\- Apporte-la à Thorïn, décida Frerïn en essayant de se montrer aussi majestueux que son royal frère, ce qui n'était décidémment pas gagné.  
La Hobbite acquiesça.  
\- J'en avait l'intention, avant que vous me sautiez dessus, persifla-t-elle. Il est au courant que vous êtes là?  
Nori se tortilla un peu inconfortablement, et la Hobbite soupira.  
\- Fasâk.  
Encore? N'avait-elle donc que ce mot à la bouche?  
\- Ça va, Bilbo. On peut savoir pourquoi tu courait comme si t'avait Morgoth en personne qui te collait à l'arrière-train?  
\- Pas Morgoth, mais c'était pas loin, crois-moi, marmonna-t-elle, et elle jeta un regard inquiet dans la direction par laquelle elle était arrivée.  
\- Qui, alors? s'enquit Frerïn, même s'il avait comme l'impression de connaître la réponse à l'avance.  
\- Je me suis fait choper, avoua-t-elle.  
Nori fit semblant de se cogner la tête contre le mur.  
\- Il s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne, ce salopard.  
Nouveau regard furtif en direction du couloir.  
\- Je l'ai eu, je crois bien, et sa voix sonnait étrangement peu sûre. Je me suis pas retournée pour vérifier.  
Donc, l'Usurpateur était blessé ou mort. Intéressant à savoir. La Hobbite avait rempli sans le savoir sa part du contrat.  
\- Où il est? demanda Nori.  
Elle le dévisagea, et la compréhension se peignit sur sa figure.  
\- Salle du trône, indiqua-t-elle. C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes vraiment des grands malades.  
\- T'es sûre que tu l'as eu?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Je sais pas, je te dis. Mais il a hurlé, alors...  
Moins bon à savoir, ça, par contre. Mais à prendre en considération tout de même.  
\- Je file, décida-t-elle. Et j'en ferais autant à votre place.  
Donc, la petite Bilbo pouvait faire preuve de sagesse. Mais ce conseil, sage pour une fois, ne serait pas suivi, à en juger par le regard que Nori lui envoya.  
\- Va, va, va, fit le Voleur en agitant la main d'un geste impatient.  
La Hobbite les considéra tous deux un moment à tour de rôle, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Vous vous faites trucider, c'est pas mon problème, les prévint-elle sur un ton d'avertissement en tournant résolument les talons.  
Le son de ses pas décrût progressivement jusqu'à disparaître.

\- T'es prêt? demanda Nori, le regard fixé dans la direction de la salle du trône.  
Frerïn fit craquer sa nuque et ses phalanges avant de raffermir sa prise sur sa lame.  
\- Je suppose, marmonna-t-il.  
Il y avait un léger éclat peu familier dans les iris de granit du voleur.  
De la peur.  
Mahal.  
\- Si ça tourne mal, tu fuis, ordonna le Maître Espion. T'es important, moi pas.  
Comment osait-il? Comment...  
Frerïn le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le souleva du sol et le plaqua contre le mur. Comme il était un peu plus grand que son amant, leurs yeux se retrouvèrent au même niveau.  
\- Compte là-dessus, grogna le Prince, avant d'agripper les cheux du Nain roux à pleine poignée, lui renversant la tête en arrière, et de s'emparer de sa bouche, passant aisément la muraille de ses dents pour prendre sa langue d'assaut.  
C'était un baiser désespéré et furieux, qui risquait fort bien d'être le dernier.  
Frerïn se rappela de la petite tresse discrète derrière l'oreille pointue de Bilbo. Son idiot de frère avait pris ses précautions, lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé?  
Frerïn recula, sentant presque physiquement la douleur de la séparation, arracha une des perles métalliques qui ornaient ses tresses brunes et la referma assez sommairement sur une mèche de cheveux cuivrée.  
\- Si tu meurs, on meurs ensemble, Amrâlimê, cracha-t-il. C'est pas la peine de discuter, alors tu fermes ta grande gueule, et on bouge.  
Nori le regarda fixement, les yeux vaguement brillants.  
Il opina lentement.  
Frerïn appuya fermement son front contre le sien.  
\- Du bekâr, murmura-t-il.  
\- Du bekâr, répéta Nori en écho.  
Ils suivirent les couloirs et descendirent les escaliers avec circonspection et quelques difficultés, chacun essayant sans en avoir l'air de faire passer l'autre derrière lui pour lui faire barrière de son corps, sans toutefois y parvenir, et firent irruption dans la grande salle du trône en hurlant, toutes lames brandies.  
Seul l'écho leur répondit.  
La salle était aussi vide que le creux dans le dossier du trône qui avait dû receler l'Arkenstone, ou que les orbites ténébreuses des crânes de dragons. Au choix.  
\- Fasâk, jura Frerïn.  
Il ne donnait pas souvent dans les obscénités, mais il y avait de quoi.  
\- Pas sûr, commenta Nori en s'agenouillant sur le sol de pierre sombre, balayant la surface de la main.  
Lorsqu'il se releva, ses doigts étaient recouverts d'une substance rouge foncé gluante dont l'origine ne faisait guère de doute.  
Les dalles en étaient éclaboussées sur quelques mètres.  
\- Elle l'a eu, fit le Voleur d'un air satisfait. Le bâtard doit être en train de se vider de son sang quelque part.  
Bonne nouvelle, et Frerïn se détendit sensiblement. Restait à savoir où ledit bâtard était en train de se vider de son sang. Les traces pourpres glissantes s'arrêtaient après quelques mètres. Il avait dû chercher au fond de son âme malade la présence d'esprit de contenir l'hémorragie. Pas si fou, tout de même.  
Nori fit un tour complet sur lui-même, balayant la salle du regard.  
\- Si j'étais un fils de pute timbré de ce genre, murmura-t-il, où est-ce que j'irais saigner à mort?  
Après un débat assez animé, ils se décidèrent pour les appartements royaux. C'était logique. Un animal blessé cherchait toujours à rejoindre sa bauge, quitte à ramper, pour y mourir.  
Mais dans les appartements royaux, de Roi, point. Rien que des pièces vides richement ornées, à un point que c'en devenait obscène. Même du temps de Thròr, il n'y avait pas eu cet étalage de mauvais goût. Principalenent parce que le vieux pingre était bien trop aggripé à ses pièces d'or pour en dépenser une seule, même pour lui-même. Et les seuls cadavres qu'ils croisèrent en chemin étaient ceux des infortunés soldats qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser la route de Bilbo.  
Ni Frerïn, ni Nori n'auraient su dire si c'était un bon où un mauvais signe.  
Nori vérifiait méthodiquement chaque porte et chaque serrure, tapotait chaque mur en quête d'une résonnance différente. En vain. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sur du vide.  
Frerïn commençait à désespérer.  
Il se sentait oppressé, dans ses longs couloirs chargés d'or, qu'il avait parcouru enfant, courant derrière Dìs ou traînant Thorïn, le forçant à abandonner ses livres ne serait-ce qu'une heure, ou tentant d'éviter Thròr lors d'un de ses accès de folie, qui le faisaient tonner comme un orage et fuir son entourage dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Il y avait aussi couru avec le jeune Daìn. Une fois. Ç'avait été un gosse comme les autres.  
Avant.  
Cela semblait presque une éternité.  
Il ne savait pas à quel moment Daìn des Monts de Fer était passé du gamin rieur et insouciant à peine plus âgé que lui qu'il avait été, au monstre sans âme qu'il était actuellement.  
\- Ça va? s'enquit Nori, son regard de granit se faisant inquisiteur alors qu'il avait l'oreille collée contre un mur, et qu'il tapotait soigneusement la cloison avec espoir.  
\- Juste un mauvais souvenir, marmonna le Prince. Tu trouves quelque chose?  
\- Rien, soupira Nori. Il n'y a aucun passage par lequel il aurait pu s'échapper, et aucune porte n'est fermée.  
Frerïn dût bien se rendre à l'évidence. Toutes les poignées cédaient sans effort sous sa main. C'était à se taper la tête contre le mur. Ils avaient dû se fourvoyer.  
Évidemment.  
Un fou n'agirait jamais de manière logique.

Nori donna un coup dans une porte. Secoua la poignée.  
\- Fermée, murmura-t-il.  
Ils se regardèrent.  
\- Défonce-là, ordonna Frerïn.  
Le Voleur opina avec réticence, planta sa lame sous le pêne et fit appui de tout son poids. La serrure s'arracha violemment, envoyant des éclats de bois dans toutes directions. Frerïn donna un violent coup d'épaule dans le battant, et s'engouffra par l'ouverture, lame brandie, suivi de près par le Maître Espion.  
Ils furent accueillis par un concert de hurlements plus ou moins aigus.  
Un groupe de femmes terrifiées dans des stades variés d'habillements était rassemblé au fond de la pièce qui devait être une chambre à coucher, serrées les unes contre les autres. Et ça pleurait, et ça criait, et pour le coup, les deux Nains en restèrent sans voix, parce que c'était la dernière des choses qu'il s'attendaient à trouver dans cet endroit.  
Frerïn abaissa son épée, et leva sa paume en l'air pour indiquer ses intentions pacifiques. À moins que l'Usurpateur n'ait enfilé un jupon et un corset, ce qui était peu probable.  
\- Je suis le Prince Frerïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thròr, annonça-t-il, essayant de se montrer rassurant. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
Il y eut un silence.  
Une des femmes se leva. Elle n'était pas jeune, et sa longue chevelure argentée, cascadait dans son dos, mais ses traits creusés par l'âge et les larmes gardaient encore les traces d'une ancienne beauté. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or en fusion.  
Elle fit un pas mal assuré en avant.  
\- Frerïn? murmura-t-elle. C'est toi, Inùdoyuh?  
Et soudain, il était à nouveau un petit garçon terrifié, courant vers la sécurité, vers les bras de la seule personne au monde capable d'apaiser ses peurs d'enfant.  
Non.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Daìn l'avait tuée, démembré son corps, et planté sa tête au dessus de la Porte, pour le bon plaisir des corbeaux. Elle était morte. Morte.  
Soixante ans, déjà.  
Mais quelque part, Frerïn était toujours un petit garçon ayant besoin d'être rassuré, et qui avait encore en lui ce sentiment si trompeur et qui parfois faisait si mal, qu'on appelle l'espoir.  
\- Âmad?

* * *

L'univers de Thorïn, à cet instant précis, se réduisait à un chaos indistinct de sons et de couleurs violentes, d'acier, de feu et de sang, par dessus lequel on entendait parfois, quelque part sous les voûtes, le rugissement du dragon enragé. C'était une sensation étrange, mais familière. Comme s'il se trouvait là, et en même temps pas, étranger au monde et à lui-même, et en même temps douloureusement présent.  
Durïn avait pris part, au cours de ses nombreuses existences, à un nombre assez impressionnant de batailles, et son corps physique s'en rappelait par instinct. Il était bon, dans ces moments-là, de lui laisser les commandes. Plus âgé et plus avisé que Thorïn, l'Immortel savait se préserver. Et Mahal savait qu'il avait d'excellentes raisons pour cela. Bilbo en était une, et pas des moindres avec ça, et comme sur ce point, les intérêts de Durïn et de son hôte convergeaient, il était plus facile et surtout plus avantageux de combattre en symbiose. C'était bien l'un des rares moments où Thorïn se sentait vraiment Durïn, et pas un sorte d'hybride bizarre de deux âmes en perpétuel conflit habitant le même corps, à leur grand déplaisir.  
Il était sans doute paradoxal de se sentir en parfaite paix avec lui-même, alors que tout autour de lui, tout n'était plus que tourment, mort et destruction. Mais c'était ainsi. Mahal lui avait donné un corps pour vivre, un coeur pour aimer, et des mains pour forger, mais aussi pour combattre. Et tout cela s'accordait parfaitement ensemble.  
Durïn chantait littéralement dans son esprit, suivant le rythme de la danse mortelle que menait Orcrist, l'enfermant dans une forteresse impénétrable d'acier étincelant. La lame elfique elle-même avait l'air de se réjouir, souillée de sang jusqu'à la garde, amenant la mort avec précision, telle une véritable extension de son bras. C'était grisant, et il en perdait presque de vue son objectif principal, qui était de faire gagner du temps au Cambrioleur, pas de massacrer l'entière population de la Montagne.  
Alors qu'il retirait Orcrist du crâne d'un soldat avec un crissement spongieux, un éclair de peur lui traversa l'estomac. Bilbo était si fragile. Le moindre choc semblait de nature à la briser en morceaux comme une statue de verre. Si elle se faisait prendre...  
Oh Mahal, qu'avait-il fait?  
Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser aller là-bas.  
Il aurait dû envoyer Nori.  
Il aurait dû...  
Mais elle y serait allée quand même. Il aurait fallu l'enfermer pour l'en empêcher, et elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Quand à envoyer Nori...pouvait-il si aisément détruire le bonheur de son petit frère qui, il le savait pertinemment, n'aurait pas la force de l'encaisser? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Même Durïn l'Immortel n'en avait pas le droit.  
Ce qu'il avait le droit de faire, en revanche, c'était d'arracher les os de l'Usurpateur un à un, en prenant tout son temps, pour chaque cheveu dérangé sur la tête de son Unique. Et il ne s'en priverait pas.  
La pensée n'en était pas rassurante pour autant.

Thorïn perçut un instant, dans la mêlée, Thranduil sur son impossible monture, qui taillait avec grâce et férocité dans tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Tant mieux, nota absentément le Nain en enfonçant son épée dans le torse d'un soldat avec le craquement sec caractéristique d'un colonne vertébrale se brisant. Qu'il se rende utile, celui-là.  
\- Thanu men, attention, hurla quelqu'un sur sa droite.  
Thorïn se retourna vivement, et Orcrist décrivit un large arc de cercle, décapitant en sifflant le Nain qui avait eu l'idée malheureuse de lui sauter dessus par derrière.  
C'était Bofur qui avait crié. Le marchand de jouet maniait avec une surprenante habileté une énorme pioche dont il valait mieux ne pas approcher, et les trois traits rituels de la vengeance rutilaient sur son visage.  
Mahal tout-puissant.  
Portait-il vraiment sa chapka par dessus son casque?  
Bofur riait, le visage tordu sur une grimace démoniaque que Thorïn aurait préféré ne jamais voir, alors qu'il s'appliquait à défoncer le crâne de son adversaire tombé à terre à coup de sa pioche.  
Le Roi Nain n'aurait jamais cru cela de lui.  
Le gentil, serviable, joyeux Bofur, transformé en cette créature échevelée et assoiffée de sang.  
Puis il se rappela de Bilbo et de son regard froid alors qu'elle tirait une flèche dans la gorge de l'espion.  
De l'ivresse que Durïn ressentait alors qu'il semait la mort autour de lui comme s'il était Mandos en personne.  
_Nous sommes tous des monstres.  
_Le constat lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Bofur riait, riait, riait, et son rire enflait jusqu'à occulter le vacarme des combats dans les oreilles de Thorïn. Il riait toujours lorsque la masse d'arme d'un adversaire qu'il n'avait pas eu le frappa sur le côté, étranglant net un dernier éclat de rire dans sa gorge. Thorïn bondit en avant et plongea Orcrist dans le ventre du soldat et tourna jusqu'à ce que son sang lui rejaillisse sur les mains. Le temps qu'il retire sa lame, Bofur était étendu sur le dos, mordant à pleine dents sur une des ailes de son chapeau pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais ses yeux le faisaient assez pour que cela ne soit pas nécessaire.  
De son épaule droite, Thorïn ne pouvait distinguer qu'un amas indistinct de sang, de chair déchiquetée et d'esquilles d'os brisées.  
S'il survivait à ça, ce serait l'amputation. Pauvre garçon.  
Le sourire démonique avait disparu de la figure crispée de douleur du marchand de jouet, et il n'y avait plus qu'un petit garçon blessé qui s'était cru invincible l'espace d'un instant et qui ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait.  
Encore un.  
Thorïn repoussa un cadavre du pied pour le dissimuler un peu et lui servir de bouclier humain le temps que Oïn puisse intervenir.  
\- Fasâk, gémit le marchand de jouet, son teint virant peu à peu au grisâtre. Ça fait mal.  
Thorïn était peut-être endurci et plus impressionné par grand chose, mais la vue de la plaie lui donnait la nausée.  
Soudain, les yeux de Bofur s'écarquillèrent de terreur, fixés sur un point précis par dessus l'épaule du Roi Nain.  
_Quoi?_  
Thorïn se retourna lentement.  
Se taillant un chemin sanglant dans la mêlée, renversant alliés et ennemis sans distinction, brandissant une épée rutilante de sang, le dragon de rubis sur sa poitrine semblable à une plaie ouverte dégoulinante d'écarlate sur son armure noire, les yeux brûlants de haine, Daìn-Pied-d'Acier fondait droit sur lui.

**Fin qui tue...Julindy m'influence trop :'(**

**Traduction du Khuzdul  
khagrshâlm jabl: cervelle morveuse  
Inùdoyuh: mon fils**


	39. Chapter 39

**Waouh, 39 chapitres, 345 reviews et des poussières...  
Je vous avoue un truc, c'est que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic par ce chapitre. Vous allez comprendre.**

**Kyra MB: merci ;) oui, les personnages tout lisses, genre Prince Charmant, c'est pas intéressant. Frerïn est un personnages sous exploité, le pauvre. En espérant ne pas t'achever avec ce chapitre...  
Guest: Merci! J'ai encore environ 5 ou 6 chapitres de prévus ;)  
**

Chapitre 39

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _  
_ Fall into your sunlight. _  
_ The future's open wide, beyond believing. _  
_ To know why, hope dies. _  
_ Losing what was found, a world so hollow. _  
_ Suspended in a compromise. _  
_ The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. _  
_ Somehow, sundown. _

_ And finding answers. _  
_ Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. _  
_ Passing the graves of the unknown. _

_ As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. _  
_ Illusions of the sunlight. _  
_ And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. _  
_ With love gone, for so long. _

_ And this day's ending. _  
_ Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. _  
_ Knowing that faith, is all I hold. _

_ And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. _  
_ Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. _  
_ But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. _  
_ Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. _  
_ Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. _  
_ All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. _  
_ All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. _  
_ There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. _  
_ To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

_ Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _  
_ Fall into your sunlight._

_Trading Yesterday, "Shattered"_

Orcrist chantait. Chaque tintement de métal, chaque fracas d'acier contre acier, chaque sifflement d'air tranché était comme une délicate mélodie. La lame du Roi sous la Montagne, elle, était faussée et discordante, et Thorïn grinça des dents alors que le énième choc de leurs deux armes l'une contre l'autre se répercutait douloureusement dans ses bras.  
Daìn ne combattait ni à la loyale ni comme le bretteur chevronné qu'il était sensé être. En cause, sans doute, le petit carreau d'arbalète profondément enfoncé à la jointure de son bras et de son épaule gauche, au défaut de l'armure, et qui devait lui faire souffrir le martyre. La hampe de bois agissait comme un bouchon sur la plaie, et seul un mince ruisseau de sang sombre avait coulé, souillant l'armure noire, mais nul doute que si on l'arrachait il saignerait comme un porc. Ce n'était certes pas son bras d'épée, mais ça le gênait suffisamment pour que ses coups ne soit pas aussi puissant qu'il l'aurait fallu ou voulu. Et il le savait, et, Thorïn le voyait dans ses yeux brillant d'une lueur malade, si semblable à ceux de Thròr sur sa fin, cela l'enrageait.  
Là était son avantage.  
Un homme enragé et fou de douleur réfléchissait moins sous le coup de la colère, et perdait un précieux avantage tactique. Voilà pourquoi Thorïn préférait être la glace plutôt que le feu.  
Pourtant, à cet instant, il se sentait brûler d'une rage meurtrière. Un rage froide, certes, mais une rage tout de même, et ce, depuis qu'il avait aperçu ce maudit carreau, qui pourtant ne faisait qu'augmenter ses chances de victoire.  
Parce qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui en utilisait de semblables, et qu'en trouver un enfoncé dans l'épaule du Roi sous la Montagne voulait à la fois tout dire et rien dire. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'à un moment où à un autre, Bilbo avait croisé la route de l'Usurpateur, et que ça s'était mal terminé. Pour qui, il n'aurait su dire.  
L'ignorance était parfois, et même souvent un bienfait, mais dans ce cas précis, ne pas savoir le rendait fou.  
Daìn le martelait sans relâche, portant de grands coups désordonnés qu'il n'avait aucun mal à parer. C'était déstabilisant, mais il savait qu'il devait penser avec sa tête et non avec son coeur. Il ne serait d'aucune utilité à Bilbo s'il se faisait tuer. Et s'il faisait un faux pas, son cousin fou ne l'épargnerait pas.  
Si elle était morte, il la vengerait. Si elle était en vie, il lui apporterait sa tête sur un plateau.  
Mais pour cela, il devait se concentrer sur son adversaire et fermer son esprit à toute autre pensée, fussent-elles directement impliquées.  
Il devait le vaincre.  
Durïn dirigeait son corps, son instinct anticipant chaque mouvement. Il pouvait sentir la colère de l'Immortel suinter dans chacun de ses os et sourdre dans ses veines.  
_Tuer._  
Voilà ce qui importait.  
Tuer et effacer ce monstrueux rictus de la figure du monstre, ce rictus qui savait, qui savait et se plaisait, se délectait à le laisser se débattre dans l'ignorance.  
Un nouveau coup au hasard siffla à un poil de son visage avant qu'il ne balance le pommeau de sa lame en plein dans le visage de Daìn qui chancela et recula sous le choc, son casque roulant à terre, libérant sa longue chevelure couleur de sang.  
L'Usurpateur porta une main hésitante à sa lèvre fendue. L'hémoglobine tacha ses doigts. Son expression était celle d'une panique folle mêlée de surprise.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il est?_ résonna la voix de Bilbo au plus profond de l'esprit de Thorïn.  
_Un Nain,_ s'entendit-il répondre. _Juste un Nain._  
_Les gens disent qu'on ne peut pas le tuer. Qu'il s'est baigné dans du sang de dragon et qu'il est devenu immortel,_ répliqua la Bilbo imaginaire avec anxiété.  
Mais le Nain devant lui saignait, était blessé, et venait visiblement de prendre conscience qu'il était vulnérable, l'avait toujours été, et que son assurance avait toute sa vie été basée sur un mensonge auquel lui-même s'était plu à croire.  
_Si c'est juste un Nain, il saigne et meurt comme les autres,_ dit sentencieusement Bilbo, et sa voix sonnait véritablement comme une condamnation à mort.  
La chute était dure, visiblement.  
Daìn ne venait pas pour vaincre ou défendre son trône, réalisa-t-il. C'était un Nain déjà vaincu et qui le savait qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
L'Usurpateur venait pour tuer ou être tué, et se moquait du reste.  
Alors, Bilbo...

Thorin frappa de son épée l'épaule blessée de Daìn. Le Nain poussa un hurlement torturé de douleur, son visage se tordant en une expression impossible de souffrance, et tomba sur un genou.  
Fais le souffrir, sussura Durïn dans son esprit. Ou du moins, il supposait que c'était Durïn. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être de l'autosuggestion, et Mahal seul savait à quel point il en avait envie.  
Le voir souffrir.  
Oh, mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'en charger lui-même. Après tout, n'avait-il pas promis à Smaug qu'il serait à la fois le bourreau et son instrument? Il y avait tant de choses qu'un dragon pouvait faire avec ses écailles, ses griffes, ses ailes, ses crocs, et la fournaise qui couvait perpétuellement au creux de ses entrailles...  
Le Roi Nain envoya violemment son pied botté de fer dans la figure de son ennemi qui partit à la renverse, entraîné par le poids de sa lourde armure. Aussitôt, il se mit à ramper en direction de son épée tombée au sol, mais Thorïn lui écrasa le poignet de sa lourde semelle, pesant de tout son poids, sentant avec satisfaction les os pourtant solides éclater sous la pression.  
Douce mélodie que les craquements combinés au hurlement bien compréhensible qui s'ensuivirent.  
La pointe de la lame du Roi Nain trouva la gorge de l'Usurpateur à travers la barbe, piquand dans la chair tendre. Oh, comme il était tentant d'enfoncer, tout doucement, en le regardant dans les yeux pour voir son âme, si tant est qu'il en ait une, s'enfuir lentement. Il avait déjà le nez cassé et saignant, et sa barbe cuivrée se teintait peu à peu d'une nuance plus foncée qui gouttait de ses narines. Mais le regard de pure haine ne changeait pas, lui. Simplement, un peu de douleur dissimulée à grand peine s'y noyait.  
Daìn cracha un peu de sang. Visiblement, ses dents avaient aussi souffert. Quel dommage qu'elles n'aient pas toutes sautées. Ou qu'il ne se soit pas mordu la langue au point de la sectionner. Ça arrivait, parfois. Peut-être que Smaug arriverait à le pousser à ça.  
\- Vas-y, siffla-t-il soudain, expectorant ses mots comme du poison de sa voix rapeuse. Tue-moi, fini ce que ta putain a commencé.  
Thorïn le considéra avec dégoût. Oui, cette misérable créature allait périr. Oui, il allait s'en charger personnellement. Laver l'insulte faite à son Unique, venger sa famille, redresser les torts infligés à tant de personnes.  
Oh, il pouvait le faire maintenant. C'était son droit, après tout. N'était-il pas le Roi? N'était-il pas _Durïn l'Immortel_ réincarné?  
Il pourrait faire voler la tête de cette pourriture de la même manière qu'il avait traité Vili, rendant orphelin ses neveux par la même occasion, et la planter sur une pique, aux yeux de tous. Et les corbeaux lui mangeraient les yeux, et les passants la souilleraient de leurs crachats.  
Tentant. Très tentant. Il suffisait juste d'un mouvement d'Orcrist, et la lame elfique trancherait chair et os comme si c'eut été du beurre. Mais cela ne rendrait pas justice, et ne satisferait pas tous ceux qui combattaient en ce jour. Cela les priverait de leur vengeance, de leur compensation, et Thorïn n'en avait pas le droit.  
Mais il était difficile, quand Durïn hurlait encore sa soif de sang dans son esprit, et que le voile rouge et l'ivresse de la bataille ne s'étaient pas dissipés, de ne pas céder à ses pulsions de mort.  
Il ne croyait pas avoir jamais autant haï de sa vie, de toutes ses vies, que la pitoyable loque délirante prostrée à ses pieds.  
\- C'est fini, Daìn, dit-il sèchement, et sa voix lui paraissait si rauque qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas bu depuis des siècles.

Tout autour d'eux, les combats s'apaisaient. Partout, Nains, Elfes et Hommes repoussaient les soldats de l'Usurpateur. Smaug passa comme un ouragan au dessus de leurs têtes, son ventre étincelant d'orangé, rugissant sa rage alors qu'un longue langue de feu dévorant balayait un balcon de pierre encombré d'archers fuyants, les consumant sur place dans leurs armures. L'odeur du sang, de la chair calcinée et du métal fondu lui donna soudain la nausée.  
Ils avaient vaincu. Ou étaient en bonne voie pour, ce qui revenait au même. La Montagne était à eux.  
Voilà.  
Soixante ans à se ronger le frein pour en arriver là.  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir extraordinairement heureux. Sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Pas franchement.  
Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thròr, se sentait simplement très, très _fatigué_. De fait, las, épuisé ou vidé aurait été des mots plus adéquats. Ce n'était pas vraiment physique, qui plus était, ni même une sensation forcément désagréable, parce qu'il se sentait encore en assez bonne forme pour combattre. C'était plus une lassitude de l'esprit. Un trop plein qui commençait à déborder.  
Épuisé, couvert de sang, de poussière et de suie, et d'après la sensation collante et vaguement douloureuse qui lui traversait le front, il devait avoir une vilaine entaille dont il ne pouvait se rappeler la provenance.  
_Mahal._  
Il voulait Bilbo.  
Il avait besoin d'elle. Là. Maintenant.  
Il voulait la serrer contre lui, enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et en respirer la senteur jusqu'à l'étourdissement, partager son apaisante chaleur, sentir son coeur battre au plus profond de son petit corps frêle de Hobbite, à l'unisson du sien, écouter sa voix, réclamer ses lèvres comme un homme assoiffé, et ne jamais, jamais la laisser s'échapper de son étreinte.  
Il y en a qui appelaient ça le repos du guerrier. C'était plutôt bien trouvé dans ce cas précis.  
Et elle serait sa reine, siégeant à ses côtés, couverte d'or et...  
_Non._  
Bilbo n'avait jamais eu que faire de l'or. Ce n'était pour elle qu'un bête moyen de survie, dépensé aussitôt gagné, jamais amassé. Elle préférait les fleurs, elle avait toujours préféré les fleurs. Même si aujourd'hui, elle avait peur de l'avouer de peur qu'on la prenne pour une sentimentale.  
Peut-être, si tel était son désir, qu'il lui aménagerait un jardin. Il y avait eu un temps où elle avait toujours de la terre sous les ongles et sur la figure, des fleurs dans les cheveux, et des traces d'herbe sur sa robe. Un temps depuis longtemps révolu. Mais peut-être pouvait-il être retrouvé, ce temps bénis où ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et innocents.  
Peut-être.  
Sauf que l'innocence perdue ne se retrouvait plus, et que le temps gaspillé ne se rattrapait pas. Il allait falloir faire comme si.  
Comme si...  
Si déjà Bilbo avait survécu à sa rencontre avec le Roi sous la Montagne, et pour le savoir, il fallait interroger le pitoyable ver qui se tortillait à ses pieds, et que le démangeait l'envie compulsive et fort excusable d'écraser. Et plus si affinité, parce que chaque cheveu manquant sur la tête de son Unique serait rendu au centuple. Voire plus.  
Daìn se mit à rire, à rire comme un dément.  
\- Fini? éructa-t-il, secoué d'éclats spasmodiques. Fini? Tu n'en a jamais fini, Durïn.  
Maintenant une main sur son épaule en lambeaux, Bofur, qui jusque là s'était fait oublier, se redressa pour s'adosser contre un cadavre en grimaçant de douleur.  
\- Faudrait-y pas que j'te défonce la gueule pour que tu la ferme? siffla-t-il, sa respiration laborieuse. J'suis p't'êt' dans un sale état, mais j'peux encore le faire.  
Thorïn se força à se calmer et carra les épaules.  
\- Non, Bofur, dit-il posément.  
Il jeta un regard méprisant à l'Usurpateur détrôné qui aggripait désespérément le manche du carreau qui le transperçait tout en continuant de ricaner hystériquement.  
\- Il aura droit à un procès et sera jugé devant tous et par tous.  
Daìn s'étrangla de rire et se mit à tousser.  
L'espion aussi avait rit, avant que Bilbo ne le fasse taire à tout jamais.  
\- Ah, cracha-t-il. Et dis-moi à quelle justice j'aurais droit, cousin?  
Thorïn le considéra avec dégoût.  
\- Aucune, sussurra-t-il avec satisfaction.  
Le procès n'était que pour la forme, l'issue en était déterminée d'avance depuis longtemps. Et puis, cela faisait quelques années que Thorïn roulait et répétait la sentence sur sa langue. Après tout, c'était à lui qu'il revenait de rendre le verdict, n'est-ce pas? Donc, effectivement, à quoi servait le procès? Oh, mais à rien, sinon à se donner bonne conscience. L'Usurpateur, lui, n'avait jamais accordé la faveur d'un procès à ses nombreuses victimes infortunées.  
Thorïn ne commettrait pas cette erreur là. Son peuple ne méritait pas une telle spoliation. Il avait assez souffert pour cela.  
Daìn méritait de mourir, certes, mais sa plus grande crainte était l'humiliation, cette même humiliation qu'il avait infligée à tant de gens. À _Vili_. Dépouillé de tout, de sa barbe, de sa fierté, de sa vie. Mais Vili avait su rester digne, du moins selon Bilbo, témoin oculaire et pas franchement volontaire de l'exécution. Et Thorïn n'était pas sûr que Daìn l'Usurpateur, Fléau des Dragons, Roi sous la Montagne arraché de son illégitime trône, roulé dans la boue aux yeux de tous, soit capable de faire preuve de cette même dignité face au bourreau.  
En fait, il aurait même parié que non.  
On ne se refaisait pas.

Les combats stoppaient peu à peu autour d'eux. Hommes, Elfes et Nains se rassemblaient pour s'occuper des blessés ou surveiller des prisonniers en plus ou moins piteux état.  
Dwalïn se dirigea vers eux d'un pas étrangement guilleret, ses deux haches balancées négligemment sur ses épaules, suivit de son frère et de Gandalf. Frerïn n'était nul part en vue, pas plus que Nori. Smaug s'était posé en équilibre sur un des larges balcon de pierre des étages supérieurs, et à en juger par la façon dont sa tête et une partie de son cou étaient enfoncées dans un des tunnels, il devait être en train de débusquer quelques survivants. Près de la porte, Thranduil rassemblait ses soldats, et les Rôdeurs du Gondor s'organisaient pour porter secours aux blessés et moribonds dont les râles de douleur emplissaient l'air.  
Le vieux Oïn s'agenouilla aux côtés de Bofur avant de secouer la tête et de sortir son bric-à-brac sous les yeux horrifiés de son patient.  
Thorïn parcourut le champ de bataille du regard. Partout, la désolation. Des corps jonchaient le sol de granit, et la puanteur du sang alourdissait l'atmosphère déjà passablement viciée.  
Tant de pertes, pour la défaite du misérable rat qu'il tenait à la pointe de son épée.  
\- Thorïn!  
Quelque chose se dénoua dans son estomac, et il se retourna lentement. Bilbo courait vers lui, slalomant entre les cadavres, ses mèches mi-longues volant dans tous les sens. Elle souriait.  
Mahal.  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette expression reste en permanence sur sa petite figure.  
Dans sa main, l'Arkenstone brillait comme une étoile, pâle et froide.  
Daìn se tortilla sur le sol, sa dernière lueur d'espoir s'éteignant dans ses yeux fous. Thorïn appuya plus fort sur sa lame, et sa larve de cousin se figea.  
Bilbo leva le bras, et la pierre décrivit un arc scintillant dans les airs. Le Roi Nain n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour la cueillir au vol. La surface étincelante du Joyau était lisse et chaude, chaude de l'empreinte des doigts de la Hobbite, et il lui semblait presque pulser faiblement de l'écho des battements de son coeur. Elle n'était pas aussi brillante que dans son souvenir. À vrai dire, elle lui semblait un peu terne. Peut-être parce que le véritable Coeur de la Montagne, le Coeur de Durïn, était un être de chair et de sang, et non une gemme sans vie. Mais c'était la Pierre, et non son Unique, qui le couronnait Roi aux yeux de tous. Un Roi qui ne reignait pour l'instant que sur des cadavres calcinés et des pierres tachées de sang. Mais une fois que ce serait reconstruit...  
Thorïn brandit le poing vers les voûtes, l'Arkenstone rayonnant entre ses doigts serrés.  
\- Khazad ai-menu! Khayum Thane! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.  
Un rugissement lui répondit, résonnant sourdement sur les hauts murs de pierre, sorti de la poitrine des dizaines de Nains qui s'agenouillèrent devant lui dans un bel ensemble.  
Voilà.  
Roi sous la Montagne. Son droit, son héritage, sa vengeance. Il avait tout, et plus.  
\- Je ne crois pas, non, grinça derrière lui une voix qui envoya un désagréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Thorïn se retourna lentement.  
Il avait détourné son attention de Daìn trente secondes, et cela avait suffi. Le traître s'était traîné jusqu'à se relever, Mahal seul savait comment, et son épée, ramassée et maintenue dans la seule poigne valide qui lui restait, était à présent sous la gorge de Bilbo, et un filet de sang pourpre d'avertissement coulait déjà le long de la peau pâle.

* * *

Bilbo ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce que ça avait dégénéré. Toujours était-il qu'elle s'était retrouvée à un moment avec une lame sous le menton, un peu trop près de sa jugulaire à son goût.  
_Fasâk._  
Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Elle donnait l'Arkenstone à Thorïn, Thorïn était Roi sous la Montagne, on se débarassait de l'Usurpateur, et tout allait pour le mieux. Elle ne se rappelait pas dans quelle partie du plan elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation, sans doute parce que ça n'en faisait pas partie du tout.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lancer l'Arkenstone, bon sang? Démonstration du talent naturel des Hobbits pour jeter des choses? Mais quelle idiote, de vouloir faire son intéressante. Maintenant, tout partait à vau l'eau. Elle aurait dû le lui donner de la main à la main. Peut-être que comme ça, elle aurait été hors de portée.  
Pourquoi, pourquoi _tout_ ratait-il toujours par sa faute?  
\- Sois gentil, Thorïn, sussura Daìn. Donne-moi la pierre, et peut-être que je l'épargnerais.  
_Non_, articula silencieusement Bilbo.  
Hors de question. C'était absolument ridicule. Il n'allait pas l'échanger,_ elle_, contre son droit au trône. Ce type était stupide en plus d'être fou, tout ce que n'était pas Thorïn.  
Dwalïn sortit immédiatement ses haches, dans un grand crissement métallique, et Bofur se mit à se démener entre les mains d'Oïn pour attendre sa pioche.  
\- Espèce de sale petit..., siffla le grand Nain chauve en montrant les dents, prêt à charger.  
En réponse, l'Usurpateur accentua la pression de sa lame. Bilbo ne sentit pas la douleur, seulement la chaleur de son sang qui ruissela le long de son cou. Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se servir de Dard. Il lui taillerait un deuxième sourire d'une oreille à l'autre avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de dégainer.  
Thorïn leva une main, retenant ses hommes écumants de rage impuissante. Bilbo hocha la tête en approbation, enfin, autant qu'elle le pouvait avec une épée en travers de la gorge.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne tendit la main. Son poignet brisé, plus exactement, qui pendait en un angle bizarre, mais dont les doigts recourbés semblaient toujours capables de tenir quelque chose.  
\- L'Arkenstone, Thorïn, répéta-t-il sur un ton un peu moins doucereux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te la donner, puis de te tuer et de la reprendre à ton cadavre? dit froidement Thorïn.  
Le traître ricana.  
\- Oh, mais, elle, siffla-t-il en inclinant la tête vers Bilbo, qui lui montra les dents. Elle a plus de valeur qu'elle n'y parait, n'est-ce pas, Durïn?  
_Durïn?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore?  
Elle avait mal à la tête. L'odeur métallique de son propre sang lui montait aux narines, et sa sensation tiède sur sa peau lui donnait la nausée. Il y avait comme un écho sous son crâne, lent et pulsant comme un tambour.

_...Durïn Durïn Durïn l'Immortel je te retrouverais toujours toujours Durïn Durïn Durïn..._

\- Thorïn, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées, luttant contre le malaise qui l'envahissait. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle?  
L'Usurpateur pencha la tête sur le côté.  
\- Tu ne lui as rien dit, Durïn? ricana-t-il. Vous allez avoir pas mal de choses à vous raconter.  
Pourquoi, pourquoi appelait-il Thorïn comme cela, pourquoi...

_Qui es tu?_  
_ . . ._  
_Tu le sais déjà, Amrâlimê._

\- C'est long, l'éternité, n'est-ce pas, cousin? poursuivit le fou de sa voix grinçante, un sourire maniaque plaqué sur sa figure. Ça fait des siècles que tu l'attends, et tu vas la perdre encore une fois. Quel effet ça fait?  
La lame de l'épée descendit le long du cou et du torse de la Hobbite, éraflant le tissu de la tunique, et atteignit l'estomac.  
\- Tu as le choix, Durïn, claque Daìn d'un air triomphant. Tu peux me donner l'Arkenstone, et une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, je te promets qu'elle sera libre de s'en aller.  
Son ton se durcit, et il appuya plus fort sur la lame. Bilbo sentit la pointe entamer la peau tendre à travers l'étoffe. Mahal. Pas l'estomac. Tout _sauf_ l'estomac. Elle ne tenait pas à saigner pendant des heures avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, les entrailles rongées par l'acide gastrique.  
\- Ou tu peux aussi choisir de garder la pierre, et dans ce cas-là, tu auras gagné, mais avant, je l'ouvre en deux de la gorge au con.  
Bilbo aurait eu son mot à dire, en d'autres circonstances, elle se serait offusqué de se voir marchandée et qualifiée comme du bétail.  
Mais là, elle avait peur, et elle avait mal au crâne, et elle ne tenait pas à finir éventrée comme les cochons qu'elle avait vu pendus par les pieds à l'étal du boucher. Ils avaient les yeux si vides...  
Le seul choix logique que Thorïn avait était de garder la pierre, parce que sinon tout aurait été en vain. Sans l'Arkenstone, il n'était rien, et Daìn était Roi. Et si cela devait se faire au prix de sa vie à elle, quelle importance?  
Ses doigts se recourbèrent comme des serres dans sa paume, et les ongles entamèrent la peau.  
_Vengeance._  
Si elle mourait, Daìn mourrait aussi. Si elle vivait, ce serait Thorïn qui mourrait, et pas seulement lui. Tout le monde. Et tout serait perdu, à cause d'elle.  
La rage la submergea comme une vague d'acide.  
Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Thorïn, mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Elle n'était pas indispensable, contrairement à lui. Le monde avait besoin du Roi Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, pas d'une Semie-Homme quelconque.  
Elle n'allait pas laisser faire ça.  
Et tout ce que Thorïn faisait, c'était de la regarder, ses yeux bleus remplis de détresse, et c'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Cela ne faisait que le faire passer pour un indécis aux yeux de son peuple, incapable de choisir, et c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver, parce qu'on attendait d'un Roi qu'il sache décider. Qu'il fasse les choix et les sacrifices qui s'imposaient.  
Lentement, Thorïn fit un pas en direction de Daìn.  
Bilbo secoua frénétiquement la tête.  
_Non._  
Ça n'allait pas arriver.  
Il ne pouvait pas la choisir, _elle_. Il n'avait pas le droit.  
Pourtant, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Non.  
Non.  
_Non._  
Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Et l'Usurpateur souriait. Oh, effacer cette sale grimace.  
Bilbo prit une grande inspiration.  
Elle savait pourquoi, avant de mourir, Vili avait regardé vers le ciel, même s'il n'y avait pas de ciel. C'était à Dìs qu'il pensait. À Dìs et à ses yeux bleus. Les mêmes que son frère.  
Le ciel avait la couleur des yeux de Thorïn.  
Elle agrippa le poignet de l'Usurpateur et l'attira vers elle, se jetant sur la lame de tout son poids.  
Le froid vint d'abord.  
_L'acier._  
L'acier était froid, labourant chair et os par saccades alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en elle. Et chaud, son sang, sur ses mains, lorsque, emprisonnant toujours le poignet de l'Usurpateur au visage convulsé de surprise, elle vinrent buter contre son ventre.  
Ensuite, la douleur explosa dans ses entrailles, irradiant tout son être jusqu'à l'âme, et le monde se renversa.

* * *

Thorïn la vit tomber en arrière au ralenti, ses petits doigts souillés d'écarlate crispés sur le pommeau de la lame la transperçant de part en part, l'arrachant par la même occasion du poing de l'Usurpateur.  
Tout son monde se réduisit à cette chute, à cet arc délicat que décrivait son petit corps frêle, et qu'il ne pouvait stopper.  
Bilbo heurta le sol avec un bruit mat qui le ramena à la réalité.  
Il y eut un rugissement de rage digne d'un fauve, un éclair flou, et Dwalïn plaqua Daìn qui riait comme un fou sur le sol. Il le saisit par les cheveux et lui frappa la tête contre le granit. Une fois. Deux fois. Il n'y eut pas de troisième fois, car Balïn hurla à son frère d'arrêter, mais au moins, l'Usurpateur cessa de rire.  
Thorïn tomba à genoux, arracha d'un coup la lame ensanglantée qui claqua sourdement sur la pierre.  
\- Oïn, hurla-t-il, pressant une main sur la plaie béante juste en dessous de la cage thoracique de la Hobbite, ne pouvant empêcher le sang de filtrer à travers ses doigts et d'imbiber lentement de pourpre la tunique alentour, dont le bleu tournait lentement au noir. Bilbo toussa et se convulsa, et le liquide vital pourpre coula sur son menton.  
Thorïn posa sans hésiter l'Arkenstone sur le sol et glissa sa main sous sa tête pour la soutenir, son petit crâne se moulant parfaitement dans sa paume.  
\- Froid, murmura-t-elle en entrouvrant des yeux verts déjà troubles et errants. Thorïn...  
\- Shhh, Azyungâl, je suis là, l'apaisa-t-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux.  
Elle aggripa sa manche de ses doigts ensanglantés, serra jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.  
\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, son coeur se brisant lentement. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?  
Et Oïn qui ne venait pas, pas assez vite en tout cas...  
Elle rit, et s'étouffa, ses petites dents blanches crispées de douleur s'éclaboussant de rouge.  
\- Pouvait pas...te laisser le choix, exhala-t-elle avec effort, fermant les yeux de lassitude.  
Pourquoi avait-il posé cette stupide question? Il avait été prêt à la choisir en dépit de tout, alors pourquoi n'en ferait-elle pas autant?  
\- Reste avec moi, supplia-t-il, la berçant entre ses mains.  
Il ne pouvait pas la regarder mourir une deuxième fois. Une fois de trop. Le cauchemar recommençait.  
Il la connaissait trop. Il savait quand elle était en train d'abandonner. Il savait quand la vie s'enfuyait peu à peu de ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu cela.  
\- Je t'aime, dit-il dans un murmure brisé, se raccrochant à elle comme un naufragé à un radeau, la berçant dans ses mains comme un enfant qu'on endormait.  
Mais si elle s'endormait, elle ne réveillerait pas.  
_Jamais._  
Il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Il n'y aurait pas d'enfant. Pas de lignée.  
Aucun des deux ne reviendrait jamais plus.  
Jamais, c'était très long.  
\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il, abaissant son front contre le sien, sentant sur sa figure la respiration de plus en plus lourde et saccadée de son amour.  
Peut-être qu'il pleurait. Peut-être pas. Les pierres ne pleuraient pas, et il avait été façonné dans le granit le plus dur. Mais cette fois-ci, la forteresse de son esprit craquait de toute part, parce que Bilbo était en train de mourir, encore une fois, et qu'il était aussi impuissant de la sauver de sa blessure que de la maladie qui l'avait arrachée à lui la première fois.  
Il avait envie de hurler.  
Bilbo ouvrit grand les yeux, ses grands yeux verts redevenus étrangement clairs. Elle pleurait aussi, à moins que l'humidité sur ses joues pâlissantes ne vienne de ses larmes à lui.  
\- Je t... commença-t-elle dans un filet de voix, interrompu par un pitoyable chuintement mouillé accompagné d'un nouveau filet de sang filtrant au coin de sa bouche.  
\- Bilbo?  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
\- Elle est partie, dit doucement Oïn en pressant avec sollicitude, sur son épaule, une main qu'il sentit à peine.  
_Partie, partie, partie,_ résonna la voix dans son esprit, mêlée au battement de son sang dans ses oreilles comme un tambour de guerre.  
\- Bilbo? répéta-t-il désespérément.  
Elle ne réagit pas, molle comme poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, ses yeux froids et aveugles fixant le plafond.  
Elle ne l'entendait pas.  
Elle ne le voyait pas.  
_Partie,_ et la réalisation le submergea comme si un gouffre sans fond s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.  
L'Arkenstone gisait abandonné sur le sol sombre, lumière au milieu des ténèbres, étincelant. Sa surface opalescente et sans défaut était éclaboussée de pourpre.  
Pour la première fois depuis un temps absurdement long, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne pleura, sans égard pour sa dignité, tandis que, prisonnier de son esprit, Durïn l'Immortel hurlait sa détresse, sans que personne ne l'entende.

***s'enfuit en courant, s'enterrer très loin dans un bunker anti-atomique***  
**Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite...**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:  
Khazad ai-menu! Khayum Thane!: Les Nains sont sur vous! Le Roi est venu!**


	40. Chapter 40

**J'ai survécu à votre colère, aha! Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps avec ce chapitre, d'autant que c'est bientôt la rentrée et qu'il vaut mieux commencer sur une note positive, pas vrai?**

**Kyra MB: Je t'ai fait peur, pas vrai? j'espère que ce chapitre sufira à me faire pardonner...**

Chapitre 40

_Love don't break the light_  
_Trying to find my way again_  
_Grey stars on the rise_  
_Navigate me on the mend_  
_The clock moves out of time_  
_Wading through the moments we left_  
_I trip to feel alive_  
_And die to forget_

_Lift me up and I feel lighter_  
_I'm living in a dream_  
_Wake me up if everything changes_  
_And nothing's what it seems_

_Come raise the dead_  
_I'm dreaming of the end_  
_Hallucinate the tables are turning and life_  
_Was everything you said_  
_Come raise the dead_  
_I'm leaning on the edge_  
_Illuminate the way to my heart_  
_It's twisting on a thread_  
_Come raise the dead_

_Breath me back inside_  
_I've been in the water too long_  
_I soaked in all the cries_  
_Until I was gone_

_Lift me up and I feel lighter_  
_I'm living in a dream_  
_Wake me up if everything changes_  
_And nothing's what it seems_

_Come raise the dead_  
_I'm dreaming of the end_  
_Hallucinate the tables are turning and life_  
_Was everything you said_  
_Come raise the dead_  
_I'm leaning on the edge_  
_Illuminate the way to my heart_  
_It's twisting on a thread_  
_Come raise the dead_

_Lift me up and I feel lighter_  
_Lift me up and I feel lighter_

_Come raise the dead_  
_I'm dreaming of the end_  
_Hallucinate the tables are turning and life_  
_Was everything you said_  
_Come raise the dead_  
_I'm leaning on the edge_  
_Illuminate the way to my heart_  
_It's twisting on a thread_  
_Come raise the dead_

_Rachel Rabin, "Raise the dead"_

Bilbo était froide comme de la glace. Et pâle. Très pâle.  
Oïn s'était chargé de la laver du sang et de la crasse, de recoudre la plaie, et lui avait même dégoté, on ne savait où, une chemise de nuit de dentelle blanche à peu prêt à sa taille. Toilette mortuaire, avait-il sobrement appelé ça. Le vieux guérisseur avait été plus que consciencieux.  
Elle ressemblait à un fantôme, d'une pâleur grisâtre que la couleur claire de la chemise faisait encore plus ressortir. Elle semblait dormir, apaisée, presque souriante. Mais ses pommettes et ses joues se creusaient déjà, et les ailes de son petit nez commençaient à se pincer. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, avec une entaille monstrueuse qui désormais ne saignait plus juste en dessous des côtes, mais Thorïn avait tendance à l'oublier. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait à tout moment ouvrir les yeux, mais le froid, ce froid qu'elle avait toujours détesté et qui semblait presque irradier de son corps rappelait sans cesse la réalité. Elle était partie, et ne se réveillerait pas.  
Ses cheveux avaient été brossés, mais même dans la mort, ils refusaient de coopérer, et s'étalaient en désordre sur l'oreiller pourpre du lit royal. Le lit de Daìn, qui pourissait actuellement en cellule en attente de son procès. Et exécution. Thorïn n'avait même plus la force de le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait si vide qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'il allait se dissoudre dans l'air pour hanter en hurlant les grandes voûtes d'Erebor. Une voix de plus dans le vent.  
De temps en temps, il entendait depuis les fenêtres du palais réinvesti depuis peu les rumeurs de la fête. On fêtait beaucoup, en ce moment, et il semblait qu'il soit le seul à ne pas participer.  
La chute du tyran.  
Le retour de Durïn, qui n'était plus du tout un secret.  
L'ouverture vers l'extérieur des bas-fonds, et c'était une vision en soi que de voir ses habitants en loques, jusque là privés de soleil, tituber en tendant les mains vers la lumière comme s'ils pouvaient l'attraper.  
Pour Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, le soleil présentait bien peu d'intérêt, désormais. Il s'était éteint en même temps que la lumière dans les yeux de son Unique, et le monde semblait gris, vide et froid.  
Il avait reçu des condoléances, ça oui. Gandalf, Denethor, Dwalïn, Halbarad, Bard, Dame Galadriel, et même Thranduil avaient mis les formes. Cela changeait-il quelque chose? Et qu'allait-il devoir annoncer à sa famille? À Kili? Il tremblait rien qu'à imaginer la réaction du petit.  
Les mots d'Oïn résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.  
_Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. La lame a transpercés les organes vitaux, déchiré le poumon et frôlé la colonne vertébrale. Elle a eu de la chance de mourir tout de suite._  
De la chance.  
Était-ce censé le réconforter?  
Bientôt, il allait devoir l'enterrer, pas dans la Montagne, dans un sarcophage de pierre, mais à l'extérieur. Un tertre, peut-être, sous un arbre. Avec des fleurs. Et il aurait à nouveau à vivre seul, avec ses souvenirs.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et se referma. Il tourna mécaniquement la tête pour voir Dame Cersei entrer à petits pas feutrés, portant un plateau de nourriture qu'elle posa au pied du lit.  
\- Mange, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis trois jours, et tu n'as pas dormi non plus.  
Si longtemps déjà?  
La Reine Mère lui embrassa le front. C'était le simple geste d'une mère voyant son fils endeuillé, bien normal somme toutes, mais Thorïn s'effondra.  
\- Comment faites-vous? murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés alors qu'elle le berçait comme un enfant. Comment faites-vous?  
Elle connaissait le deuil et la perte. Elle avait pleuré sa famille et son Unique pendant près de six décennies, et pourtant, elle était rendue à ses enfants sans que l'Usurpateur n'ait réussi à la briser. Elle était forte.  
\- Pleure-la le temps qu'il te faudra, mon fils, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis reviens-nous.  
Les derniers mots étaient plus un ordre qu'un conseil. Comme seule les mères savaient en donner.  
Dame Cersei s'empara de sa main droite d'un air désaprobateur, vérifiant les bandages qui l'enserraient. Il avait frappé le mur de pierre dans sa rage, hurlant jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, jusqu'à ce que la peau de ses phalanges éclate et que la douleur ne le fasse tomber à genoux. Il avait aussi une belle entaille en travers du frong qui allait laisser une cicatrice, mais ce n'était guère important.  
Les Rois n'étaient pas supposés pleurer, mais les fils le pouvaient, sans doutes, et elle eut au moins la délicatesse de le laisser à son chagrin contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien, refermant la porte sans bruit derrière elle, le laissant seul avec le cadavre toujours plus froid de la femme qu'il aimait. Espérant qu'on ne les dérangerait plus.  
Malheureusement, être Roi ne lui donnait pas le contrôle sur ce genre de choses.

Son second visiteur fut Smaug. Le dragon entra sans bruit, avançant sur les riches tapis à longs pas feutrés de reptile, le visage vide de toute expression. Il était assez surprenant qu'il se déplace. Peut-être se souciait-il vraiment de Bilbo, après tout.  
\- J'ai fait descendre les dépouilles de votre famille, murmura machinalement Thorïn.  
\- Je sais, répondit Smaug, et je vous en remercie.  
Il y eut un silence et il se racla la gorge. Le dragon paraissait soudain très humain.  
\- Je pars. Je vais les emmener dès ce soir, dit-il.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Bilbo.  
\- Elle ne méritait pas ça, marmonna-t-il.  
Le dragon se pencha vers la Hobbite inerte et balaya délicatement de la pointe d'une griffe une mèche chataîn récalcitrante.  
\- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, si vous me le permettez, dit-il en se relevant.  
Thorïn lui jeta un regard morne.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire?  
\- Vous m'avez rendu ma famille, s'expliqua le dragon. Je suppose qu'il est juste que je vous rende la vôtre.  
Avant que Thorïn n'ait pu réagir, il s'entailla le poignet d'un coup de griffe sec, et le sang jaillit, épais et noir. Le dragon écarta légèrement les lèvres roides de Bilbo, et pressa son bras contre elles, forçant l'épais liquide à couler le long de sa gorge.  
Thorïn se leva, fasciné et révulsé à la fois.  
Il avait entendu parler des propriétés du sang de dragon, bien sûr. Bilbo elle-même lui avait fait part, tout en restant elle-même sceptique, de ce que Daìn avait espéré obtenir en massacrant la famille de Smaug. Mais ce n'était qu'une légende, et son stupide cousin venait d'en faire l'amère expérience.  
Smaug recula en vacillant.  
Bilbo, les lèvres ensanglantées de noir, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de sa sentir un peu désappointé. En même temps à quoi s'attendait-il? À un réveil miracle?  
La respiration du dragon était creuse et sifflante, et ses écailles commençaient à transparaître sous sa peau. Quoi qu'il vienne de faire, cela l'avait visiblement épuisé.  
\- Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant, grimaça-t-il. Je ne sais même pas si cela va marcher. Il faut attendre.

Et Thorïn, mût par un regain d'espoir impossible, attendit, guettant le moindre retour d'une couleur sous la peau pâle, le moindre réchauffement de cette froideur de glace, priant les Vala avec une ferveur dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant de toutes ses existences. Le temps lui semblait désespérément long. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, les minutes devinrent des heures, qui semblaient s'étirer sans fin.  
Il avait certainement fini par s'endormir à un moment ou à un autre, puisque Dame Cersei le réveilla en lui secouant l'épaule. Elle souriait, un sourire qui la faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune et effaçait d'un coup des décennies de pleurs et de mauvais traitements.  
\- Regarde, mon fils, murmura-t-elle. Elle respire.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Bilbo avait froid.  
Elle ne ressentait rien, rien que le froid qui mordait sa peau nue. Parce qu'elle était nue, en plus de ça, recroquevillée sur un sol glacé, et enfermée dans le noir. Il n'y avait rien, pas un son, pas une odeur, pas une couleur. Juste elle, le noir, et le froid, et ce sol dur et lisse.  
Donc, c'était ça.  
_Mourir._  
Elle se sentait lourde, prise d'une torpeur apathique. Elle pouvait bouger, elle en avait l'intuition, mais elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.  
Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir. Dormir et ne plus se réveiller, et surtout, surtout ne pas rêver, parce que sinon, elle allait rêver de Thorïn. Et elle aurait mal.  
Elle ne se rappelait même pas de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, et ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, parce que le sol deviendrait encore plus froid par contraste.  
Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues à travers ses paupières fermées sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elles n'étaient ni froides ni chaudes. Juste salées. Acides, même, comme des coulées de venin rongeant sa chair, y creusant des sillons à vif.  
Elle voulait Thorïn. Elle voulait Thorïn, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, et qu'il la serre fort, fort, fort jusqu'à drainer le froid glacial de ses veines. Mais Thorïn n'était pas là. Thorïn était loin, très loin, hors de sa portée, à jamais, chez les vivants. Et elle avait construit elle-même la barrière insurmontable qui s'élevait désormais entre eux. Mais au moins, il était sauf. Et peut-être que l'Usurpateur était mort.  
Bizarre.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi cela lui avait semblé si important. Plus rien ne l'était, à vrai dire.  
_Vois-tu, fillette, la mort redistribue les priorités_, dit une voix grinçante au fond de son esprit, évoquant un Nain aux longues tresses cuivrées et aux pupilles de granit.  
_Nori._  
C'était ça. Il s'appelait Nori. Était-il important, lui aussi? Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler.  
Thorïn était important.  
Qui est Thorïn? s'enquit à nouveau la voix, insidieuse.  
Thorïn...  
Thorïn était chaleur et sécurité et tendresse et amour, et il avait les yeux bleus.  
Elle aimait Thorïn.  
Thorïn était important. Il devait le demeurer. Que le reste disparaisse s'il en avait envie, mais pas Thorïn, son Thorïn.  
Thorïn, l'autre moitié de son âme.  
Important.  
Est-ce que c'était ça, mourir? L'effacement? L'oubli?  
Mais elle avait tellement envie de dormir. Sa tête et ses paupières étaient lourdes, lourdes de souvenirs. Il serait si facile de se poser et de laisser le sommeil la clamer et effacer tout.  
_... Thorïn Fili Kili Nori Dìs Bofur Ori Tauriel Sigrid Tilda Bain Sebastian Bard Itaril Frerïn Dwalïn Oïn Gloïn Gimli Smaug Thorïn Thorïn Thorïn..._  
Ça c'était important, et elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.  
Mais elle avait si froid...

Peut-être que les Valar la punissaient pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour avoir été une impie et une mécréante, pour avoir douté, pour avoir laissé Thorïn derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle allait mourir de froid pour l'éternité, sans savoir pourquoi elle était là ni ce qu'elle avait fait, parce que son cerveau engourdi aurait été vidé de tout, même de ce qui importait vraiment?  
Ses ongles crissèrent sur le sol. C'était dur, mais pas de la pierre. Pas de la terre non plus. Aucune odeur n'en montait. De fait, elle ne sentait aucune autre odeur que la sienne propre, et celle de sa peur.  
Elle glissa une main hésitante le long de son corps, jusqu'à son torse. Sa propre peau était tiède. C'était déjà ça. Tiède et lisse, mais d'une tiédeur semblable à elle d'un malade.  
Ses doigts passèrent plusieurs fois sur la zone en question, cherchant la blessure.  
_Rien._  
Il n'y avait rien qu'une surface lisse et satinée sous laquelle roulait les côtes. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devait un avoir une plaie, ou, à défaut, une cicatrice. L'épée l'avait traversée comme si elle eut été faite de beurre, et la sensation de froid et de déchirement était encore bien incrustée en elle.  
Une vague de nausée la submergea, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps, luttant contre les remontées acides qui lui labouraient l'estomac.  
Les morts n'était-il pas supposés être exemptés de souffrance dès le commencement? Dès qu'ils passaient de l'autre côté? Mais elle avait mal, et elle avait froid, le bruit de son propre sang courant dans ses veines l'étourdissait, et sa bouche semblait pleine d'acide. Le sol était si lisse qu'il lui écorchait la peau à chaque frottement. Elle était fatiguée, assoiffée, frigorifiée, et elle avait faim, par dessus le marché. Et elle était seule, seule, seule, si seule, et elle le ressentait presque jusque dans sa chair. Toutes ces choses dont souffraient les vivants, et dont elle avait pensée qu'elle serait débarassée..  
Elle était morte, et elle voulait Thorïn.  
Il saurait la réchauffer, lui. Il la soulèverait dans ses bras et l'installerait confortablement contre son torse et lui ferait oublier le froid. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir qu'il meure afin de la rejoindre, et elle ne voulait pas ça.  
Peut-être que si elle ne bougeait pas et qu'elle restait dans cette position suffisamment longtemps, elle finirait pas se dissoudre. C'était ce qui arrivaient aux âmes, n'est-ce pas? La disparition dans le néant. Elle était déjà dans le noir, de toute façon. Elle aurait très bien pu n'être qu'un esprit, si les sensations ne lui avaient pas rappelées qu'elle avait encore, apparemment, une enveloppe charnelle. Dont elle se serait bien passée, parce que les morts ne sont plus censés souffrir, en théorie.  
Peut-être que c'était sa punition. Peut-être qu'elle était en Enfer.  
_Mahal._  
Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?  
D'accord, mourir avait été sa propre décision, un peu précipité, certes, mais quand même. C'était un sacrifice héroïque. Un peu sale et très sanglant et effroyablement douloureux, mais héroïque tout de même. N'était-il pas censé y avoir un genre de paradis, de champs élyséens ou quelque chose comme cela? Parce que si c'était le cas, soit elle ne les méritait pas, ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle elle restait par terre à grelotter, à poil pour couronner le tout, au lieu d'être en train de s'empiffrer au banquet perpétuel, soit les Cavernes de Mandos étaient juste un énorme attrape-touriste.  
Dans les deux cas, elle était bien attrapée.  
_Stupide. Stupide Hobbite.  
_Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir correctement à Thorïn. Ni même de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.  
Il faut dire que la douleur l'empêchait certes de penser clairement, mais elle était en train. Elle était en train de le lui dire.  
_Je t'..._  
Et puis plus rien.  
Le trou.  
Coupée au milieu de sa phrase. Ça avait déjà mis suffisamment de temps à sortir, et voilà qu'en fin de compte elle n'arrivait même pas à aller jusqu'au bout.  
C'était...injuste.  
Elle avait envie de hurler. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, mais sèchaient sur ses joues, et le sel la brûlait. Elle avait l'impression que le froid était en train de figer des plaques de givre sur son visage, et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.  
Est-ce qu'elle était condamnée à rester ici pour terminer de pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versé de son vivant? Pour ce qui était, avait été, aurait pu être et ne serait jamais? Ça prendrait sûrement l'éternité. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas tout son temps devant elle, à présent.

Sigrid prétendait que les âmes décédées devenaient des anges ailés qui revenaient veiller sur les vivants.  
Est-ce qu'elle aussi allait se retrouver avec des ailes qui allaient jaillir de ses omoplates? Ce devait certainement être affreusement douloureux. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne décelait aucune douleur ou excroissance suspecte ou craquement annonçant une quelconque modification de son anatomie.  
Les questions tourbillonnaient sans fin sous son crâne, dans une cacophonie effrayante qui allait crescendo.  
Bilbo ramena ses genoux contre son front pour essayer de se réchauffer. Son dos s'étira douloureusement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir tout haut.  
_Bon._  
Au moins, elle avait toujours une voix. Que se passerait-il si elle tentait d'appeler à l'aide? Est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait?  
Puis elle se rappela sa nudité.  
Tout compte fait, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Si elle attirait l'âme de quelqu'un qu'elle avait tué? Si c'était...Alfrid, ou pire, le Maître ou l'Espion ou l'Homme aux yeux porcins qui avait acheté son pucelage pour de la drogue et qu'elle avait éventré comme un cochon?  
Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa tête pour tenter d'atténuer la pression.  
Derrière son oreille, ses doigts tremblants ne trouvèrent rien. La tresse de Thorïn et la perle qui y était accrochée avaient disparues. Elle n'avait plus rien de lui que des souvenirs confus, désormais, qui persistaient à tenter de s'évader sournoisement de sa mémoire bien qu'elle s'y accroche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ses larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle, et elle se recroquevilla, secouée de sanglots hystériques.  
Peut-être que Thorïn lui en voulait. Peut-être qu'il la regrettait. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà remplacée.  
Ça la tuait, de ne pas savoir.  
Enfin, façon de parler.  
Elle pleura. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression de n'être plus que larmes que le sol buvait tout en restant perpétuellement sec.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main lui caresser les cheveux, et elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, espérant que c'était Thorïn, qu'il était venu pour elle, qu'il allait l'enmener loin de cet horrible endroit...  
\- Bilbo, mon enfant...  
Ouais. Définitivement pas Thorïn. Même castré, il n'aurait pas cette voix-là.  
Au moins, les doigts fins qui passaient sur son cuir chevelu faisaient des merveilles. La pression sous son crâne s'apaisa peu à peu.  
\- Bilbo, répéta la voix, et elle se recroquevilla encore plus, espérant disparaître dans le sol, les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête se dressant tout seuls sur sa nuque. Il faut ouvrir les yeux...  
Les avait-elle vraiment maintenus fermés tout ce temps? Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.  
La Hobbite se sentit soulevée entre des bras fins mais fermes, enveloppée dans une étreinte chaude et douce. Le froid avait presque disparu, et elle se sentait bien. Elle se laissa aller doucement, la tête dans les nuages. Voilà. Il suffisait juste d'attendre. Elle n'allait pas partir toute seule. Peut-être que Sigrid avait raison. Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment des anges.  
\- Maman, réveille-toi! Pourquoi tu dors?  
_Maman._  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore?  
Elle aimait cette petite voix, en tout cas. Ça lui rappelait Kili. En un peu plus enfantin, peut-être, parce que le gosse avait dû grandir un peu plus vite que prévu pour ne pas finir dans l'estomac des rats.  
Les rats.  
Elle était morte à Erebor. Les rats allaient ou avaient déjà mangé son cadavre. Thorïn n'allait pas laisser faire ça, tout de même?  
\- Maman!

Dans un sursaut de panique, Bilbo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et la lumière entra soudain à flot, presque douloureuse sur ses pupilles. Le monde n'était pas noir. Le monde était blanc, brumeux et doux. Comme l'intérieur d'un nuage, en fait.  
Elle se retrouva face à une paire d'iris couleur de saphir étrangement familiers. Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.  
_Thorïn._  
Mais ce n'était pas Thorïn. C'était un enfant, un petit garçon vêtu de blanc, peut-être un peu plus jeune que Kili, qui lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait peur, de le savoir, réalisait-elle, un sentiment oppressant qui semblait prendre un certain plaisir à piétiner son estomac.  
_Maman._  
Le garçon ressemblait à Thorïn de façon frappante, et son héritage Nain était clairement visible. Une touffe de boucles épaisses d'un noir de corbeau, un léger friselis sombre et velouté à l'angle des mâchoires, et deux grands yeux bleus. Le nez était indubitablement celui de Thorïn, en moins acéré, peut-être. Il avait également son grand front et ses sourcils boudeurs.  
Bilbo sentit sa gorge s'assècher brutalement.  
Elle se retrouva brusquement prisonnière d'une étreinte maladroite de gamin, plutôt inattendue et pleine de bonnes intentions. Par réflexe, elle referma ses bras autour du petit corps chaud pressé contre le sien.  
Depuis quand portait-elle des vêtements d'ailleurs? Pas que ça la gêne, plutôt le contraire, en fait, mais on aurait dit que la tunique blanche était apparue toute seule. _Magie._  
Pas bon, ça.  
Mais l'enfant était bien réel et palpable. Si c'était une illusion jouée par son cerveau confus, c'était fichtrement bien fait.  
\- Je suis content que tu sois réveillée, Maman, dit-il, sa petite voix étouffée contre le ventre de la Hobbite.  
C'était plutôt désemparant. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas, ce gosse.  
Pourtant...  
\- Je suis contente, moi aussi, bredouilla-t-elle, histoire de dire quelque chose.  
Enfin, elle supposait.  
Elle s'enhardit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils étaient soyeux et glissaient comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. Comme ceux de Thorïn.  
Oh, Mahal. Était-ce possible?  
Il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'enfant. Ses entrailles étaient aussi fertiles que le désert du Harad. Mais elle connaissait le mécanisme de fabrication, et elle devait bien reconnaître que Thorïn et elle...  
Enfin quand même, ce n'était pas possible, elle l'aurait su, il y avait des signes.  
Et s'il était là, elle le savait, cela signifiait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son enfant, si c'était bien le sien, ce magnifique petit garçon, était mort. Et pour preuve, elle-même l'était.  
Le gamin leva vers elle deux grandes prunelles céruléennes.  
\- J'ai eu très peur, Maman, gazouilla-t-il.  
Sous bout des doigts, elle remit en place une mèche ténébreuse, dévoilant une petite oreille pointue de Hobbit, et ça la fit sourire malgré elle.  
Il était _parfait_, ce petit. Parfait dans les moindres détails.  
Comme s'il avait pris le meilleur de Thorïn, et ses quelques traits physiques à elle qui n'étaient pas trop mal. La fossette qui se creusait sur sa joue lorsqu'il souriait, par exemple.  
_Mon bébé. Mon magnifique, précieux bébé._  
Qui ne naîtrait jamais. Mort avant même d'exister. Qu'avait-elle fait?

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser repartir, arracher de ses ongles les yeux de ceux qui s'en prendraient à lui, et ce sentiment grandissait peu à peu en elle comme le rugissement d'un fauve.  
\- Il a besoin d'un nom, dit la voix douce, la première à avoir parlé, dont elle avait complètement oublié la présence, submergée par la vague d'amour incompréhensible qu'elle ressentait soudain pour le petit être fragile qui s'accrochait à elle comme une moule à un rocher.  
C'était une jeune femme vêtue simplement de voiles verts ondoyant autour de ses formes voluptueuses, plus grande qu'une femme des hommes, une couronne de fleurs retenant ses lourdes boucles dorées. Ses yeux couleur d'émeraude avaient des reflets mordorés qui les faisaient ressortir, étincelants, sur sa peau bronzée. Leur forme en amande faisait ressortir ses joues rondes comme des pommes et ses hautes pommettes.  
Elle avait l'air douce, et ses mains l'étaient sans aucun doute, Bilbo en ressentant encore la sensation, mais il y avait chez elle quelque chose de dangereux. À l'image de ses oreilles effilées.  
Bilbo avala sa salive.  
\- Il...il n'en a pas?  
La femme sourit tristement, et ses iris changeants se colorèrent d'un triste vert mousse.  
\- Il n'a jamais vécu pour être nommé.  
Bilbo serra instinctivement le petit garçon plus fort contre elle.  
\- Il était en moi, statua-elle d'une voix sourde, espérant que la douleur se dissiperait si elle le disait intelligiblement. Je l'ai tué, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle se souvint de la sensation froide de l'acier plongeant dans ses entrailles, ravageant son sternum, et elle eut soudain très froid.  
Thorïn ne connaîtrait jamais son fils, parce qu'elle l'avait tué elle-même sans le savoir. Infanticide, voilà ce qu'elle était. Le crime le plus abominable qui puisse être commis dans la culture naine.  
Thorïn ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il allait la renier, ne voudrait jamais la revoir, et allait laisser pourrit son cadavre à l'air libre, et les corbeaux et les rats allaient lui manger les yeux. Elle était déjà une mère monstrueuse, avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'en devenir une.  
\- Paix, enfant, dit la femme en levant une main apaisante. Tu ne pouvais savoir.  
Ouais. Comme si ça la faisait se sentir mieux. Ça n'était même pas une excuse.  
\- C'est son père qui devrait lui donner un nom.  
Dans la culture naine, le père donnait son véritable nom, son nom secret à l'enfant, et par ce geste le reconnaissait comme sien. Mais qu'en était-il d'un gosse mort avant même d'avoir existé? Restait-il sans nom, et donc incomplet, pour l'éternité? Et puis, quand bien même, est-ce que Thorïn voudrait vraiment revendiquer un bâtard qui n'était même pas un Nain pur sang? Lui qui avait eu l'air presque soulagé qu'elle lui avoue sa jusque-là certaine stérilité?  
Elle ne savait pas. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de savoir.  
Néanmoins, cet enfant ne pouvait rester sans nom. Et puis, il était à moitié Hobbit, alors sans doute que la situation était différente.  
\- Thraïn, décida-t-elle.  
C'était le nom du père de Thorïn, et franchement, Bilbo n'avait pas d'autre idée en tête. Elle espérait juste que c'était approprié. Ça ne sonnait pas mal, en tout cas.  
Elle ébouriffa les boucles noires de l'enfant.  
\- Ça te plaît, Mimûn? s'enquit-elle en butant sur les syllabes.  
Mahal, ce sourire. Elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il pleure. Ça aurait fait moins mal.  
La femme en vert hocha la tête d'approbation, et Bilbo lui coula un regard de biais.  
\- Pourquoi je suis ici? questionna-t-elle avec précaution. C'est pas les Cavernes de Mandos, je crois.  
Elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme, mais si c'était, comme elle le soupçonnait, un être supérieur, mieux valait sans doute ne pas l'offenser.  
Le sourire se fit plus doux.  
\- Tu es ici pour guérir, dit-elle.  
Bilbo pouffa cyniquement.  
Elle en avait de bonnes, celle-là.  
\- Je suis morte, répondit sèchement la Hobbite. On guérit difficilement de ça.  
La dame considéra négligemment un lambeau de brume, puis soupira.  
\- Mais les blessures de l'âme peuvent être soignées.  
Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Toutefois, tu as raison sur un point, enfant. Ceci n'est pas les Cavernes de Mandos, car seuls les morts peuvent y accèder.  
La femme en vert s'agenouilla jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient au niveau des yeux de la Hobbite.  
\- Il semble que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne ne puisse accepter de te voir partir, et il semble qu'il ne soit pas le seul. La question, enfant, se pose si toi, tu veux retourner vers eux.  
\- Je peux faire ça? s'étonna la Hobbite, abasourdie et peinant à assimiler l'information.  
\- Quand le temps sera venu, oui, dit la femme.  
Elle tendit une main délicate vers la Hobbite.  
\- Mais tout d'abord, il y a tant de choses à faire...

**voilà ;)  
j'ai bien mérité une review, non?**


	41. Chapter 41

**La rentrée s'est bien passée?**

**Le season finale d'Hannibal m'a achevée. Hannigram est canon, les gens *confettis*! Mais je me sens tellement triste pour Francis et Reba...RICHARD! SI TU N'AS PAS UN EMMY AWARD, JE FAIT EXPLOSER L'ACADEMIE!**

**Câlin de Kili à qui me trouve la référence aux Visiteurs dans ce chapitre!**

**Kyra MB: merci ;) contente de t'avoir fait rire!  
Abi chan fiction fan: ça va? pas trop secouée? XD  
**

Chapitre 41

_Call all your friends  
Tell them I'm never coming back  
'Cause this is the end  
Pretend that you want it, don't react_

_The damage is done_  
_The police are coming too slow now_  
_I would have died_  
_I would have loved you all my life_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_

_Where have you gone?_  
_The beach is so cold in winter here_  
_And where have I gone?_  
_I wake in Montauk with you near_

_Remember the day_  
_'Cause this is what dreams should always be_  
_I just want to stay_  
_I just want to keep this dream in me_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory_

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
_All the best of what we've done is yet to come_  
_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
_Just remember who I am in the morning_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory_

_Ryan Star, "Loosing your memory"_

Oïn était un guérisseur vraiment très consciencieux. Sourd, certes, mais bien plus compétent et efficace que la plupart de ses confrères plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi il était le seul en qui Thorïn avait confiance pour s'occuper de Bilbo.  
Le temps passait, et la Hobbite, bien que montrant tous les signes de la vie, ne se réveillait pas. Son coeur battait, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses respirations régulières, ses paupières frémissaient comme si elle rêvait, et parfois, son petit visage se crispait, mais elle restait aussi inerte qu'un cadavre.  
Thorïn s'occupait d'elle lui-même, la lavant, lui ouvrant la bouche pour la forcer à avaler les aliments réduits à l'état liquide qu'Oïn préparait, la serrant dans ses bras la nuit, espérant qu'au matin, lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, elle serait éveillée, ce qui n'était jamais le cas. Il lui lisait des histoires, sans savoir si elle l'entendait, lui tenait la main pendant des heures, sans penser à rien, la tête vide.  
Nénmoins, il était le Roi, et il ne pouvait pas non plus négliger les devoirs qui lui incombaient.  
L'assainissement des bas-fonds se faisait relativement plus facilement que prévu, principalement parce que la plupart des malheureux qui y vivaient s'étaient précipités au dehors dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion et n'étaient jamais retournés à l'intérieur. Des quartiers entiers de bidonvilles avaient été rasés, et toute la population des Orcs qui en sillonnait autrefois les rues crasseuses avait été décimée, à l'image de celle des rats contre qui se livrait une guerre sans merci. Nori, Dwalïn et Frerïn avaient mis la main sur les principaux réseaux de trafic de drogue et s'employaient à présent à en réduire l'influence et les consommations. On commençait même à reconstruire en pierre, et à sécuriser les anciens tunnels miniers pour éviter tout éboulement.  
Il faut dire qu'il y avait les moyens pour ça. Thorïn, dès qu'il avait eu l'esprit assez clair pour émettre une pensée cohérente ne le ramenant pas à Bilbo, avait ouvert le trésor et distribué sans compter une partie de son contenu, qui pouvait sembler infime par rapport à la quantité d'or amassée, mais qui restait bien plus que conséquente.  
Il était assez fier de son initiative. Peut-être que Bilbo serait fière, elle aussi. Et puis, il avait bien trop vu Thròr se noyer dans la contemplation de ses richesses pour que ça lui serve de leçon.  
_Durïn est brave, Durïn est beau, Durïn est bien généreux, et Durïn par-ci, et Durïn par là._  
Durïn est _malheureux_, avait-il envie de crier. Mais il ne se risquerait pas à le à raconter à qui que ce soit, parce qu'un Roi se devait d'être fort. C'était ainsi.  
Bard, par exemple, n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était installé dans les ruines de Dale avec ses hommes, et avait commencé à restaurer la cité avec l'aide des Hommes du Gondor. L'ancien batelier s'entendait en fait plutôt bien avec Denethor et Halbarad séparément, constituant ainsi un tampon fort efficace entre les eux. Il était probable que dans quelques années, la cité de Girion serait aussi brillante que par le passé, avec bien sûr l'aide d'un peu d'or Nain.  
Thranduil, quand à lui, après avoir obtenu ses foutues pierres précieuses, avait repris le chemin de sa forêt sans demander son reste. Bon débarras.  
Smaug avait disparu quelques temps avec les dépouilles de sa femme et de ses enfants, avant de réapparaître et de s'installer d'office sur le trésor, trônant comme un pacha sur les piles d'or, et sifflant en direction de quiconque serait tenté de se servir sans autorisation.  
Quand à la Dame Galadriel, elle avait réparti ses hommes entre les différents champs d'activité, et passait son temps en compagnie de Gandalf à faire on ne savait trop quoi. Certainement de longues discussions philosophiques portant sur des sujets inaccessibles au commun des mortels.  
Dìs et les enfants n'arriveraient pas tout de suite, en même temps que le reste de la population d'Ered Luin qui souhaiterait se réinstaller à Erebor. Il valait mieux attendre que la Montagne soit redevenue vivable, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas. D'autant que Thorïn n'avait pas été très précis sur le sort de Bilbo dans ses messages. Il avait juste précisé qu'elle avait été blessée et se reposait. Ce qui n'était, somme toutes, qu'une demie-vérité.  
Et pendant tout ce temps, Bilbo dormait toujours, enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même et complètement insensible au monde qui l'entourait.  
Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement frustrant.

Le sang de dragon accomplissait des miracles.  
La cicatrice sur son ventre n'était plus à présent qu'une épaisse ligne irrégulière complètement refermée, et bien que Thorïn n'en fut pas sûr, même celles qui étaient plus anciennes, comme celle qui lui traversait la figure de part en part, semblait s'estomper lentement. Elle avait repris un peu de couleur et ses cheveux continuaient de pousser.  
Smaug l'avait dit. Ce pouvait être long.  
Thorïn ne remercierait jamais assez le Créateur de lui avoir providentiellement conservé sa mère, qui pouvait se charger de la Hobbite quand il était accaparé par ses devoirs royaux et qu'Oïn ne pouvait être présent. Le vieux guérisseur avait assez de travail comme cela, entre Bilbo qui se montrait peu coopérative à l'idée de revenir parmis les vivants, et Bofur qui avait dû subir, en fin de compte, l'amputation totale du bras jusqu'à l'épaule, et passait son temps à râler, ayant toutes les difficultés du monde à rester couché sans rien faire. Oïn était donc sur les nerfs, et marmottait dans sa barbe plus qu'à l'ordinaire, d'autant plus qu'apparemment, Gloïn se languissait de sa femme et de son fils et n'en faisait pas mystère, au point que c'en devenait lassant.  
Le vieux Nain défit les lacets de la chemise de nuit de la Hobbite pour inspecter la cicatrice, et ce qu'il vit le satisfit visiblement. Mais son expression retomba presque aussitôt alors qu'il tâtait des doigts l'abdomen de sa patiente inconsciente.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit Thorïn, inquiet.  
Oïn le regarda fixement.  
\- Vous allez devoir être franc avec moi, finit-il par dire de son ton formel de médecin. Était-elle votre maîtresse, oui ou non?  
\- Oui, admit le Roi avec réticence.  
Il ne voyait pas trop en quoi l'information était était importante. Maintenant que le commun des mortels savait qu'il était Durïn réincarné, Bilbo serait passée pour sa maîtresse quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas été.  
\- Depuis combien de temps?  
\- La tentative d'assassinat sur Fili et Kili.  
Ç'avait été ce soir-là. Ça lui semblait encore être arrivé hier. Elle avait été terrifiée et inexpérimentée, peut-être encore plus que dans sa première vie, la nuit où elle s'était donnée à lui, vierge, sous les étoiles du Kheled Zarâm.  
Oïn hocha la tête.  
\- Je suppose que des félicitations sont à l'ordre, lâcha-t-il. Elle est enceinte.  
Thorïn en resta sans voix.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Elle l'avait dit elle-même.  
Elle en était convaincue.  
\- Enceinte?  
Il avait besoin de la confirmation. Besoin de l'entendre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
\- Oh, pas de beaucoup, confirma le guérisseur. Je dirais deux ou trois mois. Ça ne se voit presque pas, je doute qu'elle l'ai su elle-même.  
Le Roi Nain fut forcé de s'assoir avant que ses genoux ne se mettent eux-même hors-service.  
\- Elle était convaincue d'être stérile, murmura-t-il.  
Mais c'était sans compter, sans doute, sur la fertilité légendaire des Hobbits.  
\- L'enfant vit, par je ne sais quel miracle, acheva le guérisseur. Il va nous falloir redoubler de précautions.  
Visiblement, la perspective de cette charge de travail en plus ne l'enchantait guère. Oïn rassembla ses affaires, les fourra dans sa sacoche d'apothicaire, et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
\- Je vais voir si je peux trouver une sage-femme pour la surveiller, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. À défaut, votre mère fera bien l'affaire.  
Thorïn grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea contre la Hobbite inconsciente, la tête soutenue sur un coude, et lui caressa doucement le ventre, ses doigts traçant des arabesques hasardeuses sur la peau chaude. Effectivement, son abdomen était un peu bombé, assez pour que ça se remarque.  
Il allait être père à nouveau. La sensation n'était pas nouvelle, mais il la redécouvrait avec plaisir.  
Là, à l'intérieur, se trouvait un petit coeur qui battait, une petite vie toute neuve, qui dans quelques mois ferait son apparition au grand jour. Et sa mère ne serait peut-être même pas présente pour l'accueillir. Pouvait-elle vraiment donner naissance à un enfant tout en étant inconsciente, sans mettre en danger sa propre vie et celle du bébé? C'était déjà suffisamment difficile en temps normal...  
La perspective de la perdre en couches, sans qu'elle se soit jamais réveillée, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais su pourquoi elle mourait, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais connu son enfant, était terrifiante.  
Thorïn embrassa la Hobbite sur la tempe et posa sa main à plat sur son ventre, doigts écartés, sentant le léger relief sous sa paume. Dans quelques mois, il pourrait peut-être sentir l'enfant bouger en elle, et rien que l'idée le remplissait de joie.  
\- Adâd est très impatient de te rencontrer, Givashel, murmura-t-il.  
Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un jeu de la lumière, mais il aurait juré que Bilbo souriait dans son sommeil.

* * *

_L'Être se réveille avec la lumière._  
_Il y en a trop et c'et désagréable._  
_Ce n'est pas une lumière douce et chaude._  
_Non._  
_Froide._  
_Métallique._  
_L'Être est surplombé par un grand oeil rond et blanc étincelant fixé sur le ciel nocturne._  
_C'est un Être neuf, nu et pur._  
_Elle, parce qu'elle sait d'instinct être une Elle, ne sait pas ce qu'elle est ni pourquoi elle est ni où elle est._  
_Elle sait qu'elle est, et ça lui suffit pour le moment._  
_Pourtant, elle a l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose._  
_Quelque chose d'important._  
_Elle déplie ses mains._  
_Cinq doigts._  
_La peau pure, lisse et sans tache._  
_Pourquoi donc se demande-t-elle pourquoi il devrait y avoir quelque chose en plus?_  
_Des marques?_  
_L'Être déplie ses jambes, s'étirant paresseusement, et se met debout._  
_Elle a froid._  
_Elle ne sait pas où elle est, ni qui l'a placée là, et elle a peur._  
_C'est nouveau pour l'Être, et pourtant, elle a l'impression, encore, de l'avoir déjà ressentie._  
_Le lieu est familier._  
_Elle ne le reconnait pas, et pourtant, elle est déjà venue ici._  
_Les alentours bruissent. Elle ne se rappelle pas de ces sons._  
_La nuit, elle sait que c'était la nuit, mais pas comment elle en est venue à le savoir, est sombre, et pourtant elle voit, comme en plein jour, les ombres bouger comme si elles eussent été vivantes._  
_C'est effrayant._  
_Peur._  
_Ça s'appelle de la Peur, ce sentiment de malaise._  
_L'Être se laisse retomber au sol, se recroqueville sur elle-même, les bras autour de la tête, et attend sans regarder ni entendre._  
_Elle ne sait pas qui, ni quoi._  
_Juste qu'elle doit attendre, et que quelqu'un ou quelque chose va venir pour elle._  
_Elle ne saura jamais combien de temps elle a attendu, mais quand elle ose regarder à nouveau, il est là._  
_Il est venu._  
_Un autre Être, différent d'elle, dur quand elle est douce, fort quand elle est faible._  
_Et elle sait qu'il l'a attendue, elle, autant qu'elle l'a attendu, lui._  
_Il est ce pourquoi elle est là._  
_Ce pourquoi elle est._  
_Et il la regarde comme si elle était une merveille, un trésor longtemps cherché._  
_Sa main est rude mais rassurante, son toucher délicat, son étreinte chaude et puissante. Dans ses bras, elle se sent bien. À sa place._  
_La Peur disparaît._  
_Il lui donne beaucoup de noms, dans sa langue à lui qu'elle ne comprend pas._  
... Azyungâl Ghivashel Âmralimê Kidhuzel Sanûrzud Mizimel Hôfukinh Kurdûnuh Men Kala...  
Melhekhinh.  
_L'Être est, somme toute, un nouveau-né, mais il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui demande dans son langage guttural et pourtant si doux à ses oreilles._  
Menu lananubukhs men?  
_Parce qu'elle connait déjà, quelque part, la réponse._  
Oui.  
_Elle a été créée pour cela, ils sont deux et un et leurs corps se rejoignent, se confondent, se retrouvent, sous les étoiles, la couronne des sept étoiles qui se reflète dans les eaux noires et glacées du lac. Kheled Zâram, voilà le nom qu'ils lui ont donné ensemble, et c'est son nom à lui qu'elle crie vers la voûte étoilée alors qu'elle a l'impression de mourir pour renaître entre ses bras._  
Durïn.

* * *

Bilbo ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et que la lumière s'irisa dans les larmes restées accrochées dans ses cils.  
La dame l'observait avec sollicitude, ses iris mousseux reflétant non pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion, ce qui n'était pas, en soi, la même chose. _Yavanna_ était son nom, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit explicitement, Bilbo s'en était douté dès le début.  
Thraïn dormait, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, ses longs cils noirs abaissés comme dessinés à l'encre sur sa peau pâle, les sourcils légèrement froncés en une expression sérieuse héritée sans aucun doute de son géniteur. Bilbo lui caressa machinalement les cheveux, une bouffée d'affection remontant en elle brusquement.  
Thraïn n'était pas son premier enfant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Leurs noms, leurs visages...rien que des étincelles brumeuses au milieu d'un maelström de souvenirs fugitifs. C'était donc à la fois nouveau et ancien, une lente redécouverte. Et ce n'était pas facile.  
Elle était née, elle avait vécu, elle avait aimé, et elle était morte, et plongée dans le néant, flottant, ni spectre, ni être de chair et de sang, entre deux mondes disctints, avant de refaire surface, de naître, de vivre, d'aimer et de mourir à nouveau. Et pendant ce temps, Thorïn, ou Durïn, ou n'importe quel autre nom qu'il avait pu porter, l'avait attendue et attendue et attendue, errant à sa recherche et ne la trouvant jamais. Pendant si longtemps...  
Cherchée, mais pas trouvée, parce qu'elle n'était pas là.  
\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien dit?  
Elle se sentait un peu trahie, à vrai dire. Thorïn savait, depuis le début, et n'avait jamais rien dit, jamais rien laissé entendre.  
Yavanna soupira.  
\- Comment aurais-tu réagi?  
Vu sous cette angle-là...  
_Salut, tu es la réincarnation de mon Unique perdue, on est ensemble depuis des siècles!_  
Un peu facile.  
Elle lui aurait probablement mis un bon coup de pied à l'entrejambe, et ça se serait arrêté là.  
\- Durïn, poursuivit Yavanna, veut être aimé pour ce qu'il est. C'est pour cela que je t'ai créée. Tu ne savais pas, et pourtant, tu es quand même tombée amoureuse de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.  
Bilbo se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit.  
Jamais. Pas une seule fois. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment.  
_Stupide petite fille._  
Elle retint un sanglot étranglé.  
\- Il a attendu pendant tellement longtemps...  
Et elle, en quelques secondes, l'espace d'une impulsion irréfléchie, elle réduisait à néant quelques mois qu'il avait dû vivre dans l'euphorie la plus totale.  
_Oh, Thorïn..._  
Bilbo caressa le léger duvet noir qui courait à l'angle de la mâchoire de son fils.  
Quelque part, chez les vivants, il devait être en train de grandir en elle, et elle ne le voyait pas, ne le ressentait pas. Elle ne savait pas où exactement il en était. Le temps ne passait pas de la même façon dans le monde physique que dans l'au-delà. Mais certainement que Thorïn regardait son ventre s'enfler, sentait l'enfant gigoter sous sa main. Peut-être qu'il posait son oreille contre sa peau pour entendre leurs deux coeurs battre à l'unisson.  
Elle lui demanderait comment c'était.  
Thraïn s'étira, ronronnant comme un chaton, ouvrant deux grands yeux bleus innocents. Elle le chatouilla sous les côtes, et il gigota comme une anguille pour lui échapper, son rire explosant comme des dizaines de grelots d'argent.  
Oui, elle demanderait à Thorïn.  
Mais pour l'instant, elle profitait de son bébé qui n'en était plus ou pas encore vraiment un, et qui, lorsqu'il naîtrait véritablement, pour le première fois, ne se rappellerait pas d'elle.  
Bilbo, elle, se souviendrait.

* * *

Les prisons d'Erebor se situaient en dessous du palais, dans les derniers étages aménagés. De fait, plus bas que ça, c'était les vieux tunnels miniers dans lesquels personne ne s'aventurait jamais, et la Fosse.  
Thorïn frissonna.  
Ce n'était pas tant le froid que la pensée du charnier qui lui gelait la moelle des os. On avait récemment commencé à le vider afin de donner à ses infortunés locataires une sépulture décente, et le nombre de cadavres qui s'y trouvaient suffisait à donner la nausée, sans parler de l'odeur de chair en putréfaction qui s'en dégageait. Il y en avait tellement, accumulés les uns sur les autres depuis des décennies, que toute identification, et même reconstitution des corps, était impossible. À ce titre, Thraïn, Thròr et Vili faisaient sûrement partie des ossements éparpillés, mais les chances de les récupérer s'avéraient bien minces. À l'idée que Bilbo y ait un jour été laissée pour morte, ou même que Nori, pour assurer sa subsistance, en ait été réduit à y descendre régulièrement pour dépouiller les morts, le Roi sous la Montagne avait envie de vomir.  
Toutefois, ce n'était pas dans la Fosse, Mahal soit loué, que ses pas le conduisaient en ce moment, mais bien vers les cachots. Quoique l'endroit ne soit pas beaucoup plus attirant. La mort y était tout aussi présente lorsqu'on les avait vidé, et il avait été rare d'y trouver des occupants vivants en un seul morceaux. La plupart n'avait pas survécu à leur libération. Ils avaient attendu, avaient revu la lumière, la plupart pour la première fois de leur vie, et, d'émotion, le coeur avait lâché. Pour certains, devenus des fantômes palpables, c'était sans doute mieux.  
Pour l'instant, les cachots ne contenaient plus qu'un seul locataire en résidence forcée, qui risquait fort bien de ne pas faire long feu, qui plus était. Pas que ce fut non plus une grosse perte.  
Thorïn remonta le long des cellules vides, trous béants grillagés de fer seulement éclairés de minces torches qu'un seul courant d'air pouvait souffler, et s'arrêta devant la seule porte encore gardée. Il adressa un signe de tête à un des deux soldats, qui déverrouilla le battant bardé de métal, tandis que son collègue décrochait une des torches du mur, avant de la raccrocher à l'intérieur de la cellule.  
Il s'avança et fit signe aux gardes de refermer la porte. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait quoi que ce soit.

Le Roi Nain laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre tremblotante.  
La pièce était divisée en deux par une épaisse grille de fer. D'un côté, un siège de bois affreusement inconfortable, sur lequel il s'assit, et de l'autre, le prisonnier enchaîné au mur par les pieds.  
Sans sa barbe et ses cheveux, rasés de près, Daìn semblait un tout autre Nain, bien plus jeune et bien moins intimidant. Le duvet qui repoussait sur sa mâchoire dévoilait un menton fuyant, et son nez cassé par Dwalïn avait une drôle d'inclinaison.  
\- Tu es venu te réjouir de ma déchéance, cousin? croassa-t-il sans le regarder.  
Thorïn refusa de répondre à la provocation.  
\- Les gardes le font, continua Daìn, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ils ont composé une jolie chanson, tu sais.  
Ah oui. La chanson. Elle s'était répandue dans Erebor comme une traînée de poudre, même si l'Usurpateur déchu ne devait pas le savoir. Thorïn soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance de Bofur qui ne décolèrait pas de la perte de son bras, parce que c'était bien son style, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver.  
\- Et on lui pèlera le jonc, comme au bourgmestre d'Esgaroth, se mit soudain à braîller Daìn, cognant ses fers l'un contre l'autre, sa voix éraillée résonnant désagréablement sur les murs de pierre de la cellule exigüe. Qu'on a pendu un beau matin! Qu'on a pendu, avec ses tripes!  
Il gueula la dernière stance, et sa voix monta d'un cran dans les aigus, avant de se calmer aussitôt  
\- Je n'apprécie guère leur sens de l'humour, grinça-t-il pour conclure. Ils chanteraient sur un autre ton s'il n'y avait pas ces fers.  
\- La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, est uniquement que je l'autorise, dit calmement Thorïn. Alors je te conseille de surveiller ta langue.  
Daìn montra les dents.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'épargner de toutes façon, pointa le traître.  
Le Roi sous la Montagne lui renvoya son plus beau sourire carnassier.  
\- Non, ronronna-t-il avec délectation, mais je peux décider de te faire torturer avant ton exécution, ou pas.  
Il se pencha vers la grille, histoire de bien se faire entendre.  
\- Nous avons trouvé dans tes affaires quelques...outils, sussura-t-il, que je serais bien tenté d'essayer.  
Daìn se dégonfla de manière très visible, et toute sa belle assurance s'envola d'un seul coup. Il se tassa légèrement contre le mur de sa cellule.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? questionna-t-il d'un ton rogue.  
Thorïn le considéra sans aucune pitié. Cette loque n'en méritait pas. Et pourtant...  
\- Comprendre, dit-il.  
Oui, comprendre. Comprendre comment on devenait un monstre.  
\- Tu ne devines pas, Durïn? siffla haineusement le prisonnier. C'est à cause de _toi_.  
Devant l'absence de réaction de Thorïn, il se fit plus hargneux encore.  
\- Je me rappelle, quand un corbeau est arrivé aux Monts de Fer, annonçant que Durïn s'était réveillé à Erebor. Et devinez chez qui? Ce cher cousin Thorïn, cracha-t-il. Ils étaient tous tellement _heureux_. Même mon propre père aurait donné n'importe quoi pour t'avoir pour fils.  
Il eut un petit rire sans joie désagréablement crissant.  
\- J'étais l'héritier d'un royaume, et du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus rien. Juste un simple seigneur Nain devant allégeance à un Roi qui n'avait fait que naître pour mériter son titre.  
Thorïn changea imperceptiblement de position, mal à l'aise. Daìn ricana.  
\- Tu étais tellement arrogant, à l'époque, tellement sûr de toi...et ils étaient tous à tes pieds. Et moi aussi, j'aurais dû ramper et te lécher les chausses.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Je me suis juré que ce serait toi qui ramperait, Thorïn. Et j'ai réussi, pas vrai? Je t'ai pris ta famille, je t'ai pris ta Montagne...  
Il se lécha les lèvres.  
\- Et j'ai pris ta femme, aussi.  
Thorïn serra les poings. Il n'avait plus qu'un envie, et c'était d'attraper cette larve par ce qui lui restait de cheveux et de lui écraser le visage contre le mur de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu viens me faire la conversation, en fait. Tu t'ennuies parce qu'elle est plus là pour réchauffer ton lit?  
Il y avait une limite à ce que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne pouvait supporter, et Daìn était en train de piétiner allègrement dessus, tel un funambuliste maladroit. Qu'il insulte Bilbo, et le Roi Nain, que Mahal lui pardonne, ne répondait plus de rien.  
L'Usurpateur se gratta la tête.  
\- J'aurais dû tous les tuer quand j'ai envahi la Comté, au lieu d'en ramener ici, marmonna-t-il. Et j'aurais dû la tuer aussi, au lieu de m'amuser avec.  
Le Nain soupira profondément, prenant un air des plus dramatique.  
\- Je l'aurais vraiment épargnée, tu sais. Elle avait un joli petit cul. Dommage.  
Son visage se fendit d'un sourire égrillard.  
\- Je me demande, murmura-t-il, si elle t'as dit combien d'hommes lui sont passés entre les cuisses. C'est si peu sûr, les bas-fonds...  
C'en était trop. Thorïn se leva et frappa à la porte pour alerter le garde, qui rouvrit le battant. Il avait besoin de partir. De se soustraire au plus vite à l'air vicié exhalé par son cousin qui crachait son venin dans toutes les directions.  
Avant de sortir, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à son ennemi hilare.  
\- Je me demande si tu seras toujours aussi éloquent face à Smaug, lança-t-il, essayant de contrôler sa voix vibrante de rage. C'est très imprudent, d'énerver un dragon, Daìn. On ne te l'avais jamais dit?  
Le visage décomposé de terreur du Nain fut une réponse suffisante, avant que la porte ne claque, le rendant à l'ombre d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

**reviews?  
**

**IMPORTANT!  
Cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin, et j'ai plusieurs projets possibles...  
\- Un modern!AU où Thorïn, Fili, Kili et Dis sont des vampires, fem!Bilbo et Frodo sont des loup-garous, Bard et Gandalf sont des chasseurs de monstres, Smaug est toujours un dragon, et Thranduil, Galadriel, Elrond, Legolas et Tauriel sont des chamans/sorciers, etc.  
\- Un modern!AU relecture de la quête de l'Anneau, où Bilbo emmène l'Anneau en Mordor pour détruire la base nucléaire de Barâd Dur après avoir été bannie d'Erebor, et où les Aigles sont un commando d'élite se déplaçant par hélicoptère, etc.  
\- Un AU où Bilbo et Fili meurent pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées et hantent Erebor sous forme de fantômes.  
\- Un Harry Potter!AU où Bilbo est la prof de Botanique et Thorïn le prof de défense contre les Forces du Mal, et où ils se font la guerre à Poudlard.****  
Lequel voulez-vous voir en priorité?  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Youhou! Plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fin!**

**KyraMB: Merci! Dain aura sa punition, ne t'en fait pas ;)  
Guest: merci de ta review!  
**

Chapitre 42

_There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_There was a time_  
_I met a girl of a different kind._  
_We ruled the world,_  
_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._  
_We were so young,_  
_I think of her now and then._  
_I still hear the songs_  
_Reminding me of a friend._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_Swedish House Mafia, "Don't you worry child"_

L'arrivée à Erebor de Dame Dìs et de ses enfants se fit sans grande pompes, un matin pâle et humide de début de printemps.  
D'abord parce que l'intéressée n'était absolument pas amatrice de démonstration et de grandes effusions, et qu'elle était au bout du rouleau, épuisée par des semaines de voyage en chariot.  
Ensuite, parce qu'il aurait été pour le moins malséant et de fort mauvais goût de payer une fête somptueuse alors que la moitié de la Montagne était encore en ruines.  
Enfin, parce Thorïn n'avait pas la tête à ça.  
La Princesse, elle pouvait se l'avouer sans problème, n'était pas franchement ravie et un peu anxieuse de retrouver Erebor. Bien sûr, elle y était née et y avait grandi, c'était sa patrie d'origine, et son héritage aussi sûrement que c'était celui de Thorïn, mais elle y avait également vu mourir son père et son grand-père, perdu sa mère et ses frères et soeur, et passé les six dernières décennies à se morfondre dans le noir, pour finalement en fuir comme une voleuse, son fils aîné sous le bras, abandonnant derrière elle son cadet porté disparu et son époux qu'elle ne devait jamais revoir. Non, décidémment elle n'était pas franchement ravie. Trop de mauvais souvenir étaient associés à cette endroit, qui avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être la maison.  
Ses enfants, au contraire, s'en accommodaient fort bien.  
De la Montagne, Fili n'avait connu que la maison sans portes ni fenêtres, bien protégée, refuge providentiel, dans laquelle il avait passé, avec son frère, les vingt premières années de leur existence, soit la quasi-totalité. Il avait même exprimé sa déception à l'idée de ne pas y retourner. Kili, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait été un peu plus réticent que son aîné. Lui avait connu les bas-fonds d'Erebor, la crasse, les rats, les meurtres, le sang et la Peur, et avait peur d'y retourner. Du moins, pas sans Bilbo pour le protéger. Et quand il avait appris l'état dans lequel la Hobbite se trouvait, il avait sans surprise freiné des quatre fers. Encore heureux que le palais royal d'Etebor soit construit sur le même modèle que celui d'Ered Luin. De fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse, le palaid d'Ered Luin, plus récent que son modèle, étant basé sur l'architecture de celui de la Montagne, mais au moins, le décor était familier. es deux garçons n'étaient donc pas trop dépaysés.  
À vrai dire, la Montagne n'attirait pas les foules, sans doute associée à trop de mauvais souvenirs, et une grande partie de ses habitants d'origine exilés à Ered Luin avaient finalement choisi d'y rester.  
Il en allait ainsi d'Ori. La jeune Naine s'était révèlée d'une grande force d'esprit, mais elle souhaitait élever son fils loin d'Erebor, ce qui était bien compréhensible. Le petit Thorïn avait besoin d'un environnement sain, ce que la Montagne ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui offrir. Il faudrait sans doute des années pour effacer toutes les traces de ce que son géniteur avait fait, et l'enfant risquait d'en faire les frais malgré son innocence. Les cicatrices étaient trop profondes pour être facilement oubliées. Néanmoins, la jeune Naine avait accompagné Dìs comme dame de compagnie, ce dont la princesse lui savait gré. Même si son séjour n'était que temporaire, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas emmené son fils, confié aux bons soins de Dame Lysian, Ori estimait avoir le droit d'assister au procès de celui qui avait été son tortionnaire pendant des années.  
Elle avait du courage, cette petite, Dìs se devait de le reconnaître, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Mais après tout, elle était la soeur de Nori. Le même Nori qui était volontairement resté sous la Montagne pour veiller sur elle, s'exposant à la mort et à l'ignominie tous les jours. Ce devait être un trait courant dans la famille.  
Évidemment, le fait que Bofur soit coincé dans une infirmerie avec un bras en moins et une humeur de chien était certainement aussi une excellente motivation. Il y avait fort à parier que le marchand de jouet allait retourner à Ered Luin avec elle. Erebor n'était pas vraiment chez lui, de toute façon. C'était un Torse-large de la Moria, pas un Longue-Barbe.  
La jeune Naine était certainement, à l'heure qu'il était, à son chevet, en train de le forcer à prendre les potions anesthésiques d'Oïn, sous le regard vigilant de Nori qui jouait le rôle auto-attribué du chaperon. Un chaperon bardé de couteaux et autres ustensiles coupants prompts à sortir. Pas que Bofur fut réellement en danger de quoi que ce soit, il était bien trop galant pour tenter quoi que ce soit, mais Dìs connaissait désormais assez bien Ori pour savoir que viendrait un moment où elle en aurait assez de cette surveillance étouffante et éjecterait son frère hors de la pièce.  
Et alors, et bien...  
Il se pourrait bien que le jeune Thorïn, troisième du nom, ne reste pas fils unique bien longtemps.  
Du reste, Dame Dìs n'avait jamais autant cotoyé d'enfants en même temps de toute son existence. Tout le monde semblait s'empresser d'en faire, ces temps-ci.  
Peut-être allait-elle demander à Dwalïn de lui en faire un. Il serait plus qu'heureux d'accepter à sa requête.  
Quoique.  
Avec leur oncle qui s'apprêtait également à devenir père, sans doute valait-il mieux attendre un peu. La situation de la Hobbite était suffisamment compliquée comme cela.

Dìs avait entendu l'histoire de la bouche même de Dwalïn, témoin oculaire encore passablement secoué de la scène.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, par le marteau à trois têtes de Mahal?  
Mettre en danger sa propre vie, et celle de son enfant, en admettant qu'elle ait su pour ledit enfant, par dessus le marché? Eut-elle été éveillée, Dìs lui aurait étrillé les oreilles, dont la forme offrait d'ailleurs pas mal de prise pour ça. Première ancêtre ou pas.  
Elle était morte, bon sang. _Morte!_ Son coeur s'était arrêté de battre, elle s'était même refroidie comme un cadavre pendant des jours, les entrailles quasiment à l'air. Et puis elle était revenue. Enfin presque. _Sorcellerie_. Dìs ne savait pas comment, et ne pouvait ni ne voulait savoir.  
Mais tout de même...  
Durïn et son épouse. Son ignorante épouse, qui malgré la disparition de ses souvenirs l'aimait assez pour sacrifier pour lui sa propre existence. Dìs en aurait fait de même pour Vili. Mais elle n'avait pas été là, et Vili était mort seul et abandonné de tous sauf de son fils cadet et de sa protectrice improvisée.  
On n'obtenait pas toujours ce que l'on voulait, et sans doute Bilbo avait-elle considéré n'avoir pas le choix. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré se réfugier dans l'étreinte de Thorïn et ne plus jamis en sortir, et ne l'avait pas pu. Sans doute.  
En attendant, Dìs se retrouvait à devoir recoller les morceaux du coeur brisé de son frère aîné qui errait comme une âme en peine de sa chambre à la salle du Conseil et de la salle du Conseil à sa chambre, en plus de devoir gérer deux gamins, et Frerïn qui préférait disparaître Mahal-savait-où avec Nori plutôt que d'assumer ses devoirs.  
Heureusement qu'il y avait Dame Cersei pour s'assurer que Thorïn mangeait et dormait correctement, et que Fili et Kili ne couraient pas partout sans surveillance.  
De l'utilité des grand-mères.  
Ça avait dû être un sacré choc pour la Reine Mère de se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec deux petits enfants et un troisième en route, mais elle s'en accomodait très bien. Preuve en était que les petits l'adoraient déjà.  
\- Du thé, Dìs?  
La princesse accepta la tasse fumante que sa mère lui tendait avec gratitude. Quand elle était enfant, il lui arrivait d'assister aux salons que Dame Cersei tenait pour ses amis. Elle trouvait cela d'un ennui mortel, mais aujourd'hui, elle en voyait l'intérêt.  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et le thé trembla dans la tasse.  
\- Thorïn, voyons, s'insurgea la Reine Mère.  
Dìs réprima un sourire. Tout Roi, tout Durïn qu'il fut, Thorïn était logé à la même enseigne que n'importe quel fils.  
Il avait une mine affreuse, toutefois. Les derniers mois n'avaient pas été très généreux envers lui. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sa barbe mal tenue, ses yeux éteints, et les cercles noirs qui les entouraient lui donnaient l'air bien plus mort que vif. Le visage de la princesse se tordit de réprobation. Il avait perdu du poids. Pas qu'il paraisse moins musculeux ou moins imposant ou quoi que ce soit, mais ses joues s'étaient creusées.  
Si Bilbo avait pu l'entendre, où qu'elle soit, Dìs l'aurait suppliée de se dépêcher de se réveiller, quitte à lui botter le derrière à grand coups de bottes naines.  
\- J'ai pris ma décision, annonça Thorïn d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque de sommeil. Daìn sera executé publiquement le jour de Durïn.

* * *

Kili n'était qu'un petit garçon, un petit garçon très vif pour son âge, certes, mais un petit garçon tout de même, et il savait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Par exemple, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tauriel ne mangeait jamais de viande, pourquoi Tilda le dépassait d'une demie-tête alors qu'elle avait dix ans de moins que lui, pourquoi Sebastian se roulait en boule quand il avait peur, pourquoi Dame Lysian était subitement devenue gentille, ou pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de se relever en pleine nuit pour aller dormir dans le lit de sa mère quand monsieur Dwalïn y était.  
Par conséquent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bilbo dormait autant. Il l'avait secouée un peu, il l'avait appelée, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. C'était perturbant. Elle se réveillait toujours, d'habitude.  
Mais là, elle ne se réveillait pas.  
Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas?  
Kili était déçu. Il avait des tas de choses à lui raconter. Amâd lui avait offert un arc. Bain et Boromir avaient piégé au filet un énorme brochet. Faramir connaissait des tas d'histoires effrayantes. Monsieur Radagast l'avait emmené faire un tour sur son traîneau. Ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à la Montagne en chariot, et ç'avait été très ennuyeux. Ils avairnt aussi retrouvé Sigin'amâd, l'Amâd d'Amâd et d'Oncle Frerïn et Oncle Thorïn, et elle était vieille, mais gentille, et elle faisait d'excellents gâteaux au citron.  
Mais Bilbo dormait, donc elle ne l'entendrait pas s'il lui disait.  
Ce n'était pas juste.  
Idad avait dit que Bilbo s'était fait mal, et qu'elle devait se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie, et qu'elle se lèverait quand elle serait prête et pas avant. Kili ne savait pas si c'était vrai, ni pourquoi Idad avait l'air aussi malheureux en disant cela, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Bilbo avait aussi énormément grossi.  
En fait, tellement qu'il aurait été impossible de la placer autrement que sur le dos. Son ventre bombé donnait l'impression à Kili qu'il allait éclater à tout moment, et c'était vaguement terrifiant.  
Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher d'elle, à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Amâd le prenne sur ses genoux et lui explique que Bilbo et Oncle Thorïn allaient avoir un bébé. Ça, par contre, il savait ce que c'était, parce que Tauriel en avait eu un, de bébé, et elle avait aussi beaucoup grossi, comme Bilbo, avant l'apparition miraculeuse dudit bébé, Itaril. À savoir, une espèce de bestiole rose et bruyante qui passait son temps à pleurer et à dormir.  
C'était donc ça.  
Le ventre de Bilbo allait exploser et un bébé allait en jaillir comme un Balrog hors d'une caverne, dans um geyser de sang. Peut-être que c'était ça, en fin de compte, la raison pour laquelle Bilbo dormait. Ça faisait trop mal pour rester éveillée.  
Kili avait décidé qu'il détestait cette chose qui n'existait même pas encore et qui prenait déjà tant de place. Il avait bien vu. Tauriel passait tout son temps à s'occuper d'Itaril, et Dame Ori, même s'il ne la connaissait pas personnellement, avait toujours le petit Thorïn dans les bras. Une fois que son nouveau cousin serait né, Bilbo ne s'occuperait plus de lui, Kili. Qui plus était, il semblait être le seul à penser comme ça. Même Fili, ce traître, était content.  
Donc, le jeune Nain, pour combler sa frustration, se rabattait sans vergogne sur les gâteaux de Sigin'amâd, qu'il grignotait à longueur de journée sans aucun état d'âme. Amâd l'avait prévenu qu'il allait avoir mal au ventre, mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Amâd, de toute façon, se mettait à couiner d'excitation à la simple évocation du nouveau cousin, et c'était un comportement des plus agaçants.  
Et puis d'abord, comment il était arrivé là, ce nouveau cousin, dans le ventre de Bilbo? Si c'était un cousin, ça voulait dire que c'était Oncle Thorïn qui l'avait mis là. Oncle Thorïn qui était amoureux de Bilbo. Bilbo qui était aussi amoureuse d'Oncle Thorïn. Même Kili, avec son esprit de petit garçon, pressentait qu'il y avait un rapport plus ou moins direct. Donc, lorsque des gens étaient amoureux, un bébé finissait par apparaître. Comment, Kili n'en savait rien. Il allait sûrement devoir demander à Fili. Ou à Faramir. Faramir savait tout un tas de trucs.  
Mais des gens amoureux ne se faisaient pas de mal entre eux, n'est-ce pas? Donc, pourquoi Oncle Thorïn aurait-il voulu faire du mal à Bilbo en lui mettant ce bébé dans le ventre?  
Kili ne comprenait pas. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, parce que quand il ne comprenait pas, Fili le traitait de bébé ou de petit et partait jouer avec les grands, et ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part. La dernière fois, il l'avait même traité de cerveau d'Elfe, et même s'il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention d'être vraiment méchant, le petit Kili se sentait tout de même blessé dans sa fierté.  
Il avait donc, cette fois-ci, décidé d'enquêter.  
C'était facile.  
Il suffisait juste de se glisser dans les appartement d'Oncle Thorïn quand il n'y était pas.  
Le jeune Nain avait en effet très vite apparivoisé son nouveau terrain de jeu. Le palais sous la Montagne était immense, plein de couloirs et d'alcôves, ce qui était le paradis pour un gamin de son âge. À condition de ne pas se perdre, évidemment. Mais Kili n'avait pas hérité du sens de l'orientation pour le moins hasardeux de son royal oncle.

Il attendit donc, un soir, que sa mère l'ai mis au lit et bordé pour se relever, enfiler un pantalon sous sa chemise de nuit, et se lancer pieds nus dans les couloirs. Une chance pour lui qu'il y ait des tapis et de la fourrure partout. Sauf quand la fourrure avait encore une tête et des dents, comme la peau d'ours étalée devant la chambre d'Amâd, ce qui lui avait fait une peur bleue la première fois qu'il était passé devant.  
Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte d'Oncle Thorïn, mais il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Kili poussa le battant et entra sur la pointe des pieds, faisant bien attention à ne pas la faire grincer, et gagna avec précaution la chambre à coucher.  
Bilbo gisait sur le lit, inerte, sauf peut-être pour le léger mouvement de sa cage thoracique. Évidemment. Il aurait été stupide de penser que quoi que ce soit aurait changé.  
Le garçon escalada le lit en baldaquin massif. La couverture de satin brodé était glissante, mais il s'en accomodait fort bien. Après tout, il avait grimpé des obstacles plus difficiles que ça.  
Kili se pencha sur la Hobbite.  
Parfois, il se demanda si c'était bien la même Bilbo, sa Bilbo. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était plus mince, ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts. Et pas enceinte. Et est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas une cicatrice en travers de la figure? Il l'avait toujours trouvée impressionnante, cette cicatrice. Autant que celles de monsieux Dwalïn. À présent, elle était presque effacée. Et pourquoi portait-elle une robe? C'était une chemise de nuit, soit, mais ça restait une robe. Elle ne portait jamais de robes. Est-ce que c'était le bébé qui provoquait tous ces changements?  
Le jeune Nain posa délicatement son oreille sur le ventre proéminent de celle qui pendant un temps lui avait servi de mère de substitution.  
Il n'y avait rien. Pas un son, pas une résonnance, _rien_.  
Peut-être que le bébé était mort. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau cousin. Est-ce que Bilbo serait triste si c'était le cas?  
Kili ne savait pas.  
Mais Oncle Thorïn le serait certainement. Et Amâd. Et Fili.  
Puis il sentit quelque chose, contre son oreille. Comme un léger coup. Comme si on l'avait frappé.  
Kili se recula, stupéfait.  
La chose, à l'intérieur, était vivante et répondait. On aurait dit un coup de pied. Voilà. C'était certainement ce qui faisait du mal à Bilbo. Le bébé était peut-être pressé de sortir. Et il essayait de se frayer un chemin. Et le ventre de Bilbo allait exploser. Bon, évidemment, ce n'était pas mortel, puisque Tauriel avait aussi eu un bébé et qu'elle allait plutôt bien. Mais c'était quand même très effrayant. Amâd ne le laisserait sûrement pas regarder.  
Quand même, il n'aimait pas l'idée.  
Kili se sentait, en quelque sorte, _remplacé_.  
Il n'était pas assez âgé pour avoir développé la fierté qui était l'apanage de tout Nain digne de ce nom, mais c'était quand même un peu douloureux. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que Bilbo, depuis un certain temps déjà, s'occupait plus d'Oncle Thorïn que de lui. À faire des trucs de grandes personnes, apparemment. C'était un terme très vague, et très souvent utilisé, "des trucs de grandes personnes". Un façon comme une autre de lui dire que ce qui se passait ne le concernait pas et qu'ils n'avait pas envie de lui en parler ou de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. C'était très vexant.  
Mais tout les enfants étaient réduits à la même enseigne.

Kili se laissa glisser à terre et s'assit contre le lit, les poings contre le front.  
Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il voulait qu'on le considère comme un grand garçon, et un grand garçon n'était pas sensé pleurer. S'il revenait avec des yeux rouges, Fili allait le traiter de bébé, encore une fois. Et ça se finirait en bagarre, comme d'habitude, parce que, même si Fili était plus vieux que lui, ils faisaient presque la même taille, et ça voulait dire qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Et ils seraient tous les deux punis.  
Il n'aimait pas être puni.  
Mais bon.  
Personne n'aimait ça. Ou alors, quelqu'un de particulièrement tordu. Ou le _Méchant._ Amâd disait qu'il était enfermé quelque part sous le palais, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de mal à personne, et que bientôt on allait le tuer et que tout irait pour le mieux. Amâd avait une figure terrible en disant cela, et sur le coup, il avait eu assez peur. Parce que quand Amâd faisait cette tête, en général, quelqu'un allait prendre cher dans les quelques instants qui allaient suivre. Mais Kili avait été plutôt content de l'apprendre. Le Méchant avait tué Adâd et Sigin'adâd et il avait fait du mal à Bilbo. Il méritait d'être puni. Tondu et privé de dessert jusqu'à la fin de ses misérables jours, par exemple. Kili n'aimait pas être privé de dessert. Ça lui semblait être le châtiment le plus affreux au monde. Surtout depuis que les gateaux à l'amande et au citron de Sigin'amâd étaient soudainement entrés dans son existence.  
Le garçon se frotta les yeux et baîlla. Il avait sommeil, il se sentait triste, et Bilbo ne se réveillait pas.  
Pourquoi avait-il quitté son lit, déjà? Ça ne servait à rien, il était fatigué, et en plus, s'il se faisait prendre ici, il serait puni. Pour un peu, il se serait giflé lui-même. Quel idiot.  
\- Kili?  
La voix profonde de son oncle le fit sursauter, et une vague de panique le submergea.  
Et voilà.  
Grillé.  
Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, prêt à subir les foudres du Roi, sentant d'hors et déjà une muraille infranchissables se construire entre lui et les pâtisseries de sa grand-mère. Mais Oncle Thorïn n'avait l'air ni fâché, ni déçu de son attitude. Oncle Thorïn avait juste l'air très triste et très fatigué. Il avait souvent l'air fatigué, ces temps-ci. Amâd parlait d'un chagrin d'amour avec Oncle Frerïn quand elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter.  
\- Tu devrais être couché, à cette heure, Namadith, dit doucement le Roi Nain.  
\- Je voulais voir Bilbo, bredouilla son neveu. Amâd ne me laisse jamais la voir.  
Thorïn s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, face à lui. Il avait des cernes, Oncle Thorïn, des cernes et plus de cheveux gris que d'habitude.  
\- Est-ce que tu as un chagrin d'amour, Idad? s'enquit hardiment Kili, se sentant devenu plus brave face à l'absence de colère de son oncle adoré.  
Le Roi le considéra un instant.  
\- Oui, Kili, finit-il par soupirer. On peut dire ça comme ça?  
\- C'est à cause du bébé? avança timidement le garçon.  
Thorïn leva un épais sourcil noir.  
\- Tu as peur que Bilbo ne s'occupe plus de toi, toi aussi? insista l'enfant.  
Le grand Nain ne répondit pas.  
\- Elle va pas nous abandonner, Idâd? Elle peux pas faire ça...  
\- Non, Kili, dit son Oncle après réflexion, en jetant un regard indéchiffrable à la Hobbite inconsciente. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de nous abandonner.  
Il tendit une main vers Kili.  
\- Au lit, jeune Homme, avant que ta mère ne s'en aperçoive, ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement sévère.  
Le garçon fit la moue sans grande conviction. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il avait envie de dormir. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de laisser Bilbo toute seule, perdue dans ce grand lit trop large, avec son bébé qui prenait trop de place et qui lui faisait mal du dedans.  
Oncle Thorïn le souleva sans effort comme s'il ne pesait rien, et Kili se lova contre son large torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule avec satisfaction. Le Roi était différent de la douceur de Bilbo ou d'Amâd, large et dur et fort, mais son neveu avait la certitude, entre ses bras puissants, qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber. Il se sentait protégé, entouré, affectionné. Comme quand Adâd était là. Adâd. Il ne savait même plus à quoi il avait ressemblé. Ni même s'il l'avait vraiment su un jour.  
\- Idâd?  
\- Oui, Kili?  
L'enfant sentait la voix profonde de son oncle vibrer dans son torse. C'était rassurant. Comme un chat qui ronronnait.  
\- Est-ce que ce sera différent, quand le bébé sera là?  
Thorïn lui embrassa le front avec tendresse, et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent sensiblement.  
\- Non, khajimel, le rassura-t-il. Rien ne sera différent.  
Kili s'endormit peu à peu en souriant, bercé par le pas mesuré de son Oncle.  
Il rêva de Bilbo, cette nuit-là.

_Le nid est bancal, branlant et disjoint, et grince désagréablement sous ses pieds. _  
_Par les fentes des planches, on aperçoit le noir de l'extérieur, empli de monstres invisibles._  
_C'est la nuit._  
_Toujours la nuit._  
_Sur le grabat, Bilbo gémit sourdement, une plainte étouffée d'animal blessé._  
_Ses yeux sont clos, plissés de souffrance._  
_De son ventre, on ne distingue plus qu'un chaos indescriptible de chair, de sang et d'os, pourpre dans les ombres._  
_Il y en a jusque sur les murs._  
_Kili veux l'aider._  
_Il doit l'aider._  
_Il ne peux pas._  
_Le sang a coulé sur le plancher, jusqu'à coller ses pieds au sol, et quand il essaie d'appeler à l'aide, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.  
Pourquoi appeler, de toutes façon?_  
_Personne ne pourrait répondre._  
_Oncle Thorïn est assis contre le mur, et tient l'enfant ensanglanté dans ses bras, ses petits membres raides et immobiles._  
_Il ne bouge pas._  
_Il ne regarde pas._  
_Il berce le bébé mort dans ses bras, et tous deux ont le même regard, bleu et vide et terriblement absent, et Kili se sent cloué sur place, incapable de se détourner, incapable de fuir._  
_Bilbo gémit à nouveau, et les larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur les joues de Thorïn se mêlent au sang, et tracent des chimères menaçantes dans le pourpre._  
_Elles s'étirent, s'allongent, se mêlent aux ombres, engloutissent Thorïn, Bilbo, l'enfant mort et la cabane comme autant de tentacules voraces de ténèbres._  
_L'obscurité._  
_Silence._  
_Quelque part dans la nuit, l'enfant se met à pleurer._

**reviews?  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Dain prend CHER!  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Il se passe pas mal de choses, dans ce chapitre...les sadiques devraient être plutôt contents de la fin ;)**

**KyraMB: Oui, Vili est comme Frerïn, on ne le voit pas souvent, ce qui est dommage... Disons que pour la relation entre Fili et Kili, je me base sur mon expérience personnelle avec mes frères et sœurs: on s'adore, mais on passe la plupart du temps à se battre :D**

Chapitre 43

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_  
_ That David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_ But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
_ Well it goes like this:_  
_ The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_  
_ The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

_ Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_ You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_ Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_  
_ She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
_ She broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
_ And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

_ Baby I've been here before_  
_ I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_  
_ I used to live alone before I knew ya_  
_ And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_ And love is not a victory march_  
_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

_ There was a time when you let me know_  
_ What's really going on below_  
_ But now you never show that to me, do ya?_  
_ But remember when I moved in you_  
_ And the holy dove was moving too_  
_ And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

_ Maybe there's a God above_  
_ But all I've ever learned from love_  
_ Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_  
_ And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_ It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._  
_ Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._  
_ Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Jeff Buckley, "Hallelujah"_

Il n'y avait pas de ciel, dans l'entre-deux-mondes. Seulement de la brume, blanche, presque grisâtre, qui s'entremêlait en arabesques fantasmagoriques. Pas que ce soit laid ou nême triste, non, parce que les motifs dessinés par les rubans nuageux étaient d'une beauté étranges, certes peu familière, mais curieusement féérique. Un peu monotone, toutefois. Ce n'était pas les grandes prairies verdoyantes et inondées de soleil de Yavanna, bien sûr, mais ce lieu paradisiaque était réservé au morts.  
Bilbo ne se sentait pas spécialement morte, sans se sentir véritablement vivante non plus. C'était une impression bizarre d'inconfort, comme de se sentir tirée par une corde dans deux directions différentes. Ça lui donnait envie de se gratter sur tout le corps.  
Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait pas froid, elle ne ressentait rien qu'une lourde aisance, une légèreté qui semblait pesante, et cette bizarre sensation d'étirement. Elle n'était même pas sûre de _respirer_.  
Pas qu'elle se plaignait. Ça n'allait plus durer trop longtemps, à présent. La Verte Dame l'en avait assuré, et bien que Bilbo eut auparavant été assez sceptique sur l'implication des Valar dans l'existence de leurs créatures, tous ses doutes s'étaient evaporés comme de l'eau sur une pierre chauffée au feu. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre, assise dans un endroit qui n'existait pas vraiment, que le moment propice soit venu.  
Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment le temps long, à vrai dire. Après tout, elle avait Thraïn à s'occuper. Le petit était la seule source de chaleur qu'elle possèdait quand elle souhaitait éprouver autre chose que l'absence totale de sensations.  
\- J'ai froid, maman, avait-il marmonné une fois, son petit nez se fronçant.  
Peut-être lui ressentait-il les choses différemment. Peut-être que pour lui, il n'y avait pas de brume du tout. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était la brume. Il n'avait pas assez vécu et pas vécu tout court pour ça. Mais il savait ce qu'était le froid et il tremblait indéniablement, et le tremblement la terrorisait, une sensation claustrophobique et nauséeuse qui ne cessait que lorsque le garçon était en sécurité, pressé contre elle dans ses bras.  
Brave petit.  
Elle pouvait l'étreindre, mais personne ne l'étreignait, elle. Si elle tombait, les petits bras frêles de son fils ne seraient pas suffisants pour la rattraper. C'étaient d'autres bras qu'elle rêvait, des bras solides et forts et rassurants qui pouvaient la soulever de terre et la faire tournoyer sans effort.  
Le garçon avait besoin de sa mère, et sa mère avait besoin d'un homme. Un parfait triangle, dont il manquait l'angle le plus important.  
Thorïn lui manquait.  
C'était comme si il lui manquait un morceau de chair quelque part, arraché et à vif, saignant continuellement.  
L'enfant était peut-être un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages, mais Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne était le soleil autour duquel Bilbo Baggins gravitait tant bien que mal, et il était pour l'instant toujours caché derrière la brume.  
_Bientôt_, ne cessait de répéter Yavanna lorsqu'elle daignait les honorer de sa présence, _bientôt..._  
_Bientôt_ mettait du temps à venir. À vrai dire, le temps s'écoulait de façon bizarre, s'allongeant et s'étrécissant à la manière d'un élastique. Bilbo aurait été bien en peine de dire combien de jours, de mois, d'années avaient passé dans le monde des vivants. Combien de jours, de mois, d'années Thorïn avait attendu. Pas trop longtemps, du moins elle l'espérait. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus que quelque mois. Thraïn n'était pas encore né, puisqu'il était toujours là, avec elle, et qu'une grossesse ne durait pas indéfiniment.

Bilbo se frotta machinalement l'estomac du plat de la main, pressant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son fils somnolent, le nez enfouis dans les douces boucles noires. Il y avait une petite partie d'elle-même qui regretterait toujours de ne pas avoir été consciente de le porter. De n'avoir pas vu son corps changer, se transformer. De ne pas l'avoir ressenti bouger en elle. De n'avoir pas été là pour savoir si Thorïn avait appuyé sa tête sur son ventre pour tâcher de démêler le battement du coeur de l'enfant du sien. Tauriel avait dit que c'était le plus grand bonheur d'une mère pendant les quelques mois précédent l'arrivée d'un fils ou d'une fille.  
Oh, bien sûr, la Hobbite était quelque peu soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à subir les quelques désagréables effets secondaires tels que les nausées matinales, les sautes d'humeur et les crises de larmes. Mais c'était un soulagement teinté de regret. Il manquerait toujours ce lien, cette connexion étrange qui se forme lorsqu'on ne fait qu'un, cette manifestation de la symbiose parfaite d'une mère avec son enfant. Thraïn, chez les vivants, ne faisait qu'un avec elle, bien à l'abri dans ses entrailles. Mais chez les morts, ils étaient deux âmes séparées et distinctes attendant de revenir vers la lumière. Et bientôt, l'enfant Thraïn redeviendrait le bébé Thraïn qu'il était sensé être, et ne se souviendrait pas d'elle, ni des moments qu'ils avaient partagés.  
Quand elle y pensait, une boule douloureuse se formait au fond de sa gorge, et la chaleur du corps du petit serré contre le sien ne parvenait même pas à la réchauffer.  
\- Bilbo.  
La voix éthérée de Yavanna la tira de ses pensées.  
La Vala revenait, et elle n'était pas seul. Un Homme l'accompagnait, grand et fort, à la peau sombre et aux cheveux et à la barbe dorés et tressés, vêtu d'un simple tablier de forgeron. Il avait des traits rudes, mais beaux, et les rides aux coins de ses yeux pétillaient.  
Nul doute sur son identité, à celui-là.  
Bilbo se leva et s'inclina avec respect.  
\- Seigneur Aulë.  
Dans le doute, autant faire preuve de bassesse. Ça marchait toujours, avec les puissants. Et puis, si Yavanna l'avait créée, elle, et que lui avait créé Thorïn, cela n'en faisait-il pas techniquement, son beau père?  
Mahal sourit.  
_Ah._  
Voilà donc d'où Thorïn tenait son sourire. C'était le même. Oh, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire. Hors de question qu'il attrape la grosse tête en apprenant qu'il avait hérité son sourire d'un Vala. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça.  
Thraïn s'étira, baîlla, se frotta les yeux, et s'assit sur son arrière train encore potelé de gamin.  
\- Il est temps, enfant, dit doucement Yavanna. Il est temps pour lui de naître.  
Bilbo sentit une peur inexplicable s'installer dans son estomac.  
_Naître._  
Cela signifiait qu'elle allait revenir aussi, être présente pour donner naissance à son fils. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait déjà donné naissance à des enfants, mais pas dans cette vie-là, et ça avait fait partie de ses souvenirs les plus désagréables, qu'elle s'était empressé de repousser à distance aussitôt qu'ils avaient effleuré sa conscience. L'impression d'être ravagée de l'intérieur et déchirée en deux, notamment. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne jamais ressentir cela une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était le lot de toutes les mères, n'est-ce pas? Et cela ne durait qu'un instant. Un instant qui paraîtrait très long, certes, mais ensuite...  
L'ensuite méritait bien quelques souffrances. Même s'il y avait une part d'elle-même qui avait espéré être toujours inconsciente à se moment là.  
Mais elle devait être consciente. Elle devait être consciente pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.  
Pourtant...  
Le corps qu'elle avait dans cette vie-là n'était pas exactement le même que la première fois. Il était plus résistant, certes, mais aussi plus éprouvé par la vie, sans parler de la blessure. Et Bilbo Baggins avait les hanches _étroites_. Il y avait eu un temps où elle avait considéré sa silhouette plate comme une bénédiction. Parfaite pour courir, se fondre dans la foule et passer pour un mâle, et éviter pas mal d'ennuis. Mais ça, c'était à Erebor, dans les bas-fonds, et ce temps était révolu. Elle avait pris du poids et des courbes, certes, et n'était plus si longiligne que ça, mais on ne modifiait pas sa structure osseuse d'un claquement de doigts.  
Tauriel avait eu les hanches "un peu" étroites. Un peu. Juste un peu. Elle avait donné naissance à son enfant quasi sans problème. Elle avait survécu. N'empêche que Bilbo avait encore parfois l'odeur du sang dans les narines, et ses hurlements dans les oreilles.  
Que dire d'elle, alors?  
Et si le bébé ne pouvait passer correctement? Surtout un enfant à moitié Nain comme Thraïn, vigoureux et en bonne santé, dont la carrure annonçait déjà des similitudes avec celle de son imposant père?  
Oh Mahal.  
Elle ne voulait pas revenir chez les vivants pour repartir aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas y entraîner à nouveau son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas...  
\- Maman...tu me serres trop, gémit Thraïn.  
Dans son angoisse, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son fils. Et qu'effectivement, elle serrait trop fort.  
Bilbo lança un regard implorant à Yavanna.  
La Verte Dame sourit.  
\- Va en paix, enfant, dit-elle, tendant la main à la Hobbite. Je vais te montrer le chemin.  
\- On rentre à la maison, Maman? questionna Thraïn, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'interrogation.  
Thorïn avait ces yeux-là. Et Fili. Et Dìs. Et Frerïn aussi. Mais surtout Thorïn.  
Thorïn attendait de l'autre côté. Il l'attendait, elle, et il attendait son fils.  
Bilbo inspira profondément et embrassa le front de l'enfant.  
\- Oui, on rentre à la maison, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle mit fermement sa main dans celle, offerte et chaude, de la Vala. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte de leur différence de taille. On aurait dit une main d'enfant dans celle de sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité, finalement.

La lumière explosa derrière ses paupières, et le monde s'évanouit brusquement dans un kaléidoscope étincelant de blancheur.  
Blanc.  
Puis noir.  
Il y eut un temps, étrange, flottant, peuplé de rien.  
Puis vint la douleur.  
Elle avait beau s'y attendre un peu, elle ne pouvait pas la bloquer ni la refouler aux frontières de sa conscience. Juste la laisser couler. Son corps entier brûlait comme si un feu rampant lui dévorait lentement la peau, centimètre par centimètre.  
Tout arrivait en même temps. L'afflux de sensation était trop fort. Il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop.  
L'ouïe revint la première. Murmures, voix de femmes, bruissements de tissus et clapotement d'eau.  
Puis l'odeur du sang lui monta aux narines, lourde et poisseuse, et son goût d'acier lui remplit la bouche, se lovant sur sa langue comme un serpent.  
Un éclair de souffrance lui traversa le corps de part en part, et elle voulut se rouler en boule pour se protèger elle-même, presser ses mains contre son abdomen pour apaiser la sensation. Elle n'y parvint pas. Comme si tous ses membres étaient attachés par des cordes tendues à l'extrême, l'écartelant comme une condamnée sur l'échafaud.  
Quelque chose se débloqua dans ses poumons, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. L'air s'engouffra dans sa gorge comme pour la noyer, étouffant son cri dans un gémissement pitoyable, et gonfla brutalement ses poumons meurtris. L'air avait le goût de sang, lui aussi, de sang et de fraîcheur, et de lavande aussi, comme un parfum de femme.  
Les murmures dans ses oreilles roulaient comme du tonnerre.  
Elle ressentait trop.  
Le frottement du tissu sur sa peau, les senteurs lourdes et poisseuses, la chaleur, les voix dont elle peinait à saisir les mots, tout cela était bien trop présent, comme amplifié par le retour à soi. Elle avait conscience d'elle-même et du monde qui l'entourait, de n'être pas seule, et du sentiment d'écartelement qui persistait, s'épanouissait puis refluait à un rythme saccadé entre ses jambes, au point que c'en devenait insupportable.  
Mahal.  
Si elle avait pu repartir en arrière, s'enfuir très loin de son propre corps et mettre tout ses nerfs hors service, ça l'aurait arrangée. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une option.  
Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, accompagnée de mots apaisants qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir.  
Du Khuzdul. C'était du Khuzdul.  
_Thorïn._  
Où était Thorïn?  
Elle n'entendait que des femmes. Ou peut-être se taisait-il?  
_Valar._  
Elle le haïssait, à cet instant précis. C'était sa faute, d'abord. C'était lui qui lui avait fait un enfant, pas vrai? Et Thraïn ne faisait pas exprès de la faire souffrir. Il devait sortir, et puis voilà.  
Bilbo se laissa aller à geindre sans retenue. Il n'y avait pas de honte à ça. Si elle était entourée de femmes, qui avaient déjà connu les plaisirs de l'accouchement, sa réputation n'en souffrirait pas.  
Des larmes chaudes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait sale et percluse et furieuse, et la sueur lui collait à la peau, rendant la friction avec ses vêtements insupportable. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être mieux que Thorïn n'assiste pas à ça.  
Mais elle avait _besoin_ de lui.  
Mahal, elle voulait qu'il lui tienne la main, qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille, n'importe quoi...  
Tu me fais mal, bébé, songea-t-elle avec désespoir.

Peut-être l'entendit-il.  
Peut-être pas.  
La douleur cessa d'un seule coup, remplacée par une étrange sensation de vide abyssal. Semblable à celle qui l'envahissait quand elle perdait Thorïn de vue, mais physique et réelle, cette fois-ci. Le silence qui s'ensuivit avait un arrière goût de supplice.  
Bilbo ouvrit les yeux, et ses paupières trop longtemps fermées la tiraillèrent douloureusement. Son regard entra en contact avec un baldaquin pourpre brodé d'arabesques d'or qui se brouillaient dans son champ de vision encore flou.  
\- Thraïn, croassa-t-elle.  
Quelque part, les vagissements affamés d'un enfant lui répondirent.  
\- C'est un garçon, fort et en bonne santé, dit la douce voix.  
N'est-ce pas?  
Évidemment, qu'il était vigoureux, son petit garçon. C'était le fils de Thorïn, après tout. Et le sien, aussi. Ce serait un coriace. Il donnait déjà de la voix pour se faire entendre.  
Un poids soudain sur sa poitrine la fit sourire, alors que les cris de l'enfants s'apaisaient aussitôt.  
_Le voilà donc._  
Thraïn était, et bien...un gros bébé, tout aussi rougeaud et fripé qu'Itaril à sa naissance. Mais bizarrement, ça ne lui semblait plus si laid. Bilbo caressa du bout de ses doigts tremblants la petite touffe de soie noire encore humide qui lui recouvrait déjà le crâne. Le bébé bailla, dévoilant sa petite langue et ses gencives roses, se paupières fragiles obstinément fermées. Pas qu'elle eut vraiment besoin de voir ses yeux. Elle en connaissait déjà la couleur.  
\- Bonjour, toi, murmura-t-elle en embrassant le sommet de la frêle petite tête.  
Ça sonnait bizarre, alors qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir il y avait...et bien, pas si longtemps que ça. Mais Thraïn ne le savait pas. _Plus._  
La Hobbite se sentit immensément satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée, son entrecuisse l'élançait toujours terriblement, mais elle éprouvait également un sentiment de plénitude, de devoir accompli qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça.  
\- C'est un beau petit, commenta la femme à la voix douce.  
Bilbo leva le nez pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux couleur de bronze en fusion, ou d'or terni, elle ne savait pas trop, encadrés de rides de rire et de tristesse, et d'un voile de cheveux d'argent tressé. Elle connaissait ces yeux. Elle les avait déjà vus. En peinture.  
\- Vous êtes sa mère, croassa-t-elle. À Thorïn. Vous êtes Dame Cersei.  
Mahal. Une autre macchabée. N'était-elle pas censée être morte? Ceci dit, à la longue, elle ne s'en étonnait même plus.  
Quoique.  
_Belle-Maman?_  
\- Thorïn? s'enquit-elle avec hésitation, la gorge sèche.  
La vieille Naine lissa les plis de sa robe noire, une robe de deuil, remarqua la Hobbite, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.  
\- Il n'a pas quitté votre chevet, dit-elle.

Une servante entra dans la pièce en coup de vent, portant une pile de serviettes. C'était une Naine que Bilbo n'avait jamais vue, et plutôt fébrile, qui plus était. Comme si elle frétillait d'impatience pour quelque chose.  
\- Pose ça ici, Rèna, ordonna la Reine Mère en désignant une large commode de bois. Ensuite, tu peux aller assister au spectacle.  
La fille obéit avec un enthousiasme et une rapidité presque indécents et disparu dans un tourbillon de jupes.  
\- Le spectacle? s'enquit Bilbo.  
Le regard de Dame Cersei se durcit sensiblement, l'or se faisant acier dans ses prunelles.  
\- L'exécution de Daìn, bien sûr, répondit-elle. Quel autre raison pourrait empêcher Durïn l'Immortel d'assister à la naissance de son fils?  
Donc Daìn n'était pas encore mort. Du moins, pas pour longtemps. Bilbo mit un certain temps assimiler l'information.  
_Ah, le bâtard_.  
Il faisait ça sans elle. Et bien, elle allait le faire tourner en bourrique. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.  
\- Je dois y aller, assèna-t-elle.  
\- Vous n'en ferez rien, protesta la Reine-mère. Vous n'êtes pas en état.  
Bilbo en soupira d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel.  
Allons.  
Elle était sûre de pouvoir se tenir debout. Même avec des jambes en gélatine, l'estomac révulsé et l'entrecuisse en feu. Ce n'était sans doute pas raisonnable, mais depuis quand était-elle raisonnable de toutes façon?  
\- J'attends ce moment depuis des années, bouda-t-elle. Je ne vais pas rater ça.  
\- Mon enfant..., commença Dame Cersei sur un ton patient.  
Thraïn se mit à pleurer, la coupant dans son élan.  
\- Vous devriez le nourrir, termina-t-elle.  
Oh.  
Ah.  
Bilbo se sentit soudain très stupide. Évidemment. C'était la première chose qu'elle aurait dû faire.  
La Hobbite délaça le col de sa robe. Ses seins étaient gonflés et douloureux, et l'air frais heurtant sa peau nue lui fit un bien fou. Elle installa Thraïn avec précaution dans le berceau de ses bras, et ressentit un immense soulagement lorsqu'il se mit à tèter avec enthousiasme, poussant de temps à autre de petits soupirs de plaisir.  
\- Je dois vraiment, y aller, vous savez, commenta la Hobbite.  
Bien sûr, elle allait devoir attendre que son fils ai fini son premier repas, mais elle irait à cette exécution, dusse-t-elle se faire porter. Hors de question de laisser partir le fils de garce vérolée numéro un sans avoir pu une dernière fois lui rire au nez.  
_Regarde-moi, Daìn_, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction. _Regarde bien. Je t'aurais survécu, en fin de compte._  
Elle pouvait déjà imaginer sa tête et l'expression de son visage. Était-elle cruelle? Peut-être un peu. Ça ne faisait pas de mal de le reconnaître.  
\- Vous êtes une tête de mule, s'exaspéra Dame Cersei.  
Très certainement. Mais elle ne pouvait changer sa nature profonde, n'est-ce pas? Il fallait bien pouvoir tenir tête à Durïn, de temps en temps. Une oie blanche béate d'admiration ne lui aurait certainement pas rendu service, ni à lui, et ni à son ego.  
\- Je dois être là, insista-t-elle obstinément.  
Et elle allait être là, malgré son corps perclu et ses cuisses souillées de sang, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de se rendormir et de se réveiller seulement quand Thorïn serait-là, à ses côtés.  
Elle ne serait jamais en paix si elle n'y allait pas.

* * *

Le ventre du dragon rougeoyait faiblement entre ses pattes sagement croisées, comme du magma en fusion sous une croûte de lave déjà noircie. Un nuage fugace de fumée, rappel éthéré de la fournaise qui brûlait en permanence dans ses entrailles, s'échappait parfois de ses naseaux fendus.  
Thorïn soupçonnait vaguement que ce ne soit absolument pas nécessaire pour lui de se maintenir ainsi à chaud, puisque le feu faisait partie de lui, une symbiose de corps et d'âme. Mais Smaug le Terrible aimait le grand spectacle. Le fait qu'il soit affalé sur le sol de tout son long, enroulé autour de l'immense hall principal sous la Montagne, la tête à une des extrémités, et la queue encerclant un piler de pierre à l'opposé, près de la porte, aurait néanmoins largement put suffir à accomplir cet effet. La population d'Erebor, rassemblée au grand complet, se tenait donc à bonne distance, même s'il se trouvait quelques gamins assez téméraires pour venir lui tripoter les écailles.  
Toutefois, le dragon n'était pas la seule entité dans cette salle dont le bon peuple préférait se tenir éloigné.  
Au centre de la marée vivante se trouvait un vieil échafaud de bois, seul trace des abus de l'Usurpateur qui n'avait point été détruit, et sur ses planches souillées d'un sang invisible à force d'avoir été nettoyé, mais qui avait laissé une trace indélébile, se tenait Daìn. Objet de toutes les attentions, y compris de celle du dragon, dont les yeux dorés ne le quittaient pas du regard et le fixaient sans sourciller. À l'instar de centaines de paires d'yeux exhudant la haine comme du venin. Pour un peu, Thorïn aurait eu pitié de lui. S'il n'avait pas été fort préoccupé, lui aussi, à tenter de lui creuser des trous dans le corps par la seule force de son regard. Mais cet honneur appartiendrait au dragon, et à lui seul.  
Chose promise, chose due.  
Le traître était à genoux, enchaîné à l'échafaud par les quatres membres. Il n'y avait, bien sûr, aucun risque qu'il ne s'échappe, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Admettons qu'il ait été libre de ses mouvements, il aurait pu sauter dans la foule tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le mettrait en pièces avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas. Une échappatoire trop douce et trop rapide à tous points de vue.  
Thorïn rectifia sa position sur son inconfortable trône de pierre, et pianota impatiemment sur l'accoudoir.  
En tant que Roi sous la Montagne, et donc dirigeant politique, ce qui posait la question de sa neutralité, il n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux délibérations ni d'interfèrer dans le jugement. Il en était donc réduit à attendre, comme la foule qui retenait son souffle, le retour des juges, qui s'étaient isolés pour rendre leur avis. Avis que tout le monde connaissait d'avance, cela allait de soi, mais il était nécessaire d'accorder un procès à Daìn, même couru d'avance, justement pour se démarquer de lui, pour qui le mot de justice n'avait pas de sens.  
Il y avait eu un temps, quand Thorïn était plus jeune, et désespéré par la perte de la Montagne et de tout ce qui lui était cher, où il avait pensé ne jamais vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour. Puis il avait appris, ou plutôt réappris la patience. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Il aurait pu paraître indécent d'exulter ouvertement, et sa position ne le lui permettait pas, mais d'autres ne se privaient pas de le faire à sa place. Et le fait que Bilbo ne soit pas à ses côtés pour voir ça refroidissait un peu son enthousiasme.  
Elle aussi avait voulu voir ce jour arriver, à tel point que ç'en avait parfois été effrayant.  
Mais Bilbo ne montrait aucun signe tangible de réveil, et quand bien même, eut-elle été consciente, elle était désormais bien trop proche de son terme pour assister à l'exécution. Elle serait restée confinée au lit, et lui en aurait voulu à mort pour ça, mais Thorïn ne voulait prendre aucun risque.  
Quoique.  
Sans doute cela valait-il mieux, parce qu'elle aurait sûrement été déçue. Daìn était affreusement calme. La Hobbite n'était pas cruelle de nature, mais elle aurait sans doute apprécié de le voir se démener et perdre pied.  
Le Traître ne s'était pas défendu, n'avait ni protesté, ni, ce qui se serait pourtant accordé à son caractère, insulté les juges. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de nier quoi que ce soir lorsqu'on avait énuméré les chefs d'accusation, si nombreux que Thorïn était bien en peine de se les rappeler tous. L'Usurpateur déchu avait écouté sans même prononcer un mot, avec cette expression placide et résignée qu'ont les bovins qui regardent passer les charettes, et ce silence était à la limite de l'insupportable.  
Qu'espérait-il? De la pitié? Pas l'ombre d'une chance.

Une sonnerie de cor annonça le retour des jurés, qui s'empressèrent de regagner leur siège. Thorïn se redressa et cala son dos bien droit. Il avait confiance en ces hommes, choisis avec soin parmis les Nains les plus sages et les plus agés, d'Ered Luin autant que d'Erebor. Le doyen de la famille Took représentait les Hobbits, de même que le seigneur Elrond représentait les Elfes, et Gandalf les Istari. Comme le prescrivait la coutume, ils allèrent un par un glisser un jeton dans une imposante urne mise à leur disposition.  
Deux jeton, deux formes différentes. Creux pour un coupable, bombé pour un innocent. La majorité l'emportait, et l'anonymat du vote était ainsi garanti. Il avait fallu du temps pour retrouver l'urne et les jetons d'Erebor. La pratique avait été abolie dès les premiers temps du règne de Daìn. C'était donc en quelque sorte un retour en beauté.  
Balïn se leva de son siège et plonge sa main dans l'urne, en tant que Premier Conseiller et Sénéchal. Un silence religieux se fit dans la salle.  
De part et d'autres de la foule, Thorïn apercevait des visages familiers. La jeune Ori, accompagnée de Bofur, dont elle tenait la main valide, Nori un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre d'un pilier, Dwalïn dans son nouvel uniforme de Capitaine de la Garde, Dìs à ses côtés...  
Et tous ces visages se tendaient vers l'urne comme des assoiffés vers une fontaine, une étincelle avide dans le regard. Ils voulaient du sang.  
\- Coupable, annonça Balïn en extirpant un premier jeton.  
La foule explosa en acclamations, qui couvrir les paroles du vieux Conseiller, qui faisait l'inventaire des jetons avec la régularité et la précision d'une horloge. Seul Thorïn était assez prêt pour entendre vraiment, et le rythme cadencé des mots roulait délicieusement à ses oreilles.  
_Coupable, coupable, coupable, coupable..._  
Douce vengeance.  
Thorïn se leva et le silence se fit.  
\- Daìn fils de Naìn, déclara-t-il, savourant chaque syllabe, vous avez été jugé coupable de tous les crimes qui vous ont été imputés.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- La sentence est la mort.  
Un tonnerre d'aplaudissements roula sous les hautes voûtes de pierre, qui s'éteignit sagement lorsque le Roi leva une main. Sauf qu'il ne fit pas place à un délicat silence comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais à un horrible crissement saccadé.  
Daìn _riait._  
Encore.  
Il se convulsait dans ses chaînes comme s'il s'étouffait, gargouillant son hilarité de manière glaçante, ses hoquets grinçants ricochant partout sur la pierre de la Montagne. La foule s'agita, et les premiers rangs reculèrent pour s'éloigner du fou agité de spasmes convulsifs qui semblait littéralement mourir de rire.  
Soudain, il s'étrangla, et son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge, se fondant en un couinement de porc terrifié. Il se tassa sur lui-même, recula et s'empêtra dans ses chaînes, continuant de tirer pour s'éloigner de...quoi donc?  
Un murmure monta de la marée vivante, s'amplifiant lentement et roulant sur les murs de pierre comme le ronronnement d'un animal.  
Thorïn tourna la tête.

_Bilbo.  
_  
Elle était pâle, aussi pâle que sa robe blanche toute simple, ses yeux verts étaient troubles, ses cheveux aux reflets de miel flottaient en désordre sur ses épaules amaigries, et et nul doute que sans l'appui de Dame Cersei, elle se serait effondrée sur le sol. Mais son sourire fatigué était semblable à la lumière timide d'un pâle matin d'hiver.  
Un sourire de fantôme, certes, mais un sourire tout de même.  
Une preuve de vie.  
_Comment?_  
Le paquet que la Hobbite serrait dans ses bras émit un faible vagissement.  
_Oh._  
La voix de Daìn déchira le silence.  
\- Elle est morte! se mit-il à geindre hystériquement. Morte! Elle est morte! Je l'ai tuée! Elle est morte!  
Et il continuait de se débattre dans ses chaînes, sa voix montant au fur et à mesure dans les aigus, ruant erratiquement comme un lapin pris au collet. Mais de même que le lapin ne pouvait s'extraire du piège, Daìn ne pouvait se soustraire à la vision de sa vengeance avortée.  
\- Elle est morte! Elle est morte! Elle est morte! Elle est...  
Bilbo ignora la morbide litanie, son déplaisir seulement trahi par une petite crispation d'un muscle de sa mâchoire, et marcha droit vers Thorïn avant de s'arroger d'office le siège qui était le plus proche de lui, s'asseyant avec raideur. Seul le Roi entendit son léger sifflement de douleur.  
Quelle inconsciente. Venir ici dans cette état! Pour un peu, Thorïn lui aurait fait une scène publique.  
La foule éclata en acclamations qui couvrirent les jérémiades du traître. Le Roi Nain en restait sans voix. Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge.  
Que dire?  
Que faire?  
Dans les bras de la Hobbite, le paquet le fixait de deux grands yeux bleus inquisiteurs sous une touffe de cheveux sombre.  
_Mon fils,_ songea-t-il avec une bouffée d'affection et d'émerveillement. _Mes deux trésors._  
Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, et c'était de rentrer dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et de les serrer dans ses bras. Leur montrer qu'il les aimait, leur montrer à tous les deux.  
Plus tard, décida-t-il.  
Restait encore à finir cette malplaisante affaire.

Thorïn se leva, et le silence se fit à nouveau.  
\- Cette condamnation est sans appel, Daìn fils de Naìn, et vous sera appliquée immédiatement par votre première victime connue, en dédommagement de ses pertes, déclara-t-il.  
Daìn continua de geindre comme le couard qu'il était.  
\- Maître Smaug, veuillez procèder, je vous prie, conclut-il en tournant ostensiblement le dos à l'accusé pour aller se rassoir.  
Un signe traditionnel de renoncement. Le premier magistrat confiait symboliquement le prisonnier au bourreau, signifiant par là que l'affaire était terminée, et sans retour en arrière possible.  
Smaug s'étira, et un long panache de fumée s'échappa de ses narines. Il se redressa sur ses pattes, et son long cou serpentin s'allongea en direction de l'échafaud.  
Daìn_ hurla._  
Thorïn sentit la petite main de Bilbo se glisser dans la sienne, et les doigts se resserrer doucement. Elle ne le regardait pas, non, ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'exécution, et ils avaient des reflets implacables d'acier, mais sa peau était chaude et rassurante et vivante. Thorïn retourna la pression, cajolant doucement les petits doigts frêles, son pouce lui caressant les phalanges.  
Daìn hurlait toujours.  
Il hurla lorsque le Dragon déploya largement ses ailes, se penchant sur lui comme un prédateur.  
Il hurla lorsque, d'un mouvement fluide, d'une précision chirurgicale étonnante pour une créature de cette taille, Smaug commença à lui arracher les membres un par un avec ses dents.  
Il hurla lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'un tronc ouvert en deux dont les entrailles dégoulinaient sur le bois souillé de son sang.  
Il hurlait encore lorsque Smaug enflamma ses moignons de jambes, et que le feu remonta doucement le long de son corps, dévorant tout sur son passage.  
Et il sembla qu'on l'entendait encore hurler bien après qu'il ne soit resté de lui rien d'autre d'identifiable que des cendres.  
Bilbo pressa un baiser sur le front de son fils, de leur enfant né le Jour de Durïn, heureux présage, qui était resté étonnament calme. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Thorïn.  
\- C'est fini, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle.  
Sa voix était encore rauque de sommeil, mais pleine d'espoir, tout comme l'étaient ses yeux et son visage désormais dépourvu de toute trace de cicatrices. Il y avait une note d'incrédulité, aussi, comme si elle craignait de se trouver encore dans cet état étrange et perturbant entre le rêve et l'éveil.  
Thorïn inspira profondément, et souleva sa main dans la sienne pour presser un baiser sur les phalanges délicates de la Hobbite.  
\- Oui, murmura-t-il. C'est fini.

**satisfaits?  
Savourez, parce que le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue!  
Ensuite, je finirais Shattered et The Iron Crown avant de commencer une nouvelle fic dont le premier chapitre sera publié en preview la semaine prochaine, en même temps que le dernier chapitre de Walk or Die :)  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Et voilà, l'épilogue...10 mois, 44 chapitres, plus de 250 000 mots, 400 reviews et des poussières...je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour pondre ce monstre, mais je l'ai fait!  
Merci à vous tous de m'avoir encouragé, soutenue, motivée ;) je vous aime!**

**KyraMB: Thraïn, c'est mon bébé ;) pour l'exécution, j'ai pas trop fait dans le graphique, parce que je voulais laisser mes lecteurs imaginer les détails (c'est le principe des meilleurs films d'horreur, moins on en montre et plus on flippe)...**

**A la fin de ce chapitre, vous trouverez le prologue de Bad Moon Rising, ma nouvelle fic! Le premier chapitre est en ligne donc allez y jeter un œil si vous aimez!**

Chapitre 44

_Heart beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave?_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_ But watching you stand alone,_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_ One step closer  
_  
_ I have died every day waiting for you_  
_ Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this_

_ One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_ Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ One step closer_  
_ One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

_Christina Perri, "A thousand years"_

Bilbo se réveilla avec la délicieuse sensation de doigts chauds et calleux retraçant délicatement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. La Hobbite sourit rêveusement, les yeux fermés, et s'étala davantage sur les draps, s'étirant comme un chat. Le toucher explorateur se fit plus insistant, virevoletant du creux de ses reins à la ligne de ses épaules.  
\- Thorïn, murmura-t-elle, encore endormie.  
Elle pouvait encore l'être, après tout. Elle se sentait encore fourbue des évènements de la nuit précédente, durant laquelle il lui avait fait l'amour jusque dans ses songes, bien après qu'elle se soit endormie dans ses bras, épuisée et repue de plaisir. Elle ne pouvair voir sa figure, allongée sur le ventre comme elle l'était, la tête sur le côté, mais elle pouvait aisément se représenter son expression, et ses yeux saphirs encore embrumés de sommeil.  
Il avait l'habitude de la réveiller ainsi, même si bien souvent il se passait de longues minutes avant que ses caresses ne l'extirpe des bras de Morphée. Toujours, il commençait par son dos. Bilbo savait pourquoi. La peau y était lisse et douce et parfaite, sans taches ni souillures, immaculée, en quelques sortes.  
Cela faisait dix ans qu'il en était ainsi, et chaque matin, il semblait le redécouvrir avec émerveillement, ses doigts glissant sur l'épiderme chaud en tremblant d'incrédulité.  
Dix ans, déjà.  
Une décennie sans cicatrices.  
Une décennie où elle avait pu se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte d'elle-même. Bilbo suposait qu'elle pouvait se considérer comme chanceuse. Ça n'avait pas de prix.  
Thorïn balaya les cheveux de la Hobbite sur son épaule et embrassa doucement la base de son cou, sa barbe caressant l'espace entre ses omoplates.  
\- Comment va ma petite femme, ce matin? ronronna-t-il.  
\- Mmmh, marmonna-t-elle, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller encore imprégné de son odeur à lui.  
Le drap bruissa quand il se déplaça, roulant à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, posant ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Elle se sentait voluptueusement encagée, et aurait paniquée dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances. Mais pas celles-là. Elle se sentait juste remarquablement en sécurité, protégée du reste du monde par son corps puissant.  
Thorïn suivit des lèvres et de la langue le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale, traçant des arabesques hasardeuses sur la peau sensible. En réponse, Bilbo arqua légèrement le dos malgré elle pour quémander plus de contact, et fut récompensée par un mordillement joueur, plus taquin que douloureux au creux des reins. Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour s'empêcher d'exprimer bruyamment sa satisfaction. Ah, c'était comme ça. Il voulait jouer. Très bien. Il allait perdre.  
Thorïn remonta son chemin en sens inverse, cette fois moins délicatement, quoique tout aussi sensuellement. Vexé de son apparente impassivité, apparemment. Elle se prépara silencieusement à la vengeance qui, elle le sentait, n'allait par tarder à lui fondre dessus. Et qui ne tarda pas.  
Le Nain se laissa tomber sur elle de tout son poids, l'immobilisant complètement. La Hobbite sourit contre l'oreiller.  
_Voilà._  
Elle le voulait sauvage, brutal, presque, comme lors de leurs premières séances d'entraînement au maniement des armes, où il s'était montré patient, mais ne l'avait pas ménagée. Parfois, ce Thorïn-là lui manquait. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait guère plus que dans la chambre à coucher et, et occasionnellement en salle du conseil, qu'il se manifestait. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il y avait largement de quoi compenser. Mais, tout de même, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour vous réveiller le matin qu'un peu d'énergie. Non qu'elle n'appréciât pas sa délicatesse et l'attention qu'il consacrait à s'assurer de lui avoir donné du plaisir avant d'en prendre pour lui-même, mais elle appréciait aussi de ne pas être traitée comme une précieuse poupée de porcelaine. Elle n'allait pas se briser comme ça. Elle le savait. Il le savait aussi.  
Même si elle allait certainement devoir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Pour elle, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Pour Thranduil non plus, certes, car même après dix ans d'alliance, les rencontres diplomatiques se transformaient encore la plupart du temps en pugilat, mais Thorïn n'avait aucun désir d'avoir Thranduil dans son lit. Et le sentiment était réciproque. Pas de danger de ce côté là, donc. D'autant plus que bien souvent, ces réunions avaient le don de pousser Thorïn à bout et de le remplir de frustration, une frustration qu'il avait par la suite le besoin urgent de soulager. Et Bilbo était plus que ravie d'être à disposition dans ses moments-là. Toutefois, Thorïn ne semblait pas le moins du monde frustré ce matin-là. Elle allait donc devoir le titiller un peu.

Bilbo roula légèrement des hanches, et le Nain lui mordilla la pointe de l'oreille en représailles. Le traître. C'était vicieux, le stratagème des oreilles pour lui faire perdre ses moyens.  
Quoique.  
Elle sentait son torse velu caresser sa peau et la preuve grandissante de son désir pour elle presser contre le creux de son dos, et ça suffisait nettement à l'envoyer flotter sur un petit nuage. La Hobbite arqua le cou et tourna sa tête sur le côté. La bouche de son amant trouva immédiatement la sienne, leurs lèvres se caressèrent d'abord tentativement, avant de s'épouser et de se sceller ensemble, leurs langues dansant une valse langoureuse.  
_Oh Mahal._  
Comment était-il possible d'autant désirer quelqu'un, au point de ne se sentir vraiment vivante que lorsqu'il était en elle et qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un? Toutes ces années, et les sensations étaient toujours les mêmes, brûlantes comme des braises sans cesse alimentées.  
Magnifique.  
La Hobbite enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux du Roi, saisissant à pleine main les mêches sombres veinées d'argent. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, songea-t-elle avec désespération, elle serait probablement déjà en train de le supplier de la prendre, de se glisser en elle et de la faire sienne. Sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs ce qu'il désirait entendre, car il roulait vicieusement des hanches contre son dos, avec une lenteur qui la mettait au supplice, sachant pertinemment l'effet que ça lui faisait. Après tout, cela faisait des siècles qu'il avait cartographié son corps dans sa mémoire, et dix ans qu'il se le réapproprait toutes les nuits, le sculptant de ses doigts dans le noir, tel un potier modelant une statue d'argile. Il savait donc exactement quoi faire pour la rendre folle, et usait et abusait de son savoir.  
Ceci dit, Bilbo n'avait jamais à s'en plaindre.  
Les mains chaudes et fermes du Roi glissèrent le long de ses flans, flattèrent ses côtes, cajolèrent ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses, avant de s'immiscer entre la Hobbite et le matelas, se rapprochant dangereusement de leur but.  
_Oui_, exulta-t-elle intérieurement lorsque l'extrémité calleuse de ses doigts agiles effleura l'antre humide et presque douloureuse d'anticipation, prête à l'accueillir en ses délicats replis. Prête à être clamée, usée et fécondée.  
La pensée d'un nouvel enfant la fit glousser d'excitation. Thorïn et elle avaient longuement discuté le sujet, et il leur était apparu qu'il valait sans doute attendre un peu.  
Mais Thraïn allait avoir dix ans. Sans doute apprécierait-il de ne plus être seul. Et puis, elle le porterait véritablement, celui-là. La sensation de la main de Thorïn coincée entre le matelas et elle, étalée contre son ventre, lui faisait penser à tout ces moments qu'elle n'avait pas pu partager, ratant ansi les premier émois des jeunes parents. Il était peut-être temps de rattraper cela.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle? gronda le Nain en quittant sa bouche pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.  
Il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser et de perdre tout contrôle, son coeur résonnant follement dans son torse puissant, faisant vibrer la Hobbite jusqu'au plus profond de son être, en rythme avec leurs deux respirations lourdes de désir.  
\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en l'agrippant par une tresse pour attirer à nouveau sa bouche vers la sienne.  
Thorïn rit, une vibration profonde qu'elle éprouva dans la moindre fibre de son être. Elle le sentit bouger derrière elle, se déplacer entre ses jambes, et elle soupira de volupté, s'alanguissant dans l'attente du moment où...  
\- Amâd! Adâd!

Thorïn bondit comme un ressort et roula sur le côté avec un sifflement de frustration. Bilbo se retourna sur le dos et remonta ses draps jusqu'au menton sur son corps nu.  
Oh Mahal, exhala-t-elle en échangeant un regard entendu avec son époux qui cachait mal sa frustration. Le petit devenait décidément trop grand pour dormir dans la chambre adjacente. Thraïn fit irruption dans la pièce sans se soucier de frapper à la porte, trotta jusqu'au lit et prit son élan pour se hisser dessus, atterrissant au passage sur l'estomac de son père qui grogna de douleur, le souffle coupé.  
\- Debout! Debout! Debout! chantonnait-il de sa petite voix fluette en rebondissant sur le lit, qui craqua dangereusement.  
\- Il est encore très tôt, Givashel, grommela Thorïn en passant ses doigts dans la touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinés de son fils.  
\- Mais c'est mon anniversaire, geignit l'enfant.  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le Roi Nain. C'est le jour de Durïn.  
Une date facile à retenir, et Thraïn ne l'oubliait jamais.  
Dix ans, jour pour jour.  
Déjà.  
Thorïn agrippa son fils et se mit à le chatouiller sous les aisselles sans aucune pitié alors que le petit se tortillait sans succès pour s'échapper et riait, riait, riait.  
Bilbo se laissa aller en arrière sur les oreillers.  
Dix ans.  
Thraïn avait _dix_ ans.  
Elle ne les avait pas vraiment vues passer, ces années. À demi-Hobbit, son fils grandissait plus vite qu'un enfant Nain normal, même s'il faisait toujours figure de bébé à côté de ses cousins, qui eux avaient déjà de la barbe et quelques muscles depuis peu. Quoique Kili soit continuellement en train de se plaindre de ce que ses poils faciaux ne soient pas aussi épais et luxurieux que ce qu'il était en droit d'espérer. Qu'il ressemblait à un Elfe. Qu'il allait se raser la tête comme Dwalïn pour faire de sa honte une chose publique. La _crise d'adolescence_, qu'ils appelaient ça. Ça avait le don de rendre Dìs folle, et on ne pouvait pas dire que Bilbo était impatiente de voir arriver le jour Ô-combien-béni où son fils entrerait à son tour dans cette impitoyable période.  
D'autant que les deux frères commençaient à se sentir un peu seuls. Même s'ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance de toujours entraîner le jeune Gimli, et plus récemment Thraïn et le jeune Thorïn, troisième du nom, dans leurs si attachantes mais dispensables sottises, et s'étaient établis de fâcheuses et solides réputations de trouble-fêtes, leur petit groupe d'amis, en dix ans, s'étit considérablement réduit.  
Merry et Pippin, devenus presques adultes, avaient suivi leurs familles qui s'étaient lancées à la reconquête de la Comté, et y avaient établi avec succès une colonie qui commençait à devenir florissante, le temps et les saisons ayant effacé les traces de toutes les destructions perpétrées par Daìn l'Usurpateur, laissant une terre certes en friche, mais fertile au-delà de toutes espérances.  
Sigrid avait fini par épouser Boromir l'année précédente, malgré les relations tendues entre leurs pères respectifs, après de très longues fiançailles, quelques scandales et des palabres sans fin, et l'avait suivi au Gondor. Tilda avait bien grandi et étudiait à Rivendell auprès du Seigneur Elrond afin de devenir guérisseur, et il se murmurait qu'elle entretenait une correspondance suivie avec le jeune Faramir.  
Baïn, lui, aidait son père à gèrer les affaires de Dale, se préparant à lui succèder en tant que Roi. On ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il avait le temps de jouer avec des gamins, d'autant qu'il avait soudainement décidé que les filles étaient autrement plus intéressantes.  
Oh, bien sûr, il restait toujours Gimli, Itaril, Thorïn et Thraïn.  
Mais Gimli avait beaucoup de barbe pour son âge, ce qui faisait la fierté de son père et agaçait profondément Kili. Et il préférait s'essayer aux arts de la forge plutôt que de courir dans les couloirs en hurlant à l'Usurpateur.  
Itaril, qui promettait d'être une beauté plus tard, avec ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux verts et son apparence qui tenait finalement plus de l'elfique que de l'humain, était princesse jusqu'au bout des ongles et n'aimait pas spécialement se rouler par terre. Et puis, c'était une fille, c'est à dire un être profondément ennuyeux et stupide jouant à la poupée, et Fili et Kili n'avaient pas encore atteint l'âge où l'on dépassait ce stade pour s'y intéresser suffisamment.  
Quand au jeune Thorïn, il n'était à disposition que lorsque ses parents se déplaçaient d'Ered Luin. Environ une fois tous les six mois. Bofur et Ori avaient tôt fait de donner au garçon deux jeunes soeurs, pour le plus grand plaisir de Nori et Frerïn. Nori et Frerïn qui ne prenaient même plus la peine de se faire discrets, et dirigeaient conjointement les Montagnes Bleues au nom de Thorïn. Ce qui ne leurs laissait guère de temps non plus pour une visite.  
Restait donc Thraïn.

On ne pouvait blâmer le petit d'être un fauteur de trouble, puisqu'il avait apparemment hérité des deux côtés de la famille. Toutefois, même s'il faisait bien plus que son âge véritable, dans la tête, c'était encore un bébé. Raison pour laquelle Bilbo n'aimait pas trop le voir impliqué dans les aventures de ses cousins, qui devenaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus élaborées au fil des années. Et se terminaient souvent en catastrophes, mais le fait était que les deux princes savaient se faire pardonner.  
À l'instar de Thraïn. Même Dwalïn, pourtant, et de loin, la cible favorite des trois garnements, était incapable de résister à un sourire immense auquel manquait trois dents de lait, combiné à de grands yeux bleus mouillés.  
La politique commence par là, avait une fois dit Thorïn, pince sans rire. Il n'avait pas tort. L'enfant montrait déjà de solides talents de négociation, ou plus précisément de roublardise, surtout en ce qui concernait l'heure du coucher, ou un supplément des gâteaux de sa grand-mère.  
Et dire qu'il n'avait que dix ans...  
Dix ans de bonheur.  
\- Imâd m'a promis un poney, s'extasia Thraïn, à bout de souffle, en se lovant dans les bras de son père.  
Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils adorait les animaux. C'était lui qui avait hérité de Sebastian, et le pourrissait de friandises. Le hérisson était devenu énorme et passait son temps à se prélasser sur un coussin. Qu'il prenait d'ailleurs plaisir à crever et vider de ses plumes.  
Charmante bestiole.  
Mais l'affection débordante de l'enfant pour tout ce qui marchait à quatre pattes ne s'arrêtait pas là, et il avait fallu à un moment lui expliquer que non, Smaug ne pouvait être apprivoisé. Le dragon avait trouvé cela très drôle.  
Alors évidemment, que sa tante Dìs, qui le gâtait à l'excès, lui promette un poney pour son anniversaire, et Thraïn était aux anges.  
\- Tu iras galoper avec moi, Amâd?  
Bilbo sourit et embrassa le front de son fils.  
\- Bien sûr, promit-elle.  
Il fallait bien le dire: elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, même après une décennie de monte assez régulière, à dos de poney. Mais Minty se faisait vieille et adoptait en prenant de l'âge une démarche délicate plutôt rassurante. Et puis, pour son enfant, la Hobbite voulait bien faire un effort.  
\- Je pourrais aller à Dale tout seul, maintenant, se félicita Thraïn.  
Thorïn fit la moue, une expression mi-figue mi-raisin assez étrange.  
\- Ça, jeune homme, ça reste à voir, commenta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
Le garçon bouda, ses sourcils se fronçant d'une façon tellement semblable à celle de son père que c'en était troublant.  
Bilbo pouffa. Son fils avait hérité de sa bouche à elle, et de la même façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il était contrarié.  
\- On ira ensemble, si tu veux, promit-elle en attirant le gamin contre elle, frottant tendrement son nez contre le sien.  
\- Juré?  
\- Sur la tête de ton père, dit-elle solennellement.  
\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire? marmonna Thorïn.  
Bilbo lui envoya discrètement son coude dans les côtes par dessous le drap.  
\- On verra, capitula-t-il finalement.  
\- Tu pense qu'Imâd l'a déjà? babilla le petit en battant des mains.  
Thorïn leva un sourcil.  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Mon poney! s'exclama Thraïn d'un air béat.  
Bilbo saisit l'occasion au vol.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander, mizimel? suggéra-t-elle adroitement.  
Le cri de triomphe du gamin alors qu'il sautait du lit pour disparaître par la porte aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu dût s'entendre jusque dans les bas-fonds.  
D'autant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse accèder aux appartements de Dìs étant donné qu'elle fermait toujours sa porte à clé quand elle était avec Dwalïn, c'est à dire toutes les nuits. De toute évidence, Thraïn allait prendre son mal en patience et aller réveiller Fili et Kili. Ce qui allait par extension mettre sur pieds toute la maisonnée qui ne s'affairait pas encore.

Thorïn se tourna vers elle.  
\- Sur ma tête? s'étrangla-t-il.  
Bilbo haussa les épaules.  
\- Considère la promesse comme tenue, dans ce cas-là, répondit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas perdre ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, n'est-ce pas?  
Brusquement, Thorïn lui emprisonna les poignets, roula au dessus d'elle et la plaqua sur le matelas de tout son poids. Immédiatement, elle enlaça sa taille de ses jambes.  
\- Ne me provoque pas, azyûngal, souffla-t-il, visage à quelques pouces du sien, son souffle chaud lui caressant la peau, ses pupilles dilatées ne laissant qu'une mince auréole bleue saphir autour de gouffres noirs sans fonds.  
Elle sourit insolemment, enfonça un de ses talons dans le creux des reins du Nain, le forçant à arquer un peu le dos, et provoquant une délicieuse friction juste là où elle en avait le plus besoin. C'était le jeu, après tout.  
\- Sinon? ronronna-t-elle.  
Il laissa la question flotter entre eux quelques instants, la considérant d'un air pensif qui devint rapidement prédateur alors qu'il commençait à rouler doucement des hanches entre ses cuisses, lent prélude à une autre dance, bien plus sauvage.  
\- J'ai bien quelques idées, finit-il par murmurer, et il plongea pour réclamer sa bouche, vorace et impatient, et elle s'abandonna toute entière entre ses bras, se laissant dévorer, brûler vive dans la fournaise de son désir.

Il était le feu et elle la brindille et que Mahal la foudroie si elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser consumer, comme lors de leur nuit de noces, des années auparavant, où il avait lentement effeuillées une à une les différentes couches de sa robe blanche de mariée, puis l'avait soulevée dans ses bras, déposée sur le lit et aimée, sans aucun besoin de se hâter, de se cacher ou de quitter la chambre avant l'aube.  
Était-ce la fin de son conte de fée, comme dans les livres?  
Peut-être.  
En tout cas, dans les livres, par pudeur sans doute, l'histoire se terminait sur le claquement de la porte de la chambre nuptiale. La fin...n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était plutôt un début, une nouvelle page se tournant, laissée à l'imagination du lecteur. Bilbo ne savait donc pas ce qui se passait ensuite. Après le livre. Après le point final. Aussi avait-elle décidée d'écrire sa propre version de l'histoire, en commençant par le début.  
_Histoire d'un aller et d'un retour_, par Belladona Baggins.  
Belladona, pas Bilbo. Bilbo n'avait rien d'officiel.  
Aller. Retour. C'était Thorïn qui avait trouvé le titre. Erebor, Ered Luin, et à nouveau Erebor.  
Elle devait admettre que le projet était assez excitant. Balïn lui avait dégoté un manuscrit vierge relié de cuir rouge dont elle noircissait régulièrement les pages, glissant parfois entre les feuillets un dessin d'Ori au crayon.  
Écrire et parler de ce qui lui était arrivé lui faisait du bien. Évidemment, certaines choses étaient plus difficiles à coucher sur le parchemin, notamment les détails les plus scabreux comme la sordide vente de son pucelage, le meurtre du Maître ou encore l'Espion fou. Les mots ne venaient pas, et il lui arrivait de se sentir prise de nausées à l'évocation de ces souvenirs particuliers. Dans ces moments-là, elle pouvait serrer la mâchoire et continuer d'écrire, ou lâcher l'affaire, se réfugier dans les bras de Thorïn, et laisser le manuscrit en plan pendant des jours. Jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration revienne, ou que le malaise se dissipe.  
C'était un travail harrassant, comme de creuser à la pelle dans un sol gelé pour déterrer tout et n'importe quoi, amassant pêle-mêle sur les feuillets tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais elle tenait à aller jusqu'au bout.  
Pour son fils.  
Thraïn méritait de savoir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Amâd? demandait-il souvent lorsqu'il la trouvait penchée sur son manuscrit.  
\- Ce n'est pas encore prêt, Thraïn, répondait-elle invariablement en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.  
\- À quoi? s'étonnait l'enfant en fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche.  
\- À être lu.  
Vrai, ça.  
D'abord, ce n'était pas terminé. Ensuite, il était trop jeune pour lire de telles horreurs. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne décrivait pas tout en détail, mais les faits étaient là, dans toute leur cruauté, et elle faisait bien attention à ne rien omettre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention qu'il le lise de son vivant, de toute façon. Tant qu'elle respirait, l'histoire n'avait pas fini de s'écrire.  
Et puis, elle parlait aussi de lui, Thraïn, son trésor, sans doute sa plus belle réalisation. La seconde moitié du livre lui était consacrée.  
En effet, Bilbo avait bien vite découvert qu'après la fin officielle et conventionnelle du conte de fée, à savoir son mariage, il n'y avait plus grand chose de palpitant à écrire. Sa vie cessait d'être un roman pour devenir la chronique de celle de Thraïn.  
L'explication était assez simple.  
Le mariage de Beren et Luthìen n'avait pas été le point final de leur histoire, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas en conclusion de leurs malheurs. Ce n'était pas une histoire qui se terminait bien.  
Or, Bilbo devait bien admettre une chose.  
Elle était _heureuse_.  
Les malheurs, pour elle, étaient terminés.  
Et, tout le monde sait ça, les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire.

Elle aurait pu refermer le livre, mais ne le fit pas, parce qu'il pouvait encore se passer des choses. Et que regarder son fils grandir, consigner ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, ses premières dents, pour se souvenir, était une aventure en soi. Le roman devint donc peu à peu un journal. De fait, en matière de péripéties, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire au cours des longues années qui devaient suivre, et tout fut néanmoins impitoyablement consigné.  
Le printemps suivant, Bilbo donna naissance à des jumelles, Derìa et Sìf.  
Sebastian mourut paisiblement sur son coussin, ayant atteint l'âge canonique pour un hérisson d'une quinzaine d'années, et Thraïn découvrit ce qu'était la Mort pour la première fois.  
Erebor redevint la première puissance de la région au fil des années, ce qui n'était guère surprenant.  
Dwalïn n'épousa Dìs qu'au bout d'une longue relation de vingt ans, lorsqu'elle accepta la dernière de ses nombreuses tentatives avortées de demandes en mariage. La Hobbite n'osa jamais demander le nombre exact.  
Smaug se retrouva un jour trop gros pour passer par la porte de la salle du trésor, et se coinça à l'intérieur. Il fallut faire élargir l'entrée, et cataplasmer son orgueil mortifié.  
Oïn, sentant l'âge le gagner, prit Dame Lysian comme apprentie dans l'art de guérir. Elle devint presque légendaire dans sa profession, poussant les connaissances médicales à un niveau jamais atteint jusqu'alors.  
Thorïn se blessa à la hanche lors d'un raid visant à éradiquer la région de ses derniers Orcs. Il se rétablit, mais devait garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie un léger boîtillement plus agaçant que véritablement gênant.  
Dame Cersei fut emportée par une mauvaise toux dans sa vieillesse, et mourut dans son lit, entourée de ses enfants et petits enfants.  
La Comté devint un carrefour du commerce de la plus grande importance sous la direction du jeune Thaïn Peregrïn Took et du Maître de Buckland Meriadoc Brandybuck, quoi qu'il se murmurait encore qu'ils n'aimaient rien tant que faire tourner les marchands en bourrique.  
Le vieux Balïn, avec l'accord de son Roi, se lança dans une expédition de reconquête de la Moria, aux main des Orcs depuis Azanulbizar, malgré la mort d'Azog et de son fils Bolg aux mains de Thorïn. Quelques mois après leur départ, Erebor reçut un Corbeau annonçant l'implantation avec succès d'une petite colonie, qui redevint peu à peu le Royaume Nain qu'elle était sensée être.  
Fili épousa Itaril de Dale un beau matin de printemps, à la grande joie de Bard, qui commençait à se faire vieux. Il vécut néanmoins trente années de plus. À sa mort, Tauriel, toujours jeune et belle, mais désormais creuse et froide comme de la cendre, fit ses adieux à sa fille et aux enfants de son époux, et disparut. On ne la revit jamais, comme si elle s'était dissoute dans l'air de désespoir.  
La vérité était certes un peu plus réjouissante, puisqu'elle devait avoir rejoint Bard dans les Cavernes de Mandos, mais peut-être fut-ce à ce moment que Bilbo se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle non plus n'avait pas l'éternité, et qu'elle ne se sentait plus aussi en forme qu'auparavant.  
Elle avait encore du temps, beaucoup de temps, certes, mais cela ne lui semblait pas assez, d'autant que cette fois-ci, Yavanna l'avait assuré, était la dernière. Ni Thorïn, ni elle ne reviendrait dans le monde des vivants. Même s'ils seraient réunis dans la mort pour l'éternité, et plutôt contents de l'être. Alors elle écrivit, pour que Thraïn, pour que Deria et Sìf comprennent cette décision, difficile, bien sûr, mais nécessaire.  
Elle écrivit avec une ténacité de Naine, même quand ses doigts se raidirent avec l'âge, et sur la fin, quand elle ne fut devenue incapable d'écrire trop longtemps, elle dictait à Thorïn.

Bilbo mourut dans son sommeil à l'âge canonique pour une Hobbite de cent trente-et-un ans, deux mois après que sa fille Derìa eut épousé Thorïn, troisième du nom, héritier des Monts de Fer, que l'on commençait à surnommer Heaume-de-Pierre à cause de son obstination légendaire. Thorïn ne voulut pas qu'elle soit enterrée sous la Montagne, et fit construire un double mausolée, avec un sarcophage vide en prévision de son propre décès, à l'extérieur, face au soleil levant, sous un grand chêne centenaire.  
Le soir des funérailles, il tendit sans un mot à ses enfants le journal de leur mère, dont il avait rédigé la conclusion, et s'enferma dans ses appartements pour attendre et pleurer sans public.  
Roi, toujours.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de hurler sa peine et de s'effondrer devant tout le monde, même s'il crevait d'envie de le faire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre très longtemps, mais le sentiment de vide, de plaie ouverte et saignante dans sa poitrine était tout de même insupportable.  
Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut à la fois très long et très court, il ne savait pas trop, sans doute que le grand âge lui en faisait perdre un peu la notion, Thraïn, Derìa et Sìf, les yeux rougis, toquèrent à sa porte. Toujours sans un mot, ils l'enlacèrent et le bercèrent comme un enfant. Thorïn attendit que ses yeux se tarissent pour se lever et se défaire de leur étreinte. Ses vieux os protestèrent sous l'effort, mais c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il leur demandait.  
Il quitta Erebor au petit matin, gravit seul le flanc de la Montagne, s'assit sous le chêne et ferma les yeux. Thraïn le retrouva sans vie au crépuscule, et le peuple entier des Khazad pleura sa perte, et la Montagne se drapa de noir. Le rugissement de deuil de Smaug résonna longtemps sur les hautes voûtes de pierre.  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, Durïn l'Immortel, Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent, Roi de la Pierre Taillée, Roi sous la Montagne, était mort le sourire aux lèvres, sachant que, de l'autre côté du voile, Bilbo l'attendait, tendant les bras vers lui pour l'éternité.  
On l'ensevelit à côté d'elle, leurs effigies de pierre se tenant la main encore bien après qu'il ne soit resté d'eux que poussière.

Thraïn, troisième du nom, Roi sous la Montagne, s'assit au bureau de son père et caressa la couverture d'un rouge fané du journal de sa mère, retraçant du bout des doigts les lettres dorées ternies gravées dans le cuir.  
_Histoire d'un Aller et d'un Retour._  
Il ouvrit à la dernière page. En bas du parchemin restait un petit espace vide. Thraïn sourit, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et traça d'une main tremblante d'émotion les derniers mots.

_Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours._

Fin.

**et voilààààààà! fini! Une dernière p'tite review pour la route?**

* * *

**En exclusivité, un extrait de ma nouvelle fic! je ne publierais pas le prochain chapitre avant d'avoir fini Shattered, ce qui ne devrais d'ailleurs pas prendre trop de temps, mais vous pouvez déjà la suivre, le premier chapitre est en ligne!  
C'est un AU se déroulant en Terre du Milieu moderne. Les Durïn sont des Vampires, fem!Bilbo et Frodon sont des Loups Garous, les autres...vous verrez bien!  
**

L'odeur du sang des Garous empuantissait l'air, mêlée à celle de la fumée, âcre et écoeurante. Non que cela dérange Azog Gundabad le moins du monde. En fait, il la respirait à pleins poumons, relâchant un soupir de volupté en savourant les derniers effets de l'adrénaline provoquée par le frisson du meurtre.  
Quoique.  
Ce n'était pas un meurtre, n'est-ce pas? Seulement un nettoyage de vermine. Au karcher. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas précis, au calibre douze.  
Les murs du living-room étaient éclaboussées de sang et de cervelle, provenant du petit type rond aux cheveux bouclées qui étaient venu lui ouvrir lorsqu'il avait sonné. Le grand albinos rechargea négligemment son fusil à pompe, considérant le cadavre à la tête explosée gisant sur le sol de ses petits yeux rouges, et soupira de désappointement.  
Il devenait si facile de tuer les monstres, ces jours-ci. Autrefois, on organisait des battues pour les débusquer dans leurs tanières, de grandes chasses, avec des files de torches flambant dans la nuit, des chiens, des armes, résultant souvent en des affrontements sanglants, des mutilations, voire un bûcher...  
À présent, c'en devenait presque routinier. ils étaient tellement bien intégrés à la population qu'il suffisait juste de frapper à la porte et de les tirer comme des lapins.  
Frustrant.  
Azog donna un coup de pied dans le cadavre pour le retourner. Les yeux vides, presques intacts dans ce qui restait du visage dévasté, le fixaient sans le voir. Toutefois, on distinguait encore bien les paillettes dorées, presque imperceptibles au fond de prunelles qui avaient été bleues.

Il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux, ce petit gars. Encore jeune, des lunettes, une petite brioche. Difficile de percevoir la machine à tuer dans cette apparence des plus banales. Il en allait de même pour le reste de la Meute, dont les cadavres criblés de balles plaquées d'argent refroidissaient autour de leur repas du soir. Un couple de petits vieux, et une jeune femme brune, probablement la femelle du type de l'entrée.  
Seul le vieillard, l'Alpha, avait eu le temps d'entamer la transformation avant d'être fauché par la rafale, et se trouvait figé par la mort dans un état intermédiaire entre l'homme et la bête, son dos bizarrement bossué, ses mains recourbées et tordues pour former un début de pattes griffues, sa figure aux crocs proéminents convulsée dans l'amorce d'un museau au milieu d'une crinière grise maculée de sang. Les yeux désormais aveugles brillaient, immenses et dorés, tel des pièces de monnaie. Le vieux Garou aurait pu paraître terrifiant, même pour Azog qui pourtant en avait vues de bien pires, s'il n'était pas tombé la tête la première dans une assiette de soupe.  
L'albinos faucha négligemment un pilon de poulet sur un plat et l'enfourna et sourit de délice en sentant l'assaisonnement inhabituel, l'hémoglobine de ses victimes ayant éclaboussé la viande.  
Il avait bien travaillé. Il pouvait bien s'accorder ce petit plaisir. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on éliminait une Meute entière, n'est-ce pas?  
Quel dommage, vraiment, qu'aucun n'ai eu le temps de prendre sa forme lupine. Autrefois, ça faisait de jolis trophées, montés en pelisse, décoration murale, oriflamme ou descente de lit. Et la peau de Loup-Garou valait une belle somme au marché noir. Cela dépendait de la robe et de la qualité du poil, bien sûr. Argenté, blanc, noir ou doré étaient des teintes très appréciées. Quel _gâchis_.

Le pas lourd de Bolg retentit dans le vestibule.  
Azog se tourna vers son fils. Encore plus grand et baraqué que lui, si c'était possible, affligé d'une tignasse noire perpétuellement grasse et si filasse qu'on aurait dit des algues, et d'un goût suspect pour les piercings en tout genre, Bolg n'était pas albinos, et pas une lumière non plus. Azog estimait que cela ne faisait de mal à personne de l'admettre. Mais son rejeton lui était totalement dévoué, et un tueur impitoyable, par dessus le marché. Azog l'avait entraîné et formaté pour prendre sa succession, et le gamin était en très bonne voie.  
D'autant que la moitié gauche de sa figure, ravagée par l'attaque d'un Garou, lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de se donner corps et âme à sa tâche. Trois longs sillons parallèles la traversaient, tirant l'oeil blanc et aveugle vers le bas, en direction de l'oreille dont il ne restait qu'un vague moignon. Ses lèvres étaient si lacérées qu'ont les aurait pensé frangées.  
L'albinos aurait pu dire qu'il était navré pour le visage détruit de sa progéniture, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Dans leur métier, un des meilleurs facteurs de réussite était la terreur qu'ils inspiraient, et avec une face pareille, Bolg possédait un avantage certain. Et puis, de toutes façons, on ne pouvait pas dire que Bolg Gundabad, avec son grand nez plat et ses petits yeux pâles, possédait un physique de mannequin, même sans ses cicatrices.  
\- Personne d'autre dans la maison, annonça-t-il de son habituelle voix chuintante. L'étage est vide.

Azog fronça le nez. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il inspira profondément, démêlant les odeurs les unes des autres.  
L'Alpha et sa vieille femelle avaient laissé une trace marquée, de même que le jeune couple. Et il la sentit aussi. La cinquième trace.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y avait une chambre de gosse, en haut? demanda-t-il.  
Bolg lui adressa une grimace qu'il fallait sans doute interpéter comme un sourire.  
\- Ouais, croassa-t-il. Des tas de maquettes et de posters de films débiles.  
Bon. Il restait donc un Loup, ou plutôt un Louveteau, probablement un jeune adolescent, et d'après l'odeur, pas encore Éveillé. Une cible facile.  
Mais il brillait pas son absence.  
Azog jura.  
Hobbiton était une petite ville à l'échelle de la Terre du Milieu, mais demeurait la plus importante de la Comté. Le gosse pouvait être n'importe où, et il n'avait pas l'odorat assez développé pour le pister en milieu urbain, où le flot de senteurs diverses aurait tôt fait de noyer sa trace.

Le chasseur fit le tour de table et se dirigea vers une commode sur laquelle on voyait des photos de famille encadrées, éclaboussées de sang, dont il fit l'inventaire, bénissant au passage ses gants de cuir. Il avait beau se considérer comme une instance d'utilité publique, il n'en allait pas de même pour les autorités. Pour eux, un meurtre était un meurtre. Et il serait stupide qu'il se fasse prendre à cause de ses empreintes digitales.  
Il s'empara du plus grand cadre. Les deux vieux s'y trouvaient, ainsi que le couple. Et le gosse.  
Azog finit par dénicher une photo où il se trouvait seul. Frêle, une tignasse noire bouclée, des yeux bleus, un sourire à fossettes. Tellement adorable que c'en était écoeurant. Azog brisa le verre et s'empara de l'image, qu'il empocha.  
\- Boss? s'inquiéta Bolg. Un problème?  
Boss. C'était Azog lui-même qui avait instauré cette règle. Pas de _Papa_ ou _Père_ ou autre niaiseries de ce genre là. _Géniteur_, à la limite. Ça instaurait une distance.

Azog examina plus attentivement le panel de photos. Il y avait une sixième personne qui revenait souvent. De gamine à couettes à adolescente à jeune femme, certes, mais indubitablement la même fille. Et qui, elle non plus, ne figurait pas parmi les macchabées aussi crevés que ce qui se trouvaient dans leurs assiettes, et dont les contours des plaies causées par les impacts des balles noircissaient à vue d'oeil.  
Bolg s'approcha et s'empara de la photo qui semblait la plus récente.  
\- Pas mal, siffla-t-il d'un air appréciateur.  
Azog la lui arracha des mains d'un air réprobateur, et la fit également disparaître au fond de sa poche.  
On ne folâtrait pas avec les proies. Pas mal ou pas, c'était un Loup Garou, autrement dit une machine à tuer sanguinaire, qui pouvait vous arracher la tête d'un coup de patte. Point, à la ligne.  
Quoique.  
Bolg n'avait pas tort.  
Ladite photo était une photo de vacances, certainement prise à la station balnéaire de Dol Amroth, et la fille avait des courbes assez appétissantes mises en valeur par un bikini bleu ciel, des yeux verts sous des mèches de cheveux chatain clair, des taches de rousseur et un petit nez retroussé. Pas forcément belle, plutôt dans le genre mignonne.  
Bah.  
Au pire, Bolg pourrait toujours s'amuser avec son cadavre.

Azog inhala profondément. Elle aussi avait laissé une empreinte olfactive, quoique très faible, et presque indétectable sous l'enchevêtrement de senteurs laissées par le reste de sa Meute. Comme si elle n'avait pas vécu avec eux pendant un bon bout de temps.  
L'albinos sentit tous ses poils se hérisser.  
_Alpha._  
Il jeta un regard vers le vieillard mort.  
\- La nouvelle génération, commenta-t-il d'un ton désabusé.  
Et ils l'avaient laissée s'échapper.  
\- Bordel, soupira-t-il.  
La porte d'entrée claqua.  
\- Boss! Il faut qu'on dégage, brailla Lurtz du vestibule. Les voisins ont appelé les flics.  
Azog balaya la pièce du regard. Aucun indice autre que les balles incrustées dans les murs et les cadavres. À moins de faire appel à une Sorcière, rien ne pourrait les identifier. Et encore.  
Il n'était pas humain, après tout.  
\- On lève le camp, ordonna-t-il.

La camionnette les attendaient deux rues plus loin. Lurtz et Bolg s'avachirent à l'arrière, empilant leur armement pêle mêle dans le coffre, tandis qu'Azog démarrait le moteur en silence.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Boss? s'enquit Lurtz, accompagné par le claquement caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une cannette de bière.  
Azog lui jeta un regard menaçant dans le rétroviseur.  
Le geste était éloquent.  
_Ta gueule._  
Lurtz Uruk était sans doute un peu moins amoché que Bolg, avec ses dreadlocks hirsute et son teint rouge brique de Suderon, mais son front bas de brute cachait une âme vicieuse et calculatrice.  
Azog ne l'aimait pas.  
Ceci étant, il n'aimait personne.  
\- On attend, grogna-t-il, crispant ses poings sur le volant. Et on ouvre l'oeil.  
La principale force des Loups Garous résidaient dans leur meute. Isolé, le prédateur pouvait aisément commettre des erreurs et se transformer en proie. Alors, une fille et un gamin? Deux morts en sursis. Il suffisait, au pire, de patienter le temps qu'ils se pointent aux funérailles.  
Au loin, la sirène de la police se mit à hurler.

**qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


End file.
